El Renacer del Clan Ōtsutsuki
by Dragonzord92
Summary: Este Fic es un mundo alterno, Jiraiya se quedo en Konaha a cuidar a Naruto junto con Konan quien la salvada por Jiraiya de Hanzo, Haku, Zabuza nunca murieron y Fuu junto con estos dos últimos serán ninjas de Konoha, NaruHarem (Antiguamente conocido como "El Renacer del Clan Uzumaki y Senju"), solo se cambio el nombre la historia sera la misma.
1. 1- Prologo

Nota: Hola a todos soy nuevo en esto y espero que la historia los entretenga un buen rato. Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 1.- Prologo**

Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente diez años cuando el Kyubi ataco a la aldea, Jiraiya junto con una niña pequeña la cual tenía un cabello corto y lacio de color azul además de que en su cabello llevaba una flor color azul hecha de papel, además de que tenía unos ojos color ámbar y traía un Kimono de Karate con una falda debajo los cuales habían regresado temporalmente a la aldea para conocer al que iba a ser el ahijado de Jiraiya, pero justo en eso ambos se dieron cuenta del ataque del Kyubi mientras se apresuraban con mayor rapidez para así ayudar a los miembros de Konoha al llegar ambos se dedicaron a apoyar a Hiruzen Sarutobi, junto con los demás ninjas de la aldea para proteger la aldea, mientras tanto el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze luchaba contra un hombre enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha, pero este logro huir, diciéndole que esto no acabaría aun, en eso Minato uso su Jutsu espacio-tiempo para ir a proteger a su aldea, mientras tanto los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban defendiéndola ya exhaustivamente, en ese momento el Kyubi comienza a formar una esfera de Chakra (Bijuu Dama) que se disponía a lanzarla, pero en ese momento llega Minato llamando la atención del Kyubi para luego lanzarla hacia el monte Hokage donde se encontraba Minato el cual con su Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo hace desaparecerla y aparece a varios kilómetros de la aldea mientras por detrás aparece Madara (Óbito) y Minato intenta golpearlo, pero lo atraviesa, luego atrapa la muñeca de Minato y lo intenta atrapar en su dimensión pero Minato hace rápidamente su Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo y se va del lugar, después Madara lo sigue y comienzan una dura pelea, después de que Minato logro darle un golpe con su Rasengan a Madara dejándolo herido y al mismo tiempo pudo colocarle un sello de Espacio-Temporal, luego de una breve charla que tuvieron ambos, y con ayuda del sello que le había colocado con anterioridad logra moverse rápidamente y con un contrato de sello deshabilita la conexión de Madara (Óbito) con el Kyubi, luego Madara (Obito) decide irse del lugar muy herido diciéndole que el Kyubi será suyo algún día y dominara el mundo, mientras tanto en la aldea un alterado Kyubi libre del control de Madara (Óbito) seguía atacando la aldea a lo que todos los ninjas por orden de Hiruzen y Jiraiya junto con la niña que lo había acompañado, además de algunos sapos de Gran tamaño y Enma el rey de los monos quienes los habían convocado apenas hace poco minutos para así todos poder tratar de sacar al Kyubi fuera de la aldea, después de sacarlo de la aldea deciden atacarlo con todo lo que tenían ya que ninguna vida civil corría ningún riesgo, de rato se ve como Minato arriba de Gamabunta llegan en ese preciso momento aplastando al gran Kyubi, el cual se estaba preparando para lanzar una segunda Biju Dama, pero justo en eso desaparece junto al Kyubi dejando a Gamabunta en ese lugar enfrente de Hiruzen, y todos logran percibir a lo lejos una gran explosión a causa de la explosión de la Biju Dama la cual destruyo el refugio donde se encontraba Kushina y un recién nacido Naruto, luego a unos metros de ahí aparece Minato junto con su esposa e hijo en sus brazos tras haberlos salvado, luego este decide poner una barrera protectora la cual mantendrá alejado a todo mundo, mientras sellaba nuevamente al Kyubi pero se da cuenta que no tiene suficiente Chakra para hacerlo, así que Kushina con las pocas reservas de Chakra que le restan decide ayudarlo y de ella surgen unas las Cadenas de Dinamita de Kushina (una versión incompleta de las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) con las cuales pudo levantar una poderosa barrera, la cual impedía a cualquier persona el entrar o salir del perímetro establecido con las cadenas, además de mantener bajo control al Kyubi mientras le dice.

 **Kushina:** Minato debes de tratar de sellar al Kyubi en mi nuevamente aunque no soporte nuevamente el poder sello, pero al menos así habrá el tiempo necesario para que el Kyubi este libre nuevamente, y así tu no corras ningún peligro, ni Naruto y los demás de la aldea, al cabo esta manera es mi manera de darte las gracias por todo lo que he vivido.

 **Minato:** No digas eso Kushina, yo sin ti no hubiera llegado a ser Hokage, además de que como Hokage es mi deber el proteger la aldea de la hoja y con el Chakra que me queda lo usare para luego reencontrarme con Naruto así que cuídalo mucho y además de que ocupara a alguien que le enseñe a manejar el poder del Kyubi ya que pienso sellar la mitad del Chakra del Kyubi en Naruto con el sello Hakke Fuuin (Sello Octogonal), mientras que el resto lo sellare con el sello Shiki Fuujin, (Sello del Alma Demoniaca) en mí, a causa de que él no era un Jinchuriki.

 **Kushina:** Pero Minato con esa técnica tu morirías.

Pero en eso Minato le explica a Kushina que es lo que se debe hacer, aparte de que él creía que Naruto era el héroe que había mencionado Jiraiya, mientras empezaba a ser los sellos de manos para hacer así invocar al Shinigami con la cual haría el sello Shiki Fuujin (Sello del Alma Demoniaca), después sella en si la mitad del Chakra del zorro en el a causa de esto el Kyubi se redujo de tamaño aflojando las cadenas de Chakra y dejándolo muy débil después hace unos sellos con el cual invoca un pequeño altar en donde se disponía a sellar al Kyubi en Naruto con el sello Hakke Fuuin (Sello Octogonal) al lograr ver esto el Kyubi este se altera puesto que no quería el volver a ser sellado y mucho menos en Naruto al cual esto lo veía como un renacuajo, en eso Kushina se siente agotada por el parto y luego usar las Cadenas de Dinamita por lo que Minato decide ir a ver como esta, pero en ese momento el Kyubi aprovecha la oportunidad de descuido por parte de ambos y decide atacar a Naruto pero tanto Minato como Kushina se logran percatar y se atraviesan en medio del ataque para así detenerlo provocando que la garra del Kyubi los traspasara a ambos y así protegiendo a su hijo Naruto, luego con sus últimas fuerzas Minato invoca a Gerotora, al cual le dice.

 **Minato:** Gerotora te daré la llave del sello con el cual sellare al Kyubi en Naruto y quiero que se la entregues Jiraiya-sensei inmediatamente. - A lo que después de darle la llave desaparece en una nube de humo y aparece junto a Jiraiya junto con Hiruzen, la niña y algunos ninjas, los cuales se encontraba fuera de la barrera la cual había hecho Kushina minutos antes, luego Gerotora le explica a Jiraiya y a los presentes que Minato intenta sellar la mitad del Chakra del Kyubi en su hijo, a lo que Hiruzen se sorprende al oír que Minato pretende convertir a su hijo en el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, después de esto Minato le dice a Kushina.- Kushina no me queda mucho tiempo así que será mejor que nos despidamos de Naruto. – Para que después de una despedida que en parte fue toda de Kushina. - Kushina sellare parte de tu Chakra y parte del mío dentro de Naruto para así poder estar con el cuándo más lo necesiten.

Después Minato termina el sellado y el Kyubi desaparece, luego aparece el Sello Octogonal en Naruto, el cual significaba que el Kyubi estaba sellado en él, después la barrera creada por Kushina desaparece y van a asistirlos mientras Jiraiya tomaba a Naruto en sus brazos, Hiruzen junto con otros dos ninjas iban a ver como estaban Minato y Kushina, y con sus últimas fuerzas Kushina le dice al Hiruzen y a Jiraiya.

 **Kushina:** Por favor, todos cuiden bien de mi hijo.

A lo que luego de decir esto cae muerta en los brazos de un ninja, haciendo que tanto Jiraiya y Hiruzen lo prometieran que lo cuidarían con su vida en especial Jiraiya ya que él es su padrino, luego Hiruzen le dijo a los ninjas y a Jiraiya.

 **Hiruzen:** La identidad de los padres de Naruto, Minato y Kushina se mantendrá en secreto debido a los diversos enemigos que tenían dentro y fuera de la aldea.

A lo que asintieron y Jiraiya decidió quedarse para cuidar de él y ayudarlo en lo que fuera mientras que la niña le decía a Jiraiya.

 **¿?:** Entonces Jiraiya sensei si nos quedaremos en la aldea donde viviremos.

 **Jiraiya:** Pues ya que no tengo casa propia aquí en Konoha puesto que la vendí hace tiempo, viejo te parecería si Konan y yo nos quedamos en la casa que era de Minato y Kushina aunque cuando cresca esta sera de Naruto.

 **Hiruzen:** Por mi está bien, Jiraiya siempre y cuando no le falte un techo a este niño y a tu otra aprendiz.

Mientras señalaba a Konan a lo cual Jiraiya asintió.

 **Hola a Todos los que se pasaron un rato a leer mi Fic espero y les halla gustado, como veran este es mi primer Fic asi que espero y les guste, espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que quierro saber su opinion. Como dice en la parte de arriba Naruto tendra su propio Harem con el cual traera a la vida dos clanes El Uzumaki y El Senju, los capítulos los subire por semana aunque en estos momento me encuentro en el final del Sem. y puede dar el caso de que me tarde un poco mas algunas veces, bueno eso es todo si tengo tiempo subire el siguiente Capitulo mas tarde, si no mañana lo subo al andar de buenas puesto que por fin lo voy a publicar.**


	2. 2- Encuentro con el Kyubi Parte 1

Nota: Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 2.- Encuentro con el Kyubi Parte 1**

En la Aldea de Konoha ya habían pasado casi diez años desde el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha, en donde una tarde pacifica en Konoha, el Sol se estaba ocultando y justamente en ese momento vemos a un pequeño niño rubio el cual se encontraba en un columpio el cual se mostraba algo triste observando como algunas de las madres y padres de los demás niños que se encontraban en el parque les hablaban puesto que ya era el momento de que regresaran a sus casas, y es que el pequeño nunca conoció a sus padres, pero había una cosa que lo mantenía a flote y es que él no se sentía solo puesto que el aún tenía a su padrino Jiraiya el cual el niño lo consideraba como si fuera un padre y a su mejor amiga Konan que la veía como si fuera una hermana mayor, los cuales ambos siempre han vivido con él, lo cuidaban y aunque a veces Jiraiya lo sacaba de quicio cuando llegaba noche a su casa y además una que otra vez apestando a alcohol, también tenía a su lado al viejo Hokage el cual lo veía como su Ojiisan, después de haberse quedado solo un rato el chico rubio con ropas de color naranja, y un remolino de color rojo en la parte trasera de su chaqueta decide irse a su casa, este niño era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el cual iba un poco triste a su casa donde vivía pero sabía que no había nadie por el momento ya que su padrino de seguro no se encontraría de momento. Se encontraba enojado porque aun y cuando se había esforzado estudiando y entrenado con Jiraiya y Konan sus Sensei's lo habían reprobado por segunda vez el examen Gennin a causa de que sus profesores lo retenían para que no se graduara, para que al final este se dijera a si mismo que esto no importaría ya que lo volvería a intentar el siguiente año para que así lograra pasar el examen y así por fin se graduara y se convirtiera en un ninja y estaría en un paso más para ser Hokage como lo fue alguna vez su Otousan antes de morir, además de que él demostraría que no era el Kyubi como todos decían y que solamente su amigo habitaba en el haciendo que Naruto solamente sea su contenedor, mientras que recordaba la primera vez que conoció a su amigo interior.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

En un día tranquilo Jiraiya había puesto a Naruto el cual tenía alrededor de unos 5 años a meditar para que este tuviera un mejor control de Chakra, en el campo de entrenamiento del Hokage ya que este les había permitido que entrenaran hay para que ningún Aldeano o Ninja de la aldea pudiera molestarlo he intentaran algo en contra de Naruto, mientras que como siempre Jiraiya se había ido a reunir un poco de información para sus investigaciones en el aguas termales del lado de las mujeres, mientras que con Naruto ya habían pasado alrededor de unas tres horas y como siempre le costaba mucho el mantenerse tranquilo ya que todos los ruidos lo distraían, paso media hora más y por fin pudo encontrar una pisca de paz y tranquilidad la cual aprovecho para concentrarse mejor, hasta que de un segundo para otro Naruto fue arrastrado dentro de un espacio frio y oscuro lleno de agua, algo así como uno cloaca fría y húmeda. Después de percatarse en donde se encontraba Naruto se puso de pie y se puso a recorrer los enormes corredores hasta que logro estar frente a frente con una enorme reja quedándose quieto observándola, mientras que la observaba logro ver que en lo que parecía ser la cerradura esta tenía un papel con el Kanji "Sello" y al ver esto decidió observar con mayor detenimiento que podía haber tras esa enorme reja cuando de la oscuridad empezó a escuchar una voz la cual le estaba hablando.

¿?: Oye Muchacho

En ese momento Naruto se espantó un poco al escuchar la voz, pero al poder observar los enormes ojos rasgados color rojo que se aparecían en el lugar seguido de un enorme Zorro casi del tamaño de donde se encontraba encerrado se quedó sorprendido al verlo ya que al irse acercándose a él y a la reja, observo que el enorme Zorro poseía nueve enormes colas las cuales se encontraba balanceando de un lado hacia el otro, su pelaje era de un color Naranja Rojizo, entonces Naruto al ver al inmenso animal se acordó de que hace algún tiempo cuando estaba leyendo unos pergamino encontró uno que le llamo un poco la atención el cual hablaba acerca de los diversos Bijuus que existen y mientras pensaba que debía de ser el Kyubi, aunque se preguntó que si era cierto y le se decidió preguntarle.

 **Naruto:** Oye disculpa mi ignorancia pero quien eres tú.

¿?: Mi nombre es Kurama, aunque por todo el mundo soy mejor conocido como Kyubi, soy el Bijuu más fuerte entre los nueve que somos y además de ser el que cuenta con más colas.

 **Naruto:** Discúlpeme Kyubi-san…

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a un rugido por parte de Kyubi mientras Naruto debido al rugido este se cayó al agua y luego rápidamente se levantó y retrocedía un poco de donde se encontraba, mientras que el enorme Zorro lo miraba con una mirada asesina para luego decirle

 **Kurama:** No me digas Kyubi que no me escuchaste que ese no es mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama, Kyubi es un nombre que me dieron los humanos debido al número de colas que poseo, para que después un poco más calmado se volviera a recostar en la alcantarilla y soltaba un suspiro de irritación.

 **Naruto:** Discúlpeme Kurama-san, por mi ignorancia, pero donde es aquí y que hago yo aquí.

En ese momento el Zorro lo miro con rabia y asco para luego de un chasquido de su lengua le respondiera.

 **Kurama:** Mocoso idiota yo me encuentro encerrado dentro de ti, este es tu subconsciente.

 **Naruto:** ¿Discúlpeme Kurama-san me pudieras hacer el favor de decirme porque se encuentra dentro de mí?

 **Kurama:** Y porque debería decirte maldito mocoso humano.

Mientras Naruto tomaba un gran suspiro y se sentaba en señal de decepción abrazándose sus piernas al ver que no recibiría ninguna respuesta por parte del enorme Zorro, pero al verlo Kurama bufo resignado para luego decirle.

 **Kurama:** Esta bien te responderé tus preguntas pero tú me responderás las mías. Estoy aquí sellado dentro de ti, gracias al Yondaime Hokage porque ataque Konoha.

Al escuchar esto Naruto comenzó a sentir coraje hacia el Yondaime Hokage ya que por su culpa lo trataban como un monstruo.

 **Naruto:** Y porque atacaste Konoha.

Pero en eso Kurama con un tono un poco enojado le dijo.

 **Kurama:** Bien mocoso ya te respondí varias preguntas, ahorra responde las mías.

Pero en eso Naruto se quedó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y con una cara de tristeza la cual al verla el enorme Zorro solo miro para otro lado con un poco de ira y después de un largo rato se le quedo mirando de reojo antes de volverle hablar para responderle.

 **Kurama:** Fui obligado a causa de un Genjutsu con el que un hombre me estaba controlando, cuando estaba libre una vez más, yo solamente me querría ir para volver a ver a mis hermanos y hermanas, pero por culpa de ese hombre que resultó ser un Uchiha tuve que volver a estar encerrado en un detestable humano, y en especial en un crio como tú.

 **Naruto:** Entonces antes de mi estabas prisionero en alguien más.

 **Kurama:** Si, de hecho tu eres mi tercer Jinchuriki, mi anterior Jinchuriki era una mujer llamada Kushina Uzumaki, la cual pertenecía al clan Uzumaki uno de los más respetados y temidos debido a su maestría en Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu antes de que cayeran a causa del miedo que tenían algunas aldeas por su poder durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi y que por cierto ella era tu madre fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes de este clan y ella fue mi segunda Jinchuriki.

Al escuchar esto Naruto se quedó con cara de asombro al saber que era descendiente de un Clan realmente poderoso además de saber quién era su madre. Naruto le pregunto, algo más al Zorro.

 **Naruto:** Entonces si tú conociste a mi madre también debes saber quién fue mi padre ¿no?

Kurama dio un suspiro para luego decirle

 **Kurama:** Si mocoso tu padre fue el que me encerró en ti.

Al escuchar esto Naruto se quedó en un completo estado de Shock, pero antes que pudiera decir algo y al ver que Naruto se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas este le dijo.

 **Kurama:** Mocoso, tu padre me encerró en ti no porque él te odiara o algo por el estilo sino porque él creía que con eso te verían como alguien que salvo a la aldea. Además de que la única opción que había era la de sellarme en ti ya que como tu madre se encontraba demasiado débil después de traerte a este mundo y de que me liberaran de ella, si me volvían a sellar en ella moriría y a causa de esto yo sería libre nuevamente y si él me sellaba dentro suyo, tu padre al terminar el sello el moriría ya que al estar débil con sus reservas de Chakra y al no ser un Uzumaki a causa de que ellos son los que resisten mejor el sellado y no hay riesgo de morir, ya que la mayoría al terminar con el sellado de un Bijuu mueren por no tener suficientes reservas de Chakra para resistir el sello. Pero también tu padre aunque esa la única opción considerable no estaba del todo de acuerdo, además de que yo fui quien los mato ya que se interpusieron entre tú y yo cuando te iba a matar puesto que vi que me iban a sellar nuevamente y yo no quería eso. Así que yo no espero que me perdones tan fácilmente, pero yo solamente quería ser libre.

Al escuchar esto Naruto, se quedó con un asombro al saber cómo sus padres dieron sus vidas para salvarlo a él mientras que por su rostro recorrían unas lágrimas de felicidad. En ese momento Naruto limpia sus lágrimas y alza su cara para al final decirle con una gran sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes más Kurama-san yo te perdono por lo que hiciste, ya sé que no podre estar al lado de mis padres, pero una cosa que se de ellos gracias a ti es que me amaron como nadie en el mundo y eso es suficiente para mí, aparte de que yo no me encuentro solo yo siempre cuento con Konan-chan, Ero-Sennin, que es mi padrino y del viejo Hokage que lo veo como si fuera mi Ojiisan.

Al escuchar esto Kurama se levanta y lo mira con incredulidad al saber que Naruto no le tenía ningún tipo de rencor por lo ocurrido, y justamente en ese mismo momento siente como si de su espalda se le hubieran quitado un gran peso de su espalda a causa de todo lo que había ocurrido. Luego Naruto con su sonrisa típica le dice.

 **Naruto:** Kurama-san con respecto a las preguntas que me harás no, se si te pueda responderlas del todo, pero te pudiera contar todo lo que yo sé y me ha pasado en toda mi vida hasta ahora, además de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

 **Hola a Todos los que se pasaron un rato a leer mi Fic espero y les halla gustado, como se los prometi aqui esta el Segundo Capitulo ayer ya era muy noche y no tuve tiempo de subir el Capitulo pero aqui esta apartir del siguiente lo publicare semanalmente asi que el proximo sera el Domingo de la otra semana, espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que quierro saber su opinion. y como dije en el Cap. anterior en estos momento me encuentro en el final del Sem. y puede dar el caso de que me tarde un poco mas algunas veces.**

 **Y por ultimo tengo que agradecer a "Zafir09" y a "alucard77" por sus comentarios y a ti** **"Zafir09"** **solo tengo algo que decir, no se que paso pero me leiste la mente, ya que casi por lo que veo descubriste 8 de las Chicas que tendra Naruto aunque solamente te digo que Kurama no sera mujer y no estara en su Harem, al igual que gracias a**


	3. 3- Encuentro con el Kyubi Parte 2

Nota: Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 3.- Encuentro con el Kyubi Parte 2 y Sello de Sangre**

Al escuchar esto Kurama solamente bufo mientras aceptaba lo que le había propuesto Naruto mientras se recostaba y reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos y escuchaba con atención todo lo que le contaba Naruto y siempre que Kurama tenía una duda este le preguntaba y Naruto le respondía a todo, pero fue más su sorpresa para Kurama al escuchar que la mayoría de los Uchihas habían sido muertos o estaban en prisión debido a un golpe de estado que dieron por parte del consejo de los Uchihas, este solamente sonrió al oír la noticia y más aún ya que los que participaron en esto para detenerlos fueron miembros de su mismo clan, haciendo que Kurama solamente pensara con una gran sonrisa en su hocico.

 ***Kurama:** Por mí estaría mucho mejor que todos ellos se maten entre sí, así todo sería mejor para mí y mis hermanos wajajajajaja.

Mientras tanto Naruto le seguía contando su historia y al saber Kurama cómo lo maltrataban debido a él y que todos pensaran que el rubio era la reencarnación de él, dándole una tremenda rabia que si fuera por él ya se los hubiera devorado vivos a todos ellos y hubiera destrozado la aldea. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y a causa de eso se había tirado de espaldas a carcajada al saber cómo Naruto estaba engañando a todos con su facha de niño bromista y revoltoso ya que según el Sandaime Hokage como una vez le había comentado es que no hay mejor arma para un ninja que el engaño y así sorprenda a sus enemigos cuando menos se lo esperen, al haber terminaron de relatarle todo Naruto presentía como si hubieran pasado más de una eternidad hablando los dos y fue en ese entonces que cuando Kurama le dirigió unas últimas palabras diciéndole.

 **Kurama:** Esta bien mocoso te creo todo lo que me contaste y con eso ya me resolviste la mayoría de mis preguntas que tenía, afuera ya se está anocheciendo será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y así me dejas descansar a mí también.

Mientras que Kurama se enroscaba y se dispone a dormir, para que así Naruto luego se fuera levantando y se dispusiera a irse pero antes de irse este le dice.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien Kurama que descanses, ha y por cierto mañana vendré a verte de nuevo compañero.

Pero en ese momento Kurama se sorprendió por cómo le había dicho, para que después este bufara de molestia y se disponía a gritarle algo a Naruto pero ya se había ido, al ver que ya no estaba este solamente regreso a como estaba antes y se le formo una gran sonrisa al saber que su Jinchuriki no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor por lo de sus padres presintiendo que esto sería una bella amistad, en ese momento vio como el agua que cubría el suelo de esa alcantarilla se iba evaporando poco a poco al ver esto sintió algo que no había sentido en varios siglos y que solo lo había sentido al estar junto con sus hermanos, como si esto hubiera sido obra de la plática con el chico y en ese momento se percató de que esa agua no era una representación de la mente del chico sino eran los sentimientos hacia sus padres que nunca supo de ellos, luego antes de disponerse a dormir se quedó pensado en que quizás le daría una oportunidad al mocoso.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Después se dijo a si mismo que tan pronto se graduara de la academia y fuera un ninja dejaría su fachada de tonto y pondría en su lugar a los civiles y ninjas que lo molestaban e irían, para que después dentro de él solamente se escuchara unas enormes carcajadas.

 **Kurama:** Jajajajaja, me sorprendes mucho chico, yo si fuera tú ya hubiera acabado con la mayoría de esta apestosa aldea desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Naruto:** Si pero yo no soy como tú, gran saco de pulgas.

 **Kurama:** Que fue lo que dijiste maldito infeliz ya que ni porque te he ayudado dándote de mí Chakra cuando resultas lastimado.

 **Naruto:** Lo que escuchaste Kurama además de que si me las pagaran todos los de esta aldea pero no de esa forma, además recuerda que si yo muero tú también mueres conmigo o peor aún te pondrían en alguien más y no sería agradable el cómo te trataría el siguiente que te tenga.

Recibiendo así un bufido de parte de su inquilino deshaciendo la conexión actual con Naruto, mientras que Naruto regresaba a sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente salió de estos debido a que unos ninjas y civiles los cuales se encontraban borrachos se habían puesto frente a él tratando e impidiéndole el pase rumbo a su casa.

En eso un ninja borracho le dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de él diciéndole.

 **Ninja 1:** Maldito niño demonio, hip hoy morirás, hip ya que todos nosotros estamos hartos de como hip intentas convertirte en un ninja para luego matarnos a todo mundo hip.

Mientras gritaban todos afirmando lo anterior y se preparaban con varias Shuriken's, Kunai's, y piedras de diversos tamaños.

 **Ninja 2:** Si ya estamos hartos hip de todo esto, así que esta noche morirás hip.

En ese momento todos le lanzan los Shuriken's, Kunai's, y las piedras de diversos tamaños. Aun y cuando esquivo algunas cosas no pudo esquivarlo todo, pero al ver como Naruto se empezaba a curar rápidamente debido al Chakra del Kyubi, los ninjas rápidamente decidieron corrieron tras el haciendo diversas señales de manos.

 **Grupo 1:** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)

 **Grupo 2:** Doton: Doryūdan (Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo)

Al haber hecho estos dos Jutsus hicieron que estos dos se combinaran haciendo un Jutsu más poderoso, el cual iba directo hacia Naruto, el cual logro esquivar algunos disparos pero no pudo esquivar la mayoría ya que estos le dieron provocándole heridas y quemaduras graves y mientras caía al suelo casi desmallado, los ninjas junto con un grupo de civiles que habían visto todo lo ocurrido junto con algunos de los civiles anteriores llegaron para terminar de darle la paliza, en ese momento un Jiraiya un poco ebrio caminaba por ahí y se asombró al ver el estado de su ahijado, el cual se le calmo lo borracho al notar lo que estaba sucediendo y se lanza a defenderlo, pero en ese momento antes de que llegara junto a su ahijado todos se habían lanzado hacia Naruto, pero en ese mismo momento, Naruto les grito mientras alzo los brazos por instinto para defenderse y dijo.

 **Naruto:** Noooo, por favor ya no me hagan daño aléjense de mí, noooo yo no soy ningún monstruo, no les he hecho nada.

En ese mismo momento enfrente de él salieron del suelo varias ramas de árboles las cuales atravesaron a todos los ninjas y civiles que lo atacarían dejándolos empalados a todo mundo. Lo cual petrifico a un Jiraiya que había acabado de llegar al lado de su ahijado y a un Naruto que estaba cubierto por la Sangre de los que ahora estaban muertos, al ver esto Jiraiya y preguntarse que como Naruto había logrado hacer esa técnica si se supone que es un Kekkei Genkai el cual pertenecía al clan de su antigua amiga y ahora líder del casi difunto clan Senju la cual no se encontraba en la aldea ya que con permiso de su Sensei y actual Hokage se había ido de la aldea junto con Shizune quien era la sobrina de Dan Katō su antiguo novio, la cual se convirtió en su aprendiz y decidió acompañarla. En ese mismo momento ambos lograron salir del estado de shock al notar que de la mano derecha de Naruto se empezaba a formar un pequeño sello, a lo cual al ver esto Jiraiya se quedó realmente sorprendido.

Jiraiya había tomado la mano de Naruto donde se encontraba el supuesto sello para corroborar que si era un Sello de Sangre, para luego decir en voz alta.

 **Jiraiya:** En verdad es un sello de sangre.

 **Naruto:** Y que es un sello de sangre Ero-Sennin.

A lo que Jiraiya le da un coscorrón por cómo le había dicho, para luego decirle.

 **Jiraiya:** Mocoso testarudo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así.

Mientras Naruto se sobaba el gran chichón en su cabeza del cual le salió un hilo de humo a causa del golpe que le dio Jiraiya por haberlo llamado de esa manera. Después de estar un poco más calmado Jiraiya le dijo.

 **Jiraiya:** Un sello de sangre es un sello en el cual le dejan a alguien documentos muy importantes o también algunas cosas a alguien como parte de su última voluntad. Que si no me equivoco tu padre lo debió de haber dejado antes de fallecer.

Al escuchar esto Naruto dejo salir su fachada de tonto enfrente de su padrino al estar realmente emocionado pensando en que cosa pudieron haberles dejado a él sus padres.

 **Naruto:** Entonces mis padres me pudieron haber dejado un pergamino enorme con técnicas muy poderosas, o un arma realmente poderosa con la cual todo el mundo me tendría bastante respeto y me respetaran.

En eso Jiraiya con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza le dice.

 **Jiraiya:** Si, solamente tienes que poner un poco de tu sangre encima del sello en tu mano y después aparecerá lo que te dejaron ellos, pero antes que nada vámonos de aquí y vamos a hablar con el Hokage por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y antes de que alguien más aparezca por aquí y nos digan algo.

Para que después ambos emprendieran su camino hacia la Torre del Hokage por encima de los techos, pero en eso que se dirigían con el Hokage, Naruto no soporto más la curiosidad de que era lo que le habían dejado sus padres y de una de sus heridas que ya había sanado y solo quedaba sangre alrededor de esta tomo una poca y la coloco encima del sello y aplicándole un poco de Chakra, provocara que de este saliera una especie de humo para que después de esto Jiraiya volteara a verlo y le saliera una gota estilo anime en su cabeza por lo impaciente que se puso Naruto con lo del sello y no pudo esperar a que llegaran, al despejarse esto vieron que del sello salió un pequeño pergamino el cual Naruto comenzó a leerlo mientras caminaban por los techos de las viviendas, en ese momento a Jiraiya le llamo la atención un pequeño grito que había dado Naruto.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana no pude publicarlo mas temprano y es que debido a que he andado ocupado con lo de los exámenes finales no había tenido tiempo de haberle unos últimos ajustes al capitulo, y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que quiero saber su opinión y como dije arriba** **en estos momento me encuentro en el final del Sem. y estoy con los exámenes finales así que puede dar el caso de que me tarde un poco mas algunas en poder subir los siguientes capítulos pero tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque me a lo mejor si me tardare un poco.**

 **Y por ultimo en el siguiente capitulo se relatara lo que contendrá el pergamino que estaba oculto en el Sello de Sangre y ademas con ello un legado que no pensaba que tendría.**


	4. 4- Revelaciones Parte 1

Nota: Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 4 Revelaciones Parte 1**

Jiraiya al escuchar el grito que había dado Naruto se voltea rápidamente pensando lo peor pero para su sorpresa vio como Naruto se encontraba en un estado de Shock y rápidamente decidió tomar el pergamino de las manos de Naruto y comenzó a leerlo.

Para mi querido Naruto

 _Hola Naruto esta carta te la estoy escribiendo yo, tu padre o también conocido como el Yondaime Hokage, te escribo esta carta por si alguna razón pasa algo malo cuando tu nazcas, a lo que si algo en verdad malo lograra ocurrir solo espero que te hallan contado toda la verdad, tu habrás sido el siguiente sucesor de tu madre como_ _Jinchurichi_ _del Kyubi, ya que cuando una mujer es el_ _Jinchurichi y se encuentra en medio del parto el sello que mantiene al Biju dentro de esta tiende a debilitarse, me encantaría decirte un montón de cosas las cuales para eso necesitaría montones de pergaminos para contártelo todo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para contártelo ya que estas a punto de nacer jajajajaja y ayudare a tu madre con el sello, bueno aunque pase lo que pase y no estemos a tu lado nosotros estaremos muy orgullosos de ti al tenerte como nuestro pequeño hijo, tu madre Kushina Uzumaki la última del Clan Uzumaki y por lo tanto haciendo que tu seas el ultimo heredero, también te dejare mis cosas que se encuentran ocultas en la bóveda de los Hokages, todo esto se encuentra bajo un sello de sangre el cual solo miembros del Clan Senju y Uzumaki pueden quitarlo y ponerlo, la bóveda se encuentra detrás de la cabeza del Shondaime Hokage, en cuanto a mí también fui huérfano, nunca logre conocer a mis padres y a causa de esto si tú te encuentras leyendo esto creo que te herede mi maldición jejeje… y lo siento mucho y como temo también si es que no se logro cumplir mi última voluntad que pedi a Kami y los aldeanos son malos contigo y trataran de frenar tu desempeño como un ninja dentro de este pergamino te dejo algunos ejercicios de Chakra las cuales van desde nivel Gennin hasta el nivel Kage en el caso de que vivas solo, si no es así y tu padrino y mi antiguo y gran Sensei Jiraya-sama el cual es uno de los tres Sennin legendarios allá decidido cuidarte hazle mucho caso en sus enseñanzas ya que son muy valiosas, además de que como tendrás una gran cantidad de Chakra ya que tú eres un Uzumaki y además serás el Jinchurichi_ _del Kyubi de seguro no podras hacer Bunchis normales, debido a esto te dejare la manera de como puedes hacer un Kage Bunshin que es un Jutsu alto normalmente para Jōnin o algun Chūnin con altas reservas de Chakra, ya que estos Bunshin a comparacion con los Bunshins normales poseen_ _un cuerpo sólido, además de que para cualquier Uzumaki el Kage Bunshin_ _este es un simple Bunshin, junto con algunos Genjutsus, que espero los uses con sabiduria y no los uses de una manera incorrecta entre ellos estaran el Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Ilusión Demoníaca: Jutsu de Vista al Infierno), tambien te dejo mis Kunai Espacio-Tiempo con los que gracias a ellos fui conocido como Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha) los cuales algunos se encontraran junto a mis cosas en la bobeda de los Hokages y la mayoria se encuentran en mi habitacion bajo uno tablones dentro del armario de tu madre y mio bajo un Genjutsu para que nadie los encontrara, ademas de que en este pergamino te dejare las instrucciones para que puedas modificar los sellos para que funcionen contigo._

 _Por ultimo antes de que me valla me gustaria contarte un pequeño secreto el cual me entere hace unos pocos dias, yo tu padre soy nada mas ni nada menos hijo de Tsunade Senju otra de_ _los tres Sennin legendarios, esto lo descubrí cuando un día regresando de un fastidioso día con uno de mis más grandes enemigos "el papeleo" decidí ir a entrenar un rato y al terminar me disponía a irme a la casa con tu madre cuando me sentí amenazado por unos ninjas y sin querer active mi línea de sangre el Mokuton provocándoles una muerte rápida al atravesarlos con unas ramas que salieron desde el suelo (lo mismo que hizo Naruto), después de esto fui y busque una muestra de Tsunade y realice una prueba de ADN y para mi gran sorpresa resulto que yo en verdad era su hijo, no sabes el gusto que me dio y a la vez tristeza ya que ella ya no se encuentra en la aldea y no se en donde se encuentre ahorra, al día siguiente me puse a investigar y resulta que todos los Ninjas que tenían hijos o eran solteros siempre a sus hijos los dejaban en los orfanatos cuando salían a una misión o había una guerra, después se les permitía volver por ellos, esto se hace para que los niños no crezcan solos y sin padre en caso de que estos fallezcan y sus familiares no los puedan cuidar, durante la Segunda Guerra todos los ninjas incluyendo a mi madre fueron requeridos, haciendo que yo siendo un bebe todavía tuviera que ser internado en uno, pero ante de que se acabara la guerra, la mayoría de todos los niños en ese orfanato fuimos secuestrados, pero como obra del destino, varios ninjas de Konoha nos encontraron y nos regresaron al orfanato, aunque a los padres ya se les había comentado anteriormente que habíamos sido secuestrados y lo más probable es que nos hubieran asesinado ya que había mucha sangre, después de esto Tsunade o mejor dicho Oba-chan nunca mostro a nadie si estaba triste o no, nunca supe quien fue mi padre biológico, había tratado de buscarla pero no podía ya que en los próximos días nacerías tú y no podía alejarme demasiado de tu madre, así que lo siento mucho me hubiera gustado mucho que la tuvieras como una gran abuela a tu lado siempre que la necesitaras._

 _Buena suerte con todo mi gran hijo, espero que seas un gran hombre algún día Naruto_

 _Atte. Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze_

 _PD: Esto que estoy escribiendo, es porque el Kyubi acaba salir de tu madre un hombre con una máscara auto proclamándose como Uchiha Madara lo libero, controlo al Kyubi y al parecer tendré que sacrificar mi vida como lo había previsto usando el sello Shiki Fuujin para poder sellar parte del Chakra en mí. Este sujeto dice que anda tras el poder del Kyubi así que ten cuidado Naruto hazte fuerte y cuídate mucho, otra cosa en el pergamino encontraras mi técnica secreta de espacio tiempo con la cual fui reconocido como el Relámpago amarrillo de Konoha, entre otras y por si se me olvidaba decirte una cosa más ya que eres el Heredero de dos Clanes poderosos tendrás que entrar en la Ley de Cría la cual dice que deberás de tener múltiples esposas las cuales tu madre y yo decidimos algunas de ellas, no te preocupes todas deberán tener tu edad a excepción de una que deberá tener como unos cinco o seis años más que tú, Hiruzen sabe quiénes son por lo que les llamara a sus padres cuando lea esta carta y sea el momento indicado, adiós nuevamente._

Al terminar de leer esto Jiraiya también entro en shock al leer todo lo escrito, además de saber que su mejor amiga era la abuela de su ahijado y de que Naruto tendría un Harem solamente para él lo que puso muy celoso y le salieran lágrimas a causa de su ahijado. Después de salir del shock por dicha noticia que se acababan de enterar ambos, Jiraiya toma del brazo a Naruto y salen corriendo a gran velocidad para ver al Hokage lo antes posible. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la Torre del Hokage y como era costumbre de Jiraiya este entro por una ventana con un Naruto todo lleno de sangre, al principio el Hokage no se había percatado de como venían asi que solo se resigno a decirle a Jiraiya con un tono molesto ya que se encontraba con el molesto papeleo mientras se volteaba verlos.

 **Hiruzen:** Y ahora qué es lo que quieres Jiraiya.

Pero no pudo decir nada más al ver a su lado a un Naruto y Jiraiya los cuales se encontraban cubiertos de sangre, lo que provoco que Hiruzen se levantara rápidamente de su asiento tirando algunos de los montículos de papeles y fuera a ver a Naruto por toda la sangre que traía encima, pero al ver que no tenía ninguna herida se calmó un poco y le pregunto de quien era esa sangre. En eso tomo la palabra Jiraiya.

 **Jiraiya:** Otra vez fueron varios aldeanos y ninjas que ahora están muertos a causa de Naruto.

En ese momento Hiruzen se espantó al escuchar eso, mientras Naruto había soltado unas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, pero luego Hiruzen se tranquilizó al escuchar el resto.

 **Jiraiya:** Pero eso no es lo más importante, el solo lo hizo como un auto reflejo por defenderse al liberarse su Kekkei Genkai Mokuton por accidente y después salió este pergamino de un sello de sangre que tenía en su mano derecha.

Para luego sacarlo de su bolsa en la parte trasera y así entregarselo, mientras que lagrimas Naruto solamente le dijera.

 **Naruto:** Aunque Ojiisan necesitare que me lo devuelva más tarde, puesto que en él hay unas cuantas técnicas que me dejo mi Padre, para que practicara con ellas.

Desconcertandose el Sandaime al escuchar lo que Jiraiya le había dicho acerca del Mokuton provocando que tomara el pergamino lo mas rápidamente de las manos de Jiraiya casi arrebatándoselo para asi abrirlo lo mas rápido posible y comenzara a leerlo, lo cual después de unos instantes de haberlo leído el Sandaime habia quedado completamente en shock, al saber que Minato era hijo de su antigua alumna Tsunade, y también intrigandole la otra parte la cual decía que el Kyubi ataco la Aldea a causa de un hombre que se autoproclamaba como Uchiha Madara el cual lo puso bajo un Genjutsu y al terminar de leerlo y salir de su estado de Shock sintió una gran ira al saber cómo era tratado Naruto aun por los civiles y ninjas de su aldea y que no obedecían el último deseo de Minato. En ese momento el Sandaime se acerca a Naruto y le alborota el cabello diciendo.

 **Hiruzen:** Ya no te preocupes mas Naruto, con respecto con lo que ocurrió el matar a tus enemigos es parte de ser un ninja, ya sé que fueron miembros de la aldea los que te atacaron perro esta vez no hay problema ellos estaban a punto de matarte, además solo había dos opciones eran ellos o tú, y aunque en lo personal que bueno que fueron ellos y no tú, ya sé que todo esto no es fácil y mucho menos para alguien de tu edad, pero sé que aprenderás a dejarlo pasar con el paso del tiempo. Y con respecto a lo del Mokuton que es lo que piensas tú.

 **Naruto:** Bueno no lo sé pero creo que esta vez sí me graduare de la academia y no importa cuantos obstáculos me pongan enfrente.

Mientras formaba su típica sonrisa mostrando a un Jiraiya y Hiruzen felices por las palabras que había dicho Naruto en esos momentos.

 **Naruto:** Aunque me gustaría quedarme con la fachada que me he hecho de idiota la cual tendré hasta que me gradué.

A lo que tanto a Jiraiya y Sarutobi se les formo una gota estilo anime en la cabeza por lo que había dicho, puesto que ellos sabían que en realidad Naruto no era un idiota, el en verdad solo lo aparentaba, tanto era así que se podía comparar con los Nara con su inteligencia.

 **Naruto:** Por lo que te pido que no te enojes mucho conmigo por lo que haga.

Cosa que tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen dieron un gran suspiro y aceptando lo que había dicho. Para luego Hiruzen tomo la palabra.

 **Hiruzen:** Esta bien Naruto como tu desees, aunque antes que nada Jiraiya te hare una copia del pergamino ya que a primera hora del día de mañana tendrás que partir en búsqueda de Tsunade para que vuelva a la aldea mencionándole todo lo ocurrido, mientras tanto Ren!, Neko!, Tenzo!

En ese momento aparecieron tres Ambus en la habitación el primero era una mujer de con una máscara de lobo la cual tenía un pelo color castaño y el típico, uniforme Ambu, la segunda era una mujer de con una máscara de gato la cual tenía un morado, y el tercero era un hombre de con una máscara de zorro el cual tenía un cabello castaño. En ese momento Naruto saludo a la Ambu con la máscara de Gato diciéndole.

 **Naruto:** Hola Yugao-chan hace tiempo que no te veía jijiji.

 **Neko:** Hola Naruto-kun es cierto hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

En eso Hiruzen interrumpe la conversación diciendo.

 **Hiruzen:** Perdon por la interrupcion de la platica, pero antes que nada Ren ve y busca a Hiashi Hyuga e Inoichi Inuzuka, y tu Neko ve con Tsume Inuzuka y Kurenai Yuhi y díganles de que ya es hora de que conozcan al hijo de Minato y que venga inmediatamente a mi oficina.

A lo que recibieron un Hai de la dos Ambus y salieron lo más rápido posible con ayuda del Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) dejando una nube de humo en su lugar, mientras tanto.

 **Hiruzen:** Tenzo puedes quitarte la máscara y presentarte tu nombre clave a partir de hoy será Yamato y tú serás a partir de hoy el nuevo sensei de Naruto y estarás a cargo de entrenarlo para que pueda controlar a la perfección su Mokuton en lo que Jiraiya se va en busca de Tsunade, ya que hace un rato acaba de ocurrir incidente con unos aldeanos ninjas y civiles que intentaban matarlo nuevamente y a causa de esto no queremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo, mientras que tu Naruto la academia comenzara su nuevo curso en unos meses, tendrás tiempo suficiente para entrenar el Mokuton antes de entrar.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto aceptando, siempre y cuando Yamato le ayudara con su control de Chakra y a poder hacer los Bunshin, ya que siempre ponen la prueba de hacer dos Bunchin y no nunca le salen debido a su alto nivel de Chakra, aceptado lo propuesto por Naruto Hiruzen.

 **Hiruzen:** Esta bien Naruto lo que tu digas, solamente me queda otra cosa pendiente al respecto y eso es que tu apellido Senju se dará a conocer cuando regrese Tsunade a la aldea por lo que solamente seguiras siendo Uzumaki, además de que todavía no daremos a conocer el nombre de tu padre ni el de tu madre ya que como sabes ellos tuvieron grandes enemigos en el pasado y esto es para que no pase nada por el momento en contra de ti como es que tememos.

Volviendo a asentir Naruto en señal de aceptacion, para que luego de unos minutos se escucharan unos leves golpes en la puerta a lo que Hiruzen dio permiso para que entraran. Después de eso entraron dos hombres mayores, una mujer mayor y una hermosa joven no más de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, la cual traía una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha, sobre esta lleva unas especies de vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa, sus manos y muslos son también envuelto en vendas, su banda ninja la llevaba en la frente y traía sandalias de ninja, además de poseer unos hermosos ojos rojos los cuales podrían hipnotizarlo en cualquier momento. En ese momento las cuatro personas presentes dieron un Hai Hokage-sama en señal de saludo al Hokage, para luego observar quienes se encontraban junto a él no eran nada más ni nada menos que Jiraiya y Naruto. En eso Hiashi con una mirada seria y una voz de molestia dice.

 **Hiashi:** Disculpe Hokage-sama vinimos lo más rápido posible para conocer al hijo de Minato pero creo que será mejor hablar hasta que ellos se vallan y sea una conversación más privada y en especial ese pequeño mocoso.

Pero antes de que dijeran algo más notaron a Naruto lleno de sangre y antes que dijeran algo, Hiruzen hablo para calmarlos.

 **Hiruzen:** Antes que nada Naruto esta así debido por algunos acontecimientos que pasaron hace rato con algunos civiles y aldeanos borrachos que quisieron matarlo y Jiraiya no tuvo otra opción que protegerlo, pero aun así no se detuvieron y Jiraiya no tuvo de otra más que matarlos puesto que estaban por matarlo a él también.

A lo que todos los presentes ya no dijeron nada puesto que Jiraiya tenía sangre también en su ropa, pero la verdad es que cuando Jiraiya ayudaba a Naruto a levantarlo del suelo y lo abrazara para tranquilizarlo haciendo que este se manchara. Al escuchar todos lo de la noticia todos lucían un poco más tranquilos, tras lo que había dicho Hiruzen, Inoichi decidió tomar la palabra.

 **Inoichi:** Hokage-sama yo sinceramente creía que hablaríamos de este tema hasta que el hijo del Yondaime se hubiera hecho un ninja, mi hija aún no ha entrado a la academia sino hasta dentro de unos meses y ya sabe lo del matrimonio que será con el ultimo heredero de un clan poderoso pero no sabe quién es, aunque se tiene una idea de que es el chico Uchiha.

 **Tsume:** Si Hokage-sama mi hija en este momento ya tiene tiempo de que se graduó pero me impresiona de que desee que ellos se conozcan antes de que él se gradué.

 **Hiruzen:** Si eso ya lo sé pero debido al acontecimiento de hace rato, descubrimos que algo de suma importancia lo cual provocaría que la mayoría de la población quisiera suicidarse desde el monte Hokage.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, como siempre aqui publicando un nuevo capitulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que quiero saber su opinión y con respecto al capitulo de la siguiente semana no se si pueda subirlo el domingo ya que en esta semana estare realmente enfocado a un examen que me trae realmente vuelto loco, con decir que ya tengo un avance pero me falta un poco para terminarlo asi que les pido y tengan paciencia,** **ya que no como dije en el capitulo anterior tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco, ademas de que tengo algunas cosas incompletas puesto que me faltan algunas traducciones asi que el que quierra ayudar con las traducciones se los agradecere.**


	5. 5- Revelaciones Parte 2

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 5 Revelaciones Parte 2**

Al haberles dicho esto los cuatro presentes que habían llegado con anterioridad se quedaran realmente espantados por la noticia, para que luego Hiruzen volviera a tomar la palabra.

 **Hiruzen:** Además de que me gustaría que ustedes los padres de las prometidas del hijo del Yondaime sean los primeros en saber quién es el realmente mucho antes que lo sepa el Consejo de la Aldea al igual que el Resto de la Aldea y sin más que decir me gustaría presentarles al hijo del Yondaime Hokage Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Ocasionando que todos los Jefes de los Clanes estuvieran mas que asombrados al haber recibido la noticia de que Naruto era el mismísimo hijo del Yondaime Hokage y antiguo amigo suyo, hasta un incrédulo Hiashi que se quería cortar las venas en ese momento no lo podían creer lo que acababan de oír, ya que este tenía una gran amistan con Minato y el saber que el junto con Clanes lo habían tratado mal era algo imperdonable. Pero antes de que Hiruzen pudiera decir algo más Naruto lo interrumpió.

 **Naruto:** Disculpa viejo, ahorra que sé que ellos son los padres con las que mis padres planeaban casarme me gustaría decir algunas cosas antes que nada, - recibiendo una sonrisa del Hokage al igual que un asentimiento por parte de este – solamente me gustaría decir unas cosas las cuales quiero dejar bien en claro, primeramente el Naruto que todo mundo ha observado, el cual siempre anda haciendo idioteces y otras cosas en la aldea es toda una fachada que me he hecho, ya que en realidad soy todo lo opuesto a eso.

Pero fue interrumpido por Hiruzen quien tomo nuevamente la palabra.

 **Hiruzen:** Perdóname por interrumpirte Naruto, pero déjenme decirles a todos ustedes que lo que ha dicho Naruto con respecto a que él solamente ha estado bajo una gran fachada es realmente cierto ya que debido a hace algunos años cuando se enteró de quienes eran realmente sus padres, vino a reclamarme para saber el por qué nunca le había dicho y explicarle que todo fue debido a todos los enemigos que habían hecho sus padres, ya que como ustedes sabrán el Yondaime y su esposa se habían hecho de diversos enemigos y al escuchar mi punto Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, y aunque en realidad él se parece mucho a la forma de ser de su padre, además de que como él ha dicho su fachada de un niño idiota es solo eso ya que su inteligencia suele compararse con los del Clan Nara y esto lo sé muy bien ya que cuando ha estado conmigo o con su padrino Jiraiya el siempre deja su fachada de idiota.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta incluyendo a Yamato el cual se quedó realmente sorprendido y más aun Hiashi el cual ya no quería cortarse las venas de sus manos, sino quería tirarse en ese momento desde el Monte Hokage al haber escuchado cada una de las palabras de Hiruzen. Después de eso Naruto decidió retomar la conversación, mientras que al Hokage se le formaba una sonrisa por pensar en lo que diría y qué pensarían los aldeanos, pero en especial los miembros del consejo civil que todos ellos fueron los que más han abusado de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Como ustedes ya sabrán todos ustedes, mis padres hicieron varios matrimonios conmigo y sus hijas antes de nacer pero me gustaría dejar algo muy en claro, yo no obligare a ninguna de ellas a que se casen conmigo nada más porque un contrato lo dicte, si ustedes piensan seguir con esto a mí no me importa, a mí me gustaría conocerlas y que ellas me conozcan mejor sin nada que pueda afectar su decisión de que si quiere estar a mi lado y en eso esta incluido el decirles a cada una de ellas de quien soy hijo realmente, a lo cual yo mismo se los diré con el paso del tiempo, además de que a su tiempo lograran saber que soy heredero de un clan ya extinto he igualmente no sabrán de cual hasta que llegue el momento de decirles, luego de todo esto ellas sabrán si quieren seguir con el matrimonio o no, también conozco a todas y cada una de sus hijas como por decir: Ino Yamaka ella actúa como una Fan Girl de Sasuke, a lo cual a veces resulta ser un poco molesta, aunque su forma de ser es el de tratar bien a la mayoría, aunque solamente que cuando ve o esta cercas de Sasuke se va la paz del lugar puesto que pareciera como si ella aplicara Chakra a cada una de sus cuerdas vocales lo cual a veces provoca que me tiemble el tímpano casi provocándome que me quede sordo y aunque es alguien muy intuitiva en ver las personalidades de las personas, no he dejado que ella ni nadie viera debajo de mi fachada de idiota, bueno aunque al único que ha visto muy poco es Iruka-Sensei y todos ustedes por este momento, a Hinata Hyuga ella en realidad es muy tímida y a la vez demasiado amable, aunque puede ser hasta donde yo se la Hyuga más fuerte de todo su clan incluyendo más que su padre, aunque también podría decir que alguien está abusando psicológicamente de Hinata - mientras Naruto lo señalaba con una cara realmente seria, mientras que Hiashi solo fruncía el ceño en señal de desacuerdo - y es por ese motivo que Hinata no ha podido mostrar todo su potencial, también acepto que desde hace algún tiempo atrás ella me ha llamado un poco la atención a tal forma que creo que me gusta, pero no soy el tipo de persona el cual la obligaría a casarse con alguien por un mero compromiso alguno, ya que no se si ella tiene a alguien que le guste y con respecto a Hana Inuzuka y tu Kurenai Yuhi bueno la verdad es que no se de ustedes, yo no he podido conocer bien a ninguna de ustedes dos, pero si Tsume-san si es que Hana quisiera seguir con esto por mi estaría bien y lo mismo va por ti Kurenai, a mí me gustaría conocerla a cada una de las cuatro y ver si podemos seguir con esto, además de que si esto de los matrimonios se hiciera yo a cada una de ellas la amaría y respetaría por igual y ya que quedo todo claro anteriormente yo si me comprometo con alguna de ellas será para enamorarme y no solamente por la dichosa Ley de Cría de Konoha.

Al terminar de escuchar todo lo dicho por Naruto, todos los presentes se quedaron en un verdadero estado Shock incluyendo a Hiruzen y Jiraiya a causa de las palabras de cierto rubio el cual se parecerse más a Minato y no solo en su apariencia, sino en su forma de hablar y de ser con los demás, aunque la faceta bromista le recordaban un poco a su madre Kushina, después de salir del shock a todos los presentes se les logra percibir una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras que con Hiruzen se había quedado asombrado por lo que había dicho Naruto y Jiraiya estaba orgulloso pero a la vez enojado ya que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de poseer el sueño de todo hombre de tener todo un harem para el solo. Después de eso cada uno de los Líderes presentes comenzó a hablar

 **Hiashi:** Naruto primeramente ofrezco una gran sincera disculpa por mí y todos en mi Clan por cómo te hemos tratado en todos estos años y por otra parte aunque no estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas de lo que dijiste de mi hija Hinata, aunque tengo que confesarte que solamente creo que ella estará encantada de poder hablar contigo, además de que estará encantada de saber que ustedes dos estarán comprometidos eso si te lo puedo asegurar, aunque por mi parte creo que será lo mejor en seguir como lo acabas de decir tú mismo hace rato y que ella misma elija por su propia cuenta.

Cambiando de una cara seria que tenía desde el principio a una cara con una enorme sonrisa al finalizar de hablar, cosa que asombro y dejando en un estado de shock a todos los presentes que lo conocían ya que siempre el hombre que siempre muestra una cara seria sin emoción alguna desde el día en que había fallecido su esposa, además de que todos los presentes sabían del enamoramiento de su hija hacia el rubio, por lo que estaría Hiashi estaría muy feliz de ayudar en lo que estuviera a su disposición a su hija como un padre, para que ella fuera feliz y no solamente como el jefe del clan Hyuga.

 **Inoichi:** Naruto igualmente como lo dijo Hiashi-san hace unos momentos también ofrezco una gran y sincera disculpa por todos los miembros en mi Clan que te han tratado mal en todos estos años, además como bien dijiste acerca de mi hija todo eso es correcto me impresionaste mucho al describir a mi hija con mucha facilidad, enmascararte con esa fachada que tiene sí que me sorprendí y mira que mi clan es el mejor en leer las mente de los demás y descubrir todo, ella tiene la idea de que su prometido es Sasuke ya que también como tú él es de lo pocos hombre que quedaron después de lo ocurrido algunos años atrás, y pudiera entrar en la ley de Cría, y esto se debió a que una vez vio estudiando a su clan cuando recién le había contado acerca del matrimonio y se hizo una idea equivocada, pero nunca le dije que en realidad él no lo era ya que fallaría en tratar de negárselo. Solamente espero ver su reacción cuando sepa que no es Sasuke y en verdad eres tú y que la idea de cómo eres en la actualidad es toda una fachada y que la has estado engañando a ella y hasta la fecha a todo mundo incluyéndonos.

 **Tsume:** Igualmente como ya mencionaron estos dos te ofrezco una sincera disculpa por todos en mi Clan por cómo te han tratado en todos estos años cachorro, además de que me gusta mucho tu actitud jajajajaja, mi hija Hana es una gran Shinobi en la aldea al igual que de las mejores médicos veterinaria aun y cuando ella es una mujer tranquila, ella también tiene su lado fierro como su madre así que ni se te ocurra hacerle nada malo, ya que sino sufrirás las consecuencias con ella y más aún sufrirás las mías como su madre desenfundando un Kunai y apuntando hacia cierta parte de Naruto que al ver todos los hombres sintieron un gran escalofrió en su mismas partes.

 **Kurenai:** Naruto-san sé que no nos conocemos, pero este matrimonio fue hecho por nuestros padres los cuales se encuentran muertos, pero con todo lo que acabas decir me alegra de como pienses y con esas palabras haces que ya vallas ganando puntos conmigo a tu favor, así que no hay problema de mi parte con el plan que acabas de proponer y así comenzaremos a conocernos mejor y tal vez honremos los deseos de nuestros difuntos padres.

En ese momento ella se quedó celebrando mentalmente al saber el tipo de chico que era Naruto, y que aunque tendría que compartirlo con algunas otras mujeres, eso no le importaba, puesto que a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres que ella conoce el respetaría y cuidaría a cada una como a nadie en el mundo. Mientras tanto Naruto bajo la cabeza al estar un poco avergonzado al saber que ella también era huérfana como él lo era. En ese momento Hiruzen tomo la palabra diciendo.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno Naruto, por lo que entiendo acerca de lo que acabas de decir es que mientras hables con Konan, tus prometidas y con cualquiera de nosotros no usaras tu fachada de idiotez verdad.

 **Naruto:** Así es viejo

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno ahorra si ya sin más rodeos la decisión por la que decidí acelerar es por la situación cambio, cuando Naruto iba a recibir el ataque en contra de él, despertó su línea de sangre.

En ese momento todos se quedaron intrigados hasta que Inoichi hablo.

 **Inoichi:** Una Línea de Sangre Hokage-sama, pero todos sabemos que los Uzumaki no poseen ninguna Línea de Sangre, además de que el Cuarto que nosotros supiéramos era hijo de aldeanos civiles los cuales no tenían ninguna así que es casi imposible.

 **Hiruzen:** Aunque no lo creas Inoichi la Línea de Sangre si pertenece por parte de Minato y él fue criado por unos civiles a causa de unos acontecimientos después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y es que resulta que al parecer Minato era hijo de Tsunade.

Sorprendiendo a todos los padres y Kurenai los cuales se quedaron realmente sorprendidos con la noticia, mientras que Hiruzen seguía hablando.

 **Hiruzen:** El cómo me entere acerca de esto hace poco como ustedes fue porque Minato antes de su muerte sello un pergamino en Naruto con un sello de sangre y al parecer unos días antes de su fallecimiento logro despertar su Mokuton, pero como no tuvo suficiente tiempo para aprenderlo y controlarlo, no le quedó otra opción más que sacrificarse por nosotros. Así que desde mañana Naruto comenzara a entrenar con Yamato quien le ayudara a practicar con el Mokuton, antes de que logre y comience de nuevo la academia en estos seis meses, para que no pueda dañar a nadie dentro o fuera de la academia a causa de algún descuido o que lo provoque y surja por accidente.

A lo cual todos miraban con asombro a cada palabra que decía el Hokage pues aún no se creía que Minato era el hijo perdido de Tsunade.

 **Hiruzen:** Mientras que Jiraiya a partir de la primera hora de mañana ira en busca de Tsunade junto con una copia de este pergamino que se lo entregara a Tsunade para que vuelva a la aldea y antes que nada sería mejor que todos ustedes hablen con sus hijas de todo lo que se habló el día de hoy y las presenten a Naruto para que se hagan la idea y vallan conociéndose, además de que le digan que seguirá con su fachada al pueblo para no levantar sospechas y evitar el caos en la población civil, y la población ninja, hasta que Tsunade llegue y sea presentado ante todos, luego de esto se harán los cambios de Namikaze a Senju, también pueden deben hablar con sus Clanes al respecto de esto, pero en todo momento se deberán mantener en secreto la identidad de Minato en secreto de los demás aldeanos, para que no allá atentados en contra de él.

Después eso todos los padres y Kurenai se quedaron sorprendidos por la información y después de haberla analizado correctamente se retiraron de la oficina del Hokage, no sin antes de que Kurenai se acercara a Naruto y esta le diera un beso de despedida en la mejilla haciendo que este se ruborizara y después de esto ella saliera de la oficina del Hokage al igual que Yamato quien desapareció en un Shunshin, no sin antes decirle

 **Yamato:** Naruto te estaré esperando mañana temprano en el Campo de Entrenamiento 44 ya que en este nadie entrena y hay mayor lugar para que entrenemos tus habilidades sin que haya algún inconveniente.

 **Naruto:** Entendido Yamato-Sensei.

Después de esto Naruto se preparaba para irse cuando Jiraiya lo detuvo para luego decirle.

 **Jiraiya:** Oye Naruto, espera ya que no estaré aquí contigo por un tiempo me gustaría que tengas esto y cuando regrese pueda ver el avance de tu progreso de la técnica que cree y le enseñe a tu padre hace tiempo, esta técnica no está terminada puesto que no se encuentra combinada con alguna afinidad elemental, pero su poder por sí mismo es demasiado devastador esta técnica es el Rasengan, además de que no sabemos cuál es tu afinidad Elemental toma este papel y aplícale Chakra así lograremos saber qué tipo de afinidad elemental posees para que podamos ayudarte a desarrollarla. Mira con atención si el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas posees afinidad de Fuego, si el papel se cortará en dos posees afinidad de Viento, si el papel se arrugará posees afinidad de Rayo, si el papel se desmoronará posees afinidad de Tierra y si el papel se empapa posees afinidad de Agua.

Para que después de escuchar las instrucciones Naruto y de haberlas entendido tomo el pergamino que le había dejado Minato y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, para que después tomara el papel que le entrego Jiraiya, y aplicara un poco de Chakra provocando una gran intriga a Hiruzen y Jiraiya, después de unos minutos el papel se cortó en cinco pedazos, a lo que tanto Hiruzen como Jiraiya dedujeron que poseía afinidad del Viento, pero mayor fue la sorpresa para ambos cuando uno de esos pedazos se inflamo y se hizo cenizas, demostrando que poseía una segunda afinidad y esa era la del Fuego, pero su sorpresa no se detuvo hay ya que otro trozo de papel se arrugo, el cual demostraba que poseía una tercera afinidad la del Rayo, después otro trozo de papel se desmorono demostrando que poseía una cuarta afinidad la de Tierra y por ultimo luego otro trozo de papel se empapara, así demostrando que poseía una quinta afinidad la del Agua. Así demostrando que no solamente poseía una afinidad sino poseía las cinco afinidades elementales cosa que se quedaron impresionados tanto Hiruzen y Jiraiya.

Después Naruto de saber cuáles eran sus afinidades elementales de Naruto ambos le pidieron a Naruto que repitiera el procedimiento solamente para estar seguro de lo que habían visto, para que después los resultados fueran los mismos quedando así asombrados al corroborar el resultado quedaran asombrados, después de unos minutos de que salieron de su asombro Naruto le dijo al Hokage.

 **Naruto:** Oye viejo me pudieras hacer un favor.

 **Hiruzen:** Y cuál es ese favor que me quieres pedir Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Solamente que si me pudieras acompañar a la bóveda de los Hokages para así poder tomar algunos pergaminos de las cosas que les pertenecieron a mis padres.

 **Hiruzen:** Claro Naruto vamos.

Saliendo de la oficina los tres y dirigirse hacia la bóveda, después de un rato al llegar a la bóveda Naruto se dirigió hacia las cosas de su padre y noto como tenía un sello de protección cosa que Jiraiya le dijo que con su sangre este se liberaría y luego lo podría volver a poner después, al escuchar esto Naruto con la poca sangre que le quedaba aun húmeda en su cuerpo logro quitar el sello para así tomar algunas cosas, incluyendo los Kunai's Espacio-Tiempo que estaban en ese lugar, los cuales Jiraiya los sello en un pergamino con un sello de almacenamiento para llevarlos con mayor facilidad, además de que entre las cosas se encontró con un pergamino el cual se impactó al ver el nombre que estaba escrito en él lo cual decidió tomarlo junto con unas cosas que traía las cuales se las dio rápidamente a Jiraiya, para luego volver a poner el sello rápidamente y luego en ese instante saliera corriendo del lugar lo más pronto posible, para así ser seguido por Jiraiya el cual no lograba alcanzarlo por ningún motivo, al haber llegado a su casa Naruto entra corriendo por toda su casa dejando abierta toda la puerta de la entrada de su casa mientras que Konan que se encontraba en la cocina le dice un poco enojada.

 **Konan:** Naruto-kun ya viste la hora, que es lo que me pudieras decir porque llegas tan.

Pero en ese entonces Konan no pudo decir nada más al ver la ropa de Naruto toda llena de sangre y alarmase un poco soltando el cucharon que traía y este callera al piso, mientras que Naruto rápidamente entraba a su cuarto para luego sentarse en su cama y se pusiera a leer aquel pergamino que le había llamado mucho la atención.

 _Para mi adorado Naruto_

 _Mi adorado Naruto-kun si te estas preguntando quien es la persona que te escribe esta carta pues esa persona soy yo tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, te dejo esta carta en dado caso de que algo salga realmente mal durante el parto y la gran bola de pelos que está dentro de mi interior logre escapar, a mí me mandaron aquí a Konoha una vez que mi aldea natal Uzugakure fue destruida, me sacaron de ella junto con mi hermana, después de que llegue a la aldea perdí conocimiento alguno de mi hermana, después de algunos años cuando supe que yo estaba embarazada de ti, me entere por una carta que de milagro era de mi hermana logre saber que aún estaba con vida y que se encontraba de igual manera que yo embarazada, esa fue la última noticia que tuve acerca de mi hermana y de tu futuro primo o prima, antes de despedirme para ir a parirte me gustaría decirte que el día más feliz de mi vida a parte del día en que me case con tu padre, puesto que si no me hubiera casado con el me hubieran obligado a casarme con alguien más o me hubieran puesto a parir constantemente para así restaurar el Clan Uzumaki, fue el día en que me entere por medio de Tsunade-sama a causa de un chequeo médico que me encontraba embarazada de ti, solamente espero que algún día me des múltiples nietos con tus diversas esposas jijijijijiji._

 _Atte. Kushina Uzumaki_

 _PD: Por cierto cuando me encontraba en servicio ninja yo era una gran maestra en el Kenjutsu, así que hace unos días pude sellar mi Katana Especial, solo espero que te puedas adaptar bien a mi Katana como yo lo hice, además de que en ese mismo rollo selle una de las técnicas de Kenjutsu que tenia de nuestro Clan junto con una técnica de Fūinjutsu, por lo que estas especialidades es por como éramos reconocidos por el mundo ninja y muchos desearían obtenerlas por lo que te pido que no las dejes caer en otras manos que no sean las tuyas o la de nadie que no sea un Uzumaki._

Una vez que Naruto había terminado de leer la carta Jiraiya que se encontraba realmente agitado junto con Konan se habían pesto a leer la carta desde hace unos momento junto con Naruto se sorprendieron al saber la noticia mientras que Naruto se encontraba con una gran mezcla de sentimientos, los cuales iban desde admiración, respeto, y un poco de vergüenza por lo que había comentado el de tener nietos, cuando apenas se había enterado de sus esposas, mientras por su rostro caían unas lágrimas al saber lo entusiasta que era su madre, mientras tanto Jiraiya y Konan al ver la reacción de Naruto deciden abrazarlo para que terminara de desahogarse.

Después de una noche en la cual Naruto había llorado por un buen tiempo hasta quedarse dormido, junto con Konan la cual se había quedado con Naruto para cuidarlo esa noche y para que se lograra tranquilizar hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos, mientras Jiraiya los tapaba con una sábana para luego salir del cuarto, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a su casa ya era de madrugada y en toda la aldea se encontraba muy tranquila, mientras en la casa de Naruto, este se encontraba en un gran y profundo sueño junto con Konan, en eso en medio de sus sueños Naruto se encontró en un lugar oscuro cuando enfrente de él aparecieron seis figuras frente a Naruto las cuales eran tres hombres y tres mujeres, la primera figura en presentarse era un hombre de algunos mediana edad el cual llevaba un kimono de un azul oscuro con unos pliegues blancos y unas decoraciones de unas Lunas blancas, su cabello de color plateado llegaba hasta la media espalda recogido en una cola de caballo además de que sus ojos eran oscuros, comenzó a hablar.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, como siempre aqui publicando un nuevo capitulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa, ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y con respecto a los comentarios que me hicieron hare los capitulos un poco mas largos y probablemente haga unos ligeros cambios en los que ya estan no les cambiare en si nada a los capitulos solamente que los capitulos que estan en dos partes los juntare en un capitulo para que sean mas largos y los proximos los tratare de hacer mas largos de hecho esto lo pensaba hacer el dia de hoy y subir otro episodio a parte de este mas aparte subir el siguiente de este como el de hoy pero por cosas de tiempo no pude y como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco, ademas de que tengo algunas cosas incompletas puesto que me faltan algunas traducciones asi que el que quierra ayudar con las traducciones se los agradecere.**


	6. 6- Regalos y Noticias a las prometidas

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

Perdón a todos los que leen este Fic por si les hice parecer que había uno nuevo capitulo, solamente aviso corregi un pequeño detalle en donde me había equivocado con unos nombres.

 **Cap. 6 Regalos y Noticias a las prometidas**

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto-kun antes que nada déjame presentarnos, nosotros somos las deidades que cuidan el planeta y el mundo ninja, por mi parte yo soy Tsukuyomi el dios de la Luna y ellos son mis hermanos y hermanas.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas una mujer de cabello negro el cual cubría toda su espalda, sus ojos eran totalmente negros con una pupila blanca, llevaba puesto con un Kimono Negro, con unos pliegues plateados una mujer se había lanzado hacia Naruto para asi abrazarlo con gran fuerza en contra de sus pechos, mientras que lo único que podía pensar Naruto era en que moriría de una manera muy feliz. Cuando otra mujer idéntica a la que sofocaba a Naruto pero con la diferencia de que ella tenía un cabello blanco, el cual también cubría toda la espalda y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos con una pupila negra, ella llevaba un Kimono Blanco, con unos pliegues oscuros, le decía.

 **¿?:** Nee-san suéltalo ya que no vez que lo estas matando, lo estas asfixiando.

Ocasionando que la mujer que estaba asfixiando a Naruto lo observa y viera como el rostro de este tenía una tonalidad morada a causa del oxigeno que le hacia falta, cosa que hizo que se espantara tremendamente y lo soltara rápidamente, mientras Naruto comenzaba a respirar rápidamente para recuperar el aire que le faltaba la pelinegra le dijo algo apenada.

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto, perdóname por eso no fue mi intención, déjame presentarme soy Yami la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

 **¿?:** Enserio lamento todo lo de mi Nee-san, Naruto-kun por favor perdónala ella siempre es así y por cierto yo soy Hikari la Diosa de la Luz.

Después de eso fue el turno del segundo hombre en presentarse, el cual también tenía un cabello blanco, el cual también le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran de color negros con un Kimono negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros.

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto-kun me da gusto verte de nuevo mi nombre es Shinigami y soy el Dios de la Muerte.

Después de eso la última chica se acercó a Naruto y le dio un gran abrazo mientras le daba un gran y sonoro beso en su mejilla casi al borde de sus labios, cosa que lo puso tan rojo que podían compararlo con Hinata y mientras que a Hikari y a Yami solamente se les vino pudo venir un pensamiento a la mente.

 *** Hikari y Yami:** Sí que ella es una gran asaltacunas

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto-kun yo soy Amaterasu la diosa del Sol, jejeje.

 **¿?:** Valla como siempre me dejan de último, pero que mas le puedo hacer, bueno a lo que venimos, hola Naruto-san disculpa a mis hermanas por lo revoltosas que son.

 **Hikari, Yami y Amaterasu:** Que fue lo que dijiste, ven y dínoslo en nuestras caras. – Esto lo dijeron gritando y con una gran cara de enojo -

 **¿?:** Como iba diciendo, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Susanoo y yo soy el dios del Mar y las Batallas.

Naruto se había quedado asombrado al saber que se encontraba frente a seis divinidades, era algo que nunca logro imaginar o soñar, a lo que después de eso solo puedo pensar y decir una sola cosa, mientras no dejaba ver a la Shinigami.

 **Naruto:** A… a… acaso me he mu… muerto, y como es esta eso de que nos volvemos a ver. – algo confundido por las palabras antes dichas por Shinigami.

 **Shinigami:** No Naruto-kun, no estás muerto aun te quedan muchos años por vivir y con respecto a eso es que yo ayude a tu padre cuando fue tu nacimiento mientras sellábamos al Kyubi, además de que en estos momentos nos encontramos en tu subconsciente. Hemos venido aquí para darte algunos darte algunos regalos, Kami-sama nos ha nos ha dado autorización para darte estos regalos, por tu forma de ser al no guardar rencor ante las personas que te tienen odio y no has hecho nada en contra de ellas.

Sorprendiendo a Naruto y este les responde.

 **Naruto:** Pues me he quedado sin palabras no sé qué decir al respecto, estoy muy emocionado aunque aún no me la logro creer.

 **Hikari:** Bueno Naruto-kun eso a veces suele pasar cuando nos ven por primera vez, y sin mas que decir yo comenzare a darte tus regalos, yo te daré mis poderes los cuales se reflejaran en ti como un nuevo Dōjutsu, además de que te daré este pergamino en el cual están descritas todas las habilidades y técnicas que puedes realizar.

Extendiéndole un pergamino blanco con bordes negros junto con el Kanji de Luz y después de que este lo tomara Hikari coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, para que después de unos instantes Naruto comenzara a brillar en una luz blanca y al desaparecer esta se observara como sus ojos se volvían iguales a los de la diosa, totalmentes blancos con una pupila negra.

 **Yami:** Bueno Naruto-kun sigo yo, y al igual que mi hermana mi regalo hacia ti también son mis poderes los cuales también estos también se reflejaran en ti como otro Dōjutsu, además de que te daré este pergamino en el cual están descritas todas las habilidades y técnicas que puedes realizar.

Extendiéndole un pergamino negro con bordes blancos junto con el Kanji de Oscuridad y después de que este lo tomara Yami coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, para que después de unos instantes Naruto comenzara a brillar en una luz oscura y al desaparecer esta se observara como sus ojos se volvían iguales a los de la diosa, totalmentes negros con una pupila blanca.

 **Amaterasu:** Muy bien mi primer regalo será el darte el conocimiento referente a cada una de todas las aldeas existentes en el mundo, además de que te daré un estilo de Kenjutsu el cual es único y nadie tiene existencia de él, este es (Ninja āto: Tan'itsu no burēdo) (Arte Ninja: Cuchilla Solar).

Extendiéndole un pergamino dorado con bordes rojos junto con el Kanji de Sol el cual contenía las Katas del Kenjutsu y después de que este lo tomara, Amaterasu coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y comenzara a transmitirle los conocimientos de las aldeas a Naruto mientras que el rubio sentía un leve dolor de cabeza debido a todo el conocimiento que le estaba entregando Amaterasu.

 **Tsukuyomi:** Mi primer regalo será el de hacerte inmune a cualquier Genjutsu, además de que te daré un estilo de Kenjutsu el cual es único y nadie tiene existencia de él, este es (4 Eisei no āto) (Arte de las Cuatro Lunas).

Extendiéndole un pergamino de color Azul con bordes Plateados junto con el Kanji de la Luna el cual contenía las Katas del Kenjutsu y después de que Naruto lo tomara, Tsukuyomi coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y comenzara a fortalecer su mente para hacerla inmune a los Genjutsus mientras que Naruto solamente sentía un pequeño y extraño dolor en su cabeza.

 **Shinigami:** Naruto yo también te tengo dos regalos el primero sera la habilidad de invocarme cuando necesites ayuda con algún enemigo, el cual deseas que este muera muy lentamente a causa de torturas interminables, - Mientras las demás deidades se le quedaban viendo con decepción al ver lo sádico que se mostraba en frente de Naruto - pero en cambio de que no me otorgues tu alma como sacrificio al invocare, me tendrás que otorgar la de tu enemigo y con eso estaremos en paz y como mi segundo regalo te entregare esta Katana única la cual es un Katana elemental ya que esta cuenta con su propia red de Chakra y gracias a esto podrás combinar todos tus Jutsus Elementales y así podrás crear unas técnicas devastadoras junto con ella, al igual que la podrás combinar con tus Dōjutsu que te acaban de dar mis dos hermanas.

Mientras que Shinigami hacia aparecer una Katana, la cual tenia una Saya (Funda) y Tsuka (Mango) de color Negra con detalles metálicos Platinados Oscuros, con un Tsuba (Rodela) tipo en forma de una Flor de Ocho Pétalos con dos mitades de círculos que están de forma paralela al filo de la Hoja con un pequeño marco del cual sobresale de este, la cual al estar en las manos de Shinigami se la ofrece a Naruto el cual al acercarse toma la Katana y se le queda observando unos instantes, hasta que decidió observar el filo de esta desenvainandola quedándose realmente impresionado al ver como el Mune (contrafilo) era de un color Negro Abismal, el (filo) era de un color Azul tan intenso como el color del cielo cuando anuncia la llegada de una tormenta infernal y el Yocote (Línea que separa la punta del resto de la hoja) tenia unas flamas de color roja, como la sangre misma.

 **Susanoo:** Naruto por ultimo mi primer regalo para ti es un estilo de Taijutsu único y mortal ya que hasta la fecha tu seras el primero en aprenderlo, este Taijutsu empleado correctamente provocara un ataque mortal haciendo que no exista ninguna defensa contra este, este Taijutsu se llamara (Kurimuzonreiji) (Ira Carmesí), - entregándole un pergamino el cual traía descifrado el desarrollo de este estilo, mi segundo regalo sera el que puedas exponer con facilidad el instinto asesino de tu Biju con el cual intimidaras a todos y para mi tercer y ultimo regalo te haré una persona fría al momento de matar a alguien, pero no te preocupes esto no se volverá una doble personalidad o algo por el estilo, ya que solamente te la daré para que al momento de que tengas que proteger a tus seres mas preciados no dudes con ellos, puesto que ellos no dudaran en hacerles daño a ellos o a ti pero este regalo no lo obtendrás en este momento ya que aun eres muy pequeño para esto y no seria prudente en estos momentos así que vendré nuevamente y te lo daré en algunos años.

Naruto solamente se había quedado realmente asombrando al igual que se sentía agradecido a causa de todos los obsequios que había recibido, para que al final solamente con una gran sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro les dijera.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus obsequios no sé qué decir estoy muy agradecido por todo _\- y después solamente bajara la cabeza y con una voz algo triste les dijera -_ solamente espero que esto no sea un sueño, cuando me despierte.

 **Hikari:** No es un sueño Naruto-san y para que estés convencido todos los pergaminos y tu nueva Katana estarán en tu habitación y para que tu padrino y tu amiga no estén confusos por nuestros obsequios que te hemos dado esta noche, los traeremos a tu subconsciente y les explicaremos todo.

Para que en unos instantes tanto Jiraiya y Konan aparecían algo desorientados entre todos los presentes, mientras tanto Jiraiya al ver a las mujeres presentes el cual querría lanzárseles, fue detenido por Naruto con un golpe en la nuca dejándolo con un gran Chichón, y este le dijera.

 **Jiraiya:** Pequeño granuja porque me detienes en este gran sueño.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas fue interrumpido por Yami.

 **Yami:** Jiraiya-sama este no es ningún sueño nosotros somos las divinidades de este mundo y cada uno de nosotros acabamos de darle unos obsequios a Naruto por tener un corazón tan puro y bondadoso, y los trajimos aquí a ambos para que estuviera al tanto de todo.

Después de la explicación rápida de la diosa de la Oscuridad todos se fueran desvaneciendo no sin antes despedirse y que Shinigami se despidiera diciéndole.

 **Shinigami:** Sin más que decir nosotros nos retiramos y recuerda Naruto, puedes llamarme cuando ocupes mi ayuda.

Mientras se veía como las tres restantes Deidades se desvanecían del subconsciente de Naruto y volvieran a sus sueños. A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó y observo que a su lado se encontraba Konan la cual se encontraba aun durmiendo recargada sobre el, después de unos instantes se acordó de lo ocurrido esa misma noche por lo que al girar su cabeza a su escritorio observo pegado a este su nueva Katana junto a los pergaminos que le habían dado las demás deidades y después volviera a voltear hacia Konan mientras le daba un cálido abrazo y comenzaba a caer en los sueños de Morfeo nuevamente, pero a los pocos instantes Jiraiya entrara al cuarto de su ahijado asustando a ambos por la manera en que entro mientras este los mira pícaramente, pero luego su mirada fue un poco de asombro al ver que no era un sueño lo que había ocurrido esa noche al ver todos sus regalos al lado de él. Después de un rato los tres se dispusieron a ir al comedor después de que ambos le habían dado una lección de golpes a Jiraiya por el gran susto , además por los malos pensamientos que tuvo al ver a Naruto y Konan abrazados mientras dormían, ya en la cocina Konan se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya el cual estaba lleno de moretones se encontraban platicando de lo sucedido en la noche, pero su platica fue interrumpida debido a que Konan ya les había servido los platos del desayuno antes de que Jiraiya partiera ese mismo día.

Durante el desayuno que tenían Naruto, Konan y Jiraiya no dejaban de platicar acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la Torre del Hokage antes de que Jiraiya fuera en búsqueda de Tsunade cosa que Konan miro con un poco de tristeza a Naruto al saber la noticia durante su desayuno, la cual no paso por desapercibido para Jiraiya que decidió hacerle un comentario de broma a Naruto ya que conocía los sentimientos de Konan hacia Naruto, así que decidió decirle.

 **Jiraiya:** Oye Naruto hablando de que estas en la Ley de Cría de Konoha, porque no agregas de una vez a otra a tu lista, - _sorprendiendo a Naruto al escuchar esto un poco levantando una ceja mientras seguía con su desayuno mientras Konan al escuchar esto se deprimió un poco más, pero justo en ese momento a Jiraiya se le formo una gran cara pervertida mientras veía a Konan y le decía. -_ digo solo decía que no sería mala idea agregar una más de una vez al fin y al cabo una de tus reglas que pusiste es que tu logres conocerlas mejor a ellas y ellas a ti y con respecto a esos términos yo digo que esa chica tendría una gran sobre las demás ya que a como veo las cosas siempre andan los dos juntos además de que saben todo uno del otro, _\- ocasionando que Konan al estar escuchando las palabras de Jiraiya supiera que el estaba hablando de ella poniéndose un poco colorada, mientras Jiraiya seguía hablando y Naruto solo levantaba una ceja en señal que no sabia a quien se refería –_ bueno solamente es un simple comentario que por lo que veo, creo que no te has fijado que ella siempre se fija en ti cuando estas distraído y cuando la volteas a ver esta mira para otro lado, no es cierto Konan.

Ocasionando que Konan se ocultara con ayuda de sus hombros, mientras que Jiraiya comenzara a reírse por unos segundos, pero es derivado y tirado al suelo a causa de un golpe que recibió en el rostro por parte de Naruto, mientras que Konan estaba en completo estado de shock y al mismo tiempo se encontraba apenada y ruborizada por lo dicho por Jiraiya y después Naruto le dijera gritando a Jiraiya.

 **Naruto:** Maldito Ero-sennin no logro entender esas estúpidas ideas de que siempre nos ves a mi y a Konan-chan como una pareja, _\- deprimiendo a Konan al escuchar de Naruto, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno de gran sorpressa al escuchar las demás palabras de Naruto -_ aunque tengo que admitir que Konan-chan es alguien realmente hermosa y muy bella y nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria y estoy realmente agradecido por todo lo que han hecho tu y ella en todo lo que llevo de mi vida para cuidarme, yo no soy de las personas que la obligaría a que estuviera entre mis futuras esposas, ya que ella ya debe de tener a alguien más dentro su corazón.

Mientras que con cada palabra que le decía Naruto a Jiraiya para defenderla, Konan se sonrojara cada vez más, mientras que de la cabeza comenzaba a salirle vapor y con un poco de rubor y nerviosismo le dice a Naruto.

 **Konan:** Na… Na… Naruto-kun, gracias por defenderme así pero la verdad es que.

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque de tantos nervios se había desmayado, a lo que rápidamente Naruto fue a auxiliarla, mientras que Jiraiya se recuperaba del golpe proporcionado por Naruto, mientras que en la aldea se encontraba en un completo estado de paz y tranquilidad hasta que fue por tres gritos los cuales sonaron unisonamente, los cuales se escuchaban de tal manera:

"¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

 **Inicio de Flash Back**

 **Minuto antes de los gritos en cada una de las tres residencias:**

 **En la mansion Hyuga**

Hiashi fue a la habitación de su hija mayor, luego le hablo preguntándole que si ya se encontraba despierta, a lo que ella le respondió que sí, le dijo que se alistara y fuera a su despacho a lo que ella presintió que era por algo malo que ella había hecho, luego de rato llego al despacho de su padre y toco la puerta haciendo que Hiashi le diera el pase y Hinata entrara cerrando la puerta tras de ella, luego Hinata toma asiento enfrente del gran escritorio de madera en el cual su padre estaba sentado ya en una silla detrás de él. Hinata entro en un gran nerviosismo, en eso Hiashi tomo la palabra, pero no sin antes hacerle una pequeña broma gracias a lo que había comentado Inoichi el día anterior.

 **Hiashi:** Hinata ya es momento de que conozcas un secreto que te había guardado y esto lo habíamos acordado guardar tu madre y yo hasta que llegara la hora de decírtelo, _\- lo que provoco que Hinata abriera sus ojos hasta parecer que se saldrían en cualquier momento, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le diría su padre, mientras que Hiashi trataba de decirle todo de una manera la cual hiciera que Hinata cayera en su pequeña broma –_ hace tiempo tu madre y yo antes de que tu nacieras nosotros habíamos acordado un matrimonio político con el que ahora es el descendiente de un Clan poderoso, lo único malo es que al ser él, el único miembro de su Clan que se encuentra en la aldea además de ser el único varón deberá tener diversas esposas gracias a la Ley de Clanes de Konoha con las cuales lograra resurgir nuevamente su Clan _\- mientras que en su rostro se le empezaba a formar una riza que pronto lo delataría si no se apresuraba a decirle la verdad, al ver que Hinata había caído en su broma y que comenzaba a tener una cara deprimida decidió acabar con todo –_ por lo que creo que sabrás acerca de esta Ley verdad Hinata _– a lo que Hinata solamente asintió -_ te encontraras con él en estos días junto a las demás que fueron escogidas para ser sus futuras esposas aunque por Ley el puede elegir a mas, por ese motivo fue que ayer por la noche fui con el Hokage para hablar acerca de esto y conocerlo un poco mejor, aunque él nos dijo a cada uno de nosotros que el solamente se casara con ustedes si es que solamente ustedes congeniaban con él, por lo que te pido que trates de hablar con él lo más que puedas y además se lo mas sincera que puedas con él y trates de que el compromiso avance y se realice _\- Hiashi al ver que Hinata se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas decidió acabar con todo y decirle quien era su prometido –_ y por ultimo antes de que te puedas retirar creo que tú ya lo conoces, es más creo que este año el estará en tu clase en la academia, si no me equivoco creo que él se llama Naruto Uzumaki.

Al escuchar ese nombre Hinata levanto rápidamente la vista hacia su padre como si le estuviera jugando una broma, pero al ver la sonrisa seria que tenía su padre puesto que sabía lo que ella sentía por él, ella se puso de una tonalidad de rojo nunca antes vista por nadie y dio un gran grito.

 **Hinata:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Mientras se desmallaba y se cayera de la silla pero antes de que se golpeara en el suelo Hiashi logro atraparla entre sus brazos, mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Residencia Yamanaka**

Inoichi se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hija, para poder hablar acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior con hija con respecto con su prometido, al llegar a su habitación y estar frente a la puerta se disponía a tocar la puerta para poder hablar con su hija, pero en ese momento escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la habitación, provocando que se alarmara y entrara rápidamente a la habitación. En el momento en que abrió la puerta Inoichi recibió un golpe en el rostro de parte de su hija la cual le había aventado su reloj despertador puesto que se encontraba ya que se encontraba totalmente enojada por algún motivo, a lo cual luego ver a su padre Ino con su con su enojo actual le dice a su padre.

Ino: Que no sabes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de tu hija papá.

A lo cual Inoichi le responde disculpándose mientras se encontraba sobándose su rostro debido al golpe con el reloj despertador que había recibido a causa de su hija

Inoichi: Perdón princesa es que como escuche un fuerte golpe pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo.

Ino: Estoy bien papá solo estoy harta y demasiado enojada papá, ya que no puedo creer que ese idiota de Sasuke-kun tenga esa actitud tan altanera que siempre tiene conmigo además aparte de que si el no fuera mi prometido es seguro que ni le dirigía un saludo, - _para seguir dando unos gruñidos por toda la habitación hasta que noto la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro su padre provocando que se quedara realmente confundida y con el mismo genio malhumorado le dijera –_ papá, ¿por qué te estas riendo de mi que es lo divertido?, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer para que ese idiota de Sasuke se fije en mi ya que va a ser mi esposo algún día?

Inoichi: Bueno hija creo que cuando te dije lo de tu casamiento con lo del ultimo heredero de un clan prestigioso casi extinto como lo es tu prometido, creo que tuviste un malentendido cuando hablamos acerca de eso me gustaría decirte que el Uchiha no es tu prometido, y como te habrás dado cuenta ayer cuando estábamos atendiendo la florería y vino una Anbu por un llamado del Hokage, fue porque ayer mismo me reuní con él y al parecer te encontraras con él en estos días, aunque también hay otra cosa tal vez tú ya lo conozcas, pero solamente te puedo decir que él se ha cubierto bajo un fachada con la cual ha hecho que a todos en la aldea incluyéndome lo ignoremos y lo pasemos desapercibido, además como te había dicho antes como último heredero entrara en lo de la Ley de Clanes de Konoha y por lo tanto cuando tú y las demás logren conocerlo mejor sé que todas se quedaran en un completo estado shock, al igual como yo lo estuve ayer al verlo sin esa fachada que tiene, _\- esto provoco que Ino quedara en un completo estado shock al enterarse de que su padre había sido totalmente engañando siendo él uno de los mejores en la División de IT (Interrogación y de Tortura), además de que también había engañado a toda la aldea_ _-_ bueno por ultimo cuando todos nosotros nos reunimos el dia de ayer el nos dejo en claro que quiere conocerlas mejor a cada una de ustedes y si por alguna razón ustedes no congenian, podrán deshacer el compromiso que habíamos hecho nosotros anteriormente para que no se sintieran obligadas a un matrimonio forzado, _\- ocasionando que Ino se sonrojara y se sintiera aliviada al enterarse de que su prometido no era un pervertido realmente y que resulta que no iba a ser un verdadero idiota -_ bueno por ultimo y como te dije anteriormente él dijo que se querría reunir con ustedes en estos días además de como te dije creo que tu ya lo conoces, ya que él se llama Naruto Uzumaki.

A lo que solamente Ino quedo completamente en shock al enterrarse quien era y solamente se oyó un enorme grito por parte de Ino ocasionando que su padre casi se quedara sordo a causa de esto.

Ino: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 **Residencia Inuzuka**

Tsume había llamado a su hija Hana para que fuera a su oficina donde hablaría seriamente acerca de algo realmente importante, dando por hecho Hana que cuando su madre se encontraba de esa manera era algo de suma importancia, cuando entro Tsume le informo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con el que sería su futuro prometido, mientras que en las afueras de esta vemos como un niño de aproximadamente de la edad de Naruto el cual tiene un pelo despeinado color castaño, tiene una piel blanca, sus ojos eran negros con las pupilas verticales como hendidura además de que poseía las distintivas marcas de color rojo en forma de colmillos del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas, el cual se encontraba junto a un pequeño cachorro blanco, posee un pelo erizado junto con unas orejas largas y caídas las cuales poseen una enorme mancha de color café en cada una de estas, ambos ojos son alargados los cuales aparentan estar cerrados. Los cuales trataban de escuchar lo que Tsume le iba a decir a Hana.

Tsume: Hana creo que ya es hora de que sepas quien sera tu prometido, se que va a ser algo espontaneo ya que el aun no se a graduado de la academia, pero ayer por la noche sucedió algo inesperado el cual además el cual me entere cuando fui a la reunión con el Hokage por lo que a causa de esto se tubo que adelantar el decirle acerca de esto y a causa de esto tu con las cachorras se encontraran en estos días para que ustedes logren conocerse mejor.

Llamando la atención de Kiba el cual estaba escuchando todo desde afuera al saber que el prometido de su hermana tendría más de una esposa cosa que le molesto, ya que no dejaría que alguien así se le acercara mientras que chasqueaba la lengua de lo molesto que estaba cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kuromaru, un gran perro su color de pelaje es de color negro, este poseía un parche circular en su ojo derecho demostrando que lo había perdido al igual que se notaba que también había perdido su oreja izquierda, el cual se encontraba en el techo de la mansión Inuzuka y al notar que Kiba estaba espiando la conversación privada que tenia su compañera con su hija este sigilosamente bajo del techo y se acerco hacia Kiba de la misma manera, al estar detrás de Kiba le soltó una gran mordida por la retaguardia ocasionando que Kiba soltara un gran grito de dolor el cual llamo la atención tanto de Tsume y Hana, las cuales salieron corriendo para ver que estaba ocurriendo y al deslizar las puertas vieron como Kuromru escupía un troso del pantalón de Kiba mientras que Kiba se sobaba donde había sido mordido por el compañero de su madre, al ver esto Hana solo tenia una cara de decepción al saber que tendría que arreglar el pantalón de su hermano pero en el fondo estaba feliz al ver lo que se había merecido por haberlas espiado, mientras que Tsume reprendía a Kiba por andar escuchando conversaciones que no eras de su incumbencia, mientras que los hermanos Haimura, Kuromaru y hasta incluso Akamaru se reían a causa de los golpes que le propinaba Tsume a su hijo, después de un rato en donde vemos a un Kiba con ojos en espiral y una Tsume mas relajada acercándose a Hana para por ultimo decirle.

Tsume: Bueno Hana como te decía antes que nos interrumpiera el mocoso de tu hermano él dijo que se querría reunir con ustedes en estos días, y también como te dije creo que ya lo conoces también al igual que todos en la aldea pero no saben quien es realmente.

Dejando en una intriga a Hana al saber que toda la aldea lo conocía pero nadie había sospechado antes respecto a esto.

Tsume: El nombre de tu prometido es Naruto Uzumaki.

Asombrando bastante a Hana al escuchar el nombre de Naruto para que luego solamente diera un gran grito y decir.

Hana: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto, Konan ya se encontraba reponiendo después de su desmayada por lo que después de estar ya un poco más calmada se armo de valor para decirle a Naruto lo que le había querido decirle antes de que se desmallara y al terminar de contarle todo, Naruto no supo que decirle en ese momento, pero después de un pequeño rato de un silencio un poco incómodo Naruto decidió tomar la palabra.

Naruto: La verdad Konan-chan no se que decir, nunca pensé que tu me verías de esta forma, por lo tratare de aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mi y tratar de que esto funcione, así que si tu quieres podemos intentarlo

Lo cual provoco que Konan al escuchar las palabras de Naruto aceptara gustosamente mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente y Jiraiya sonreía alegremente. Después de haber terminado de haber terminado de almorzar, tanto Naruto y Jiraiya se terminaron de alistar y luego Jiraiya se despidiera tanto de Naruto como de Konan los cuales se encontraban abrazándolo en ese momento, ya que saldría durante un tiempo en búsqueda de Tsunade y aunque Konan había insistido en que ella lo acompañara Jiraiya se negó mientras solamente le había dicho.

Jiraiya: Gracias por tu oferta Konan, pero mejor quédate y cuida del cabeza hueca de nuestro querido Naruto.

Mientras que a Naruto solamente se le venía a la mente la idea de que durante la búsqueda de su Obaasan se detendría en diversos bares para beber alcohol y eso haría que se tardara más en la búsqueda. Después de que Jiraiya se fuera Naruto se despidió de Konan con un beso el cual para sorpresa de ella fue su primer beso en los labios dejándola así en un gran estado de Shock, con una gran tonalidad de rojo además que de su cabeza comensaba a salir humo y mientras Konan trataba e razonar lo que había ocurrido, Naruto ya había salido de su casa y se dirigía rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento del Hokage en donde se encontraría con Yamato para empezar con el entrenamiento con el Mokuton, mientras que Konan aún no salía de su estado de Shock tras el beso que le había dado o mas bien robado Naruto, mientras tanto Naruto corría apresuradamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento ya que al despedirse de su padrino y de la Konan ahora una más de sus prometidas se le había hecho tarde. Después de unos veinte minutos más tarde Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento observando a un Yamato un poco molesto por la tardanza de Naruto, y al verlo Naruto este le pidió disculpas.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, como siempre aquí publicando un nuevo capitulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa, ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión, con respecto a la Katana que le dio Shinigami a Naruto espero y logren reconocerla más adelante también describiré la Katana que le dejo Kushina a Naruto y creo que también la** **reconocerán, ademas de que tengo algunas cosas incompletas puesto que me faltan algunas traducciones así que el que quiera ayudar con las traducciones se los agradeceré, también ahora que me estoy acercando a los capítulos que aun me faltan por desarrollar un poco mas es probable que me tarde un poco para subir puesto que en estos momentos estoy con lo final de este semestre en la universidad y pueda que no tenga suficiente cabeza para pensar en esto** **y como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco.**


	7. 7- Comienza el entrenamiento

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 7 Comienza el entrenamiento**

 **Naruto:** Yamato-sensei mil disculpas por llegar tarde, pero es quería estar un tiempo más con Ero-sennin, antes que partiera ya que él es muy querido para mí como si fuera un padre.

Yamato no lo regaño solo suspiro ya que él sabía que Naruto se encontraría solamente con su amiga Konan, pero lo que no sabía Yamato es que Konan ya no era solamente su amiga, además de que aun y estando con ella Naruto correría un poco de peligro ya que no estaría Jiraiya para protegerlo de los ciudadanos de la aldea. Después de esto Yamato le indico con lo que sería la rutina de entrenamiento.

 **Yamato:** No hay problema Naruto, bueno durante estos meses antes de que inicie el nuevo ciclo escolar en la academia entrenaremos de la siguiente forma, primeramente durante todo el tiempo de nuestro entrenamiento harás tus rutina de ejercicio por la mañana, por lo que tengo por entendido las cuales haces desde hace tiempo, pero con la única diferencia de que lo todo este tiempo usaras pesas en tus piernas y brazos las cuales cada cierto tiempo irán en aumento gracias a unos Sellos de Gravedad para aumentar aún más tu resistencia y al mismo tiempo tu velocidad, durante el Primer Mes comenzaremos con ejercicios para el mejoramiento del manejo de Chakra los cuales según el Hokage tienes un poco de control de este, ya que para realizar a la perfección el Mokuton se necesita un extremo control de Chakra para esto los ejercicios que realizaras serán la escalada de árboles y cuando la domines pasaremos al siguiente nivel el cual es caminar sobre el agua esto dos ejercicios los practicaremos con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin ya que al desaparecer todos los conocimientos y experiencias regresaran a ti, después para el Segundo Mes iniciaremos con el entrenamiento básico de Taijutsu en donde al acabar este entrenamiento podrás elegir algún tipo de Taijutsu que se adapte a ti o desarrollar tu propio estilo de Taijutsu.

 ***Naruto:** Jejeje y se sorprenderá cuando sepa que ya poseo un gran estilo además de ser único.

 **Yamato:** Y dependiendo de tu progreso en este mes comenzaremos con los Ninjutsus, para el Tercer Mes practicaremos con tu Ninjutsu, para el Cuarto Mes aprenderás a utilizar algunos Ninjutsus utilizando tu Chakra Elemental pero a causa de que tu poses las cinco afinidades más aparte tu Kekkei Genkai aprenderás solamente Cinco Jutsus de cada elemento incluyendo Cinco Jutsus del Mokuton con las cuales serán más que suficiente por el momento ya que para tu edad el saber Treinta Jutsus es más de lo necesario y sin contar que más adelante entrenaras con algunas técnicas de Kenjutsu y un poco de Fūinjutsu y no te preocupes sobre estas hablare con el Hokage para que alguien experto en estas técnicas te ayude a entrenar mejor, para el Quinto Mes nos enfocaremos en el Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu y cuando aprendas lo necesario aprenderás un poco del Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu del Clan Uzumaki que te dejo tu madre y por último en el Sexto Mes y como tus cartas de triunfo y Ases Bajo la manga entrenaras solamente nos enfocaremos en el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador) de tu padre junto con el Rasengan de Jiraiya-sama

Una vez habiendo estado listo todo el régimen de lo que sería el entrenamiento comenzaron con lo que sería el entrenamiento

 **Primer Mes:**

Y como le había dicho Yamato, Naruto todas las mañanas hacia sus ejercicios con las pesas colocadas las cuales iniciaron con Cinco Kilos en cada una las cuales solamente le tomaron un par de días a acostumbrarse para que luego pasaran a Diez Kilos, durante a este tiempo a Naruto se le complicaba el subir cuando hacia sus ejercicios de trepar árboles, al ver esto Yamato le permitió aprender el Kage Bunshin con lo cual solamente con un día de practica logro hacerlo exitosamente sorprendiendo mucho a Yamato por la habilidad de Naruto al haber creado Seis Kage Bunshin en su primer día, al día siguiente Naruto junto con los Clones se encontraban practicando la caminata en los árboles, al término de ese día Naruto se despedía de Yamato para marcharse a su hogar, a lo cual se dispuso a desaparecer a todos los Clones de una sola vez, cuando Yamato se disponía a advertirle a Naruto sobre el conocimiento masivo que recibiría si hacía caso pero fue tarde ya que Naruto había caído inconsciente a causa de toda la información recibida, para la semana segunda semana del mes ya había aprendido a usar los Kage Bunshin a la perfección además de que ya dominaba la caminata por los árboles y comenzaba sobre el agua.

También durante ese mes en uno de sus días de descanso decidió reunirse con las que serían sus prometidas

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Ese día por la mañana Naruto se había levantado temprano y como de costumbre se había marchado a hacer sus ejercicios antes de ir matutinos, al terminar Naruto decide crear un Kage Bunshin y enviarlo a que hiciera una de sus travesuras y como era costumbre decidió hacerles una broma a los ninjas que estaban de guardia en las puertas de Konoha los cuales siempre se encuentran dormidos provocando que cualquiera ya sea civil o algún ninja pudiera salir o entrar de la aldea sin que se dieran cuenta, al llegar el Clon con estos saco un marcador de uno de sus bolsillos y pintarrajeo sus rostros, para que después de esto colocara unos pasteles de merengue de tal forma que cuando se levantaran se los envararan en los rostros y por ultimo amarro sus pies con una soga para que cayeran, y para la cereza del pastel decidió despertarlos usando una corneta de aire, lo que provoco que casi les diera un infarto del susto que les provoco y se levantaran de sus sillas que estaban casi recostadas contra la pared y se mancharan el rostro y al final cayeran, mientras que Naruto se había reído al ver lo ocurrido para que después al ver como se iban levantando ambos decide salir corriendo de ahí, no sin antes que los ninjas dijeran.

 **Ninja 1:** Condenado Naruto ya verás cuando no estemos cuidando la puerta.

 **Ninja 2:** Nos las vas a pagar completas.

Después de que el Clon se escapó de la vista de los dos guardias desapareció del lugar dándole así los detalles de todas las bromas que había hecho a Naruto en especial la de cierto par de ninjas, mientras que este se dirigía a su casa para darse una ducha y alistarse ya que a todas las vería en un restaurant de barbacoa, el cual el Hokage le había recomendado un día que fue a ver el avance de Naruto ya que este contaba con algunos cubículos privados donde Naruto podía platicar con cada una quitándose su fachada, después de haber llegado a su casa fue recibido por Konan la cual lo había tirado al entrar a la casa, para que luego ella le diera un beso en la mejilla y le dijera

 **Konan:** Hola Naruto-kun como estuvo tu entrenamiento.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Konan-chan, ahorra si me permites me gustaría tomarme una ducha antes de irnos.

Haciendo que Konan solo le dirigiera una cálida sonrisa y ambos se levantaran, para que así Naruto fuera al baño y tomara una ducha mientras que Konan fue a terminar de arreglarse, al salir de este Naruto fue a alistarse a su cuarto, después de unos minutos se había terminado alistar llevando puesto una playera blanca sin mangas con un remolino característico del Clan Uzumaki en su pecho, con una chaqueta de color blanca con detalles negros, y con un pantalón estilo Anbu negro que al verlo cualquier persona dirían que Naruto era otra persona distinta, al salir de su habitación su rostro se puso completamente rojo al ver como Konan estaba vestida, ella llevaba un pantalón negro el cual estaba casi pegado por completo a ella, el cual le llegaba hasta sus tobillos y traía sus sandalia de Anbu además de que traía una playera la que se asemejaba a una gabardina la cual delineaba a la perfección, no poseía mangas dejando ver todo sus brazos hasta la altura de los hombros, en la parte delantera tenía un cierre que cerraba su playera e impedía que se abriera, debajo de este la playera se dividía en dos dejando ver parte de su abdomen, su espalda estaba completamente descubierta.

 **Konan:** Ya estoy lista Naruto-kun, te parezco bonita vestida así.

Cosa que Naruto solamente pudo asentir, ruborizando un poco más a Konan de lo que ya estaba, mientras que ambos salían de la casa y se pusieron en marcha hacia el restaurant, pero no paso mucho tiempo en el cual Konan se acercó a Naruto y lo tomo del brazo, mientras que en ese momento Naruto sintiera como su brazo rozaba con el pecho de Konan, mientras que Konan tenía una cara de gran felicidad al estar al lado de Naruto y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este provocando que durante el recorrido varios aldeanos se les quedaran viendo a la pareja disgustados y otros se quedaban viendo solamente a Konan lo que a Naruto no le agrado nada eso.

Al llegar al restauran tanto Naruto como Konan observaron a cuatro chicas las cuales dos de ellas aun y cuando vestían como civiles portaban su banda ninja, luego se sorprendió más al ver como Hinata hablaba sin tartamudear con Kurenai quien por orden de su padre unos días antes la había puesto bajo su cuidado. En cuanto a Ino ella se encontraba divagando no sabía que decir, mientras que tenía un rubor parecido al de Hinata, al igual que Hana, no se sabía cuál de las tres se podía poner más ruborizada tal como si fuera una competencia. Al estar a unos metros de ellas tanto Naruto como Konan las saludaron desde lo lejos probando que las cuatro chicas que estaban fuera del restaurant voltearan a ver hacia donde la pareja que se les aproximaba, después unos minutos y presentarse Naruto junto con las demás se dispusieron a entrar, después de que la encargada los llevara al lugar cubículo que había reservado, entraron en este y pidieron la comida, mientras esperaban la comida Naruto noto que en ese momento las cuatro chicas que lo habían esperado en las afueras del restaurant se encontraban ruborizadas, y al observar que Naruto las estaba observando decidieron bajar un poco la cabeza para evitar que Naruto las notara, provocando que Naruto levantara una ceja, puesto que no sabía porque todas se encontraban de la misma manera, mientras Konan solo soltó una leve risita. Después de un rato de estar en ese lugar Naruto decidió comenzar a hablar para romper el hielo que se había formado en la habitación.

 **Naruto:** Bueno señoritas espero que estén teniendo un muy buen día todas ustedes, creo que sus padres ya les debieron contar todo y acerca de cómo ira esto, cuando me entere acerca de los matrimonios arreglados de nuestros padres arreglaron, fui directo con el Hokage y cuando se enteró de todo me dijo que era momento de que supiera todo, acerca de quienes iban a ser todas ustedes y de la Ley de los Clanes de Konoha. Kurenai y cada uno de sus padres me contaron cada una de las circunstancias de nuestros compromisos, por eso me gustaría dejar algo realmente bien claro, yo no quiero que ustedes se sientan obligadas a causa de esto, lo único que me gustaría saber es si ustedes están dispuestas a intentar que este compromiso sea posible, no porque nuestros padres hallan hecho un acuerdo, sino porque así lo desean ustedes. Además antes de que me pregunten acerca del gran cambio de actitud, de ropa y quien es ella, solamente tengo que decirles algo, como también creo que ya les habrán dicho sus padres todo este tiempo he estado he estado bajo una gran fachada que me he creado, haciendo para que nadie en esta aldea le preste atención a un niño payaso y escandaloso y con respecto a cómo me comporto ante Sakura, bueno pues en realidad todo eso también es parte de mi fachada y pudiera ser un poco más creíble, además de que no la soporto por su forma de ser tan creída y solo lo hice porque ella es la única que en ocasiones me hablaba.

Provocando que cada una de las tres chicas que no estuvieron presentes la noche anterior con el Hokage, abrieran los ojos con gran asombro ante la gran sorpresa que les había hecho saber Naruto ocasionando que se ruborizaran aún más de lo que ya estaban, mientras que a todas se les había venido el mismo pensamiento en común.

 ***Hana, Hinata, Ino:** No puede ser pudiendo tener el sueño de todo hombre y tener todo un harem para él, él lo rechaza por la felicidad de cada una de nosotras.

 ***Hana, Ino:** Tal vez si vale la pena el darle una oportunidad

 **Naruto:** Y con respecto a ella en resumidas cuentas ella es una vieja alumna de mi padrino y muy querida amiga mía, la cual quedó huérfana después de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi y mi padrino decidió entrenarla acogiéndola como su aprendiz así que ella ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria y es alguien muy querida para mí, ella quiso acompañarme el día de hoy solamente espero que no les moleste su presencia.

Para que después Konan saludara a todas las presentes, recibiendo uno saludo de parte de todas las demás. Después cada una comenzaron a armare más de valor y comenzaron a hablar, para así poder terminar de romper el hielo que había en ese momento. La primera en hablar fue Hinata la cual tenía un gran rubor que comenzaba a rebasar al de las presentes y con una voz casi inaudible.

 **Hinata:** Bu… bu… bueno Na… na… naruto-kun, por mi parte no ten… tengo pro… problema al… alguno con ella en… en que sé que… que… quede con… no… no… nosotras y además yo… yo… yo… yo siempre he teni… tenido un sentí... sentimiento de a… amor hacia… hacia ti y… y por… por mi par… parte yo si… si acepto, para int… int… intentarlo.

Provocando que todos al haber terminado de escuchar lo que había dicho Hinata y en especial las chicas que sabían los sentimientos de Hinata quedaron impresionados a todos, en especial Ino ya que pensó que era impresionante que se atreviera al decírselo y no se desmallara después de tanto tiempo ocultarlo. Y por parte de Naruto nunca se lo imagino de ella a tal grado que pensó que si lo hubiera sabido antes dejaba la fachada con Sakura y hubiera ido directo con ella. Para que el luego tomara la palabra.

 **Naruto:** Sabes Hinata yo también he guardado un secreto y es que desde hace algún tiempo yo he estado enamorado de ti y si nunca me hubiera enterrado de mi legado, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido el valor para decírtelo y todo lo hubiera ignorado haciendo que todo se fuera por el caño debido un poco al temor acerca de que tu padre no nos hubiera dejado salir.

Provoco que Hinata al terminar de escuchar lo que Naruto estaba diciéndole se desmallara y alcanzara una nueva tonalidad de rojo junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que a todos se les comenzaba a aparecer una gota estilo anime, mientras que Kurenai la recostaba en el sillón, mientras que Ino tomaba la palabra.

 **Ino:** Sabes Naruto si me hubiera enterado de que eras tú y no ese idiota de Sasuke, me hubiera ahorrado todas las molestias de poder fingir que me gusta ese estúpido y arrogante de Sasuke, pero lo que más me impresiona es que todo lo que sabemos de ti ha sido solamente una ilusión muy bien creada, también a causa de esto solamente me ha surgido una pequeña duda la cual es que si esos entrenamientos tan intensivos que hacías y nos contaba Hinata en verdad también eran parte de tu fachada.

Mientras tanto Hinata reaccionaba poco a poco y regresaba a la normalidad aun con su gran rubor en el rostro mientras que Naruto tomaba nuevamente la palabra.

 **Naruto:** Pues en realidad todos esos entrenamientos si eran reales y fueron impuestos por mi padrino con el que he estado viviendo al igual que con Konan la cual como les dije anteriormente es alguien muy importante para mí y espero que ella sea algo más en mi vida al igual que ustedes si logramos hacer que nos llevemos bien, además de que a mi padrino siempre lo he visto como si fuera un padre para mí, puesto como sabrán yo no sabía de mis padres, a causa de que ellos tienen diversos enemigos y pudiera ser que si se supiera de quien soy hijo pudiera estar en peligro.

Quedándose todas con un gran asombro por lo que habían escuchado. Para que luego Hana tomara la palabra.

 **Hana:** Así que todo está fama de ser un niño payaso, revoltoso e irresponsable que te has creado fue para evitar problema alguno con los aldeanos y con los enemigos de tus padres hasta que llegue el momento y ya no la ocupes más ¿cierto?

Provocando que la mirada de todas con excepción de Konan se posara en Naruto el cual solamente asintió a lo anterior. Y después Naruto termina diciendo unas últimas palabras antes de comenzar a comer.

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces chicas pudiera saber si no es mucha molestia lo que piensan cada una de ustedes acerca de todo esto, si piensan intentarlo o no?

Para así recibir la respuesta de cada una de ellas.

 **Kurenai:** Naruto-kun como te había dicho aquella vez que platicamos en la oficina del Hokage yo si acepto tu propuesta para intentarlo, así que no pienso declinar ante lo que había dicho antes ahora.

 **Hinata:** Yo… yo… yo ta… ta… también a… ace… acepto Naruto-kun.

 **Ino:** Creo que yo también le entro al fin y al cabo esa fachada que tienes, me agrada un poco, y si lo piensas bien el simple hecho de ocultar como eres en realidad y después demuestres como eres en realidad, eso ya lo convierte en una de las mejores bromas que hallas hecho.

 **Hana:** Bueno yo también le entro pero siempre y cuando muestres respeto a cada uno de los perros los cuales siempre están conmigo ya que los considero como parte de mi familia.

 **Naruto:** Ok, y con respecto a ti Hana eso lo sé muy bien además de que sé, cómo tú y todos los que pertenecen a los de tu clan tratan a sus compañeros caninos por lo que tratare de llevarme lo mejor posible con ellos.

 **Hana:** Bueno en ese entonces ya te ganaste a otra de tus prometidas Naruto.

Mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla provocando que todas soltaran una carcajada al ver lo rojo que se ponía Naruto a causa de ese beso. Para que así durante la comida lograran platicar más relajador, y luego Kurenai sacara el tema de que solamente hace algunos días se había convertido en una Junnin y todos la felicitaran, al igual que Konan había ingresado a los Anbus hace algunas semanas sorprendiendo más a todas. También en esa convivencia Hinata e Ino descubrieron que ambas tenían varios pasatiempos en común, como el de Hinata le gustaba un poco la jardinería y crear ungüentos medicinales a base de algunas plantas medicinales, e Ino trabaja en la florería de sus padres en su tiempo libre. Al final de la comida cuando se disponían a irse Naruto les hizo prometer que él se reunirían con cada una de ellas por separado y una vez a la semana se reunirían todos para estar todos juntos y convivir un poco más entre todos, para así poder reunirse para tener una cita ocasional debes en cuando o simplemente para que platicaran y así se conocieran mejor.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 ** _Segundo Mes:_**

Durante este mes Naruto por las mañanas hacia sus ejercicios de resistencia llevando consigo sus pesas en los brazos y muñecas las cuales cada una tenían un peso de Cincuenta Kilos en cada una, al terminar de hacerlos hacia unos ligeros ejercicios de Chakra para que después comenzara con los entrenamientos básicos de Taijutsu con Yamato, el cual hacia unos Moku Bunshin (Clon de Madera) los cuales se enfrentaban a los Kage Bunshin de Naruto mientras que el Yamato y el Naruto original practicaban personalmente, mientras que Yamato se quedaba cada vez más sorprendiendo al ver los resultados de Naruto ya que según Yamato era un genio ya que apenas había pasado medio mes y ya le costaba hacerle un poco de frente a Naruto.

Y al igual que durante el primer mes Naruto cada vez que tenía tiempo libre pasaba algunos días conociendo a cada una un poco mejor, con Konan no había muchas cosas nuevas que conocer de ella ya que Naruto ya la conocía desde que era pequeño y ambos sabían todo uno del otro, así que solamente se sentaban juntos y platicaban de algunas cosas, mientras que debes en cuando hacían origami o en algunas ocasiones Konan cuando no era requerida para el servicio Anbu ayudaba a Naruto con su entrenamiento, también salían una que otra vez salían de paseo por la aldea.

Con Kurenai decidieron pasear por el parque observando las plantas y los árboles, también Naruto se enterró que Kurenai era amante de la lectura, lo cual fue una cita perfecta para la Naruto y Kurenai.

Con Hinata fue una cita algo extraña pero divertida para Naruto ya que cada 20 o 25 minutos Naruto tenía que cargarla ya que Hinata siempre se desmayaba, pero eso a Naruto no le incomodaba para nada.

Cuando se encontraba con Ino era una cosa totalmente diferente ya que al andar con ella noto que era una chica hermosa y dulce, además de ser algo dominante, por lo cual él casi siempre era arrastrado por todas partes a las que iban, cosa que no le molestaba para nada puesto que sentía agradable el estar con alguien y que además esta le prestara atención

Y con el tiempo que pasaba con Hana fue algo divertido puesto que les gustaban el estar paseando por el bosque junto con los Hermanos Haimura, aunque en la primera cita fue algo complicada ya que los tres fueron muy sobreprotectores con Hana a tal grado que cuando Hana le tomo la mano a Naruto, los tres Ninken se lanzaron hacia Naruto y lo mordieron por un largo rato hasta que Hana los logro zafar de este para que luego los regañara y les explicara todo acerca de Naruto a lo que los tres se sintieron muy arrepentidos, para que luego los tres le dijeran a Naruto que lo sentían cosa que a Naruto lo espanto, ya que nunca pensó que pudieran hablar haciendo que Hana le explicara que esa era una habilidad que poseían la mayoría de los perros de su Clan, después de eso siguieron paseando por el bosque mientras los tres canes se mantenían alerta para que cierto rubio no se sobrepasara.

 ** _Tercer Mes:_**

Durante este mes Naruto por las mañanas hacia sus ejercicios de resistencia llevando consigo sus pesas en los brazos y muñecas las cuales cada una tenían un peso de Cien Kilos en cada una al terminar de hacerlos hacia unos ligeros ejercicios de Chakra, para que después Naruto con ayuda de Yamato comenzaran a entrenar sus Ninjutsus, también durante este tiempo Naruto dejaba en su casa un par de Kage Bunshin los cuales entrenaban el Taijutsu que le había dejado Susanoo en el patio y es que Naruto unos días antes le había pedido a Kurenai que le ayuda a colocar un Genjutsu en el patio de su casa para que no interfirieran los aldeanos en su entrenamiento cuando entrenara su Taijutsu que le dejaba Yamato ya que sabía que ella era la mejor en Genjutsus, aceptando gustosamente y después de colocar unos sellos los cuales ayudarían a que durara mejor la Ilusión la cual haría que el patio se viera vacío sin ningún cambio alguno, durante pasaba el tiempo Naruto descubrió que el Taijutsu en si era un Taijutsu Asesino, ya que en un combate real este lograba romper y pulverizar a cualquiera o a cualquier defensa por mayor impenetrabilidad que tuviera ya que una vez en una de sus prácticas.

Inicio de Flash Back

En el patio de la residencia de Naruto se encontraban practicando 2 Moku Bunshin el Taijutsu que les había otorgado Susanoo ambos se mostraban un poco agotados y un poco heridos cosa que si hubieran sido unos Kage Bunshin, estos ya hubieran desaparecido desde hace rato, pero fue en ese momento cuando nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque entre sí, cuando el Clon 1 se había lanzado en contra del Clon 2 para así darle un golpe en su abdomen, lo cual al impactar el golpe no solamente hizo desaparecer al Clon 2 sino que detrás de este se encontraba una enorme roca la cual se encontraba incrustada en el suelo, al impactar contra esta provoco que se destrozara con gran facilidad dejando un gran cráter en donde estaba esta, por lo que descubrió el Clon se hizo desaparecer para así entregarle los sucesos de ese mismo momento a Naruto (original) y al ver los recuerdos del Clon Naruto solamente pensó que este Taijutsu podía ser mortal contra cualquiera si no se utilizaba debidamente.

Fin Flash Back

También durante este tiempo al ver como Naruto pero fueron a los pocos días de la segunda semana en lo que estaban entrenando cuando un Anbu llego al campo de entrenamiento en el cual le dio una noticia a Yamato.

 **Anbu:** Yamato-san el Hokage lo requiere para que realice una misión.

 **Yamato:** Entendido iré en unos momentos. _\- Y así el Anbu desapareciera en un Shunshin dejando una estela de humo, mientras Yamato. -_ Naruto en verdad lo siento pero me necesitan en esta misión pero veré si alguien te puede ayudar con tus Ninjutsus, espero no se demore mucho la misión y pueda regresar lo antes posible para seguir con nuestros entrenamientos.

Mientras se retiraba del lugar hacia la Torre

En ese momento Naruto decidió hacer unos cuantos Kage Bunshin, los cuales aparecieron unos Cien Kage Bunshin a lo cual Naruto estuvo feliz al verlos para luego decir.

 **Naruto:** Haber todos présteme atención, todos se dividirán en grupos de Veinte cada uno, el primer grupo de Veinte practicaran con los Ninjutsus Katon, el segundo grupo de Veinte con los Ninjutsus Fūton, el tercer grupo de Veinte con los Ninjutsus Raiton, el cuarto grupo de Veinte con los Ninjutsus Doton y por último el quinto grupo de Veinte con los Ninjutsus Suiton, mientras yo entrenare nuestro Taijutsu junto con otros Clones para tratar de hacer una variante un poco menos agresiva y un poco más defensiva.

Recibiendo un Hai de cada uno de los Clones para después marcharse a practicar con sus Ninjutsus junto con Naruto que se había ido rumbo a su casa.

Durante este mes cuando Naruto pasaba los días con sus prometidas y como era de costumbre todos los aldeanos los miraban a cada una de las parejas y con rabia y disgusto, ya que todos los aldeanos pensaban que eso no era posible y que Naruto las debía de tener bajo un Jutsu mental con el cual el las controlaba. Pero lo que más les impacto a cada una de ellas fue cuando Naruto les conto una noticia en una cita en la cual todas se reunieron.

 **Naruto:** Chicas como todas ustedes se habrán dado cuenta durante todo el tiempo en que hemos estado juntos los aldeanos siempre me ven con mala cara así que como les había dicho anteriormente a cada una, hoy les tengo que contar algo lo cual acerca con lo cual a lo mejor ustedes querrán romper el compromiso, así que lo entenderé si es que ustedes deciden hacerlo y es que yo soy nada más ni nada menos que el Jinjurichi del Kyubi _– Sorprendiendo tanto a Hana como a Kurenai por lo que había dicho Naruto, mientras seguían escuchando con atención lo que les comentaba Naruto. -_ y es que todo esto ocurrió cuando yo recién había nacido exactamente el día en que el Kyubi ataco la aldea hace diez años mis padres tuvieron que sacrificarse por mí y por la aldea para que el Kyubi no destruyera por completo la aldea así que sin más remedio tuvieron que sellarlo dentro de mí y es por eso que todos en esta aldea me odian, porque todos creen que soy la reencarnación del Kyubi, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia.

Pero al terminar de redactar la historia Naruto se quedó realmente sorprendió y conmovió al ver que ninguna de sus prometidas les importaba, sino de hecho todas estaban orgullosas por lo que era, aunque luego Hinata interrumpió preguntando.

 **Hinata:** Solo tengo una cosa que no entendí Naruto-kun que es en realidad un Jinchuriki.- _Cosa que Ino presto atención a la pregunta que había hecho Hinata puesto que ella estaba en las mismas.-_

 **Kurenai:** Mira Hinata un Jinchuriki es un contenedor el cual dentro de él se encuentra una de las Nueve Bestias con Colas, en el cual Naruto es el contenedor de la Bestia de Nueve Colas y además la más poderosa de ellas.

 **Hinata:** Ohh… pues eso es asombroso Na… Naruto-kun.

 **Ino:** Naruto en verdad Hinata tiene toda la razón.

 **Hana:** Si, eso es algo realmente asombroso

 **Naruto:** Aunque en cierta parte estas en lo correcto Kurenai-chan, pero en realidad no son Nueve Bijus son Diez.

 **Kurenai:** Como que son diez Naruto no te comprendo.

 **Naruto:** Pues veras existen los Nueve Bijus con Colas pero existe uno más el cual casi todo mundo no le da importancia este Biju es el Reibi mejor conocido como el Biju de Cero Colas.

Asombrando aún más a todas al saber todo lo que sabía Naruto.

 **Kurenai:** Naruto-kun eso es algo asombroso de alguien y si no me equivoco al decir esto por todas creo que al decirnos esto acabas de conseguir más puntos a tu favor con cada una de nosotras, pero solo tengo una pregunta que no me cabe en la cabeza.

 **Naruto:** ¿Cuál?

 **Kurenai:** Por qué no has hablado al respecto con todos los miembros de la aldea acerca de esto así ya no te molestarían.

 **Konan:** No lo creas Kurenai-chan pero tanto como Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-kun y yo les hemos tratado por hacer todo lo posible para que todo mundo entienda, pero la aldea se ciega a todo y no nos creen a ninguna de nuestras palabras.

A lo que todas se sintieron con un resentimiento acerca de lo ciegos que pueden ser los aldeanos y no poder ver la realidad de todo. Para que luego Naruto les dijera.

 **Naruto:** Y también hay una cosa más pero solamente espero que esto no afecte su decisión acerca de su compromiso conmigo, a la hora de tomar una decisión y es que antes que nada esto que les diré esto debe de permanecer como un secreto hasta que el Hokage me de autorización para decirlo a todo mundo, pero como no quiero tener ningún secreto con ustedes se los diré pero como dije antes nadie debe de saber de esto hasta que llegue la fecha indicada _-cosa que todas aceptaron gustosamente a guardar el secreto a Naruto por lo que Naruto se dispuso a contarles todo._ y es que mi otro secreto es que hace tiempo cuando algunos aldeanos hicieron un atentado en contra mía para matarme, _\- sorprendiendo a todas al saber que tanto era el rencor que le guardaban que siempre querían atentar contra la vida de Naruto -_ descubrí que mi padre me dejo un pergamino en un sello de sangre en mi mano derecha en el cual me contaba que unos días antes de morir hace diez años junto a mi madre el día en que el Kyubi ataco bajo la influencia de una persona, logro activar su Kekkei Genkai la cual no pertenecía a sus padres quienes lo criaron, _\- llamando la atención de todas, pero cuando Ino iba a preguntar algo a Naruto, este prosiguió con su relato -_ y con respecto a porque se crio con otras personas es porque según las Leyes si hay una Guerra todo hijo de un ninja se pone en custodia de algún familiar o en caso de no haber en un orfanato que fue en el caso de mi padre, pero durante la Guerra el junto con otros niños de ese orfanato los secuestraron, pero luego fueron rescatados, pero debido a la suposición de que algunos habían muerto a mi abuela le habían dicho que había sido asesinado, ocasionando que fuera dado en adopción, ellos lo criaron adecuadamente y cuando tuvo cierta edad supo por parte de quienes lo criaron que el realmente era adoptado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que era feliz con ellos y la razón por la que no pudo utilizar su Kekkei Genkai en ese momento fue porque no lo dominaba aun y por eso mis padres tuvieron que sacrificarse por mí al nacer en el día del ataque a la aldea, también en el pergamino que me relataba todo esto me conto que días después de que descubrió su Kekkei Genkkai hizo algunas pruebas de ADN y al ver los resultados descubrió que sus sospechas eran correctas de quien pudo haber sido su madre biológica y al parecer por lo que sabe el Hokage mi abuela biológica aún vive y ya fueron a informarle para que viniera a la aldea. _– Llamando la atención de Hana, Hinata, Ino y Kurenai, y luego Ino hiciera la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de las cuatro. -_

 **Ino:** Y entonces Naruto quien es tu verdadera abuela Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Pues como les dije es un secreto, pero se los diré así que por favor guárdenme ese secreto, mi abuela, no es nadie más, ni nadie menos que una de las tres Sennin legendarias Tsunade-sama.

Al escuchar esto todas dieron un enorme grito el cual decía.

 **Todas:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Cosa que Naruto rápidamente las intento callar para no llamar mucho la atención, mientras que las cuatro lo comenzaron a llenar de preguntas y así pasaron los días en que Naruto pasó su tiempo libre con sus prometidas

 ** _Cuarto Mes:_**

Durante este mes Naruto se encontraba practicando Kenjutsu con un Bokken el cual contaba con un Sello de Gravedad con el que poco a poco aumentaba su peso para que fuera simulando y acostumbrando al mismo peso de una Katana real, el cual le había dado cierta Anbu Neko con la que se encontraba entrenando a diario y había aceptado a ayudarlo a entrenar ya que desde hace un par de días cuando Naruto regresaba a su casa se topado con ella y le había pedido su ayuda a lo que acepto gustosamente, la cual le enseñaba las Katas Básicas del Kenjutsu y para sorpresa de ella, Naruto aprendía rápido.

Y con relación a su Fuinjutsu Konan decidió ayudar a Naruto un poco con su Fuinjutsu, ya que sabía un poco acerca de este tema debido al entrenamiento que había hecho con Jiraiya, además de que gracias a su entrenamiento con el Fuinjutsu logro tener un gran avance con el Hiraishin además de que había completado en dominar el Rasengan, para finales de ese mes Yamato regreso de su misión a la aldea donde al haber regresado y haber entregado el informe de la misión al Hokage, se enteró de todo el avance de Naruto y en especial que ya había encontrado a alguien con quien había estado practicando su Kenjutsu y Fuinjutsu sorprendiéndose por todo su avance en ese tiempo Naruto.

Yamato: Perdón por llegar un poco tardarme tanto Naruto, pero la misión se demoró y cuando fui a entregar mi reporte de la misión a Hokage-sama, me entretuvo al darme tu avance y me sorprendió que en este tiempo hallas avanzado tanto en todo este tiempo así que por el momento solo nos enfocaremos en el Mokuton junto con tus dos ases bajo la manga.

Pero en ese momento Naruto puso una gran sonrisa para que luego este le dijera.

Naruto: Jijiji, oiga Yamato-sensei aunque para serle sincero no solamente avance con mis Ninjutsus, Kenjutsus y Fuinjutsu, sino también ya domine el Rasengan.

Al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Naruto, Yamato realmente se desmallo por lo impresionado que estaba y de rato cuando se despertó se encontró rodeado de unos cien Narutos practicando entre sí con el Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu. Mientras pensaba que todavía seguía inconsciente y que lo que había sabido era solamente un sueño por lo que decidió sacarse de la duda al darse un pellizco y al darse cuenta que no era un sueño dijo.

Yamato: Naruto.

Pero en eso todos los Narutos voltearon y dijeron unísonamente para burlarse de Yamato.

Narutos: Si Yamato-sensei.

Para que después con una cara y tono irritado y enojado les dijera.

Yamato: Le estoy hablando al Naruto original.

Pero en ese momento uno de los clones dio unos pasos al frente y dijo.

Naruto: Eso no se va a poder de momento ya que el original no se encuentra aquí en este lugar por el momento Yamato-sensei, él está dando vueltas en la pared de los límites de la aldea para tener mejor resistencia en las piernas y en el manejo de Chakra al correr en lugares horizontales, mire hay va aunque también se encuentra en su fachada para que no lo descubran.

Mientras señalaba a un Naruto que corría por toda la pared que limitaba el perímetro de la aldea, perseguido por unos ninjas nuevamente por haber pintarrajeado el monte Hokage además de que le había hecho algunas bromas a ciertos ninjas que lo estaban siguiendo ya que estos se habían quedado dormido nuevamente.

Yamato: Bueno alguien que me haga el favor de que le diga al original que cuando termine de limpiar todo lo que ensucio que lo quiero ver inmediatamente, mientras tanto los que practican con el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu sigan con sus ejercicios mientras los que están entrenando con los Ninjutsus quiero que vengan conmigo en este momento.

Para que luego el Naruto que había tomado la palabra se desvaneciera dejando una estela de humo, para poder darle así la información al Naruto original. Mientras que la mitad de los Clones se dirigían con el original

Después de haber transcurrido los seis meses restantes en lo que Naruto entrenaba y se reunía y salía en varias citas con sus prometidas para conocerse mejor.

 ** _Quinto mes_**

En la primera semana de este mes Naruto se encontraba practicando con el Mokuton con el cual Naruto daba grandes pasos con respecto al Mokuton, pero un día en el que estaba entrenando su Mokuton, Kurama lo llamo mentalmente puesto tenía planeado decirle algunas cosas.

Naruto: Hola Kurama, para que me has llamado esta vez.

Kurama: Nada mocoso, solamente que he estado pensando en algunas cosas, además de que he estado viendo tu progreso y me ha complacido.

Naruto: Bueno eso es un gran alago viendo de tu parte.

Kurama: Bueno ya basta de tanta platica inútil, la razón por la que te llame es que he visto lo que hace ese Taijutsu que te dio Susanoo, por lo que en este tiempo he estado pensando y he decidido que te enseñare mi Taijutsu con el que a diferencia de aquel que has estado practicando este cuenta con una gran ofensiva como defensiva, solamente esperaba el momento justo para hablarte de esto para que así pudieras tener mayor fuerza en todos los músculos de tu cuerpo al igual que ocuparas mejorar tus reflejos para así anticipar los enemigos de tus enemigos junto a la velocidad para mejorar tu ofensiva.

Naruto: Wow, Kurama eso suena interesante pero tengo unas dudas, como es que me enseñaras todo esto y como se llama.

Kurama: Bueno para eso lo emplearemos de la siguiente manera, por el día tú seguirás con tus entrenamientos normales, pero por las noches durante el tiempo en el que estés dormido, vendrás a verme y practicaremos las Katas del Taijutsu y con respecto al nombre no tiene ninguno por lo que si quieres puedes nombrarlo.

Naruto: Mmm… está bien Kurama cuando comenzamos a practicarlo.

Haciendo que a Kurama se le formara una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurama: Que te parece esta noche mientras duermes, solamente que para esto que te parece si haces una pequeña remodelación en este lugar.

Naruto: Y como hago eso.

Kurama: En verdad ya ni porque es tu mente y puedes hacer lo que tu quieras aquí. _\- Esto se lo dijo con un gran tono de ira al igual que con una vena en la cabeza. –_

Naruto: Ok, ok pero no te enojes, pensare en algo mejor. _\- Después de unos momentos se veía como las paredes se derrumbaban poco a poco y del suelo comenzaban a salir unos árboles que hacían lucir a Kurama como un zorro normal y la reja comenzaba a hacerse pequeño collar el cual apareció en el cuello de Kurama, al igual que junto un pequeño rio que terminaba en un pequeño lago. -_

Kurama: Maldito mocoso como te atreves a ponerme un maldito collar como si fuera un maldito perro yo no soy uno de esos sacos de pulgas.

Naruto: Perdón Kurama pero no sabía de qué otra poner el sello.

Kurama: Grrrrrr, está bien mocoso. _\- Mientras hacia un gesto de aburrimiento y bufaba para que después solamente se viera una gran sonrisa en este la cual le provoco a Naruto un pequeño escalofrió al saber lo que se avecinaba. -_

Y así siguieron los siguientes días de la misma que le había dicho Kurama, durante el día Naruto seguía con el plan que tenía hecho Yamato y por las noches al momento de estar dormido visitaba a su compañero interno y entrenaban juntos, para mediados de ese mes Naruto ya tenía un control casi completo del Hiraishin, al igual que con el avance del Kenjutsu que le había dado Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu al igual con la combinación con los elementos Katon, Fūton y Raiton en su Kenjutsu, los cuales practicaba en secreto en su casa junto con algunos otros Clones los cuales practicaban con los Dōjutsu junto con la ayuda de los pergaminos los cuales leían y practicaban algunas técnicas de los pergaminos ya que algunas eran necesario a un oponente para usarlos pero como solamente eran clones solo estudiaba estas técnicas, mientras que por las noches Naruto cuando se iba a dormir siempre visitaba a su compañero para así entrenar junto a él en el Taijutsu que le estaba enseñando.

 ** _Sexto mes_**

En este mes se había dedicado a repasar todo lo que había entrenado, además de seguir con el dominio de ambos Dōjutsu los cuales había tenido muy poco avance con estos, el Hiraishin lo manejaba a tal grado que ya lo dominaba tan bien como lo hacía Minato, su Taijutsu Kurimuzonreijiya lo tenía perfeccionado solamente que por lo mortal que era decidió solamente lo usaría en ocasiones realmente necesarias de vida o muerte, por lo que optaba más el Taijutsu (), también durante este tiempo Naruto junto con cada una de sus prometidas avanzaron dieron un paso más a tal grado que ahorra ellas y el eran oficialmente novios, cosa que los aldeanos de la aldea no aprobaban esto..

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana el cual es el mas largo que he escribido hasta ahora, como siempre aquí publicando un nuevo capitulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa, ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión, esta vez me esmere mucho en este capitulo y espero les complasca,me tarde un poco en hacerlo y en subirlo ya que esta semana habia estado un poco ocupado pensando en una sorpresa para hoy que es el cumpleaños de mi madre,** **pero lo bueno fue que ya tenia una gran parte de este capitulo hecho desde hace buen tiempo por lo que solamente lo modifique, también como habia dicho me estoy acercando a los capítulos que aun me faltan por desarrollar un poco mas es probable que me tarde un poco y aunque ya se acabo el este semestre de la universidad no me he puesto a pensar muy bien las cosas para los siguientes capitulos y pueda que me tarde un poco** **y como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco.**


	8. 8- Inicio en la Academia

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

Antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber subido ayer el episodio y es que apenas hoy pude terminar los detalles de este episodio ya que durante la semana toda mi familia estuvo vuelta loca, eso me incluye a mi tambien con los ultimos preparativos de la graduacion de mi hermana que fue ayer por eso pido disculpas y sin mas demora aqui se los traigo el nuevo capitulo de la semana.

 **Cap. 8.- Inicio en la Academia**

Naruto se había levantado temprano y como era de costumbre se dispuso a ejercitarse con sus ejercicios matutinos, antes de volver a su casa y alistarse decidió el dar unas vueltas por las murallas de Konoha aplicando Chakra en sus pies mientras corría sobre ellas, en donde unos ninjas a los cuales Naruto debes en cuando les hacía bromas cuando estos se quedaban dormidos mientras estaban de guardia, ya se encontraban esperándolo y es que desde hace un par de meses al terminar sus ejercicios ambos ninjas lo esperaban con una taza de té para así platicar un rato cosa que ese día no fue diferente, para cuando Naruto tenía que retirarse estos le desearon suerte mientras veían a Naruto alejarse.

Durante su regreso a su casa Naruto recordaba todo lo que había vivido esos seis meses con sus prometidas. Cuando estaba con Hinata logro que su timidez desapareciera pero solamente era cuando estaba junto a él o sus otras prometidas, lo único que no cambiaba en ella era cuando Naruto le daba un beso Hinata no dejaba de desmayarse, con Hana sus citas ya eran más tranquilas ya que los Hermanos Haimura siempre que veían a Naruto estos siempre les jugaban bromas a Naruto acerca de algunas cosas intimas con respecto a Naruto y Hana provocando que este se sonrojara bastante al igual que con Hana pero está siempre los regañaba mientras estos se carcajeaban, con Ino fue diferente ya que ella decidió complacer a Naruto acatando sus deseos de que dejara de hacer dietas ya que le había comentado que ella era perfecta tal y como era y no necesitaba ninguna dieta, ocasionando que Ino se sonrojara y se abalanzara haciéndolo caer y esta le diera un gran beso en su boca, también al estar escuchando a Naruto el cómo entrenaba algunas técnicas de sus ancestros y que lo hacía para honrarlos, Ino decidió hacer lo mismo que el rubio estuviera igualmente orgullosa de ella y con Kurenai ella sentía que aun y cuando ella junto con Hana y Konan eran mayores que él y según ella sentía que Konan junto con ella eran las más mimadas, además de que tanto Naruto como Kurenai descubrieron que los dos vivían muy cercas del uno del otro y a causa de esto Kurenai quería reunirse casi a todos los días todo el día con él en su casa, cosa que no le desagradaba para nada puesto que más bien le gustaba ya que tanto Kurenai, Konan y Naruto compartían algunas cosas en común como el hecho de que los tres eran huérfanos, además de que de vez en cuando los tres desayunaban, comían y hasta a veces cenaban juntos y eso le gustaba mucho ya que cuando Naruto se encontraba con todas él se sentía como si fueran una muy grande familia.

Solamente faltaban dos horas para que iniciara sus clases en la academia, para eso Naruto decidió tomar una ducha para estar limpio, después se puso su nueva ropa la cual junto con todas sus novias lo habían llevado en un día de compras y lo habían ayudado a escoger algunas prendas nuevas, la cual consistía en una camisa negra sin mangas, junto con unos pantalones negros estilo Anbu los cuales traían un dibujo del rostro de un Zorro Naranja en su pierna izquierda, junto con unos tres pergaminos en los cuales se los coloco en su pierna izquierda, mientras que en la derecha traía su porta Kunai y Shuriken, además de que traía una chaqueta negra con algunos detalles naranjas lo cual no pudieron hacerle cambiar de opinión, además de que en su espalda traía el remolino característico del clan Uzumaki, después de esto se dispuso a desayunar un plato de ramen instantáneo junto con algo de fruta, para así terminar de alistarse lo más rápido posible e irse rumbo a la academia. Mientras se preparaba para cerrar todo bien ya que nadie estaría en la casa por un rato puesto que Jiraiya aún no regresaba y Konan había salido en una misión Anbu. Cuando se disponía a ponerse en marcha una Anbu con un cabello de color morado, conocida para Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de su casa y le decía.

 **Anbu:** Naruto-kun el Hokage requiere tu presencia en este mismo momento es con respecto a un asunto familiar.

Sorprendió a Naruto al haber escuchado la noticia salió rápidamente junto con la Anbu en dirección hacia la Torre del Hokage y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage Naruto la abrió rápidamente golpeándola fuertemente contra la pared y luego Naruto comenzara a decir.

 **Naruto:** Viejo que…

Pero Naruto ya no pudo decir nada más al ver frente a él a tres persona además del Hokage mientras que una de ellas venía siendo su padrino Jiraiya y las otras dos eran dos mujeres, una de ellas era una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio el cual se encontraba recogido en dos coletas las cuales llegaban hasta la cintura, también tenía unos flequillos los cuales llegaban hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Y la otra era una mujer joven con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca la cual traía cargando un cerdito en sus brazos, el cual su color de piel es rosa claro, muy similar a cualquier otro cerdo, aunque mantiene un rubor constante sobre sus mejillas vestía un chaleco rojo y un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello fue en ese entonces que el Hokage tomo la palabra diciendo.

 **Hiruzen:** O Naruto buenos días, veo que llegaste muy rápido.

Pero igualmente que Naruto este no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía planeado decirle puesto que en ese momento se había lanzado hacia Tsunade para luego darle un gran abrazo mientras que por su rostro recorrían algunas lágrimas para luego decirle.

 **Naruto:** Obaasan acaso eres tú.

Ocasionando que Tsunade tampoco pudiera soportar el que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro mientras que ambos se abalanzaban uno hacia el otro para luego abrazarse mutuamente.

 **Tsunade:** Así es hijo, soy yo tú Obaasan.

Mientras tanto todos observaban tan conmovedora escena familiar sacándole una sonrisa de alegría a todo mundo, para que luego Hiruzen interrumpiera tan conmovedora escena diciendo.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno perdón por interrumpir tan conmovedora escena, pero Naruto sé que hoy comienzas tus clases en un rato así que no me demorare mucho con esto. Tu abuela Tsunade acaba de regresar y tomara el cargo nuevamente como la líder del clan Senju, además como ella ya se encuentra presente ya podemos iniciar con el dar a conocer inmediatamente tu cambio a Senju.

Ocasionando que Tsunade se pusiera aún más feliz al saber que ahora no dejaría que nada le pasara a la única familia que tenía, para después Tsunade decirle.

 **Tsunade:** Naruto no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que aún tengo a alguien de mi familia con vida y esa persona eres tú, pero te alegrara saber que no solamente tienes a tu Obaasan con vida si no también a tu Ojiisan, el cual por lo que veo te ha cuidado muy bien todos estos años.

Ocasionando que todos los presentes se asombraran a causa de las palabras de Tsunade y más aún un cierto peliblanco que se encontraba en un completo estado de shock al escuchar tales palabras, mientras Naruto comenzaba a tartamudear algunas cosas.

 **Naruto:** He… e… ent… entonces, mi Ojii… ojii… Ojiisan es.

Pero no pudo terminar puesto que Tsunade lo interrumpió diciéndole con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tsunade:** En efecto Jiraiya es tu Ojiisan. _\- Ocasionando que Jiraiya callera desmayado al saber dicha noticia, mientras Tsunade se tiraba a carcajadas por la reacción que había tenido Jiraiya mientras ella y Naruto seguían con su conversación. -_ Sabes Naruto cuando Jiraiya me encontró y me dio la copia del pergamino en verdad me sorprendió bastante la noticia, con tal y decirte que casi me desmayo de que tú estabas con vida y de que tu padre estaba más cerca de lo que yo esperaba y no me diera cuenta de eso, también ya se un poco acerca de tu vida y de tu fachada que tienes con los miembros de la aldea lo cual me encanta y no puedo esperar a ver la cara de toda esta aldea al dar a descubrir tu verdadero yo, además de que no perdonare a nadie por lo que te ha hecho sufrir estos años, tanto así que desearan no haber nacido jajajajajajaja. _\- Cosa que hizo muy feliz a Naruto al escuchar todo lo que le decía Tsunade acerca del él, hasta que escucho la risa de terror de Tsunade que causo un gran escalofrió a Naruto, Hiruzen y Shizune. –_ a y por cierto se me olvidaba presentarte a alguien, ella es la sobrina de un viejo amigo mío el cual falleció durante la Segunda Guerra desde entonces la he cuidado como a una hija además de que la hice mi aprendiz.

 **Shizune:** Hola mi nombre es Shizune un gusto en conocerte Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Hola Shizune-chan el placer es todo mío.

A lo que al escuchar la forma en que la saludo Naruto, Shizune no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tsunade y luego dijera.

 **Tsunade** : Y este cerdito de aquí que trae Shizune es mi mascota TonTon

 **TonTon:** Oink

 **Naruto:** Hola pequeño Tamborcito mucho gusto en conocerte, _\- Mientras Naruto le frotaba la cabeza a TonTon recibiendo un pequeño puchero por parte de TonTon. –_ ya no te enojes TonTon solo estoy jugando contigo. _– Haciendo que TonTon volviera a inflar sus cachetes y desviara su vista hacia un lado, ocasionando algunas risas por parte de Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto y Hiruzen -_

Después de unos minutos Jiraiya logro reaccionar observo con mayor tranquilidad las cosas pero luego nuevamente se le vinieron las palabras que había mencionado Tsunade anteriormente a lo que después nada más se quedó pensando en algunas cosas, después de una pequeña platica en la oficina el Hokage saco unos papeles en los cuales se los coloco en frente a Naruto y le dijo.

 **Hiruzen:** Naruto aquí ya están los papeles con los que tu apellido Senju se dará a conocer como es costumbre en todos los matrimonios la mujer asumirá el apellido del hombre tú ya no serás conocido como Uzumaki, sino que ahorra serás conocido como Naruto Senju.

Dejando un poco inseguro a Naruto al escuchar y agachaba la cabeza con un poco de tristeza ya que al firmar estos papeles dejaría de tener el apellido que tubo toda su vida, hasta que solamente se escuchó la leve voz de Naruto decir.

 **Naruto:** Disculpa viejo pero por casualidad no habrá forma alguna de que conserve mi apellido Uzumaki, _\- Asombrando a todos pero antes de que dijeran algo Naruto prosiguió con su discurso. -_ no es que diga que no es mala idea el que sea un Senju pero me gustaría conservar el Uzumaki junto con el Senju si fuera posible ya que ambos estos dos Clanes son lo que representan mi familia y no me gustaría elegir solamente uno ya que al hacerlo el otro se quedaría en el olvido. _\- Dejando con una sonrisa de orgullo a todos al escuchar las palabras que decía Naruto. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Pues eso sí que es una lástima Naruto pero no se puede hacer nada a menos que se decida hacer la unión de los Clanes que en ese caso los dos Clanes llegarían a formar uno y en dado caso sus descendientes llevarían ambos apellidos, _\- Sorprendiendo a Naruto al escuchar esto, mientras que Hiruzen seguía con su relato pero esta vez con una voz un poco más apagada. -_ pero para esto Naruto, se necesitaría las firmas de la pareja que se casaran que en este caso serían tus padres, _\- Deprimiendo un poco a Naruto al escuchar esto, mientras que al Hokage se le formaba una ligera sonrisa, mientras buscaba algo en uno de sus cajones. -_ pero no te preocupes Naruto, ya que hace poco me encontré con estos papeles con los cuales fueron firmados por tus padres _\- Llamando un poco la atención de Naruto el cual cambio un poco su rostro mientras miraba al Hokage. –_ porque hace algún tiempo me encontraba buscando unas cosas realmente importante *(cof… cof… cof… algunos libros cof… cof… cof… de cierto autor pervertido cof… cof… cof…)* descubrí esto. _\- Sacando otro bonche de papeles. –_ y por lo que leí el día que tu padre supo lo de Tsunade le dijo a tu madre lo que había dicho y Minato al ver lo que implicaba decidió redactar un documento con el que su casamiento ya no sería un simple casamiento sino seria uno de Unión de Clanes donde el Clan Senju y Uzumaki se unirían y para eso ocupaban las firmas de ambos y del Hokage, que para en ese entonces Minato era el actual Hokage. _– Mientras le mostraba los documentos a Naruto el cual parecía más que contento al saber que podría llevar ambos apellidos al ver ese documento con ambas firmas en él, mientras al resto se les formaba una gran sonrisa al ver lo feliz que estaba Naruto. –_ Muy en Naruto entonces toma esto, en este otro documento que ya había hecho por si las dudas cuando encontré estos documentos en los cuales redacta que debido a esto tú ya no serás conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, sino que de ahora en adelante como Naruto Senju Uzumaki, _– Entregándole así el documento a Naruto el cual rápidamente lo tomo y firmo para que por último el Hokage dijera. –_ muy bien Naruto esto es todo espero que este año sea algo espectacular y además de que si no me equivoco en la lista de la academia que acabo de mandar aparecerás como Naruto Senju Uzumaki, solo faltarían algunas cosas por terminar pero no te preocupes yo me encargo del resto.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto y se fuera de la oficina junto con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune para así salir los tres de la oficina del Hokage e ir todos juntos con rumbo a la academia, mientras que todos los aldeanos se quedaban asombrados al ver el regreso de Tsunade a la aldea, pero también tenían una mirada de desprecio al observar que Naruto estaba acompañando al grupo

 **En la academia.**

Todos se encontraban platicando y haciendo un poco de alboroto con respecto a la llegada de Tsunade a excepción de un chico que estaba durmiendo en su lugar el cual se encontraba al lado de un chico de huesos grandes el cual estaba comiendo como siempre una bolsa de patatas. Cuando de repente un Chunin con cabello largo de color negro, el cual lo trae atado con una cola de caballo en punta semejante a una piña, también con una cicatriz en su nariz además de que llevaba el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja. Que al momento de entrar todos se calmaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, en eso noto que no se encontraba su estudiante favorito cosa que lo puso triste pensando que ya no vendría más a la academia. Después de observar todo esto comenzó a hablar.

 **¿?:** Buenos días clase mi nombre es Iruka Umino y voy a ser su Sensei durante el tiempo que estén aquí, sin más que decir comenzare a tomar asistencia. Aburame Shino.

 **Shino:** Presente.

 **Iruka:** Aburame Torune.

 **Torune:** Presente.

 **Iruka:** Akimichi Chōji.

 **Chōji:** Presente ham, ham, ham. (Típico de Chouji hablar mientras come).

 **Iruka:** Haruno Sakura.

 **Sakura:** Presente, Sensei.

 **Iruka:** Hyūga Hinata.

 **Hinata:** Pre… pre… presente.

 **Iruka:** Inozuka Kiba.

 **Kiba:** Presente, woof. (Seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru haciéndose presenta también.)

 **Iruka:** Kurama Yakumo

 **Yakumo:** Presente Sensei.

 **Iruka:** Nara Shikamaru

 **Shikamaru:** (Bostezo) presente.

Y así continuo tomando asistencia, cuando de repente es interrumpido a causa de un rubio que abrió las puertas y al observar quien era noto que no era nada más ni nada menos que su alumno favorito.

 **Naruto:** Gomen-sensei me quede dormido ya que no sonó el despertador, y me vine corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Mientras que todos hablaban entre sí por la forma distinta en que llego vestido Naruto, cuando Iruka le contesto. Y una Hinata e Ino se estaban aguantando la riza al saber que todo eso de llegar tarde es solo una fachada él ya había llegado solo que no había entrado.

 **Iruka:** Haa, llegaste Naruto, pensé que no vendrías más a la academia, pasa a tu asiento. Muy bien cálmense todos seguiré tomando asistencia. _\- A lo que se fue a tomar su lugar en medio de Ino y Hinata, las cuales le habían reservado un lugar en medio de ellas dos. -_ Bien continuemos haber donde me quede así, Senju Uzumaki Naruto

 **Naruto:** Presente.

Al escuchar esto se hizo un silencio tan intenso que se podía oír el caer de un alfiler, a la vez que volteaban a observarlo y preguntarse a sí mismos, como es posible ese baka sea un Senju.

 **Iruka:** Naruto porque haces este tipo de bromas con respecto con el apellido Senju del que forma parte Tsunade-sama la cual acaba de llegar hoy no te salvaras del castigo, además que yo sepa la única miembro con vida del clan Senju es ella y ella no tuvo algún hijo antes de irse de la aldea.

 **Naruto:** Iruka-sensei por más extraño que parezca esto no es una broma, durante las vacaciones en mi mano apareció un sello de sangre y de él apareció un pergamino el cual me dejo mi padre, el cual había descubierto algunos días antes que era parte del Clan Senju al despertar el Mokuton, mi Otousan realizo una prueba de ADN y esta resulto positiva de que era parte del Clan Senju mi padre le iba a contar todo a Tsunade-sama, pero por desgracia ella ya había dejado Konoha, hace unos meses el Hokage contacto con ella y le explico todo junto con una copia de este pergamino que fue el que me dejo mi padre, _\- Tomando uno de los pergaminos que traía, el cual se lo lanzo a Iruka el cual lo atrapo y lo abrió para luego comenzarlo a leer, mientras lo leía este se asombraba con lo que iba leyendo y le comenzaban a salir unas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, cosa que destanteo a todo mundo en el aula. -_ Solamente Iruka-sensei le pido que me lo devuelva ahorita que lo termine de leer ya que hay tengo algunas cosas importantes de que me dejo hay mi padre y las ocupo para seguir entrenando _\- Pero fue mayor sorpresa para todos al ver como Iruka se le acerco a Naruto y luego le hacia una reverencia para que después le entregara el pergamino seguido de un abrazo y también unas gracias por todo, cosa que destanteo a todos dejándolos en shock. -_ y lo bueno es que muy pronto se dará a conocer esta gran noticia a toda la aldea, además de otra cosa que no diré por el momento. _\- Mientras Iruka se separaba del abrazo. -_

 **Iruka:** Como siempre Naruto cualquier cosa que ocupes puedes contar conmigo.

Asombro aún más a todo mundo. Mientras que una persona pensaba con su ceño fruncido y apretando cada vez las manos, ese dobe posee un Kekkei Genkai, el cual se puede comparar con el mío por su poder, ese poder debe tener que ser mío.

 **Naruto:** Aparte de ser parte del Clan Senju, mi Okaasan poseía un Jutsu Secreto de que pertenecía especialmente al Clan Uzumaki la cual creo que se llama Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina y no revelare más detalles acerca de este pues como dije antes es un Jutsu Secreto de mi Clan Uzumaki. Solo que después de la Segunda Guerra ella vino desde Uzushiogakure a esta aldea, en la cual habito Mito Uzumaki o mejor conocida como Mito Senju quien fue la esposa del Shondaime Hokage y además fue primera Jinchūriki del Kyubi.

Cosa que a todos los dejo en shock y con la boca en el piso. Hasta que se escuchó en todo el salón.

 **Todo el Salón:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee, posees un Kekkei Genkai además de un Jutsu Secreto?

 **Iruka:** Naruto no me digas que tu madre era…

Pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Si, sensei aunque mejor no diga quien es ella, ya que es un secreto además de que ella junto con su hermana fueron las últimas del gran y prestigioso y además temido Clan Uzumaki el cual eran expertos en Fūinjutsu y Kenjutsu y para aclarar no solamente tengo ese Jutsu Secreto y aunque aún no he puedo dominarlo no es el único Jutsu Secreto que tengo también poseo algunas otras técnicas que no he estudiado y que también por lo que se en Uzushiogakure mi antigua Aldea Natal en ella se encuentran todos los restantes secretos de mí Clan Uzumaki.

A lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos aún más al escuchar todo lo que había contado Naruto, pero todo fue interrumpido debido a Kiba el cual se encontraba en la parte inferior de donde se encontraba Naruto quien se estaba burlando de lo que decía Naruto.

 **Kiba:** Jajajaja, debes estar fanfarroneando dobe, si ya no existe ese Clan es porque era un Clan demasiado débil y no se compara con mi clan el Clan Inuzuka, además si tu madre poseía ese tan fabuloso Jutsu Secreto que tú dices, porque no detuvo al demonio cuando este apareció hace diez años y evito que muriera tanta gente junto con el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa. _\- Ocasionando que Naruto y un Zorro de Nueve Colas dentro de él lo miraran con una gran cara de ira mientras ambos le daban un gruñido. -_

 **Naruto:** Pues por el simple hecho pedazo de imbécil de que en esa misma noche mi Okaasan se encontraba pariéndome pedazo de imbécil, pero en cuanto me dio a luz mi Okaasan junto con mi Otousan ambos fueron a ayudar al Yondaime a detener al Kyubi, pero a causa de ayudar al detener al Kyubi mis padres junto con el Yondaime murieron a la vez salvando esta aldea, _\- Ocasionando que todos con excepción de cierto Uchiha tenían la cabeza abajo a causa de que todos los que escucharon esto se sintieran como estúpidos al escuchar esto debido a la pregunta de Kiba, pero luego todos se sorprendieron a lo que dijo Naruto. –_ aunque bueno al menos con la Ley de Clanes de Konoha podre reestablecer a mi clan con la ayuda de tu hermana cara de perro.

 **Kiba:** Maldito imbécil que dijiste repítemelo en mi cara nuevamente, te castrare si te acercas a mi hermana para hacer lo que andaban haciendo la vez pasada.

 **Naruto:** Lo que dije aliento de perro y ni creas que tú me impedirás que me acerca a tu hermana ella tiene el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca conmigo si ella quiere.

 **Kiba:** Ahorra si veras maldito estúpido. _\- Lanzándose en contra de Naruto para darle una paliza pero fue detenido por Iruka por los brazos haciendo que Kiba quedara en el aire dando patadas al aire, para que Kiba no hiciera una estupidez mientras que todos los hombres lo veían con una mirada fulminante al saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo Kiba y todas las mujeres se pusieran coloradas. -_

 **Iruka:** Basta ya Kiba, además estas muy equivocado con respecto a lo que piensas al respecto del Clan Uzumaki, ellos no desaparecieron por que fueran un Clan débil sino que como dijo Naruto el Clan Uzumaki era un gran Clan el cual era temido por varias aldeas, pero durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja sus aliados los traicionaron debido a que todos le temían a su gran poder y dominio en sus Fūinjutsu.

Cosa que llamo la atención de todo mundo mientras que Iruka soltaba a Kiba el cual regresaba a su asiento. Pero en eso Sakura levanto la mano para así preguntarle algo a Iruka aun un poco ruborizada de la cara por los comentarios de Kiba y Naruto.

 **Sakura:** Disculpe Sensei, que es eso de la Ley de los Clanes, que acaba de mencionar el idiota de Naruto.

 **Iruka:** Pues veras la Ley de los Clanes es una ley en la cual el último heredero de un Clan extinto o casi extinto como en el caso de Naruto es el heredero de un Clan extinto él puede tener diversas esposas con las cuales restaurara su Clan, las cuales pueden ser puestas por el consejo de Konoha, haciendo tratos entre diversos Clanes con sus hijas y es Heredero del Clan o que ambos estén de acuerdo la o el que será la pareja del Heredero estén de acuerdo en que conformen parte de las esposas en el caso de que el ultimo Heredero sea hombre y en el caso de las mujeres estas deberán de tener diversos hijos que el consejo la pondrán a que tenga diversos hijos hasta que tenga por lo menos un hijo Varón con diversos hombres y por si fuera poco Naruto entra incluso aun por directo a este programa debido a que no solamente es el heredero de un Clan sino el de dos el del Clan Uzumaki que es un clan extinto y el casi extinto Clan Senju ya que ahorra solamente existen dos miembros en el clan Senju, la Sennin Tsunade-sama y su compañero Naruto.

Alterando a diversas Kunoichis al escuchar esto, ocasionando que algunas de ellas empezaron a decir algunas cosas como "ni crean que seré una de sus prometidas primeramente morirían a ser eso", mientras que otras decían "valla ojala y pudiera ser una de las esposas de Naruto para ser miembro de esos clanes" mientras que veían a Naruto con una cara de interés, cosa que al escucharlas tanto Ino como Hinata se les formaba una mirada asesina hacia ellas. En eso Sakura se le prende el foco y emocionadamente le pregunta a Iruka.

 **Sakura:** Entonces Sensei, si es cierto lo que dice Sasuke puede entrar en esa Ley de Clanes también.

Lo que provocó que las chicas que estaban criticando por ser la esposa de Naruto, prestaran atención ante las palabras de la pelirosada.

 **Iruka:** Pues me temo que no Sakura ya que aunque hace algún tiempo hubo un ataque entre sí en el Clan Uchiha y Sasuke al ser el hijo del líder del Clan junto con su hermano Itachi que será el próximo líder del Clan y su hermana Sasuki, no son candidatos y es que aunque la mayoría de los miembros del Clan son demasiados viejos y no pueden tener más hijos y son muy pocas las mujeres que aún pueden tener hijos, aún quedan varios niños y niñas que pueden ayudar a restaurar el Clan, provocando que ellos queden excluidos de este tratado.

Ocasionando que todas las Fangirls que estaban prestándole suma atención a Iruka en ese momento se desilusionaran al escuchar sus palabras al saber que no entraría en la Ley por lo que solamente tendría una esposa ocasionando que la mayoría de las chicas se fueran tras Sasuke abalanzándose en contra de él para que las escogiera como su futura prometida, cosa que saco de quicio al Uchiha mientras trataba de quitárselas de encima, pero sin ningún éxito sacándole una gota estilo anime a Iruka, Ino y Hinata, mientras Naruto se reía a carcajadas revolcándose en su asiento, por lo ocurrido hacia Sasuke, incluso Sasuki quien tenía una ligera sonrisa junto con una gota estilo anime, mientras los demás chicos sentían gran celos a causa de Naruto en especial Kiba hacia Naruto ya que sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de este, mientras que a Chouji y Shikamaru no les importara y a este último no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba, diciendo.

 **Shikamaru:** Que problemática es esa Ley.

Mientras tanto Iruka trataba de ayudar a Sasuke con su pequeño problema.

 **Iruka:** Bueno suficiente todas cálmense y vuelvan a sus lugares. _– Tratando de despegar a todas de Sasuke a quien solo se le podía distinguir una mano en señal de ayuda, después de un momento un poco difícil, todas regresaron a sus lugares aunque aún tenían una mirada fija en cierto pelinegro que sentía todas las miradas como si fueran alfileres. -_ Bien continuemos haber donde me quede así, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Sasuke** : Presente.

 **Iruka:** Uchiha Sasuki

 **Sasuki:** Presente Sensei.

 **Iruka:** Bueno volviendo al tema original el día de hoy saldremos al patio de la academia y aremos algunas evaluaciones de lo que aprendieron a en estas vacaciones y después de esto tendremos un pequeño y breve receso para tomar un almuerzo, así que todos vamos al patio de manera ordenada para que así podamos comenzar. _\- Al llegar al patio de pruebas Iruka ordeno una fila horizontal y que cuando dijeran sus nombres cada uno de ellos pasarían. -_ Bien primeramente empezaremos con una prueba de manejo de Shuriken's y Kunai's, deberán acertar los diez objetivos presentes, el primero será Aburame Shino.

 **Shino:** Ocho/Nueve

 **Iruka:** Aburame Torune.

 **Torune:** Nueve/Ocho

 **Iruka:** El siguiente Akimichi Chōji.

 **Chōji:** Cinco/Tres

 **Iruka:** La siguiente Haruno Sakura.

 **Sakura:** Ocho/Ocho

 **Iruka:** Siguiente Hyūga Hinata.

 **Hinata:** Siete/Seis

 **Iruka:** Siguiente Inozuka Kiba.

 **Kiba:** Seis/Nueve

 **Iruka:** Kurama Yakumo

 **Yakumo:** Seis/Siete

 **Iruka:** Siguiente Nara Shikamaru

 **Shikamaru:** Tres/Dos (Ya que las demás ni se tomó la necesidad de lanzarlas puesto que se le hizo un fastidio).

 **Iruka:** Siguiente Senju Uzumaki Naruto

Ocasionando que a Hinata e Ino se le formara un rubor tanto a Hinata e Ino, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a Iruka y tomaba los Shuriken acertó en todos los blancos, después solo tomo uno de los Kunai's regresándole los restantes a Iruka.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Iruka-sensei pero con uno bastara.

Cosa que todos a excepción de Iruka, Ino, Hinata, Sasuki, Shino y Torune reían pensando que estaba loco completamente, mientras Naruto se concentraba hasta que luego Naruto lo lanzara y acertara en el centro a cada uno de ellos en el centro atravesándolos a cada uno de ellos y se quedara encertado en el último justamente en el centro, cosa que los dejo asombrados a todos menos a Ino y Hinata, pero con una llamada de Sakura y otras diciendo que había hecho trampa.

 **Iruka:** Bueno basta todos siguiente Uchiha Sasuke.

En ese momento la mayoría de las chicas se emocionaron al escuchar ese nombre, pero justamente en ese momento Sakura se da cuenta de que Ino no se encontraba alabándolo como era de costumbre. Así que luego ella le pregunta.

 **Sakura:** Oye Ino-cerda porque no apoyas a Sasuke-kun como todas nosotras.

 **Ino:** Por el simple hecho frente de marquesi de que Sasuke nunca me gusto, solo fingía porque me equivoque cuando me dijeron que estaba comprometida con el último miembro de un clan, junto con otras tres, pero según lo que se él puede tener aún otras más, ya acabo de dejar mi fachada de ser una de las Fangirl de Sasuke, el cual aparte es un idiota, puesto que ahora sé que mi verdadero prometido es Naruto.

 **Sakura:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee, eres una de las prometidas de Naruto? _\- Haciendo que llamaran la atención de todos al escuchar de todos, haciendo que Sasuke errara con los Shuriken. -_ y que pasara con Hinata, ambas sabemos lo que ella siente por él.

 **Ino:** Baja la voz frente de marquesi que no vez que ya estamos llamando la atención y pues aunque no lo creas Hinata también es una de las prometidas de Naruto, _\- Sonriéndole burlonamente, provocando que Sakura volviera a gritar y quedara totalmente en Shock, haciendo que Sasuke nuevamente errara todos sus tiros pero ahorra con los Kunai's. Mientras todos los demás hombres en la fila observaban a Naruto quien estaba con su típica sonrisa zorruna, y Kiba deseara matarlo ya que sabía del compromiso por parte de su hermana, pero nunca pensó que también tuviera uno con Hinata. -_ y además en primer lugar Naruto no es el dobe que todo mundo conoce y lo demostrara una vez que nos graduemos _\- Mientras que cada vez subiera más la voz. -_ y además si todos los Sensei's le respondieran las preguntas que tiene Naruto aprendería mejor, además de que nuestros padres, fueron los que acordaron nuestros matrimonios, Naruto no deseo seguir con el compromiso si es que nosotras no lo deseábamos así que decidimos darle una oportunidad, y así a causa del tiempo que estuvimos juntos hasta la fecha todas seguimos con él, y otra cosa a Naruto no le gustas para nada es más él te considera una realmente molestia y solo lo hacía para cubrir bien su fachada y como a él le gustaba Hinata pero pensaba que nunca tendría oportunidad con ella por eso decidió conseguir una novia para así olvidarla y como tú eras la única en hablarle así que intento que fueras tú.

Después de esto solamente se veían a Sakura y otras que se encontraban escuchando lo que decía la rubia, con un gran estado de shock y con una boca totalmente abierta que llegaba hasta el suelo, mientras que Iruka llamaba al siguiente.

 **Iruka:** Siguiente Uchiha Sasuki.

 **Sasuki:** Diez/Diez

 **Iruka** : Bien la siguiente prueba será de Ninjutsu, en donde todos harán un Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación) y después los que gusten pueden pasar sí quieren demostrar un Ninjutsu personal que nosotros no les enseñemos en la academia.

Todos los estudiantes pasaron uno por uno y comenzaron a pasar y se transformaban una versión idéntica de Iruka, después de un rato el siguiente en hacer el Jutsu era Naruto que después de una secuencia de sellos desapareció en una nube de humo y luego solamente dejara ver

A un hombre de piel blanca, ojos azules, el pelo era de color rubio en forma de punta, pero a diferencia de Naruto poseía un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, la transformación llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita los Kanjis escrito verticalmente (四代目火影), que significaba Yondaime Hokage y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja, quien debajo de este llevaba el uniforme habitual de la aldea, ocasionando que Iruka por lo asombrado que quedo al ver la transformación del Yondaime casi soltara la tabla de evaluación, mientras notaba las similitudes que Naruto compartía las similitudes con él se reprochara por no haberlo notado antes, para que segundos después regresara a su normalidad, después de esto Sasuke y Sasuki fueron los últimos en pasar e igualmente que la mayoría se transformaron en Iruka.

 **Iruka:** Muy bien ahora den un paso adelante aquellos que quieran demostrar alguno de sus Jutsus personales para lo cual solamente Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, y Shikamaru dieron un paso al frente, dejando con una gran sorpresa al resto del salón al ver que Naruto había dado un paso al frente.

El primero fue Shikamaru, hizo unas poses de manos y después dijo.

 **Shikamaru:** Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra).

El cual con esta técnica atrapo a Iruka e hizo hacer bailar ridículamente a Iruka y después hizo que se hurgara la nariz provocando que todos se carcajearan, para que después lo deshiciera.

La segunda fue Ino, hizo unas poses de manos y dijo.

 **Ino:** Shintenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente) – Entrando en la mente de Iruka he hiciera que Iruka guiñara un ojo y ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras hacia una pose de paz con las manos y dijera de una forma muy femenina y juguetona.

 **Iruka (Ino):** Hola a todo mundo soy Iruka-sensei, me encantan las flores y ponerme vestidos muy bonitos, mientras voy por el parque dando brincos sin cesar como una linda princesita y una linda cesta llena de flores.

A lo que después de esto todos se carcajearan y se tiraran al suelo riéndose sin descontrol, al igual que cierto Hokage y cierto Anbu peligris que se encontraban observando lo que ocurriría ese día, desde una bola de cristal desde la oficina del Hokage, después de un rato lleno de risas y de que Ino lo ridiculizara deshizo el Jutsu e Iruka volvió a la normalidad, mientras no sabía por qué todo sus alumnos se reían sin cesar y lo señalaban. Al calmarse todo mundo incluyendo las dos figuras que los observaban el siguiente en pasar fue Sasuke, el cual cuando paso la mayoría de chicas que lo alabaron anteriormente, se emocionaron nuevamente al escuchar su nombre, mientras eso ocurría hizo unas poses de manos.

 **Sasuke:** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) - _Con el cual Sasuke logro liberar una gran bola de fuego que por poco quemaba diversos árboles, ocasionando que la mayoría de chicas lo alabaran por su acontecimiento, al haber demostrado su Jutsu Sasuke decidió regresar a su lugar en la fila no sin antes decirle a Naruto en forma de burla. -_ Bueno dobe supera esto.

 **Naruto:** Haaaa, ya verás Sasuke. _\- Se dirigió a donde había un espacio libre de vegetación, e hizo unas poses de manos. -_ Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Jutsu Secreto Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles). _\- Ocasionando que el suelo comenzara a temblar un poco, para que después comenzaran a aparecer varios árboles, ocasionando que todos se sorprendieran y dejando con una gran sonrisa tanto al Hokage como al Anbu peligris que lo acompañaba, mientras tanto en la academia Naruto ponía sus manos tras su cabeza he hizo su sonrisa zorruna y luego gritara. -_ ¿Qué no soy genial?, jajajajajaja.

Mientras confirmaban lo que había dicho Naruto con el Jutsu que había hecho, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en un complejo estado de shock, al confirmar que Naruto si era un Senju. Después de un receso continuaron con las clases y al final de estas, Naruto encamino a Ino y Hinata mientras que les contaba lo del regreso de Tsunade y que pronto se las presentaría a todas para después recibir un enorme grito por parte de ellas que casi lo dejaban sordo al saber de la noticia una vez que las logro tranquilizar, Naruto las encamino a sus respectivos hogares despidiéndolas a ambas con un beso, y una Hinata hiciera lo posible por no desmayarse.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana y me vuelvo a disculpar un poco por la tardanza, tambien tengo una noticia que dar probablemente este domingo no pueda subir el siguiente capitulo nuevamente por lo que lo publicaria hasta el Lunes como lo hice el dia de hoy ya que este fin de semana pasaran por la TV toda la saga completa de las Peliculas de Star Wars eso incluyendo la animada donde sale la aprendiz de Anakin la Padawan A** **hsoka Tano y no me quisiera perder el maraton de 33 horas por lo que espero y me comprendan y** **como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa, ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión** **y** **como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.**

 **Muy bien los dejo a todos y como dice el gran sabio y poderoso maestro Yoda "Que la Fuerza este con todos ustedes".**


	9. 9- Presentaciones de los Clanes

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 9.- Presentaciones de los Clanes**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y es que desde el día anterior en el cual se celebró la llegada de Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune a Konoha en el cual la Torre Hokage más específicamente en la oficina del Hokage parecía, el mismísimo campo de batalla debido a los miles de enemigos que tenía enfrente de él y es que su enemigo era por lo menos tres veces mayor al tamaño normal de costumbre y todo esto se debido gracias a la llegada de Tsunade y reclamar su derecho como Líder del Clan Senju junto con lo del nuevo renombramiento del barrio Senju al Barrio Senju-Uzumaki había más informes que redactar y firmar algunas cosas.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Ese día cuando Tsunade había llegado a la aldea y después de haber despedido a Naruto dejándolo en la academia Jiraiya decidió irse en medio de un Shunshin no Jutsu dejando solas a Tsunade, Shizune quien traía en sus brazos a TonTon, no sin antes decirles que tenían algo pendiente por hacer, por lo que Tsunade propuso en ir al Barrio Senju para poder arreglar donde se quedaría y desempacar sus cosas, al llegar a los territorios Senju ambas se dirigieron directamente a la Mansión que una vez le perteneció al Shodai Hokage donde al entrar observaron como todos estaban cubiertos por lonas y todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo por lo que ambas pasaron el resto de la mañana limpiando y encontrando una que otra foto que le trajo grandes recuerdos a Tsunade de ella con Hashirama y Tobirama riendo entre los tres, hasta que por la tarde Naruto llego junto con Konan la cual al verla Tsunade se acordó de ella al reconocerla de cuando era niña, después de un rato en donde Tsunade y Konan habían tenido una gran platica, Tsunade se enteró por parte de Konan todos los aldeanos le habían dado a Naruto a excepción de algunos que no lo consideraban de esta manera y es que todo mundo pensaba que Naruto era la reencarnación del Kyūbi y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo intentaron asesinar provocando una gran ira en Tsunade y gran asombro en Shizune al saber todo lo que había soportado Naruto todos estos años, pero antes de que ocurriera alguna mayor catástrofe en ese momento Konan cambio un poco el tema revelando todo lo bueno que aun y si aún había en la aldea aun había algunos aldeanos los cuales no lo consideraban un monstruo y lo querían, alegrando un poco a Tsunade por lo que había oído, pero lo que más le alegro fue cuando se enteró de que Konan era una de las prometidas de Naruto por lo cual la felicito mucho al igual que Shizune y TonTon, al terminar las felicitaciones y las pláticas tanto Naruto junto con Konan decidieron ayudar a terminar de limpiar la mansión, la cual ya para el anochecer todos habían terminado de limpiar, incluso Tsunade y Shizune habían terminado de desempacar algunas cosas, llego sin avisar Jiraiya el cual todos le reclamaron por no haber ayudado en la limpieza pero fue mayor la sorpresa cuando Jiraiya se dirigió directamente con Tsunade hasta estar frente a ella para luego ponerse de rodillas y de un bolsillo de su pantalón saca una pequeña caja de color negra para luego colocarla en frente de Tsunade, la cual se sorprendió mucho al ver un anillo de Oro dentro de este pero más aún al ver el gran diamante que traía este, decidieron celebrar en ese lugar lo de su futura boda, además de lo emocionada que se encontraba por su boda y de encontrar a su nieto Tsunade decidió el darle una de las mansiones cercas a la suya a Naruto donde formaría su familia, ocasionando que Naruto se emocionara bastante al escuchar la noticia y creara unos cincuenta Kage Bunshin impresionando tanto a Tsunade y Shizune al ver como Naruto era capaz de recrear con gran facilidad el Jutsu que había creado Tobirama Senju, a lo cual estos fueron mandados a la casa donde habitaban para que fueran y comenzaran a guardar todo en rollos en diversos sellos de almacenamiento recibiendo un gran Hai por parte de todos los Clones los cuales salieron utilizando el Hiraishin lo cual dejo más sorprendidas tanto a Tsunade como a Shizune al ver que Naruto dominaba tal Jutsu.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Para la mañana siguiente Tsunade decidió acompañar a Naruto a la academia no sin antes que Naruto dejara algunos Kage Bunshin los cuales terminarían de empacar junto con Konan y Jiraiya mientras y Shizune junto con la ayuda de TonTon terminaban de arreglar la nueva casa de Naruto, al llegar a la academia varios padres vieron como Naruto llegaba al lado de Tsunade lo que ocasiono que varios miraran con rabia esa escena ya que todos pensaban que Naruto estaba usando alguna artimaña para engañar a Tsunade para que ella estuviera a su laso ya que según sus hijos les dijeron el día anterior, él decía ser un Senju cosa que no lo tomaron muy bien, durante en medio de las clases todo transcurría como si nada Naruto estaba sentado entre Ino y Hinata, mientras que Iruka explicaba algunas cosas cuando en el Salón de Clases todos comenzaron a sentir un gran temblor lo cual asusto a la mayoría en el aula, al mismo tiempo de que un edificio caía al suelo y se veían como algunos Ninjas y Anbus corrían a través de los techos de las viviendas en dirección hacia donde ocurrió el derrumbe.

 **Momentos antes.**

Tsunade había decidido caminar por la aldea para recordar algunos viejos recuerdos diversos aldeanos al verla pasar le hacían ovaciones y reverencias las cuales Tsunade simplemente las ignoraba, Tsunade no lo mostraba pero por dentro estaba llena de ira hacia todos los aldeanos todo iba bien hasta cierto punto, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando logro escuchar un comentario que hizo un ninja que masaba por la cercanía.

 **Ninja 1:** Me alegro de que Tsunade-sama por fin allá decidido regresar a la aldea, ya que nos ha hecho mucha falta en la aldea.

 **Ninja 2:** Si en especial ahorra que esta ella podremos destruir con mayor facilidad a ese demonio que habita en la aldea.

Pero antes de que el primer Ninja le pudiera contestar a su compañero Tsunade ya lo había azotado contra el suelo ocasionando que todos los presentes tuvieran un gran pánico al ver el rostro de Tsunade que demostraba que todos sufrirían si se atreverían a decir algo indebido.

 **Tsunade:** Que fue lo que estaban diciendo ustedes dos si se pudiera saber. _\- Levantándolo del cabello mientras se quejaba un poco del dolor. -_ De quien estaban hablando.

 **Ninja 1:** Tsu… tsu… Tsunade-sama nosotros nos referimos a que gracias a que usted regreso a la aldea podremos terminar con mayor facilidad el trabajo que una vez empezó en Yondaime y juntos podremos matar a ese niño demonio de una vez por todas. _\- Recibiendo un gran "Sí" por parte de tanto los aldeanos como ninjas hay presentes. -_

Ocasionando que Tsunade al escuchar esto… causando un gran pánico a todo mundo al ver como Tsunade se había vuelto loca y comenzaba a atacar a todo mundo, los cuales corrían despavoridos ya que sabían que si Tsunade les acertaba un solo golpe los enviaría por algunos meses al hospital o los mataría, Tsunade iba tras uno de los dos ninjas que comenzaron con el borlote, tras ir tras de él y al tenerlo cerca Tsunade le lanzo un golpe que por muy poco lo esquivo ocasionando que el puño de Tsunade le diera a un edificio en frente de ella ocasionando un gran temblor mientras el edificio comenzaba a derrumbarse.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen se encontraba firmando algunos documentos cuando de pronto sintió el gran temblor y observo por la ventana como un edificio caía, a lo cual rápidamente un Anbu apareció ante Hiruzen.

 **Anbu:** Hokage-sama es una gran emergencia, Lady Tsunade por algún motivo está atacando a todo mundo con una gran ira. _\- Alertando a Hiruzen ya que Tsunade tenía una gran fuerza y que atacara a la aldea era algo inimaginable. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Rápido envía un escuadrón de Anbus y Ninjas para que la detengan al igual que manden a llamar a Jiraiya para que nos ayude a controlarla.

 **Anbu:** Hai, Hokage-sama. _\- Desapareciendo en un Shunshin, mientras Hiruzen se alistaba para todo lo que sucedería. -_

 **En la casa de Naruto**

Jiraiya, Konan y junto con los diversos Clones que había dejado Naruto se encontraban terminando empacar algunas cosas y sellar otras en unos pergaminos con un Sello de Almacenamiento Masivo, cuando un Anbu apareció en medio de la sala sorprendiendo a todos.

 **Anbu:** Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama lo necesita con gran urgencia. _\- Haciendo que Jiraiya dejara las cosas que traía en las manos y desapareciera junto al Anbu en un Shunshin, dejando un poco intrigada por lo que pudo haber ocurrido ya que unos minutos antes logro sentir un gran temblor. -_

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Unos instantes después Jiraiya apareció frente a Hiruzen.

 **Jiraiya:** Que es lo que ocurre viejo.

 **Hiruzen:** Ha ocurrido algo en la aldea y a causa de esto Tsunade esta como loca atacando a los aldeanos. _\- Jiraiya rápidamente palideció al saber de lo que Tsunade era capaz y podía hacerle a todos los aldeanos. -_

Mientras que en la aldea se volvía a escuchar el caer de otro edificio.

 **En la aldea**

Tsunade ya había dejado a varios Ninjas heridos, noqueados, enterrados y hasta incluso incrustados en las paredes de algunos edificios, justamente en ese momento se veía caer otro edificio de los varios que ya llevaba, ya que minutos antes Tsunade se encontraba en persecución de un Ninja para darle un buen golpe el cual y por pura suerte logro esquivar el golpe y Tsunade estrellara su puño contra la inmensa pared del edificio dejando un inmenso cráter en este, al sacar el puño del edificio, este comenzó a desquebrajarse e irse derrumbando.

 **Tsunade:** Todos son unos malnacidos como pueden ser tan ciegos para ver que a aquel que llaman demonio no es más que un simple niño inocente al cual deberían de protegerlo ya que él les está haciendo el favor de mantener encerrado al Kyubi para que no vuelve a ocurrir lo de hace algunos años y así es como le pagan. _\- Azotando su pie contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter lo que ocasiono que muchos se asustaran -_

Justo en ese momento apareció Jiraiya y Hiruzen junto con algunos Anbus cercas de Tsunade para así poder tratar de controlas a Tsunade que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

 **Hiruzen:** Por favor cálmate Tsunade. _–Tsunade solamente les dirigió una mirada llena de rencor y odio. -_

 **Tsunade:** Como quieres que me tranquilice si toda la aldea está completamente ciega al no ver lo que realmente es Naruto y que no es más que un simple niño

 **Hiruzen:** Si lo sé y te comprendo pero _– Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que fue interrumpido por Tsunade. -_

 **Tsunade:** Pero que por lo que he sabido aun y cuando te lo dejaron encargado para que lo protegieras él ha sufrido mucho durante todos estos años que no puede estar a su lado solamente por haberme ido de esta maldita aldea que alguna vez fundada por mi Ojiisan, así que por lo que veo no vale la pena el protegerlos si ellos no son capaces de proteger a un niño indefenso.

 **Jiraiya:** Tsunade lo que dices es cierto pero también ten en cuenta que aunque la mayoría se ve que está podrida aún hay algunas en la aldea que están encariñados con Naruto y hemos hecho lo posible para cuidarlo, durante estos años. _-Jiraiya trataba de calmar a una Tsunade la cual se encontraba fuera de sí en ese mismo momento, pero sin ningún tipo de convencimiento ocasionando que Tsunade se lanzara contra Jiraiya y los demás separa para darles una golpiza. -_

 **Mientras tanto en la academia**

Después de que comenzaron sentir los enormes estruendos y todos los estudiantes y Sensei´s que se encontraban en ese momento habían ido a los refugios que se encontraban debajo de la academia, mientras algunos Sensei's permanecían en las puertas para resguardarlas otros habían estado tratando de tranquilizar a los alumnos, Naruto en ese momento se encontraba junto con Ino y Hinata las cuales no se habían separado de Naruto desde que los andaban llevando al refugio, también desde que hace algún tiempo Naruto había recibido los recuerdos por parte de un Clon que estaba en su casa terminando de empacar.

 ***Naruto:** Algo debió haber ocurrido para que el viejo halla llamado a Ojiisan con mucha importancia.

 **En la aldea**

Varios Anbus que habían tratado de detener a una realmente enojada Tsunade ya no estaban en combate debido a que estaban inconscientes, y tanto Hiruzen como Jiraiya estaban ya realmente agotados por la manera en Tsunade los atacaba, tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen no encontraban la manera de controlar a Tsunade y ya tenían muy pocas reservas de Chakra ambos cuando ambos observaron como Tsunade se disponía a hacer un nuevo ataque cuando de pronto Tsunade se queja por un dolor en a parte de atrás de su hombro cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Jiraiya y Hiruzen quienes veían como Tsunade se desencajaba un pequeño dardo de su hombro.

 **Tsunade:** Así que t… t… tú lo… has… he… hecho… de nuevo ja. _– Cayendo de suelo inconsciente para solamente ver como Shizune cargaba a Tsunade quien estaba inconsciente mientras que en su antebrazo derecho se le podían apreciar unos Lanzadores de Dardos. -_

 **Shizune:** Hokage-sama lamento la demora y pido perdón por todo el desastre que ha ocasionado Tsunade-sama, ella se encuentra sedada a causa del dardo con el que le di, ella no es así esta actitud solamente una vez en toda mi vida y fue cuando un día me perdí y no encontraba a Tsunade-sama por lo que un hombre me encontró y se había querido propasar conmigo, la aldea casi quedo devastada. _\- Para luego dirigir su vista hacia Tsunade con algo de tristeza. -_ La verdad ella solo actuó así para defenderme a mí a la ella considera parte de su familia por lo que creo que al escuchar todo lo que vivió Naruto-kun despertó a la bestia en su interior. _\- Ocasionando que tanto Hiruzen como Jiraiya se les formara una gran sonrisa por la forma en que era Tsunade. -_ Así que solamente pido que si será castigada no sean tan duros con ella. _\- Diciendo esto último con unas lágrimas en su rostro. -_

 **Hiruzen:** No te preocupes Shizune nosotros la comprendemos, - mientras que tanto Jiraiya y Hiruzen se acercaban con Shizune y Jiraiya cargaba a Tsunade estilo nupcial. - además se cómo es ella no por nada fui su Sensei por muchos años.

 **Jiraiya:** Además Shizune, Tsunade hizo algo que tanto el Hokage como yo hemos querido hacer durante muchos años. _– Diciendo esto en un susurro que solo Shizune y Hiruzen pudieron escuchar, mientras que a Hiruzen se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -_ Muy bien que hay que llevar a Tsunade a la Mansión y luego que despierte y se haga responsable por los destrozos que ha hecho

Ese mismo día al salir de la academia y de que todas las cosas se calmaran con respecto a lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día por la mañana todas las madres y algunos padres de los estudiantes habían llegado para recoger a sus hijos, todos corrían hacia sus padres pero fue en ese entonces que todos los padres se sorprendieron cuando en vez de solamente venir un hombre joven de pelo claro con una nariz un poco amplia y bien definida y que al igual que todos los miembros del Clan, también posee el Byakugan, pero al ser un miembro de la Rama Secundaria este su banda en la frente cubriendo su marca del Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyūga), también se encontraba Hiashi, cosa que asombro tanto a Hinata como a Naruto, después de que Naruto encaminara a Hinata con Hiashi y junto con el otro miembro Hyūga que Hinata lo había nombrado como Kō cuando lo saludo después de su padre, este le dio una mirada reprobatoria hacia Naruto, pensando que Hinata no debería estar junto a alguien como él, no pasando desapercibida por Hiashi que simplemente la dejo pasar esta vez puesto que el daría una explicación más tarde que haría que todos los que lo maltrataron a través de estos años se quisieran suicidar.

 **Hiashi:** Buenos días Naruto-san.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días Hiashi-sama dígame a que se debe esta venida.

 **Hiashi:** Pues por el simple hecho de que he venido personalmente para que usted nos acompañe más tarde para un aviso que daré en la mansión Hyūga y me honraría que estuviera presente para cuando de él anuncio, dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos al ver lo amable que estaba siendo Hiashi con respecto a Naruto y después de darle el aviso el trio Hyūga se marchara del lugar con rumbo hacia la mansión Hyūga, mientras que todos los presentes aún no se recuperaban de lo acontecido y luego Konan apareciera junto a Naruto en (Kami Shunshin) (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de papel) la cual saco de sus pensamientos al verla.

 **Naruto:** Hola Konan-chan, no se suponía que hoy venía tu sabes quien por mí.

 **Konan:** Lo se Naruto-kun, pero por la mañana hubo un pequeño incidente en la aldea donde ella participo y en estos momento ella se encuentra con el Hokage mientras que Shizune se encuentra atendiendo a todos los afectados incluyendo a Jiraiya-Sensei.

 **Naruto:** Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, me suponía que ella estaba involucrada en esto jajajajaja, bueno que tal si nos vamos nuestra nueva casa ya que me debo arreglar para algo importante por la tarde.

 **Por la tarde en las afueras del Clan Hyūga.**

Al llegar a las puertas de las enormes murallas que rodeaban todo el enorme complejo del Clan Hyūga, Naruto toco en la puerta que a los pocos minutos fue abierta por una joven la cual contaba con el pelo corto y de un color verde oscuro, su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono Negro con un Delantal Blanco en la parte superior, esta lleva el protector frontal de Konohagakure en la frente, la cual al verlo se llevó una gran sorpresa y después lo mirara con una mirada un poco molesta, mientras que Naruto la saludaba diciendo.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días, Hiashi-sama me pidió que si podía venir el día de hoy.

En eso la joven le iba a decir que se largara pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina que le dijo.

 **Hiashi:** Naruto-sama gracias por venir, por favor Natsu déjalo pasar tengo algunas cosas que hablar con él y con el resto del Clan así que por favor avisa al consejo Hyūga y al resto del Clan en la aldea ya que les tengo que dar un mensaje de suma importancia a todos. _\- Recibiendo un Hai por parte de Natsu mientras que de mala gana lo dejaba pasar y veía como Naruto se acercaba a Hiashi quienes comenzaron a retirarse a platicar a solas, después de un rato de haber platicado tanto Hiashi se encontraban en las afueras del Dojo de la mansión Hyūga junto con sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi que se encontraban a cada lado de él y junto a ellas se encontraban Kō y Natsu (respectivamente), detrás de él se encontraba el consejo Hyūga, Hiashi comenzó a aclarar la garganta antes de dirigirse a la mayoría de los miembros de ambas ramas de la familia que se encontraban de pie frente a ellos listos para saber qué es lo que les iba a comentar. -_ Bueno todos se estarán preguntado por qué los he reunido aquí y eso es debido a que hoy en este día les hare el saber quién será el prometido de una de mis hijas, el cual desde antes de su nacimiento se había llegado un acuerdo en el que él se casaría con mi hija, además él al ser descendiente de dos Clanes uno de ellos es extinto y el otro casi extinto tendrá como deber según las Leyes de Clanes de Konoha el de tener diversas esposas para que logre el resurgir de ambos Clanes, y antes de que siga les diré que la información que les voy a contar es catalogado como un Secreto Rango S y no deberá de salir de esta mansión hasta que el Hokage implique que es el momento adecuado de decirlo ya que si alguien se atreve a contarlo por orden del Hokage tendrá por Ley la muerte.

Recibiendo miradas fijas y afirmativas al igual que un unísono Hai por todo los Hyugas al igual que con Hinata y Hanabi.

 **Hiashi:** Hace medio año ocurrió un incidente en donde hubo algunas muertes en la aldea me reuní con el Hokage. _\- Pero no pudo decir nada debido a que un miembro de la rama Principal lo interrumpió, ocasionando que a Hiashi tuviera un tic en el Ojo. -_

 **Hyūga 1:** Lo sabemos Lord Hiashi y eso es algo indebido, de seguro fue el niño demonio el que lo hizo hay que ir tras él y matar. _\- Logrando que diversos miembros lo siguieran con el apoyo. -_

 **Hiashi:** Todos guarden silencio, _\- Esto lo dijo con un gran enojo mientras se le formaba una vena en su frente. -_ como había dicho antes cuando me reuní con el Hokage junto con los padres de otras de sus prometidas, nos sorprendió mucho en realidad quien era en realidad ya que por su forma de ser nadie se había creído que él era el mismísimo hijo del Yondaime _\- Quedándose con un gran asombro todos incluso el consejo al saber que durante todos estos años el mismo hijo del Yondaime ha vivido junto a ellos y no se habían dado cuenta de esto. -_ y mucho menos yo que alguna vez fui un gran amigo para él, al igual que el para mi junto con su esposa cuando mi querida esposa falleció.

 **Anciano Hyūga:** Hiashi no estés mintiendo con eso cómo es posible que nadie se allá dado cuenta de esto.

 **Hiashi:** Eso es algo increíble y lo se Otousan ya que el mismo Hokage no los dijo además de que nos enseñó una carta donde relataba todo lo ocurrido con la misma letra del Yondaime. _\- Asombrando al Anciano ante el comentario de su hijo. -_ Muy bien a cómo iba diciendo hace unos segundos, me da una gran pena el no haberlo ayudado durante todos estos años y no darme cuenta cada vez que lo veía ya que él es la viva imagen de su padre… _\- Pero no pudo decir nada mas de nuevo debido a que nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez debido a un Shunshin del cual tras disiparse el humo apareció Naruto, cuando uno de los miembros de la familia Principal se activó su Byakugan. -_

 **Hyūga 2:** Maldición es el niño demonio, hay que matarlo para así terminar con lo que el Yondaime empezó hace algunos años y de esa manera honrar a su hijo. - _Lanzándose en contra de Naruto, pero para sorpresa de todos fue cuando Hiashi había aparecido con una gran velocidad frente a él y le había dado un fuerte golpe con su Jūken (Puño Suave) dejándolo inconsciente. -_

 **Hyūga 1:** Pero Lord Hiashi, porque lo hizo si ese niño es el… _\- Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a la interrupción del Hiashi. -_

 **Hiashi:** Es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage futuro esposo de mi hija Hinata Hyūga. _\- Dejando a todos con la quijada por los suelos, Natsu estaba de igual manera que los demás miembros ya que ella en múltiples ocasiones ella había sido (mala) con él, incluso el consejo era el más incrédulo de todos los cuales la mayoría se habían desmayado ante tal noticia y otros se dirigían hacia el monumento Hokage para lanzarse desde lo más alto jajajajaja, Hinata estaba en las mismas ya que aun y cuando Naruto les había contado a cada una de ellas sobre que pronto conocerían quienes eran sus padres no se esperaba esto, al recobrar la conciencia todos los Hyūgas y solo pensaban en lo que les podía esperar en un futuro por parte de Naruto. -_ Creo que todos se estarán preguntando cuales fueron los detalles del porque se había ocultado la identidad de Naruto eso es algo que solo el Hokage y algunos sabemos por qué se hizo esto y por como dije anteriormente esto es considerado como un Secreto Rango S y no deberá de salir de esta mansión y si por algún motivo se llegara a saber esta información por algún miembro de este Clan no importando de que rama sea obtendrá la Muerte por parte de mis propias manos.

A la mañana siguiente era un nuevo día en Konoha y esta se recuperaba poco a poco debido a la gran masacre que hubo hacia todos los aldeanos el día anterior gracias a Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (Tsunade la Princesa Babosa de Konoha) y como en los otros días anteriores Tsunade encamino a Naruto a la academia, durante el transcurso ningún aldeano había dicho nada para que no volviera a ocurrir lo del día anterior, cuando llegaron notaron que en la puerta de la entrada se encontraban Inoichi Líder del Clan Yamanaka y padre de Ino, también se encontraba Tsume Líder del Clan Inuzuka y madre de Hana y Kiba, esta se encontraba al lado de Kuromaru.

Al llegar tanto Inoichi como Tsume saludaron cortésmente a ambos rubios quienes regresaron el saludo cortésmente y tanto Inoichi como Tsume le ofrecieron a Naruto que visitaran a sus respectivos Clanes como lo había hecho el día anterior con el Clan Hyūga, a lo cual Naruto acepto y prometió que ese día lo tomaría para ir al Clan Yamanaka y al día siguiente visitaría al Clan Inuzuka

 **Por la tarde en las afueras del Clan Yamanaka.**

Al llegar a las puertas de las enormes murallas que rodeaban todo el enorme complejo del Clan Yamanaka, Naruto toco en la puerta que a los pocos minutos fue abierta por una mujer quien estaba vestida con un traje azul verdoso el cual lleva una joya en el centro del traje a la altura de los hombros, tenía una piel clara como Ino, su cabello es de color marrón claro llevándolo recogido con una goma haciendo con ella un moño, sus ojos son de una tonalidad marrón café, al verla Naruto rápidamente le ofreció una reverencia.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki e Inoichi-sama me pidió que si podía venir el día de hoy. _– Por lo cual la mujer abrió cortésmente un poco más la puerta dejando pasar a Naruto._

 **¿?:** Muy buenas tardes Naruto-san, yo mi nombre es Rottenmeier la esposa de Inoichi sígame por aquí y lo guiare con mi esposo. _– Por lo que solamente Naruto asintió y la siguiera mientras por la gran Mansión Inuzuka, mientras que algunos miembros del Clan presentes al verlo lo miraban con gran rencor y odio. -_

Al llegar a su destino Naruto observo Inoichi se encontraba en medio de una batalla de entrenamiento, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ().

 **Rottenmeier:** Querido Naruto-san ha venido a verte.

Ocasionando que ambos rubios detuvieran su enfrentamiento para ver al recién llegado que hacia una reverencia hacia Inoichi, cuando de pronto fue derribado por una Rubia con Cola de Caballo.

 **Ino:** Naruto-kun me alegra mucho el que hayas venido, dime a que viene el gran honor de tu visita a mi hogar. _\- Diciendo esto último en una forma poco juguetona. -_

 **Naruto:** Gracias por el recibimiento Ino-chan me da mucho gusto verte, he venido porque tu padre me lo pidió pero antes que nada me pudieras hacer un favor.

 **Ino:** ¿Cuál? _\- Diciéndolo con incredulidad. -_

 **Naruto:** Podrías quitarte de encima de mí me está calando tu peso. _\- Ocasionando que Ino se le formara una vena en la cabeza y tanto Inoichi como a su esposa sudaran a causa del comentario de Naruto ya que sabían lo sensible que era Ino con su peso aun y cuando esta había dejado las dietas que se ponía anteriormente, mientras que Naruto recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza, ocasionando que Naruto se sobara el golpe e Ino se molestara cursándose de brazos mientras le hacía un gran puchero. -_ Aaaauuuuu, porque me pegas.

 **Ino:** Eso baka te pasa por haberme dicho gorda.

 **Naruto:** Eso no lo que quise decir, lo que me refería a que tu figura luce igual de hermosa como siempre solamente que creo que ganaste un poco de peso. _\- Mientras le daba un gran abraso. -_ Además si tanto te molesto mi comentario con gusto aumentare un poco más que tú para que te sientas más delgada. _\- Ocasionando que Ino le diera otro golpe en su cabeza, he Inoichi soltara una leve risita. -_

Después de un rato en el cual Naruto a cada rato era golpeado por Ino por los comentarios sin querer que Naruto le hacia Inoichi había reunido todo el Clan junto con su esposa y su hija Ino al lado de él para luego así comenzar a hablar.

 **Inoichi:** Antes que nada, la información que les voy a contar es catalogada como un Secreto Rango S y no deberá de salir de esta mansión hasta que el Hokage implique que es el momento adecuado de decirlo ya que si alguien se atreve a contarlo por orden del Hokage esa persona tendrá por Ley la muerte. _\- Llamando la atención de todos incluso de Ino ya que sabía lo importante que eran estas misiones -_ Bueno por como veo las cosas creo que todos se estarán preguntado del porque los he reunido aquí y eso es debido a que hoy en este día les hare el saber quién será el prometido de una mi única hija, él es el descendiente de dos Clanes uno de ellos es extinto y el otro casi extinto y así como lo dictan las Leyes de Clanes de Konoha el deberá tener diversas esposas para que logre el resurgir de ambos Clanes, hace aproximadamente medio año en la aldea ocurrió un incidente en donde hubo algunas muertes, después de eso me reuní con el Hokage y discutimos de lo que había sucedido junto a los padres de las prometidas del esposo de mi hija, también en esa reunión nos sorprendió mucho el saber que la noche en que el Kyubi ataco a la aldea el Yondaime tuvo un hijo _\- Quedándose con un gran asombro todos incluso su esposa al saber que durante todos estos años el mismo hijo del Yondaime ha vivido junto a ellos y no se habían dado cuenta de esto. –_ y es que en realidad ya que a todos en la aldea incluyéndome a mí nos ha engañado con la fachada que se ha hecho y ha vivido con ella durante todos estos años haciendo que no le hubiéramos prestado atención.

 **Yamanaka:** Pero Inoichi-sama en serio es verdad lo que nos está diciendo y no nos está mintiendo con eso cómo es posible que nadie se allá dado cuenta de esto.

 **Inoichi:** Si lo se eso es algo increíble es algo realmente increíble el que alguien como él nos halla engañado todos nosotros he incluso a mí un miembro de Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha, además dicha información fue respaldada por el mismo Hokage, además de que nos enseñó una carta donde relataba todo lo ocurrido con la misma letra del Yondaime. _\- Asombrando a todos. –_ Y con gran placer es mi deber presentarles al hijo del Yondaime Hokage futuro esposo de mi hija Ino Yamanaka, volteando hacia atrás viendo hacia una puerta corrediza _\- Para que segundos después la puerta se abriera y dejara ver a cierto pelirrubio con una gran sonrisa. -_ Naruto Uzumaki _Dejando a todos con la quijada por los suelos, ya que no se lo esperaban, algunos se habían desmayado ante tal noticia, Ino aún no se salía de su asombro después de enterarse de que el padre de Naruto había sido el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage y aun y cuando Naruto les había contado a cada una de ellas sobre que pronto conocerían quienes eran sus padres no se esperaba esto, mientras que los miembros del Clan Yamanaka que habían sido malos con él, solo pensaban en lo que les podía esperar en un futuro por parte de Naruto. -_ Por ultimo creo que todos se estarán preguntando cuales fueron los detalles del porque se había ocultado la identidad de Naruto eso es algo que solo el Hokage y algunos sabemos por qué se hizo esto y por como dije anteriormente esto es considerado como un Secreto Rango S y no deberá de salir de esta mansión y si por algún motivo se llegara a saber esta información por algún miembro de este Clan no importando de que rama sea obtendrá la Muerte Recibiendo un asentimiento y un Hai por parte de todos.

 **Al siguiente día por la tarde en las afueras del Clan Inuzuka.**

 **Clan Inuzuka**

Al llegar a las puertas de las enormes murallas que rodeaban todo el enorme complejo del Clan Inuzuka, Naruto toco en la puerta que a los pocos minutos fue abierta y antes de que pudiera decir algo tres canes lo habían derribado.

 **Naruto:** Hola chicos es un gusto verlos.

 **Hana:** Hola Naruto-kun es un gusto verte por aquí, dime a que has venido.

 **Naruto:** Jajajajajajaja, hola Ha… Ha… Hana-chan, por favor paren ustedes jajajajajajaja ya no resisto. _\- Hana les dio la orden de que pararan, obedeciendo los Hermanos Haimura a Hana quitándose de encima de Naruto. -_ Jajaja muchas gracias por todo Hana-chan y con respecto a él porque he venido tu madre me ha citado.

 **Hana:** Ok, Naruto-kun anda pasa. _\- Mientras que Hana guiaba a Naruto junto con los Hermanos Haimaru por la gran Mansión Inuzuka, algunos miembros del Clan con sus respectivos compañeros lo miraban con gran enojo y odio, cuando de pronto Naruto a lo lejos pudo notar como Tsume entrenaba junto con Kuromaru en lo que era un gran patio en la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser la mansión principal. -_ Okaasan Naruto-kun ha venido.

Haciendo que Tsume y Kuromaru detuvieran su enfrentamiento para ver al recién llegado que hacia una reverencia hacia Tsume.

 **Tsume:** Buenas tardes Cachorro es bueno ver que si aceptaste mi invitación.

 **Naruto:** Si no hay de que Tsume-sama y nuevamente gracias por su invitación.

 **Tsume:** No hay problema cachorro. – Pero no pudo seguir cuando de la mansión se escuchó una voz que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos. -

 **¿?:** Okaasan, sabes si… _\- Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada a hacia Tsume cuando vio a Naruto enfrente de él y su hermana lo estaba abrazando del brazo. -_ Pero qué diablos está haciendo ese baka aquí y más importante porque esta Hana abrazándolo.

 **Tsume:** Calma Kiba con respecto al porque está aquí yo lo invite ya que en un momento daré un aviso a todo el Clan, el cual lo incumbe a él, _\- Para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Kuromaru. –_ Muy bien ya sabes que hacer.

 **Kuromaru:** Entendido. _\- Y lanzara un gran aullido en una gran y diminuta frecuencia que solo los miembros del Clan Inuzuka pudieron escuchar debido a sus sentidos súper desarrollados al igual que también Naruto lo pudo escuchar con claridad pero este gracias al Chakra de Kurama. -_

A los pocos minutos todos los miembros del Clan empezaron a aparecer junto con sus compañeros caninos, mientras algunos al llegar observaron cómo Hana que se encontraba hay presente se encontraba abrazando a Naruto lo que ocasiono que varios se vieran con una gran mirada de enojo hacia él.

 **Tsume:** Muy bien todos ustedes antes que nada y pase algo más déjenme les digo que mi única hija Hana.

 **Kiba:** Oye y yo que.

 **Tsume:** Acaso no escuchaste correctamente dije que mi única hija o que quieres que te convierta a ti en una cachorra. _\- Provocando que Kiba sudara frio y dirigiera su vista hacia otro lugar. -_ Muy bien y como iba diciendo ella es mi Hija Hana y el cachorro que está a su lado es el que será en un futuro su prometido. _\- Ocasionando que a muchos se llenaron aún más de rabia al escuchar esto al igual que Kiba. -_

 **Kiba:** Yo me niego, no dejare que un dobe como el ande con mi hermana.

 **Tsume:** Esa no es tu decisión Kiba, además de que ella ya estaba comprometida con él desde antes que naciera el cachorro con el acuerdo que hicimos sus padres con tu difunto padre y yo. _\- Haciendo que Kiba gruñera con mayor rabia a las palabas que había dicho Tsume. –_

 **Inuzuka:** Pero Tsume-sama recapacite él es el demonio, como puede hacerle esto a su hija. _\- Por lo que al escuchar esto Tsume apretó con gran fuerza sus puños. -_

 **Tsume:** Haber todos ustedes bola de imbéciles el Hokage me ha otorgado el permiso de contarles una información la cual está catalogado como un Secreto Rango S así que espero que si no van a respetar mi decisión sobre mi hija respeten esta orden del Hokage y no deberá de salir de esta mansión hasta que el Hokage indique que es el momento adecuado de decirlo y si alguien se atreve por algún motivo a contarlo por orden del Hokage tendrá por Ley la muerte que la proporcionare personalmente y no importa quien sea. _– Esto provoco que todos incluyendo Kiba se pusieran un poco tensos al igual que con un poco temor por lo anterior mencionado. -_ el cachorro aquí presente es el mismísimo hijo del Yondaime Hokage el cual nació la misma noche en que el Kyubi ataco a la aldea. _-_ _Dejando a todos con la quijada por los suelos, incluso los Canes estaban más que asombrados ya que no se lo esperaban, Kiba al igual que el resto del Clan aun no salía de su asombro y es que después de enterarse de que Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime, mientras que los miembros del Clan Inuzuka aún no procesaban bien la información de que durante todos estos años el cachorro al que ellos junto con sus compañeros habían sido crueles con él durante todos estos años no se habían percatado de su parecido y solo pensaban en lo que les podía esperar en un futuro por parte de Naruto. -_ el cómo nos ha engañado a todos nosotros el cachorro es algo digno de admirar incluso, además dicha información fue respaldada por el mismo Hokage cuando me reuní con él hace algún tiempo junto con los padres de las otras cachorras que tendrá el cachorro, incluso nos enseñó la carta donde relataba todo lo ocurrido con la misma letra del Yondaime. _\- Asombrando aún más a todos los presentes. –_ Por último los detalles del porque se había ocultado la identidad de Naruto eso es algo que solo el Hokage y algunos sabemos por qué se hizo esto y por como por lo mismo es considerado como otro Secreto Rango S _\- Quedándose con un gran asombro todos incluso. -_

Días después la aldea se encontraba reponiendo de lo que fue la masacre por parte de Tsunade hace unos días, además de que al igual Naruto fuera anunciado a cada uno de los Clanes de sus prometidas como el hijo del Yondaime, los cuales todo mundo debía de guardar el secreto, se dio la noticia que Naruto era Nieto tanto de Tsunade como Jiraiya ocasionando que muchos aldeanos que habían maltratado a cierto rubio, se sorprendieran y más aún los miembros del Consejo Civil los cuales no tenían idea al respecto de la noticia, a tal grado de que todo mundo quisieron suicidarse y comprendieron por qué Tsunade los había atacado sin compasión hace algunos días, al igual durante esos días fueron unos largos preparativos en donde en este día se celebraba la boda entre Tsunade y Jiraiya en la cual Tsunade vestía un gran vestido de novias la cual al llegar a la entrada del pasillo pudo observar a Naruto quien la esperaba alzando su brazo para que ella lo abrazara lo que ocasiono que a Tsunade se le empezaran a formar unas lágrimas en los ojos, al llegar con Naruto ella tomo el brazo de Naruto quien fue quien la llevo al altar en donde se encontraba Jiraiya esperándola con un Esmoquin Negro junto con su cabello el cual lo había arreglado un poco para la ocasión en una Cola de Caballo al final de la ceremonia Tsunade y varias más Kunoichi's se habían reunido para atrapar el ramo, pero Konan fue quien atrapado, ocasionado que Konan obtuviera un gran sonrojo cuando lo atrapo y muchas Kunoichi's quedaron desilusionadas por no haberlo atrapado, mientras que a Tsunade se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana y me disculpo por la tardanza, acabo de terminarlo hace unos minutos ya que este fin de** **fin de semana me la pase viendo todo el maraton de la saga de Star Wars** **espero y me hayan comprendido y** **como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa, a partir del siguiente Capitulo del proximo domingo estare haciendo unos saltos temporales puesto que me enfocare varias cosas y como siempre quiero saber su opinión** **y** **como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.**

 **PD. El nombre de la Esposa de Inoichi lo tome de la Sra. Rottnmeier de Heidi, ya que luce identica.**

 **Muy bien los dejo a todos y como dice el gran sabio y poderoso maestro Yoda "Que la Fuerza este con todos ustedes".**


	10. 10- Una Prima entre las Hierbas Parte 1

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. # Una prima entre las Hierbas.**

Después de haber pasado algunos meses desde la llegada de Tsunade y Jiraiya durante este tiempo Tsunade observaba el progreso que llevaba Naruto en su entrenamiento con su Mokuton a la vez que comenzó a enseñar algunas técnicas secretas del Clan Senju, en ocasiones diversos padres civiles les hacían diversas propuestas a Tsunade y a Jiraiya el cual casi nunca estaba presente cuando iban, solamente para que Naruto aceptara a sus hijas como alguna de sus futuras esposas, provocando que Tsunade siempre los sacara casi volando a golpes de la casa ya que todos los que iban eran los que lo habían maltratado de niño a Naruto y solamente querían acercarse a él debido a los grandes prestigiosos Clanes a los que pertenecía Naruto y así formar parte de estos Clanes realmente poderosos y lograr que su familia tuviera gran poder al igual que deseaban tener descendientes fuertes con ayuda de las líneas de sangre de Naruto.

Casi se cumplía el primer año en que Naruto había entrado a la Academia, durante ese tiempo Tsunade se percato de las habilidades que poseía Naruto y de los entrenamientos con ella y Yamato por lo que cada vez pensaba que Naruto era ya mas que capas para enfrentarse en una batalla real, cosa que Yamato pensaba en lo mismo, un dia el Hokage al observar uno de los reportes del entrenamiento de Yamato con respecto a los avances de Naruto hacia el Hokage.

 _Hokage-sama por mi parte y con respecto al entrenamiento de Naruto con su Mokuton ya no puedo hacer mas por el, de hecho puedo decir con franqueza que el ya me ha superado con respecto a su manejo y una muy buena manera de que termine de pulir sus habilidades que ha desarrollado seria que lo dejara convertirse miembro del escuadrón Anbu al fin y al cabo nadie lo reconocería cuando fuera en misión con las cuales obtendría experiencia en combate cosa que no el puede aprender en los entrenamientos._

Cosa que Hiruzen no estuvo de acuerdo al comienzo, pero tras analizar bien los avances de Naruto en los reportes de Yamato y tras una larga platica con Tsunade que también estuvo de acuerdo después de que Naruto le había rogado junto con la ayuda del Kinjutsu: Koinu no me (Técnica Prohibida: Ojos de Cachorro), ocasionando que Tsunade también estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión y Hiruzen no tubo de otra que aceptar pero en sus primeras misiones tendría que ir en compañía de otros Anbus y según su avance haría misiones el solo. Al cabo de un tiempo en algunas ocasiones durante su tiempo en la academia Naruto era llamado por el Hokage para hacer algunas misiones especiales de alto rango como miembro Anbu

Inicio Flash Back

Ese dia cuando el Hokage hizo un perfil falso con el que Naruto seria reconocido como Kitsune ya era de madrugada, Naruto se encontraba felizmente dormido junto a Konan la cual se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho de Naruto, ambos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente cuando de pronto dentro de la mente de Naruto, este se vio flotando dentro de un espacio totalmente oscuro, mientras se preguntaba donde estaba, pero en eso esucho la voz de un hombre detrás de él, el cual lo estaba llamando y al voltearse observo que esa persona no era nadie mas que Susanno.

 **Naruto:** Hola de nuevo Susanoo-san a que se debe esta visita.

 **Susanoo:** Hola de nuevo Naruto no te preocupes por mi visita no es nada alarmante solo vine para entregarte el regalo que me faltaba.

 **Naruto:** Pero si apenas hace unos meses tu me dijiste que ese regalo me lo darías en el momento indicado dentro de algunos años porque me lo darás en estos momentos.

 **Susanoo:** Bueno la razón por la que cambie de opinión es que todos nosotros hemos observado tu progreso y al ver que pronto tu harás misiones importantes en las que probablemente tendrás que matar a algunos hemos decidido en que te adelantaría mi regalo y como te dije antes con este don te haré una persona fría al momento de matar a alguien cuando tu vida dependa de ellos o de proteger a tus seres mas preciados y no dudes con ellos, puesto que ellos no dudaran en hacerles daño a ellos o a ti. _\- Para que después Susanoo se acercara a Naruto y le colocara una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el corazón, mientras Naruto sentía recorrer una sensación fría por todo su cuerpo. -_ Bueno Naruto esto es todo y como te dije no te preocupes tu seguiras siendo el mismo no te pasara nada extraño y sin nada que ver me retiro.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por todo y dale mis saludos de mi parte a los demás. _\- Al mismo tiempo de que hacia una reverencia. –_

Fin Flash Back

Así que cuando Naruto era requerido para una misión, mandaba a la academia un Moku Bunshin el cual hacia pasarse por el original para que no llamara la atención de sus maestros en la academia y sus novias al no estar presente durante las misiones que tenia ya que daba la ocasión que cuando lo mandaban a una misión estas en varias ocasiones eran de varios días en la que no estaría presente. También durante todo este tiempo Naruto visitaba de vez en cuando a su mejor amigo el cual se encontraba dentro de él ya sea para entrenar o simplemente para platicar en donde Naruto le relataba lo que había pasado en los últimos días y Kurama le relataba todo acerca de su antiguo Clan y acerca de sus padres. En fin llegaron a tal punto en el que Kurama le ofreció y accedió a prestarle un poco mas de su poder, cuando lo requiriera sin que este tratara de apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto, puesto que se había encariñado mucho con Naruto y no quería verlo sufrir en sus misiones. Entre las misiones que había hecho logro destacarse entre ellas haciendo, que todos sus enemigos debido a su forma de acabar con el enemigo se ganó el sobrenombre de Buraddi akuma Fokkusu (Zorro Sangriento Demoniaco).

Ya habían transcurrido varios meses desde que Naruto había iniciado sus clases nuevamente en la academia y de la llegada de Tsunade y Jiraiya a Konoha, después de un rato de desayunar y platicar un rato Konan se encontraba limpiado los trastes mientras que Naruto se encontraba alistando para luego irse a la academia, mientras se despedía de Konan alguien se encontraba llamando a la puerta de la entrada, provocando que Naruto fuera rápido para ver quien llamaba, al abrirla ve que era una Anbu de pelo morado la cual al verlo esta le dice.

 **Anbu:** Naruto-san, el Hokage lo llama para que cumpla con una misión que se le dará de inmediato.

Desapareciendo en un Shunshin no Jutsu mientras que Naruto hizo un Moku Bunshin al cual una gran cantidad de Chakra para que durara buenos días sin que se deshiciera.

Naruto: Bueno tenemos una mision por lo que tendras pasarte por mi he ir a la academia y estar con las chicas mientras no me encontre en estos días, - Haciendo que el Clon afirmara con un acentimiento y se fuera rumbo a la academia para que nadie sospechara nada, mientras que Naruto (Original) se fue a avisarle de lo que había surgido a Konan y luego se dirigiera a su recamara para cambiarse nuevamente su ropa que traía por la ropa estilo Anbu, junto con una máscara en forma de Zorro (mascara de Menma en la película de Road to Ninja), la cual a diferencia de las máscaras normales que son completamente Blancas esta era de color Roja y las decoraciones eran de color Negro y su Katana la cual como era costumbre tomo la que le había dejado Kushina la cual su diseño era su Saya (Funda) de color Blanca y Tsuka (Mango) color Negro con detalles metálicos Dorados, con un Tsuba (Rodela) Ovalada de color Dorado con un pequeño marco del cual sobresale de este, el Mune (contrafilo) de un color Negro y el (filo) era de un color Plateado, ya que aunque había practicado con ambas Katanas no quería demostrar aun todas sus habilidades que poseía con la Katana que le había entregado Shinigami. Una vez listo y antes de salir de la residencia se despide de Konan con un beso un poco apasionado, para que al separarse Naruto se colocara su máscara y desapareciera en un Shunshuin no Jutsu, apareciendo en unos tejados cercanos de su residencia para luego emprender su camino por los tejados hacia la Torre del Hokage después de unos minutos después.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

 **Kitsune (Naruto):** Me llamo usted Hokage-sama.

 **Hokage:** Si Kitsune te llame a ti ya que tu junto con Tenzo (Yamato), Neko (Yugao) e Inu (Kakashi), partirán inmediatamente a la aldea de la Hierba para ayudarlos con algo a lo cual ellos no han podido resolver y es por eso que nos han pedido ayuda, al parecer el guardián de la Caja de la Dicha Total y que a la vez es el líder del Castillo Houzuki, el cual dicho Castillo es un Centro Penitenciario Shinobi en el cual es donde las diversas aldeas mandan a sus Shinobis problemáticos donde cualquier Ninja puede entrar en él mas no todos pueden salir de ese lugar, el problema en ese lugar es que al parecer han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas en ese lugar y es por eso que junto con la colaboración temporal de Kumogakure (Aldea Oculta de las Nubes), mandaremos a varios Ninjas a investigar este asunto, así que ustedes junto con los Ninjas de Kumogakure, irán con la Daimyo ella les dará sus últimas indicaciones, por cierto en esta misión el líder será Inu.

Después de tres días de recorrer los bosques hasta que llegaron a la aldea de las hierbas, los cuatro Anbus fueron recibidos por una Ninja de la aldea de la hierba la cual tenía el cabello y los ojos de color rojo además de portar unas gafas. La cual al verlos esta les dijo.

 **¿?:** Alto hay quienes son y a que vienen.

 **Inu:** Somos los Ninjas de Konoha a los que la Daimyo solicito como apoyo para ayudarles con sus Ninjas renegados.

 **¿?:** Ok, síganme. _\- Mientras los encaminaba a la oficina de la Daimyo, ella los miraba con una cara realmente seria, al llegar al palacio y encaminarlos con la Daimyo y de entrar a donde se encontraba la Daimyo observan a los de la Aldea de la Nube los cuales habían llegado poco antes, mientras la pelirroja los anunciaba ante la Daimyo. -_ Mi señora, ya llegaron los Ninjas de Konoha que mando llamar para que nos ayuden.

 **Daimyo:** Muchas gracias Karin.

 **Karui:** Así que ustedes son los que mando el Hokage, yo pensé que mandaría a mas Ninjas para este trabajo jajajaja. Además de que también no puedo creer que entre ustedes cuatro se encuentre ese enclenque.

 **Omoi:** Pero no te confíes Karui, por algo los debió mandar solamente a ellos cuatro el Hokage.

 **Killer B:** Oyea, el peliblanco tiene mucha razón por algo debe ser que los envió el Hokage, solo a ellos.

Mientras Samui y Yugito le daban un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se aplacara con sus rimas, y Omoi se cubriera su rostro con una mano en señal de vergüenza mientras que a los demás se les podía ver con una gota estilo anime.

Mientras que Killer B estaba en el suelo con dos enormes chichones en la cabeza, una voz dentro de Yugito le llamo la atención para luego esta decirle.

 **¿?:** Oye Gatita al parecer por lo que estoy sintiendo uno de ellos tiene a uno de mis hermanos.

 **Yugito:** Es eso cierto Matatabi, cual de esos cuatro es el que tiene a tu hermano y quien dé tus hermanos es.

 **Matatabi:** Sin duda por la enorme cantidad de Chakra que siento es mi hermano Kurama, el Kyubi pero por desgracia no logro identificar bien quién de ellos es su contenedor. _\- Cosa que al enterarse de esto Yugito se queda sorprendida al saber que enfrente de ella se encontraba el Jinchuriki de Kyubi, para que después de lograr salir de su asombro les pregunta. -_

 **Yugito:** Disculpen, les puedo hacer una pregunta.

 **Inu:** ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

 **Yugito:** Por casualidad alguno de ustedes es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Cosa que al escuchar todos los presentes en esa habitación se sorprendieran y mas aun los miembros de Konoha al ver que alguien había descubierto que entre ellos se encontraba el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

 **Tenzo:** Si uno de nosotros es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero me pudieras decir como lo supiste acerca de esto.

 **Yugito:** Yo no lo supe de eso, sino que yo soy la Jinchuriki de Nibi y ella fue quien me informo al sentir su presencia de su hermano cercas. Pero el único detalle es que no sabe con determinación quien de ustedes lo es.

Al escuchar esto los cuatro Anbus de Konoha se miran entre sí para hablar respecto a eso, pero son interrumpidos por Killer B, el cual ya se encontraba recuperado por los golpes de la cabeza, cuando dice.

 **Killer B:** Oyea al parecer somos tres Jinchurikis en esta habitación y si no me equivoco el tercero eres tú. _\- Mientras señalaba al Anbu de menor tamaño y con mascara de Zorro, lo cual los de la aldea de la nube se quedaron incrédulos al escuchar esto, mientras que bajo las máscaras de los cuatros Anbus todos tenían una cara de asombro. -_

 **Karui:** Killer B-sama, nos está jugando una broma no es verdad cómo es posible que ese mocoso sea el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. _\- Diciendo esto con un poco de incredulidad. -_

A lo que Naruto no aguanto más y comenzó a liberar un Chakra rojizo de su cuerpo, formando así dos Colas de Chakra poniendo en Shock a los presentes, con excepción de los Anbus de Konoha y Killer B.

 **Daimyo:** Guau, por lo que veo, no creo que él deba tener más años de lo que tiene mi mejor subordinada Karin Uzumaki.

Mientras la Daimyo empezaba a reír asombrada, mientras que al escuchar los Anbus de Konoha y los Ninjas de Kumogakure se sorprendieron al haber escuchar el apellido de la pelirroja que se encontraba presente.

 **Inu:** Perdóneme usted su alteza pero acaba de decir que ella es una Uzumaki. _\- Diciendo esto con gran asombro. -_

 **Daimyo:** Jajaja, veo que se sorprendieron, pero ya verán como pronto yo hare resurgir ese Clan ya que como es la única, en su Clan tendrá que tener múltiples hijos y para eso, solamente los mejores postores tendrán acceso a ella, cuando se gradué en la academia.

Mientras Karin bajaba la mirada en señal de tristeza, a lo que al escuchar esto un rubio muy enfadado, el cual aun con Chakra rojo activo se movió a una velocidad increíble quedando enfrente del escritorio de la Daimyo, mientras que sus rasgos zorrunos se comenzaban a ser más notorios bajo su máscara a los cuales no se pudieron notar, a excepción de sus ojos los cuales se podían notar, estos aun seguían siendo azules pero su tonalidad habían cambiado a una mas oscura y sus pupilas ya comenzaban a rasgarse al igual que una tercer cola comenzaba a aparecerle, al igual que un gran instinto asesino comenzaba a recorrer toda la oficina, ocasionando que todos los presentes se sorprendieran al ver como se había ido rápidamente contra la Daimyo con excepción de los de Konoha, mientra que Tenzo solamente levanto su mano por si pasaba algo realmente malo para así poder controlarlo, pero en ese momento solamente azotara sus manos completamente abiertas en contra del escritorio y luego lo rasgara un poco con sus uñas que ahora tenían forma de garras. Mientras todos los presentes estaban asombrando incluyendo a Karin al escuchar el golpe, para luego prestar atención a lo que estaba decir o hacer Kitsune.

 **Kitsune:** Discúlpeme por lo siguiente su alteza, pero si usted piensa que yo dejare que usted venda a ella como si fuera una maquina reproductora de niños solamente para que haga surgir de nuevo ese Clan sin que usted le importen los sentimientos de ella, no sabrá en lo que se meterá conmigo así que déjeme decirle que usted es una loca despiadada sin corazón si se atreve a hacer esto.

Dejando pasmasdos a los tres miembros de Konoha que estaban hay escuchndo al igual que a los miembros de Kumogakure los cuales también se habían quedado pasmados ante las palabras del rubio pensando lo peor que le podía suceder, mientras que una sonrojada Karin se había quedado sorprendía por como la estaba defendiendo sin ni siquiera conocerla.

 **Daimyo:** Y tu mocoso quien rayos te crees que eres para hablarle a alguien de la categoría como yo de esa manera, debería encerrarte de por vida o ejecutarte de inmediato. _\- Diciendo esto con un gran tono de furiosa en su voz. -_

 **Kitsune:** Yo no me creo nadie, solamente que no puedo soportar que le hable y piense tratar así a una miembro sobreviviente de mi clan, ya que yo también soy un Uzumaki y por el código de Anbu no revelare mi nombre, aunque sé que ya revele más de lo debido.

Ocasionando que tanto los Ninjas de Kumogakure, Karin y la Daimyo se sorprendieron al escuchar el apellido de este, mientras que los Anbus negaban con sus cabezas.

 **Daimyo:** ¡U... u… uzu… Uzumaki!

 **Karin:** He… hee… en serio eres un Uzumaki.

 **Samui:** He… hee… hee

 **Karui:** Pedazo de imbécil no nos esté vacilando.

 **Kitsune:** No, en verdad no los estoy vacilando si no me lo creen pueden preguntarle a mis compañeros o mejor aún mandarle un mensaje al mismo Hokage el cual es quien me ha estado ayudando a sobrevivir todos estos años. _\- Cosa que todos se había quedado callados y no sabían que decir al respecto. -_ Mi madre fue una de las mejor Kunoichis de Konoha ella mediante una carta que me dejo me informo que hace ya varios años cuando Uzushiogakure iba a ser destruida ella junto con su hermana Kumiko Uzumaki fueron separadas y enviadas a Aldeas diferentes, lo ultimo que supo de ella Kumiko estaba viviendo en alguna aldea en paz, pero no pudo saber cual era ni pudo buscarla ya que fallecio antes de hacerlo.

Cosa que los miembros de Kumogakure se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto puesto que solo conocian a una Uzumaki quien vivio hace tiempo en Konoha pero nunca supieron que habían tenido un hijo, por lo que no estaban seguros de que si era verdad lo que estaban pensando en ese momento, mientras Karin al escuchar las palabras que decía Kitsune y el escuchar que dijo que su madre era la hermana de su madre Karin habia quedado completamente en un estado de Shock.

 **Karin:** Espera dijiste que tu madre es la Oneesan de mi Okaasan Kumiko Uzumaki.

 **Kitsune:** Si, porque la pregunta. _\- Y sin esperárselo Karin se habia lanzado contra Naruto abrazandolo mientras las lagrimas no se tardaron en salir y se viera las lagrimas recorrer por su rostro. -_

 **Karin:** Que felicidad, que felicidad, mi madre hace cinco años en lo que ella estaba por morir me dijo que mi tía se la habían llevado a una aldea pero no sabía cuál, pero en serio me da mucha alegría el saber que tengo una familia allá en Konoha.

Entonces Kitsune con unas lágrimas formándosele en su rostro la abraso lo más fuerte posible, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Al ver esto todos se sintieron alegres por los dos, mientras que a Neko por más que resistió no pudo aguantar y dejo salir las lágrimas de felicidad.

 **Kitsune:** Lo siento mucho Karin-chan, pero en la aldea no queda nadie más que yo ya que tanto mi padre y mi madre fallecieron al proteger Konoha y a mi cuando yo nací el dia en que alguien libero al Kyubi en Konoha dándome a mi al Yondaime como ultimo recurso para que pudiera sellar al Kyubi dentro de mi.

Cosa que al escuchar esto todos se sorprendieron mientras Karin decía.

 **Karin:** Lo siento mucho, pero lo que me da mucha alegría es que al menos nos tendremos los dos juntos.

Así Karin abrazaba más fuerte a Kitsune cosa que no paso desapercivida por este, después de apaciguar un momento todo el borlote, Kitsune más calmado se dirige hacia la Daimyo para luego decirle, mientras seguía abrazando a su prima la cual aún esta con unas lágrimas de felicidad aun recorriendo su rostro.

 **Kitsune:** Discúlpeme su alteza por haberme alterado de esa manera, nosotros venimos a cumplir con nuestra misión en conjunto con la Aldea de las Nubes, sin la idea de que yo encontraría a mi única familia viva aquí en esta aldea, por eso solo tengo una cosa que pedirle y me gustaría que me lo concediera y es que me gustaría pedirle que si Karin-chan si ella lo desea pudiera venir a Konoha con nosotros y viviera conmigo, con su familia al término de la misión. Y así pudiera enseñarle algunas cosas de mi Clan que me dejo mi madre, las cuales pudo llevarse de su ciudad natal antes de que la mandaran a Konoha

Cosa que hizo que Karin levantara su rostro y abrazara más fuertemente a su primo por lo feliz que estaba por las palabras que había dicho. Cosa que la Daimyo dijo.

 **Daimyo:** Pues déjame decirte que eso sera imposible ya que a causa de los difíciles problemas económicamente debido a nuestra muy baja situación económica no me queda otra opción que subastar a ("Karin" ó "a esa chica" ó "a mi ayudante") para asi poder recuperarnos económicamente y además de que asi también lograremos resurgir a este Clan jajajaja.

 **Kitsune:** Si es por eso entonces déjeme comprar su libertad por la cantidad que usted quierra.

 **Daimyo:** Estarias dispuesto a comprar su libertad.

 **Kitsune:** Si lo haría.

 **Daimyo:** Muy bien mi oferta es 900, 000, 000 Ryo's.

Asombrando a los ninjas de Kumogakure por todo el dinero que estaba pidiendo pero mayor fue su asombro al igual que para la Daimyo cuando Kitsune solamente dijo.

 **Kitsune:** Como guste Daimyo es un trato, _\- Para asi tomar un pergamino y escribir algunas cosas en este. -_ disculpa Inu pero me harias el favor de invocar a uno de tus Ninken para que lleve este mensaje a Konoha y se lo entregue al Hokage lo mas pronto posible.

Haciendo que Inu asintiera con su cabeza mientras sacaba un Kunai de su porta Kunai's y Shuriken's y se hiciera una leve herida sobre uno de los guantes dejando salir un poco de su sangre y hacer una secuencia de poses de manos he invocara a uno de sus perros que hizo aparecer una pequeña nube de humo y que al desaparecer esta apareció un pequeño perro con pelo castaño y un hocico de color marrón oscuro el cual traía un chaleco azul y un protector de la frente de Konoha, además de que también lleva una venda en su pata delantera derecha.

 **Inu:** Pakkun necesito que vallas y le entregues el mensaje que Kitsune te dara al Hokage lo mas pronto posible.

 **Pakkun:** Entendido.

Entregandole asi Kitsune el mensaje a Pakkun y este se lo coloca en su espalda para luego salir con ayuda de un Shunshin.

 **Kitsune:** Todo listo su altza en unos dias recibirá su dinero.

Asombrando a todos los ninjas de Kumogakure, Karin y a la Daimyo al saber que Naruto iba a pagarle esa enorme cantidad de dinero.

 **Daimyo:** Bueno me tienes impresionada pero déjame decirte que aun y cuando se cumpla la misión si no vuelves con vida no cumpliré mi parte del trato ya que Mui además de que solo es uno posee habilidades extraordinarias con las cuales ha derrotado a mis mejores ninjas que he enviado para detenerlo, así que dudo que puedas regresar con vida.

Aquí me quede.

 **Kitsune:** Con todo respeto Daimyo-sama, no tengo nada de que preocuparme ya que aunque no lo crea nosotros junto con los de Kumogakure somos más que suficiente.

Al ver la gran determinación que tenia Kitsune la Daimyo les comento como es que Mui hacia diversos tipos de Sacrificios extrayendo el Chakra de los reos, para así lograr abrir la caja y pedir su deseo, el cual no sabemos cuál sea, solamente sabemos que es un deseo para hacer el mal, y aunque hasta la fecha todos sus intentos fueron fallidos ya que para abrirla necesitaban una inmensa cantidad de Chakra, tanto como el poder de un Biju, lo que provoco que los ninjas al escuchar esto último miraran tanto a Yugito, Killer B y Naruto. Así que les suplico que si es posible destruyan esa Caja y no haya más intentos por abrirla nunca más. Al terminar la reunión se dispusieron en marcha, una vez a una distancia considerable del Castillo Houziki, a Naruto se le había ocurrido un plan pero necesitaría la ayuda de los demás, que al decir esto todos lo escucharon con suma atención.

 **Kitsune:** Bueno mi idea es que me cambie mi apariencia con un Jutsu de transformación y estaré bajo el nombre de Menma, luego de esto me enceraran en una Jaula creada por Tenzo con un sello restrictivo falso, simulando que Konoha me está entregando para que me encierren en el Castillo Houziki, y no pueda hacer algún daño, una vez dentro varios de ustedes remplazaran a los guardias, hay entran ustedes Tenzo, Inu, Omoi y Killer B, por lo que sabemos todos los guardias son hombres mientras tanto Samui y Karui se quedaran vigilando por si algo malo sucede.

Cosa que al escuchar esto Killer B, le dijo.

 **Killer B:** Oyea Chico Nueve, yo el gran Ocho, me gustaria infiltrarme contigo y asi hacer pedazos a esos malosos, asi que entremos y pateemos a los malos Oyea.

 **Kitsune:** Sera mejor que nada más entre yo como reo ya que si entras tu abra más riesgo de que abran la Caja. _\- Cosa que Killer B no estaba muy de acuerdo puesto que se perdería de la diversión pero al final acepto, mientras tanto Kitsune decidio transformarse en un chico de su misma edad tenia el cabello mas creció de lo que lo tenia anteriormente, y su color habia cambiado a uno completamente oscuro, al igual que sus ojos que ahora los tenía del mismo color que su pelo, llevaba una especie de pequeña capa tenía pelo en la parte de los hombros cubriéndolos completamente desabrichada dejando ver por debajo una además de una camisa de rejilla negra junto con un par de guantes con mangas que le cubrían casi la mitad del brazo, (algo como a Menma de Road To Ninja, pero sin las marcas que lo identifican)_. -

Después de esto Tenzo hizo una Jaula encerrándolo, los miembros de Konoha tomaron la jaula y la llevaron al Castillo, tocaron una gran puerta de madera para asi despues e unos segundos los guardias los dejaran entrar mientra los ninjas de Kirigakure aguardaban desde cierto punto alejado del Castillo, mientras tanto los Ninjas de Konoha dejaban a Naruto junto a los demás presos que estaban por entrar también, en eso un hombre de gran tamaño apareció mientras decía.

 **(Este personaje nunca se menciono su nombre asi que le inventare uno)**

 **¿?:** Atención mi nombre es Taiko, ahora el propietario del Castillo Hōzukijō, Mui-sama, les dará instrucciones. Así que todo ustedes escorias presten atención a lo que les digan.

 **Mui:** Yo soy Mui la persona que se encuentra a cargo de este lugar, y si ustedes están aquí es porque sus aldeas han perdido completa confianza en ustedes.

Pero en eso es interrumpido por Menma.

 **Menma:** En verdad yo no debo estar aquí, soy inocente solo me enviaron puesto que ya no me querrían allí, por ser un Jinchuriki.

Cosa que al escuchar esto Mui se sorprendió al escuchar que enfrente de él se encontraba frente a un Jinchuriki con el cual podría realizar su objetivo. En ese momento el guardia rellenito, los interrumpió y les dijo.

 **Taiko:** Oye tu no hables sin permiso.

Cosa que Mui lo interrumpió y le dijo.

 **Mui:** Así que tu no hiciste nada malo y solo te trajeron aquí porque sí, bueno veamos según tu nombre en tu expediente que nos mandaron, tu nombre es Menma y tú en efecto eres el Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, pero por abuso de ese poder en una misión y contra un miembro de tu equipo durante una misión te mandaron aquí.

 **Menma:** Haaa… déjenme salir de aquí tengo que acabar con esos desgraciados que me traicionaron.

 **Mui:** Aquí en el Castillo Houziki que se encuentra en la Aldea de la Hierba nuestro objetivo ante las aldeas, es que no escapen todo aquel que sea enviado aquí en el Castillo Houziki, _\- En eso Mui se acercaba a Menma, para luego retirar los sellos falsos de las cajas y Tenzo sin que nadie lo viera deshizo la caja. -_ no es asunto nuestro el saber cual fue la razón del porque estén aquí. _\- Para que inmediatamente después de decir esto hiciera una pose de manos y dijera. -_ Katon: Tenrō (Elemento Fuego: Prisión Celestial). _\- Con el cual después de esto fue lanzado hasta chocar contra las puertas de la entrada del Castillo. –_ este Jutsu es un Jutsu de encarcelamiento, pasado a través de nuestro Clan y es a causa de este Jutsu que la Aldea de la Hierba ha sido confiada para que supervisaremos el Castillo Houziki y mientras el sello permanezca en sus cuerpos te privatizara de tu Chakra y no podrás crear Chakra, además solo existen dos maneras de salir de aquí, una es que su respectiva aldea otorge una solicitud oficial para su liberación cosa que lo dudo y la segunda manera es que mueran en este lugar. Esta es una técnica de privación a la cual todo ser vivo que es sometido a esta técnica no puede moldear nada de Chakra. _\- Después de esto se levanta un poco adolorido, para luego lanzarse en contra de Mui, pero luego se siente mareado al igual como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y cae al suelo. -_ Si que eres un caso perdido solo una cosa mas te digo, ni piensen en escapar ya que si te alejas del Castillo ya que el Tenrō entrara en acción y arderás en llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas y por cierto Tenrō es un Jutsu el cual no funciona bajo el agua, pero sin embargo las aguas de aquí son muy profundas y rápidas debido a las corrientes marinas, así que si decides arrojarte te ahogaras antes de usar un poco de Chakra.

Mientras tanto Menma se quejaba por el dolor que sentía debido al Jutsu. Después de esto todos los reos caminaban en fila guiados por Taiko.

 **Taiko:** Una vez que Mui-sama los sella con el Tenrō nunca podrán escapar de este lugar. Además este es un bonito lugar al cual espero que se acostumbren.

 **Menma:** Oye, (algo con cerdito, gordito o algo por el estilo) si crees que me detendrán estás realmente equivocado.

Mientras comenzaban a entrar a donde se encontraban las celdas de los demás reos, mientras este les decía.

 **Taiko:** Miren como sus compañeros mayores les dan la bienvenida y desean conocerlos jejejeje, pero antes que nada los nuevos tendrán que pasar una examinación de cuerpo para ver si no traen algo oculto entre sus ropas, a lo cual yo personalmente revisare cada parte de ustedes jajajaja.

En ese momento todos se encontraban en una especie sala de espera, cuando un reo le pregunta a Menma.

 **Reo 1:** Hey, entonces dime la verdad, que fue lo que hiciste para que estés aquí.

 **Menma:** Elimine a un compañero mío que se cruzó en mi camino, para derrotar a mi objetivo y si no te apartas hare lo mismo contigo.

Al escuchar esto el reo solamente se alejó de Naruto, para ya no molestarlo. Para luego un chico que pasaba por ahí le dijo.

 **Reo 2:** Ya es suficiente, chico este Castillo fue hecho para los ninjas los cuales sus aldeas no lo cubren por sus actos cometidos. Un ladrón es un ladrón, un asesino es un asesino, así que ustedes dos ya no se quejen más, ya que acaban de caer en un agujero profundo, entonces traten de no caer aún más profundo de lo que ya está.

Para después irse del lugar dirigiéndose a su celda mientras Menma era inspeccionado, para después de su inspección todos los prisioneros salieron patio a hacer ejercicio cuando de rato en lo que estaba en el patio un ninja pelirrojo se le acerca a Menma y le dice susurrando.

 **¿?:** Hey Kitzune, _\- Cosa que al escuchar como lo habían llamado se voltea hacia donde lo llamaron y observa a un ninja de lentes el cual tenía el cabello y los ojos de color rojo, su cabello era parecido al de Naruto, cuando el ninja le dijo nuevamente susurrándole. -_ soy yo tu prima.

Cosa que al escuchar esto Menma, este se sorprendió y le dijo.

 **Menma:** Tu qué haces aquí y además como sabes quién soy y además no me digas así dime Menma por favor.

 **Karin:** Me estoy haciendo pasar por un ninja desde hace tiempo para poder dar información a la Daimyo de donde se encuentra La Caja de la Dicha Total y así poderla destruir de una vez por todas y además de que no te preocupez siempre que me voy para informarle algo a la Daimyo dejo un Kage Bunshin y con respecto a como te encontré es porque yo soy una especialista sensorial y asi me resulta fácil el entrar y salir del Castillo.

 **Menma:** Pero que pasa con el sello no te hace nada.

 **Karin:** No ya que lo que tengo es solo Genjutsu, ya que yo sé cómo deshacerlo ya que realmente otra de mis especialidades es el Fuinjutsu y aparte como me crie aquí se cómo funciona, así que te lo podré quitar para que luego hagas te coloques un Genjutsu sobre ti, además de que también hay otra forma la cual es derrotando al que te lo puso que en este caso fue Mui, pero con este método no podrás acercarte a Mui sin que este active el sello y sufras, pero te podría servir si lo difundes entre los reos y así podrás crear distracciones para poder hacer algunas cosas sin llamar mucho la atención. Además se cómo suprimir el Chakra y lo puedo hacer en ti solo que contigo no podré hacerlo por completo al poseer al Kyubi.

 **Menma:** Kurama, el se llama Kurama Kyubi es un nombre que todos le han dado pero realmente se llama Kurama.

 **Karin:** Lo siento, no te enojes no sabia eso.

 **Menma:** No te preocupes no hay problema. _\- Despues de su pequeña platica ambos se fueron a un lugar oculto donde nadie los observara donde Karin hace unas posees de manos y deshace el sello, después Naruto se aplica un Genjutsu para poder engañar a los demás guardias de que aun asi posee el Tenrō, despues Karin suprimio un poco el Chakra de Naruto simulando el efecto del sello, en ese momento en que terminaron un guardia hizo un llamado de que el tiempo de los ejercicios ya acabo y todos los presos deben regresar a sus celdas y mientras el Sol se ponía detrás de las montañas. -_ Karin ya hiciste mucho por mí, pero te recomendaría que ya no vengas aquí, ya que estando yo aquí esto se pondrá realmente peligroso y no quiero que tu salgas lastimada, yo te mandare un mensaje con cada noticia que yo sepa.

Cosa que Karin se negó rotundamente, pero luego acepto al presentir que solamente el Chakra que sello fue el de Menma y aun podía usar el poder del Kyubi al observar como empezaba a surgir por sus canales de Chakra. Para que después cuando todos los reos regresaban a las celdas Mui en su oficina se encontraba mirando el paisaje cuando este solo dice unas cosas al aire.

 **Mui:** Ya es hora, de que hagas lo tuyo.

Mientras entre las sombras aparece un hombre el cual luego se retira de ahí.

Una vez habiéndose llegado la noche, tanto Tenzo, Izu, Omoi y Killer B, se infiltraron al Castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y así sustituyendo a cuatro guardias de la prisión con los uniformes, mientras tanto Menma se encontraba dormido en su celda, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de la celda el cual dejo inconsciente a Menma de un golpe en el cuello.

 **¿?:** Eres demasiado ingenuo aun durmiendo tan profundamente en este lugar en tu primer día.

Después de esto hato las manos y piernas para luego echárselo en los hombros y salir de ella, no sin antes dos Menmas se encontraban en la parte superior de la celda observando todo, una vez se fue, el Menma original le dijo.

 **Menma (Original):** Tú iras y los seguirás mientras yo simulare que me quiero escapar por el tejado del Castillo.

En eso el Clon 2 sale por la puerta, la cual resulto que se quedó abierta, y seguía al hombre que traía al clon en sus hombros, el cual sin que nadie lo viera lo llevo a la oficina del Mui que tras mover un libro este se adentró dentro de una puerta oculta, con la cual después coloco al Clon 1 en una mesa donde fue desatado por las cuerdas que traía y atado con grilletes a la mesa, mientras el Clon 2 observaba todo desde un lugar seguro en el techo, detrás de unas estalactitas en ese momento el hombre le levanta la camisa a Menma para que Mui comience con su ritual, pero ambos descubren que este es un impostor un Clon ya que no contaba con el Tenrō, ocasionando que Mui con gran enojo saca un Kunai de su manga y lo encaja en el pecho del Clon provocando que este se desapareciera en un nube de humo y luego Mui fuera y diera la alarma de que Menma se allá escapado, para que en esos instantes el Clon 2 que se encontraba escondido desapareciera para darle la información al Original mientras que el Original se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, cuando en ese momento la información obtenida por los clones le llega y suenan las alarmas, rápidamente escribe un mensaje en un pedazo de pergamino y lo esconde en medio de una teja, luego hizo unos ruidos de quejidos simulando que sufria para luego caer del tejado de pie en el suelo del patio y rápidamente acostarse boca abajo para simular que se encontraba desmayado ya que al escucharse los ruidos tanto de los guardias y uno que otros perros de la prisión fueron al lugar, después de unos instantes aparece el Taiko junto con unos soldados.

 **Soldado:** Fugitivo asegurado señor.

 **Taiko** Esta bien soldado, _\- Mientras se acercaba a Menma. -_ de acuerdo con el Articulo Veintitrés del Castillo Houzuki, el deberá ser llevado a la celda de castigo el cual permanecerá tres días en ella, mientras tanto dos guardias lo levantaban y lo cargan en sus hombros, entonces uno de ellos tomaba el pedazo de pergamino que tenía escondido en su mano, luego este lo toma y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos sin que nadie lo observara mientras se lo llevaban a la celda.

Mientras tanto Mui estaba disgustado por todo al ver como lo habían atrapado y podía ver como se atrasaban sus planes al respecto. Mientras Naruto era transportado a la celda y depositado en ella simulando que se encontraba inconsciente. Después de cerrar la puerta Naruto se levantó y se acomodó mejor sentandose para asi ponerse a dormir, puesto que durante el tiempo que permaneciera en ese lugar no iba a poder hacer gran cosa ya que era un espacio un poco reducido, a la mañana siguiente decidió practicar con sus Dojutsus con lo que se levanto un poco la manga para asi descubrirse su brazo derecho y mostrar dos sellos del cual aplico un poco de Chakra en uno de estos y salio un pergamino Negro con orillas Blancas con el Kanji Oscuridad, por la noche Naruto volvió a guardar el pergamino y al final se sento de nuevo para dormir y mientras tanto decidio hacer una visita a Kurama en su interior.

Al adentrarse dentro de su subconciente, Naruto apareció dentro de un inmenso bosque, cuando de entre ellos apareció Kurama y vio a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Hola Kurama que me cuentas.

 **Kurama:** Nada aquí pasasndo un bello momento en este lugar hasta que alguien inopotuno lo estropio todo _\- esto lo dijo con un tono de gran sarcasmo y una leve sonrisa. -_ y dime a que has venido exactamente.

 **Naruto:** Solamente he venido a ver como esta mi amigo preferido y ver si no quiere que le arroje la ramita para que valla tras ella o que le rasque la pansita. _\- Provocando que a Kurama se le formara una gran vana en la frete. -_

 **Kurama:** Maldito mocoso como te atreves a tratarme como si yo fuera uno de esos sacos de pulgas, ya fue suficiente con haberme puesto este maldito collar.

 **Naruto:** Perdon Kurama solo estaba jugando contigo. _\- Recibiendo un gran gruñido por parte de Kurama. -_ Ttebayo.

 **Kurama:** Grrrrrr, esta bien mocoso y dime a que has venido exactamente.

 **Naruto:** Nada apestoso Zorro solamente que como estoy en una misión especial y ahorita me acaban encerrar por mal comportamiento por lo que estare encerrado tres días y tres noches en esta celda, por lo que durante el dia trabajare con algunos Jutsus de mi Dojutsu y por la noche vendre a entrenar contigo. _\- Kurama solo hizo un gesto de aburrimiento mientras bufaba y despues dio una gran sonrisa que le proboco un pequeño escalofrio a Naruto y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron los tres días. -_

Al salir Menma se dirigio al patio donde se encontraban los demás reos, mientras tanto tenia en lmente un Plan para asi poder idear un plan para infiltrarse en los laboratorios de Mui según los recuerdos que había obtenido del Clon y asi buscar la Caja en el laboratorio sin que nadie lo observara, durante su recorrido por el patio observo a Mui que se encontraba dando un rondín entre los reos, por lo que decidio dar paso a su plan.

 **Menma:** Oye tu espera.

 **Mui:** O mira veo que ya has sido liberado, fue suficientemente cómodo el cuarto de castigo.

 **Menma:** Ni creas que permaneceré en este lugar por más tiempo, ahora que se cómo salir de este lugar, iré a asesinar a todos los que me traicionaron ya que se que el Tenrō desaparecerá si yo logro vencerte a lo cual con mucho gusto lo hare para poder largarme de este asqueroso lugar.

Mientras tanto todos los demás reos se quedaban asombrados al escuchar todo lo que decía Menma. Pero en ese momento Mui tomo la palabra diciéndole.

 **Mui:** Olvídalo, no podrás derrotarme en tu estado actual ya que el sello no te permitirá usar Chakra y con él no eres rival para mí.

 **Menma:** Y eso como lo sabes imbécil, no lo sabremos maldito desgraciado hasta que lo intente y además sé que saldré victorioso.

Para que después saliera corriendo contra Mui, el cual lo esquivo con facilidad haciéndose hacia la izquierda y luego le proporciono una patada en el estómago provocando que callera al suelo.

 **Mui:** ¿Y que es tu aldea para ti?, ya que ellos son los que te trajeron aquí.

 **Menma:** Cállate maldito cabrón esa odiosa aldea ya no significa nada para mí, pero no los perdonare por haberme encerrado en este maldito lugar.

Mientras se lanzaba contra Mui, y este le devolvía el ataque con otra patada. Mientras que Mui le decía a Menma.

 **Mui:** ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien inocente solamente para proteger a tu aldea?

 **Menma:** Si y es por ese motivo que estoy aquí encerrado maldito bastardo.

Mientras tenía su brazo en el área de su abdomen, en señal de dolor. Luego en ese momento nuevamente se lanzó en contra de Mui, pero cae de rodillas simulando que el Tenrou se activó para que luego Mui le contestara.

 **Mui:** Duele verdad, incluso el respirar no es cierto, debes de preguntarte ¿Por qué duele tanto si con uno de estos ataques no habría sido herido? Y es que cuando luchas de cierto modo siempre estás acostumbrado a usar Chakra y si tu Chakra se contrae el Tenrou quemara tu cuerpo desde el interior.

 **Menma:** Maldito cabrón, ven y pelea limpiamente.

 **Mui:** Déjame decirte algo, no importa todo lo que hallas tenido que soportar por lo de tu aldea, a ellos no les importas nada.

En ese momento llegan dos guardias los cuales levantan a Menma y se lo llevaban, mientras que el Taiko estaba en la puerta en la cual todos los reos entraban para sus celdas.

 **Taiko:** Supongo que en verdad te gusto el cuarto de castigo, ya que volverás ahí de nuevo a poco de haber salido de él, solamente que ahora serán cinco días y a ver si ahorra a causa de esto logras entrar en razón alguna.

Una vez hay de nuevo Naruto volvió a entrenar con sus Dojutus por la mañana y con Kurama por las noches, mientras tanto Mui se dirijia a su laboratorio y se quedó observando un rato la Caja de la Dicha Extrema y recordaba que había dicho con anterioridad para poderla abrir. Después de los cinco días un guardia llego y lo libero. Después de esto Menma se dirigió al comedor y al entrar noto como todos lo observaban justo cuando el también noto que ese día el platillo de la cena no era otra cosa sino que ramen. Cosa que su yo interno no paraba de brincar mientras que tenía una cara seria, para no quitar su fachada. Para luego decir sin ganas.

 **Menma:** Haa así que hoy comeremos ramen. _\- Justo en eso un prisionero se levantó y se le acercó._ _-_ oye y tú que es lo que quieres, ¿acaso quieres morir? _\- Pero solamente se escucharon unos aplausos de ese prisionero, seguido de los demás que le siguieron con unos aplausos también. -_ oigan y porque me aplauden acaso ya se dieron cuenta que soy mejor que todos ustedes.

En ese momento el ninja que comenzó a aplaudir dijo.

 **¿?:** Oye nada más es porque tú eres ya conocido como un héroe por aquí.

 **Menma:** Un héroe heee, bueno eso es un gran honor y más vale que sigan así.

 **¿?:** Oye tranquilo, solo te consideramos héroe porque tienes agallas para tratar de escaparte en tu primer día, y enfrentarte a Mui justo después de haberte salido del cuarto del Castigo. No tenemos oportunidad contra él, bueno no al menos sin Chakra, aun así fuiste tras de él como si nada, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

 **Menma:** Eso no tiene gran cosa ese es un bastardo que no sabe pelear limpio ya que si no tuviera este maldito sello lo habría matado en un instante, y lo mismo hare con aquel que me moleste o se interponga en mi camino.

 **¿?:** Oye tranquilo, solo digo que un Shinobi sin nada de Chakra es como cualquier otro civil sin Chakra, además de que este lugar siempre ha sido bastante pacifico hasta que llegaste tú y desafiaste a Mui, y diciendo eso que si lo derrotábamos el sello desaparecería.

A lo que Menma solo lo vio con una mirada desaprobatoria sin dejar de comer su ramen. En eso un reo que se encontraba junto a una ventada dice.

 **Reo:** Hey, ahí va a haber una pelea.

 **Hola a Todos como había dicho antes aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana y me disculpo por la tardanza, acabo de terminarlo hace unos minutos** **y** **como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa,** **quiero saber su opinión, el siguiente domingo 27/Dic/2015 no habra actualizacion ya que planeo pasarmela tranquilo con mi familia en esos dias, aunque no se preocupen el capitulo ya lo tengo terminado pero como dije solo quiero pasarme esos dias en paz con mi familia por lo que la actualizacion sera hasta el 3/Ene/2016 y** **como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.**

 **P.D. En el Anime el Daimyo de Kusa no Kuni es hombre, fue el que decidio enviar dos Shinobis para que trataran de convencer a Gaara que perdiera su pelea contra Sasuke, pero en Fic decidí que fuera una mujer.**

 **P.D.D. Espero que todos se la pasen bien en familia en estos dias festivos que se aproximan, que tengan unas "Feliz Navidad" y un "Feliz Año Nuevo".**

 **Muy bien los dejo a todos y como dice el gran sabio y poderoso maestro Yoda "Que la Fuerza este con todos ustedes".**


	11. 11- Una Prima entre las Hierbas Parte 2

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. # Una prima entre las Hierbas.**

 **Nota: Todos los comentarios de los personajes que estén con un "*" al inicio de cada nombre son cada uno de los pensamientos de cada personaje y t** **odos los comentarios de los personajes que estén "subrayadas" el nombre son las conversaciones que tendrán cada Jinchuriki y su Biju.**

 **Anteriormente**

 **Menma:** Haa así que hoy comeremos ramen. _\- Justo en eso un prisionero se levantó y se le acercó._ _-_ oye y tú que es lo que quieres, ¿acaso quieres morir? _\- Pero solamente se escucharon unos aplausos de ese prisionero, seguido de los demás que le siguieron con unos aplausos también. -_ oigan y porque me aplauden acaso ya se dieron cuenta que soy mejor que todos ustedes.

En ese momento el ninja que comenzó a aplaudir dijo.

 **¿?:** Oye nada más es porque tú eres ya conocido como un héroe por aquí.

 **Menma:** Un héroe heee, bueno eso es un gran honor y más vale que sigan así.

 **¿?:** Oye tranquilo, solo te consideramos héroe porque tienes agallas para tratar de escaparte en tu primer día, y enfrentarte a Mui justo después de haberte salido del cuarto del Castigo. No tenemos oportunidad contra él, bueno no al menos sin Chakra, aun así fuiste tras de él como si nada, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

 **Menma:** Eso no tiene gran cosa ese es un bastardo que no sabe pelear limpio ya que si no tuviera este maldito sello lo habría matado en un instante, y lo mismo hare con aquel que me moleste o se interponga en mi camino.

 **¿?:** Oye tranquilo, solo digo que un Shinobi sin nada de Chakra es como cualquier otro civil sin Chakra, además de que este lugar siempre ha sido bastante pacifico hasta que llegaste tú y desafiaste a Mui, y diciendo eso que si lo derrotábamos el sello desaparecería.

A lo que Menma solo lo vio con una mirada desaprobatoria sin dejar de comer su ramen. En eso un reo que se encontraba junto a una ventada dice.

 **Reo:** Hey, ahí va a haber una pelea.

 **Ahora**

 **Menma:** Que no me digas que ahorra todos se quieren matar.

 **¿?:** No es que desde que peleaste contra Mui ahorra todos lo quieren intentar para así poder liberarse de este maldito sello.

En eso los guardias querían detener a una horda de reos que se encontraban rodeando a Mui pero estos no podían controlarlos. En eso uno de ellos le habla a Mui y le dice.

 **Reo 1:** Bueno así que si te derrotamos ahorra sabemos que si logramos eliminarte podremos deshacernos de este molesto sello que tenemos aquí.

Para que luego Mui lo interrumpiera diciéndole.

 **Mui:** Alto todos, todo aquel que tenga el Tenrou deben quedarse obedientemente aquí. _\- Justo al terminar de decir esto todos se lanzan en contra de Mui, pero este los esquiva con gran facilidad, para luego solo decir. -_ Kusagaku: Happasho (Estilo de la Hierba: Palma Destructora). _\- Seguido comenzó con un Taijutsu el cual se encontraba dando múltiples golpes, no sólo con las palmas abiertas, sino que también con los puños y asestando fuertes patadas. Para luego dirigirse con el reo que le había hablado antes de que todos fueran en contra de él, para luego decir mientras se le acercaba. -_ Tenrō Kaken (Elemento Fuego: Espada de Fuego).

Para luego formarse una gran bola de fuego el cual cubrió primeramente todo su brazo derecho y luego se transformó en una espada con la cual Mui sin ningún problema lo atravesó al irse acercando hacia él ocasionando que el reo quedara cubierto en llamas el cual después de que varios guardias apagaran el fuego todos lo vieron realmente chamuscado y sin vida.

 **Menma:** Hmm… por lo que veo Mui es un buen oponente si no fuera por este estúpido sello la le hubiera dado su merecido. _\- Para así dirigirse nuevamente a su lugar y seguir comiendo su plato de Ramen. -_

Ya por la tarde se escucha como por los megáfonos uno de los guardias da la orden de que todos regresen a las celdas a lo que todos tomaron su camino a sus celdas, todos ya se encontraban en sus celdas o eso se creía cuando un guardia que se le había hecho tarde por andar en unos de sus asuntos personales va corriendo cuando es noqueado por Menma que salió detrás de uno de los pilares de uno de los techos del patio quitándole la ropa para así infiltrarse con mayor seguridad en la oficina de Mui sin ser visto como prisionero, al llegar a la oficina activo el Stich el cual lo dejo entrar a lo que era el laboratorio se dispuso a buscar la caja por todo el lugar y al estar frente a esta se disponía a atacarla pero fueron detenidos por un grupo de personas los cuales poseían unas túnicas negras con máscaras de animales (Carnero, Felino, Mono y Bobino), los cuales usaron al mismo tiempo su Jutsu de Restricción paralizando el cuerpo de Menma, mientras todos soltaban risas siniestras.

 **(Aquí como no se conocen los nombres de los enmascarados ni se nombran de alguna manera así que los mencionare según sus máscaras)**

 **Carnero:** Por fin hemos ahora con ayuda del Jinchuriki que capturamos podremos cumplir nuestros sueños.

En eso de la oscuridad emerge Mui el cual se acerca a Menma.

 **Mui:** Eres un estúpido. _\- Dándole un golpe en la nuca el cual lo dejo completamente inconsciente en el suelo, después los enmascarados levantaron a Naruto y lo colocaron en la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación. -_ Primero antes de extraerle todo su poder removeré el Tenrō. _\- Mientras se acerca a Menma y trata de liberar el sello, pero al ver que no pasó nada todos se sorprendieron. -_ Imposible.

 **Mono:** Esto es realmente es imposible.

 **Felino:** Como puede ser posible esto, a menos que…

 **Bobino:** De alguna manera se allá liberado de este, pero esto es imposible.

 **Mui:** Nada puede ser imposible a menos de que allá cómplices junto a él. _\- Alertando a los enmascarados mientras Mui -_ Kai _\- fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de muy mientras revelaba que Menma en si estaba bajo un Gengutsu el cual simulaba que tenía el Tenrō –_ muy bien todo esta listo solamente les pido que me dejen solo con él para concentrarme mejor. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de cada uno de los enmascarados saliendo de la habitación, después de un tiempo en el que Mui se encontraba alistando los procedimientos finales para infundir a la Caja de la Dicha Total donde en medio del procedimiento Menma recobro poco la conciencia, pero en ese momento fue tarde ya que Mui había terminado y comenzó a transmitirle el Chakra de Kurama a la enorme caja mientras Menma solo se retorcía por el dolor que sentía, mientras no se podía mover y la Caja de la Dicha Total cada vez brillaba más al igual que comenzaba a brillar, pero justo en ese momento Mui fue interrumpido por un Kunai que había sido arrojado por uno de los guardias impidiendo que el Chakra de Kurama siguiera siendo extraído de Menma._ \- Que es lo que crees que haces. _\- El guardia no le respondió solamente se acercó a Menma y se quita la máscara junto al uniforme mostrando una máscara de perro junto con una vestimenta Anbu. -_ Mmm, por lo que veo no estabas solo como lo pensé. _\- Mientras tanto Inu de su porta Kunai's y Shuriken's que se encontraba atrás de él saco un pergamino el cual se lo dio a Menma. -_

 **Menma:** Creo que ya es tiempo en que me divierta un poco. _\- Desenrollando e implementando un poco de Chakra en este haciendo aparecer una Katana con la cual se puso en pose de combate. –_

 **Mui.-** Creo que con esto será más que suficiente por el momento para iniciar con mi plan para el futuro bienestar de la Aldea de la Hierba.

 **Menma:** Jajaja, con qué futuro he, _\- Menma dirige su vista hacia Inu para que después nuevamente con Mui -_ alguien que no puede proteger ni una simple puerta no tiene el derecho de hablar acerca del futuro, una vez que te destruya y a esa endemoniada Caja no habrá ninguna ambición futura tuya que se cumpla.

Pero en ese momento se comenzó a sentir un gran temblor en el lugar, hasta que la pared que en donde se encontraba la Caja de la Dicha Total comenzó a derrumbarse y esta comenzó a girar al mismo tiempo en que se elevaba atravesando el techo del lugar, derrumbando gran parte de este haciendo que tanto Mui como Inu y Menma dieran un salto hacia atrás debido al derrumbamiento del techo en esa parte, al reaccionar tanto Inu como Menma ambos notaron que Mui ya no se encontraban por lo que decidieron irse del lugar rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el patio del Castillo se comenzó a sentir un temblor el cual sorprendió a muchos reos hasta que de pronto notaron como del centro de este comenzaban a levantarse varias rocas al mismo instante en que un rayo de luz comenzaba a surgir, hasta que todos lograron ver el surgimiento de una enorme Caja la cual poseía diversas mascaras en los costados de esta de las cuales emergía una especie de luz roja desde sus ojos.

 **Carnero:** Sublime

 **Mono:** Ahora nuestro deseo será cumplido.

 **Felino:** ¡Mui… ¿En dónde está Mui?! Tráiganlo aquí inmediatamente ya que la Caja solamente concederá el deseo del Guardián del Portal.

 **Carnero:** ¡Ahí esta!, anda apresúrate y pide el resurgimiento de Kusugakure. _\- Fue lo que grito mientras veían como Mui se dirigía hacia la Caja. -_

Muy se puso en frente de la caja para luego hacer una pose de manos.

 **Mui:** Oh Caja… ábrete aquí. _\- Mientras que sus manos comenzaban a brillar y los reos se quedaban viendo con gran asombro. -_ Oh Caja de la Dicha Total. _\- Para que después la caja brillara en un Chakra Morado y sin que nadie se diera cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de Mui. -_ Yo deseo a mi hijo… por favor concédeme a mi hijo, por favor Caja de la dicha Extrema concédeme mi deseo.

 **Mono:** ¿Qué?

 **Carnero:** ¿Te has vuelto loco Mui?

 **Mui:** En mi corazón Kusugakure ha muerto desde hace tanto tiempo, desde aquel día hace diez años en que perdí a Muku.

Ocasionando que los cuatro enmascarados se lanzaran contra Mui pero fueron detenidos por las lanzas de diversos guardias que aparecieron frente a ellos obligándolos a que retrocedieran.

 **Carnero:** ¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes, mátenlo es una orden?

Pero los guardias hicieron caso omiso hasta que enfrente de ellos aparecieron Inu y Menma.

 **Menma:** Valla creo que ha llegado la hora de la verdadera diversión, _\- Haciendo una pose de manos y deshaciendo la ilusión. -_ no lo creen. _\- Al mismo tiempo en que los guardias que se encontraban detrás de ellos se deshacían de sus uniformes y revelaban a los ninjas de Konoha y Kumogakure, junto con Kitsune que salía de una nube de humo. -_

 **Bobino:** Mui nos traicionaste, has deseado revivir a tu hijo desde el principio ¿no es así?

Pero antes de que los enmascarados se lanzaran al igual que los demás Ninjas una de las cuatro mascaras de la Caja comenzó a brillar y caerse en pedazos mostrando al final lo que parecía un rostro de un León el cual abrió su boca y solamente se veía una especia de remolino oscuro, del cual se fue observando una figura humana acercarse hasta la orilla y luego observar que se trataba de un hombre ya adulto el cual tenía una piel muy pálida la cual contrastaba con su cabello negro y ojos marrones con algunas ropas un poco desgarradas, quedando todos realmente impresionados al verlo.

 **Mui:** Muku, hijo.

 **Muku:** Otousan.

 **Mui:** Muku lo siento. _\- Mientras tanto Muku se acercaba a su padre. -_ En verdad lo siento estaba equivocado. _\- Pero este no pudo decir nada más debido a que Muku le había atravesado el pecho con su mano, asombrando a todo mundo incluyendo a los cuatro enmascarados y luego sacar su mano como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras Mui caía al suelo y Muku tenía una mirada realmente fría. -_

 **Muku:** Si, estabas equivocado, Otousan. _\- Para luego llevarse su mano ensangrentada hacia la boca y lamber uno de sus dedos ensangrentados con la sangre de Mui. -_ Nunca debiste dejarme salir de la Caja. _\- Después de esto todo su ojo se volvió aún más oscuro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de dolor al igual que algunos gritos. -_

Todos veían esto con gran intriga cuando desde el interior de Naruto alguien le llama.

 **Naruto:** Ahorra que es lo que quieres Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Naruto, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra muy desagradable, será mejor que te ayude con esto sino quien sabe y pueda pasar.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Kurama lo entiendo.

 ***Naruto:** Solo espero poder resistir por lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Rápidamente tomo una esfera de humo sin que nadie lo notara mientras sus ojos de Naruto cambiaron a unos totalmente Negros con una Pupila Blanca, sin que nadie lo viera, para luego hacer una pose de manos.

 **Naruto:** (Meiton: Bodi-ka no Jutsu) (Elemento Oscuridad: Jutsu: División de Cuerpo). _– Diciendo esto con un tono que nadie logro escuchar y dejara caer la esfera a su lado para disimular como de su brazo comenzaba a surgir un segundo Naruto quien era idéntico al original incluyendo en la ropa simulando que era un Clon Normal. –_ Muy bien Kurama puedes tomar el control del otro cuerpo.

 **Kurama:** Como digas mocoso.

El segundo Naruto que había aparecido comenzaron a cambiarles algunos rasgos faciales comenzaron a cambiar un poco las marcas se habían hecho más notorias, le habían crecido un par de colmillos y sus ojos habían cambiado a un color completamente Rojo y sus pupilas se las tenía rasgadas, pero gracias a la máscara que traía estos no se podían notar, al igual que sus uñas se transformaron a lo que parecían unas garras, mientras que a Naruto se le empezaba a formar un manto rojo con tres colas y le comenzaban a surgir los mismos rasgos los cuales la mayoría no se podían notar, mientras ambos se ponían en una pose de cuatro patas.

 **Kitsune:** Listo para la batalla Kurama, fiel compañero. _\- Dicho comentario sorprendió a todos los presentes al saber que el segundo Naruto que había aparecido era el Kyubi quien había tomado posesión de este. -_

Mientras tanto Muku comenzaba a sufrir un gran cambio en su cuerpo comenzando a convertirse en una criatura enorme del tamaño casi parecido al de un Biju, que se estaba recubriendo por plumas de color negro esta carecía de una cabeza junto con un par de grandes alas, poseía unos grandes colmillos en la parte superior de su boca los cuales llegaban hasta más allá de la inferior de esta, unas fuertes garras y de tener un aspecto un poco enfermizo ya que su columna está recubierta apenas por la piel.

 **Kitsune (Kurama):** Cuando tú lo digas, solo que apresúrate que ese mocoso se está convirtiendo en aquel Demonio llamado Satori.

 **Kitsune:** ¿Satori? Que es un Satori.

 **Kitsune (Kurama):** En resumidas cuentas su historia de origen es un misterio, solo se sabe que es un Demonio creado por el poder de la Caja de la Dicha Total resumido cuentas su títere el cual enviara a mas victimas dentro de la Caja que si logran salir estos eran otros Satoris junto con una mente corrompida.

Asombrando a todos por la historia que había contado mientras que Yugito y Killer B le preguntaban esto a sus compañeros para corroborar si era cierto esto cosa que los dos Bijus asintieron

 **Kitsune:** Muy bien pues que estamos esperando vamos a detenerlo, _\- Tomando ambos una pose en cuatro patas alistándose para cualquier cosa -_ Kitsune no Mai (Danza del Zorro) – Y con _un gran impulso de sus piernas y brazos ambos se lanzan en dirección hacia Muku quien ya estaba convertido totalmente a una gran velocidad en ZigZag. -_

Pero antes de que ambos lograran llegar y empezar la batalla contra Satori este da un golpe ascendente con la palma abierta ocasionando una gran ráfaga que hizo que tanto Naruto y Kurama detuvieran el ataque y se separaran, pero esta siguió su trayectoria la cual se dirigía a los enmascarados y los Ninjas de Kumo y Konoha, los cuales estos últimos saltaron del lugar dejando solamente a los enmascarados lo que ocasionó que la ráfaga solo les diera a los enmascarados la cual los levanto bruscamente y quebraba todas las máscaras al igual que los dejaba muertos, fue en ese entonces que el vórtice que estaba en el rostro del León en el Costado de la Caja cambiara a una tonalidad roja y los absorbiera, lo que ocasiono que todos los presos entraran en pánico he intentaran huir pero era inútil, debido a que Satori volvía a hacer ráfagas similares a la anterior con sus brazos y piernas mientras que las máscaras comenzaban a absorberlos.

Naruto y Kurama volvieron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo desde diferentes lugares cosa que Satori logro esquivar aunque con un poco de dificultad hasta que luego dio un salto hacia atrás y agito sus alas lanzando diversas plumas negras a gran velocidad que se encajaban en el suelo, paredes y unas atravesaban a uno que otro reo matándolos.

Fue en ese entonces Satori los ataco nuevamente con sus plumas cuando un gran Buey de Ocho Colas las cuales se asemejaban a los tentáculos de un pulpo las derribo con un puñetazo.

 **Kitsune (Kurama):** Gyūki

 **Gyūki:** Hyojo, chico Nueve soy yo el gran Killer B que llego para respaldarte. _\- Cuando de pronto en medio de ellos aparecieron los miembros restantes de Konoha como los de Kumo incluyendo a Karin._

 **Omoi:** No se olviden de nosotros también queremos participar. _\- A lo que todos dieron un gran Hai, para luego así lanzarse en contra de Satori, B en la forma de Gyūki se lanzó en contra de Satori lanzándole un gran puñetazo, pero este emprendió el vuelo para esquivarlo, pero lo que no se esperaba es que B con una cola impulsara a Omoi el cual durante el vuelo hiciera una secuencia de poses de manos. -_ Raiton: Sandāboruto (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago) _\- extendiendo sus brazos mientras que liberaba libera una poderosa descarga eléctrica a través de sus palmas, las cuales esquivo girándose un poco, para luego volver al suelo mientras que Neko y Karui se lanzaban en contra de Satori con sus respectivas Katanas en sus manos, al igual que Samui pero con su Tantō._

 **Karui:** Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal)

 **Neko:** Kage Bunshin. _\- Creando dos Clones de Sombras -_ Mikazuki no Mai (Danza de la Luna Creciente). _\- Para así dirigirse contra Satori desde tres direcciones distintas simultáneamente. -_

Pero fueron lanzadas por Satori quien solo hiso un aleteo con sus alas haciendo una enorme ráfaga de viento, mientras que por la espalda Tenzo se preparaba rápidamente para realizar su Jutsu.

 **Tenzo:** Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu del Gran Bosque). _\- Provocando que uno de sus brazos se transformara en unos enormes pilares de madera que fueron lanzados hacia la parte superior de Satori, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás mientras que las ramas pasaban por encima de Satori, hasta que apareció Inu empotrado encima de las ramas con un Chidori en cada una de sus manos y lanzarse contra Satori que simplemente volvió a girarse hacia un lado y emprendió el vuelo y lanzara nuevamente sus enormes plumas negras las cuales algunas fueron intervenidas por Killer B, mientras que algunas más solamente siguieron su curso hacia los Ninjas y Karin. -_ Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Elemento Madera: Pared Esférica de Madera). _\- Creando una cúpula semicircular con ayuda de unos pilares de madera se unen en el centro, para así protegerse, logrando que algunas se detuvieran en las afueras, mientras que otras atravesaban un poco la cúpula. -_

Cuando después Killer B volvió a lanzar golpes con sus Puños y Colas a Satori pero este los esquivaba con facilidad, cuando de pronto todos escucharon como a lo lejos dos voces decían al mismo tiempo.

 **Kitsune: Fūton:** Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)

 **Kitsune (Kurama):** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)

Ambos ataques se combinaron he hicieron que la Bola de Fuego aumentara su velocidad y tamaño, Satori se percató de esto he intento esquivarla pero fue detenido por unas Cadenas de Chakra las cuales salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron de su pierna izquierda, a lo cual ya no pudo hacer nada más que recibir la enorme Bola de Fuego en su brazo y pierna izquierda, haciendo que Satori quedara hincado en una rodilla, sorprendido a todos al ver el estado en que habían dañado a Satori al igual que habían quedado más que impactados todos los que conocían esa Técnica que de Karin, además de mostrarse un poco felices de poder haberle dado un golpe a Satori debido a que todos habían intentado hacer lo mejor posible pero nadie había podido acertarle un golpe, mientras que ambos dúos Kitsune se lanzaron nuevamente en la formación de ZigZag los cuales esta vez se movían con mayor velocidad, al llegar contra Satori ambos lograron acertar unos golpes ocasionando que saliera disparado contra una de las paredes destruyéndolas, Satori se levantó rápidamente apoyándose con una de las Torres del Castillo y rugir hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y Kurama, quienes aún estaban en sus poses de combate mirando fijamente a Satori, el cual nuevamente aletea y manda sus plumas hacia Naruto y Kurama pero fueron hacia Satori nuevamente esquivando las plumas, al ver esto Satori se disponía a volar nuevamente para evadir el ataque pero fue detenido nuevamente por un grupo de Cadenas Doradas que habían atrapado ambos pies ocasionando que ambos lo atacaran, ambos golpes impactaron con gran fuerza en Satori mandándolo directamente contra el Castillo, mientras ambos se colocaban en la parte superior de un edificio frente a Satori, Satori se despegó del edificio y emprendió vuelo para luego crear una Bola de Energía Roja con su boca y mandarla directamente hacia los Ninjas de Konoha, Kumo y Karin, ocasionando que tanto Naruto como Kurama se lanzaran a salvarlos, Naruto rápidamente se interpuso ante ellos y la Bola de Energía.

 **Kitsune:** Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Elemento Madera: Pared Densa de Madera). _\- Sorprendiendo a todos los Ninjas de Kumo al ver que Naruto había una técnica de Mokuton, mientras creaba una pared enorme con ayuda de un sinnúmero de ramas de Madera que crecían a gran velocidad desde el suelo entrelazándose -_ Tenzo, crea una barrera por si acaso. _\- Mientras tanto Killer B se cubría con sus Colas, la bola de energía choco contra el muro de madera creado por Naruto, el cual por un tiempo resistió a dicho ataque pero este fue fragmentándose poco a poco hasta que logro quebrarse y Naruto veía todo esto esperándose el gran golpe de la Bola de Energía cerrando los ojos para así esperar a que llegara el golpe, pero al ver que no llegaba abrió los ojos y vio como Kurama sostenía la Gran Bola de Energía_. - Kurama que estás haciendo.

 **Kitsune (Kurama):** Je, no dejare que te pase nada mocoso, eso fue lo que acordamos hace tiempo.

 **Kitsune:** KURAMA.

Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese instante antes de que la Gran Bola de Energía exploto mandando a volar a Naruto mientras que Kurama se había desvanecido del lugar, la barrera de Tenzo se había quebrado mandando a volar a todos al igual que Killer B que había regresado a su forma original, dejando un gran cráter en el lugar.

Después de la explosión Naruto ya mostraba un poco de agotamiento al igual que Kurama quien había regresado al interior de Naruto para reponerse, Karin fue la primera en levantarse un poco aturdida por la explosión y sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría Satori vio la oportunidad de eliminarla por lo que decidió convertir sus dedos en algo similar a la punta de una lanza, lanzándose en contra Karin la cual se encontraba recuperándose de lo ocurrido por lo que al percatarse del ataque ya no tenía suficiente tiempo para moverse, por lo que solamente cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe final pero este nunca llego sino que solamente sintió como algo la había salpicado al abrir los ojos pudo notar como Naruto se encontraba enfrente de ella con la punta atravesándolo sorprendiendo a todos por lo que había hecho.

 **Karin:** Kit… kit… Kitsune, _– Fue lo que pudo decir mientras se comenzaban a ver unas lágrimas en los ojos de Karin. –_ por… por… porque lo hiciste.

 **Kitsune:** Porque cof, _\- escupiendo un poco de sangre. -_ porque tú eres parte de mi familia cof y yo no dejare cof, que nada malo le pase a cualquier cof miembro de mi familia, Ttebayo. _\- Asombrando aún más a Karin por lo que había dicho Naruto, mientras comenzaba a llorar de felicidad, puesto que por fin alguien la quería, además de la que una vez fue su madre. -_ Esto se acaba aquí y ahorra.

 **Satori:** Como lograras eso si ya casi estas al final y no te puedes mover. _\- Pero en eso antes de que dijera algo más fue tumbado gracias a dos Clones que habían caído desde el cielo. -_ Pero como paso esto.

 **Kitsune:** Jajaja, no te diste cuenta pero desde hace un tiempo pero deje escondidos dos Kage Bunshin los cuales no lograste detectar y con su ayuda podre al derrotarte. _\- Por lo que decidió hacer un Kage Bunshin mas el cual apareció al lado de este y debido a que ambos tenian pocas reservas de Chakra disponibles ambos trabajaron en conjunto para hacer el Jutsu que estaban por hacermientras que el Clon extendió su mano frente al original y ambos comenzaban a formar lo que a simple vista parecia ser un Rasengan. -_ Dai Rasenringu. _\- Impresionando a los ninjas de Kumo pero cambiaron la impresión al ver que dicho Jutsu comenzaba a tomar un color mas oscuro ademas de que al cual se le formaron diversos anillos girando alrededor de este hasta que los alineo, impresionando a los Ninjas de Konoha al ver como Naruto había desarrollado una nueva variante del Rasengan. -_ Ahorra si vas a perder. _\- Mientras que Naruto lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza para que no se escapara y el Clon se dirigía contra Satori para luego lanzárselo y darle de lleno el cual al chocar contra Satori ocurrió una gran explosión que dejo un gran cráter donde estaba al igual que un gran estallido de luz el cual dejo ciego temporalmente a todos_. -

Fue cuando uno de los dos Clon activo rápidamente su Dojutsu Kurai y moverse a una gran velocidad con ayuda del Hiraishin ya que sin que se hubiera dado cuenta Kitsune había dejado un Hiraishin Kunai cerca de la Caja por si sucedia algo, rápidamente convirtió sus manos en lo que parecían ser unas garras las enterraba en el cuerpo sin vida de Mui.

 **Kitsune (Clon):** (Meiton: Kyūshū no Jutsu) (Elemento Oscuridad: Jutsu de Absorción). _\- Después de decir esto rápidamente el Clon absorbió a Mui para luego desvanecerse y darle todo sus conocimientos al original, mientras que Satori había sido lanzado hacia la Caja mientras regresaba a la normalidad mostrando a un derrotado Muku_ _, lo cual provocó que la Caja lo absorbiera nuevamente. -_ Fue en ese momento que Karin se acercó rápidamente a Kitsune.

 **Karin:** Por favor ten toma mi brazo y muérdeme tengo una habilidad especial la cual te ayudara a sanar más rápido además de que recuperaras tu Sangre y Chakra más rápidamente.

 **Kitsune:** Kurama ya se está haciendo cargo no te preocupes, cof cof _\- Escupiendo un poco de sangre al final. -_

 **Karin:** No seas terco y muérdeme es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ya que me salvaste _\- Diciendo esto entre lágrimas. -_

 **Kitsune:** Pero.

 **Karin:** Sin peros solo muérdeme y ya por favor. _\- A lo que a regañadientes se levantó un poco su máscara para solo descubrir su boca y morderla, mientras veía como Karin se quejaba un poco por el dolor que a diferencia de las demás veces que la habían utilizado para que los demás Ninjas de Kusagakure para que se recuperaran eran toscas y le dolían demasiado, pero en cambio la de Kitsune era completamente diferente ya que él lo hacía con delicadeza, así siguió hasta que logro recuperarse junto con la ayuda de Kurama y Karin dejándola un poco agitada y con pocas energías. -_

 **Kitsune:** Gracias por todo Karin-chan

La prisión estaba hecha un caso tanto los Ninjas como los soldados del Castillo estaban poniendo en orden a los prisioneros cuando Kitsune que ya se había recuperado un poco y ya no poseía ninguna herida pero si mostraba un cansancio, al igual que en la ropa mostraba estar rota por donde fue atravesado, decidió hacer un último Kage Bunshin para que cuidara de Karin quien había caído inconsciente a causa del cansancio, mientras él se acercaba a la enorme Caja y gracias a las habilidades que había adquirido de Mui y sus técnicas hizo unas poses de manos ocasionando que después de unos instantes estas brillaran y el rostro del León cerrara su boca seguido de que fue encerrada por la máscara que anteriormente se había caído en pedazos.

Ya era un nuevo día en el cual después de regresar el día anterior decidieron pasar la noche en una posada e ir a la mañana siguiente dar los detalles de la misión que terminaron con éxito, ya que después de derrotar a Muku los ninjas presos en el Castillo que intentaban escaparse y es que debido a que Mui ya no estaba el Tenrō había desaparecido y comenzaban a salir del Castillo debido a que los guardias no pudieron con ellos por lo que decidieron ayudar a controlarlos terminando aún más rendidos de lo que ya estaban, después de haber podido controlar a los reos tanto los Ninjas de Konoha y Kumo. Al estar todo en orden por el momento Killer B decidió transformarse en la forma del Gyūki y colocar la Caja en las profundidades del mar donde nadie más la encontraría debido a las grandes corrientes que había en ese lugar, todos se encontraron en las afueras de la Aldea de la Hierba incluyendo a Karin quien momento antes había ido por sus cosas y se había ido a despedir de la Daimyō.

Inicio de Flash Back

Ese día más temprano los Ninjas de Konoha, Kumo y Karin se encontraban de regreso en la oficina de la Daimyō

 **Kitsune:** Misión completa Daimyō-sama, todo está resuelto solo falta que ponga a un nuevo Líder para que controle las actividades en el Castillo Hōzukijō.

 **Daimyō:** Muy bien Kitsune-san los felicito, _\- Entregándoles la paga a cada grupo de ninjas -_ ya se pueden retirar. _\- Mientras hacia un ligero movimiento de manos en señal de que podían ir. -_

 **Ninjas:** Hai, Daimyō-sama.

 **Daimyō:** Pero Karin solamente que tú te quedaras. _\- Impactando a todo mundo en especial a Karin, por lo que había dicho la Daimyō -_ Así que se buena y tráeme mi té por favor.

 **Karin:** Pero Daimyō-sama usted dijo que yo sería libre e irme con Kitsune-kun cuando terminara la misión además de darle esa gran cantidad de dinero y volvía vivo.

 **Daimyō:** Si pero he decidido mejor que no te vallas y te sigas quedando en la aldea y quien sabe tal vez y reconsidere en volver a los planes que tenía pensado para ti. _\- Diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa mientras todos miraban con gran asombro a excepción de Naruto quien comenzaba a tener una gran ira. -_

 **Karin:** Daimyō-sama y que paso con el dinero que le dio Kitsune-kun que no fue lo que le prometió que seria.

 **Daimyō:** Si fue exactamente la cantidad que le pedí, pero estuve pensando con gran detenimiento y al final vi que solamente con ese dinero solamente pagaremos las deudas que la aldea tiene sin poder quedarme con un bono extra para mí sola, por lo que el dinero que me llego de Konoha lo tomare como un donativo a la aldea. _\- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso a lo que rápidamente Kitsune se movió a gran velocidad por la oficina hasta estar frente a la Daimyo apuntándole con la Katana justamente en la garganta. -_

 **Kitsune:** Daimyō-sama, usted y yo habíamos acordado un trato será mejor que no se retracte de su palabra o si no.

 **Daimyō:** O si no que, sabes cómo te dije al principio de la misión puedo meterte sin ningún problema a prisión sin ningún problema o mandarte a ejecutar si así lo deseo, así que mejor ya márchense y no molestes más.

 **Kitsune:** No, no me marchare de aquí sin Karin-chan y si cree poder hacerme algo para detenerme pues inténtelo solamente le aviso que tome encuentra que yo por fuera de este lugar soy conocido como Ryūketsu no Kitsune (Zorro Sangriento).

Ocasionando que los Ninjas de Kumogakure, Karin y la Daimyo se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto puesto que había escuchado rumores acerca del Ryūketsu no Kitsune, los cuales eran contados de los pocos sobrevivientes que por milagro sobrevivieron, pero que a los pocos días fallecían ya que sus heridas que siempre tenían a ser de eterna gravedad, también se decía que era un demonio el cual cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos solamente fuera con su Kenjutsu o sus devastadores Jutsus, solamente quedaba un charco rojo de sangre, y uno que otro miembro de los cuerpos.

 **Daimyo:** No me estés vacilando mocoso, no estoy para ese tipo de broma y no creo que tú seas esa persona. _\- Pero antes de que Naruto le contestara alguien más hablo. -_

 **Tenzo:** Con su perdón su alteza, pero lo que dice Kitsune no es mentira él una vez fue mi alumno y déjeme decirle que ya me ha superado, además de que cuando entrenamos nosotros tres, incluyendo el Hokage en algunas ocasiones, entrenamos tres o cuatro contra uno y Kitsune siempre nos derrota en menos de cinco minutos, además de que yo fui testigo de cada una de sus matanzas ya que he presenciado cada una de ellas.

Ocasionando que tanto los de Kumogakure, Karin y la Daimyo no supieron que decir y esta última tuviera un gran escalofrió al saber a quién tenía enfrente.

 **Kitsune:** Así que Daimyō-sama que piensa hacer. _\- Haciendo más presión con la punta de la Katana en la garganta de la Daimyō. -_

 **Daimyō:** Esta bien Karin si se puede ir.

 **Kitsune:** Y no habrá ningún resentimiento hacia Konoha por lo que estoy haciendo verdad y hablara muy bien de mi verdad.

 **Daimyō:** No, no habrá ninguna clase de resentimiento hacia la aldea o contra usted, además de que pueden contar con la aldea para cualquier cosa que requieran y mandare una carta de agradecimiento a Konoha diciendo lo muy agradecido que estoy con usted Kitsune-sama.

 **Kitsune:** Entendido Daimyō-sama, ahora sin ningún problema nos retiramos todos nosotros.

 **Karin:** Muchas gracias por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi Daimyō-sama le estoy eternamente agradecida, creo que ha llegado la hora en que parta con mi primo.

Fin Flash back

 **Killer B:** Oyea chico nueve puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea incluso si quieres manejar mejor a el poder de tu compañero interno. _\- Cosa que a Naruto y Kurama se le formo una gota estilo anime mientras que le extendía su puño y Naruto acepto haciendo una leve conexión en la que Kurama logro escuchar unas palabras de su hermano acerca de su contenedor y comenzó a carcajearse como loco. -_

Después de haberse despedido y de haber transcurrido un par de días recorriendo su camino a casa, haciendo unas paradadas para descansar y dormir los Anbus de Konoha junto con una nueva integrante pelirroja que se encontraba muy feliz al lado de cierto rubio los cuales aprovechaban todo el tiempo de descanso que tenían para platicar un rato, ya se encontraba recorriendo los bosque de las afueras de Konoha, cuando a lo lejos observaron las paredes y puertas de Konoha, que después de reportarse de su regreso con Kotetsu e Izumo que estaban de guardia, a lo cual Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos que estaban esta vez despiertos y no dormidos.

 **Tenzo:** Ya nos encontramos de regreso de la misión y fue todo un éxito.

 **Kotetsu:** Muy bien, solamente una pregunta ella viene con ustedes.

 **Inu:** Si, pensamos ir con el Hokage para hablar acerca de ella.

 **Izuno:** Ok, está bien pasen todos y bienvenida señorita, que disfrute su estancia en Konoha.

En ese momento todos le fueron a dar su reporte al Hokage y una vez haberle dado todo el reporte y además de una recomendación de apoyo a la aldea y más específicamente hacia Kitsune por parte de la Daimyo al demostrar su gratitud ante él, por si algún día llegara a requerir algún favor, al terminar, Hiruzen les pregunta a los cuatro Anbus presentes acerca de que quien era la pelirroja que durante todo el informe no soltaba el brazo de Kitzune, cosa que al explicarle quien era Hiruzen este soltó un gran grito el cual toda la aldea se salió de sus ideas al escuchar tremendo grito. Una vez ya regresando a sus cabales felicito a Kitzune por haberla encontrado y comenzó a hacer el papeleo de residencia de Karin en Konoha, mientras el resto del equipo Anbus se habían retirado del lugar para dejar solo a ambos Uzumakis con el Hokage.

 **Kitzune:** Hokage-sama, durante la misión y durante el recorrido no le he mencionado mi nombre ni mostrado mi rostro a mi prima, así que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría decirle mi nombre y mostrarle de una vez por todas mi rostro para que me vaya conociendo, claro antes de salir de su oficina me colocare la máscara para que nadie se entere de mi identidad y pueda haber un problema con los aldeanos.

 **Hokage:** Esta bien puedes hacerlo, pero antes déjame hacer una barrera de silencio. _\- Seguido de esto hace una serie de poses con sus manos y luego toda la habitación se envuelve en una extraña luz, después de esto Kitzune se quita la máscara frente a Karin. -_

 **Naruto:** Karin-chan este es mi verdadero rostro y mi verdadero nombre es Naruto Senju Uzumaki.

Al verlo Karin se asombra y se lanza contra él provocando que se cayeran ambos al darle un enorme abrazo, ocasionando una leve risa en el Hokage.

 **Karin:** Bueno al menos sé que mi primo Naruto es un chico realmente guapo, pero eso si ni creas porque estas en la Ley de Cría te dejare andar con cualquier zorra yo estaré hay para espantarte a cualquier lagartona que quiera propasarse con mi primito. _\- Provocando tanto al Hokage como a Naruto soltaran una leve risita y se les formo una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, mientras Karin lo miraba con una mirada fulminante. -_

Mientras tanto Hiruzen terminaba con el papeleo de Karin, después de un rato de que Hiruzen había terminado el fastidioso papeleo de Karin ambos Uzumakis se empezaban a retirar a la casa de Naruto, no sin antes Hiruzen haber quitado la barrera de silencio y luego ver como Hiruzen comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por las montañas de papeleo, cosa que tanto a Naruto y Karin se les formo una gota en sus cabezas tipo anime para que después Naruto le dijera mientras se ponía la máscara de Anbu.

 **Kitsune:** Oye viejo aun no entiendo porque siendo tú, sigues sufriendo mucho con el papeleo y no se te ha ocurrido en usar aquella técnica para terminar aún más rápido.

A escuchar esto Hiruzen se levanta rápidamente y se dirige con Naruto y lo toma de sus brazos y lo zarandea como loco.

 **Hiruzen:** Dime Kitsune acaso tú conoces esa técnica, dime cual es. _\- Diciéndolo en un tono de enojo e histérico -_

 **Kitsune:** Bueno no es nada de otro mundo que digamos y no es una gran idea, solo que no sé cómo no se les ha ocurrido a ustedes antes, simplemente se trata de la técnica Kage Bunshin no Jutsu es tan simple y así acabarías con todo el papeleo más rápidamente.

Al escuchar esto Hiruzen se quedó en un completo estado de piedra, mientras soltaba a Naruto y luego fue directo hacia una pared y se golpeaba la cabeza contra ella mientras Naruto soltaba carcajadas y a Karin se le formaba una leve sonrisa y una gota estilo anime mientras el Hokage decía.

 **Hiruzen:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu como no se me ocurrió antes, pude haberme ahorrado mucho tiempo durante todos mis años como Hokage.

Después de un rato de que Naruto se calmó con sus carcajadas e Hiruzen había hecho varios Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para que le ayudaran con el papeleo, mientras tanto ambos Uzumakis se habían retirado de la oficina del Hokage y habían emprendido su camino hacia la casa de Naruto, en el cual Karin quiso tomarlo del brazo mientras caminaban pero Naruto que aun traía su traje Anbu no se lo permitió.

 **Kitsune:** Karin-chan no hagas esto al menos no mientras traiga el traje Anbu ya que si alguien nos viera de esta manera podían tomar represalias en contra mía contigo, _\- Ocasionando que Karin solamente se cruzaba de brazos y le hiciera un puchero. -_ no te preocupes Karin-chan una vez que no tenga el traje de Anbu que te parece si salimos por la aldea y esta vez si podrás tomarme del brazo como querrías.

Cosa que al escuchar esto cambio su cara a una de gran felicidad. Una vez llegando a la casa de Naruto abre la puerta de su casa se sube la máscara, pero al entrar en la sala este se lleva una gran sorpresa ya que en ella se encontraban todas sus prometidas junto al clon, que al verlo entrar con una chica que no conocían y además se encontraba abrazándolo del brazo en ese instante todas se quedaron en shock y al salir de este le dirigieran una mirada completamente fulminante y asesina a Naruto queriéndolo matar al descubrir todas que durante un tiempo ellas estuvieron con un clon, mientras que el Naruto original estaba en algún otro lugar con la pelirroja, las cuales pensaron mal acerca de su prometido al verlo junto a otra mujer, en ese momento el Naruto original se volvió tan blanco como un fantasma al ver a sus prometidas con una mirada asesina que sentía que esta lo atravesaba como si fuera mantequilla y al ver como se le acercaban todas a Naruto, Karin se alejaba un poco del lugar ya que las miradas de todas la habían asustado un poco, mientras que Naruto quería calmarlas cosa que no logro y todas comenzaron a darles sus buenos golpes al igual que los Hermanos Haimura los cuales se encontraban presentes y se lanzaron contra Naruto por una orden de Hana a lo que después de rato llega Tsunade junto con Jiraiya y Shizune los cuales había ido a ver cómo había llegado Naruto de su misión, se sorprendieron demasiado al ver como Naruto era golpeado por sus prometidas y a lado estaba una pelirroja un poco preocupada, en ese momento Tsunade dice gritando.

 **Tsunade:** Alto suficiente que está pasando aquí.

Haciendo que todas se detuvieran de golpe al igual que lo perros, a lo cual dejaron ver a un Naruto lleno de golpes, un ojo morado, uno que otro hilo de sangre y casi noqueado, después de haberse tranquilizado todas y de que Tsunade se encontraba atendiendo a Naruto y ella les explica que Naruto a veces dejaba la aldea por encargo de una misión como Anbu, cosa que era un secreto para la aldea y para eso dejaba un Moku Bunshin, para así no llamar la atención de que no estaba. Todas se sintieron un poco culpables por lo mal pensadas que fueron con respecto a Naruto para que en ese mismo momento a todas se les viniera una sola pregunta, la cual fue que porque Naruto se encontraba haciendo misiones de altos Rangos disfrazado como si fuera un Anbu si el aún no se graduaba de la academia, cosa que Tsunade les explico todo con calma mientras Naruto se recuperaba un poco de la gran paliza que había recibido a causa de novias, para que después de todo Hinata, Hana, Ino y Kurenai comprendieran lo sucedido pero después le dieron al pobre de Naruto la Ley de Hielo, para que luego Karin dijera con una voz un poco burlona.

 **Karin:** Valla Naruto-kun esto sí que te costó caro y todo por no haberles contado nada al respecto.

Ocasionando que este comentario hiciera que las miradas de todos los presentes se voltearan hacia Karin mirándola con una mirada extraña.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien y dinos quien eres tú a todo esto.

Y con un poco de nerviosismo Karin logro contarles todo.

 **Karin:** Bueno mi… mi… mi nombre es Karin, Karin Uzumaki es un gusto conocerlos solo espero el no incomodar a nadie.

Cosa que todas al escuchar el nombre de Karin se sorprendieron al saber que había otro Uzumaki con vida aun. Para que después cada una comenzara a hacerles preguntas

 **Konan:** Acaso dijiste que eras una Uzumaki.

 **Karin:** Si así es.

 **Kurenai:** Pero donde habías estado todo este tiempo.

 **Karin:** Bueno, yo viví con mi Okaasan Uzumaki Kumiko en el País de las Hierbas

 **Ino:** Y tu Otousan.

Karin solo agacho la cabeza y dijo.

 **Karin:** Nunca lo conocí él nos abandonó a mí y a mi Okaasan cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí y después de un tiempo vagando y escondiéndonos de las personas que nos tenían miedo, llegamos a la aldea de la Hierba y gracias a la Daimyo nos pudimos quedar ahí, aunque de cuando era pequeña mi madre enfermo y me quede sola bajo el cuidado de la Daimyo, como su asistente.

Cosa que Ino al escuchar esto se sintió muy mal al preguntar sobre ese tema, ya que a Karin se le miro un poco triste al recordar todo eso.

 **Hinata:** Y… y dime Karin-chan co… como conociste a Na… Naruto-kun.

 **Karin:** Bueno lo conocí cuando los encamine con la Daimyo para la misión y no supe nada hasta que la Daimyo les hablo de mí y él dijo que también era un Uzumaki he hizo todo lo posible para que yo viniera con el migo.

Para luego Naruto recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tsunade.

 **Naruto:** Hach, porque fue eso Obaasan.

 **Tsunade:** Y todavía lo preguntas un Anbu no revela su identidad.

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, pero si no hacía algo Karin-chan hubiera sido vendida para ser una especie de máquina para hacer bebes.

Cosa que asombro un poco a las presentes mientras Tsunade un poco más relajada seguía curando a Naruto.

 **Hana:** Si ese es nuestro Naruto-kun siempre preocupándose por los demás.

 **Karin:** Si lo sé además de no ser por Naruto de que si no hubiera ido en esa misión yo no lo hubiera encontrado y me hubieran vendido a diversos hombres para restaurar mi Clan.

 **Tsunade:** Ya veo y dime Karin quien era tu madre si se puede saber.

Todas al escuchar esto pensaron que Karin se pondría nuevamente triste, pero fue todo lo contrario al decir lo siguiente.

 **Karin:** Pues es algo interesante puesto que ella en sus últimos momentos antes de morir me dijo que tenía una hermana mayor la cual mandaron a otra aldea pero no pudo decirme a cual, ya que ella no lo sabía, lo único que si me pudo decir es que era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Cosa que todas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar ese comentario, para que luego Shizune rompiera el hielo diciendo.

 **Shizune:** E… e… entonces tú y Naruto son…

Karin solamente se lanzó contra Naruto y lo abrazo del brazo mientras sonreía y decía mientras que Naruto solo se quejó poco por el dolor que aun sentía.

 **Karin:** Si él y yo somos primos.

Dejando en shock a la mayoría de los presentes para que luego Tsunade tomara la palabra mientras que todos aún estaban en Shock.

 **Tsunade:** Bueno eso si fue otra sorpresa y por lo que veo y si gustas no le veo ningún problema alguno en que te quedes a vivir con Naruto y Konan aquí y por lo otro no te preocupes sé que entre todos nos llevaremos muy bien eso tenlo por seguro.

 **Jiraiya:** Valla esa sí que ha sido una gran sorpresa de que aun existiera algún otro Uzumaki y en especial que fueras prima de Naruto solo te pediré que cuides bien de el en nuestra ausencia.

 **Karin:** Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama y no se preocupen será todo un placer el cuidar a Naruto para que no se meta en problemas, jajajaja.

 **Naruto:** Oye prima, no te sobrepases.

 **Karin, Fuu, Hinata, Ino, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune:** Jajajaja.

Después de un rato todas las prometidas de Naruto y Shizune se fueron con Karin para saber más de ella mientras lanzaban a un lado a Naruto, cosa que este se molestó un poco al principio siendo ignorado por todas ellas durante el rato que platicaban con Karin, después de un rato Naruto quiso hablar con todas pero ellas no le dirigieron la palabra, hasta que se le ocurrió la manera de lograr convencerlas, primero se disculpó con todas y después se dispuso a contarles todos sus secretos, para que no pudiera haber más malos malentendidos, cosa que todas les prestaron atención y más aún al enterarse y sorprenderse a causa de su mayor secreto, el cual era la forma en que lo conocían todos los mercenarios, y se hablaba mucho de ese nombre cosa que al principio no le creyeron ya que según los rumores ese nombre le pertenecía a uno de los mercenarios más eficaces con respecto a las misiones que hacían y además de que esa persona no tenía ningún tipo de misericordia cuando se enfrentaba alguien contra él, cosa que todas se quedaron realmente petrificadas al saber lo sádico que podía ser Naruto, pero luego se tranquilizaron al saber que solo lo era cuando era necesario o cuando insultaban a alguien apreciado para él como en el caso con Karin durante su misión.

Después de un par de días desde la llegada de Karin y de que había llegado a formar parte de Konoha, Karin y Shizune compartían la misma habitación que originalmente era de Konan también entro en la academia ninja en el mismo salón junto con su primo y dos de sus prometidas, al presentarla Iruka como su nueva compañera provoco que todos los hombres o más bien la mayoría se volvieran locos al verla al momento, pero luego todos se quedaron asombrados al momento de que ella se presentó como la prima de Naruto, mientras que todos se le acercaban al rubio para que fueran más cercanos y pudieran ser amigos del rubio, para que después Naruto pudiera presentárselas, cosa que Naruto se anticipó diciendo.

 **Naruto:** Antes que nada ella es muy importante para mí ya que hace poco me entere que tengo a alguien de mi familia con vida todavía así que no permitiré que cualquiera quiera andar con ella o que le hagan algo, porque si no aquella persona se las verán conmigo y no me importa su amistad si tan solo es por estar con mi prima ténganlo por seguro que les ira verdaderamente mal ya que los hare sufrir con mi Mokuton dejándolos encima de varios árboles o creando prisiones para ustedes.

Cosa que todos quedaron en un estado de piedra al escuchar esto y rapidamente se fueron a su lugar, mientras que Karin, Ino y Hinata se reian por como Naruto era de sobrepotector con su prima e Iruka soltaba una leve sonrisa mientras le salia una pequeña gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

 **Jutsus:**

 **(Meiton: Bodi-ka no Jutsu) (Elemento Oscuro: Jutsu División de Cuerpo).- Este Jutsu crea desde uno a varios Clones los cuales su consistencia y resistencia es similar a la del Original.**

 **(Meiton: Kyushu no Jutsu) (Elemento Oscuro: Jutsu de Absorción).- Con este Jutsu Naruto es capaz de absorber las habilidades de cualquier animal o persona al consumirlo con ayuda de sus manos las cuales se vuelen una especie de garras las cuales Naruto al enterrarlas en su objetivo este es absorbido. Ejemplo: Naruto al usar este Jutsu en algún animal como por decir alguna serpiente y absorberla obtiene la habilidad de producir su propio veneno el cual lo puede implementar en sus uñas o con sus dientes, al igual que con los Kekkei Genkai de alguien, etc.**

 **Hola a Todos antes que nada espero que todo mundo se la halla pasado bien en estas festividades que hallan tenido una** **"Feliz Navidad" y un "Feliz Año Nuevo" con toda su familia o amigos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del Cap. anterior a partir de ahorra los Jutsus que he creado y como se habrán dado cuenta los pondré en la parte inferior al terminar el Capitulo,** **como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa,** **quiero saber su opinión, como habrán visto hoy actualice un día antes debido a que el día de mañana me ocupare todo el día y pueda que no lo suba por eso lo he subido el día de hoy y** **como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.**

 **P.D. La Katana que porta Naruto cuando es un Anbu es la que le dejo Kushina a Naruto y en esta me base en un anime que creo que todos se darán cuenta cual es.**

 **P.D.D. Este Capitulo me base un poco en la Pelicula de Naruto Shippuden: Prision de Sangre, ya que no encontraba la manera adecuada de meter a Karin en la Historia me decidi guiar un poco por la pelicula que se lleva a cabo en Kusagakure.**

 **Muy bien me despido y los dejo a todos y como dice el gran sabio y poderoso maestro Yoda "Que la Fuerza este con todos ustedes".**


	12. 12- Un Nuevo Entrenamiento Comienza

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 11 Un Nuevo Entrenamiento Comienza**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto había regresado de su misión en la aldea de Kusagakure, en donde encontró a Karin su única familia existente en donde Karin decidió dejar atrás Kusagakure (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba) para así poder vivir en Konoha junto con su único pariente con vida, ella se encontraba viviendo muy felizmente en una de las habitaciones de la casa de su primo Naruto.

Tanto Naruto y Karin ya se habían marchado hacia la academia, Konan fue a reportarse con su escuadrón Anbu, mientras que Tsunade y Jiraiya se encontraban en su hogar relajándose, cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta por lo que Tsunade se dispuso a ir y ver quien había llamado, al llegar se percató que era un Anbu.

 **Anbu:** Tsunade-sama se les es requerido a usted y Jiraiya-sama en la Sala del Consejo en donde se realizara una junta de consejo de inmediato.

 **Tsunade:** Entiendo enseguida vamos. _\- Desapareciendo en un Shunshin el Anbu, mientras Tsunade cerraba la puerta para así avisarle a Jiraiya. -_

A los pocos minutos Tsunade y Jiraiya se encontraban ya en las afueras de la Sala la cual se lograban escuchar varios tipos de murmullo que provenían dentro de esta, hasta que estos entraron, mientras todos posaban su mirada en los recién llegados.

 **Jiraiya:** Muy bien Sensei para que nos has citado.

 **Hiruzen:** La verdad Jiraiya yo tampoco se para que se ha hecho esta reunión.

 **Danzō:** En realidad nosotros decidimos realizar esta reunión y mandar llamar a todos los presentes. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas momias concejales, mientras que Danzō mentalmente comenzaba a poner en marcha sus planes que tenía en mente con respecto a Karin para que fuera puesta a su disposición. -_ Esta reunión se tratara sobre la nueva chica Uzumaki que llego hace unos días a la aldea.

Obteniendo unas miradas de enojo por parte de Tsunade, Jiraiya y Hiruzen además de también dirigirlas hacia los dos concejales ya que en ningún momento se les había informado acerca de que Karin era un miembro más del Clan Uzumaki.

 **Koharu:** Debido a que es una de las últimas miembros del Clan Uzumaki propongo que la chica Uzumaki sea puesta dentro de la Ley de Cría.

 **Homura:** Estoy de acuerdo en que Koharu, la Uzumaki debe pertenecer a la Ley de Cría para que así podamos hacer más fuertes nuestras filas Ninjas en un futuro.

Cosa que varios miembros del Consejo Civil estuvieron completamente de acuerdo puesto que sabían que si hacían eso había la posibilidad de que sus familias lograran ser parte de uno de los más grandes Clanes.

 **Hiruzen:** Silencio todos ustedes. _\- Haciendo que todo el mundo se callara ante el llamado que había hecho el Hokage. -_ Como había acordado anteriormente con ella y Naruto quien actualmente es el Líder del Clan Uzumaki ella no entrara a dicha Ley puesto que el me lo ha pedido. _\- Cuando de pronto una miembro por parte del consejo civil de pelo corto de color rubio junto con un largo flequillo que le cubre la frente, con unos ojos de color verde y unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos se levantó del lugar. -_

 **¿?:** Pero el aun no puede dar su opinión y dar objeciones en asuntos del Consejo aun. _\- Diciendo esto con un tono de voz que casi deja sordo a los líderes de los Clanes que estaban del otro lado de la mesa, mientras los que se encontraban al lado suyo no tuvieron la misma suerte. -_

 **Jiraiya:** Con tu permiso Mekubi, _\- Mientras se rascaba el oído para tratar de destapárselo -_ pero al ser tanto Tsunade como yo los tutores legales de Naruto somos los que decidimos que es lo correcto, Tsunade no podrá en si meterse mucho en lo referente al Clan Uzumaki al ser ella la líder del Clan Senju pero eso no abarca para mí ya que hasta que Naruto sea mayor de edad y ocupe su puesto en el Consejo yo soy quien lo representara al ser su Padrino y Abuelo y puedo hacer que los deseos de Naruto tomen valor en estas juntas y entre muchas cosas debido a esto está el decidir si Karin pertenecerá a dicha Ley o no. _\- Ocasionando algunas miradas de frustración en los que esperaban que Karin fuera metida en dicha Ley. -_ Por lo que decido que Karin Uzumaki no entrara a la Ley de Cría.

 **Danzō:** Lo siento mucho Jiraiya-sama pero esa decisión no le corresponde a usted sino al consejo por lo que decidiremos por votación que es lo que haremos con respecto a esa mocosa. _\- Tratando de hacer sus jugadas ya que él quería que Karin en sus filas cueste lo que cueste y haría todo lo posible para que no se le escapara como lo hizo Kushina cuando era pequeña. -_ Por lo que pido al consejo que ella se me sea entregada para que así sea entrenada por mi poder hacerla una de las mejores Kunoichis que esta aldea haya visto en toda su vida.

 **Hiruzen:** Con respecto a eso Danzō, _\- Recibiendo la mirada de todos en la sala. -_ no podrás tomar posesión de ella nunca debido a que yo le otorgue ese poder a Jiraiya hace tiempo más específicamente cuando Naruto nació, para que personas avariciosas por el poder como ustedes _\- Señalando al consejo civil, más específicamente a Koharu, Homura y Danzō -_ no se pudieran aprovechar de Naruto, aunque por lo visto eso no funciono y este fue tratado como fue tratado. _\- Ocasionando un gran enojo a Danzō el cual lo disimulo para que nadie lo viera, mientras este encendía si pipa para luego aspirar e ella y exhalar el humo._

 **Koharu:** Aunque Hokage-sama recuerde que las Ley de los Clanes especifica que ningún tercero pueden intervenir en asuntos referentes a cada Clan y en estos momentos el Clan Uzumaki al no contar con un Líder con la edad requerida por el momento en la Aldea para que este ocupe un lugar en el Consejo, la Aldea puede tomar algunas decisiones con respecto al Clan, _\- Mientras que a Danzō se le formaba una sonrisa de triunfo a favor de él debido a las palabras que acababa de decir Koharu enfrente de todo el consejo. -_ por lo que Jiraiya quedaría absorto para que tome decisiones de este tipo.

 **Hiruzen:** En cierto punto tienes razón Koharu, _\- Haciendo que la sonrisa de Danzō fuera más notoria y todos sin excepción se quedaran viendo al Hokage –_ ningún tercero puede intervenir en asuntos referentes con cada Clan, pero lo que tú no has visto es que esta Ley si la miras con detenimiento podrás notar un pequeño inconveniente en esta. _\- Recibiendo miradas de intriga por parte de todo el Consejo nuevamente, mientras que Shikaku solamente soltaba una risita que llamo la atención de todos. -_ Por lo que veo ya dedujiste eso verdad Shikaku y si es así podrías hacer el favor de explicarlo.

 **Shikaku:** Entendido Hokage-sama y con su permiso explicare a que se refiere usted con lo que acaba de decir. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Hokage –_ Si prestan mayor atención a dicha la cual acaba de situar Koharu-sama encontraran todos ustedes que en dicha Ley hay a lo que se le llama una especie de Laguna de Contrato o Laguna de Ley debido a que como bien dice ningún tercero que no esté involucrado con respecto con cada Clan no pueden intervenir en asuntos referentes al Clan pero en el caso de Jiraiya-sama al ser el Abuelo y Tutor Legal de Naruto tendría en parte el poder de tomar alguna decisión con respecto al Clan Uzumaki.

Dejando con gran intriga todos en la sala al escuchar dichas palabras provenientes de Shikaku, mientras que Koharu y Homura no habían visto ese punto de vista y Danzo estaba más que molesto al no poder hacer nada.

 **Hiruzen:** Bien gracias por explicar todo esto Shikaku te lo agradezco, bueno esto ha sido algo entretenido y si no hay más por atender doy por terminada esta innecesaria reunión del Consejo.

Marchándose todos los Lideres de Clanes primeramente seguidos por el Consejo Civil el cual estaba un poco decepcionado, quedando solo Danzō, Homura y Koharu en sus respectivos asientos con caras de molestia en especial Danzo que al ver esto no pudo realizar sus Planes para que le entregaran a la Uzumaki y hacerla una de sus armas azoto con gran fuerza su puño en contra de la enorme mesa.

Por la tarde a la hora de salida de la academia todos salían corriendo de las instalaciones, para ir con sus familiares que los estaban esperando a las afueras, cuando al salir Naruto y Karin observan a Tsunade y Shizune quien traía a TonTon en sus brazos.

 **Naruto:** Hola Obaasan, Shizune-chan y tu pequeño tamborito.

 **Tsunade:** Hola Naruto.

 **Shizune:** Hola Naruto-kun.

Mientras que TonTon hacia un pequeño puchero.

 **Tsunade:** Y dime Naruto como te fue el día de hoy en la academia.

 **Naruto:** Bien Obaasan, aunque nuevamente me quede dormido en clases _\- Mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -_ y a causa de esto Iruka-sensei me saco al pasillo, pero es que no lo pude evitar ya que Iruka-sensei da las clases de una forma muy aburrida, hasta la caminata de un caracol es más entretenida que las clases de Iruka-sensei. _\- Pero en ese entonces Naruto es derivado al suelo debido a un golpe en la cabeza. -_ Iruka-sensei porque me golpea si yo no hice nada.

 **Iruka:** Y todavía lo preguntas. _– Mientras que Naruto se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo como pensando que fue lo que hizo. -_ Pequeño mal agradecido tú más que nadie debería poner más atención en todas las clases debido a que este es tu tercer intento en convertirte en un Ninja y si sigues así no lo lograras. _\- Diciendo esto en un tono de gran enojo y todo mundo se les quedaba viendo. -_

 **Tsunade:** Hay Naruto que es lo que hare contigo. _\- Mientras que Tsunade en su mente reprimía las ganas de reírse debido a que ella sabía muy bien por qué Naruto actuaba de esa forma. –_

 **Iruka:** Ciento mucho lo que acaba de ocurrir Tsunade-sama pero si Naruto sigue de esta manera me temo que no se graduara de la academia nuevamente. _\- Diciendo esto con un tono de tristeza pero sabiendo que en si Naruto y Tsunade decidieron contarle todo a Iruka en privado el cual había quedado en Shock ese día tras saber la verdad. -_ Así que será mejor que estos días valla y me dedique a enseñarle algo si quiere que se gradué.

 **Tsunade:** Entendido, entonces lo esperamos por la tarde en el complejo. _\- Recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Iruka mientras se retiraba del lugar y Tsunade se aguantaba con mayores ganas la risa que había en su mente hasta que logro tranquilizarse un poco. -_ Bueno que más le puedo hacer, vamos a la casa y hay les hare algo de comer.

Al llegar al hogar de Tsunade Shizune se ofreció para hacer la comida, cosa que Tsunade le agradeció y decidió platicar un rato con Naruto y Karin, hasta que Karin ya pudo soportar más.

 **Karin:** Tsunade-sama me gustaría pedirle un favor.

 **Tsunade:** Y cuál es ese favor Karin.

 **Karin:** Bueno Tsunade-sama me gustaría saber si usted me pudiera tomar como su aprendiz, a mí me interesa la medicina y más adelante me gustaría ser una Kunoichi Medica como usted, así que hare lo necesario para que usted me acepte.

Tsunade y Naruto al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Karin ambos se sorprendieron por el comentario de Karin.

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien lo hare, solo recuerda esto Karin, para ser un buen Ninja Medico se necesita mucho valor para esto, además de tener un Gran Control con el Chakra además de poseer una gran inteligencia, además de que sobre cualquier cosa debes de acatar cuatro reglas que tengo sin ninguna objeción. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin -_ Regla Uno: Los Ninjas médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras que estos sigan respirando. Regla Dos: Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla. Regla Tres: Los ninjas médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el equipo. Regla Cuatro: Y la más importante sólo los Ninjas Médicos que han dominado el Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento - Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar tienen permitido romper las reglas antes mencionadas. Este Jutsu es una poderosa técnica prohibida que sólo se es accesible para aquellos que son capaces de usar la Restauración Divina con ayuda del Sello Fuerza de un Centenar. _\- Señalándose el rombo de su frente. -_ El cual lo aprendí gracias a uno de los pergaminos de mi Obaasan Mito aunque ahora que lo veo ella también era una Uzumaki como tu Karin. _\- Sorprendiendo a Karin al saber esto. -_ Sin mencionar que para alcanzar este Sello se necesita un excelente control de Chakra, además de que el reunir Chakra por un largo periodo de tiempo es una de las cosas más complicadas de lograr.

 **Karin:** Cumpliré con cada una de estas reglas al pie de la letra Tsunade-sama tal y como usted lo ordene, solo tengo que informarle de algo más con respecto hacia mí.

 **Tsunade:** Y qué es eso.

 **Karin:** Al parecer gracias a mi Okaasan quien logro desarrollar una habilidad especial la cual herede al nacer, puedo curarme o curar a otros al morderme y chupar parte de mi Chakra, solamente que hasta la fecha y de acuerdo a mis niveles de Chakra aunque tengo una gran cantidad de ellas, esta puede resultar peligrosa para mi si la utilizo más de una vez al día. _\- Sorprendiendo tanto a Tsunade y Naruto, a Tsunade porque no sabía que Karin que poseía esa habilidad que parecía más un Kekkei Genkai que había desarrollado Kumiko y Naruto porque él pudo haber herido de gravedad a su prima en aquella misión. -_ Por lo que si usted me lo permite y solamente una sola vez durante una misión en una situación de vida o muerte peleare con mis compañeros, debido a que cuento con esta poder contar con esta habilidad, hasta que logre tener cada vez Mayor Cantidad y un mejor de Control de mi Chakra.

Tsunade se quedó pensando en esto mientras veía a Karin la cual mostraba una gran cara de determinación, por lo que tras pensarlo unos minutos, simplemente le dio una leve sonrisa a Karin al final.

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien acepto tu condición Karin, pero como dijiste también deberás mejorar en tu Nivel de Chakra al igual que en tu control de Chakra, por lo que durante estos meses entrenaremos de la siguiente forma, primeramente durante las mañanas al igual que Naruto harás sus rutina de ejercicio diarias pero con menor intensidad hasta que te acostumbres y puedas seguir con el ritmo, con lo que gracias a esto aumentaras aún más tu resistencia y al mismo tiempo tu velocidad, durante este Primer Mes comenzaremos con ejercicios para el mejoramiento del manejo de Chakra además que también servirá para que aumente tus Niveles de Chakra ya que como dije antes deberás tener un Gran Control con el Chakra para los Jutsus Médicos, para el Segundo Mes comenzaremos con tus estudios con respecto al cuerpo humano, seguido que aprenderás al respecto de algunos venenos y sus antídotos, y del Tercer Mes en adelante empezaremos con el entrenamiento de tus Ninjutsus Médicos, además de que en el tiempo que no estés entrenando las cosas medicas yo misma te entrenare, _\- Recibiendo una reverencia y Hai por parte de Karin. -_ no por nada querré a una aprendiz débil, este entrenamiento comenzaremos a desarrollar mejor tus reflejos, al igual que practicaremos algunos estilos de Taijutsu de los cuales tu decidirás cual se adapta más hacia ti o desarrollar tu propio estilo de Taijutsu. También algunos practicaremos con tu Ninjutsu primeramente y después algunos Ninjutsus utilizando tu Chakra Elemental que más adelante veremos cuáles son tu o tipos de Chakras Elementales, además de por lo que veo si gustas podrás decidir si también querrás entrenar algunas técnicas de Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu

Una vez habiendo estado listo todo el régimen de lo que sería el entrenamiento de Karin, Shizune llamo a todos puesto que la comida ya estaba lista. Al terminar con la comida se dispusieron a descansar ya que el día siguiente no había Clases en la academia pero comenzaba con lo que sería un arduo entrenamiento.

 **Primer Mes:**

Y como le había dicho Tsunade a partir de la mañana siguiente Karin se alisto al igual que Naruto y ambos salieron temprano de su residencia Naruto le comenzó a explicar todo lo que hacía quedándose un poco sorprendida por todo lo que hacía y más aún al notar que usaba pesas tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos y saber cuánto peso tenían estas, Karin al principio no podía escalar con mucha facilidad en los muros por lo que Naruto le recomendó que empezará con la escalada de los árboles y cuando terminara comenzara con la caminata en el agua. Por lo que al finalizar el entrenamiento ambos se dirigieron a su casa para ducharse, almorzar algo y reponer un poco las energías, hasta que no paso mucho cuando alguien toco la puesta por lo que Karin decidió ir a abrir.

Tsunade: Hola Karin como amaneciste el día de hoy lista para que comencemos con tus ejercicios. _\- Diciéndole esto con una gran sonrisa, mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Karin. –_ Bien trae tus cosas para irnos.

Y así fue de la misma manera todos los días de este Mes a excepción de cuando tenían que ir a la academia que el entrenamiento lo dejaban por las tardes.

A mediación de este Mes todas las prometidas de Naruto con excepción de Konan que ya sabía se entretanto de que Karin había comenzado un entrenamiento para en las Técnicas Médicas por lo que tanto Hinata como Ino decidieron pedirle a Tsunade que también las entrenara aceptando esta gustosamente dándoles a ambas las misma condiciones que a Karin cosa que ellas aceptaron, mientras Tsunade lucia más feliz al ver como por fin un Hyūga se incorporaría en la rama de la medicina puesto que ningún miembro se había ofrecido y al tener a Hinata y con su ayuda podría explorar con mayor detenimiento el cuerpo humano y hacer algunos descubrimientos que no se habían podido hacer y todo gracias a las habilidades que posee el Byakugan, también había estado pensado en comentarle a Hiruzen sobre implementar un entrenamiento básico en la academia para que al momento de hacer los equipos estos tengan por lo menos un integrante con conocimientos médicos para facilitar las misiones cuando haya un problema que necesite atención médica.

También durante este mes al ver Naruto como las tres batallaban con sus ejercicio en escalar arboles este les enseño a utilizar los Kage Bunshin mencionándoles los riesgos de este al usarlos, Karin rápidamente aprendió a utilizarlos por lo que ella rápidamente lograba hacer por unos Diez Clones y mostrarse solamente un poco agotada, Ino a comparación de Karin ella solamente había lograba hacer uno, pero con Hinata era otra cosa muy diferente y es que ella debido a sus bajas reservas de Chakra era peligroso de momento practicarlo, por lo que decidió seguir por ella misma los entrenamiento mientras que Karin e Ino los hacían y con ayuda de sus Clones, haciendo que Hinata se desanimara un poco al ver como sus amigas podían hacer esa técnica y ella no, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

Naruto: No te preocupes yo sé que pronto lograras aumentar tus reservas y podrás ponerte en marcha para hacer esa técnica.

Hinata: Hai, gra… gra… gracias por tu apoyo Na… na… naruto-kun.

Por lo que Hinata nuevamente con los ánimos elevados decidió hacer sus ejercicios, mientras Naruto recordaba lo que una Kurenai le había dicho por qué el Clan Hyūga menospreciaba a Hinata y es que era porque todos la consideraba una débil debido a sus bajos niveles de Chakra, aunque podría decirse que Hinata tenía un conocimiento similar al de Neji solo que no lo demostraba debido a lo tímida que era.

 **Segundo Mes:**

A principio de este mes Karin, Hinata e Ino habían comenzado con a usar pesas tanto en los brazos como en sus tobilleras similares a las que utilizaba Naruto, pero con la diferencia de que ellas manejaban un peso de menor a las de Naruto, Karin llevaba unos Cincuenta Kilos en ambos brazos y piernas, mientras que tanto Hinata como Ino se le acercaban un poco al llevar Diez Kilos menos que Karin, durante este Mes Hinata, Ino y Karin comenzaron con lo referente a sus estudios con respecto al cuerpo humano, venenos y sus antídotos y algunas otras cosas, donde cada una de ellas parecían que devoraban todos los libros y pergaminos que Tsunade les entregaba la cual se quedó realmente sorprendida en un principio, pero al final un día mientras Tsunade estaba en medio de sus Labores Medicas decidió ir a ver como seguía el progreso de sus estudios cuando al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al ver alrededor unos Veinte Kage Bunshin de Karin y unos Diez tanto de Ino como de Hinata junto con las originales memorizándose lo que les había dejado, Tsunade al ver esto pega un gran grito de asombro lo que ocasiono que por el susto rápidamente deshicieran todos los Clones al mismo tiempo provocándoles un gran dolor de cabeza y al final tuvieran un colapso mental por el resto del día.

Durante ese Mes Tsunade y después de aquel día donde al ver a Hinata, Ino y Karin usando los Kage Bunshin decidió aumentarles un poco la carga con los libros y pergaminos cosa que las tres y sin que se diera cuenta Tsunade la miro con reproche al aumentarles la carga de lo que debían aprender.

 **Tercer Mes:**

Ya por fin se había acabado este año escolar por lo que tanto Hinata como Ino habían tenido un gran progreso con su Control y Nivel de Chakra a tales grados que ambas ya podían hacer por el momento Veinte Kage Bunshin y no mostraban signos de cansancio alguno, tras haber estado estudiando cada una todo lo que Tsunade les entregaba el mes anterior cada una fue enfocándose en las especialidades en las que se desarrollaban con mayor facilidad, Hinata al poseer el Byakugan había decidido enfocarse más en lo que se refiere al cuerpo humano, Ino al tener algunos conocimientos de herbologia y después de ver un día a Shizune experimentar con algunos venenos y antídotos decidió pedirle ayuda para que así se pudiera especializar en venenos y sus antídotos, al pasar el tiempo y tras conocer a cierta Tokubetsu Jōnin amante de los Dangos y conocerla mejor pudo mejorar algunos de sus venenos, mientras que Karin se había decidido enfocarse en lo que corresponde a la elaboración de medicamentos tanto medicinales como para la recuperación en el campo de batalla.

Karin

Durante uno de los estudios que Karin y tras estar leyendo y estudiando acerca de las "Píldoras del Soldado" las cuales están diseñadas para reponer la resistencia, el Chakra y nutrir el cuerpo de las personas y de "Píldora de Incremento de Sangre" las cuales son utilizada para acelerar la formación e incremento de sangre en el cuerpo, por lo que un día decidió tratar de fabricar una píldora en la cual implementara ambos beneficios. Durante varios días y tras varios intentos en los cuales todos salían fallidos, un día tuvo un gran descubrimiento y es que ese día tras andar realizando algunas pruebas ocurrió un pequeño accidente donde a causa de esto pudo resolver el problema.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Ese día Karin estaba haciendo diversas pruebas con diferentes tipos de mezclas en un escritorio cuando estaba analizando una muestra a través de un microscopio cuando por accidentalmente tras andar buscando una jeringa con algunos nutrientes se cortó un poco su dedo índice causando que un poco de su sangre saliera al acercarlo para revisarse la herida un poco de su sangre callo en sima de los ingredientes que se encontraba analizando y los cuales se encontraba por terminar para hacer unas píldoras prueba, por lo que al principio se () al ver que su experimento se había arruinado y tendría que hacer todo de nuevo, por lo que antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa quiso ver si podía rescatar algo de la muestra pero al mirar con detenimiento con ayuda del microscopio descubrió que su sangre le dio a la mezcla el toque que le faltaba después de sus tantas pruebas fallidas, por lo que decidió hacer algunas pruebas más, después de un rato de hacer las pruebas decidió llamar a Tsunade la cual después de un rato llego a donde se encontraba Karin.

 **Tsunade:** ¿Qué sucede Karin? ¿Para qué me has llamado?

 **Karin:** Tsunade-sensei por fin, por fin lo he logrado.

 **Tsunade:** Que es lo que has logrado Karin.

 **Karin:** Las píldoras en las que he estado trabajando hace algún tiempo. _\- Ocasionando que Tsunade se sorprendiera al escuchar dicha noticia. -_ Y pensar que todo este problema fue resuelto a un pequeño accidente.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien Karin muéstrame tus informes acerca de los logros de estas Píldoras además de las Píldoras que tengas para poder darles un vistazo. _– Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin, mientras le entregaba los reportes y le mostraba las primeras píldoras que estaban terminadas las cuales tenían el tamaño de una canica y eran de un color Carmín. -_ Impresionante Karin por lo que he visto en tus informes no solo tienen los beneficios de ambas píldoras sino también poseen esta otra habilidad.

 **Karin:** En efecto Tsunade-sensei, estas pueden hacer que lleguen hasta los niveles de un Chūnin normal lleguen a los niveles de un Gennin Uzumaki cualquiera.

Sorprendiendo a Tsunade más de lo que ya estaba puesto que era de saber que antes todos los Gennin que habitaban en Uzushiogakure tenían altos niveles de Chakra los cuales eran similares a los de un Jōnin.

 **Tsunade:** Enserio Karin has superado mis expectativas y con respecto a este ingrediente que resulto ser la clave de todo esto que pretendes hacer.

 **Karin:** No se preocupe Tsunade-sensei, ya tengo todo planeado solo que esta información por más que estemos en privado aquí no puedo contársela por lo que se la contare una vez que estemos en el complejo Senju-Uzumaki. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tsunade. -_

 **Tsunade:** Y por lo que veo, tienes pensado compartir este hallazgo con todos o pretendes que sea uno de los nuevos conocimientos Uzumakis.

 **Karin:** Si me lo permite Tsunade-sama preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotras, sé que Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san, Naruto-kun y Konan también pienso también lo tendrán que saber y aunque Shizune y Konan no sea una Uzumaki como nosotros sé que usted le tiene un gran aprecio a Shizune y Jiraiya a Konan además de que ella siempre ha estado al lado de Naruto cuidándolo durante todo el tiempo en que no he estado al lado suyo y con respecto a sus prometidas aunque somos buenas amigas creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto hasta que algún día sea el indicado para decírselo.

 **Tsunade:** Entiendo Karin y respetare tu decisión y sobre todo como les pondrás a estas nuevas pastillas.

 **Karin:** No lo sé aun Tsunade-sensei, pronto se me ocurrirá algo.

 **Fin el Flash Back**

Ino se había convertido en una especialista en Venenos tras aprender rápidamente los métodos de elaboración de los diversos tipos de Venenos, Paralizantes, Somníferos y sus respectivos antídotos que había en Konoha junto con ayuda de Shizune, además de que gracias a sus conocimientos de Herbologia y Botánica que conocía y con lo que cada día aprendía cada vez lograba crear nuevos tipos de venenos los cuales probaba mayormente con Naruto cuando este se distraía con la ayuda de algunas Senbon o de alguna otra manera ya que ella sabía que Naruto al ser un Jinchuriki y con la ayuda de Kurama este era completamente inmune a los venenos cosa que había descubierto desde pequeño cuando los aldeanos lo intentaban envenenar, pero no por nada estos lograban afectarle aunque sea un poco a Naruto ocasionando que Ino pudiera ver cuáles eran sus resultados que tenían una vez que los aplicaba en Naruto.

 **Ino**

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Un día Ino al ver que Tsunade les había dado ese día libre debido a que tendría algunas cosas urgente en el Hospital durante el fin de semana decidió darles un tiempo libre a Hinata, Ino y Karin por lo que Ino decidió pasar el día con Naruto, mientras que Karin decidió pasar un tiempo a solas con el avance de un experimento que estaba realizando y no había comentado nada acerca de que se trataba y con Hinata, Hiashi al saber que Hinata tendría el día libre decidió ponerla en un entrenamiento rígido.

Por lo que tras ir a la casa de Naruto y ambos salir de paseo en donde Ino iba sujeta al brazo de Naruto y algunos aldeanos que aun mostraban un poco de odio hacia Naruto los miraban con enojo, otros lo miraban con gran celo, al igual que otras aldeanas a cierta rubia tras ir tan pegada a cierto rubio la cual se dio cuenta de esto y decidió recargarse aún más en Naruto posando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, tras estar un rato ambos decidieron ir a comer por lo que Ino sugirió ir al restaurante favorito de Naruto el cual estuvo realmente feliz al oír esto, tras llegar Naruto saludo como siempre mientras pedía dos tazones de Ramen, por lo que Ayame rápidamente se volteó para saludarlo pero al ver como Ino se encontraba abrazándolo le entro una gran cantidad de celos los cuales intentaba reprimir y de que no ser por Teuchi estos hubieran salido a flote y hubiera habido una gran pelea en el restaurant.

Al terminar de comer Naruto pago la cuenta para así luego despedirse mientras que salían del restaurant, para seguir con su paseo, mientras que Ayame tenía una mirada fulminante en Ino y murmuraba algunas cosas en contra de Ino, al ir caminando Naruto decidió compensar a Ino por lo que decidió llevarla a una tienda de postres en donde Naruto compro dos Pudines los cuales son una de sus comidas favoritos, al terminarlo y salir del lugar Ino estuvo más que contenta, durante su recorrido ambos rubios se encontraron con Kurenai quien iba acompañada de una Kunoichi

De piel blanca, su cabello era de color violeta amarrado en una cola de caballo, quien traía puesto un abrigo de color marrón, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extendía desde su cuello hasta los muslos, también llevaba una mini-falda de un color naranja oscuro, así como un protector de frente, espinilleras y un cinturón de un color azul oscuro.

 **Naruto:** Kurenai-chan.

 **Kurenai:** Hola Naruto-kun, Ino.

 **Ino:** Buenos días Kurenai.

 **¿?:** Y bien Kurenai no me los piensas presentar.

 **Kurenai:** O si perdón, ella es Ino Yamanaka y él es Naruto Senju Uzumaki.

 **¿?:** Valla amiga por lo que veo si te sacaste la lotería con el jajajajajajaja.

 **Kurenai:** Ya basta Anko _\- Poniéndose un poco colorada por el comportamiento de su amiga. -_

 **Anko:** Bueno, bueno ya basta es solo un comentario aunque si te descuidas puede que yo también me apodere de él. _\- Acercándose un poco al rostro de Naruto y sin más que decir darle un gran beso en los labios a Naruto, dejándolo en un gran estado de Shock mientras que Ino y Kurenai la veían en un gran estado de Shock. Además de que por lo que veo debe de ser alguien realmente fuerte al tener tales genes dentro de él. -_

 **Ino y Kurenai:** Ni se te ocurra ponerles tus sucias y pervertidas manos a mi novio.

Dejando a una desconcertada Anko al escuchar esto.

 **Anko:** Novio, _\- Con una cara incrédula al escuchar esto puesto que sabía Kurenai tenía un novio, pero lo que no sabía es que este tuviera a otra novia también. -_ pero como que ustedes dos son las novias de él.

 **Naruto:** Bueno pues la verdad Anko-san, es que al pertenecer a la Ley de Cría tengo por derecho a tener diversas esposas y en este momento tanto Ino, Kurenai y otras tres son mis novias.

Ocasionando que a Anko se le formara una mirada llena de perversión en su rostro tras haber escuchado esto mientras se relamía los labios.

 **Anko:** Así que tu están dentro de la Ley de reconstrucción de Clanes he. _\- Acercándose de nuevo a Naruto para darle nuevamente un beso, pero tuvo que dar un ligero salto mientras se posicionaba rápidamente detrás de Naruto evitando así una Senbon que se enterró en el suelo. -_ Valla tranquila solo quiero jugar un poco con él no es nada malo. _\- Abrazándolo por la espalda. -_

 **Ino:** Pues será mejor que te tranquilices y sueltes a nuestro Naruto-kun. _\- Diciendo esto con un gran tono de enojo y con otras Senbon en la mano. –_ O sino atente a las consecuencias con ayuda de mi paralizante.

Observando Anko que Ino no estaba jugando para nada al ver como de las puntas de los Senbon caía una gota de un líquido amarillento.

 **Naruto:** Bueno ya basta con todo esto ya no peleen, y con respecto a ti Anko-san es cierto que estoy en la Ley de Cría y puedo tener a diversas esposas con las que puedo elegirlas yo o incluso el consejo puede ponérmelas, pero debido a una acción del Hokage me ha otorgado el permiso de elegir quienes serán además de que a menos de que nos conozcamos mejor y si ambos estamos de acuerdo con esto seguiremos con esto a menos de que alguna no esté de acuerdo yo no las obligare a que sean mis esposas. _\- Dejando sorprendida a Anko tras la madures que demostraba el relato que le había contado. -_

 **Anko:** Esta bien Naruto te pido una disculpa a ti y a ustedes dos, _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, Ino y Kurenai. -_ Pero eso no quiere decir que no me daré por vencida para que luego tú y yo también estemos algún día nosotros dos juntos.

Dándole un nuevo beso a Naruto en los labios ocasionando un enojo en ambas novias del rubio que estaban por matar a Anko, para luego desaparecer del lugar en un Shunshin antes de que algo malo suceda en ese lugar y Naruto se quedaba preocupado por lo que tanto Ino como Kurenai pudieran hacerla a él en ese momento.

Tras varios días después y con una Ino y Kurenai mas calmadas por lo que había ocurrido veían como con mayor tranquilidad a Anko, aunque mantenían un ojo sobre ella para que no se propasara en ningún momento con Naruto, a la vez que todas se iban conociendo mejor e Ino encontró que Anko también era una de las examinadoras en los Exámenes Chunnin y aspiraba a ser una de las integrantes de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha, además de ser experta en venenos aunque no en sus antídotos por lo que de vez en cuando también le pedía ayuda

 **Hinata**

Hinata junto con la ayuda de su Byakugan se iba convertido en lo que parecería ser una de las mejores Kunoichis Medicas y es que gracias a su Byakugan y los conocimientos de Tsunade, ambas lograron mejorar sus habilidades al tener en cuenta algunas cosas que cualquier ojo común no pudiera ver, pero con el Byakugan la medicina pudiera llegara otro nivel, además de que gracias a los conocimientos que había adquirido había sido capaz de mejorar todos los ungüentos medicinales que ella había creado.

 **Cuarto Mes:**

Un nuevo año escolar empezaba Naruto, Hinata Ino y Karin estaban felices con el regreso a sus Clases y es que aun en sus vacaciones Hinata Ino y Karin casi no pudieron hacer nada debido a sus arduos entrenamiento con Tsunade. Por lo que Naruto ese mes la paso mayor parte del tiempo con Anko, Hana, Konan y Kurenai, pero siempre que Naruto salía con Anko para conocerla mejor tanto Hana, Konan o Kurenai siempre eran acompañados para corroborar que Anko no se propasase con Naruto, Naruto al tener un poco más de tiempo había incrementado el número de sus misiones secretas como Anbu, además de que tanto Hinata, Ino y Karin parecían estar alegres ya que a partir de este día las tres empezarían con el entrenamiento de los Ninjutsus Médicos.

 **Quinto mes**

Tras haber avanzado con gran avance en los Ninjutsus Médicos Tsunade decidió modificar un poco el programa del entrenamiento.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien ustedes tres he visto sus progresos y me han impresionado, todas ustedes con sus desempeños así que a partir de hoy los entrenamientos serán un poco diferentes, al salir de la academia ustedes pasaran un rato practicando con sus Ninjutsus Médicos y al terminar con estos con algo de Taijutsu cada uno pulirá sus habilidades al perfeccionar un estilo o creando su propio estilo según como se les adapte mejor a ustedes.

Tras pasar el tiempo Tsunade les había enseñado diversos Taijutsus tanto a Ino y Karin para que cada una encontrara su estilo ya que Hinata poseía uno el cual correspondía a su Clan y en ocasiones en vez de que Hinata entrenara su Taiutsu con Tsunade Hiashi no le permitía esto y la entrenaba lo más duro que podía, ocasionando que en cierto punto Tsunade entrenara más a Ino y Karin en esa rama y que durante este tiempo y en ocasiones Naruto se les unía a ellas para que practicaran los diversos Taijutsus, aunque en ocasiones Hinata lograba hacer algunos Kage Bunshin y los mandaba a donde se encontraban entrenando los demás, Tsunade durante estos entrenamientos logro notar que tanto Ino como Karin si se les pulía bien sus sentidos ambas podían se unas magníficas Kunoichis Sensores ya que había descubierto lo hábiles que eran, de Ino se lo esperaba al ser ella parte del Clan Yamanaka, pero su sorpresa fue cuando descubrió que Karin poseía las mismas habilidades.

Durante este mes Naruto también tuvo una dura charla con Tsunade y Jiraiya además de que logro encontrarse con dos personas las cuales son y lo serán realmente importante hacia él.

 **Flash Back**

Un día mientras que Hinata, Ino y Karin estaban entrenando con Tsunade, Kurenai y Anko se encontraban en sus respectivas misiones, Naruto se encontraba divagando por la aldea hasta que decidió buscar a su Jiraiya con la intención de que este le ayudara con algo cuando que solamente él podría hacer, cuando de pronto logro escuchar un ligero grito el cual poco a poco se iba intensificando por lo que empezó a buscar por todas partes el lugar de origen de ese grito hasta que puso su vista en el cielo y pudo observar un punto rojo con blanco que estaba cayendo en dirección hacia él, por lo que solamente Naruto se movió unos pasos hacia la derecha provocando que la aquella persona se estrellara contra el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter en el lugar.

 **Naruto:** Otra vez espiando Ojisan.

Mientras que un mal herido Jiraiya se levantaba con un poco de dificultad mientras temblaba un poco por el golpe que había recibido con anterioridad.

 **Jiraiya:** No estaba espiando, solamente me encontraba reuniendo información importante para mis libros.

 **Naruto:** Si lo que digas, _\- Diciendo esto con una cara seria a una incrédula. -_ si mi Obaasan se entera de que aun sigues con tus supuestas investigaciones tuyas.

Ocasionando que la mirada de Jiraiya cambiara a una de gran cara de terror al pensar en todas las cosas que le haría Tsunade si se enterara, mientras que Naruto tenía una gran mirada de burla.

 **Jiraiya:** No Naruto, por favor no le digas a Tsunade no sabes lo que me hará, por favor no le digas hare todo lo que tú me pidas.

Ocasionando que su sonrisa de burla cambiara rápidamente a su típica sonrisa zorruna, mientras Jiraiya mostraba una cara de resignación.

 **Naruto:** Bueno, no le diré pero quiero una cosa a cambio.

 **Jiraiya:** Y qué cosa será.

 **Naruto:** Bueno te lo diré pero primero que te parece si vamos con Obaasan y las demás hay te digo que es lo que planeo además de que creo que también puede involucrar a mi Obaasan.

Ocasionando que a Jiraiya le entrara un poco de intriga debido a que no sabía que le podía decir además de que tenía un poco de temor por si Naruto solamente le estaba jugando una reta y le dijera a Tsunade todo enfrente de él, pero no podía hacer mucho debido en la posición en la que estaba debido a las amenazas de Naruto por lo que ambos fueron hacia el Hospital de Konoha donde Tsunade se encontraba observando los progresos de Hinata, Ino y Karin cuando de rato tanto Naruto como Jiraiya entraron al Hospital fueron directo a donde se encontraba Tsunade, cuando llegaron Naruto abrió la puerta y rápidamente saludo a todas emocionando a Hinata e Ino al verlo llegar y Tsunade lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tsunade:** Hola Naruto como estas que andan haciendo por aquí los dos.

 **Naruto:** Nada importante Obaasan oye disculpa pero me gustaría saber si es un mal momento como para que tanto tú y Ojisan platiquemos sobre algo importante en privado si se puede

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien, chicas pueden tomarse un descanso seguiremos más al rato. - Llamando la atención de Hinata, Ino y Karin al escuchar la tonalidad del asunto mientras estas salían. – Muy bien y de que quieres hablar.

 **Naruto:** Ok, solamente pondré un Sello de Silencio antes. _\- Haciendo unas posees de manos y colocara una mano sobre la pared iluminando momentáneamente toda la habitación. -_ Ok iré directo al grano Ojisan me gustaría que invocaras a Gerotora y me des la Llave para el Sello que tengo en mi abdomen y pueda abrir el Sello.

Impresionando tanto a Tsunade y Jiraiya al escuchar esto.

 **Jiraiya:** Queeeé, como sabes acerca de Gerotora y posee dicha Llave.

 **Naruto:** Fácil hace poco tras una charla con Kurama el me lo dijo además de que con esto el me brindaría todo su poder sin ningún límite.

 **Jiraiya:** No, no lo hare Naruto y no me importa cualquier cosa que me hagas no lo hare.

 **Naruto:** Y si traigo a Kurama aquí con ayuda de un Kage Bunshin y que les cuente y les explique mejor lo que queremos hacer. _\- Por lo que de mala gana accedieron, mientras que Naruto hacia una pose de manos y al lado de él apareciera un Clon de Naruto, a los pocos instantes sus marcas en la cara se fueron marcando más, sus ojos se volvieron de una tonalidad roja con pupilas rasgadas, sus colmillos se fueron resaltando más de lo normal al igual que sus uñas que parecían garras, su pelo creció hasta su cintura. -_ Hola Kurama te vez genial en esa forma.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Cállate mocoso que por cómo están las cosas no durare mucho, así que déjame ir directo al grano con ellos. _\- Por lo que Kurama decidió aclararse la garganta y seguir con su relato nuevamente. -_ Lo que dice el mocoso es verdad durante este tiempo, en el que he estado conviviendo con él durante todo este tiempo desde su infancia, además de su trabajo como Anbu no he tenido algún tiempo de hacer algo realmente malévolo además de que siempre le he estado brindando poco de mi poder a este insecto _\- Recibiendo un bufido por parte de Naruto el cual ignoro olímpicamente. -_ además desde aquella en donde encontró a la mocosa de su prima y paso aquello y que además de no ser por ella el mocoso no hubiera podido salvarse incluso con mi poder. _\- Sorprendiendo un poco a Tsunade y Jiraiya. -_ Por eso les pido que le den lo que pide el mocoso ya que así con todo mi poder fluyendo libremente en él, sanara más rápido además de que con esto todos sus sentidos se multiplicaran incluso podrían ser superiores a los del Clan Inuzuka.

 **Jiraiya:** Ok, se la daré pero debo de advertirles algo.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Si te refieres a que el Cuarto sello parte de su Chakra junto con el de Kushina para ayudar a Naruto, déjame decirte que ya se lo dije y por lo que al momento que Naruto intente quitar el sello del Sello antes de que lo remueva esperamos que el Chakra del Cuarto y Kushina aparezcan para impedir a Naruto que lo quite, pero en eso les explique por qué esta hay, pero al decirle que Naruto ya sabe toda la verdad esperemos convencerlos y que estén de acuerdo con esto. _\- Sorprendió aún más a Jiraiya al ver que este sabía todo con respecto a lo que iba a ocurrir, para después de un rato invocar a Gerotora este se sorprendió al ver a dos Narutos y más aún al sentir la presencia de Kurama en uno de ellos y luego Jiraiya le dijera casi rogando a Gerotora que le diera la Llave del Sello a Naruto cosa que al principio se reusó pero después de unas amenazas de Kurama de que si no lo hacía comería ancas de Rana para la cena este rápidamente accedió estirándose y desenrollando lo que parecía un pergamino que era parte de su cuerpo y darle así la llave de su Sello -_ Bueno eso es todo mi tiempo ya se acabó aquí te espero adentro Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Si en un rato más voy

Después de unos momentos Naruto se colocó en medio de la habitación y se puso en Posición de Loto seguido de Jiraiya quien se sentó frente a él

 **Jiraiya:** Oye mocoso, estaré aquí frente a ti,- Mientras que se le veía que traía sacaba un pedazo de papel de su porta Kunai's - solamente por si algo sale mal y para así poder estar más tranquilo.

A lo que Naruto solo dio un respiro accediendo un poco desconfiado para luego concentrarse y entrar en el interior de su mente.

 **Naruto:** Oye Kurama antes que nada regresare todo a como estaba antes de cambiar esto para que no sospechen nada mis padres hasta que les expliquemos todo.

Recibiendo un bufido por parte de Kurama mientras que todo volvía a ser como antes mostrándose grandes pasillos que tomaban la forma de una alcantarilla pero a diferencia de cómo estaba la primera vez no se encontraba inundada. Naruto al llegar a la reja enfrente de Kurama saco uno de sus dedos con el cual ayudo a Naruto a subir hasta donde se encontraba quito el sello, luego empezó a reunir Chakra en la punta de sus dedos mientras se formaban algunos símbolos tanto en su palma como en el resto de su brazo cosa que en el mundo real se comenzó a reflejar dicha acción llamando la atención de todos que estaban observando esto preocupándose un podo acerca de esto, mientras que dentro de Naruto se encontraba sostenía su playera con su boca para que antes de que tocara la mano con el sello que estaba en su abdomen una mano lo detiene y le dice.

 **¿?:** Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que lo liberes Naruto.

 **Kurama:** Mucho tiempo sin verte Cuarto.

 **Minato:** No puedo decir lo mismo.

 **Naruto:** Hola Otousan, para luego abrazarlo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían por su rostro.

 **Minato:** Naruto acaso tú sabes quién soy yo realmente.

 **Naruto:** Si lo sé, tu eres mi Otousan el Yondaime Hokage se todo respecto a ti y a mi Okaasan y todo gracias a Kurama el cual me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y además de que no sabes cuánto necesitaba el verte Dattebayo. _\- Ocasionando que Minato se sorprendiera mucho al ver como se hablaban ambos como si nada, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos. -_ Otousan te parece si platicamos mejor junto con mi Okaasan.

Para luego tanto Minato y Naruto aparecer en un lugar diferente en donde pudieron observar a Kushina la cual al verlos se abalanza en contra de ambos para luego así darle un abrazo a ambos mientras que por su rostro comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, para que después de estar abrazados por un rato Naruto comenzaran una gran platica familiar entre los tres en la cual Naruto le comento acerca de cómo lo han tratado cosa que puso furiosos tanto a Minato y Kushina, además de la visitas de las deidades y sus respectivos regalos además de que sabe todo al respecto de lo que le dejaron en su sello de Sangre también acerca de sus prometidas y que había ya agregado a otra, cosa que Kushina se alegró por lo rápido que era su hijo en conseguir prometidas mientras lo abrazaba, además de que les tenía una sorpresa a ambos pero Kushina lo interrumpió diciendo.

 **Kushina:** Lo siento mucho Naruto pero Minato creo que ya momento de irnos.

Mientras que ambos comenzaban a desaparecer, para así luego los tres aparecer frente a Kurama y tanto Kushina como Minato se despidieran de él.

 **Minato:** Por favor Kyu… digo Kurama sigue cuidando de mi hijo por favor.

 **Kushina:** Si gran saco de pulgas más vale que lo cuides porque si no vendré desde donde me encuentre y te despellejare vivo.

Cosa que Kurama solo le gruño a Kushina, para esta regresarle una de sus típicas sonrisas, y durante que se desvanecían Naruto les alcanzo a decir.

 **Naruto:** Hasta muy pronto Otousan y Okaasan los volveré a ver pronto.

A lo cual ambos asintieron mientras se despedían de su hijo, para que al momento de desaparecer una lagrima recorriera su rostro para que Kurama después le dijera.

 **Kurama:** No te preocupes Naruto los volverás a ver muy pronto.

Para que después Naruto nuevamente se levantara su playera y tocara la mano con el sello que se encontraba en su abdomen y girara su mano para así abrir la cerradura y liberara a Kurama el cual se acercó a Naruto y le extendió el puño cerrado en señal de aceptación. Mientras que en el exterior todos los presentes veían con atención a Naruto el cual todos sentían como su Chakra había aumentado considerablemente, para que después vieran como Naruto abrió sus ojos y ver como se les formaban unas lágrimas y después todos terminaran dándole un gran y cálido abrazo, mientras Naruto les decía.

 **Naruto:** Pude ver a ambos y se encuentran orgullosos, además de que estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión.

 **Sexto mes**

Durante este Mes el Taijutsu de cada una había mejorado mucho, Hinata había mejorado con su Jūken, además gracias a la información recaudada de sus Clones que entrenaban arduamente con Naruto y las demás logro hacer su propia variante del Jūken nombrándolo Jūken: Shiro Rou Amatsu no Odori (Puño Suave: Danza del Cielo Brumoso Blanco). El cual para ojos de Naruto y Tsunade este Taijutsu era algo realmente asombroso. Ino había mejorado mucho y aunque aún no había encontrado su estilo aun decidió seguir practicando hasta que encontrara alguno o creara uno y Karin tras varios enfrenamientos contra Naruto y su estilo Kitsune no Mai por lo que Karin le pidió que se lo enseñara y antes de que Naruto aceptara alguien le había recriminado dentro de su mente para que divulgar su Taijutsu, hasta que Naruto le ofreció que solamente le enseñaría las bases y nada más.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 **Kurama** **:** MOCOSO.

 **Naruto:** Ahora que es lo que quieres Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Maldito mocoso malagradecido, solamente porque te enseñe mi Taijutsu personal no tienes el derecho de apoderarte de él y enseñárselo a quien te plazca.

 **Naruto:** Lo se Kurama pero ella es parte de mi familia estamos hablando de Karin-chan prima.

 **Kurama:** No, me niego a que se lo enseñes.

 **Naruto:** Anda Kurama, bueno al menos déjame enseñarle las bases y que ella haga su propio estilo.

 **Kurama:** Grrrr… _\- Mientras que dentro de la mente de Naruto había un pequeño silencio incomodo entre ambos. -_ está bien mocoso pero solamente las bases no quiero que le enseñes mi Taijutsu a cualquiera a menos de que sea digno, pero eso lo dudo mucho jajaja. _\- Diciendo esto con una sonrisa un poco macabra. -_

 **Naruto:** Esta bien Kurama solo le enseñare las bases.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Después de esa conversación Naruto entreno a Karin con las bases de su Taijutsu y junto con parte de otros Taijutsus logro desarrollar su propio Taijutsu al cual lo nombro (Danza del Carmesí) (Kurimuzon no Mai), además de que Naruto le ofreció enseñarle lo que sabía acerca del Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu del Clan Uzumaki que le había dejo Kushina

 **Séptimo Mes.**

Durante este Mes Naruto tras haber tenido aquel encuentro con sus padres y liberar todo el poder de Kurama libre decidió entrenar aún más su nuevo poder junto con Jiraiya y Yamato para así evitar que Naruto se saliera de control, además de que Tsunade decidió empezar con algunos Ninjutsus básicos

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien a partir de hoy comenzaremos a poner en practica algunos Ninjutsus básicos un poco más avanzados que los de la academia y dependiendo de cómo avancen con estos empezaremos con los Ninjutsus Elementales, por cierto de una vez veremos cuáles son las afinidades de cada una para así ya no batallar una vez que lleguemos a ese punto. _\- Entregándoles un papel a cada una las cuales al verlo no sabían qué hacer con él. -_ Para saber la afinidad de cada Shinobi se utilizan estos pedazos de papel los cuales son fabricados con ayuda de un tipo especial de árbol, los cuales son cultivados y alimentados con Chakra, por lo que estos reaccionan a la más mínima concentración de Chakra y dependiendo de la naturaleza latente en el Chakra reaccionará de diversas maneras, en otras forma de decirlo al aplícale Chakra al pedazo de papel lograremos saber qué tipo de afinidad elemental poseen cada una de ustedes y la forma de saber qué tipo de afinidad tienen el papel se consume de diferente tipos de reacciones si el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas poseen afinidad Katon, si el papel se cortará en dos poseen afinidad Fūton, si el papel se arrugará poseen afinidad Raiton, si el papel se desmoronará poseen afinidad Doton y si el papel se empapa poseen afinidad Suiton.

Después de que Tsunade dijera como se emplean y sus resultados cada una aplico un poco de Chakra, después de unos momentos con Hinata el papel se arrugo demostrando que era afín Raiton seguido de que se inflamo y se convirtió en cenizas demostrando que también era afín Katon, con Ino el papel se empapo demostrando que era afín a Suiton, seguido de que se desmorono demostrando que era afín a Doton y con Karin al igual que Ino demostró que tenía las mismas afinidades, sorprendiendo a Tsunade al ver las afinidades de sus tres aprendices en especial una de las de Hinata ya que es raro ver a un Hyūga afín al Rayo, mientras que Ino y Karin se miraban con felicidad al ver que ambas poseían las mismas afinidades.

Al mismo tiempo de que Karin había tenido un gran avance en el Fūinjutsu debido a que a comparación de Naruto ella si poseía una excelente caligrafía cosa que hizo que Kurama durante todo ese mes pasado se burlara de Naruto al saber que Karin había aprendido a dominar y hacer a la perfección la mayoría de los Sellos que tenían bajo sus dominios más rápidos que Naruto y al igual que con el Fūinjutsu su Kenjutsu había tenido un gran avance en este.

 **Hola a Todos** **, aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio posiblemente coloque un epidosio mas o no antes de que involucre** **a un/a Jinchuriki, tambien tengo que avisar que apartir del 18/Ene comenzare nuevamente con la Universidad asi que no se si sea posible que actualize todos los domingos como lo estaba haciendo pero sin falta y asi** **como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo, c** **omo siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa,** **quiero saber su opinión** **.**

 **P.D. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de quien era La Katana que le dejo Kushina a Naruto.**

 **Muy bien me despido y los dejo a todos y como dice el gran sabio y poderoso maestro Yoda "Que la Fuerza este con todos ustedes".**


	13. 13- Un nuevo Jinchuriki en Konoha

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 12 Un Nuevo Jinchūriki en Konoha**

En Takigakure (Aldea Oculta de la Cascada), se encontraba una joven morena de unos diez u once años de edad aproximadamente, la cual se encontraba llorando y corriendo de unos ninjas de su aldea los cuales anteriormente se encontraban insultándola, molestándola y por último la atacaron con varias armas, los cuales habían sido enviados por el Takikage (Kage de la aldea de la Cascada) a que la asesinaran, cuando supo que a causa de ella habían matado a su padre.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Alrededor de unos diez años atrás, varios ninjas de Takigakure se encontraban en una gran lucha por capturar al Biju de Siete Colas, el cual lo querían usar como una arma en algún futuro, por lo que el Gran Insecto Biju empezó el ataque contra los Ninjas de Takigakure y su aldea donde trataba de impedir su captura ya que tras descubrir que lo querían encerraran en una pequeña niña recién nacida, logrando así que varios aldeanos, tanto civiles y ninjas fallecieran, incluyendo al Takigakure, después de estar en una gran lucha contra el enorme Biju, varios ninjas lograron someterlo y encerrarlo en la pequeña niña quien poseía un ligero mechón de pelo color verde, después de la muerte del Takikage su hijo asumió el puesto que tenía su padre, además de que este se encargó de cuidar de la niña cuando era una bebe, pero cuando fue creciendo todos los aldeanos la fueron alejando de los demás niños, contándoles que ella era un demonio y no se le debían de acercar y así los miembros más antiguos de la aldea decidieron entrenarla para que controlara a la Biju y la pudieran utilizar como un arma, cuando ella se acercaba a los niños de su edad todos ellos la trataban mal incluidos los adultos y no fue hasta que la pequeña niña tenía los cinco años de edad, cuando un día ella se encontraba llorando sola en uno de los columpios en el parque de juegos que una voz en su interior la llamo y le dijo.

 **Voz 1:** Oye no estés triste, si gustas yo puedo ser tu amigo. _\- Tras escuchar esto, la pequeña niña se desoriento un poco, comenzando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca. -_ No, no te has vuelto loca yo te estoy hablando me encuentro dentro de ti, solamente cierra los ojos y concéntrate. _\- La niña obedeció a dicha voz y vio dentro de una inmensa reja a un enorme insecto, al principio se alarmo pero luego se calmó cuando el enorme insecto le hablo. -_ Hola pequeña todo el mundo me conoce como Nanabi el Biju de Siete Colas, pero mi verdadero nombre es Chōmei, es un gusto en conocerte.

 **Niña:** Hola Chomei-san mi nombre es Fuu, mucho gusto en conocerte, disculpa mi pregunta pero porque quieres ser mi amigo nunca te había visto antes, a lo mejor solo quieres fingir ser mi amigo para luego atacarme. _\- Mientras lo decía con una voz de tristeza y bajaba la cabeza. -_

 **Chōmei:** Para nada Fuu-chan, de hecho yo también me siento un poco solo dentro de ti, sin nadie con quien platicar y ni el poder estar con mis hermanos.

 **Fuu:** ¿Dentro de mí?, a que te refieres.

 **Chōmei:** Como veras cuando apenas tú eras una pequeña bebe varios ninjas de tu aldea incluyendo al antiguo Takigakure de tu aldea, quisieron usarme como arma por lo que requerían sellarme dentro de un humano y ese humano por desgracia fuiste tú, pero debido a que yo no quería que me encerraran me defendí causando diversas pérdidas a la aldea.

 **Fuu:** Lo entiendo, entonces tú te encuentras dentro de mí y todo lo que hiciste fue para que no te encerraran, verdad.

 **Chōmei:** Correcto, además de que soy el culpable de que no tengas amigos y todos te odien.

 **Fuu:** No hay problema Chomei-san con que te tenga a ti como mi amigo eso me basta. - Sonriéndole alegremente al enorme Biju, ocasionando que tras escuchar esto Chōmei sintió como si un gran peso encima de él hubiera desaparecido.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **Ninja 1:** Vamos niña demonio no escapes de nosotros, ven y pelea contra todos nosotros.

 **Fuu:** No, eso no lo hare.

 **Ninja 2:** Entonces ven y deja que te asesinemos.

 **Fuu:** No, no me dejare que me asesinen, además de que Shibuki-kun no lo permitiría, así que por favor ya déjenme en paz.

 **Ninja 3:** Tonta niña y tu quien crees que nos dio la orden de matarte. _\- Sonriendo maliciosamente. -_

 **Fuu:** No, no, no eso no es cierto Shibuki-kun no lo haría, todo eso que dicen ustedes es más que una vil mentira. _\- Lanzando unas esporas de color dorado, las cuales hacen que los tres ninjas que la perseguían quedaran paralizados, por lo que decide ir a ver a Shibuki para corroborar lo dicho por los ninjas. Cuando llega a la torre nota que no había ningún ninja presente cosa que le resulto raro, entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Shibuki. -_ Shibuki-kun hace rato unos ninjas me quisieron matar, pero no pudieron además me dijeron que tu habías dado la orden de matarme. _\- Diciendo esto agitadamente con un gran tono de espanto, mientras que Shibuki se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a Fuu para abrazarla. -_ Fuu eso es realmente terrible, nada más deja que los vea y sabrán lo que se merecen. _– Diciendo esto con gran preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella para así consolarla con un abrazo, cuando se encuentra abrazándola Shibuki mueve ligeramente su brazo derecho hacia su espalda de la cual saca una pequeña daga y sin que Fuu se diera cuenta Shibuki se la logra encajar en el estómago de Fuu haciéndole una gran perforación al igual que un gran corte, provocando que esta diera un grito de dolor, mientras hacía presión sobre su herida. -_ Por… por… porque haces esto Shibuki-kun tú eras alguien muy querido para mí.

 **Shibuki:** Tonta Fuu, que no ves yo mande a esos ninjas para que te mataran como tú lo hiciste hace diez años a mi padre y a muchos de esta aldea, sin que ellos te hicieran ningún tipo de daño.

 **Fuu:** Eso no es cierto. – Diciendo todo esto _con diversas lágrimas que recorrían por todo su rostro, para luego caer inconsciente al suelo._

 **Shibuki:** Basta ya de todas tus mentiras Demonio, ahorra deberás de morir y responder por todas las personas que mataste hace tiempo. _\- Levantando su brazo para apuñalar a Fuu desde la parte de arriba, cuando en ese momento Fuu se comenzó a rodear por un Chakra de color rojo, dicho Chakra comenzó rápidamente a sanar la herida que tenía en su estómago, -_ Ahorra porque no mueres de una maldita vez Demonio. _\- Lanzando un nuevo ataque en contra de Fuu quien a casi nada de propinarle un nuevo golpe Fuu lo detuvo sujetando su brazo provocando una leve quemadura en su muñeca a causa del terrible Chakra que rodeaba a Fuu, mientras que Fuu se comenzaba a levantándose poco a poco y comenzaba a hablar una voz terrorífica._

 **Fuu:** Juro que, esto no se los perdonare a ti quien eras la persona que más apreciaba mi Jinchūriki, ni tampoco a esta horrible aldea que la hizo sufrir durante toda su vida por lo que juro que a partir de este día yo el Gran Nanabi juro que me iré de esta maldita aldea junto con ella y juro que nos vengaremos algún día. _\- Mientras lo golpeaba lanzándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared, cuando en ese mismo momento varios ninjas llegaron para así auxiliar al Takikage, mientras que Chōmei hacia que a Fuu le salieran tres pares de alas idénticas las suyas y salir volando por la ventana tan aprisa que no pudieron seguirla y no lograron encontrarla dándola por muerta debido a la herida que le había hecho el Takigakure._

 **Ya muy lejos de la aldea.**

Después de varios días después de lo ocurrido, Fuu se encontraba caminando por un bosque cerca de los límites de Konoha casi sin fuerzas cuando de pronto unos ninjas que andaban haciendo vigilancia del perímetro la observaron cuando esta se desmayó por el cansancio así que decidieron ir en su ayuda y la llevaron al hospital de la aldea. Tras unas horas en las cuales Fuu se encontraba descansando en una de las camas del hospital, despierta y al ver el lugar que era completamente desconocido para ella decide levantarse como pudo para así poderse irse lo más pronto posible de esa habitación, tomo las pocas pertenencias que eran suyas se disponía a irse cuando una enfermera entro a la habitación y la observo, entonces la enfermera alerto a todos.

 **Enfermera:** Rápido ayuda, la paciente se está escapando.

Al escuchar esto Fuu, sale rápidamente por la ventana y aterriza en un techo, pero al momento de aterrizar esta cae y rueda en él ya que aún seguía un poco débil, por lo que se levanta difícilmente del suelo para poder ponerse en marcha, pero varios Anbus aparecieron frente a ella.

 **Anbu:** Por tu bien regresa a tu habitación.

Cosa que Fuu no lo tomo muy bien y se fue corriendo a través de los techos para que no la atraparan, mientras que los Anbus se lanzaron hacia ella para poder alcanzarla, mientras Fuu como pudo saco un par de Shuriken's de su bolsa y los lanzo, las cuales los Anbus los esquivaron y desviaron con gran facilidad, al darse cuenta de eso Fuu decidió lanzarles unas esporas doradas provocando que algunos Anbus quedaran paralizados, cuando volvió a mirar de frente esta freno rápidamente provocando que callera de un techo al ver a varios Anbus frente a ella en el techo del edificio siguiente, sujetándose solamente de una mano de este antes de caer, en eso uno de los Anbus se acerca y trata de sujetarla pero esta cae, pero para mala suerte de ella no pudo desplegar la alas como antes para poder ponerse a salvo, en eso un viejito con una túnica blanca y un sombrero triangular, la salva.

 **¿?:** Tranquila jovencita, todo estará bien, estas en buenas manos.

Ocasionando que inmediatamente a causa del cansancio se volviera a desmallar Fuu, para que tras ver esto el viejo se le formara una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y saliera de ahí en un Shunshin, mientras alguien oculto había visto todo lo ocurrido.

 **Anbu:** Esto es realmente interesante será mejor que se lo informa a Danzō-sama _\- Desapareciendo de su lugar de escondite en un Shunshin. -_

Tras unas horas después del intento de Fuu por escapar esta despertó y noto que estaba en otra habitación similar a la que estaba antes cuando despertó por primera vez, pero cuando se trató de levantar para así poder sentarse noto algo inusual en sus muñecas y tobillos y es que ahorra a diferencia como la anterior vez ella se encontraba esposada a dicha cama, fue en ese momento cuando una voz algo conocida le hablo mientras se hacía presente.

 **¿?:** No temas pequeña, esas esposas no son para que te tengamos presa, es solamente para protección de los aldeanos civiles de la aldea. _\- Cosa que al escuchar esto Fuu se deprimió, pensando que la iban a devolver a su aldea, ya que ella no quería ser devuelta a esa aldea, mientras mantenía una cara de tristeza y hacia abajo. -_ Jovencita me pudieras hacer el favor de decir porque estas así y cuál es tu nombre. _– Ocasionando que solamente Fuu bajara su cabeza y se quedara cayada. -_ Ya veo creo que no quieres hablar, mira mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi soy el líder del clan Sarutobi y actual Hokage de Konoha y tu cómo te llamas. _\- Dándole una cálida sonrisa, cosa que a Fuu no le importo mucho mientras aún permanecía en silencio. -_ Veo que aun desconfías de mí, no temas no te haremos nada, unos de mis ninjas cuando se encontraban patrullando el perímetro te encontraron y te trajeron al Hospital, cuando me avisaron acerca de tu llegada me informaron que presentabas algunos síntomas de deshidratación y cansancio así que te internamos rápidamente para que te recuperaras. Y por lo que estoy viendo, por cómo eres creo que debiste haber pasado por algo realmente terrible, mira en verdad te dejare libre de las esposas pero con la condición de que no huiras.

Hiruzen lentamente se acercó a Fuu después de sentarse en el borde de la cama comenzó a quitarle las esposas que tenía, mientras tanto Fuu permanecía en silencio y aun con la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre ocasionando que Fuu solamente se pusiera un poco nerviosa, cosa que no desapercibida por Hiruzen mientras que por la puerta simplemente entraba Shizune con una bandeja de comida la cual era para Fuu y esta al ver al Hokage se sorprende un poco.

 **Shizune:** Oh, Hokage-sama, me ha sorprendido que este aquí solamente vengo a traerle la cena a ella.

Mientras Shizune acomodaba la comida enfrente de Fuu, después de esto se retiró de la habitación para seguir con su jornada en el hospital. En ese momento Fuu con algo de desconfianza comenzó a hablar.

 **Fuu:** Mi… mi… mi nombre es Fuu.

 **Hiruzen:** Hola Fuu es un gusto conocerte, de donde eres.

Pero tras escuchar esas palabras a Fuu le empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos las cuales le comenzaban a recorrer todo su rostro.

 **Fuu:** De… de… de la Takigakure, pero… pero… pero por favor no me regresen a esa aldea por favor, me escape de ella y todos me creen muerta así que por favor no me regresen a ella, además de que todo mundo me odio y de que me quisieron asesinar.

Cosa que al escuchar esto el Hokage había quedado realmente sorprendido.

 **Hiruzen:** Y tu familia, ellos que hicieron al respecto.

 **Fuu:** Mis padres murieron durante la Segunda Guerra toda la aldea me considera un monstruo solamente por tener a mi mejor amigo Chōmei sellado dentro de mí, el cual todo mundo lo conoce como Chōmei.

Sorprendiendo aún más al Hokage tras escuchar estas palabras ya que ante el nada más ni nada menos que la Jinchūriki de la Bestia de Siete Colas, y también se dio cuenta que había sido tratada igual que Naruto solo que ella logro irse de su aldea antes de que algo malo ocurriera. En eso a Hiruzen le pregunta.

 **Hiruzen:** Disculpa Fuu ya que no tienes donde más ir y no quieres regresar a tu antigua aldea te gustaría quedarte aquí en esta la aldea y ser parte de ella, _\- Cosa que a Fuu no le presto mucho la atención ya que sentía un poco de miedo de cómo iba a ser tratada, pensando de que fuera a ser tratada como un monstruo. -_ sé que de momento no confías en mí, pero me gustaría que pensaras bien mi propuesta, además de que note que eres buena con las armas te gustaría ser un ninja verdad. _\- Mientras que Fuu solamente hacia un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. -_ Veo que no me tienes mucha confianza aun verdad, si quieres por la mañana puedo darte un pequeño tur la aldea y por la academia además de que si decides quedarte te enseñaría salón de clases donde estarías y además de que harás muchos amigos. _\- Haciendo que esto último llamara un poco la atención de Fuu ya que uno de sus mayores anhelos era el tener un montón de amigos. -_ aunque el grupo ya van unos meses iniciado no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que entres con ellos.

Ocasionando que Fuu aceptara la propuesta con unos pocos ánimos, mientras comenzaba a comer y Hiruzen le demostraba una gran sonrisa al ver el pequeño cambio que había demostrado con él, tras un rato en el cual él estuvo con ella platicando de algunas cosas Fuu se quedó realmente dormida sin ningún problema por lo que el Hokage se disponía a marcharse del lugar cuando.

 **Hiruzen:** Anbus. _\- Apareciendo en el lugar tres Anbus. -_

 **Anbus:** Hai Hokage-sama.

 **Hiruzen:** Tora tú y tu equipo de Anbus quiero que se queden y protejan a esta joven durante el resto de la noche que no le pase nada malo y me avisen lo más pronto posible de cualquier suceso que ocurra.

 **Anbus:** Hai Hokage-sama. _\- Desapareciendo del lugar para así dejar tanto a Hiruzen como a Fuu en dicha habitación. -_

Mientras que Hiruzen se retiraba de ducha habitación hacia su hogar y descansar, a la mañana siguiente y tras la llegada de Hiruzen quien traía una gran sonrisa mientras que Fuu lo esperaba en su habitación de Hospital, ambos volvieron a platicar pero ahorra sobre lo que sería el nuevo salón de clases la puerta se abre mostrando nuevamente a Shizune quien nuevamente traía una bandeja de comida para Fuu, tras acomodar la comida enfrente de Fuu y esta empezaba a comer, Shizune empezó revisar los avances de Fuu.

 **Shizune:** Muy bien Hokage-sama por lo que veo, ella ya recupero toda su salud. Así que no hay problema de que ya la demos de alta y así pueda asistir a la academia al igual que los demás, por cierto cuál es tu nombre, el mío es Shizune.

Ocasionando que Fuu se sintiera un poco incomoda ya que no le tenía mucha confianza.

 **Hiruzen:** Tranquila, ella es una de las alumnas de una de mis mejores estudiantes puedes confiar en ella. _\- Dándole una gran sonrisa. -_

 **Fuu:** Mi… mi… mi nombre es Fuu.

 **Shizune:** Hooo, Hola Fuu es un placer conocerte, _\- Dándole una gran sonrisa mientras que se le acercaba y le daba un gran abrazo, tras separase del abrazo la cual Fuu quedo realmente sorprendida ya que nadie aparte de Shibuki le había dado uno. -_ Bueno Hokage-sama me retiro iré a entregarle el informe de alta a Tsunade-sama. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este y antes de que saliera mirara a Fuu. -_ En verdad es un gusto en conocerte y espero sigas mejor Fuu.

Al poco rato de que tanto Hiruzen junto con una aun temerosa Fuu se marchaban ambos se toparon con Tsunade y Shizune en donde Hiruzen les comento a ambas todo lo que le había ocurrido a Fuu omitiendo el hecho de que Fuu era una Jinchūriki, asombrando demasiado tanto a Tsunade que estaba envuelta en rabia tras escuchar esto, mientras que Shizune se le podía ver en su rostro como unas lágrimas pasaban por su rostro mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Fuu y le daba nuevamente un gran abrazo.

 **Shizune:** En verdad lamento todo lo que sufriste, solamente espero que puedas ser feliz aquí y no te preocupes puedes contar con el Hokage, Tsunade-sama y conmigo para todo lo que quieras. _\- Para que después Fuu simplemente le diera una gran mirada de gran alegría hacia Shizune. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno eso es todo por lo que ya debemos irnos ya y ya no demorarnos para que Fuu pueda asistir a la academia, no sin antes Tsunade hoy por la tarde te visitare en tu residencia para platicar acerca del progreso del trámite para que tú seas la nueva Hokage. _\- Tsunade iba a decir algo pero tras ver la mirada de Hiruzen que cambio a una serio, noto que se trataba de otro asunto. -_ Te parece bien.

 **Tsunade:** Si Sensei lo estaré esperando.

Y así por fin tanto Hiruzen como Fuu tomaron dirección hacia la academia aunque en cierto punto Fuu aun mostraba un poco de nerviosismo tras pensar el como la etiquetarían al saber todo el mundo lo que realmente era, durante el recorrido hacia la academia los aldeanos saludaban al Hokage el cual iba caminando en medio de la aldea junto a Fuu, después de un rato Hiruzen le muestra la academia a Fuu y esta al verla se sorprende empezando a cambiar el rostro de preocupación y de desanimación de Fuu por uno de alegría, tras un largo recorrido Hiruzen se para enfrenté de una puerta.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Y bien hasta ahora te ha gustado el recorrido?, _\- Cosa que asintió Fuu -_ muy bien entonces si quieres quedarte este será tu salón de clases y no te preocupes por donde te quedaras de eso me encargo.

Ocasionando que Fuu se contentara, mientras que Hiruzen da unos golpecitos a la puerta en señal de llamado de la cual al ser abierta se ve como Iruka lo ve y se asombre para pronto hacerle una reverencia.

 **Iruka:** Oh, que agradable sorpresa Hokage-sama que lo trae por aquí.

 **Hiruzen:** Hola Iruka, solamente le enseñaba y traía a Fuu a lo que sería su nuevo salón de clases ella acaba de llegar a la aldea y desea formar parte de nosotros. _– en donde después de que Iruka observara esto solo asintiera y entraran al salón de clases en el cual en ese momento la gran mayoría estaban haciendo un gran alboroto, tras ver esto Iruka con su un gran grito y su Jutsu (Cabeza Grande) los logra calmarlos._

 **Iruka:** Muy bien chicos tomen asiento hoy tenemos a un invitado especial en el salón al igual que una nueva compañera de clases, por favor ven pasa y preséntate con los demás. _\- Fuu al principio estaba un poco dudosa por esto hasta que vio como Hiruzen le asentía junto con una gran sonrisa, tras entrar todos se le quedan viendo con asombro a excepción de Shikamaru y Naruto quienes estaban dormidos, o al menos Naruto fingía estarlo. -_ Muy bien por favor preséntate con los demás.

 **Fuu:** Bu… bu… bueno… mi… mi… mi nombre es Fuu, e… e… es… espero y seamos buenos amigos. _\- Diciendo todo esto con un gran nerviosismo mientras que jugaba con sus dedos. -_

 **Alumna:** Haaa… quien lo diría tenemos a otra Hinata en clase. _\- Mientras algunos otros de la clase se comenzaban a reír por el comentario de su compañera. -_

 **Iruka:** Shila, tú y el resto de ustedes _\- Refiriéndose a los que se estaban riendo. -_ deben de tener mayor respeto por su nueva compañera de clases, cualquiera de ustedes estaría así, si cualquiera de ustedes fueran nuevos en una nueva aldea sin conocer a nadie.

Para que luego la mayoría de los chicos la vieran con gran alegría y comenzaran a hablarle a Fuu para que se sentara a lado de ellos y entre algunas otras cosas, hasta que, mientras que tanto a Hiruzen e Iruka se les formaba una gota estilo anime, hasta que Iruka volvió a calmarlos con su Bigguheddo no Jutsu (Jutsu: Cabeza Grande). Después de que todo había regresado a ser calmado como antes Hiruzen voltea hacia Naruto

 **Hiruzen:** Oye Naruto al terminar las clases, me puedes hacer el favor de mostrarle el resto de la aldea a Fuu _\- Dando un gran grito todos sus compañeros varones tras escuchar esto. -_ y además del campo en donde entrenas con tu Jiraiya, ya que por lo que se ambos podrán encontrar algo muy interesante en lo que ustedes dos comparten y son iguales. _– Para así luego darle una gran sonrisa, mientras que Naruto solamente se había quedado en Shock al saber a qué se refería mientras que el resto del salón se habían quedado sorprendidos tras preguntarse en que eran lo que tenían en común, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con cara de celos al igual que tanto Hinata e Ino miraban con una mirada fulminante tanto a Naruto como a Fuu, mientras a Karin se le hacía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza al ver que su primo estaba muerto._

Tras salir del estado de Shock que tenía Naruto señala a Hiruzen

 **Naruto:** Viejo no me diga que ella es igual a mí con respecto a ese aspecto que me hace especial a mí con respecto a los demás. _\- Hablando en una tonalidad totalmente alta y de asombro tras entender a lo que se refería, sacando una gran duda a todos por dicho comentario mientras que Hiruzen solamente sonrió y luego afirmo con su cabeza dejando aún más en estado de Shock a Naruto e Iruka que dedujeron todo rápidamente._

Lo cual provocó que Fuu tuviera una gran intriga al igual que los demás tras no saber al principio a que se refería, hasta que Chōmei le llamaba.

 **Chōmei:** Fuu, a lo que se refiere ese viejo de ahí es que ese chico rubio es igual que tú con respecto a que él también posee a uno de mis hermanos.

Fuu, tras escuchar lo que su compañero le había dicho y enterarse de esto tuvo un gran asombró ocasionando que todos se quedaran desorientando a la mayoría del salón, pero al mismo tiempo Hiruzen solamente se le mostraba una gran sonrisa al saber que Fuu ya lo había descifrado, mientras que en ese momento tanto a Ino y Hinata que aún estaban pensando en las palabras que había dicho el Hokage y Naruto, se les cruzo por la mente a ambas de que Fuu también debía ser una Jinchūriki. Mientras todos se encontraban hablando entre si e Iruka después de salir de su estado de Shock estaba tratando de calmar a todos sus compañeros.

 **Ino:** Oye Hinata crees poder usar tu Byakugan solamente un poco para así poder eliminar todas las sospechas que creo que tenemos ambas. _\- Diciendo esto en una especie de susurro, el cual también fue escuchada por Karin percatándose de lo que estaban hablando, mientras Hinata asintió con la cabeza y activaba su Byakugan, sorprendiéndose con lo que estaba observando y es que lo que observo es que Fuu tenía un segundo Chakra distinto al de ella, el cual se asemejaba un poco al de Naruto, sorprendiéndose y eliminando las sospechas que habían tenido las tres -_

El aula era todo un desorden debido a todo el escándalo que había en esta por lo que Iruka arto de tanto escándalo utilizo nuevamente su Bigguheddo no Jutsu logrando controlar nuevamente a todos, para luego Iruka volteara hacia donde se encontraba Fuu.

 **Iruka:** Bueno por favor ve y toma asiento si eres tan amable.

Pero en ese momento Fuu se mostraba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía dónde sentarse hasta que en ese momento Ino se levanta de su lugar.

 **Ino:** Oye ven si quieres toma asiento aquí al lado de Naruto-kun.

Cosa que hizo enojar a varios chicos por el comentario de la rubia, mientras Fuu se dirigía un poco nerviosa y un poco temerosa al asiento que le había ofrecido Ino mientras que Ino la esperaba hasta que se sentara para que nadie hiciera algo, para que luego Ino bajara los escalones y se sentara en el asiento al lado de Karin mientras que a Hiruzen se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro para así despedirse de Iruka y el resto del Salón para así retirarse del salón e Iruka continuara con las clases, las cuales durante el resto de estas Naruto sentía todas las miradas fulminantes que había detrás de él como si se les encajara en su espalda.

 **Mientras en la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen acababa de llegar a la Torre cuando se disponía a entrar a la Torre cuando un Anbu se posiciono frente a él.

 **Anbu:** Hokage-sama se le es requerido en la Sala del Consejo para una reunión en estos instantes.

Hiruzen se desconcertó un poco al saber que se habían convocado a una reunión en estos momentos, por lo que mientras recorría la Torre con rumbo a la Sala se le cruzo una ligera sospecha de lo que se podría tratar dicha reunión, tras llegar a las afueras de la Sala la cual se lograban escuchar varios murmullos que provenían dentro de esta, hasta que entro en la sala la cual todo mundo se cayó al mismo tiempo que todos posaban su mirada en Hiruzen y luego se levantaban para hacerles una reverencia.

 **Hiruzen:** Buenos días a todos, por favor tomen asiento. _\- Todos tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares. -_ Muy bien a que se ha debido esta reunión.

 **Homura:** En realidad nosotros fuimos quien hicimos esta reunión debido a cierto punto que querremos hacer presente, sobre la nueva niña que ingreso el día de ayer a la aldea.

 **Danzō:** Así que iremos directo al grano queremos que la nueva Chica Demonio este bajo mi cuidado en Raíz ella es realmente un peligro para la Aldea. _\- Ocasionando que los miembros del Consejo Civil se sorprendieran tras escuchar esto aunque aún no estaban del todo seguros a que se refería, mientras que los Líderes de Clanes presentían a que se refería Danzō con esto. -_ Ya que como sabrás lo ocurrió hace rato ella ataco a diversos Anbus que en este momento están recuperándose.

 **Koharu:** Por lo que pensamos que sería mejor para esta aldea que ella este bajo nuestras ordenes de inmediato.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno creo que ya no puedo ocultar más la información respecto a esto, _\- Comenzando a contarles a todos los presentes lo ocurrido desde el día de ayer omitiendo el hecho de que aldea era para que ninguno de los Consejeros Civiles haciendo que diversos Consejeros Civiles tuvieran una cara de gran incredibilidad mientras que omitía de que Aldea venia tras ver y escuchar algunas cosas de reproche en contra de lo que estaban diciendo los Civiles. -_

 **Consejero Civil 1:** Hokage-sama hablo por la mayoría de nosotros en donde sé que estamos de acuerdo en que debería expulsar a esa mocosa fuera de la Aldea y evitar riesgos inminentes.

 **Consejero Civil 2:** Yo opino que sería mejor idea que se la entreguen a Danzō-sama y así pueda ponerla bajo su control y no corramos ningún riesgo.

 **Consejera Civil 3:** Seria mejor que la matemos a ella, debido a que ya tenemos mucho con el otro demo… _\- Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a un fuerte golpe por parte de Tsunade que ocasiono que atravesara la pared del lugar. -_

 **Tsunade:** Escuchen bien todos ustedes ya que mientras yo me encuentre presente no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes malditos bastardos hablen mal de mi pequeño Naruto-kun. _\- Mientras se tronaba los huesos de sus manos. -_ Y tengan consideración de que decidí no usar toda mi fuerza porque de lo contrario esa basura _\- señalando a la consejera inconsciente -_ YA ESTARIA MUERTA.

 **Consejera Civil 4:** Eso es un delito Hokage-sama, debería de arréstela por atacar a una civil de su propia aldea sin ningún objetivo alguno.

 **Hiruzen:** Por esta vez lo permitiré Mebuki-san además de que no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes hablen de esa manera a Naruto, Anbus. _\- Apareciendo dos Anbus detrás de Hiruzen. -_ Llévenlo a una de las celdas y que pase la noche en ella eso le enseñara por hablar mal de Naruto.

 **Danzō:** Retomando el punto de antes propongo que el consejo bote para que sea puesta bajo mi tutela.

 **Tsunade:** Solo bajo mi cadáver. – Ocasionando que todo el consejo volteara hacia Tsunade que se encontraba sentada en su silla. – Según y cómo dictan las Leyes de Konoha y de los Clanes, yo Tsunade Senju líder actual del Clan Senju decido que el Clan Senju pone bajo custodia a la niña llamada Fuu por lo que cualquier cosa que tengan en mente por hacer en contra de ella tendrán que vérselas con el Clan Senju.

Jiraiya estaba a punto de apoyar a Tsunade como representante del Clan Uzumaki, pero debido a que solamente tenía cierta autoridad sobre el Clan solamente apretó los puños con gran ira al ver que no podía hacer nada más, no fue hasta que escucho el movimiento de una silla que le llamo la atención.

 **Tsume:** Al igual que por mi parte Tsume Inuzuka líder del Clan Inuzuka y junto con el Clan Inuzuka pongo bajo custodia a la nueva cachorra Fuu.

 **Inoichi:** Lo mismo va por mi parte Inoichi Yamanaka líder del Clan Yamanaka y el Clan Yamanaka.

 **Hiashi:** Al igual por el Clan Hyūga _\- Diciendo esto con una gran serenidad que asombro a todos. -_ y por mi Hiashi Hyūga líder del Clan Hyūga.

 **Hiruzen:** Bien debido a que tres Clanes se han pedido custodia para proteger a la pequeña niña Fuu me veo en la obligación de decir que a partir de este instante nadie puede hacer nada en contra de ella, pero solamente por si las dudas yo Hiruzen Sarutobi Lider del Clan Sarutobi y el Clan Sarutobi también ponemos bajo nuestra custodia a la pequeña Fuu _\- Irritando aún más a Danzō, Homura y Koharu tras ver que a causa de esto ya no podían hacer nada en contra de Fuu -_ por lo que ya no veo otro motivo para que esta reunión prosiga por lo que todos se pueden retirar a excepción de ustedes Tsume, Inoichi, Hiashi y Tsunade. _\- Tras retirarse el resto del consejo del lugar Hiruzen le dirigió una mirada seria hacia Tsunade -_ Bien antes que nada estoy agradecido con todos ustedes por el voto de confianza que me dieron hace un rato en la Sala del Consejo y el motivo por el que quería platicar con ustedes y como lo hice el día de ayer con Tsunade deseo que estén enterados de la plática que tuve con Fuu el día de ayer en la cual me informo que ella aun y cuando tiene un poco de control con su Chakra, su condición como Jinchūriki es algo complicada, ella ha sufrido lo mismo que Naruto desde que nació como Naruto ella posee un poco control con su Chakra, también me comento que ella es una gran amiga de su Biju Nanabi ya que se conocen desde que era muy pequeña pero a diferencia de Naruto no ha logrado controlar sus poderes como Jinchūriki por lo que quiero que a partir de este momento Tsunade le informes a Naruto de la condición de Fuu a Naruto para que él la pueda ayudar con su entrenamiento.

 **Tsunade:** Entendido Sensei yo se lo comentare esta tarde cuando regrese al complejo.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy cuento con todos ustedes para que me ayuden con esto.

 **Tsume, Inoichi y Hiashi:** Hai Hokage-sama.

Con Naruto

Tras finalizar las clases ese día, Naruto se despidió tanto de Ino como de Hinata.

 **Naruto:** Bueno chicas nos vemos más tarde para comer algo, ya que como dijo el viejo le mostrare la aldea a Fuu. _\- Tanto Ino como Hinata solo dieron un asentimiento y luego despedirse de Naruto, durante el recorrido de la aldea tanto Naruto como Fuu platicaban entre si acerca de ellos mismos y su Biju y de cómo fue que Fuu escapo de su aldea evitando que la mataran, cosa que a Naruto se llenara de ira al escuchar esto. -_ No te preocupes más por eso aquí será diferente, además si me logro topar con alguno de esa aldea tenlo por seguro que los matare sin piedad alguna si se atreven a decir algo o hacer algo en contra de ti.

Sorprendió y sonrojando a Fuu al haber escuchado esto por parte de Naruto y saber que alguien la ayudaría a superar sus malos momentos, el cual apenas lo había conocido ese día provocándole un sentimiento por él, para que después sorprendiendo a Naruto tras ver como Fuu los tomaba del brazo y lo abrazaba, cosa que hizo que a Naruto se le formara una gran sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Fuu a cada momento notaba cada una de las miradas que los aldeanos tenían hacia la pareja y más específicamente hacia Naruto, pero en eso un aldeano se atrevió a decir.

 **Aldeano:** Maldito demonio ya es suficiente ya lograste tener bajo a varias chicas por lo que no permitiré que tengas a otra bajo tu poder, eso no lo permitiré.

Provocando que Fuu al escuchar dichas palabras se sintiera triste por Naruto por como lo trataban a él ya que recordaban como la trataban a ella de la misma forma anteriormente mientras que a la vez sabía que si ellos se enteraban de que ella también poseía un Biju la tratarían igual que a Naruto, pero justo en ese momento Fuu logro percatarse del ataque de un ninja el cual se dirigía hacia Naruto, lo cual provoco que esta lo empujara para que saliera del peligro, mientras que el ninja a causa del vuelo que traía y no pudiendo evitar el poder detener su ataque hiriere en el brazo a Fuu ocasionando que al ver esto Naruto no lo perdonara y le arremetió un golpe al estómago mandándolo contra una pared, ocasionando que al ver esto los aldeanos y ninjas presentes lo atacaron por la espalda cosa que Naruto no se percató a tiempo, a lo cual Fuu creo unas alas parecidas a las de Chōmei para luego libero unas esporas doradas provocando que los ninjas cayeran al suelo paralizados mientras que todos los presentes al ver esto se sorprendieran. Pero en eso otro aldeano al salir de su sorpresa.

 **Aldeano 2:** Maldita sea ya teníamos problemas suficientes con ese niño demonio, ahora resulta que esa niña que esta con él es otro demonio y esta se ha aliado con él para luego destruir la aldea cuando menos no lo esperemos.

Ocasionando que Naruto tras escuchar esto se enojara demasiado mientras que Fuu se entristeciera al saber que todos ya sabían su secreto y sabía que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero justo en ese momento Naruto se lanzó contra el aldeano que había dicho esto provocando que Naruto le diera varios golpes llenos de rabia hasta que logro llevarlo contra una pared logrando estrellarlo contra esta y después lo sujetara con fuerza de espaldas de uno de sus brazos.

 **Naruto:** Mira maldito imbécil, a mí me puedes llamar todo lo que quieras Demonio y lo que te plazca, ya que no me importa todas las cosas que digan de mí, pero no permitiré que llames así a Fuu-chan ya que ella no les ha hecho nada malo a ustedes así que espero que todos le tengan mayor respeto al que he visto en este momento. _\- Diciendo esto con un tono realmente enojado junto con unos ojos rojos y la pupila rasgada, mientras ejercía un poco más de presión para así dislocárselo mientras este emitía un gran grito de dolor y luego lo soltara para luego empujarlo para que se fuera de ese lugar quejándose del dolor que sentía, mientras que Naruto regresaba con gran tranquilidad con Fuu, mientras tanto Fuu se encontraba realmente asombrada al ver como Naruto la había defendido de esa manera, cosa que en ese mismo instante decidió que trataría de ser la dueña de su corazón. Mientras tanto Naruto ya se encontraba al lado de ella para así seguir ambos con su camino por la aldea mientras buscaban un buen lugar para ir a comer algo, ya después de un rato caminando por la aldea vieron a lo lejos a Ino y Karin las cuales ambas habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por las tiendas comerciales mientras ambas chicas se conocían mejor, no paso mucho para que después desde lo lejos Naruto las saludara y estas se emocionaran al verlo, pero en eso Ino al verlo sale corriendo hacia el rubio tacleándolo, haciendo que este se callera mientras Ino lo saludaba con un beso en los labios cosa que al ver esto Fuu se sorprendiera, y una vez que Naruto logro ponerse de pie, decidió presentarlas más adecuadamente. -_ Mira Fuu ellas dos son, mi prima Karin Uzumaki.

 **Karin:** Hola Fuu, es un placer conocerte.

 **Naruto:** Y ella ya la conoces, pero déjame presentártela mejor ella es mi novia Ino Yamanaka.

 **Ino:** Hola gusto en conocerte.

Cosa que tras escuchar esto Fuu se desanimó al enterarse de que Naruto ya tenía novia y ya no podía entrar más en su corazón. Mientras que todos se dirigían hacia el local donde se frecuentara tanto Naruto como las demás de sus prometidas una vez a la semana, Fuu se encontraba platicando con los tres, mientras Ino iba abrazando del brazo de Naruto, fue entonces cuando entraron al local que observaron que dentro de este se encontraba Hinata y Kurenai las cuales estaban por ordenar un lugar para comer las dos.

 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan, Kurenai-chan. _\- Tras escuchar la voz de Naruto ambas se voltean saludando algo sorprendidas de ver al rubio junto con Ino, Karin y Fuu la cual esta última no era conocida para Kurenai, mientras Naruto les daba un beso en la boca tanto a Hinata y Kurenai haciendo que a Hinata se sonrojara casi al borde del desmayo, haciendo que a Fuu se quedara realmente desorientada al ver esto, por lo que iba a preguntar a Naruto con respecto a esto cuando de pronto llego la recepcionista para luego llevarlos a todos a su lugar, mientras el recorrido Naruto le presentaba a Fuu a cada una de las dos nuevas chicas. -_

 **Naruto:** Mira Fuu, ella es mi novia Kurenai Yuki.

 **Kurenai:** Hola Fuu mucho gusto.

 **Naruto:** Y ella al igual que Ino creo también ya la conoces, ella es mi novia Hinata Hyūga.

 **Hinata:** Ho… ho… hola mucho gusto.

Tras escuchar esto Fuu se sorprendió mucho y le pregunto a Naruto a que se debía de que tuviera tres novias una vez que ya estaban en su cubículo.

 **Fuu:** Na… na… na… Naruto cómo es posible que, bueno, este.

 **Naruto** : Te refieres a que como es posible a que tenga múltiples novias, bueno eso es que antes de conocer a mi prima Karin yo era considerado el ultimo de mi Clan y de acuerdo con las Leyes de Clanes de Konoha, mis padres acordaron que tuviera múltiples esposas, pero al enterarme yo no accedí a esto a menos de que cada una de mis prometidas y yo nos conociéramos y ambos estuviéramos de acuerdo en seguir con esto, luego conocí a Karin y se vino a vivir conmigo a Konoha, pero hable con el Hokage y le dije que mi prima en su antigua aldea tenían planeado hacer lo mismo con ella de que tuviera múltiples bebes para hacer surgir el Clan, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que le dije que no permitiría que ella entrara en esa ley, cosa que al escuchar esto Karin se sonrojo al escuchar eso de nuevo. Y Fuu se quedó sorprendida al saber que si podría tener una oportunidad con el después de todo.

Después de haber pasado un rato comiendo y haber platicado todos salieron del local por lo que decidieron pasar el resto del día platicando entre si hasta que ya por el atardecer todos se disponían a marcharse a sus hogares cuando de pronto tres canes tumbaron a Naruto y comenzaron a lamerlo por lo animado que estaban al verlo mientras que Naruto se reía a carcajadas por lo animado que se encontraban sus amigos al verlo otra vez.

 **Naruto:** Ya jajajaja, por favor ya paren jajajaja, me hacen cosquillas jajajaja. _\- En eso se oyó un chiflido con el cual lo tres perros regresaron con su dueña y compañera. -_ jajajaja, gracias por la ayuda Hana-chan, veo que ya regresaste de tu misión.

Mientras Hana se acercaba a Naruto y le da un beso en los labios y le dice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Hana:** Si Naruto-kun, y no fui la única.

 **Naruto:** Si ya me di cuenta, jajajaja, mientras miraba al trio canino.

 **Hana:** No me refería a ellos exactamente Naruto-kun. _\- Sacando una incógnita en todos cuando de pronto Naruto fue traqueado por una pelivioleta, mientras que a Hinata, Ino y Kurenai se les formaba una leve sonrisa junto con una gota estilo anime, para luego cambiar a una mirada de gran enojo al ver como Anko tenía el rostro de Naruto en sus pechos. -_

 **Anko:** Te extrañe mucho durante la misión que tuve mi gran Foxy-kun. _\- Para que después Kurenai la pescara de su gabardina y lo despegara de Naruto. -_

 **Kurenai:** Es suficiente Anko solo nosotras po… _\- Pero dejo de hablar tras pensar lo que iba a decir, por lo que se colocó realmente colorada. -_

 **Anko:** Ustedes que Kurenai jijiji. _\- Lamiéndose los labios tras pensar en lo que iba a decir una de sus mejores amigas, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Naruto al ver como Anko hacia que Kurenai cada vez se ponía más roja. -_

 **Naruto:** Bueno, ya basta de molestarla Anko, también es bueno verte de nuevo a ti también Anko, por cierto Anko, Hana déjame presentarles a Fuu ella era de otra aldea pero decidió unírsenos.

 **Hana:** Mucho gusto en conocerte Fuu, mi nombre es Hana Inuzuka.

 **Anko:** Oye Naruto no me digas que ya agregaste otra prometida a la lista picaron, sí que eres un gran conquistador Foxy-kun. _\- Dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas a Naruto mientras lo decía de una manera juguetona. -_ Jajajaja también es igual un gusto para mí el conocerte yo soy Anko Mitarashi la Kunoichi más hermosa y bella de esta aldea.

Mientras tanto Fuu como Naruto competían contra Hinata por ver quien llegaba a estar más rojo.

 **Naruto:** No, esto no es lo que parece, solamente estaba enseñándole la aldea para que la conociera mejor, ya que fue una orden del Hokage ya que ella es una como yo.

Cosa que Anko y Hana, se sorprendieron al escuchar y comprender todo rápidamente.

 **Hana:** Así que Fuu, tú también eres una Jinchūriki.

 **Fuu:** S… si, lo so… soy. _\- Diciendo esto de una manera realmente apenada y con miedo a lo que le respondiera. -_

 **Hana:** Pues me alegro mucho por ti no muchos aceptan lo que son, solamente espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

 **Anko:** Valla sí que esta noticia ha sido algo realmente sorprendente, pero me alegro que lo aceptes como mi pequeño y querido Foxy-kun.

Tras escuchar esto Fuu se alegró y se lanzó hacia Anko y Hana dándole un gran abrazo.

 **Fuu:** Si eso espero que todos nosotros logremos ser grandes amigos.

Mientras se le comenzaban a desbordar las lágrimas cosa que conmovió a todos, puesto que al ver esto notaron lo mal herida que se encontraba emocionalmente, dejando en claro en sus mentes que pasara lo que pasara no la dejarían sola como lo hicieron en la aldea anterior y justo en eso Kurenai le pregunta

 **Kurenai:** Oye Fuu y sabes dónde te quedaras.

 **Fuu:** No, Hokage-sama me había dicho que él me avisaría por la tarde pero no me dijo nada en donde me quedare.

 **Kurenai:** Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y con Anko en mi casa tengo un cuarto disponibles si gustas puedes tomarlo.

 **Fuu:** En serio no hay problema.

 **Anko:** No para nada y sirve que platicamos de algunas cosas de chicas y así sirve que nos conocemos mejor las dos. _\- Para luego acercársele y susurrarle algo al oído. -_ Y también sirve de que hablamos acerca de ese rubio que por cómo te he estado observando creo que te gusta.

Ocasionando que Fuu se sonrojara al escuchar esto, al igual un poco a Naruto que logro escuchar apenas el comentario que le había hecho Anko a Fuu. Después de esto, todos se despidieron y se marchaban mientras Kurenai y Fuu se dirigían a la torre Hokage para hablar al respecto del hogar de Fuu la cual se quedaría con Kurenai, Naruto acompañaba a cada una de las demás de sus prometidas a sus casas.

Al siguiente día

Era un día nuevo en el cual tanto Naruto como Fuu se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto entrenaba para que nadie lo molestara, tras la plática que tuvieron tanto Naruto con Tsunade la noche anterior cuando regreso a su casa, como Fuu con Hiruzen cuando se disculpó por no haber buscado el hogar para Fuu, a lo cual ella lo perdono y tras platicar acerca de que se quedaría en compañía de Kurenai y Anko, cosa que Hiruzen estuvo de acuerdo ordenándoles tanto a Kurenai como a Anko que la cuidaran bien cosa que ambas entendieron a lo que se refería el Hokage, Naruto en esos momentos le explicaba a Fuu como sería su entrenamiento tanto para mejorar sus habilidades normales también debía ayudarla con sus habilidades como Jinchūriki

Naruto: Bien Fuu a partir de hoy te ayudare a que controles mejor tus niveles de Chakra además de que controles mejor tu poder como Jinchūriki lo cual será con la ayuda de Ero-Sennin, pero para eso pasara primeramente un tiempo antes de que logres hacerlo, por lo que empezaremos con varios ejercicios para que aumentes tus niveles de Chakra y mejores tu control de Chakra. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento y un Hai por parte de Fuu que se encontraba un poco emocionada. -_ Primeramente por las mañanas como siempre lo hago y a partir del día de hoy, entrenaremos haciendo una rutina de ejercicio que he tenido todo este tiempo, la cual disminuirá un poco para ti solamente para que empieces a agarrar el ritmo y poco a poco le seguiremos aumentando de intensidad, _\- Recibiendo otro asentimiento por parte de Fuu -_ con el cual aumentaras tu resistencia y velocidad, tras terminar esto comenzaremos con algunos ejercicios para el mejoramiento del manejo de Chakra los cuales supe que tienes un poco de control de este, por lo que aremos unos ejercicios como la escalada de árboles sin la ayuda de tus manos, brazos o pies solo con la palma de tus pies.

Fuu: Y entonces como lo subiré si no puedo ayudarme con nada.

Naruto: Eso es fácil solamente debes concentrar la cantidad exacta de Chakra en la planta de tus pies de esta manera. _\- Concentrando un poco de Chakra en sus pies y caminando como si nada hacia un árbol, para después colocar un pie en el árbol y comenzar a subir por este hasta quedar boca abajo en una rama, haciendo que Fuu se sorprendiera al ver esto. -_ Si aplicas demasiado Chakra en la planta de tus pies podrías salir disparada y te clavarias en el árbol, en cambio si no usas suficiente Chakra no podrás adherirte al árbol y se caerás al suelo, entendiste.

Fuu: Hai.

Naruto: Bueno, tras completar este ejercicio iniciaremos con la Caminata sobre el agua es algo similar a esto solo que a diferencia de la Caminata en los arboles ya que tendrás que estar emitiendo un flujo constante de Chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando esta fuerza para así poder caminar a través de la superficie del agua, esto es más difícil de dominar debido a que la cantidad de Chakra que tiene que ser emitida por la planta de los Pies debe estar cambiando constantemente, dependiendo de cómo muestres tu avance en te enseñare la técnica Kage Bunshin los cuales a diferencias de los Bunshin normales estos te ayudaran mucho en tu progreso ya que cuando uno de tus Clones desaparece todos los conocimientos y experiencias que tu Clon aprendió regresaran a ti, pero deberás de tener cuidado ya que al ser un Jutsu de alto rango puede afectar mucho a quien lo usa puesto que al usarlo divide todas tus reservas de Chakra en el número de Clones que hagas, por lo que a causa de esto un Ninja sin una gran cantidad de Chakra y control de este podría morir. _\- Asombrando un poco a Fuu. -_ pero a diferencia de ti y de mí que somos Jinchūrikis nos podemos respaldar un poco con el poder de nuestros Bijus si es que no tenemos una gran cantidad de Chakra en nuestro cuerpo que en mi caso es la excepción ya que debido a que yo son parte del Clan Uzumaki, todos nosotros poseemos altas cantidades de Chakra por lo que para mí es fácil realizar esta técnica, por lo cual te hare una pequeña demostración de esta. - _Naruto se preparó rápidamente haciendo una pose de manos y creo un solo Clon. –_ Muy bien Fuu yo me retirare un poco del aquí y me girare para no ver la seña que le harás a mi Clon, luego cuando estés lista disipare mi Clon y te diré cual fue la seña entendido. _\- Fuu simplemente afirmo a la pregunta de Naruto e hizo lo que le había dicho a Fuu mientras esta juntaba las manos y hacia la forma de un corazón, a lo cual tras ver la señal afirmo y le aviso a Naruto que ya estaba todo listo por lo que Naruto disipo al Clon y regreso con Fuu, para luego mostrarle la misma figura que Fuu había hecho con las manos sorprendiéndola un poco. -_

Algunos días después desde que Fuu había dado un gran progreso en la caminata de los árboles en la cual casi llegaba a la sima Naruto decidió enseñarle a crear los Kage Bunshin, en los primeros días a Fuu le resulto un poco difícil el aprender a realizarlos, tras un par de días después y con los ánimos que le daba tanto Naruto como el resto de sus prometidas las cuales en ocasiones iban a apoyarla, Fuu logro dominar la técnica haciendo al principio unos Cinco Clones cosa que sorprendió a todos en ese instante, un día después Fuu había terminado su entrenamiento la escalada de árboles sin ayuda de sus Clones, siendo felicitada por todos los presentes, tras su éxito Fuu decidió comenzar en ese mismo instante junto con la ayuda de cinco Clones comenzar con el entrenamiento de la Caminata sobre el Agua, al finalizar el día estar envuelta con una toalla que traía para no pasar frio, pero como toda principiante y antes de que Naruto pudiera advertirle Fuu deshizo todos los Clones al mismo tiempo ocasionando que Fuu callera inconsciente a causa del cansancio que tenía y el masivo conocimiento que había recibido por el resto del día, por lo que Naruto al verla solo le dio una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo por no haberle comentado ese detalle antes, por lo que decidió cargarla y llevarla a su casa y que descansara.

 **Hola a Todos** **, aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio espero y les alla gustado la idea quetuve de meter a Fuu en la historia** **, tambien tengo que avisar de que a partir del dia de mañana comenzare nuevamente con la Univeversidad por lo que lo mas probable es que no se si sea posible que actualize todos los domingos como lo estaba haciendo o cada dos domingos pero sin falta y asi** **como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo, c** **omo siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa,** **quiero saber su opinión** **.**

 **P.D. Como creo que nadie se a dado cuenta de cual es La Katana que le dejo Kushina a Naruto les dire que es Wado Ichimonji una de las Katanas de Zoro.**

 **Muy bien me despido y los dejo a todos y como dijo alguna vez el tio Ben "Como cualquier Fic, conlleva una gran responsabilidad " jajajajaja.**


	14. 14- Festival Hanami

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 13 Festival Hanami**

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Fuu se incorporó a la Aldea, ella fácilmente se había incorporado en la clase de la academia donde el Sandaime la había asignado, rápidamente se hizo amiga de varios de sus compañeros sin contar a Naruto como Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Karin, Sasuki, Shikamaru, Yakumo, Hiruzen, Iruka y en especial con Shino y Torune. Fuu los encontró interesantes debido a que ella tras tener y platicar todos estos años con Chōmei le atraían los insectos que vivían dentro de ellos, cosa que al principio tanto a Shino como a Torune se les hacía raro de que alguien que no fuera de su Clan y mucho menos de que una chica se les acercara ya que los demás miembros de la aldea los veían con un poco de asco a excepción de algunos cuantos.

Desde el día siguiente en que llego Fuu a Konoha, tanto ella como Naruto siempre entrenaban juntos para poder controlar mejor el poder de sus Bijus junto con la ayuda de Jiraiya. Durante su corta estancia en la aldea logro llegar a ser gran fan del Ramen como Naruto, cosa que hizo muy contentos a Teuchi y Ayame al ver que tenían a otra cliente más como lo era Naruto.

Era un nuevo día en la Aldea de Konoha en donde están diversos Clones de Naruto que desde muy temprano se encontraban preparando algunas cosas de comida para el día de picnic que él tendría junto con sus prometidas, Karin y Fuu ya que ese día en una aldea cercana se celebraría el Festival Hanami por lo que desde hace algún tiempo Naruto había hablado con el Tercer Hokage para que le pudiera otorgar un permiso para a él y a las demás para así poder ir a dicho Festival. Ahí Naruto tenía pensado hacer que Fuu se divirtiera para que lograra olvidar del todo lo que le había ocurrido en su aldea, aunque no lo demostrara ella aún se encontraba deprimida por lo que ocurrió después de su traición hacia ella en su antigua Aldea.

Naruto tenía poco de haberse terminado de cambiar, él llevaba puesto una Yukata Negra con unas flamas rojas en el borde de su manga y con el rostro de un Zorro en su espalda, momentos después se encontraba esperando a que terminaran Konan y Karin. En la sala recibió los recuerdos de algunos Clones que se habían desvanecido tras haber terminado la comida y haberla Sellado en un pergamino, mientras que el Clon restante aparecía en la sala junto con un pergamino donde tenía almacenado todo entregándoselo y después desvaneciéndose en el aire, mientras que Naruto se lo guardaba con cuidado en uno de los sellos de su muñequera con Sellos de almacenamiento, tras esperar un poco más Naruto ya se encontraba impaciente por tanto esperar.

 **Naruto:** Karin-chan, Konan-chan ya están listas.

 **Konan:** Ya vamos Naruto-kun. _– Ocasionando que Naruto soltara un bufido, mientras que Kurama soltaba una leve risa. -_

 **Naruto:** Y tú que tanto te ríes he bola de pelos.

 **Kurama:** De nada en especial mocoso, solamente me rio de ti y de tu poca paciencia al estar esperándolas jajajaja.

Naruto le iba a decir algo más cuando de pronto aparecieron Konan y Karin que llevaban puestas sus Yukatas con algo de maquillaje, Konan llevaba una Yukata de Color azul que resaltaba con su color de pelo adornado con varias figuras de Flores de Loto, se había colocado unas sombras en sus ojos de color azul-purpura, mientras que Karin llevaba una Yukata de Color Carmín con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en su espalda y algunas rosas de color rosa, además de haberse colocado un poco de lápiz labial rojo, tras verlas Naruto se quedó mudo ya que no podía dejar de verlas.

 **Karin:** Y bien, _\- apenada agachando su rostro ya que casi nunca acostumbraba a vestirse así. -_ que tal estamos.

 **Naruto:** Pues la verdad me he quedado sin habla están muy hermosas las dos Dattebayo. _\- Haciendo sonrojar un poco a Karin mientras que Konan iba a abrazar a Naruto de uno de sus brazos y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. -_ Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha e ir por las demás. _\- Haciendo asentir a Naruto, seguido de que tanto Naruto, Konan y Karin salieron de su hogar y caminaron hacia la entrada del complejo Senju-Uzumaki, al llegar rápidamente Naruto hace un Sello con sus manos. -_ Kage Bunshin. _\- Creando tres Clones. -_ Muy bien chicos será mejor que nos dividamos e ir por quienes ustedes ya saben.

 **Naruto (Clones):** Hai.

 **Naruto:** Tú, _\- Señalando al primer Clon. -_ tu iras al Clan Inuzuka por Hana Hime. _\- el Clon solamente asintió y emprendió su camino corriendo hacia la casa de Hana. -_ Muy bien tú, _\- Señalando al segundo Clon. -_ tu iras al Clan Yamanaka por Ino Hime, _\- el Clon asintió y camino corriendo hacia la casa de Ino. -_ y por ultimo _\- Señalando al último Clon. -_ tu iras a la casa de Kurenai Hime y Fuu-chan. _\- el Clon asintió y comenzó su camino corriendo hacia la casa de Kurenai, Anko y Fuu. -_ Muy bien ahora que ellos ya se fueron por ellas creo que sería conveniente ir nosotros por Hinata.

Haciendo que tanto Konan y Karin asintieran y los tres comenzaran su camino hacia el complejo Hyuga. Durante el recorrido hacia el complejo Hyuga Naruto recibió varias mirabas de chicas que se les notaba un poco de rubor en su rostro al verlo, cosa que dichas miradas no pasaron por alto Konan y Karin quienes rápidamente tomaron los brazos de Naruto y los abrazaron poniendo furiosas a las chicas y a los chicos presente celosos al ver a Naruto con dos hermosas chicas como lo eran Karin y Konan.

 **Naruto:** Oigan chicas, _\- Tomando la atención de ambas. -_ durante el Festival me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Fuu-chan y ver como se la ha pasado en estas semanas que ha estado en la aldea, por lo que si nos separamos no les importaría que las deje con unos Clones y me paso un rato con Fuu-chan verdad.

 **Karin:** Por mí no hay problema.

 **Konan:** Igual por mi parte debió ser muy pesado y difícil por todo lo que ha vivido, y llevar esa carga.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por comprender les prometo que se las compensare más adelante. _\- Recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ambas. -_

 **Clan Hyuga**

Minutos después de llegar al complejo Naruto toca a la puerta, quien es abierta por una miembro de este Clan Hyuga quien tenía el pelo corto y de color verde oscuro y llevaba puesto un Kimono Negro con un delantal blanco y su banda Ninja de Konohagakure en la frente.

 **Naruto:** Muy buenos días Natsu-san. _\- Haciendo una reverencia al igual que Karin y Konan. -_

 **Natsu:** Oh, muy buenos días Naruto-sama, que alegría verlo, por favor pase Hinata-sama ya no tarda mucho.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Natsu-san, _\- Dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas. -_ y por favor no me digas con el sama, me haces sentir viejo jajajaja.

 **Natsu:** Entiendo Naruto-san y mis disculpas, por favor síganme a la sala de espera.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Natsu-san.

Naruto, Karin y Konan siguieron a Natsu a la sala de espera donde se encontrarían con Hinata, cuando de pronto alguien llamo la atención de Naruto.

 **¿?:** Buenas tardes tenga usted Naruto-san.

 **Naruto:** Muy buenas tardes para usted también Hiashi-sama. _– Haciendo una reverencia, después de asustarse un poco al ver como Hiashi portaba una Katana en la cintura y más aún al ver como Hiashi colocaba su mano sobre el mango de la Katana. -_

 **Hiashi:** Tengo entendido que el día de hoy tu iras con mi hija y tus demás prometidas al Festival Hanami, no es verdad.

 **Naruto:** Así es Hiashi-sama, es lo que tengo planeado.

 **Hiashi:** Solamente te pido que no la traigas tarde y no le pase nada malo.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, estaré totalmente al tanto de Hinata-chan como de las demás y no la descuidare por nada en el mundo, además por la tarde nos acompañaran mi Obaasan y Ojiisan en el festival ya que en estos momentos ellos se encuentran un poco ocupados y de momento no podrán acompañarnos, prometo traerla temprano personalmente.

 **Hiashi:** Eso espero

Momentos después Hinata apareció portando una Yukata de Color Lavanda Claro adornado con varios lirios por toda su Yukata.

 **Hinata:** Buenos días Naruto-kun, Konan, y Karin. _\- Haciendo una leve reverencia ante los tres mencionados. -_

 **Naruto:** Buenos días Hinata-chan

 **Konan y Karin:** Buenos días Hinata

Detrás ellos se escucha un leve bufido de molestia a lo cual todos se giraban para ver quién era encontrándose a una pequeña niña de unos Seis-Siete años de edad con una cara que demostraba un poco de molestia.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días tú debes ser Hanabi-san la hermana menor de Hinata-chan, es un gusto y un placer el conocerte después de tanto tiempo tu hermana me ha contado mucho de ti.

Hanabi solamente lo miro con un poco e frialdad a Naruto y dar nuevamente un bufido e irse.

 **Hiashi:** Disculpe la insolencia de mi hija Naruto-san.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, ya he estado acostumbrado a que me traten así desde que tengo memoria _\- Llamando la atención de todos al escuchar esas palabras mientras agachaban sus cabezas y ponían un cara de tristeza. -_ pero no se preocupen todo eso ya ha quedado en el pasado y hay que dejarlo pasar seguir mirando hacia nuestros futuros. _\- Diciendo esto con su gran y típica sonrisa haciendo que a todos se les formara una gran sonrisa y Hiashi lo mirara con un mayor respeto al escucharlo -_ Muy bien Hiashi-sama si no hay otra cosa pendiente nos retiramos.

 **Hiashi:** Muy bien pueden irse. _\- Cerrando los ojos apretando con un poco más de fuerza el mango de su Katana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida la indirecta de Hiashi mientras que todos se retiraban de la habitación con rumbo a la salida del complejo. -_ Kō

 **Kō:** Mando llamar Hiashi-sama.

 **Hiashi:** Si como el protector de mi hija será mejor que los sigas desde una distancia prudente y ver que no les pase nada.

 **Kō:** A la orden Hiashi-sama. _\- Desapareciendo de ahí en un Shunshin. -_

Mientras que al otro lado de la pared cierta persona logro escuchar lo que Hiashi le había dicho a Kō, tras la ida de este la otra persona se fue del lugar también detrás de Kō

 **Clan Inuzuka**

Tras haber estado corriendo por un tiempo por los tejados el Clon logro divisar las puertas del Complejo Inuzuka, así que decidió saltar para quedar frente a ellas, unos momentos después el Clon decidió llamar a la puerta tras los cuales unos minutos después apareció Kiba abriendo un poco la puerta de la entrada junto con Akamaru quien se encontraba en su cabeza.

 **Kiba:** Naruto que es lo que quieres aquí.

 **Naruto (Clon1):** Contigo nada, con tu hermana tal vez.

 **Kiba:** Maldito ahora si me las pagaras.

Abriendo toda la puerta de golpe mientras se disponía a darle un puñetazo a Naruto con su brazo izquierdo, que fue detenido por Tsume quien lo sujetaba del cuello de su playera.

 **Tsume:** Kiba compórtate de una vez por todas, _\- Diciéndolo con una voz y mirada de enojo al ver a Naruto enfrente de ella cambiaron a una de felicidad. -_ por favor Naruto pasa Hana ya está terminando de darse una garra.

 **Naruto (Clon1):** Muchas gracias Tsume-sama. _\- Dándole una reverencia a Tsume. -_

 **Tsume:** Por favor cachorro ya te he dicho que no me digas sama, ya que me haces sentir vieja.

 **Naruto (Clon1):** Como usted diga Tsume-san. _-Naruto entro seguido de Tsume y al final Kiba que estaba más que irritado al ver a Naruto quien caminaba como si nada, hasta que fue derribado por los Hermanos Haimura. -_ jajajaja, ho… hola ch… chicos hace tiempo que no los veía.

 **Tsume:** Al parecer te llevas bien con ellos no es verdad Cachorro, bien ustedes ya déjenlo que lo van a romper y ya no podré tener adorables cachorritos por parte de él y mi hija jajajaja.

 **Kiba / ¿?:** Okaasan. _\- Diciéndolo en un tono un poco enojado Kiba mientras que un poco de vergüenza Hana. -_

 **Tsume:** O por fin terminaste Hana. _\- Diciendo esto con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija que llevaba una Yukata de Color Blanca con bordes rojos, adornado con algunas flores de cerezo y el cabello suelto junto con sus dos mechones habituales que dejaba a cada lado de su rostro. -_

 **Naruto (Clon1):** Hola Hana-chan.

 **Hana:** Hola Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto (Clon1):** Nos vamos Hana-chan, - Haciendo asentir a Hana tras lo dicho por Naruto mientras caminaba hacia él. - bueno con su permiso Tsume-san, nos retiramos prometo regresarla temprano.

 **Tsume:** Por mí no hay problema a qué hora regresen, por mi hasta podrían quedarse haciendo cachorros y no habría problema alguno jajajaja.

 **Hana:** Okaasan. _\- Gritando tan fuerte por la vergüenza mientras Naruto se ponía más que colorado al pensar en eso, Kiba estaba rojo pero de rabia. -_

Las risas de Tsume aumentaron mientras que Naruto y Hana se retiraban del lugar con las caras coloradas.

 **Kiba:** Eso si yo lo permito. _\- Susurrándolo mientras se lanzaba contra Naruto por la espalda tras ser detenido por su madre. -_

 **Tsume:** Ni creas que lo harás Kiba.

 **Kiba:** Vamos Okaasan suéltame no dejare que alguien como el salga con mi Oneesan.

 **Tsume:** Calla de una buena vez _\- Lanzando a Kiba hacia una parte amplia del patio. -_ y será mejor que te estés listo ya que hoy por culpa de tu arrogancia te daré un entrenamiento realmente intenso.

Poniendo pálido a Kiba mientras que Tsume se lanzaba contra Kiba y por los alrededores solo se escuchaban los quejidos de dolor por parte de Kiba, mientras Hana iba sujeta del brazo de Naruto caminando a la entrada de la aldea donde se reuniría con las demás.

 **Clan Yamanaka**

El Clon iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los tejados hasta que logro divisar la florería del Clan Yamanaka, bajo de los tejados, para así caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la florería, al abrir la puerta y entrar en la florería suena una campanita y una señora que llevaba su cabello de color marrón claro recogido en un moño, un traje azul verdoso y una joya en el centro del traje a la altura de los hombros.

 **¿?:** Buenas tardes que se le ofrece. - _Fue lo primero que dijo al ver como entraban hasta que vio que era Naruto con su Yukata. -_ O mil perdones Naruto-san, _\- Haciendo una reverencia. -_ es un gusto verlo por aquí no me fije que era usted, mi hija ya no debe de tardarse.

 **Naruto (Clon2):** No se preocupe señora Yamanaka, es un gusto verla a usted también.

 **Rottenmeier:** O por favor no seas tan formal dime Rottenmeier solamente, también espero que se diviertan mucho el día de hoy.

 **Naruto (Clon2):** Esta bien Rottenmeier-san y si eso también lo espero yo.

La puerta que se encuentra a espaldas de Rottenmeier salió Ino vistiendo una Yukata de Color Lavanda, adornado con varias figuras de Flores color Lavanda en diversas tonalidades y al igual que su madre, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño.

 **Ino:** Hola Naruto-kun _– Tras lo cual Ino corrió rápidamente con Naruto para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla -_

 **Naruto (Clon2):** Hola Ino-chan, _\- Sujetando la mano de Ino quien lo había soltado del abrazo momentos antes y le besaba la mano. -_ te ves muy hermosa.

 **Ino:** Gracias Naruto-kun. _\- Mientras que se le formaba un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. -_ T… t… tú también estas muy guapo. _\- Ino iba a darle un beso en los labios a Naruto cuando en un santiamén aparece Inoichi interrumpiéndolos. -_

 **Naruto (Clon2):** Muy buenos días tenga usted Inoichi-san.

 **Inoichi:** Igualmente Naruto-san.

 **Naruto (Clon2):** No se preocupe por Ino, Inoichi-san la cuidare con toda mi vida además prometo regresarla temprano.

 **Ino:** Pero será después de los fuegos artificiales verdad Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto (Clon2):** Por supuesto Ino Hime, bueno con su permiso nos retiramos Inoichi-san, (Madre de Ino). _\- Para así ambos salir de la Florería. -_

 **¿Madre de Ino?:** No te recuerdan ellos dos a nosotros en nuestros tiempos de jóvenes cariño _\- Dándole una cálida sonrisa a su esposo. -_

 **Inoichi:** Si, en efecto amor, _\- Diciéndoselo con una cara de gran felicidad para cambiarle contagiar si felicidad -_ pero si por pura casualidad él logra hacerle algo indebido a mi pequeña Hime hare trisas su mente hasta el punto que necesitara usar pañales de nuevo.

Derribándolo a causa del golpe en la cabeza con una cacerola cortesía de su esposa, que solamente Kami sabe de dónde fue que la saco.

 **Con Kurenai y Fuu**

El Clon había llegado a la casa de Kurenai y decidió tocar en la puerta para ver si ya estaban listas cuando al abrirse es arrastrado dentro de la casa por alguien

 **¿?:** Hola Foxy-kun, _\- Asfixiando a Naruto en sus pechos. -_ me da mucho gusto verte y a la vez me da mucha tristeza el que no me hallas invitado al festival como a las demás. _\- Diciéndolo con un tono falso de tristeza mientras lo apretaba con mayor fuerza a sus pechos, Naruto solamente pudo agitar sus brazos. -_

 **¿?:** Anko será mejor que lo sueltes que no ves que lo estas asfixiando.

Anko voltea a ver a Naruto y ve como se empezaba a poner un poco morado a falta del oxígeno, así que lo soltó enseguida y Naruto dio grandes bocanadas de aire.

 **Naruto (Clon3):** Si no fuera porque soy un Clon poco más y si hubiera muerto en verdad. _\- Diciéndolo mientras intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. -_

 **Anko:** Jejeje, pero al menos hubieras muerto muy felizmente jejeje.

 **¿?:** Anko ya deja de decir ese tipo de cosas.

 **Anko:** O qué Kurenai, no me digas que te sientes un poco celosa nada más porque yo le muestro un poco de cariño a tu noviecito. _– Tomando Naruto de la barbilla y lo gira hacia ella para darle un gran beso en los labios. -_ Jejeje, eres alguien con demasiada suerte Kurenai, ya que me gustaría tener a alguien como el en mi cama todos los días y hacerle un montón de cosas.

 **Kurenai:** ANKO, _\- Haciendo que Anko se escondiera detrás de Naruto rápidamente dándole su típica sonrisa a una Kurenai un poco roja por su propio comentario mientras respiraba resignada por la actitud de su amiga. -_ buenos días Naruto-kun lamento todo esto, además de que por desgracia Anko se logró enterar de nuestra pequeña cita con todas y se las de alguna manera para que ella nos acompañara también el día de hoy. _\- Kurenai recordaba como su amiga la chantajeo para que le dijera lo que iban a hacer desde hace un par de días. -_

 **Naruto (Clon3):** Buenos días también y con respecto a esto no te preocupes Kurenai Hime, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto también debo admitir que ambas el día de hoy están realmente hermosas, _\- Mirando a Kurenai y a Anko y a las Yukatas que vestían. Kurenai vestía puesta una de color Violeta con adornos con algunos dibujos de rosas rojas de diversos tamaños por toda la Yukata, mientras que Anko llevaba una Yukata de color Morada adornada con algunos dibujos de flores de color Rosas y Blancas. -_ por cierto donde esta Fuu-chan no la veo.

 **Fuu:** Aquí estoy Naruto-kun. _– Apareciendo en ese instante Fuu de una habitación de la casa, llevando puesta una Yukata de Color Verde Azulado con adornos con algunas flores amarillas. -_

 **Naruto (Clon3):** Hola Fuu-chan te ves muy hermosa.

 **Fuu:** Gracias Naruto-kun. _\- Haciendo que Fuu se sonrojara por dicho comentario. -_

 **Naruto (Clon3):** Bueno si ya todas están listas será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Todas asintieron antes de salir de la casa mientras que Anko había aprovechado la oportunidad y toma uno de los brazos de Naruto para poder abrazarlo. Unos minutos más tarde Naruto ve como en la entrada ya se encuentran Ino, Hana, Kurenai, Anko y Fuu platicando entre si junto a sus Clones, mientras esperando a las restantes y a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Hola a todas mis adoradas Hime, están listas para irnos.

 **Todas:** Hai.

Naruto se dirige hacia el puesto de vigilancia donde se encontraban Kotetsu e Izumo que, como ya era costumbre, se encontraban roncando, por lo que Naruto decidió hacerles una broma haciendo un Henge transformándose en Hiruzen, mientras se acercaba y al llegar con los bellos durmientes azoto su mano con el escritorio asustando a ambos Ninjas.

 **Kotetsu:** Pero quién diablos nos despierta de… esa… ma… ne… ra. _\- Dijo en un gran estado de enojo al principio pero tras ver que era el Hokage quien los había atrapado durmiendo ambos se quedaron en un completo estado de Shock. -_ Ho…ho… Hokage-sama.

 **Izumo:** Hokage-sama perdónenos fue una equivocación.

 **Naruto (Hiruzen):** Equivocación mis polainas ya he tenido muchos reportes de ustedes dos par de holgazanes, siempre se encuentran durmiendo en los horarios de guardia debería mandarlos a decapitar por esto.

 **Kotetsu:** No, por favor no Hokage-sama. _\- Poniéndose de rodillas frente al Hokage con la cabeza agachada. -_

 **Izumo:** Por favor no le prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir. _\- He igual que Kotetsu, Izumo en la misma posición -_

 **Naruto (Hiruzen):** Jajajaja. _\- Comenzando a carcajearse como loco mientras era acompañado por Anko y las chicas se reían un poco, el Hokage se cubría en una nube de humo revelando a Naruto. -_ Tranquilos chicos solamente soy yo.

 **Kotetsu e Izumo:** Maldito Naruto casi nos das un infarto.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento chicos, bueno ya que están despiertos aquí tienen. _\- Entregándoles el permiso que tenia de salir con sus prometidas y Fuu. -_ Creo que esta todo en orden verdad.

 **Izumo:** Si Naruto todo está en orden.

 **Kotetsu:** Diviértanse y hay si pueden tráiganos algo.

 **Naruto:** Hai.

Ambos Chūnin volvieron a sus lugares y a los pocos minutos volvieron a los brazos de Morfeo, sin notar como una persona más salía de la aldea con dirección hacia Naruto y las demás.

 **Una Hora más tarde**

Después de recorrer un largo tramo caminando hacia el Festival en donde todo mundo estaba platicando alegremente, tras llegar a la aldea donde se llevaría a cabo dicho Festival todos fueron recibidos por una leve brisa que meció las ramos de algunos árboles de Cerezo, provocando que las flores volaran por todo el lugar dándole un aspecto mágico y único al Festival haciendo que a Fuu se le formara un gran brillo en los ojos tras ver semejante paisaje, cosa que pasó desapercibida por todas las demás con excepción de Naruto que logró darse cuenta de esto, mientras el resto miraban a la gente que se encontraban en ese lugar, entre los presentes había uno que otro Samurái solo o con su familia, parejas de amantes, etc. Tanto Naruto como todas sus prometidas, Karin y Fuu se encontraban viendo los diversos puestos de comida, de juegos y de actividades, alegrando a todas las chicas en especial a unas imperativas Anko y Fuu, Anko ya quería probar toda la comida en especial los Dangos y Fuu porque era el primer Festival al que asistía en toda su vida.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien chicas será mejor que vayamos a nuestro lugar que separe hace tiempo con anticipación para todo el día. _\- todas lo siguieron incluyendo Fuu quien ya traía un globo de agua que se había ganado al pescarlo (usando un poco de Chakra sin que el dueño se diera cuenta) junto con un algodón de azúcar, mientras que Anko traía unos cuantos Dangos, al llegar vieron un espacio vacío que se encontraba bajo un Cerezo tenía el nombre de Naruto, estaba junto a un pequeño y hermoso rio. -_ Muy bien creo que será mejor que comencemos a organizarnos y a acomodarnos. _\- Haciendo un Sello con las manos. -_ Kage Bunshin. _\- Creando dos Clones. -_ Muy bien chicos hay que acomodar todo para que esté listo para la comida, muy bien solo falta una cosa más por hacer. _\- Haciendo nuevamente el Sello anterior con las manos. -_ Moku Bunshin. _\- Creando esta vez siete Clones. -_ Muy bien chicos cada quien tome a alguien y divirtámonos mucho.

 **Clones:** Hai.

Así cada uno de los Clones se acercaron cada una de las chicas con excepción de Anko e Ino que cada una tomaron rápidamente a uno de los clones y salieron corriendo de ahí, Anko tomándolo del cuello de la Yukata, mientras que Ino lo tomaba del brazo sacando unas gotas al lado del ojo a todas las chicas y a los Narutos restantes, mientras que el Naruto original se acercaba con Fuu.

 **Naruto (Clon 1):** Anko, espera, espera un momento.

 **Anko:** Pero si nos detenemos nos ganaran los mejores premios Foxy-kun. _\- Poniendo una sonrisa de gran felicidad mientras corría más rápido. -_

 **Ino:** Vamos Naruto-kun, hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

 **Naruto (Clon 2):** (Falta)

 **Naruto:** Bueno que se les va a hacer, _\- provocando risas a todos los que escucharon esto formándose también una gota estilo anime. -_ bueno vamos Fuu-chan, vamos a divertirnos. _\- Extendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara. -_

 **Fuu:** Por supuesto Naruto-kun. _\- Tomando el brazo de Naruto con gusto y ambos corrían hacia los puestos. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 3):** Vamos Hana Hime, vamos a divertirnos también. _\- Extendiéndole la mano a Hana que a tomo con gusto y ambos se iban a los diversos puestos seguidos de cerca por los Hermanos Haimura. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 4):** Vamos Hinata Hime, vamos a divertirnos nosotros también. _\- Extendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara. -_

 **Hinata:** Claro Naruto-kun. _\- Tras lo cual se la tomo y se ruborizo cosa que no pasó por alto por el Clon. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 4):** Sabes Hinata Hime, _\- Llamando la atención de Hinata mientras caminaban. -_ cuando te veo que te pones así de ruborizada como lo estas ahorra no puedo dejar de notar que te ves muy hermosa. _\- logrando que Hinata se ruborizara aún más mientras caminaban. -_

 **Karin:** Vamos a divertirnos nosotros también Naruto-kun. _\- Tomando la mano de Naruto mientras que ambos se iban con dirección a los diversos puestos. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 5):** Por supuesto, vámonos a divertirnos Karin-chan.

 **Naruto (Clon 6):** Vamos Konan Hime. _\- Tomando la mano de Konan mientras que ambos se iban con dirección a los diversos puestos. -_

 **Konan:** Claro Naruto-kun. _\- Dándole una sonrisa al Clon y antes de que se fueran voltea con el Naruto original. -_ Suerte y cuida de Fuu. _– susurrando para que solo Naruto lograra escuchar y asintió. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 7):** Nos vamos Kurenai Hime. _\- Extendiéndole la mano a Kurenai. -_

 **Kurenai:** Por supuesto Naruto-kun. _\- Tomándole la mano a Naruto y luego le abrazara su brazo. -_

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Festival una mujer de estatura mediana, piel blanca con un cabello largo y liso de color azul oscuro, acompañada de sus tres hijos, el primero de ellos además de aparentar ser el mayor tenía una piel un poco más oscura que la de su madre, el cabello le colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y tenía una larga cola de caballo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ojos oscuros y grises, el segundo que encontraba siendo arrastrado y atado con una cuerda poseía una piel clara como la de su madre, su cabello que tiene ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla, su cabello tenia forma de punta en la parte de atrás y un pequeño flequillo en su frente, además de poseer unos ojos de color oscuro y la tercera era una de la misma edad que del segundo hijo y un vivo retrato de su madre, al tener una piel blanca con un cabello largo y liso color azul oscuro sujeto en dos coletas, llevaba arrastrando a la fuerza con ayuda de una cuerda a su hermano gemelo.

 **¿?:** Vamos Oniisan, será muy divertido.

 **¿?:** Ya suéltame Sasuki, dije que no quería venir debería seguir entrenando no estando mi tiempo en cosas como estas.

 **¿?:** Sasuke ya tranquilízate te hará muy bien el que tomes un buen descanso al menos por un día.

 **¿?:** Vamos Sasuke relájate y como dijo Itachi tomate el día de relajación. _\- Sonriéndole a su hijo atado mientras caminaban en búsqueda de un buen lugar para descansar. -_ Vaya se ve que todos los lugares ya se encuentran reservados, creo que debimos apartar uno con anticipación. Mientras seguían con su recorrido por el festival.

 **Con Anko**

Tras haber tomado a uno de los clones Anko ambos se había dirigido hacia los puestos de comida donde Anko no paraba de comprar Dangos cada vez que se le acababan acompañándolos con Sake que se había llevado en un pequeño sello de almacenamiento, después de haber estado comiendo y bebiendo a Anko se le había subido un poco el alcohol.

 **Anko:** Vamos Foxy-kun divirtámonos un poco.

 **Naruto:** Anko-chan basta.

 **Anko:** Que te pasa eres un aguafiestas.

 **Naruto:** No es eso Anko-chan, estas ebria.

 **Anko:** No, no lo estoy, _\- sin soltar su botella de Sake y se tambaleaba un poco. -_ estoy mejor que nunca hip, _\- Para tomarlo de la mano. -_ ven vamos a esos árboles de allá te quiero mostrar algo.

 **Naruto:** Anko-chan espera ya basta. _\- Mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre Anko que lo arrastraba hacia dentro de unos árboles. -_ Anko-chan por favor detente. _\- Tras lo cual Anko se detiene momentáneamente haciendo pensar a Naruto que la había escuchado y lo iba a dejar libre, Anko cae hacia el frente haciendo que Naruto también se callera ya que aún lo tenía sujeto. -_ Anko-chan te encuentras bien.

Fue la reacción de preocupación de Naruto al verla caer, y fue rápidamente a ver qué le había ocurrido pero se alivió al ver que Anko solamente había caído dormida, dándose un respiro por lo que simplemente la cargo en su espalda y se puso en marcha hacia donde estaban acomodando los Clones la comida.

 **Con Ino**

Con Ino y el Segundo Clon de Naruto, y como ya se había hecho costumbre para Naruto cuando salía con Ino, ella siempre lo arrastraba hacia donde quería cosa que no le molestaba nada a Naruto, sino le hacía feliz.

 **Con Hana**

Junto con Hana se encontraban los Hermanos Haimura y el Tercer Clon de Naruto. Hana disfrutaba de sus Takoyaki que son unas Bolas de pulpo, mientras que el Clon de Naruto forcejeaba con los Hermanos Haimura porque le quitaban sus Yakitoris (Brochetas de Pollo) a Naruto cuando se descuidaba, ocasionando que Hana se riera cada vez que sucedía.

 **Con Karin**

Karin y el Quinto Clon de Naruto, se habían decidido ir a los puestos diversión y pasársela bien durante su estancia en el Festival.

 **Con Hinata, Konan**

Hinata, Konan y los respectivos Clones de Naruto, habían decidido ir a los puestos diversión y luego dar un paseo observando los Arboles de Cerezo como habrían sus flores y eran arrancadas por las suaves brisas del viento.

 **Con Kurenai**

Kurenai y el Séptimo Clon de Naruto iban muy felices disfrutando de su recorrido mientras que Kurenai le daba mordidas a su algodón de azúcar y debes en cuando le daba a Naruto en su boca, cosa que a Naruto le gustaba haciendo sonreír a ambos.

 **Con Fuu**

Naruto y Fuu ya habían recorrido algunos puestos, se veían contentos siguiendo su camino cargando en su mano izquierda una pequeña bolsa de plástico con un pequeño pescadito que se habían ganado cada uno. Fuu traía unos Takoyaki y Naruto traía unos Yakitori.

 **Naruto:** Esto ha estado emocionante, no lo crees Fuu-chan.

 **Fuu:** Si la verdad nunca me había divertido tanto como hoy. _\- Diciendo con gran alegría al principio, para luego agachar su cara y cambiarla a una de tristeza. -_

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te ocurre Fuu?

 **Fuu:** Bueno es que yo. _\- Fue todo lo que pudo decir tras detenerse y comenzarle a querer salirle las lágrimas. -_

 **Naruto:** Fuu-chan _\- Diciéndolo con un tono de tristeza mientras veía como le empezaba a recorrer una lagrima por su rostro. -_ Fuu-chan, _\- Fuu se sorprendió un poco al sentir como Naruto la abrazaba. –_ sé que debiste pasar cosas terribles en tu antigua aldea no es nada fácil el tener la carga que nosotros llevamos ya que en ocasiones a causa de esta nos tienen miedo y hacen barbaridades para alejarnos, pero ten en mente esto Fuu-chan mientras tu permanezcas a mi lado junto con mi Ojiisan, Obaasan, el viejo y las chicas te por seguro que no te pasara nada malo porque ahí estaremos para protegerte Dattebayo y esa es una promesa y tú sabes que nunca rompo una promesa. _\- Provocando que Fuu lo abrazara con gran fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. -_

 **Fuu:** Gracias Naruto-kun

 **Naruto:** No hay de que Fuu-chan. _\- Dándole una sonrisa mientras le limpiaba con suavidad la cara con su mano que había desocupado. -_ Que te parce si nos vamos a ver si ya está todo listo y ya llegaron los demás.

 **Fuu:** Vamos Naruto-kun _\- Ruborizándose mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo a Naruto y lo abrazaba recargando su cabeza en su hombro. -_

 **En otro lugar**

La Familia Uchiha aún seguían caminando en búsqueda de un buen lugar para sentarse y comer, haciendo que todos los que pasaban junto a ellos los miraban con una cara extraña, más bien miraban al pobre Sasuke que se trataba de liberar de la atadura de la cuerda con la que lo arrastraba Sasuki.

 **Mikoto:** Creo que si debí haber apartado un lugar. _\- Dijo un poco triste al ver que no encontraba un buen lugar. -_

Habían decidido resignarse hasta que de pronto lograron escuchar e identificar una voz muy conocida para todos.

 **¿?:** Hola Mikoto-san, Itachi-san, Sasuke y Sasuki-chan. _\- Haciendo que todos ellos posaran su vista hacia donde los habían llamado y vieron a los dos Clones de Naruto se acercaron a ellos. -_ Es bueno verlos a todos ustedes por acá Mikoto-san.

 **Mikoto:** Igualmente Naruto, es un gusto verte y dime con quien viniste.

 **Naruto (Clon 1):** Bueno la verdad nosotros no somos el original.

 **Naruto (Clon 2):** El jefe se llevó a las chicas a que disfrutaran un poco del festival, mientras nosotros colocamos el lugar.

 **Mikoto:** Ya veo y por lo visto escogiste un hermoso lugar. _\- Dándole una gran sonrisa. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 1):** Si en eso tiene razón. _\- Mientras que el Clon observa la canasta de comida que traía Mikoto. -_ Perdone mi intromisión Mikoto-san pero al ver que usted trae esa canasta deduzco no debe de haber ya muchos espacios por ahí y los que hay deben estar muy caros, porque no nos acompañan ustedes cuatro también. _\- Dándole ambos clones una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas, mientras que a Sasuki se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro junto con un muy leve rubor. -_

 **Mikoto:** Oh, no deberíamos además tu viniste con tus prometidas no queremos molestarte.

 **Naruto (Clon 2):** Para nada Mikoto-san, de hecho también nos acompañaran más tarde Obaasan, Ojiisan y Shizune-chan por lo que no es ninguna molestia.

 **Mikoto:** Bueno, gracias por todo Naruto.

Los Uchihas se dirigieron hacia los Clones y comenzaran a acomodar las cosas que traían junto con los Clones y Sasuki dentro de su mente daba saltos de alegría al saber que estaría junto a Naruto ese día.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y Tonton en los brazos de Shizune, caminaban por las calles de la aldea buscando el lugar en donde se encontrarían con Naruto y las demás, Jiraiya portaba una Yukata de color Azul Marino con sus típicas sandalias de madera, Tsunade portaba una Yukata de color Rosa con algunos pliegues de color más fuertes del mismo color atada con un Ori de color Rojo en un gran moño rosado en la espalda y unas sandalias de madera y por ultimo Shizune una Yukata de color Lila con flore Blancas y un Ori de color Rosa atado en un gran moño rosado en la espalda

 **Tsunade:** Jiraiya cómo es posible que hayas olvidado en que parte de la aldea es donde Naruto reservo nuestros lugares. _\- Diciéndolo con enojo e ira –_

 **Jiraiya:** No es mi culpa, yo en ese momento estaba ocupado.

 **Tsunade:** Si con tus porquería de librito.

 **Jiraiya:** Hey, no insultes a mi arte, es un arte fino que solo es apreciado por muchos.

 **Tsunade:** Si, es apreciado pero por todos los pervertidos del mundo. _\- Formándosele una vena en la frente. -_

 ***Shizune:** Solo espero que Naruto-kun no sea en un futuro como Jiraiya-sama.

Siguieron caminando y discutiendo por un buen rato hasta que a lo lejos escucharon como los llamaron.

 **Naruto (Clon 1):** Hey Obaasan, Ojiisan, Shizune-chan por acá.

Llevándose una pequeña sorpresa todos al ver a Mikoto con su familia junto a dos Narutos.

 **Tsunade:** Hola Naruto es bueno verte, también es una agradable sorpresa el verte a ti también Mikoto.

 **Mikoto:** Hola Tsunade-sama también es un bueno verla espero no hacerles mala compañía a ustedes, ya que Naruto-san también nos invitó.

 **Tsunade:** En lo absoluto, no importa y sirve que platico mejor con alguien más aparte de este pervertido _\- Señalando a Jiraiya quien se sintió ofendido por el comentario que había hecho Tsunade, mientras a Tsunade se le formaba una sonrisa. -_ y dime Naruto en donde están las demás chicas.

 **Naruto (Clon 2):** Pues la verdad Obaasan los dos somos simples Clones, el Jefe y otros Clones fueron a divertirse mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí y arreglamos todo y por cierto porque tardaron tanto en llegar.

 **Tsunade:** Porque tu Ojiisan aquí presente. _\- Señalando a Jiraiya. -_ Porque este idiota perdió las referencias que le habías dado _\- sacándole una gota estilo anime tanto a Jiraiya como a Naruto. -_

 **Naruto (Clon 1):** Pero si yo mismo le escribí un mapa con las indicaciones en la parte trasera de su libreta _\- Haciendo palidecer a Jiraiya tras ver la mirada de gran enojo por parte de Tsunade y Shizune. -_ y después le avise de esto. _\- Colmando la paciencia de Tsunade y Shizune quienes le dieron un gran golpe en la cabeza dejándole dos enormes chichones. -_

Uno minutos después cada Clon venía acompañado de cada una de las chicas y en especial uno que traía cargando en su espalda a una dormida y borracha Anko, sacándole una leve risa a algunos y gran ira tanto a Tsunade como a Mikoto por lo que veían de Anko. Momentos después todo mundo se encontraba comiendo cuando de pronto se logró escuchar como Naruto hablo hacia la nada.

 **Naruto:** Anda será mejor que salgas sé que nos has seguido desde esta mañana a Hinata y a mi desde que salimos del complejo Hyuga _\- Asombrando a todos por lo que se iban a poner en posición de combate cuando se ve como de entre los arboles aparece Kō. -_ y bien porque tanta persecución y cuidado.

 **Kō:** Mil disculpas Naruto-sama, en realidad no fue mi intención el molestarlos, solamente que fue una orden de Hiashi-sama.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo no hay problema, _\- Naruto logro escuchar un leve sonido proveniente de Kō que nadie más escucho. -_ si gustas puedes unírtenos y comer algo hay comida de sobre.

 **Kō:** Muchas gracias Naruto-sama. _\- Acercándose a los demás que seguían con sus comidas. -_

Así todos pasaron la tarde platicando y comiendo, al igual que trataban de animar a Sasuke para que no fuera una aguafiestas, no teniendo ningún tipo de éxito, ya había caído la noche cuando llego la hora de los Fuegos Artificiales, por lo que todos los observaron con gran gusto y al finalizar la noche todos volvieron a la aldea, tras lo cual Naruto creo un Clon para cada una de sus novias y cada uno las acompaño a sus hogares.

 **Hola a Hola Todos como han estado se que me he tomado un buen de tiempo y algunos ya me debieron comenzar a odiar por no publicar antes y me disculpo por la tardanza,** **pero como había dicho antes me ausente debido a la Universidad, apenas pude terminar este capitulo prototipo que se me ocurrio un dia y me ayudaba con unos amigos e investigando un poco. por fin lo termine, el capitulo de esta semana**

 **espero y me hayan comprendido y** **como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa y como siempre quiero saber su opinión** **y** **como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo** **tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.**

 **P.D. En estas tres siguientes semanas estare trabajando en otros capitulos y es posible que suba otro o hasta incluso Dos como maximo.**

 **P.D.D. Los otros dos avisos que se encuentras antes a este capitulo los eliminare para que toda la historia siga su continuacion en orden, pero eso ya lo hare mañana.**

 **Muy bien los dejo a todos y como dice uno de los mejores o mejor comediante mudo Chaplin "Sin haber conocido la miseria es imposible valorar el lujo".**


	15. 15- El Surgir de un Antiguo Clan

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 15 El Surgir de un Antiguo Clan.**

Desde hace varias décadas incluso desde antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi el Clan Ryū quien fue alguna vez un poderoso clan de los Guardianes del Dragón encargados del mantenimiento de la Poderosa Espada del Dragón, Este Clan había sido bendecido por el poder del Genryū, fecundado la tierra que pertenecía al clan alrededor del Monte Koryū.

El Clan Ryū debido a sus historias como Guardianes del Dragón, los miembros de este Clan eran representados por pequeños cuernos en sus cabezas, orejas puntiagudas y en algunos casos marcas faciales. Debido a su apariencia el resto del mundo los reconocían de inmediato como los que tenían el poder del Genryū de su lado por lo cual a través de los años este Clan fue perseguido por el miedo a Genryū extinguiendo por completo dicho Clan antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi o eso era lo que todo mundo pensaba.

Tras dicha masacre solamente habían quedado dos miembros con vida Kuroma Tatsushiro y Akari Tatsushiro quien eran ambos hermanos que lograron sobrevivir a dicha masacre. Tras lo ocurrido Kuroma desea convertirse en el Genryū de Luz para así el poder obtener su venganza por el mundo por todo lo que le hicieron al Clan Ryū, por lo que ocupa el poder que Akari había tomado al llevarse las cinco orbes elementales elaborados a partir de las cinco escamas brillantes de los Genryū junto con el poder restante de los cinco Genryū, por lo que después de la huida de Akari, Kuroma fue en su búsqueda por días, semanas, meses, años no obteniendo ningún éxito encontrándola y es que Akari casi desde que había obtenido los cinco orbes ella había logrado encontrar la manera de contactar con cierta Deidad y tras haberle contado todo lo ocurrido la Deidad rechaza la petición de Akari pero en cambio le propone que ella sea su subordinada donde Akari la acompañara y la acompañe a su reino y espere hasta que la persona indicada aparezca para que le ayudara a esconder dichos Orbes y Espada que resguardaba su antiguo Clan, tras lo cual Akari acepta y desaparecer junto con la Deidad. Mientras tanto Kuroma decide que tanto el cómo los Cinco Genryū deben entrar en un sueño eterno hasta que Akari aparezca nuevamente y así poder conseguir dicho poder.

 **Algunas décadas después.**

Naruto había regresado de una de sus misiones como Anbu, en este momento él se encontraba terminando de dar su reporte de la misión.

 **Kitsune:** Misión cumplida Hokage-sama.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy bien Kitsune.

Cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos a causa de que en el suelo se empezaba a formar algunos Kanjis en una forma circular los cuales al final abrieron lo que parecía ser un portal de color Morado del cual apareció un hombre con un Kimono negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros, tras lo cual diversos Anbus quienes tenían sus Katanas y Tantos desenfundados aparecieron frente a Kitsune y Hiruzen.

 **Shinigami:** Yo les recomendaría que bajaran sus armas. _\- Provocando que todos los Anbus se alertaran ante la posibles palabras de amenaza. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Todos bajen sus armas él es un conocido de Kitsune y mío. _\- Tras lo cual los Anbus enfundaron sus armas, por lo que se iban a refugiar nuevamente entre las sombras. -_ Y por cierto salgan un momento de la oficina ya que debo platicar con él y Kitsune de un asunto totalmente importante.

 **Anbus:** Hai Hokage-sama. _\- Saliendo todos de la habitación en un Shunshin. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Kitsune pudieras hacer los honores.

 **Kitsune:** Como ordene Hokage-sama, _\- Recorriendo toda la habitación colocando Sellos de Silencio por toda la oficina. -_ Listo viejo ya está colocada la barrera.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy bien Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por la barrera _\- Tras darle las gracias a Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Shinigami -_ y que podemos hacer por usted Shinigami-san. _\- Diciéndolo con un poco de temor en su voz. -_

Y es que aunque Naruto le allá comentado todo lo que ocurrió a Hiruzen desde que las Deidades le dieron aquellos regalos aun sentía un poco de miedo al saber que Naruto podía invocar al Shinigami Hiruzen aun mostraba un poco de temor ante este.

 **Shinigami:** Buenas tardes tengan ustedes Hokage-sama y Naruto-san, bueno el motivo de mi visita es para pedirle un pequeño favor a Naruto. _\- Sorprendiendo tanto a Hiruzen y Naruto por lo que había dicho al saber que ocupaba un favor de Naruto. -_

 **Naruto:** Y qué favor es ese Shinigami-sama.

 **Shinigami:** La verdad el favor no es para mí sino para alguien más, _\- Abriendo un portal en forma vertical del cual tras unos pocos instantes se comienza a escuchar los pasos de alguien y a los pocos segundos se ve como una chica que aparentaba la misma edad que Naruto, con el pelo de color rojo brillante y un paño que cubre su cabeza, también poseía unos ojos de color amarillo quien en sus manos portaba un objeto envuelto. -_ ella es Akari Tatsuhiro una de las ultimas miembros del Clan Ryū.

Sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto y Hiruzen al ver a Akari quien se había quitado su pañuelo de la cabeza y mostraba sus cuernos, ya que ambos sabían sobre lo que le había ocurrido a dicho Clan tiempo atrás (Naruto por el conocimiento que le habían dado las Deidades y Hiruzen por lo poco que sabía debido a su Sensei y algunas otras que había escuchado).

 **Hiruzen:** Con todo respeto Shinigami-sama pero cómo es posible. _\- Diciéndolo con un tono de nerviosismo y sorpresa al ver a Akari. -_ Como es posible esto.

Mientras Akari agachaba su cabeza y ponía una cara de tristeza al recordar lo que había pasado y como su hermano había decidido tomar dicho poder para su venganza, tras lo cual Shinigami les comenta todo lo que Akari le había comentado a al Shinigami.

 **Naruto:** Por nosotros no habrá ningún problema en cuidarla Shinigami-sama, yo y los demás miembros de mi familia haremos el deber de protegerla a toda costa Dattebayo. _\- Llamando la atención de Akari al escuchar esto. -_ Solamente me gustaría decir una cosa más y eso te involucra a ti también viejo, _\- Llamando la atención de Shinigami, Akari y Hiruzen. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Y qué cosa es Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Bueno si se quedara en la aldea tendremos que mantener en secreto su apellido Tatsuhiro el cual podría llamar la atención de todos en la aldea, puesto que puede que ocurran dos cosas, la primera que intenten hacer algo similar a lo que le paso a su Clan y la segunda que al ser la única miembro de su Clan que conocemos entre en la Ley de Restauración de Clanes _\- Llamando la atención de Hiruzen ya que Naruto tenía razón con respecto a esos dos puntos. -_ por lo que propongo que digamos que Akari-chan _\- Sorprendiendo a Akari al escuchar como Naruto le había dicho con el sufijo de chan. -_ es una Uzumaki al igual que yo ya que si no me equivoco la característica principal de los Uzumakis es que son pelirojos.

 **Hiruzen:** Me parece formidable tu razonamiento Naruto, solo falta que Akari esté de acuerdo con esto. _\- Tras lo cual Hiruzen voltea con Akari quien simplemente asintió con la Cabeza. -_ Bueno si preguntan diremos que Kitsune en una de sus misiones la encontró por lo que decidió traerla a Konoha, _\- Haciendo que Akari asintiera con la cabeza. -_ aunque para que este aún más protegida debemos de informarles de esto a Tsunade y a Jiraiya, aunque también a Konan y Karin que por lo que veo ella se quedara contigo no es verdad.

 **Naruto:** En efecto viejo, bueno si es que Akari-chan así lo desea el que se quede en mi hogar junto con Konan-chan y Karin, _\- Tras lo cual Naruto volteo a mirar a Akari quien rápidamente asintió y agacho su cabeza. -_ Bueno está decidido Akari-chan se quedara en mi hogar junto con Konan-chan y Karin.

 **Shinigami:** Bueno si no hay más que discutir yo me retiro, nos estamos en contacto Naruto-kun. Mientras _\- Abriendo un portal en forma vertical por el cual entra y se cierra al final. -_

 **Naruto:** Bueno viejo si no hay nada más que decir o hacer creo que nosotros también nos retiramos para que sigas con lo tuyo y con el ingreso de Akari-chan a la aldea. - _Colocándose su máscara de Anbu, tras lo cual deshizo la barrera que estaba rodeando la oficina ocasionando un ligero brillo en esta, y luego volteara hacia Akari y la tomara de la mano provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco. -_ Bien Akari-chan sujétate. _\- Desapareciendo ambos en un Shunshin por parte de Naruto. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Creo que se le olvido quitar los Sellos de Silencio que coloco por toda la oficina, _\- Dando un respiro en señal de resignación. -_ bueno que se le va hacer

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano**

En lo profundo del Monte Koryū se rompió un sello haciendo emerger de su estado de su sueño eterno a un hombre de apariencia joven el cual su cabello llegaba sobre los hombros y era de color gris, junto con unas marcas de color verde en su rostro, posee unos ojos de color rojo y unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza.

 **¿?:** Al fin ha aparecido mi hermana, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado. _\- Dijo quejándose un poco mientras, tras lo cual comenzó hacer unos Sellos de manos. -_ Ninpō: Mezame no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu del Despertad) _\- Haciendo que lo que parecían ser cinco grandes estatuas de piedra con la forma de Dragones comenzaran a desquebrajarse poco a poco hasta mostrar a Cinco Dragones cada uno representando a un Elemento. -_ Vallan y busquen a mi hermana y tráiganmela para así completar mi venganza.

Tras lo cual los cinco Dragones desaparecieron del lugar en búsqueda de Akari y traerla junto con los orbes que había robado hace décadas.

 ***¿?:** Pronto yo Kuroma Tatsuhiro obtendré el poder que se llevó mi hermana y al juntarlo con el de los Cinco Genryūs me convertiré en el Genryū de Luz.

 **De regreso en Konoha**

Naruto junto a Akari aparecieron frente a una enorme mansión la cual sorprendió a Akari al verla, mientras que Naruto llamaba a la puerta.

 **Akari:** Tú vives aquí. _\- Señalando la enorme mansión, cosa que Naruto iba a responder en ese momento pero fue interrumpido por Shizune quien abrió en ese momento la puerta. -_

 **Shizune:** Hola Na..., digo Kitsune que se te ofrece y quien es tu acompañante.

 **Kitsune:** Buenas tardes Shizune-san vengo a ver si por casualidad se encuentran Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama.

 **Shizune:** Si, si se encuentran adelante pasa.

 **Kitsune:** Gracias, pero será mejor que me vean donde siempre en unos cinco minutos tengo algo que hablar con ellos.

Desapareciendo en un Shunshin nuevamente junto con Akari, mientras que Shizune rápidamente fue a avisarles tanto a Tsunade y Jiraiya de lo ocurrido, mientras tanto Naruto y Akari aparecían en medio de una sala, amueblada tras lo cual Naruto se quitó su máscara de Anbu.

 **Naruto:** Konan-chan, Karin ya estoy devuelta vengan tengo algo que contarles.

Tras lo cual Konan sale de la cocina vestida con una playera negra sin mangas que deja ver todo su estómago y unos Shorts que llegan apenas a los muslos con un delantal blanco mientras se lanza contra Naruto, mientras que Karin sale caminando sin ninguna prisa de su habitación vestida con una playera blanca con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki al frente y unos Shorts por debajo de los muslos.

 **Konan:** Hola Naruto-kun.

 **Karin:** Hola Naruto, quien es ella. _\- Diciendo esto con un tono serio mientras miraba y examinaba a Akari con mirada, llamando la atención de Konan que no la había visto. -_

 **Naruto:** Bueno verán, eso se los explicare una vez que todos estemos reunidos. _\- Por lo que no tardó mucho en que tocaron en la puerta de entrada por lo que Konan fue a abrir y unos minutos después regreso junto con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune quien traía a TonTon en sus brazos. -_ Hola Obaasan, Ojiisan ya regrese y que bueno que vinieron todos.

 **Tsunade:** Hola Naruto es bueno ver que ya estás de vuelta y dime para que nos has llamado y quien es ella. _\- Señalando a Akari. -_

Mientras Jiraiya se le quedaba mirando a Akari y quiso sacar su libreta de apuntes para comenzar a escribir algo cuando de pronto tuvo que dar un salto para evitaron Kunai de tres puntas que había lanzado Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Ojiisan, te recomiendo que no hagas nada si es que me entiendes, porque si no revelare algunos secretos tuyos como el de… _\- Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada mas ya que Jiraiya le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara. -_

 **Jiraiya:** Ok, ok, no lo hare, pero no digas nada. _\- Diciendo esto realmente nervioso mientras que Tsunade los miraba con intriga. -_

 **Tsunade:** Y bien Naruto, quien es ella. – Señalando nuevamente a Akari.

 **Naruto:** Ok, lo contare pero antes vamos a tomar asiento en los sillones. _\- Lo cual todos fueron hacia los sillones de la sala donde Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya se sentaron en uno triple mientras que Shizune cargaba a TonTon, Naruto y Karin se sentaron en uno doble, Akari se sentó en uno individual y Konan se había sentado en las piernas de Naruto. -_ Bueno verán… _\- Con lo que comenzó a contándoles todo lo que sucedió tras su regreso de la misión que tubo, sorprendiendo a demasiado a Jiraiya y Tsunade quienes conocían más acerca de dicho Clan y más aun a todos tras ver a Akari cuando les mostro sus cuernos al quitarse su paño de la cabeza haciendo creer en su totalidad el relato que decía Naruto. -_ Por lo que tanto el viejo y yo decidimos que Akari se quedara conmigo, Konan-chan y Karin y para no llamar sospechas se hará pasar como una Uzumaki.

 **Tsunade:** Entendemos Naruto, pero que es lo que pasara con tus prometidas cuando se enteren de que hay una nueva Uzumaki, habrá muchas preguntas sobre ti y ella.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Obaasan, de eso me encargo yo, les contare quien es ella en realidad y les pediré que guarden el secreto como lo harán ustedes.

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien Naruto eso espero _\- Para luego mirar hacia Akari que se puso muy nerviosa ante la mirada de Tsunade. -_ y en cuanto a ti es un gusto conocerte solo esperamos que te sientas cómoda con el mocoso este.

 **Naruto:** OBAASAN. _\- Gritando y sintiéndose ofendido, mientras que todos se reían y Konan lo abrasaba al ver la cara de enojo que hizo Naruto tras lo que había dicho Naruto. -_

 **Konan:** Ya tranquilo Naruto-kun. _\- Seguido de un gran beso en la mejilla que tranquilizo un poco a Naruto. -_ ¿Mejor?

 **Naruto:** Un poco, _\- Señalándose la otra mejilla, mientras que Konan entendía y le daba otro beso en la otra mejilla. -_ Ahora si ya estoy mejor.

 **Varios días después**

A la mañana siguiente en que llego a la Aldea Akari fue integrada a la Academia junto con Naruto, y las demás chicas, diciendo que era otra miembro del Clan Uzumaki, asombrando a todos al verla con una playera similar a un Kimono Blanco junto con un pequeño Obi de color Negro y una Hakama de color Negra (algo similar a las vestimentas de las Sacerdotisas con la diferencia de que con la playera no muestra los hombros como lo es normalmente), junto con unas sandalias Ninja y su pañuelo en la cabeza, muchos al verla se volvieron loco, pero todo cambio cuando ella se sentó junto a Naruto y Karin volviendo a fulminar a Naruto con las miradas y más aún al saber que ella también vivía junto con Naruto, durante las siguientes dos semanas ella junto con Karin, Fuu y las prometidas de Naruto junto con Naruto se la estaban pasando mejor tras irse conociéndose mejor.

El día de hoy era unos de los días libres que tenían los Naruto y las demás en la academia por lo que este día decidieron estar en un paseo todos juntos junto con Konan, Hana y Kurenai que afortunadamente tenían el día libre y decidieron verse para ir de compras y después ir a comer en el Restaurant de Barbacoa que casi siempre frecuentaban, durante el recorrido todos se la estaban pasando bien menos Naruto y Akari quienes se encontraban un poco distanciados entre si y no podían mirarse sin ponerse un poco sonrojados cosa que intrigaba a Ino que sabía que tarde o temprano sabría qué era lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

Varios minutos después de andar caminando por la aldea recibiendo algunos saludos por los aldeanos, los cuales Naruto aun y ya habían pasado un buen tiempo en que ya no lo miraban con odio o recibía palizas, aun se le hacía raro el ver a esas personas que siempre lo maltrataban que le sonrieran y le hicieran reverencias, cuando llegaron al distrito comercial de la aldea donde todas al ver las diferentes tiendas salieron corriendo para ver los diversos Vestidos, Zapatos, Joyería, etc., dejando a Naruto y Akari solos por un momento ya que Akari aún no estaba acostumbrada a esto y al ver que la habían dejado sola con Naruto se produjo un silencio realmente incomodo hasta que.

 **Naruto:** Akari-chan en verdad no tienes que decir nada. _\- Poniendo un poco triste a Akari tras escuchar esto. -_ Ya que en realidad yo soy el que debo de disculparme contigo, ya que tú actuaste de manera normal ante mi entrada al baño, además fui yo quien entro al baño sin preguntar si estaba ocupado o no así que fue mi error y espero logres perdonarme.

 **Akari:** Yo… yo… yo… _\- Poniéndose realmente colorada por las palabras que le había dicho Naruto. -_ está bien Naruto, _\- Dándole una gran sonrisa a Naruto que se alegró al rubio. -_ te perdono.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien, que tal si vamos y compramos algunas cosas con las demás.

 **Akari:** Hai.

Emprendiendo el camino hacia donde se encontraban las demás de no ser porque Naruto al dar el primer paso tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo alarmando a Akari un poco quien luego comenzó a reírse.

 **Naruto:** Pero que rayos quien me hizo ca… e… r. _\- Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver cómo había caído debido a unas bolsas y cajas que estaban frente a él en el suelo. -_ Pero que rayos cuando aparecieron todo esto. _\- Mientras alguien en el interior de Naruto estaba de espaldas carcajeándose y revolcándose a causa de la dicha de Naruto. -_

 **Kurama:** Jajajajajajajaja

 **Naruto:** Y tú de que te ríes bola de pelos.

 **Kurama:** Jajajaja, nada, nada jajajaja. _\- Mientras Naruto comenzaba a enfurecerse más. -_

 **Naruto:** Bien Akari que te parece si ahora tu y yo nos vamos a alcanzar a las demás. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Akari mientras que Naruto comenzaba a realizar algunos Sellos con las manos. -_ Kage Bunshin _\- Creando Diez Clones. -_ Muy bien chicos tres de ustedes tomen estas bolsas y cajas y cuídenlas hasta saber que son de cada quien, mientras que el resto vallan y cada uno de ustedes valla con cada una de las chicas y ayúdenlas con sus compras yo ayudare a Akari-chan con sus compras.

 **Naruto (Clones):** Hai. _\- Dándoles a los Siete que acompañarían a las demás una porción del dinero que traía, mientras corrían en diversas direcciones hacia las demás y los otros tres cuidaban lo comprado hasta ahora. -_

Y así fue como se la paso Naruto junto con el resto de las chicas comprando de a montones diversas cosas tanto Ropa, Zapatos, Perfumes, Joyería, en donde Naruto al ver que ni tanto él ni los clones podían con todas las compras tuvo que hacer aún más Clones para así poder cargar todas las bolsas y cajas, a tal punto llego que había hecho por lo menos Cinco Kage Bunshin para cada una de las chicas, mientras que en la mente de Naruto solo cursaba una cosa en su mente y le salía una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

 ***Naruto:** Nunca volveré a subestimar el poder que tienen las mujeres con los regateos a la hora de comprar.

Tras terminar las compras y haber mandado los Clones a las diversas residencias de cada una de las chicas todos decidieron ir a comer al Restaurant de Barbacoa que casi siempre frecuentaban cuando estaban todos juntos, mientras que Ino aun tenia curiosidad por lo que había pasado entre Naruto y Akari y por qué no se habían hablado durante un buen tiempo.

 **Ino:** Y dime Akari-chan como te la has estado pasado estas semanas con Naruto-kun. _\- Dándole algunos codazos leves en las costillas haciendo que tanto Akari y Naruto se sonrojaran, llamando la atención de Ino. -_ Vamos cuéntenme los dos que ha ocurrido entre ustedes para que ambos se pongan de esta manera. _\- Provocando que tanto Akari como Naruto se sonrojara aún más debido al comentario de Ino mientras que esta miraba esto con mucha curiosidad. -_

 **Karin:** A ya dejen de actuar de esa manera ambos ya están grandecitos así que ya supérenlo, además no es para tanto lo que ocurrió, ya que si no me equivoco una vez también paso lo mismo entren nosotros dos Naruto. _\- Haciendo que Naruto se pusiera aún más colorado de lo que ya estaba tras recordar aquella vez. -_ Solamente que en mi caso fue al revés que ustedes dos. _\- Poniéndose ahora ella un poco colorada tras haber recordado ese momento y las demás se quedaban con duda con excepción de Konan quien se puso colorada tras haber entendió todo lo que había dicho Karin. -_ Además ese día no fue para tanto, solamente permaneciste completamente inconsciente solamente ese día, no te paso nada más.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Era un día normal en donde Naruto hasta hace unos momentos y tras haber dejado a Fuu en su casa, se dirigía hacia su casa en el recinto Senju-Uzumaki ya que tras un largo entrenamiento Naruto había decidido ir a relajarse tomando un baño.

Unos minutos después al llegar a su casa Naruto no escucha ningún ruido por lo que pensó que no había nadie o que estaban descansando durmiendo por lo que decidió ir directo al baño para darse una ducha y poder relajarse, tras estar frente a la puerta del baño Naruto decide abrirla, sorprendiéndose al ver a Akari desnuda lista para tomar una ducha haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran enormemente.

 **Akari:** Kyaaaa.

Arrojándole el balde de madera que se encontraba en el suelo dándole en la cara a Naruto y por ultimo le callera en la cabeza derribándolo en el suelo.

 **Naruto:** Ay que fue lo que paso. _\- Se quejaba, mientras que levantaba el balde y veía a Akari quien se tapaba el cuerpo con una toalla, mientras que ponía aún más rojo. -_ A… Ak… Aka… Akari yo.

Pero fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que Akari le dio tremendo golpe en la mejilla que lo mando a volar atravesando la pared y perdiéndose en el cielo, mientras que tanto Konan y Karin entraban corriendo para ver qué había ocurrido y solamente encontraron a una Akari completamente colorada y con una toalla cubriéndola.

 **En la Torre Hokage.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Hiruzen se encontraban discutiendo algunos asuntos realmente importantes cuando de pronto los tres logran divisar algo acercándose por los cielos acercándose a ellos.

 **Hiruzen:** Oigan que creen que sea, será un pájaro. _\- Cuando de pronto se escuchó una especie de grito aterrador. -_

 **Tsunade:** No lo creo, no será más bien un Dragón por ese ruido. _\- Poniéndose en pose de pelea por si las dudas, mientras que el OVNI (Puse la palabra OVNI, para ahorrarme palabras de su significado) cada vez se acercaba hasta que se logró ver unos mechones rubios. -_

 **Jiraiya:** NO, ES RUBIOMAN. _\- Gritando como loco en forma burlona, mientras veían como el OVNI se estrellaba en la oficina del Hokage haciendo un pequeño cráter en la oficina levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, evitando que nadie pudiera ver que era lo que golpeo dentro de la oficina, mientras que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hiruzen se acercaban con precaución junto con los Anbus que se mantenían ocultos, tras haber salido de sus escondites para poder observar que es lo que había sido aquello que había caído, unos momentos después de logra ver como el humo desaparece y muestra a un Naruto noqueado y con sus ojos dándole vueltas sin parar. -_ O me equivoque no es ningún Rubioman solamente es Naruto. _\- Agitando la mano en señal de indiferencia. -_

Haciendo que Hiruzen no aguanto la risa por el comentario de su antiguo alumno, mientras que Tsunade regañaba y golpeaba a Jiraiya por haber dicho comentario en vez de ayudar a Naruto ya que dicho comentario no le había parecido nada gracioso, mientras que los Anbus tomaban a Naruto para poder atenderlo quien mostraba la mejilla hinchada y los ojos dando vueltas.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Tras el comentario de Karin, Ino quiso indagar más sobre el asunto hasta que de pronto hubo una gran explosión en la aldea destrozando edificios y casas por lo que tuvieron protegerse a causa del increíble impacto tras lo cual apareció un enorme Dragón el cual parecía estar conformado por rocas, empezó a atacar la aldea.

 **Kurenai:** Pero que es lo que pasa. _\- Quedándose realmente sorprendida y sin habla al ver el enorme Dragón de Tierra que había aparecido. -_

 **Akari:** No, no puede ser.

Quedándose realmente aterrada Akari al reconocer ha dicho Dragón. Que se encontraba frente a ellos el cual comenzaba a destruir los edificios, el cual parecía como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, mientras que Akari retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto, Konan y Karin.

 **Naruto:** Hana-chan y Kurenai-chan por favor llévense a las demás junto con Akari-chan lejos de aquí.

 **Todas:** Hai.

Naruto y Konan emprendieron caminos diferentes que Akari, Fuu y el resto de las prometidas de Naruto las cuales habían tomado dirección hacia los bunkers de seguridad, dichos caminos eran custodiados por algunos Chūnin y Jōnin como Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, Gai y Asuma protegiendo a los civiles de lo que parecían ser unas criaturas humanoides conformadas de Tierra y Piedra las cuales poseían algunas armas. Mientras tanto en los demás sectores de Konoha los Ninjas restantes como también los Anbus se encontraban defendiendo la aldea de los seres humanoides y el Dragón que atacaba a la Torre del Hokage.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

 **Hiruzen:** Vamos todos ataquen no se rindan, _\- Derivando a varios enemigos mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el enorme Dragón. -_ nuestro deber es proteger a los aldeanos Konoha a toda costa.

 **Jiraiya:** Es fácil decirlo Sensei y en cuanto a esta cosa, _\- Refiriéndose al Dragón. -_ es como un montón de rocas.

 **Tsunade:** Pudieran decirme de donde salió y porque no le surten demasiado efecto los ataque Raiton, si está básicamente de rocas.

 **Jiraiya:** En realidad no lo sé Tsunade pero de saberlo no crees que ya hubiera hecho algo.

 **Tsunade:** Mejor cállate ya que no estoy de humor Jiraiya o prefieres que te lance a su boca para que te mastique.

Aterrando a Jiraiya por el comentario de Tsunade y es que debido al ataque que provoco dicho Dragón, Tsunade no pudo terminar de disfrutar de su botella de Sake que fue destruida al caerse al suelo, cuando de pronto una enorme roca se dirigía hacia Jiraiya quien no logro verla tras haber estado defendiéndose y atacando a los humanoides de roca.

 **Tsunade:** JIRAIYA.

Fue el grito de terror de Tsunade al ver como la Roca se disponía a aplastarlo y Jiraiya no podía hacer nada para esquivarla, quien simplemente espero lo peor cubriéndose y cerrando los ojos, tras los cuales unos instantes después no sintió nada por lo que tras abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta que Konan y Kitsune se encontraban frente a él y Konan había usado diversos pedazos de papel para detener el avance de la enorme roca la cual redirigió hacia el enorme Dragón que no le paso nada pero si llamo la atención.

Kitsune al ver esto decide crea Diez Kage Bunshin apareciendo en una nube de humo cada uno listos para ir a atacar al enorme Dragón junto al original pensando en una forma eficiente en que pudiera junto a sus Clones llevarse lejos al Genryū de la aldea y así poder el atacar mejor a la enorme bestia y así poder evitar las menores perdidas posibles tanto humanas como bienes materiales.

 **En otro lugar alejado de la lucha que se libraba en la Torre Hokage**

 **Akari:** Chicas alto no puedo ir en este momento al refugio, ya que tengo que ir a la casa de Naruto primero.

 **Ino:** Estas loca mejor vamos al refugio.

 **Akari:** Es que no lo entiendes, hay deje algo que le puede servir a Naruto. _\- Sorprendiendo a todas tras escuchar esto. -_

 **Kurenai:** Entonces vamos rápido.

Ino: Si que esperamos si podrá servirle a mi preciado amado Naruto-kun _\- Formándosele corazones alrededor de ella. -_ pues vamos que más esperamos.

Asintiendo todas con la cabeza, mientras que Ino tomaba rápidamente de la mano y salía corriendo con Akari detrás de ella (Igual que a Naruto cuando es arrastrado por Ino), mientras las demás corrían tras Ino y Akari cambiando la dirección de su destino ya que en vez de ir a los bunkers ahorra se dirigían hacia lo que es el recinto Senju-Uzumaki, más específicamente hacia el hogar de Naruto.

 **En medio de la pelea para proteger a la aldea**

Tras haber custodiado los caminos hacia los bunkers los Ninjas algunos de estos se encontraban resguardando dichos bunkers para que no lograran entrar dichas criaturas mientras que el resto se encontraba luchando para contener a las diversas criaturas humanoides y al Dragón que seguían atacando a la aldea.

 **Kitsune:** Valla resulta que esta cosa sí que es realmente fuerte de lo que parece ya que no pensé que lograra deshacer a todos mis Clones tan fácil, tendré que luchar mejor. _\- Lanzándose al ataque nuevamente con ayuda Kunais los cuales tenían atados unos sellos explosivos arrojándoselos y dándole en el rostro provocando una gran nube de humo, pero sin ningún tipo de éxito al ver como la nube de humo se disipaba y no mostraba ningún tipo de rasguño él Dragón. -_ Mierda no le pude hacer ni un rasguño.

Tras lo cual el Genryū de Roca levanta una de sus patas dirigiendo un golpe hacia Kitsune quien no pudo esquivarlo al estar en el aire recibiendo el golpe y mandándolo a volar por el enorme golpe contra una de las viviendas que la hizo añicos, preocupando tanto a Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya al ver esto se alarmaron demasiado.

 **Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya:** KITSUNE.

Tras lo cual el Genryū dio un gran rugido mientras que Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban furiosos y molestos con la bestia al ver lo que había hecho, decidiéndose a lanzar contra este siendo detenidos abruptamente por un enorme muralla de Roca que se levantó momentáneamente tras un golpe en el suelo por parte del Genryū dando un salto hacia atrás, mientras que el Genryū se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque que cuando las murallas cayeran o viera a los tres saltar sobre estas y pudiera mandarlos a volar contra los edificios con ayuda de un golpe de su cola, por lo que tras haber esquivado el golpe rápidamente con un salto Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya sobrevolaron la muralla no sin predecir el golpe con la cola que había mandado el Genryū haciendo que los tres al ver el ataque solamente cerraron los ojos mientras que colocaban los brazos en forma de X para protegerse del golpe inminente que nunca lograron sentir por lo cual abrieron los ojos y observaron como Naruto con su armadura Anbu abollada y junto con la máscara que se encontraba un poco destrozada dejando ver parte de su boca, pero a la vez cubriendo sus marcas que lo delataba, chocaba con gran fuerza la cola con la espada repeliendo el ataque.

 **Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya:** Kitsune. _\- Diciendo esto con un poco de asombro mientras ambos fueron impulsados hacia el lado opuesto de cada uno. -_

 **Kitsune:** Lamento la demora y su preocupación Hokage-sama, justo antes de que aquel hogar callera totalmente sobre mi pude usar una de mis técnicas y salir de ese lugar.

Mientras que su armadura en los brazos caía destrozada al suelo y se alistaba nuevamente para ir en contra del enorme Dragón.

 **En el complejo Senju-Uzumaki**

Todas se encontraban defendiéndose un poco de las criaturas humanoides.

 **Karin:** Rayos de donde salen todas estas criaturas. _\- Esquivando el ataque de la espada de uno de ellos y devolviéndole el ataque con un Kunai. -_

 **Kurenai:** No lo sé pero debemos llegar a la mansión de Naruto para que Akari pueda tomar lo que puede ayudar a Naruto. _\- Defendiéndose con un Kunai en cada mano. -_

 **Hana:** Si pero antes debes cuidar tus espaldas. _\- Haciendo que Kurenai volteara tarde para poder bloquear el ataque de dos criaturas que la iban a atacar por la espalda. -_ Gatsūga (Colmillo sobre colmillo) _\- Fue lo que se pudo oír para después ver como lo que parecían ser cuatro tornados con la forma de colmillos destrozaban a dichas criaturas. -_

 **Kurenai:** Gracias Hana.

 **Hana:** No hay de que para que estamos, pero lo que si veo es que necesitaremos dividirnos.

 **Kurenai:** Akari, ve con Karin y Fuu y las tres vallan por lo que vas a buscar a la Mansión de Naruto, mientras que Hana, Hinata, Ino y yo despejamos por aquí.

 **Akari, Karin y Fuu:** Hai. _\- Saltando sobre uno de los techos de una de las antiguas mansiones y emprendiendo su camino hacia la Mansión de Naruto. -_

 **Hana:** Muy bien es momento de que nos divirtamos con ellos mientras los pulverizamos.

 **Ino:** Y sirve que probamos nuestras habilidades que hemos estado desarrollando nosotras dos, verdad Hinata.

 **Hinata:** Hai. _\- Activando su Byakugan mientras asumía su pose de pelea. -_

 **En la Mansión de Naruto**

Todas habían entrado con gran rapidez a dicha mansión, tras lo cual Akari se dirigió rápidamente a la armería, en búsqueda de dicha Espada la cual y gracias a un Genjutsu que le había colocado Naruto unos días después de la llegada de Akari a su hogar haciendo que dicho Genjutsu solamente lo pudieran deshacer tanto Naruto como Akari solamente. Akari rápidamente se acercó a una pared vacía donde comenzó a concentrar su Chakra en ella.

 **Akari:** Kai. _\- Apareciendo aparecer lo que era una pequeña puerta frente a ella abriéndola de inmediato mostrando a dicha espada quien estaba en un pequeño pedestal envuelta en una tela junto a un pequeño saco que mostraba tener algunas cosas dentro de este, por lo que rápidamente tomo ambas cosas y salió corriendo del lugar. -_ Listo chicas ya la tengo vamos con Naruto-kun a entregársela. _\- Sorprendiéndose por el sufijo que le había colocado a Naruto al final. -_

 **Nuevamente en medio de la pelea para proteger a la aldea**

Todos ya se encontraban realmente cansados peleando algunos se encontraban defendiendo mientras que otros ayudaban en lo que podían a los heridos.

 **Kitsune:** Mierda, no puede ser cierto esto que en realidad ninguno de los ataques elementales lo pueda detener en especial los ataque de afinidad Raiton que debe ser superior a la del Doton ya que por lo que parece estar hecho esta cosa.

 **¿?:** En realidad cualquier ataque es inútil contra cualquier Genryū.

Llamando la atención de todos tras escuchar aquellas palabras de alguien que se les acercaba, incluyendo al enorme Dragón de Piedra.

 **Kitsune:** A qué se refiere Akari-san y porque no se fue junto con ellas _\- Señalando al resto de las chicas de Naruto que habían acompañado a Akari. -_ al bunker.

 **Akari:** Me refiero a que solo esta espada, _\- Extendiéndole la espada que estaba envuelta en una tela a Naruto. -_ La Espada Dragón. _\- Entregándosela mientras la desenvolvía mostrando una espada similar a un Kunai alargado junto un gran hueco cerca del mango de esta. -_ puede darle batalla a cualquiera de los Genryūs y hasta llegar a derrotarlos.

Llamando la atención de los Ninjas y Anbus presente tras escuchar como Akari se había referido hacia el enorme Dragón frente a ellos.

 **Kitsune:** Entonces _\- Arrodillándose frente a Akari. -_ permíteme usarla para así poder derrotarlo

Tomando del mango dicha espada y lanzarse en contra del Genryū junto a la espada, sin que Akari no pudiera decirle algo más a Naruto quien ya no estaba junto a ella, mientras que el resto de los Ninjas luchaban con las criaturas al igual que algunos Clones de Jiraiya y Tsunade protegían tanto a Akari, Fuu, Hinata, Ino y Karin ya que por la situación actual lo mejor era que se quedaran para proteger la aldea que a cuidar el traslado de ellas ya que al parecer la cantidad de criaturas iba en aumento.

Tras una larga pelea donde no se veía el fin de las criaturas que cada vez parecían haber más y los Ninjas parecían ya estar en las ultimas, al igual que el enorme Dragón ya mostraba debilitamiento tras la dura pelea contra Kitsune quien portaba la Espada Dragón, debido a que la batalla iba en picada de derrota los Ninjas al igual de la desaparición de algunos Clones que protegían a Akari, Fuu, Hinata, Ino y Karin, por lo cual ellas también comenzaron a defenderse un poco, hasta que en un descuido por todos Akari fue tomada por una de las criaturas por la espalda, mientras que Akari intentaba zafarse del agarre lo más fuerte que podía ocasionando que el pañuelo de su cabeza se desamarrara y callera al suelo mostrando sus cuernos que tenía oculto, asombrando a todos los Ninjas que veían esto mientras que las criaturas desaparecían junto con Akari en varias nubes de humo, no sin antes Akari poder lanzarle una bolsa que traía ella a Konan, y al igual que las demás criatura el Genryū desapareció hundiéndose bajo la tierra.

Una hora después donde todo mundo se estaba recogiendo y limpiando los destrozos de la batalla en contra de las diversas criaturas y del enorme Genryū, al igual que reconstruyendo los edificios destruidos Hiruzen habían llamado a una reunión de emergencia en la Sala del Consejo tras el ataque de las criaturas y del Genryū y ver el daño que había sufrido la aldea, en dicha reunión se encontraban algunos Anbus ocultos entre las sombras para protección o todos por el estado de pánico que había al igual que Kitsune quien se encontraba oculto cerca del Hokage, los Lideres de todos los Clanes como lo son Shibi Líder del Clan Aburame, Hiashi Líder del Clan Hyuga, Mikoto Líder del Clan Uchiha, Tsume Líder del Clan Inuzuka, Inoichi Líder del Clan Yamanaka, Choza Líder del Clan Akimichi, Shikaku Líder del Clan Nara, Jiraiya como representante del Clan Uzumaki, Tsunade Líder del Clan Senju, Murakumo Líder del Clan Kurama, junto con el Consejo Civil, todo en la sala era un total caos por parte del Consejo Civil que no dejaban de quejarse por todos los destrozos que habían ocurrido.

 **Hiruzen:** SILENCIO. _\- Dando un gran grito aplicando un poco de Chakra en sus cuerdas vocales, aunque no era tan fuerte como los que daba una de las alumnas de la academia llamada Sakura Haruno. -_

 **Civil 1:** Hokage-sama hay que acelerar la construcción de los comercios y poder restaurar el orden de los negocios lo más rápido posible.

 **Danzo:** También que tienes que decir sobre la chica pelirroja que se llevaron, por lo que pude notar ella no es parte del Clan Uzumaki como dicen, _\- Llamando la atención de todos los presentes tanto civiles como Ninjas hacia Hiruzen. -_ ya que ella posee esos cuernos y si no me equivoco solo hay o hubo un Clan quien tubo esas características y otras más.

 **Koharu:** Y bien Hiruzen que tienes que decir al respecto.

Hiruzen al ver que ya no tenía nada de remedio el seguir ocultando la verdadera identidad sobre el verdadero origen de Akari y al ver que todos lo veían con miradas demostrando que ya no tenía otra salida resignado se dispuso a hablar sobre Akari.

 **Hiruzen:** La verdad Danzo es que estas en lo correcto, ella no es del Clan Uzumaki.

 **Danzo:** Ella pertenece al Clan Ryū verdad.

Asombrando a todos tras escuchar esto.

 **Civil 2:** Hokage-sama hay que mandar a diversos ninjas y recuperarla y ponerla en la Ley de Cría para así poder restaurar ese Clan en nuestra aldea y ser más poderosos.

 **Danzo:** Sin embargo y como vimos ninguno de nuestros ataques son inútiles contra esa criatura a excepción de la extraña espada que le dio esa chica a aquel Anbu el cual se encuentra presente y espero y se muestre ante nosotros _\- Con lo cual Kitsune emergió de su escondite entre las sombras tras aparecer Danzo rápidamente chasqueo los dedos de su mano apareciendo cuatro Anbus los cuales rodearon a Kitsune rápidamente. -_ por tal motivo le ordeno que me entregue dicha arma para entregársela a mis Anbus y que la estudien y puedan replicar esta espada.

 **Kitsune:** Me niego a entregársela Danzo-sama.

Llamando la atención de todos con excepción de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hiruzen al ver como Kitsune se reúsa a acatar la orden de Danzo, mientras que los Anbus rápidamente desenvainaban sus Katanas y apuntaban hacia Kitsune.

 **Koharu:** Como osas desobedecer una orden de tu superior.

 **Kitsune:** Me atrevo puesto que yo solamente obedezco a las ordenes implicadas por Hokage-sama y a menos que el me dé la orden de entregarle esta arma que tengo entendido es el Arma Secreta que pertenece al Clan Ryū así como lo son los Dōjutsu que son exclusivos para los Clanes de esta aldea como lo son el Sharingan para todos los Uchiha y el Byakugan para los Hyugas _\- Con lo que todos los Lideres de Clanes estaban asintiendo de acuerdo a lo que estaba diciendo Kitsune ya que incluso los Clanes que no poseía un Dōjutsu o un Kekkei Genkai poseían algunas técnicas secretas que solamente pertenecían a su Clan, mientras que al resto del consejo civil les comenzaba a hervir la sangre de sus venas. -_ por lo que si yo poseo esta arma es porque dicho Clan me dio la autorización de poseerla momentáneamente y al final de terminar de usarla tendré que regresársela.

 **Civil 3:** Pero y que tiene que ver con eso en estos momentos esa niña hasta donde sabemos puede ya estar muerta por lo que esa arma ya no le pertenece a nadie así que podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos.

 **Hiruzen:** SILENCIO TODOS. _– Diciendo esto con un poco de enfado ya que comenzaba hartarse de tanta habladuría demás. –_ Anbus, bajen sus armas en este mismo momento además esa arma como dijo Kitsune no nos pertenece sino le pertenece al Clan Ryū así que Danzo no podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella.

 **Homura:** Hiruzen pero también debes de tener en cuenta lo que le pudo haberle pasado a aquella niña además no sabemos de qué si aún sigue con vida.

 **Hiruzen:** Por eso enviare a un grupo de Anbus junto con Kitsune en búsqueda de Akari para que la traigan de vuelta a la aldea y antes de que los que todos que están en contra de que se reestablezca dicho Clan en esta aldea yo el Hokage y según las Leyes de Konoha y de los Clanes, yo Hiruzen Sarutobi líder actual del Clan Sarutobi decido que el Clan Sarutobi pone bajo custodia a la niña llamada Akari Tatsushiro y a cualquier otro miembro que encontremos con vida y quiera unírsenos por lo que cualquier cosa que tengan en mente por hacer en contra de ella y los demás miembros de su Clan que encontremos tendrán que vérselas con el Clan Sarutobi.

 **Shibi:** Yo Shibi Aburame Líder del Clan Aburame apoyo la moción del Hokage por lo que tanto el Clan Aburame como yo su Líder ponemos como custodia a Akari-san.

 **Hiashi:** Eso también ve por mi parte Hiashi Hyuga Líder del Clan Hyuga.

 **Tsume:** Al igual que por mi parte Tsume Inuzuka líder del Clan Inuzuka y junto con el Clan Inuzuka pongo bajo custodia de nuestro Clan a la nueva cachorra Akari y a cualquier otro u otra que se nos quieran unir.

Siguiendo con las secundaciones de los siguientes líderes de los Clanes Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku, Mikoto, Tsunade, Murakumo enfureciendo a algunos de los miembros del Consejo Civil que estaban en desacuerdo con esto.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy bien ahora que ya todo está en orden, Anbus. _\- Apareciendo diversos Anbus frente al Hokage. -_

 **Anbus:** Hai Hokage-sama

 **Hiruzen:** Kitsune, tú junto con ellos quiero que vallan y busquen a Akari y la traigan de vuelta.

 **Kitsune:** Si me lo permite Hokage-sama. _\- Llamando la atención de todos, mientras se ponía enfrente de todos y se arrodillaba en una pierna. -_ Me gustaría hacer esta misión por mi cuenta, al fin y al cabo si tengo problemas puedo consultar con nuestro conocido en común. _\- Haciendo que tanto Homura, Koharu y Danzo les entregara curiosidad de quien podía ser, mientras que Hiruzen se quedaba pensando acerca de dicho comentario. -_

 **Hiruzen:** Mmm… entiendo Kitsune, entonces mi permiso para que vallas por tu cuenta.

 **Kitsune:** Hai. _\- Desapareciendo en un Shunshin de dicha sala. -_

 **Koharu:** Hiruzen dinos quien esa persona.

 **Hiruzen:** Lo siento pero así como cada uno de los presentes maneja sus propios secretos yo también tengo los míos.

Haciendo que tanto Koharu, Homura como Danzo vieran con desaprobación a Hiruzen mientras que este último tenía un solo pensamiento en su mente.

 ***Danzo:** No permitiré que alguien como ella caiga en manos equivocadas, mandare a algunos de mis Anbus para que la traigan ante mí.

 **En la Mansión de Naruto**

Naruto quien se encontraba en su habitación y portaba lo que le quedaba de su traje Anbu se encontraba alistándose para ir en búsqueda de Akari, cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta mientras entraba.

 **Konan:** Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Hola Konan Hime que se te ofrece.

 **Konan:** Bueno la verdad es que antes de que Akari se la llevaran esas cosas me lanzo esta bolsa que contienen estas esferas, no sé qué sean en realidad, _\- Entregándole la bolsa a Naruto quien tras abrirla noto que eran cinco esferas de cinco colores diferentes. -_ además pensé de que si me las dio debió haber sido para que no cayeran en las manos de aquellas criaturas.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Konan Hime. _\- Dándole un beso rápido y lleno de cariño en los labios. -_ Pero en realidad no sé qué sean y no se en donde pueda estar Akari por eso le preguntare a ya sabes quién para que me dé más información.

 **Konan:** Entiendo entonces te dejare solo para platiques en privado.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Konan Hime te lo agradezco. _\- Dándole otro beso rápido y lleno de cariño en los labios, para después Konan salir del cuarto que compartía con Naruto, mientras que Naruto hacia unos Sellos con las manos. -_ Fuinjutsu: Chinmoku no Shīringu Shōheki o Shīringu no Jutsu (Técnica de Sellado: Jutsu de Sellado Barrera de Sellado de Silencio). _\- Apareciendo una barrera dorada que desapareció a simple vista, para después hacer otros Sellos con las manos. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _-Haciendo que del suelo se empezaba a formar algunos Kanjis en una forma circular los cuales al final abrieron lo que parecía ser un portal de color Morado y de este saliera un hombre quien portaba un Kimono Negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros. -_ Hola Shinigami como has estado.

 **Shinigami:** Hola Naruto, bien gracias en que te puedo ayudar.

 **Naruto:** Pues veras el día de hoy y por desgracia Konoha fue atacada por unas criaturas raras y uno de los Genryū ocasionando que por desgracia _\- Apretando con fuerza sus puños haciendo que estos sangraran un poco. -_ ellos se lograran llevar a Akari y yo no pudiera hacer nada para que ellos no se la llevaran.

 **Shinigami:** No te preocupes por eso Naruto, se quien se la llevo y en donde debe de estar pero dime tienes la Espada y los Orbes que tenía Akari.

 **Naruto:** Si te refieres a estas esferas, si aquí están conmigo junto a la Espada.

 **Shinigami:** Bien, cuídalas muy bien ya que de esto depende todo, quien se la llevo fue su hermano Kuroma para así poder conseguir el poder completo de los Genryū que Akari se los llevo y están en esos Orbes que tienen y los puedes utilizar junto con la Espada que te dio Akari al colocarlos en ella y en donde se encuentra se la debió llevar al Monte Koryū donde antes el Clan Ryū habitaba cercas de este, si gustas puedo llevarte pero antes te daré esta armadura para que puedas proteger tu Sistema de Circulación de Chakra del entorno del Monte Koryū, ya que normalmente este tiene un efecto misterioso en toda la gente ocasionando que nadie pueda usar su Chakra en la batalla.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por esto Shinigami-san _\- Tomando la Armadura que le había dado Shinigami mientras hace una reverencia. (La armadura es la misma que en el juego de "Naruto Shippuden Dragón Blade Chronicles" solamente que sin la ropa Naranja que lleva puesta Naruto al igual que los pergaminos.) -_ se lo agradezco.

 **Shinigami:** Muy bien Naruto me retiro por el momento para que así te termines de alistar y te despidas. _\- Haciendo que aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado. -_

Naruto rápidamente sequito su uniforme Anbu junto con su espada que le había dejado Kushina que la dejo al lado de una pequeña mesita de noche mientras comenzaba a cambiarse por una playera sin mangas de color negro junto con lo que parece ser una máscara que le cubre la parte inferior de cara (Tipo Kakashi), también porta unos guantes negros sin dedos que le llegan hasta los codos y una placa metálica en la parte trasera de las manos, además de colocarse unas muñequeras sobre los guantes las cuales poseían diversos Sellos de Almacenamiento y para terminar de arreglarse se colocó la armadura que le había dado Shinigami y por último se dejó sus pantalones Anbus Negros que se encuentran vendados en la parte baja de estos y sus típicas sandalias Ninjas. Al terminar de arreglarse Naruto tomó la Espada Dragón que la había dejado en su cama junto con la bolsa de los Cinco orbes y su máscara de Anbu, para luego así coloca en la cintura del lado izquierdo la Espada Dragón, mientras que del lado derecho se coloca la bolsa donde se encontraban los cinco orbes, tras haberse terminado de alistar Naruto toma su máscara de Anbu y se la coloca en la parte superior de su cabeza, para así hacer unos Sellos de Manos.

 **Naruto:** Fuinjutsu: Chinmoku Rirīsu no Shīringu Shōheki o Shīringu no Jutsu (Técnica de Sellado: Jutsu de Sellado Barrera de Sellado de Silencio Liberación). _\- Deshaciendo la barrera que estaba rodeando el cuarto ocasionando un ligero brillo en esta. -_

Tras haber disipado la barrera Naruto sale de su habitación donde fuera de esta lo están esperando Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, Fuu y sus prometidas, quienes se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver se llevan la gran sorpresa al ver a Naruto con dicha armadura, pero en especial el ver que sus ojos no mostraban su color azul lleno de vida, sino un azul tan intenso que reflejaba el gran vacío de toda su ira junto con una pupila completamente rasgada, dirigiéndose hacia la armería donde Naruto guardaba todas las armas como Kunai's, Shuriken's, Fūma Shuriken's, Senbons, entre otras cosas, para lo cual decidió ir tomar diversas de estas armas y almacenarlas en sus Sellos, después de recoger algunas de esas armas camina un poco hacia una pared en donde baja un poco su máscara y se muerde su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha dejando salir un poco de sangre la cual coloca en la palma de su mano izquierda, tras lo cual hace unos Sellos con las manos y coloca la mano izquierda sobre la pared haciendo que de esta salgan algunos Kanjis sobre la pared y muestren una habitación oculta la cual Naruto entra y toma algunos Kunai de Tres puntas guardándolos en los Sellos de sus muñecas y por ultimo toma la Katana que le había dado Shinigami colocándosela en la espalda. Tras terminar hay Naruto repite los mismos pasos para ocultar la habitación de nuevo y sale de la armería.

 **Tsunade:** Naruto, hijo dime que tienes pensado hacer.

 **Naruto:** Simple Obaasan con ayuda de Shinigami-san iré a rescatar a Akari de quien se la allá levado.

Al terminar de decir esto en medio de la habitación aparecieron algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado apareciendo en el lugar Shinigami.

 **Shinigami:** Listo para irnos Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Más que nunca. _\- Colocándose por completo su máscara Anbu, para luego girarse hacia todos los demás. -_ no se preocupen nos veremos pronto una vez que traiga a Akari-chan.

Desapareciendo de la Sala al atravesar el portal seguido por Shinigami que tras entras este se cerró dejando con gran pendiente a todos los presentes.

Hola a Todos como han estado el día de ayer no pude subir el capítulo debido a que tanto el día de ayer como hoy anduve ocupado junto con un tío ayudando a arreglar un pequeño problema que tenía la bomba de la lavadora de mi mama y hasta ahora acabo de terminar el capítulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.

P.D. Estense atentos todos puestos que mañana quitare los dos avisos que se encuentras antes del capítulo anterior ya que no los pude eliminar la vez pasada.

Muy bien los dejo a todos y como dice uno de los mejores o mejor comediantes mudo Chaplin " Un día sin sonreír es un día perdido".


	16. 16- Al rescate de Akari

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 16 Al rescate de Akari**

 **Anteriormente**

Al terminar de decir esto en medio de la habitación aparecieron algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado apareciendo en el lugar Shinigami.

 **Shinigami:** Listo para irnos Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Más que nunca. _\- Colocándose por completo su máscara Anbu, para luego girarse hacia todos los demás. -_ no se preocupen nos veremos pronto una vez que traiga a Akari-chan.

Desapareciendo de la Sala al atravesar el portal seguido por Shinigami que tras entras este se cerró dejando con gran pendiente a todos los presentes.

 **Actualidad Monte Koryū**

En las afuera de una aldea destruida y un gran Monte comenzaron a aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado apareciendo en el lugar Shinigami, seguido por Naruto.

 **Shinigami:** Muy bien Naruto hemos llegado a lo que es el Monte Koryū, pero antes que nada te contare una pequeña historia la cual deberías saber. Hace décadas en este monte es donde habitaba el Genryū Blanco quien poseía las cinco Naturalezas y con ayuda de su poder logro fecundar la tierra que rodeaba a este monte para que así el Clan Ryū quienes era sus los guardianes de este lograran vivir en paz y armonía trabajándola, tras un tiempo después el Genryū al ver que todo era paz decidió dividirse en Cinco Dragones y cada uno representaría una de sus habilidades Katon, Fūton, Raiton, Doton y Suiton, por lo que cada Genryū tomo un lugar diferente en este Monte y permanecer dormidos hasta que surgiera una gran emergencia donde pudieran ser llamados nuevamente pero aun así antes de que se fueran a su gran sueño los Genryū junto con la ayuda del altar que hizo el Clan Ryū en la cima de este monte formaron cinco Orbes que cada uno estaba impregnada de su poder y pudieran usarlos junto a la Espada que pertenecía al Clan Ryū y en caso de fallar incluso con los Genryūs de su lado cada uno de los Genryūs estuvieron de acuerdo en que se volverían a unir en el antiguo Genryū Blanco pero para eso necesitarían la ayuda de la Espada Dragón, los Genryūs y sus Orbes junto con un miembro del Clan que se convertirá en el nuevo Genryū Blanco, es por eso que tanto la Espada que portas que te entrego Akari y los Orbes son de Gran importancia en esta misión, ya que la misión que tiene Kuroma el hermano de Akari es poder ser el nuevo Genryū Blanco y tomar venganza en contra de todos los que destruyeron su Clan a cualquier tipo de costo.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Shinigami-san. _\- Retirándose por completo su máscara Anbu dejando ver su rostro que estaba cubierto de la parte inferior y sus ojos seguían igual que antes de partir de su hogar, pero con la diferencia de que su pupila había regresado a la normalidad. –_ hare entrar en razón a Kuroma-san y si no puedo no tendré otra opción que eliminarlo para así poder traer de regreso y con bien a Akari-chan.

 **Shinigami:** Muy bien Naruto te lo encargo. _\- Apareciendo algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado por el cual comenzaba a entrar Shinigami, pero justo antes de entrar por completo detiene su caminata para mirar hacia Naruto. -_ Por cierto para regresar a tu aldea solo llámame y vendré por ustedes.

Para así despedirse completamente de Naruto y marcharse por el portal que se cerró tras haber entrado por completo, mientras que Naruto emprendía su camino hacia el Monte Koryū que a los pocos minutos de su andar fue recibido por algunas criaturas idénticas a las que habían atacado a Konoha.

 **Naruto:** Mierda, _\- Deteniéndose rápidamente y dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar un poco más de distancia, luego libera uno de sus Kunai's que se encontraban en los sellos de almacenamiento en sus muñecas tomándolo con su mano izquierda, -_ Fūton: Shinkūjin (Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío), _\- infundiéndole Chakra tipo Fūton en el Kunai dándole la apariencia de una Katana y después desenfundar su Katana con su mano derecha. -_ Uzumaki Ryū: Shimai Mai (Estilo Uzumaki: Danza Gemela).

Colocándose en su Estilo de Kenjutsu Doble colocando la pierna derecha enfrente de este y la izquierda atrás mientras ambas permanecían flexionadas, mientras que su brazo derecho mantenía sosteniendo la Katana apuntando rectamente, mientras que su brazo izquierdo lo mantenía un poco curvado sobre su cabeza sosteniendo el Kunai imbuido con el Chakra.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

Todo mundo tanto Civil como Ninja seguía con la reconstrucción de los edificios y viviendas que habían sido destruidas en Konoha, mientras que todo el personal médico daba asistencia a todos los heridos en la aldea.

Mientras tanto en una base subterránea

 **Danzo:** Esto es inaceptable todo esto tenemos que hallar la manera de que podamos apoderarnos de esa espada.

 **Homura:** En efecto esa espada al replicarla nos brindaría un gran poder para nuestras tropas, tenemos que conseguirla.

 **Danzo:** Y no te olvides de esas extrañas esferas las cuales según los rumores puedes hacer Jutsus de todas las afinidades no importando si eres o no eres a ese Afin.

 **Koharu:** Eso sí sería un gran recurso y ventaja para nuestros Anbus si lográramos replicar sus atributos en otras armas.

 **Danzo:** Solamente por el momento no podemos hacer nada debido a que Hiruzen nos ha bloqueado la manera más viable para conseguir lo que queremos, pero pronto esa Espada quedara en nuestras manos con o sin la ayuda de Hiruzen

 **Mientras en el Monte Koryū**

Naruto ya había recorrido un poco más del recorrido pero mientras recorría si camino se encontraba más diversas criaturas por lo que emprendía nuevamente su ataque hacia las criaturas junto con la ayuda de su Katana y del Kunai impregnado de Chakra Fūton, mientras mostraba su estilo de Kenjutsu Doble, lanzando cortes primeramente con la Katana en forma horizontal mientras giraba en su eje y después dar un segundo golpe a la misma criatura u otra con el Kunai, al igual que se defendía de los ataques de las armas de las criaturas cruzando la Katana y el Kunai formando una "X" que bloqueaba el ataque y los repelía empujándolos con ambas espadas, para así seguir con el ataque.

 **Naruto:** MALDITA SEA YA ME ARTARON TODOS USTEDES _\- Dando un gran grito Naruto al aire seguido de un gran salto hacia atrás y poner los brazos bien extendidos hacia los lados. -_ (Estilo Uzumaki: Torbellino de Doble Filo). _\- Comenzando a girar en su propio eje formando un gran remolino que atraía hacia este a todas las criaturas y cortándolas en pedazos una vez que se encontraban volando dentro del Tornado, tras haber acabado con todas las criaturas del alrededor Naruto se detiene y emprende su camino nuevamente hacia el interior de una cueva en el Monte Koryū, mientras todos los trozos de las criaturas comenzaban a caer al suelo tras recorrer un gran tramo logro llegar a lo que parecía ser una gran caverna de rocas y minerales donde en un instante Naruto se detuvo tras sentir un gran temblor por lo que dio algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras que se veía como el suelo comenzaba a levantarse y de este surgía el Genryū de Tierra dando un potente rugido el cual resonó por toda la caverna. Tras aparecer el enorme Dragón, Naruto rápidamente se deshizo del Kunai el cual perdió el Chakra que tenía impregnado en este volviendo a la normalidad mientras tomaba la Espada Dragón de donde la tenía colocada mientras que el enorme Dragón comenzaba a dar golpes diversos golpes con sus patas delanteras levantando diversas rocas desde el suelo las cuales Naruto esquivaba con gran rapidez. -_ Rayos no me le puedo acercar. _\- En ese entonces el enorme Dragón volvió a lanzar un gran rugido lo cual ocasiono que aparecieran diversas criaturas enfrente del Genryū. -_ Maldición esto tiene que ser una mala broma justo ahora llegan estos. _\- Tras lo cual Naruto comenzó a combatir con las criaturas que habían aparecido mientras que evitaba las rocas que salían del suelo y las que mandaba volar hacia Naruto destrozando alguna que otra criatura en su camino la cual era rápidamente sustituida por otra una vez que caía alguna. -_ RAAAAA, YA ME TIENEN BIEN ARTOS TODOS USTEDEEESSS, _\- Activando su_ _Dōjutsu Meiton para así guardar rápidamente su Katana en su funda al igual que La Espada Dragón en donde la traía antes, para que así rápidamente juntara ambas manos. -_ Meiton: Bakuhatsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Onda Expansiva). _\- Extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados lanzando una enorme onda de oscuridad que surgió del cuerpo de Naruto la cual se iba agrandando golpeando a las diversas criaturas las cuales fueron desapareciendo tras haberles absorbido por completo el Chakra que poseían, mientras que cuando dicha muralla golpeo al enorme Genryū a este no le ocurrió nada más que debilitarse un poco. Tras haber derrotado a todas las criaturas y haber debilitado al enorme Dragón, Naruto comienza a juntar las manos mientras que la onda regresaba hacia Naruto._

 **Kurama:** MOCOSO AGUARDA.

 **Naruto:** Que Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Antes de que absorbas todo ese poder mejor almacénalo y luego te digo que hagas cuando venzamos a esta cosa.

 **Naruto:** Pero…

 **Kurama:** Solo has lo que te digo.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien Kurama. _\- En ese momento siguió juntando sus manos pero a diferencia que antes la onda se comenzaba a formar entre las manos en forma de una esfera que rápidamente Naruto con una mano logro Sellarla en uno de los Sellos de Almacenamiento masivo que se encontraba vacío en sus muñecas. -_ Muy bien Kurama ahora que hago.

 **Kurama:** Te dije que luego te explicaba lo que haríamos Y MEJOR ESQUIVA ESOS ATAQUES QUE SE ACERCAN. _\- Diciendo esto último con gran enojo hacia Naruto que rápidamente cortó la comunicación con Kurama y esquivo los ataques... -_

En eso Naruto _rápidamente salió de su mundo mental y_ pudo observar el cómo diversas rocas venían volando en dirección hacia él.

 **Naruto:** Rayos. _\- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de poder esquivar las rocas que venían a gran velocidad hacia él. -_ Muy bien ya me arte. _\- En ese momento Naruto rápidamente tomo con su mano izquierda la Espada Dragón mientras que con la Mano derecha comenzó a buscar entre la bolsa donde se encontraban los diversos orbes._

Tras haber tomado el orbe de afinidad Raiton y colocarlo en el hueco de la espada, Naruto decidió comenzar a atacar en contra del Genryū con su Espada en la mano izquierda que estaba imbuida en Chakra Raiton gracias al orbe de afinidad, mientras que el Genryū lo atacaba con diferentes movimientos ofensivos de roca los cuales Naruto esquivaba o repelía con ayuda de la Espada, tras estar frente al Genryū, Naruto ataco sin detenerse con diferentes cortes con la Espada Dragón, el Genryū emitía rugidos de dolor debido a la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo.

El Genryū siguió lanzando ataques de Tierra sin descanso en contra de Naruto con el fin de destruirlo. Intento dañar a Naruto con golpes contundentes con ayuda de sus patas delanteras y colas para poder así crear mayor impacto y debilitar a Naruto.

Naruto en un descuido de Genryū acertó un corte letal y contundente en la punta de la nariz creando así que Genryū lanzara un gran rugido de dolor logrando que se agrietar poco a poco hasta lograr cuartearse liberando así una luz brillante que pos consecuencia lo debilito tanto que estaba desorientado a punto de caerse.

No podía dejar pasar ese momento en que el Genryū bajo la guardia, Naruto sabía que era una oportunidad única y no podía desaprovecharla pero se paralizo y cegó momentáneamente por la luz que emitía de su nariz.

 **Kurama:** NARUTO, RAPIDO ATACALO EN SU NARIZ.

Naruto no desaprovecho el consejo de su compañero interno y salió rápidamente de su aturdimiento momentáneo y fue contra el Genryū a toda velocidad aprovechando la debilidad de Genryū que aún estaba desorientado, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca dio un gran salto hacia el Genryū creando un gran corte horizontal con ayuda de la espada imbuida en Chakra Raiton provocando que el Genryū emitiera un gran quejido mientras caía y se disolvía en el suelo, mientras que dentro de la bolsa que portaba en la cintura un orbe comenzaba a brillar débilmente un poco más a comparación de los demás pasando por inadvertido esto Naruto mientras retiraba el orbe Raiton de la espada y lo regresaba a la bolsa llamándole la atención al ver que un orbe brillaba más que los demás, cosa que iba a preguntarle a su compañero interno pero fue interrumpido por este.

 **Kurama:** Mocoso ahora que ya estamos un poco mejor será que podrías invocar al Shinigami.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y para que lo haría?

 **Kurama:** Solo hazlo y ya, después crea un Clon para que yo pueda hablar con él.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien lo hare.

Mientras que en el exterior Naruto rápidamente comenzaba a hacer un Sello de mano rápidamente y decir en voz alta.

 **Naruto:** Kage Bunshin. _\- Creando un Clon de él, el cual rápidamente sus ojos azules comenzaron a cambiar a unos de color totalmente rojos junto con la pupila rasgada al igual que sus uñas comenzaron a crecer haciendo parecerse a unas garras de un animal. -_ bien ya está Kurama ahora solo falta lo siguiente _– Diciendo esto mientras miraba hacia el Clon, para luego regresar a su asunto y comenzara a hacer unos nuevos Sellos con las manos. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _\- Haciendo que del suelo se abriera lo que parecía un vórtice de color morado y de este saliera un hombre quien portaba un Kimono Negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros. -_ Perdón por molestarte tan rápido Shinigami-san pero este saco de pulgas te quería ver.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Mas respeto hacia mi condenado mocoso, _\- Diciendo esto con un gran tono de molestia. -_ y con respecto a que lo invocaras a él _\- Señalando al Shinigami -_ te lo agradezco ya que lo que le pienso pedir puede beneficiarte tanto a ti como a esa patética chica. _\- Llamando la atención de tanto Naruto como Shinigami por lo dicho por Kurama que al igual se había molestado un poco al escuchar cómo había llamado a Akari. -_

 **Naruto:** Y qué cosa es.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Primero que nada y perdón por las molestias _\- Cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia abajo. -_ pero me gustaría que trajeras a la Diosas de la Luz y la Diosa de la Oscuridad ya que les quiero pedir un favor. _\- Llamando aún más la atención de tanto Naruto como Shinigami. -_

 **Naruto:** Oye, oye y para que quieres verlas.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Solamente lo diré una vez que estén aquí.

 **Shinigami:** Entiendo no me tardo.

Haciendo aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado apareciendo en el lugar Shinigami.

 **Naruto:** Kurama para que me hiciste llamar al Shinigami y luego que el trajera a Hikari-san y a Yami-san.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Te lo diré una vez que vengan, _\- Recostándose en el suelo mientras cerraba un poco. -_ no quiero explicarlo dos veces así que espera hasta que lleguen.

 **Mientras tanto**

En lo que parece ser una espacie de Templo Ritual uno de los Cinco pilares alrededor de este comenzó a brillar y a cubrirse completamente dejando solamente a la vista una especie cóncava.

 **Kuroma:** Parece que alguien ha venido a rescatarte hermanita, _\- Mirando hacia Akari quien se encontraba atada a un pilar fuera del circulo ritual. -_ además de que ha derrotado al Genryū de Tierra que lastima.

 ***Akari:** Debe ser Naruto vino a ayudarme a detener a mi hermano.

 **Kuroma:** Pero que lastima para él ya que me hace un gran favor. _\- Tras lo dicho hizo que llamara la atención de Akari. -_ Ya que para que pueda hacer el ritual debo hacer que todos los Genryūs estén dentro de los pilares como lo está el Genryū de Tierra jajajaja. - _Logrando que Akari se quedara realmente impresionara por dicho_ comentario. - bueno solo faltan cuatro Genryūs además de colocar los orbes en sus respectivos pilares y así podré obtendré nuestra venganza contra todo el mundo.

 **Con Naruto**

Ya habían trascurrido un par de minutos desde que Shinigami se había ido cuando de pronto comenzaron a aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical para que al final se abriera un portal de color Morado apareciendo de este nuevamente Shinigami, para que después aparecieran las Deidades de la Luz y Oscuridad.

 **¿?:** Naruto-kun. _\- Fue lo que dijo la mujer de cabello negro el cual le cubría toda su espalda mientras se lanzaba hacia Naruto abrazándolo con gran fuerza en contra de sus pechos. -_ Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo ha pasado tanto tiempo mírate has crecido tanto.

 **¿?:** Nee-san suéltalo de una vez por todas que no vez que lo estas matando como la vez pasada, lo estas asfixiando. _\- Fue lo que dijo la mujer de cabello blanco el cual le cubría toda su espalda, por lo que tras este comentario la pelinegra lo suelta inmediatamente. -_

 **¿?:** Discúlpame Naruto-kun es que el saber que nos habías pedido que nos viéramos me alegro mucho ya que no me esperaba que nos llamaras tan de repente.

 **Naruto:** No hay de qué preocuparte Yami-san, además es un gusto verlas pero con relación a que yo las llame tanto a ti como a Hikari yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. _\- Sacando de onda a ambas Deidades antes de que escucharan un ligera tosecita perteneciente a alguien detrás de Naruto. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Bien si ustedes ya dejaron de hacer estupideces pongan atención a lo que quiero decir.

 **Yami y Hikari:** Disculpa pero quien eres para decir esto Kyubi y para que le pediste a Naruto que nos llamara. _\- Diciéndolo con un tono un poco de enfado. -_

 **Shinigami:** Cierto, además recuerda que aunque eres uno de los Nueve Bijūs que creo Hagoromo y eres un ser inmortal, yo puedo quitarte tu preciada inmortalidad y llevarte conmigo si quiero cuando yo quiera. _\- Haciendo tragar saliva ante las palabras de Shinigami. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Bueno disculpen, pero la verdad es que le pedí al mocoso, _\- Recibiendo unas miradas fulminantes por parte de Hikari y Yumi si es que decidía insultar o decir alguna cosa en contra de Naruto, mientras se le formaba un poco de pánico al ver a ambas Deidades con sus miradas fulminantes. -_ digo a Naruto que las llamara ya que como tú sabes Shinigami-san la mocosa de… _\- Ahora recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Shinigami si es que se atrevía a insultar o decir alguna cosa en contra de Akari, mientras que nuevamente se le formaba un poco de pánico al igual que comenzaba a sudar un poco por la nuca. -_ digo, digo la señorita Akari quien fue secuestrada por su fastidioso hermano para que ella le diera la Espada Dragón y los Orbes y así él pudiera realizar dicho ese estúpido ritual, por lo que tras la pelea que Naruto libraba con el Genryū de Tierra tuve la idea de crear dos Orbes nuevos que no existen solamente como medida de seguridad. _\- Asombrando un poco a Naruto, Shinigami, Hikari y Yami tras lo dicho y empezar a saber un poco hacia donde se dirigía Kurama. -_ por lo que le pedí a Naruto que invocara al Shinigami y este trajera a ustedes dos _\- Señalando a Hikari y a Yami. -_ ya que esos Orbes que tengo en mente son unos Orbes de Luz y Oscuridad.

 **Shinigami:** Ya veo así que se te ocurrió la idea de crear unos orbes nuevos para la espada por si algo malo en si lograra ocurrirle a los demás orbes.

 **Hikari:** Suena interesante pero para eso necesitaremos una gran cantidad de Chakra Yin como Yan para crearlos.

 **Yami:** Suena interesante la idea pero como Deidades no podemos intervenir demasiado en el mundo de los mortales por lo que no sé cómo haríamos esto posible sin que nosotras intervengamos.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** De hecho Naruto y gracias al uno de sus Dōjutsus pudo absorber el Chakra de varios oponentes suyos y tras hacerlo el Chakra formo a ser parte de Chakra Meiton el cual se encuentra momentáneamente Sellado en un pergamino, por lo que solo nos faltaría Chakra Kouton.

 **Naruto:** Pues creo saber cómo podemos encontrar algo de Chakra extra y además que es Chakra Kouton. _\- Recibiendo una mirada de Shinigami, Hikari y Yami mientras que Kurama solamente lo miraba de reojo. -_ Solamente tendríamos que quitarte un poco de tu Chakra que está dentro de mí para así poder formarlo.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Sobre mi cadáver. _\- Diciendo esto mientras que Hikari y Yami se acercaban con una sonrisa un poco espeluznante hacia Kurama que comenzó a retroceder unos pasos. -_ Aléjense de mí se los advierto. _\- Retrocediendo un poco más mientras que Hikari y Yami se acercaban cada vez más a Kurama. -_ Naruto no te quedes ahí parado has algo.

 **Shinigami:** Eso no será necesario ya que para hacer eso necesitaremos un poco de Chakra Meiton, del cual yo puedo proporcionar gracias a que dentro de mí se encuentra sellado parte el Chakra Meiton del Kyubi, pero necesitaría concentrarme demasiado para al menos poder sacar el Chakra necesario para realizar esto y que con el paso del tiempo se regenerara lo que tome, además de que esto solamente necesitaríamos algo en que contener dicho Chakra una vez que lo libere.

Ardiéndole un poco su orgullo a Kurama al saber que aun y después de haberse librado el de que usaran parte de su Chakra no se haya librado del todo ya que utilizarían una pequeña cantidad de Chakra de su otra mitad para hacer esto. Mientras tanto Naruto se preparaba para liberar el Chakra almacenado de su Sello en la muñeca.

 **Naruto:** Estas lista Yami-san. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Deidad. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Preparada si esta, porque lista dudo que lo sea. _\- Diciéndolo en un susurro para que no fuera escuchado por la Deidad. -_

 **Yami:** Que fue lo que dijiste Kyubi. _\- Mirando a Kurama con una mirada asesina que hizo que Kurama se pusiera tieso ante dicha mirada. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Nada, yo no dije nada. _\- Diciendo esto un poco asustado. -_

 **Yami:** Bien eso fue lo que creí oír.

 **Naruto:** Yami-san estate lista comenzare con a liberarlo.

 **Yami:** Hai.

Naruto en eso comenzó a concentrarse por unos minutos mientras que Yami estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría al igual que las demás Deidades y Kurama, hasta que Naruto coloco su mano en el Sello donde tenía almacenado dicho Chakra y comenzó a liberarse del Sello mientras que Yami comenzaba a reunir dicho Chakra y comenzaba a formar una pequeña esfera de color oscuro, así duro el procedimiento por varios minutos hasta que lograron ver como el Chakra termino de salir del Sello y Yami terminaba de almacenar todo el Chakra en la esfera mientras que se había formado, tras unos instantes después la esfera dio un pequeño destello oscuro que segó temporalmente a todos y al final vieron como un pequeño orbe Negro en las manos de Yami.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Bien ya está uno ahora solo falta el segundo.

 **Shinigami:** Muy bien denme un poco de espacio para poder concentrarme. _\- Colocándose en la pose de loto mientras flotaba en el aire. -_ Ok, solamente lo diré una vez Naruto cuando el Chakra comience a salir de mi tu tendrás que retener dicho Chakra para que no se propague.

 **Naruto:** Entendido Shinigami-san.

En ese instante Shinigami cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse mientras que con su mano derecha comenzó a buscar dentro de su Kimono algo hasta que de este logro sacar un Tanto con el cual se cortó un poco en su abdomen y comenzó a liberar parte del Chakra del Kurama, tras lo cual Naruto rápidamente activo su Dōjutsu Kouton.

 **Naruto:** Kouton: Serafinshīrudo (Elemento Luz: Escudo Serafín). _\- Formando lo que parecía una barrera que lograba brillar un poco y comenzaba a contener el Chakra de Kurama. -_ Ya estas lista Hikari-san. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Deidad. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Otra que solamente se encuentra preparada, porque al igual que la otra dudo que sea lista. _\- Diciéndolo en un susurro para que no fuera escuchado por la Deidad. -_

 **Hikari:** Que fue lo que dijiste Kyubi. _\- Mirando a Kurama con una dulce mirada al igual que con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Kurama se pusiera tieso ante dicha mirada. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Nada, yo no dije nada. _\- Diciendo esto un poco asustado. –_

 **Hikari:** Bien eso fue lo que creí oír.

 **Naruto:** Hikari-san estate atenta acá.

 **Hikari:** Entendido Naruto.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Haaa, _\- Dando un pequeño respiro. -_ mujeres tenían que ser al fin de cuenta.

 **Hikari y Yami:** Dijiste algo Kyubi. _\- Provocando que a Kurama comenzada a sudar a cantaros mientras veía las dulces miradas al igual que las dulces sonrisas que hacían Yami y Hikari. -_

 **Naruto (Kurama):** No, yo no dije nada.

 **Hikari y Yami:** Eso creímos escuchar.

Tras esa pequeña discusión tanto Naruto como Hikari comenzaron a concentrarse más en la elaboración del orbe mientras que Shinigami hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder liberar parte del Chakra de Kurama que tenía Sellado dentro suyo, mientras que Yami quien aún tenía dicho orbe entre sus manos y que al igual que Kurama se encontraban atentos a todo lo que ocurría, y ver como Hikari junto con el Jutsu de Naruto comenzaba a reunir y a formar una pequeña esfera de color blanca, el procedimiento al igual que el anterior duro varios minutos hasta que lograron ver Hikari indicaba a Shinigami que había sido suficiente Chakra por lo que este detuvo el flujo del Chakra y cerro la herida mientras que Hikari terminaba de almacenar todo el Chakra en la esfera que se había formado, tras unos instantes después la esfera dio un pequeño destello blanco que segó temporalmente a todos y al final vieron como un pequeño orbe Blanco en las manos de Hikari.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Muy bien ahora que ya termino todo yo me retiro. – Desapareciendo el Kage Bunshin y Kurama volvía al interior de Naruto.

 **Hikari:** En efecto y como dijo la bola de pelos nosotros también nos retiramos no sin antes darte esto antes _\- Dándole el Orbe Blanco. -_ así que cuídalo bien.

 **Naruto:** Gracias eso hare.

 **Yami:** Y solo por si acaso, si esa bola de pelos hace algo indebido no dudes en llamarnos y con gusto nos hacernos unas lindas bufandas con todas sus lindas colitas de Zorro. – Entregándole _el Orbe Negro mientras que en el interior Kurama estaba abrazando sus colas y al mismo tiempo tenía un leve enojo en su rostro. -_ Muy bien cuida este orbe con toda tu responsabilidad y rescata a esa linda chica.

Dándole unos codazos en las costillas y mirándolo de manera traviesa mientras que Naruto se ponía todo colorado por dicho comentario.

 **Shinigami:** Por ultimo Naruto, se me había pasado decirte gracias a una habilidad que posee la Espada Dragón de canalizar Chakra gracias a los orbes también puedes imbuirla en Chakra de Kurama.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por el dato de la espada Shinigami-san y gracias a ustedes también Yami-san, Hikari-san. _\- Después Shinigami hizo aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical y abriera nuevamente un portal de color Morado por el cual entraron Shinigami, Hikari y Yami tras las cuales el portal se cerró. -_ Bien ya tengo ambas orbes así que lo mejor sería que las guarde por separado de las demás orbes y así dar una sorpresa más adelante.

Guardándolas en uno de los Sellos de Almacenamiento, tras lo cual emprendió nuevamente su camino dentro del Monte Koryū con rumbo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Akari por el cual tras avanzar un par de minutos se encontró una caverna con un lago al cual Naruto se acercó y pudo apreciar que el lago parecía ser realmente más profundo de lo que aparentaba, cuando de pronto aparecieron más criaturas con las que se había enfrentado antes.

 **Naruto:** QUE NUNCA SE ACABAN ESTAS COSAS. _\- Diciendo todo esto con una gran ira y enojo emprendiendo nuevamente un ataque en contra de ellas junto con la Espada Dragón en la mano izquierda la cual comenzó a imbuirla en Chakra de Kurama y desenfundaba su Katana con la mano derecha atacándolos junto con su estilo de Kenjutsu Doble –_

 **Naruto:** Oye Kurama, me vas a dejar toda la diversión a mi o quieres salir un rato y divertirte un poco tu también.

 **Kurama:** Jajajaja, hasta la pregunta me ofende, anda déjame salir y divertirme un rato.

Por lo que Naruto decidió repeler los ataque más cercanos a él y así poder dar un gran salto con el cual pudo tomar un poco de distancia de las criaturas y hacer rápidamente una secuencia de Sellos con las manos

 **Naruto:** Meiton: Bodi-ka no Jutsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Jutsu: División de Cuerpo). – Tras lo dicho comenzó a surgir de su brazo un segundo Naruto el cual era idéntico al original incluyendo en la ropa simulando que era un Clon Normal. - Muy bien Kurama puedes tomar el control del otro cuerpo como lo haces siempre.

 **Kurama:** No me lo tienes que decir siempre mocoso.

Al cual dicho Clon comenzó a cambiarles algunos rasgos faciales notorios como el crecimiento de un par de colmillos al igual que sus ojos se habían cambiado a un color completamente Rojo y sus pupilas se las tenía rasgadas, sus uñas se habían transformado a lo que parecían unas garras, mientras que a Naruto

Guardaba ambas armas mientras a él se le formaba un manto rojo de Chakra con tres colas y comenzaban notarse los mismos rasgos que se la habían formado al Clon y luego ambos comenzaban a poner en la misma pose de cuatro patas.

 **Naruto:** Kitsune no Mai (Danza del Zorro)

Tras lo cual y con un gran impulso de sus piernas y brazos ambos se lanzan en dirección hacia las diversas criaturas esquivando con gran facilidad los cortes de estas, mientras que ambos destrozaban sin ningún tipo de piedad alguna hacia las criaturas, cuando de pronto del lago que había en ese lugar se vio emerger al enorme Genryū de Agua dando un rugido que alerto tanto a Naruto como a Kurama quienes tras escuchar dicho rugido dieron un salto hacia lados opuestos al ver como el Genryū les había lanzado un disparo de agua desde su boca el cual elimino varias criaturas.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Naruto encárgate de él, _\- Para que luego se le formara una gran sonrisa la cual demostraba que no tendría nada de misericordia. -_ yo me encargo de estos bastardos.

 **Naruto:** Entendido Kurama. - _Tomando la Espada Dragón de donde la tenía colocada y al mismo tiempo esta se imbuía con el Chakra de Kurama, mientras que el enorme Dragón comenzaba a dar lanzar diversos ataques de agua con las aletas delanteras con forma de olas las cuales Naruto rápidamente esquivaba al igual que Kurama pero a diferencia del resto de las criaturas estas solamente se quedaban en su lugar debido a que nos les afectaban dicho ataque, mientras que Naruto tenía un poco de dificultad para acercarse al Genryū.-_ Rayos no me le puedo acercar. _\- cuando de pronto el enorme Dragón volvió a lanzar un gran rugido lo cual ocasiono que aparecieran diversas criaturas enfrente del Genryū. -_ Maldición es en serio este también puede llamar a esas molestias. _\- Tras lo cual Naruto comenzó a combatir con las criaturas que habían aparecido mientras que evitaba los disparos de agua que salían disparados hacia Naruto destrozando alguna que otra criatura en su camino las cuales parecían sustituirse por otra una vez que caía alguna. -_ RAAAAA, YA ME TIENEN BIEN ARTOS TODOS USTEDEEESSS, _\- Activando su_ _Dōjutsu Meiton nuevamente mientras guardaba rápidamente su Katana en su funda al igual que la Espada Dragón en donde la traía antes, para que así rápidamente juntara ambas manos. –_ Kurama apártate. _\- Llamando la atención de su compañero que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr a resguardarse. -_ Meiton: Bakuhatsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Onda Expansiva). _\- Extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados lanzando una enorme onda de oscuridad que surgió del cuerpo de Naruto la cual se iba agrandando golpeando a las diversas criaturas las cuales fueron desapareciendo tras haberles absorbido por completo el Chakra que poseían, tras ver esto el enorme Genryū decidió sumergirse en el enorme lago así evitando que la muralla lo golpeara al enorme Genryū a este no le ocurrió nada más que debilitarse un poco. Tras haber derrotado a todas las criaturas, Naruto comienza a juntar las manos mientras que la onda regresaba hacia Naruto y se introdujera dentro de este._

Mientras que el enorme Genryū surgía nuevamente del lago que parecía estar un poco enojado tras escuchar el rugido que había lanzado apareciendo nuevas criaturas tras Naruto y luego comenzaba a lanzar diversos ataques de agua.

 **Naruto:** Mierda. _\- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de poder esquivar los ataques del Genryū que venían con una mayor velocidad hacia él además del ataque de las criaturas. -_ Muy bien ya me arte. _\- En ese momento Naruto rápidamente tomo con su mano izquierda la Espada Dragón mientras que con la Mano derecha comenzó a buscar entre la bolsa donde se encontraban los diversos orbes cosa que se le dificultaba un poco ya que aún se encontraba evitando los ataques por ambos lados hasta que de pronto apareció Kurama frente a él._

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Naruto tu enfócate en aquel yo me encargo de estos. _\- Recibiendo un rápido asentimiento por parte de Naruto. -_

Naruto rápidamente se alejó de su compañero que se enfrentaba a la criaturas por lo que solo se dedicó a esquivar los ataques del Genryū con mayor facilidad dándole mayor facilidad para buscar el orbe de Tierra, el cual tras haberlo tomado rápidamente lo coloco en el hueco de la espada y así comenzar a atacar en contra del Genryū con la Espada en la mano izquierda que estaba imbuida en Chakra Doton que cubrió a la espada gracias al orbe de afinidad y a la vez se volvía un poco de una tonalidad un poco rojiza al mezclarse con el Chakra de Kurama mientras que el Genryū lo atacaba con diferentes movimientos ofensivos de agua los cuales Naruto esquivaba algunos con facilidad y otros con un poco de dificultad haciendo que algunos acertaran, tras estar frente al Genryū, Naruto ataco sin detenerse con diferentes cortes con la Espada Dragón, el Genryū emitía rugidos de dolor debido a la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo.

 **Naruto:** Mierda tengo que deshacerme pronto de este Chakra extra que absorbí pronto, no sé cuánto más pueda durar con él.

El Genryū siguió lanzando ataques de Agua sin descanso en contra de Naruto con el fin de destruirlo, durante uno de sus ataque el Genryū se sumergió de nuevo y resurgió produciendo una gran ola la cual Naruto no podría esquivarla por lo que rápidamente por lo que decidió hacer unos Sellos de manos rápidos.

 **Naruto:** KURAMA. _\- Llamando la atención de Kurama quien tras ver la enorme ola se deshizo de las criaturas a su alrededor y se lanzó corriendo hacia Naruto quien había colocado una de sus manos en el suelo. -_ Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Elemento Madera: Pared Esférica de Madera).

Creando una cúpula con la ayuda de algunos pilares de madera que surgieron desde el suelo los cuales fueron creados y reforzados con la ayuda del Chakra que anteriormente había absorbido Naruto, protegiéndose de dicha enorme ola la cual hizo crujir un poco a la cúpula de madera al chocar con esta, tras haber pasado la enorme ola Kurama se lanzó en contra de las criaturas que se dirigían hacia ellos mientras que Naruto había hecho unos nuevos Sellos con las manos.

 **Naruto:** Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra).

Introduciéndose en el suelo sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, en ese momento el Genryū lanzo otro de sus ataques de agua de su boca ocasionando que el muro se destruyera demostrando que no había nadie tras esta y dando a entender que el Naruto original se había lanzado al ataque mientras que el Clon se había desvanecido, por lo que se dispuso a atacar al Naruto que se enfrentaba a las criaturas cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso sale del suelo Naruto acertando un golpe en el Genryū el cual lo derribo por unos momentos lo cual no desaprovecho Naruto y prosiguió con los cortes con la espada hasta que logro acertar un corte letal y contundente en la punta de la nariz creando así que Genryū lanzara un gran rugido de dolor logrando que se mostrara una luz brillante como con el anterior Genryū que pos consecuencia lo debilito tanto que estaba desorientado a punto de caerse nuevamente, por lo que no podía dejar pasar ese momento en que el Genryū bajo la guardia, Naruto sabía que era una oportunidad única y no podía desaprovecharla saliendo rápidamente en contra del Genryū a toda velocidad aprovechando la debilidad de Genryū que aún estaba desorientado, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca dio un gran salto hacia el Genryū creando un gran corte horizontal con ayuda de la espada imbuida en Chakra Doton provocando que el Genryū emitiera un gran quejido mientras caía y se disolvía en el agua, mientras que dentro de la bolsa que portaba en la cintura una segunda orbe comenzaba a brillar débilmente a comparación de las restantes tres que se encontraban a su alrededor.

 **Mientras tanto con Kuroma**

Un Segundo pilar de los Cinco pilares que se encontraban alrededor del Templo Ritual comenzaba a brillar y a desbordar agua desde la parte cóncava del pilar simulando a la caída de agua de una fuente cubriendo completamente al pilar dejando solamente a la vista una especie cóncava.

 **Kuroma:** Parece que también ya ha podido vencer al Genryū de Agua, _\- Mirando hacia Akari quien aun permanecía atada al pilar. -_ Creo que cuando termine de derrotar a lo Genryū y obtenga los orbes tendré que darle las gracias por el gran trabajo que hizo además de compensarlo viendo como destruyo todo en este mundo, además de poder esclavizar a algunos para que hagan lo que yo quiera y al final lo destruya a él también después de que vea como soy el conquistador de este mundo.

 ***Akari:** Naruto-kun. Derramando una pequeña lagrima mientras permanecía con la cabeza hacia abajo.

 **Kuroma:** Bueno solo faltan tres Genryūs más y conseguir los orbes que posiblemente traiga aquella persona.

 **Kenjutsu**

Uzumaki Ryū: (Estilo Uzumaki: Torbellino de Doble Filo).- El usuario coloca ambos brazos en forma recta/horizontal colocando el filo de ambas espada hacia direcciones encontradas, por decir el filo de la espada de la mano derecha hacia el frente, mientras que el filo de la espada de la mano izquierda hacia atrás, después comience a girar a gran velocidad en contra de las manecillas del reloj (en este caso), logrando crear un gran tornado que gracias a su fuerza atrae a sus enemigos hacia este y al comenzar a hacer contacto comienza a ser cortado.

Uzumaki Ryū: Shimai Mai (Estilo Uzumaki: Danza Gemela).- El usuario coloca ambas piernas poco flexionadas al comienzo de dicha técnica, la pierna derecha permanece al frente y la pierna izquierda atrás, su brazo izquierdo sostiene una Espada apuntando rectamente hacia el oponente, mientras que su brazo derecho esta poco curvado sobre su cabeza sosteniendo una segunda Espada, al atacar lanza un corte en forma horizontal con la Espada que sostiene con su mano derecha, seguido de un giro en su propio eje y dar un segundo golpe con horizontal con la espada de la mano izquierda, mientras que para defenderse de algún ataque se cubre con ambas Espadas formando una "X" y luego repele el ataque empujándolos con ambas espadas.

Hola a Todos como han estado perdonen por no haber podido subir el capítulo con anterioridad pero aun cuando estuve de vacaciones no pude avanzar casi nada al capítulo debido a unos pendientes que tenía que terminar de la Universidad ya que me pospusieron un examen para este regreso de clases que es el Lunes y hasta apenas ahora acabo de terminar el capítulo, además se deberán estar preguntando por qué el capítulo lo subí hoy y no el Domingo, bueno la respuesta es simple, el Sábado estaré completamente ocupado ya que pienso ir a la convención de Comic que habrá acá en donde vivo y no me encontrare disponible ese día y el Domingo será la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis familiares así que no estaré disponible ese día por lo que decidí publicarlo el día de hoy, otra cosa como vieron aún falta que Naruto luche contra tres Genryus por lo que en el siguiente capítulo se definirá todo incluyendo la parte de Kuroma y el regreso a la aldea y sobre algunos comentarios que leí en el capítulo anterior:

 **OTAKUFire** : Primeramente gracias por leer mi Fic y la verdad con respeto a tu opinión sobre la cantidad de chicas en el Harem de Naruto y no me lo tomes a mal pero he leído Fic's en lo que mi Harem se queda un poco corto, por lo que es posible que meta a unas cuantas más que ya tengo en mente, hasta ahorita solamente van confirmadas 8 que serán las prometidas de Naruto de las cuales 5 ya las conocen, 2 aun no las he mencionado y no se sabrán hasta dentro de mucho, pero mucho más adelante y la ultima la había contemplado pero no sabía si meterla o no pero me gustaría darte la noticia que te tomare la palabra y meteré también a Shion y con respecto a Sakura no la veo como prometida de Naruto por lo que no la incluiré.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dado desde el primer capítulo, valla que tu pareces ser un brujo o algo porque casi siempre en tus comentarios logras saber lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente Cap. jajajaja, y con respecto a la Espada Dragón pues Naruto no se la quedara.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios a ti también, desde los inicios de mi FF, con respecto a lo que decías que Naruto es el elegido del Clan Ryū, no lo es solamente es alguien a quien Akari le tiene suficiente confianza como para que le permita usar la Espada Dragón que ya que una condición para que puedan usar esta espada es que el usuario deba poseer sin ningún inconvenientes el portador debe tener niveles excepcionalmente altos de Chakra, como lo son el Clan Ryū, el Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki además de Fuu ya que aunque no sea parte de ninguno de estos tres Clanes ella es igual que Naruto en el ámbito de ser una Jinchūriki y tener a la disposición el Chakra de Chōmei

Bueno sé que este es el primer capítulo en el que contesto algunos Reviews, para el siguiente capítulo y como dije más arriba el Lunes regreso a mis deberes por lo que no sé cuánto me tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo pero tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.

Muy bien los dejo a todos y como dice uno de los mejores comediantes que el mundo pudo tener Roberto Gómez Bolaños alias Chespirito "Todos tenemos un rincón especial cuando queremos soñar".


	17. 17- Integración de un nuevo Clan

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 16 Al rescate de Akari Parte 2**

 **Anteriormente**

El Segundo pilar de los Cinco pilares que se encontraban alrededor del Templo Ritual comenzaba a brillar y a desbordar agua desde la parte cóncava del pilar simulando la caída de agua de una fuente cubriéndolo completamente dejando solamente a la vista una especie cóncava.

 **Kuroma:** Parece que también ya ha podido vencer al Genryū de Agua, _\- Mirando hacia Akari quien aún permanecía atada al pilar. -_ Creo que cuando termine de derrotar al Genryū y obtenga los orbes tendré que darle las gracias por el gran trabajo que hizo y compensarlo viendo como destruyo todo en este mundo, además de poder esclavizar a algunos para que hagan lo que yo quiera y al final destruirlo a él también después de que vea como seré el conquistador de este mundo.

 ***Akari:** Naruto-kun. Derramando una pequeña lagrima mientras permanecía con la cabeza hacia abajo. (Por arreglar en el capítulo subido)

 **Kuroma:** Bueno solo faltan tres Genryūs más y así poder conseguir los orbes que posiblemente traiga aquella persona.

 **Actualidad Monte Koryū**

Tras haber derrotado al Genryū de Agua, Naruto regresa a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que el Chakra se desaparece, tras ir dejando de usar el Chakra de Kurama mientras guardaba el orbe de Doton dentro de la bolsa con colocándolo con los demás y colocaba la espada donde la había estado trayendo, mientras se giraba con un poco de velocidad para ver en que más podía ayudar a Kurama con las criaturas restantes, pero en lugar de poder ayudar solamente se le formo una sonrisa que no se notó gracias a la máscara que le cubría su boca, observando como Kurama se encontraba limpiándose uno de los dientes con ayuda de una de sus garras mientras estaba sentado sobre los restos de las criaturas jugando a lanzar hacia arriba la cabeza de una de las criaturas que había destrozado con su mano derecha, mientras que el codo del brazo izquierdo reposaba en su pierna izquierda y su cabeza la descansaba en su mano izquierda.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Hmmm, ya era hora de que acabaras con esa cosa.

 **Naruto:** Veo que tú también realmente te divertiste con esas cosas, bien qué tal si te diviertes un poco más y me ayudas a derrotar a los tres Genryū restantes.

Solo recibió un bufido por parte de Kurama como respuesta dejando de limpiarse los dientes y le sonreía maliciosamente mientras dejaba de jugar con el cráneo y lo rompía con la mano haciéndolo en pedazos, se colocó de pie y se puso en marcha junto con Naruto adentrándose nuevamente por el camino dentro del Monte Koryū que los dirigía al centro de este y donde se encontraba Akari, tras unos minutos e ir avanzando por el camino que por curiosidad cada vez lograba sentirse más caliente.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Por lo que veo nos estamos acercando cada vez más al siguiente lugar de encuentro.

Señalando las pequeñas lagunas con magma, además de comenzarse a ver algunas cuantas grietas las cuales se encontraba emanando vapores de azufre realmente calientes.

 **Naruto:** Kurama, no me digas que nos acercamos a lo que parece ser un volcán subterráneo y nos podemos convertir en asados.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Por lo que veo y siento creo que estas en lo cierto, esto en cualquier momento puede arder y acabaremos rostizados.

 **Naruto:** KURAMA, _\- Alzando un poco la voz, mientras se golpeaba el rostro con la palma de la mano en señal de resignación. -_ te dije que no me lo dijeras

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Jajajaja.

Tras seguir su camino durante varios minutos después por los diversos túneles del Monte Koryū logran encontrar una caverna con lo que parecía ser un enorme lago de magma junto con algunas cascadas de magma que caían sobre este y algunos ríos de magma, se detuvieron unos momentos para recuperarse, mientras tanto, aparecieron diversas criaturas de piedras las cuales poseían un color rojizo debido a la gran temperatura que había en el ambiente y por lo caliente que debían de estar a altas temperaturas, por lo que Naruto rápidamente inflaba su pecho mientras hacia una secuencia de Sellos con sus manos.

 ***Naruto:** Gracias al viejo de Tobirama que dejo esta técnica en uno de sus pergaminos entre las cosas de la biblioteca personal de Obaasan.

 **Naruto:** Suiton: Teppōdama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua). _\- Lanzando un gran disparo de agua en contra de las criaturas con lo que dicho disparo tras hacer contacto en contra de varias criaturas el agua rápidamente se evaporo demostrando que todas se encontraban a una gran temperatura que podía lastimarlos, cuando de pronto apareció de entre el enorme lago de Magma el Genryū de Fuego, mientras tomaba la Espada Dragón lo más rápido posible, dándose cuenta de esto Genryū rápidamente hizo emerger algunos chorros de fuego desde el suelo provocando que Naruto tuviera que esquivar un chorro debajo de él perdiendo la Espada Dragón de su mano. -_ Maldición, _\- Fue lo único que pudo decir tras haber perdido la espada y el Genryū la atrapo en el aire entre un de sus patas mientras que Naruto esquivaba los ataques del Genryū. -_ Hey Kurama por favor ayúdame con esto un poco.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Si pudiera lo haría pero que no ves que estoy batallando con estas cosas ya que si me dejo que me toquen es posible que me quemen por completo.

Mientras tanto el Genryū seguía lanzando sus ataques de fuego que consistían en crear pilares de fuego o ráfagas de fuego con ayuda de sus patas delanteras al igual que mandando grandes bolas de fuego hacia Naruto impidiéndole el paso hacia la Espada, mientras Naruto con dificultad esquivaba los ataques o los contrarrestaba con la ayuda del Jutsu Teppōdama produciendo algunas nubes de vapor tras chocar con los ataques de Fuego, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea a Naruto así que durante el siguiente disparo del Genryū, Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de Chakra para volver a utilizar el Teppōdama en contra de los ataques del Genryū.

 **Naruto:** Suiton: Teppōdama.

Lanzando un gran disparo de agua en contra de una gran bola de fuego al momento de entrar en contacto con el agua ambas se deshicieron formando una gran nube de vapor impidiendo la vista de todo mundo. El Genryū emitió un gran rugido dispersando dicha neblina, sin poder observar a Naruto que se encontraba frente a él, así que rápidamente empezó a buscarlo con su mirada hasta que logro ver como diversos Naruto caían desde el techo hacia el Genryū que al verlos dio un golpe con la cola a todos ellos acertando el golpe que se deshicieron en agua y cayo rápidamente sobre este empapándolo por completo debilitándolo un poco, mientras Naruto y otro Clon rápidamente se colocaban ambos lados del Genryū, mientras hacían unos Sellos con las manos.

 **Naruto y Clon:** Raigeki (Ataque Eléctrico).

Creando ambos una corriente eléctrica que se extendió y se dirigió por todo el lugar cuyo objetivo es el Genryū provocando que este emitiera un gran rugido de dolor mientras caía al suelo dejando al descubierto la Espada que tenía atrapada Naruto la tomo rápidamente aprovechando la debilidad del Genryū empezando con diversos cortes con la espada imbuida con el Chakra Suiton hasta que logro acertar un corte letal y contundente en la punta de la nariz creando así que Genryū lanzara un gran rugido de dolor emanando una luz brillante como los anteriores Genryūs que como consecuencia lo debilito tanto que estaba desorientado a punto de caerse nuevamente, por lo que no podía dejar pasar ese momento en que el Genryū bajo la guardia, Naruto sabía que era una oportunidad única y no podía desaprovecharla saliendo rápidamente en contra del Genryū a toda velocidad aprovechando la debilidad de Genryū que aún estaba desorientado, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca dio un gran corte horizontal con ayuda de la espada imbuida en Chakra Suiton provocando que el Genryū emitiera un gran quejido mientras caía y se disolvía en llamaradas en el magma, mientras que dentro de la bolsa que portaba en la cintura un tercer orbe comenzaba a brillar débilmente a comparación de las dos restantes que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Para luego así voltearse hacia Kurama y ver cómo había terminado con todas las criaturas también mientras que se mostraba un poco agotado y con algunas quemaduras las cuales comenzaban a sanar lentamente, mientras que Naruto iba a hacer un comentario cuando este lo detuvo.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Mejor no digas nada y sigamos con el recorrido.

Mientras ambos emprendían su camino contra el siguiente Genryū Naruto no pudo evitar decir lo que había estado pensando.

 **Naruto:** Oye Kurama solamente iba a decir que durante algunos días he tenido una idea con la cual podría mejorar el Taijutsu que me enseñaste.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Cállate y mejor no digas estupideces que no estoy de humor, además como podrías mejorar algo que es perfecto.

 **Naruto:** Fácil, Kurama, ya que desde hace tiempo me ha llamado un poco la atención y quería preguntarte si se podía llevar el Taijutsu a otro Nivel si somos capaces de agregarles Chakra elemental en nuestros ataques.

Ocasionando que Kurama tras escuchar esto se sorprendiera por dicho comentario y se callera rodando en el suelo por unos metros, mientras que Naruto se detenía bruscamente y comenzaba a carcajearse al ver como Kurama se había caído y golpeado al mismo tiempo que se regañaba por no habérsele ocurrido eso desde hace varios siglos antes.

 **Mientras tanto con Kuroma**

Un Tercer pilar de los Cinco pilares que se encontraban alrededor del Templo Ritual comenzaba a brillar y a cubrirse completamente de llamas dejando libre la parte cóncava del pilar.

 **Kuroma:** Con la caída del Genryū de Fuego que acaba de derrotar es cuestión de tiempo para que le dé las gracias por el gran trabajo que hizo, jajajaja.

 ***Akari:** Naruto-kun…

 **Kuroma:** Bueno solo faltan dos Genryūs más jajajaja.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

Todo mundo tanto Ninjas como los civiles se encontraban en las labores de reconstrucción, al igual que se encontraban prevenidos por cualquier otro ataque hacia la aldea mientras que el Hospital Tsunade, Shizune, además para sorpresa de algunos tanto Karin, Hinata, Ino también se encontraban ayudado en lo que podían ya sea trayendo algunas cosas a los doctores o enfermeras o hasta incluso atendiendo algunas heridas menores ya que en estos momentos el Hospital se encontraba un poco escaso de personal, por lo que Tsunade no dudo en pedirle ayuda a sus alumnas.

Cuando de pronto un hombre quien portaba una larga túnica holgada, con magas largas y un Haori de color Marrón, además de poseer un pelo largo de color negro, ojos como lo muestran cada miembro del mismo Clan que Hinata, se acerca a Hinata que se encuentra terminando de ayudar a unas enfermeras con al pasarle algunos medicamentos y gasas.

 **¿?:** Hinata, te concedí el permiso de que entrenaras con Tsunade-sama pero en estos momentos es necesario que te encuentres en la Mansión Hyūga con tu Clan.

 **Hinata:** Lo lamento Otousan pero mi deber como una Kunoichi Medica es cuidar a todos los aldeanos en todo lo que necesite.

 **Hiashi:** Primero que nada tú no eres una Kunoichi todavía por lo que no tienes esa responsabilidad además de que si no mejoras en tus entrenamientos y sigues así de débil dudo que llegues a hacerlo por lo que no me quedara de otra que usar eso.

Cuando Shizune logro percatarse de este acto y ver como Hinata se iba del lugar realmente triste cosa que la preocupo un poco pero fue detenida por la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

 **¿?:** Déjalos ir en paz Shizune, será mejor que no nos metamos en lo que no nos incumbe.

 **Shizune:** Pero Tsunade-sama

Pero no pudo decir nada más Shizune debido a que Tsunade negó con su cabeza

 **Tsunade:** Sé que no es lo correcto pero será mejor dejarlo pasar por el momento y que nosotras sigamos con lo nuestro, aquí hay más gente que nos necesita.

Por lo que Shizune ya resignada asintió con la cabeza y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

 **Con Naruto**

Tanto Naruto como Kurama ya habían recorrido un extenso camino en el cual tuvieron que ir escalando unas partes del Monte Koryū hasta que lograron ver al final de un corredor una luz que por lo que se prepararon para cualquier cosa, tras salir después del camino lograron ver una gran planicie rocosa junto con un gran acantilado que daba una gran vista hacia el pie del Monte Koryū donde el viento soplaba con gran fuerza debido a la altura provocando una ligera tormenta de arena, mientras observaban el lugar lograron ver al otro lado de la planicie donde se encontraban la continuación del camino a través de una cueva, cuando de pronto fueron arrastrados hacia atrás por una gran ventisca que los impulsaba hacia el acantilado y al mismo tiempo despejaba un poco la tormenta de arena dejando ver al enorme Genryū de Viento

 **Naruto:** Kurama anda vamos tras el de una vez.

Recibiendo un bufido por parte de este mientras asumían su pose de Taijutsu y en sus brazos y piernas se imbuían en Chakra Katon para después ambos lanzarse en contra del Genryū de Viento al mismo tiempo.

 **Naruto / Naruto (Kurama):** Kitsune no Mai (Danza del Zorro).

Lanzándose contra el Genryū de Viento quien les lanzaba diversas ráfagas de aire y embestidas desde el cielo, las cuales esquivaban bien y algunas a duras penas ya que cuando no lograba esquivar los ataques que de viento este aprovechaba para embestirlos y rasguñarlos con sus Garras.

 **Naruto:** Maldito ya me tiene realmente arto.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Kurama se encontraban protegidos de los diversos tornados que se encontraba lanzando el Genryū de Viento tras una pared de Elemento Doton que había creado Naruto.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Alguna brillante idea.

Naruto se quedaba pensando ante una posible solución cuando de pronto Coloca Chakra en uno de sus Sellos en su muñequera y de este saca una esfera Negra.

 **Naruto:** Creo que es hora de que veamos de que son capaces estas cosas no lo crees Kurama.

Para luego quitarle la Orbe de Chakra Katon y colocarle el de (Luz), pero antes de colocarlo Kurama lo detiene.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Espera una vez que uses ese orbe no te dará tiempo de cambiarlo por otro que es lo que harás entonces.

Por lo que a Naruto se le ideo una idea rápidamente mientras realizaba Sellos con las manos.

 **Naruto:** Tōken Ryū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombras Espada Dragón) _\- Creando así una segunda espada, la cual se la dio a Kurama junto con el orbe Meiton, no sin antes colocara nuevamente la orbe de Chakra Katon. -_ Sé que esta Espada no es la original pero creo que debe de funcionar igual por lo que pido de tu ayuda para que me ayudes a distraerlo mientras yo voy y lo golpeo.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Nani, piensas usarme como carnada para que tú logres darle un golpe me niego.

 **Naruto:** Entonces si tienes otro plan soy todo oídos.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Esta bien lo hare pero con esta ya será otra de las que me debes por salvar tu pellejo. _\- Saliendo detrás de la muralla que estaba por desquebrajarse llamando la atención del Genryū de Viento el cual poso su atención sobre Kurama para así rápidamente -_ (Elemento Luz: Escudo de Serafin). _-Haciendo un pequeño escudo de Luz con el que se protegió pero a la vez fue atrapado en el pequeño tornado haciéndolo girar. -_ Me las pagaras NARUTOOO.

Diciendo esto con gran enojo mientras desaparecía el Clon junto con la réplica de la Espada dejando cayendo el orbe Blanco que poseía Kurama en las arenas, mientras que a Naruto se le formaba una gota estilo anime mientras salía de su escondite y le lanzaba un Jutsu con la Espada Dragón para evitar la tardanza de realizar los Sellos con las manos y que el Genryū no pudiera hacer nada en contra de él.

 **Naruto:** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego).

Haciendo que de la Espada emergiera una gran bola de fuego la cual dio directo contra el Genryū quien emitió un gran rugido tras haber recibido dicho ataque mientras que Naruto regresaba a la superficie arenosa donde tras ver que el Genryū se encontraba distraído y a la vez se encontraba recuperándose a causa del ataque que había recibido de Naruto aprovecho para volver a saltar hacia el Genryū y así darle un nuevo golpe junto con la Espada Dragón en el rostro, la cual se encontraba imbuida en Chakra Katon ocasionando que nuevamente el Genryū emitiera un rugido de dolor para que después en la punta de la nariz del Genryū comenzara a resplandecer fue en ese momento que Naruto al lograr ver como resplandecía la punta de la nariz del Genryū de Viento el cual se encontraba realmente agotado a causa de la pelea, Naruto decidió lanzarse nuevamente contra el Genryū evitando los ataques que este le lanzaba para poder repeler a cierto pelirrubio, tras esquivar un último ataque y encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca del Genryū, Naruto dio un gran salto hacia el Genryū mientras este se preparaba para su próximo ataque, pero Naruto fue más rápido al dar un corte horizontal con Espada Dragón imbuida en Chakra Katon provocando que el Genryū emitiera un gran quejido mientras caía y se disolvía en corrientes de aire, mientras que dentro de la bolsa que portaba en la cintura un cuarto orbe comenzaba a brillar débilmente al igual que el resto que se encontraba igual a diferencia de solo una que no ha sufrido ningún cambio, tras lo cual Naruto se dirigió hacia donde supuestamente había caído la orbe para encontrarla a medio enterrar en la arena.

 **Mientras tanto con Kuroma**

Un Cuarto pilar y penúltimo de los Cinco pilares que se encontraban alrededor del Templo Ritual comenzaba a brillar y a cubrirse completamente de una gran cantidad de Viento dejando solamente libre la parte cóncava del pilar.

 **Kuroma:** Bien todo va muy bien Akari _\- Diciendo esto ante el nuevo pilar que se cubría con Viento para luego mirar en dirección hacia Akari quien aún permanecía atada al pilar. -_ ya solo falta un Genryū mas y acabaré con todo el mundo no sin antes el darle las gracias por el gran trabajo que hizo, jajajaja.

 ***Akari:** Naruto-kun…

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba recorriendo su camino en búsqueda de Akari el camino era una enorme cueva la cual se encontraba casi a oscuras donde casi no se podía distinguir más allá de su mano, además de que durante su recorrido Naruto sentía como la mayoría de las veces hacia un descenso en el nivel.

 **Naruto:** Hey Kurama como te encuentras.

Ocasionando que Kurama gruñera un poco molesto en medio del bosque en el paisaje mental de Naruto.

 **Kurama:** Y todavía lo preguntas cabeza hueca esa técnica con la Espada absorbió la mayoría del Chakra que le habías dado a ese Clon tuyo y un poco del mío.

 **Naruto:** Calma, calma compañero solo tranquilízate no fue para tanto.

 **Kurama:** QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO. _\- Dijo realmente aterrado sobresaltando a Naruto. -_ Si sabes que debido a esto no te ayudare en un buen rato durante la siguiente pelea en lo que recupero mi fuerza.

Alertando a Naruto tras saber que en las condiciones que se encontraba tendría que lidiar con el ultimo Genryū durante la mayoría de la pelea o en el peor de los casos durante toda esta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto logro llegar a lo que parecía ser un lugar bastante amplio el cual estaba completamente oscuro, hasta que en ese momento se fue iluminando poco a poco al ver como el Genryū aparecía y debido a la electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo iluminaba la enorme caverna que había a su alrededor demostrando lo amplio que era. Rápidamente tomo nuevamente la Espada Dragón y de entre los orbes saco la de Afinidad Fūton y la coloco en dicha Espada Dragón mientras se preparaba para la lucha en contra del Genryū de Rayo.

Fue en ese entonces que el Genryū soltó un rugido haciendo que del techo comenzaran a aparecer diversos rayos en dirección tanto horizontal y vertical, sorprendiendo a Naruto quien se encontraba esquivándolos hasta que en un descuido, más aparte a la velocidad que se movían uno logro darle, electrocutándolo y mandándolo contra una de las paredes rocosas del lugar, tras dicho golpe el enorme Genryū volvió a rugir mientras Naruto se levantaba nuevamente y se maldecía por recibir dicho golpe, pero rápidamente se sorprendió un poco al ver como el Genryū dejaba de emanar dicha electricidad que recorría por todo su cuerpo haciendo que el lugar se volviera casi completamente oscuro como cuando había recién llegado, ocasionando que se pusiera más alerta por los posibles ataques que vendrían y los cuales con comenzaron en tardar en aparecer nuevamente en forma vertical y horizontal logrando esquivarlos hasta que de pronto en una nueva oleada y tras intentar de esquivar los que venían de frente no noto como algunos venían cayendo en forma circular hacia el lugar que el ocasionando que topara contra una dichos rayos que se habían formado en forma circular alrededor de este.

*Naruto: MALDICION

Kurama: Tranquilízate mocoso

Naruto es fácil decirlo para ti bola de pelos tú no te encuentras aquí.

Kurama: NARUTO.

Naruto: ¿QUEEE?

Kurama: Primero tranquilízate y relájate, no nubles tu vista con la ira y segundo si no puedes usar uno de tus sentidos, PUES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO USAR LOS OTROS CUATRO SENTIDOS QUE TE QUEDAN Y PUEDES MEJORAR GRACIAS A MI MALDITO MOCOSO O INCLUSO PORQUE NO LO BUSCAS CON TU HABILIDAD DE RASTRO DE CHAKRA.

Exaltando a Naruto a causa del enorme grito y sermón que le había dado Kurama a Naruto, tras lo cual simplemente respiro profundo tras esquivar otra secuencia de rayos mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para así poder concentrarse y ver en qué dirección provenía el Chakra del Genryū que tras unos instantes logro encontrar y se fue en dirección hacia el enorme Genryū mientras esquivaba donde tras encontrar un leve brillo y saber que pertenecía a este por lo que rápidamente Naruto tomo con fuerza la Espada Dragón y con ayuda de esta lanzar un enorme Jutsu.

Naruto: Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)

Creando así una ráfaga de viento la cual se dirigió hacia el brillo que Naruto había visto y al poco tiempo se logró escuchar como el Genryū emitía un rugido de dolor mientras que su electricidad comenzaba a rodearlo nuevamente y se dirigía hacia Naruto mientras de su boca comenzaba a formarse lo que parecía ser una bola de electricidad para luego lanzarla con Naruto quien logró esquivarla dando un salto hacia atrás pero no pudo escapar de un golpe con una de las garras del Genryū mandándolo hacia atrás por el aire para luego recuperarse en el aire, para así lanzarse nuevamente contra el Genryū antes de que desapareciera nuevamente el cual no dejaba de mandar ataques contra Naruto y este esquivaba como podía mientras tomaba nuevamente con fuerza la Espada Dragón y se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo Jutsu hacia el Genryū.

Naruto: Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)

Bombardeándolo con diversas bala de aire comprimido que surgían de la Espada dando en diversas partes del cuerpo al Genryū que no paraba de emitir rugidos de dolor y caía hacia el suelo.

Mientras que de la punta de la nariz del Genryū comenzaba a resplandecer fue en ese momento que Naruto al lograr ver como resplandecía la punta de la nariz del Genryū de Trueno por lo que decidió lanzarse nuevamente contra el Genryū y encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca de este, Naruto dio un gran salto hacia el Genryū mientras este se levantaba del suelo y se preparaba para el ataque de Naruto, pero Naruto logro ser más rápido al dar un corte horizontal con Espada Dragón imbuida en Chakra Fūton provocando que el Genryū emitiera un gran quejido mientras caía y se deshacía en múltiples Rayos, mientras que dentro de la bolsa que portaba en la cintura el quinto y último orbe comenzaba a brillar débilmente al igual que el resto.

 **Mientras tanto con Kuroma**

El Quinto y último pilar que se encontraban alrededor del Templo Ritual comenzaba a brillar y a cubrirse completamente de una gran cantidad de Rayos dejando solamente libre la parte cóncava del pilar.

 **Kuroma:** Jajajaja, al parecer el mocoso logro derrotar a todos los Genryū por lo que solo debo ir y felicitarlo y apoderarme de todos los orbes y de la Espada jajajaja.

Desapareciendo en un Shunshin, mientras que a Akari se le comenzaba a formar unas lágrimas en los ojos.

 ***Akari:** Naruto-kun…

Con Naruto

Tras haber derrotado al enorme Genryū de Trueno quien se había desvanecido en una gran tormenta de rayos, y que Kurama se hubiera recuperado Naruto creo un nuevo Kage Bunshin en el cual le implemento gran cantidad de Chakra de Kurama y luego Kurama se apoderara de este.

Naruto: Bien Kurama, ya hemos derrotado a estas molestias _\- Comenzando a retirarse del lugar hacia donde se encontraba Akari. -_ será mejor irnos de este lugar y rescatar a Akari-chan.

Cuando de la nada apareció Kuroma por detrás de Naruto quien tras sentir la presencia de Kuroma, Naruto rápidamente se voltea pero este le da un golpe en la nuca ocasionando que caiga inconsciente y caía al suelo.

Naruto (Kurama): NARUTO.

Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras veía como Naruto caía al suelo boca abajo, mientras Kuroma le quitaba la Espada Dragón junto con la bolsa llena de orbes

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Maldito. _\- Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se lanzaba hacia Kuroma pero no pudo hacer nada tras ver como Kuroma había desaparecido en un Shunshin junto con los orbes y la Espada Dragón tras lo cual este fue rápidamente a auxiliar a Naruto quien se encontraba inconsciente. -_ Mocoso, vamos mocoso despierta de una maldita vez.

Kurama en esos momentos agitaba un poco a Naruto para que lograra despertar y reaccionara.

 **Naruto:** No Obaasan hoy no quiero ir a la academia, además no quiero salir y pasear al pulgoso de Kurama me da flojera.

Dicho comentario puso a Kurama en Shock para luego lanzarse en contra de Naruto.

 **Con Kuroma**

Mientras tanto dentro del Templo Kuroma aparecía con ayuda del Shunshin en mero en medio del Templo en el lugar del Ritual a varios metros de Akari, asustando un poco a Akari al ver como su hermano tenía en su poder tanto la Espada Dragón y la bolsa con los orbes.

 **Akari:** Naruto-kun.

Diciendo esto en un leve susurro que emanaba tristeza, pensando en que algo malo le había pasado a Naruto, también dicho susurro no pasó desapercibido por Kuroma el cual logro escuchar.

 **Kuroma:** Tranquila Akari, él está bien _\- Sorprendiendo un poco a Akari al darse cuenta de que Kuroma la había escuchado. -_ Pero pronto ya no lo estará porque pronto obtendré el poder que debí haber tenido hace algunas décadas para así poder vengar a nuestro Clan.

Preparándose para comenzar a hacer los últimos preparativos para el ritual en donde tomaría todo el poder de los orbes y Genryūs y poder convertirse en el Genryū de Luz.

 **Con Naruto**

Tanto Naruto y Kurama se encontraban corriendo hacia la dirección en donde provenía el Chakra de Akari y Kuroma, Naruto quien se encontraba un poco chamuscado y con algunos rasguños en su rostro mientras que Kurama se encontraba avanzando un poco molesto por la actitud de Naruto se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el templo.

 **Naruto:** En serio Kurama a veces te pasas de la raya.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Pues no te hubiera lanzado esa bola de fuego si tú te hubieras despertado cuando te hablaba además de que también te lo mereces por haber salido con esa estupidez mientras estabas inconsciente.

 **Naruto:** Pues perdóname, por eso pero como dijiste me encontraba inconsciente.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Ya cierra la maldita boca de una vez por todas y sigamos con el rescate de esa mocosa de una vez que ya no falta mucho por llegar.

 **Con Kuroma**

Kuroma ya casi había terminado los preparativos para el ritual, en este momento se encontraba colocando cada uno de los Orbes en sus respectivos pilares alrededor del Templo Ritual, los cuales cada uno de estos pilares se encontraban cubiertos por sus respectivos elementos, cuando solamente faltaba por que colocara el Orbe de Fūton y Katon la puerta de piedra de la entrada al Templo fue completamente destruida y en su lugar aparecieron tanto Naruto como Kurama.

 **Akari:** NARUTO

 **Kuroma:** Ja, veo que lograron llegar hasta este lugar pero llegaron tarde, _\- Colocando el Orbe de Fūton sobre el Pilar. -_ solamente falta que termine de colocar un Orbe y así poder obtener el poder necesario para destruir a todos los que atacaron contra mi Clan.

 **Naruto:** Kurama, por favor te encargo que rescates a Akari yo tengo que saldar cuentas con este sinvergüenza.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Como digas Naruto.

Lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba Akari cosa que Kuroma no paso por alto y decidió ir a detenerlo, pero en ese momento un Kunai de tres puntas aparece volando frente a Kuroma enterrándose dicho Kunai en el suelo y en un instante apareció Naruto frente a Kuroma dándole un golpe en el abdomen que lo mando a volar al otro extremo del Templo.

 **Naruto:** No, no te lo perdonare, NO TE PERDONARE QUE ALLAS ATACADO MI HOGAR Y A AKARI-CHAN. - y comenzara a crear unos Sellos creando una pequeña llamarada de fuego en su mano izquierda, la cual fue alargándose un poco hasta formar una pequeña espada en la palma de su mano, - Tenrō Kaken (Prisión Celestial: Espada de Fuego). - mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba el mango de su Katana.

 **Kuroma:** Jajajaja, no me habían golpeado así en décadas, debo admitir que ese ha sido un gran golpe pero si lo que quieres es una batalla en Kenjutsu, _\- Tomando la Espada Dragón que estaba cerca de él. -_ Pues creo que la has encontrado.

Lanzándose uno contra el otro y emprendiendo una lucha de Kenjutsu mientras que Kurama se encontraba terminando de liberar a Akari.

 **Akari:** Deprisa Kurama-sama debemos darnos prisa y ayudar a Naruto-kun puesto que si mi hermano lograra colocar el ultimo Orbe en su lugar además de enterrar la Espada en el centro del Templo lograra activarlo y así podrá conseguir dicho poder para el solo y no habrá forma de detenerlo.

Alarmando a Kurama tras haber escuchado todo esto por lo que rápidamente se giró para advertirle a Naruto pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo fue demasiado tarde ya que Kuroma se encontraba en medio del (Templo) clavando dicha Espada en el medio del (Templo).

 **Naruto (Kurama):** NARUTO, _\- Dicho grito hizo Naruto volteara hacia Kurama. -_ Haz algo de una maldita vez ya que si no lo hacer Kuroma obtendrá todo el poder y lo usara para…

Pero no pudo decir nada al ver como Akari se había lanzado a correr hasta donde se encontraba Kuroma el cual tras haberse despegado de Naruto un momento con un salto hacia atrás y quedar frente en medio del Templo rápidamente decidió preparar para que se completara y se pudiera llevar a cabo el Ritual y poder lograr el transformarse en el Genryū de Luz, cuando de pronto Kuroma fue interrumpido y sacado del Templo por parte de Akari que tras sacar a Kuroma del Templo y Akari intentara salir cosa que ya no pudo debido a que tras querer salir se había formado un muro de Luz alrededor de ella la cual poco a poco dicha luz comenzó a rodearla.

Naruto: AKARI

Fue en ese entonces que en medio del destello de Luz que rodeaba a Akari se escuchara un gran rugido, mientras que el lugar comenzaba a retumbar un poco.

Kuroma: Nooo… ese poder debería ser mío.

Tras escuchar esto Naruto se llenó de ira y rápidamente fue tras Kuroma y le manda un golpe con el puño cerrado al rostro de Kuroma.

Naruto: MALDITO, POR TU CULPA Y TU MALDITA VENGANZA SIN SENTIDO, MIRA LO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A AKARI.

Kuroma rápidamente miro hacia la luz donde nuevamente se volvió a escuchar un rugido, el cual aterro a Kuroma.

Kuroma: Pero que… pero que he hecho Akari.

Después de que Kurama había dicho esto la luz comenzó a desparecer y empezar a mostrar a un Genryū completamente blanco, que tras un rugido se le comenzaron a formar algunas franjas de color roja.

Naruto: Pero que es lo que ha pasado.

Kuroma: Akari ha logrado acceder al poder del Genryū de Fuego y gracias a eso ahora podrá usar todas sus habilidades, también puede acceder al poder de los otros Genryūs y también poder usar todas sus habilidades. _\- Tras decir esto todos tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado para así poder esquivar una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ellos y mantenerse en movimiento para así poder esquivar el resto de las que había. -_ También cuando uno de sus cinco cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza se hallan quebrado sabrás que has eliminado esa habilidad y el poder de ese Genryū regresara a su Orbe. _\- Tras lo dicho Kuroma le entrega la Espada Dragón a Naruto. -_ Te encargo este trabajo yo no me creo capaz de hacer algo como esto contra Akari.

Naruto: No te preocupes te prometo que volveré a Akari a la normalidad. _\- Tomando la Espada Dragón mientras que activaba su Dōjutsu Meiton. -_ Bien Kurama estás listo para esto. _\- Recibiendo una sonrisa algo siniestra por parte de Naruto (Kurama) quien luego se desvanece en una nube de humo. -_ Meiton: Bodi-ka no Jutsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Jutsu División de Cuerpo). _\- Tras lo cual de uno de los brazos de Naruto el cual era idéntico al original comenzó a surgir sorprendiendo bastante a Kuroma al ver esto y más aún cuando este Naruto sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar nuevamente quedando idéntico al Clon de hace unos instantes, pero sin perder tiempo Naruto coloco la Espada Dragón en el suelo, mientras volvía a hacer algunos Sellos con las manos. -_ Tōken Ryū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombras Espada Dragón).

Creando así una segunda espada, la cual se la aventó al Kurama que se encontraba al lado suyo y este simplemente la tomo sin ningún problema mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa amenazante seguido de que Naruto aplicara un poco de Chakra en sus Sellos de Almacenamiento sacaba dos orbes que desconcertaron a Kuroma al verlas y más al ver como Naruto le entregaba la Orbe Blanca a Kurama y él se quedaba con el Orbe Oscuro para luego colocarla en dichas espadas mientras que se lanzaban hacia Akari, mientras esquivan los ataque de Akari.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Jajajaja, otra vez piensas usarme como carnada para que tú logres darle un golpe me niego.

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja, no esta vez iremos los dos juntos.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Aunque sabes muy bien que después de esta me deberás un gran y largo descanso _\- Dándole una gran sonrisa Zorruna. -_ y no quiero que nadie me moleste

Naruto simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** Lo se bola de pelos.

Pero en ese instante no logro ver como una bola de fuego venia hacia él y rápidamente Kurama se consoló frente a Naruto.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** (Elemento Luz: Escudo de Serafín).

Creando un escudo de luz que bloque dicho ataque mientras que a Kurama se le formaba una nueva sonrisa zorruna.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien, está bien Kurama gracias, me enfocare aún más en el ataque en vez de estarte molestando jeje. _\- Sorprendiendo realmente a Kuroma que se había quedado realmente sorprendido al ver como las Espadas funcionaban a la perfección junto al poder de dichos Orbes, mientras tanto Naruto y Kurama ya habían llegado frente al enorme Genryū y comenzaban sus ataques y defensas lo cual sorprendió más al ver como se encontraban dañando a Akari y en especial Naruto con el poder de ese Orbe Negro. -_ Muy bien ya arte de esto Kurama será mejor que retrocedas, ya que será mejor que permanezcas a mi lado si es que esto no funciona. _\- Haciendo que Kurama saltara unos cuantos metros hacia atrás mientras que Naruto rápidamente clava la Espada en el suelo. -_ Meiton: Bakuhatsu (Elemento Oscuro: Onda Expansiva).

Emergiendo una enorme onda de oscuridad que surgía de la espada hasta golpear al enorme Genryū el cual emitió un enorme rugido y mientras que se veía como su Chakra iba siendo extraído y los cuernos en la cabeza iban desquebrajándose poco a poco hasta que uno por uno se rompieron mientras que la onda expansiva regresaba a la Espada formándose una pequeña esfera de energía blanca sobre la espada, pero antes de que pudiera ser absorbida apareció Kurama y clavaba su espada frente a Naruto.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** (Elemento Luz: Escudo de Serafín).

Formando así una pequeña barrera de luz la cual rodeo a la esfera de energía y luego la dirigiera hacia donde se encontraban los Orbes y liberar dicha energía que regreso a su respectivo orbe, mientras que Kuroma se quedaba realmente asombrado ante dicha acción y luego se enfocara su vista hacia el enorme Genryū que se ilumino y fue reduciendo su tamaño hasta que regreso a la forma original de una inconsciente Akari, a la cual rápidamente Kuroma se acercó a ella y comenzó a pedirle disculpas mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Naruto: Creo que es tiempo de volver a la aldea no crees Kuroma.

Fue el comentario que Naruto le hizo a Kuroma el cual se encontraba cargando a Akari en estilo nupcial.

Kuroma: No lo sé nosotros no pertenecemos a esa aldea, bueno al menos yo no y después de todo lo que sucedió dudo que me acepten.

Naruto: Descuida sé que te aceptaran, diré que solo actuaste así bajo cierto odio que tenías por haber atacado sin tregua hacia tu Clan estoy seguro que lo entenderán y si no pues Jiji los ara entender a la fuerza jajaja.

Kurama: Naruto en verdad estoy agradecido con esta oportunidad, solo me queda una última pregunta que hacer.

Naruto ¿Cuál?

Kuroma: ¿Que eran esas esferas Negra y Blanca que vi durante el combate?

Naruto: Jajajaja eso te lo contare después pero primero vayámonos de este lugar

Fue en ese entonces que Kurama apareció junto con lo que era un pequeño saco dentro del cual se encontraban resplandiendo los cinco Orbes.

Naruto (Kurama): Oigan antes que nada que pasara con estas cosas y con los Genryūs que derrotamos.

Kuroma al ver esto se sorprendió.

Kuroma: Naruto-san sería tan amable de cuidar a Akari un momento. _\- Naruto solamente asintió mientras recibía a Akari, y luego Kuroma tomaba los orbes y se acercó al medio del Templo y coloco cada uno de los orbes en sus pilares para luego hacer una gran secuencia de Sellos y luego gritara. -_ Kai. _\- Haciendo que los orbes brillaran un momento para que después estos se opacaran un poco pero siguiendo conservando un poco de brillo y luego nuevamente se acercara a Naruto y Kurama. -_ He regresado a la normalidad a los antiguos Genryūs ellos se encargaran de cuidar este lugar y este templo.

Recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Naruto y Kurama y luego Naruto le regresara a Akari a Kuroma, para que después este comenzara a realizar una secuencia de Sellos con las manos.

Naruto: Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte)

Haciendo que del suelo se empezaba a formar algunos Kanjis en una forma circular los cuales al final abrieron lo que parecía ser un portal de color Morado y de este saliera un hombre quien portaba un Kimono Negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros.

Shinigami: Hola Naruto, terminaste con tu misión.

Dándole una sonrisa a Naruto pero al final cambiara por una mirada fría hacia Kuroma.

Naruto: La verdad si y hasta incluso Kuroma se ha arrepentido de sus pecados y he decidido que vendrá con nosotros a la aldea.

Shinigami: Entiendo. - Luego con una de sus manos empezará a formar algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales empezaron a tomar una forma circular en el aire en forma vertical y luego se abriera un portal de color Morado. - Listo para irnos.

Todos asintieron ante dichas palabras, para después Naruto nuevamente se colocara su máscara Anbu y desaparecían del lugar uno por uno al ir atravesando el portal seguido por Shinigami que tras entrar.

Hola a Todos como han estado, antes que empiece el linchamiento y como dije antes pido una enorme disculpa de antemano sé que han pasado un poco más de dos meses en donde no he publicado y hasta hace poco subí parte de este Capítulo, la verdad es que anduve realmente ocupado con mis estudios, en la entrega de proyectos o en exámenes y hasta ahora acabo de terminar el capítulo, también a todos los lectores padres y a sus respectivos padres les deseo un excelente día del padre aunque este ya casi acaba jajajaja espero que se la hallan pasado bien en familia, **también en un rato más o más tardar el día de mañana subo el segundo capítulo de compensación por tanta espera así que por lo mismo deseo que estén atentos a esto** y como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.

P.D. La votación aún sigue en pie si solo votaron por un nombre ya sea de hombre o muer aún son capases por votar por el nombre del otro género si es que gustan y como dije antes si tienen algún otro nombre interesante que no aparezca en la lista ya sea de hombre o mujer no duden en publicarlo o votar por el que ya se encuentra, pueden votar por el nombre en sus Reviews o si es que no pueden hacer Reviews debido a que hicieron algún comentario en los 2 Avisos que hice pueden mandarme un PM con su Voto y comentarios acerca de este capítulo, lo del origen de votación aun permanecerá como un pequeño secreto hasta más adelante, bueno sin más que decir así van los votos.

Votación

Para las mujeres

* Natsumi: 1

* Yumi: 0

* Erza: 1

* Kykio: 0

* Akemi: 1

* Ayami: 0

Para Hombres

* Hiro: 0

*Tenshi: 1


	18. 18- Secuestro de Fuu

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 18 Secuestro de Fuu**

Ya habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que Akari y Kuroma se habían incorporado en la Aldea más aparte desde hace algunas semanas por fin ya se habían terminado las reparaciones a la aldea, también ese mismo día que llegaron Naruto, Kuroma y Akari a la aldea, Naruto fue recibido por todas sus prometidas, las cuales al ver que como alguien más que Akari que se encontraba dormida en los brazos de alguien se pusieron alerta, pero rápidamente Naruto los tranquilizo y tras una larga platica de lo sucedido todos los presentes aceptaron a Kuroma en la aldea, por lo que después de hablar entre ellos Tsunade le informo a Hiruzen del regreso de Naruto y que deseaba que hiciera una leve reunión para que conocieran al nuevo integrante del Clan Ryū.

Tras haber hecho la reunión y a fuerzas puesto que muchos del consejo civil reclamaban con que tenían cosas pendientes por hacer el Hokage presento a Kuroma como el Líder del Clan Ryū y Oniisan de Akari, tras dicho esto no tuvieron que oír mas para que los tres concejales del Hokage como la parte del consejo Civil ordenaran al Hokage que Kuroma lograra entrar en la Ley de Restauración de Clanes, dicho esto Kuroma rápidamente protesto y amenazó con que si lo obligaban tanto a él como a Akari ellos abandonarían la aldea y se unirían a otra aldea cosa que hizo enfurecer a todos los del consejo quienes aceptaron de mala gana, también durante ese día por la tarde Naruto le obsequio ambos orbes que había creado durante la misión, además de contarle acerca de ambos orbes y como los creo y que esto fue todo gracias a la ayuda de dos diosas, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante

También durante este pequeño lapso de tiempo de paz en la aldea hubo otros dos sucesos en la vida de Naruto. El primer suceso fue que la relación entre Karin y Naruto mejoro bastante, si ambos desde que Naruto la trajo a Konoha a vivir eran realmente felices ahora con esto Karin se encontraba más que feliz con Naruto y es que en una de esas ocasiones Naruto decidió usar uno de sus Jutsus en Karin ocasionando que esta se alegrara tanto de Naruto tras lo que había hecho y creía imposible que pudiera desaparecer.

 **Inicio de Flash Back**

Naruto tras haber estado pensando por mucho tiempo sobre las diversas marcas de mordidas en el cuerpo de Karin que mostraba por todo su cuerpo decidió intentar uno de sus Jutsus y ver si podía hacerlas desaparecer, por lo que decidió ir a la habitación de Karin y tocar a su puerta.

 **Naruto:** Karin-chan puedo pasar.

 **Karin:** Claro Naruto-kun adelante puedes pasar.

Mientras que Naruto entraba a la habitación de Karin y verla acostada de pansa leyendo uno de sus libros mientras se comía una paleta.

 **Naruto:** Hola Karin, bueno veras la verdad he estado pensando, _\- Mientras miraba para otro lado y se rascaba la cabeza. -_ pues veras lo que te quiero decir es algo con respecto a ti y todas tus marcas de mordeduras que tienes por todo tu cuerpo _\- Llamando un poco la atención de Karin la cual se sorprendió un poco al principio y luego bajaba su mirada en señal de tristeza hacia su libro. -_ y es que he estado pensando y creo que puedo desaparecerlas si es que tú quieres que lo intente.

Pero no pudo decir nada más Naruto ya que Karin se había lanzado sobre el tacleándolo y derivándolo mientras que le daba un gran abrazo y su rostro amenazaba en que saliera un mar de lágrimas.

 **Karin:** En verdad puedes hacer eso Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** La verdad solo es una suposición, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

 **Karin:** Y como harás para que desaparezcan Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Bueno es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco, recuerdas que tengo ciertas habilidades y quería ver si podían funcionar para esto.

 **Karin:** Te refieres a tus Dōjutsus.

 **Naruto:** Si, pero como dije antes no se si en realidad funcione, pero al menos me gustaría intentarlo.

 **Karin:** Esta bien intentémoslo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la cama de Karin donde ambos tomaron asiento en esta.

 **Naruto:** Bueno aquí vamos, _\- Cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para luego abrirlos y era como eran completamente blancos con una pequeña pupila negra, para después hacer unas poses de manos. -_ Kouton: Kami no Raito no Jutsu (Elemento Luz: Jutsu: Luz Divina). _\- Haciendo iluminar con gran intensidad a Karin momentáneamente con una Luz Blanca, tras unos momentos después de haber terminado con el Jutsu Naruto cae de rodillas debido al cansancio que tenía mientras que Karin regresaba a la normalidad y tras lo cual noto como Naruto se encontraba realmente agotado por lo que lo ayudo a levantarlo del suelo y a sentarlo en su cama para que se relajara y recobrara un poco. -_ Y bien ocurrió algo bueno. _\- Por lo que Karin no entendió al principio. -_ Me refiero a ti.

 **Karin:** No lo sé me siento igual que hace unos momentos, pero déjame checo. _\- Por lo que decidió revisar uno de sus brazos levantándose una de sus mangas de su playera de mangas largas y grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que una parte de sus marcas habían desaparecido, por lo que hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo sorprendiéndose que eran los mismos resultados, mientras que por el rostro de Karin comenzaban a recorrer unas lágrimas de felicidad. -_ Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Lanzándose nuevamente contra Naruto para abrazarlo nuevamente tumbándolo en la cama.

 **Naruto:** Perdón si no pude quitarte todas las cicatrices porque aún no he podido dominar bien mi Dōjutsu pero te prometo que un día lo hare Dattebayo.

 **Karin:** Eso no importa, lo que importa es que me has ayudado a desaparecer estas molestas marcas de mi vida.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Y el segundo suceso ocurrió unos días después de la primera después de que Hiruzen estuviera buscando como loco entre sus cajones de escritorio su tan amado librito naranja lo cual lo sorprendió mucho al enterarse de la noticia que rápidamente mando llamar a Naruto.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

En la aldea de Konoha mas especifico en la Torre Hokage, Hiruzen tenía vuelta de cabeza su oficina y es que no lograba encontrar su preciado librito de portada Naranja hasta que en una de esas y volviendo a revisar uno de los cajones encontró su amado y preciado librito por lo que se disponía a tomarlo pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue el ver hasta el fondo de ese cajón lo que parecía ser un pequeño sobre el cual lo hubiera dejado pasar por alto si no es que ve como en este traía escrito la palabra Yondaime Hokage, tras lo cual Hiruzen rápidamente saco dicho sobre y lo abrió y tras leerlo solamente se palmeo la cara y llamo a dos de sus Anbu que se encontraban viendo divertidamente la forma en que Hiruzen buscaba como loco su amado libro.

 **Anbus:** Hai Hokage-sama.

 **Hiruzen:** Necesito que busquen a dos personas y las traigan ante mi lo antes posible.

 **Mientras tanto en el complejo Senju-Uzumaki.**

Naruto se encontraba en el Dōjō junto a Karin practicando ambos algunas técnicas de Kenjutsu junto con la ayuda de unos Bokens cuando de pronto un Anbu llega a las afueras del Dōjō.

 **Anbu:** Naruto-sama, perdón por mi intromisión pero Hokage-sama desea verlo en estos instantes.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo, enseguida voy. _\- Tras haberle entregado el mensaje a Naruto el Anbu rápidamente desapareció del lugar. -_ Muy bien Karin-chan creo que esto es todo por el momento iré a darme una rápida ducha y luego veré que es lo que desea el viejo.

Karin solamente asintió para así ambos dejar sus Boken en su respectivo lugar y dirigirse hacia la mansión, tras una media hora después Naruto llega a la Torre del Hokage, junto su una vestimenta la cual consistía en una playera negra sin mangas dejando ver los músculos de Naruto, junto con unos pantalones Anbu negros con unas llamas que iban de la parte inferior a la superior, tras entrar a la oficina logro ver que aparte del Hokage se encontraba también una chica de ojos color marrón, su cabello era de color además de que lo mantenía recogido en dos moños, junto con una vestimenta la cual consistía en una blusa de color blanca y pantalones de color vino, llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos la cual al ver a Naruto está también se encontraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que él.

 **Hiruzen:** A Naruto que bueno ya llegaste.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento si me tarde viejo, es que estaba en medio de un entrenamiento junto a Karin-chan y pues al terminar tuve que darme un ligero baño.

 **Hiruzen:** Esta bien Naruto te entiendo, pero pasa y por favor tomen asiento los dos. _\- Tras lo dicho ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento mientras que ambos se encontraban con un poco de intriga por saber para que habían sido llamados. -_ Bueno antes que nada me gustaría que se conozcan mejor Naruto ella es Tenten ella pronto será una Kunoichi ya que va un año más adelante qué tú en la academia y está próxima a graduarse en la academia Ninja y Tenten él es Naruto Senju Uzumaki. _\- Tras lo cual Tenten grito como loca al saber que él se encontraba junto a ella no era ni más, ni menos que el mismísimo nieto de su ídolo Tsunade-Senju -_ Bueno antes que nada hace poco tiempo mientras buscaba algunos documentos importantes. _\- Pero en ese momento se escuchan unos susurros llenos de sarcasmo por parte de algunos Anbus escondidos "Si documentos importantes" cosa que hizo que Hiruzen frunciera un poco el señor y así el resto de la plática todo permanecería en paz. -_ Bueno como iba diciendo encontré algunos documentos en donde relatan que tanto tus padres Naruto, como los tuyos Tenten antes de su muerte firmaron estos documentos. _\- Entregándoselos a Naruto y Tenten que rápidamente agarro Tenten mientras que Hiruzen seguía con su relato mientras que Tenten tenía una cara de incredibilidad pero al mismo tiempo de felicidad mientras se encontraba leyendo dicha carta. -_ Según parece y por lo escrito en esta carta Tenten dice que tu nombre real es Tenten Himura haciendo que tu padre sea nada más ni nadie menos que Kenshin Himura uno de los mejores y antiguos Samuráis que habitaron en Konoha junto a su esposa Kaoru Kamiya hicieron un matrimonio arreglado con uno de sus mejores amigos que a la vez resulta ser el padre Naruto, por lo que en estos momentos ustedes se encuentran comprometidos y es su decisión si deciden si deciden seguir con el compromiso que sus padres realizaron a ustedes.

 **Tenten:** Yo… yo… yo… lo siento mucho Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun, _\- Diciendo esto entre algunas cuantas lágrimas al saber que sus padres si la querían y que fallecieron protegiéndola a ella y a la aldea. -_ pero de momento no puedo aceptar esto ya que de momento a alguien más le pertenece mi corazón y yo… yo…

Pero no pudo continuar debido a que Naruto la detuvo.

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Tenten-chan sé que esta es una gran noticia a la cual fue como una gran bomba para los dos por lo que si tu no deseas esto lo comprendo y no te obligare a nada puesto que eres libre de ser feliz con quien tú quieras, sin embargo y si tu gustas podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

Ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad a lo que Tenten muy gustosa a acepto.

 **Tenten:** Esta bien Naruto acepto el que seamos amigos, pero también pudiera pedirte un grandísimo favor.

 **Naruto:** Si claro solo dime.

 **Tenten:** Bueno es que… es que…

 **Naruto:** ¿Sí?

 **Tenten:** Bueno no sería mucha molestia el que me pudieras presentar a tu Obaasan ya que ella es mi gran ídolo.

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja, eso jajajaja no hay problema Tenten dalo por hecho.

Tras lo cual Naruto fue tumbado de su asiento tras ser tacleado por Tenten al darle un gran abrazo.

 **Tenten:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno eso es todo por mi parte para ti Naruto y con respecto a ti Tenten aquí están las llaves del antiguo hogar de tus padres al igual que la dirección y también dentro encontraras las pertenencias que eran de tus padres.

 **Tenten:** Gracias Hokage-sama

Durante esa tarde fue una gran alegría para Tenten puesto que toda la tarde se la paso conociendo a su ídolo, al mismo tiempo que conoció a algunas de las prometidas de Naruto lo cual la dejo realmente impresionada.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Tras la reconstrucción de la aldea y además de estar cansado por el enemigo principal de todos los Kages, Hiruzen decidió otorgarle a Tsunade el puesto como Hokage por lo que rápidamente ella rechazo pero al final y casi a la fuerza lo acepto y todo gracias al Kinjutsu: Koinu no me (Técnica Prohibida: Ojos de Cachorro) con ella, por lo que tras aceptar dicho puesto solamente faltaban algunos días para su nombramiento como la Gondaime Hokage.

En estos momentos el Sandaime Hokage luchaba con mayor fiereza contra su fiel enemigo, al igual que para el resto de los Kages "El Papeleo" que aun y con unos Kage Bunshin estaba batallando y todo debido a que se había multiplicado por los destrozos que habían ocurrido más a parte los cambios que había que hacer para que Tsunade tomara su puesto y con el establecimiento del Clan Ryū.

El día de hoy estaba por acabar, este había sido como el de todos los días, todos los miembros de la academia habían asistido a sus clases normales y habían tenido un día habitual Ino y Hinata se sentaron junto a Naruto, Fuu se había decidido sentar junto a Shino y Torune, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros miraban con rabia y asombro ha Shino y Torune por la suerte que tenían, rabia porque no aceptaban con facilidad como alguien como Fuu se sentara junto a ellos dos y asombro al ver como Shino y Torune platicaban con normalidad cuando estaban con Fuu, mientras que otros veían con la misma cara de rabia a Naruto tras ver como varias de sus compañeras las cuales desde hace algún tiempo habían hecho un pequeño club de Fans de Naruto el cual no se despegaban de él cosa que alteraba e irritaba un poco tanto a Ino como a Hinata durante las clases al igual como para el resto de sus prometidas cuando se encontraban paseando y estas los molestaban, tras haber acabado las clases Naruto decidió pasar un tiempo tanto con Hinata e Ino complaciéndolas en lo que ellas querían, tras despedirse de ellas se fue al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con Fuu y Tenten para entrenar por el resto de la tarde, con Fuu entrenaría un poco con el poder de Chōmei, mientras que con Tenten con la que después de haberla conocido aquel día ambos comenzaron a llevarse como buenos amigos donde de vez en cuando Tenten pasaba algunos días entrenando y divirtiéndose con Naruto y sus prometidas, una vez ya reunidos los tres en el campo de entrenamiento comenzaron a entrenar con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin por parte de Naruto en donde Naruto utilizaba algunos para entrenar con Tenten con sus armas y él con su Katana, y los restantes Clones junto con el Naruto original se encontraban entrenando con Fuu los cuales habían dividido las tareas de sus entrenamientos junto con la ayuda de algunos Kage Bunshin, en la caminata sobre el Agua ya casi la tenía dominada y gracias a las indicaciones de un Clon de Naruto hacia los Clones de Fuu, otros Diez Clones de Fuu vigilados por otro dos Clones de Naruto habían practicado algunos Jutsus Elementales Fūton básicos, mientras que un grupo de Cinco Clones tanto ambos, como ellos mismos habían decidido practicar un poco de Taijutsu en donde con la ayuda de Naruto y Chōmei que se había apoderado de uno de los Kage Bunshin.

 **Fuu (Chōmei):** Fuu debido a tu condición y habilidades que posees lo mejor para ti seria que en vez de practicar algún tipo de Taijutsu el cual se batallaría en acoplarte a ti lo mejor sería que tu logres crear el tuyo.

 **Fuu:** ¿Crear mi propio Taijutsu?

Recibiendo u asentimiento por parte de Chōmei.

 **Fuu (Chōmei):** Por como considero tus habilidades una muy buena idea para la elaboración de tu Taijutsu sería que te basaras en algunos movimientos de ataque de algunos insectos.

Para luego alejarse un poco de Naruto y Fuu los cuales siguieron con sus entrenamientos mientras que Chōmei recorría el campo donde tras un rato regreso y para sorpresa de Naruto y Fuu venía acompañado de algunos cuantos insectos entre ellos algunos tipos de Escarabajos Rinoceronte, Mantis, Avispas y uno que otro Escorpión, tras llegar la tarde y después de un arduo entrenamiento en donde se esforzaron al máximo durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron entrenando los tres ya mostraban un gran cansancio y no era para más también tras empezar a retirarse Naruto por caballerosidad se ofreció a acompañarlas por lo que creo un Kage Bunshin mas y este le encomendó en que acompañara a Tenten a su casa, mientras que él acompañaría a Fuu a su casa ya que además de querer acompañarlas y platicar un rato mas ya estaba por anochecer, durante el recorrido de Naruto y Fuu ambos tuvieron una gran platica, unos minutos después tras llegar ambos a la casa de Kurenai donde Fuu se quedaba junto con Kurenai y Anko, Fuu se despidió de Naruto dándole un gran abrazo a Naruto.

 **Fuu:** Bueno Naruto-kun muchas gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy y por todo este tiempo que me has ayudado con mi entrenamiento. _\- Fue entonces que Naruto le iba a contestar algo cuando Fuu le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a Naruto para rápidamente Fuu alejarse de Naruto mientras se metía a la casa, no sin antes decirle. -_ Bueno que descanses nos vemos mañana.

Tras salir de su asombro Naruto reviso del lugar y tras ver que no había nadie presente a simple vista e incluso buscando algún aroma gracias a su súper olfato para saber si alguien se encontraba escondido en algún lugar cercano observando todo como algunas veces había ocurrido cuando se encontraba en alguna cita con sus novias o paseaba simplemente con Fuu, tras ver que no había cerca del lugar decidió usar una de sus Técnicas Secretas y desaparecer en un destello amarrillo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y toda la aldea se encontraba en una gran quietud, era una noche tranquila en Konoha todo iba bien hasta que en la residencia de Kurenai, Anko y Fuu, Fuu en estos momentos se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla recordando en ese mismo momento la traición que había sufrido aquel día por parte de su antigua aldea.

 **Fuu:** No, no Shibuki, porque haces esto… no, yo no soy ninguna demonio tú me conoces desde siempre.

Mientras que Fuu aun recordaba lo ocurrido el ambiente en la casa empezó a cambiar, se había comenzado a sentir un gran instinto asesino por toda la casa, el cual tras sentir el norme instinto tanto Kurenai como Anko se percataron de esto por lo que rápidamente se despertaron y salieron de la cama un poco alteradas por dicho instinto, ambas traían su ropa de dormir Kurenai traía una ligera playera blanca junto con unos shorts rojos, mientras que Anko traía una playera de tirantes negra con unos pequeños shorts rojos los cuales que dejaban poco a la imaginación, tras ver que de sus habitaciones no emergía dicho instinto rápidamente fueron a ver qué era lo que ocurría en la residencia, tras encontrar el origen de dicho instinto que provenía del cuarto de Fuu ambas decidieron ir rápidamente que es lo que ocurría tras ver como Fuu se retorcía en su cama Kurenai intento llamar la atención de Fuu para que se pudiera despertar, tras varios intentos por parte de ambas ninguna pudo obtener éxito alguno, no fue hasta que Fuu comenzó a rodearse de un extraño Chakra Rojo lo cual provoco que tanto Kurenai y Anko se alarmaran.

Por lo que Kurenai rápidamente fue a su habitación y tomo uno de los Sellos supreso de Chakra que le había dado Jiraiya desde hace tiempo debido a que no era la primera vez que ocurría, tras llegar a la habitación de Fuu nuevamente Kurenai intenta controlar a Fuu con la ayuda del Sello, pero para sorpresa de Kurenai y Anko el Sello no resistió demasiado rompiéndose en diversos pedazos.

 **Kurenai:** Rápido Anko ve con Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama ellos sabrán que hacer. _\- Anko tras escuchar el comentario de Kurenai solamente se enfocó a asentir rápidamente para que después desapareciera en un Shunshin. -_

Tras haberse ido Anko, Kurenai fue nuevamente a gran velocidad a su habitación para así tomar todos los Sellos que tenía, tras tomarlos y dirigirse nuevamente a gran velocidad con Fuu coloco todos los Sellos alrededor de Fuu para tratar de controlar mejor a Fuu por lo que con sumo cuidado y rapidez comenzó a colocar los Sellos alrededor de Fuu provocando que el poder se controlara un poco haciendo que Kurenai se relajara un poco al dar un suspiro, pero no duro mucho su tranquilidad al ver como poco a poco los Sellos comenzaron a romperse comenzando a emanaba cada vez más Chakra Rojo al igual que de su instinto asesino el cual provocaba que a Kurenai se le hiciera un poco difícil el respirar, por lo que Kurenai decidió acercarse para poder controlar a Fuu antes de que fuera demasiado tarde por lo que tras tocarla el Chakra que emitía Fuu de Chōmei quemo un poco la mano de Kurenai, tras estar observando el comportamiento de Fuu y sosteniéndose la mano lastimada, pudo notar como el Sello que se encontraba en la parte trasera del cuello de Fuu comenzaba a brillar por lo cual pensaba intervenir de nuevo cuando de pronto la puerta de la entrada de la residencia se abrió de golpe y se escuchaban diversas pisadas que se acercaban a la habitación, lo cual tras voltear y mirar hacia la puerta que se abría de golpe pudo ver como entraban rápidamente tanto Jiraiya, Tsunade y Naruto.

 **Jiraiya:** Kurenai que ha pasado.

Diciendo esto con gran preocupación mientras que Tsunade tras ver la quemadura en la mano de Kurenai rápidamente fue a ayudarla.

 **Kurenai:** No sabemos qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió aquí Jiraiya-sama, _\- mientras se quejaba un poco por el dolor en su mano. -_ simplemente mientras dormíamos las tres estábamos dormidas, tanto Anko como yo nos percatamos del gran instinto asesino, por lo que tras andar buscando el origen de este nos encontramos que venia del cuarto de Fuu por lo que rápidamente venimos cuanto antes para ver lo que sucedía, cuando nos dimos cuenta que dicho instinto provenía de Fuu.

Sorprendiendo tanto a Jiraiya, Naruto y Tsunade, por lo que tras escuchar esto Jiraiya decidió analizar el Sello de Fuu el cual se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su cuello, tras analizarlo Jiraiya se alarmo un poco al ver como el Sello se iba deteriorando por lo que rápidamente y sin importarle si salía herido comenzó a caminar hacia Fuu, pero fue lanzado hacia atrás debido al golpe otorgado por una de las colas de Chakra Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Ojiisan. _\- Diciéndolo un poco preocupado tras ver cómo había agrietado un poco la pared tras ser enviado contra ella por el golpe que le había dado Fuu. -_

 **Jiraiya:** Estoy bien. _\- Quejándose un poco por el golpe. -_ Solo aléjate de ella podría lastimarte.

 **Naruto:** No, no lo hare me prometí que la cuidaría y no fallare a esa promesa Dattebayo.

Mientras Naruto cada vez se acercaba poco a poco hacia Fuu, hasta que alguien lo llamo.

 **Kurama:** Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Ahora que quieres grandísima bola de pelos que no vez que estoy intentando acércame con cuidado a mi amiga para poder ayudarla.

 **Kurama:** Te he dicho un montón de veces que no me llames así _\- Diciéndolo con un gran tono de molestia, el cual rápidamente se le paso para decirle lo siguiente con un tono que demostraba un poco de preocupación. -_ solamente te quería avisar sobre cierto asunto de la mocosa. _\- Obteniendo la atención de Naruto. -_ Estoy siento lo que parece ser una pequeña perturbación en el Chakra de mi hermano con el de la mocosa.

 **Naruto:** Y qué puedo hacer.

 **Kurama:** Primero que nada mocoso tarado, _\- haciendo que Naruto lo viera fijamente con un poco de enojo. -_ debes de cubrirte con mi Chakra para que no logres sufrir ningún tipo de daño a causa del Chakra emanado por esa mocosa. _\- Haciendo caso Naruto ante el comentario de su amigo comenzara a rodearse de un Chakra rojo junto con dos Colas que sobresalían -_ Ahorra hay que contener ese Sello ya que no soportara mucho ya que no es el indicado para esto.

Alarmando a Naruto tras escuchar esto y voltear rápidamente hacia Jiraiya.

 **Naruto:** Ojiisan tratare de contener su poder con ayuda de Kurama, pero necesito que tú te encargues del Sello de Fuu.

Rápidamente Jiraiya tras escuchar las especificaciones de Naruto se reincorpora con un poco de dolor mientras veía como el Chakra Rojo de Naruto trataba de controlar al de Fuu, mientras que Tsunade, Anko y Kurenai veían con gran intriga y Jiraiya se acercaba hacia Fuu.

 **Jiraiya:** Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos) _\- Concentrando un poco de Chakra en las yemas de los dedos de una de sus manos apareciendo cinco símbolos: Metal (Jin:_ _金_ _), Madera (Mu:_ _木_ _), Agua (Shuǐ:_ _水_ _)_ _, Fuego (Huǒ:_ _火_ _) y Tierra (Tǔ:_ _土_ _), colocándolo sus dedos alrededor del Sello que poseía Fuu, mientras que Fuu soltaba un leve quejido y poco a poco Fuu comenzaba a tranquilizarse con la excepción de que aún tenía su manto de Chakra Rojo mientras que poco a poco se iba desapareciendo. -_ Listo le acabo de colocar un Sello el cual la dejara inconsciente por un par de horas, por lo que solamente hay que ver qué más podemos hacer para que no haya otro problema como este.

 **Naruto:** Oye Ojiisan, _\- Llamando la atención de Jiraiya. -_ por lo que Kurama me ha comentado tras ver el estado en que se encuentra el Sello que posee Fuu-chan donde tiene almacenado a Chōmei el cual simplemente se trata de una especie de Sello de Almacenamiento Masivo este se encuentra deteriorando por lo que piensa que si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir no habrá la menor duda de que se pueda liberar Chōmei.

 **Jiraiya:** Eso es cierto Naruto.

Alarmándose un poco, mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de este.

 **Naruto:** Pero si no me crees pregúntale tú mismo.

Para así realizar un Sello con las manos y crear un Kage Bunshin el cual algunos de sus rasgos físicos comenzaron a cambiar.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Lo que le dije al mocoso este es cierto _\- Asombrando a todos los presentes. -_ Por lo que pude sentir de esa mocosa _\- Señalando a Fuu -_ cuando Naruto usaba mi poder es que su Chakra estaba todo alterado al igual que sentía tristeza en él. _\- Haciendo que todos cayeran en la misma idea del porque estaba tan alterada. -_ Por lo que a causa de eso y sin querer accedió al Chakra de mi hermano liberándolo sin querer y al ser un Sello no apto para esta cantidad y tipo de Chakra, el Chakra fue empezándose a tomarse riesgoso para todos, por lo que propongo que traslademos a mi hermano a un nuevo Sello en la mocosa y tengo uno en mente que puede servir muy bien para que no corra, ni corran tanto peligro todos aquí presentes.

 **Jiraiya:** Y cual Sello propones que le pongamos y como haremos para cambiarlo de uno a otro sin que sufra algún daño Fuu o en el peor de los casos la muerte.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Se el riesgo que conllevara esto, el traspaso de mi hermano de ese pésimo Sello hacia el nuevo Sello es muy alto, además de que también es algo sumamente delicado para que la mocosa resulte sin ningún tipo de daño, solo me cabe decir que yo mismo ayudare para que no suceda nada malo. _\- Asombrando aún más a todo mundo tras las palabras que habían escuchado por parte de Kurama. -_ Siento que se lo debo tanto al mocoso rubio aquí presente como a la mocosa ya que ambos no decidieron llevar esta carga pero hasta la fecha la han aceptado sin protestar, _\- Haciendo que a todos se les formara una gran sonrisa llena de alegría. -_ solamente que para que esto se lleve a cabo con un buen éxito tendré que concentrar una gran cantidad de mi poder, por lo que esperaremos hasta que la mocosa se despierte y hay comenzaremos todo _\- Asintiendo todos tras escuchar las palabras de Kurama con respecto a que Fuu descansara. -_ y con respecto al Sello que utilizaremos solo tengo uno en mente, _\- Volteándose en dirección hacia Naruto. -_ el Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas), _\- Asombrando aún más a todos los que se encontraban presentes por todo lo que estaba diciendo. -_ ya que a diferencia de los demás Sellos que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida incluyendo cuando estaba atrapado dentro de mis anteriores carceleras los Sellos del Clan Uzumaki son los mejores que he visto en toda mi vida y tras analizarlo y ver todo lo que es capaz ese Sello no me cabe la menor duda de que ese Sello es el indicado para que mi hermano resida en el sin ningún problema.

Asombrando a todos tras lo que había dicho Kurama del Clan Uzumaki y de aquel Sello.

 **Jiraiya:** Pero solo hay un problema aun y es que ese Sello es una acumulación de dos Shishō Fūin (Sellos de los Cuatro Símbolos), pero a diferencia de Minato o Kushina nadie ni siquiera yo somos capaces de implementar un segundo Sello del mismo estilo sobre uno mismo tipo y trabajen en armonía.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Grrr… _\- Dando un pequeño gruñido mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus parpados en señal de pensamiento -_ no, no le veo que haya algún problema aunque aún habrá un pequeño riesgo ya que el Sello estaría limitando.

 **Jiraiya:** Esta bien, mañana alistaremos todo, además de que el día de mañana nos enfocaremos en hacer el Sellado y traspaso hacia el nuevo Sello. _\- Ocasionando todo mundo asintiera mientras que Kurama solamente desaparecía del lugar en una nube de humo, mientras regresaba al interior de Naruto donde se recostó en el enorme pasto a dormir mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría el día siguiente. -_ Por último y si ustedes dos están de acuerdo _\- Refiriéndose a Anko y Kurenai. -_ lo mejor para todos en este momento seria que Fuu pasara esta noche se quede en nuestro hogar para mantenerla vigilada por si algo mas ocurre.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Anko y Kurenai, para después Jiraiya cargara a Fuu mientras que ambas se despiden tanto Tsunade, Jiraiya y Naruto, tras la despedida tanto Tsunade, Jiraiya y Naruto comienzan a saltar a una gran velocidad hacia el complejo Senju-Uzumaki.

A la mañana siguiente, Fuu tras haberse despertado se extrañó de momento al no encontrarse en su habitación al igual de que se encontraba un poco agotada, tras examinar la habitación escucho como la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Shizune quien traía una bandeja de comida mientras que junto a ella la acompañaba Tonton.

 **Shizune:** Hoo, hola me alegro que estés bien te traje el desayuno.

 **Fuu:** Donde estoy y que hago aquí.

 **Shizune:** Descuida Fuu, no te alarmes te encuentras en la mansión de Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama y con respecto al porque estás aquí es porque…

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que se quedó callada.

 **Fuu:** Ya veo paso algo malo conmigo no es así verdad. _\- Agachando la cabeza. -_ Entonces creo que no queda de otra que alejarme de esta aldea para no dañar a mis amigos que he hecho.

 **Shizune:** Pues lamento informar que sí ocurrió algo. _\- Agachando un poco la cabeza mientras le decía todo lo que ocurrió. -_ Pero no te preocupes Fuu, ayer por la noche tuvimos una charla entre nosotros y tenemos una idea en la cual te beneficiara mucho y lo mejor de todo es que ya no te vas a tener que preocupar por que esto pase de nuevo. _\- Exaltando a Fuu creyendo que le iban a hacer algo malo. -_ Tranquila no te alarmes no será nada malo solamente decidimos colocarte un Sello nuevo en el cual todo se está preparando en estos momentos para luego junto con la ayuda de Jiraiya-sama, Kurama-sama y Naruto todo salga bien y no allá ningún problema en esto. _\- Calmándose Fuu tras escuchar lo que tenían pensado hacer ese día. -_ Bueno me retiro, será mejor que te desayunes bien para que tengas muchas energías ya que no sabemos con exactitud cuanto pueda tardarse este procedimiento, por lo que vendré por ti más tarde para que todo esté listo.

Tras la partida de Shizune, Fuu comenzó a comer lo que le había traído Shizune cuando en ese momento en medio de la aldea se escuchó una gran explosión, ocasionando que todos se alertaran mientras que la ventana de Fuu se rompía y alguien entraba rápidamente noqueando a Fuu con un golpe en la nuca y llevándosela de del lugar.

 **Algunos minutos antes de la explosión**

En una base la cual se encontraba varios metros por debajo de la Aldea de Konoha, más específicamente en lo que es una de las zonas de entrenamientos de los Anbus, Danzō se encontraba observando dicha zona de entrenamiento hasta que.

 **Danzō:** Hyō.

Dando un golpe con su bastón, apareciendo un Anbu frente a él, el cual portaba su Uniforme de Anbu junto con una Capucha Blanca y Mascara de la Raíz la cual era de color Blanca con un Diseño Felino.

 **Hyō:** Mando llamar Danzō-sama.

 **Danzō:** Todo listo.

 **Hyō:** Hai Danzō-sama.

Formándosele una gran sonrisa a Danzō.

 **Danzō:** Bien, _\- Dando un golpe con su bastón. -_ comiencen la operación y tras tenerla cautiva maten a todos los que se encuentren en el lugar, no importa quienes sean y tráiganmelas ante mí, recuerden hacer un trabajo limpio y que no haya ninguna pista de que todo esto fue obra nuestra.

Recibiendo un Hai por parte del Anbu para después desaparecer del lugar en un Shunshin.

 **Afuera de la aldea en medio del Bosque**

Un grupo de diversos asesinos y ninjas renegados los cuales pertenecían al libro Bingo y varios de ellos eran considerados como clasificación C y B, se encontraban escondidos en las afuera de la aldea en el bosque hablando de todo lo que harían cuando invadieran la aldea.

 **Ninja 1:** Oigan todos estense preparados el jefe acaba de decir que dentro de poco atacaremos a la Aldea y así podremos conseguir nuestro gran botín además de hacernos con todas las mujeres que queramos.

Ocasionando que todos dieran un gran grito de guerra a favor de lo que había dicho su compañero, cuando de pronto.

 **Hyō:** Si todos están listos guarden silencio y empiecen con el plan, y recuerden bien cuando se encuentren cerca de las murallas esperen la señal para que empiecen el ataque.

Pero en ese mismo instante un ninja quien llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas de color Marrón Oscuro junto con unas franjas naranjas y un pantalón gris, además de que se encontraba vendado desde la parte del cuello hasta los tobillos, quien tenía un cabello de color verde el cual llegaba hasta la cintura junto con dos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro, poseía unos ojos de color azul, también llevaba lo que parecían ser dos Espadas envueltas en vendas a cada lado de su cintura apareció para calmar a todos.

 **¿?:** Calma, calma hombre que solamente los chicos ya están realmente ansiosos por el gran y divertido trabajo que realizaran en unos momentos tenles un poco de paciencia.

 **Hyō:** Pues espero que todo salga de acuerdo a los planes ya que mi maestro quiere que se cumpla con lo que se les encargo y lo que tengan pensado hacer demás eso ya es problema suyo.

Desapareciendo del lugar en un Shunshin.

 **¿?:** Bien entonces no me queda más que decir que vallan y diviértanse con todos jajajaja. _\- Haciendo caso todos los Asesinos y Ninjas mientras se ponían en marcha hacia la Aldea. -_

 **Momentos antes en la Aldea**

Todo ocurría con gran tranquilidad los aldeanos comenzaban a limpiar sus hogares, los comerciantes empezaban a atender a sus Clientes que llegaban, algunos ninjas comenzaban a hacer sus rondas, etc., cuando de pronto se escuchó una gran explosión dentro de la aldea, ocasionando que todos los aldeanos se alertaran mientras que los Ninjas iban rumbo al lugar de la explosión y algunos ayudaban a los aldeanos a que fueran a los sitios seguros.

 **Minutos antes en la Casa de Tsunade.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konan y Karin se encontraban alistando todo para la colocación del nuevo Sello en Fuu al igual que para la traslación de Chōmei del Sello en que se encontraba al que le iban a poner nuevo a Fuu, Naruto se encontraba en el Dōjō platicando junto a Kurama de lo que iban a hacer en unos rato más, Shizune había terminado de hacer un pequeño desayuno el cual se lo había preparado a Fuu y se encontraba llevándoselo a la habitación en la que la habían colocado.

 **Con Tsunade y el resto.**

Jiraiya y Karin se encontraban estudiando los pocos pergaminos del Clan Uzumaki que hablaban acerca del Sello de los cuatro Símbolos y del Sello de los Ocho Trigramas, mientras que Tsunade y Konan terminaban de alistar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo dicho procedimiento.

 **Con Naruto**

 **Kurama:** Muy bien Naruto durante la noche he estado reuniendo todo mi poder con el cual les ayudare durante el Sellado y traslado, por lo que solamente te pido una cosa la cual es realmente necesaria para esto _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto. -_ Lo que quiero que hagas es que cuando hagas el Kage Bunshin deberás añadirle una gran cantidad de mi Chakra en él ya que cuando me apoderare de este será mejor prevenir todo ya que quiero evitar el que haya algún tipo de riesgo como el de que me desvanezca por usar tanto mi poder durante el procedimiento.

 **Naruto:** Entendido Kurama cuenta con eso, pero no sería mejor si hago un mejor Clon con mi Dōjutsu y así puedas tener mejor control sobre este.

Haciendo que Kurama asintiera ante dicha idea sobre Naruto. Todos se encontraban haciendo sus respectivos deberes cuando de pronto a lo lejos de ahí en medio de la aldea se escuchó una gran explosión que alerto a todos, por lo que se disponían a ir a ver que había sido cuando de pronto en la puerta de la residencia de Tsunade y Jiraiya fue arrancada de su lugar debido al fuerte golpe que recibió, dando paso a diversos Ninjas Renegados los cuales se dirigieron con gran rapidez dentro de la residencia, comenzando un ataque entre los ninjas renegados que habían entrado y todos los miembros del complejo, cuando de pronto desde la segunda planta de la residencia más específicamente desde la habitación en la que se encontraba Fuu descansando se escuchó un ruido de una ventana rompiéndose seguido de un gran grito de Fuu, que tras escuchar el grito el cual alarmo y preocupo a todos más aun a Naruto, mientras que todos se encargaban defenderse y eliminar a uno que otro Ninja Renegado, Naruto tras haber escuchado el ruido de la ventana rápidamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Fuu pero antes de llegar a las escaleras fue detenido por un Ninja quien le impidió el paso con ayuda de un Kunai, justo cuando el Ninja se lanzó en contra de Naruto para atacarlo una cadena hecha de Chakra pasa rápidamente por uno de los lados de Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el Ninja quien no se esperaba dicha acción, la cual lo atraviesa directamente por todo su abdomen empalándolo, mientras que Naruto volteaba hacia donde se había originado la cadena y ver como Karin se ponía espalda con espalda con Naruto.

 **Karin:** Naruto-kun, nosotros te cubrimos será mejor que vallas y veas que es lo que está ocurriendo con Fuu-chan.

Mientras Karin repelía el ataque de otro Ninja, haciendo que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza y saliera del lugar en búsqueda de cómo se encontraba Fuu subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso de la residencia Naruto corre velozmente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba descansando Fuu, tras llegar a las afueras de la habitación y abrir rápidamente la puerta pudo notar que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre pero lo que más le preocupo fue el distinguir el Segundo aroma en la habitación muy familiar haciéndolo enojar bastante y dar un enorme y potente grito de rabia tras saber a quién se enfrentaba, el cual fue escuchado por todos los que se encontraban en la residencia y unos cuantos en los alrededores del Sector Senju-Uzumaki, por lo que solamente apretó los puños con gran fuerza haciendo salir un poco de sangre debido a toda la fuerza que ejercía.

 ***Naruto:** En este día, el día de hoy en todo este mundo habrá un Espadachín de la Niebla menos en todo el mundo.

Pensándolo con un tono de gran malicia y enojo, mientras que sacaba un pergamino de su porta Kunai's, abriéndolo con mucha rapidez sacando algunas cosas de este. Tras unos momentos después Naruto libero todo su instinto asesino mientras daba nuevamente un gran grito de ira y rabia, llamando la atención de todos al mismo tiempo que todos los que no estuvieran acostumbrados a este temblaran al sentirlo, tanto así era que incluso algunos de los Ninjas Renegados y Asesinos se habían quedado de rodillas o incluso desmallados, mientras que otros se disponían y se marchaban del lugar, mientras que Jiraiya, Karin y Konan iban tras ellos a las afueras de la casa solamente se escuchan los gritos de dolor y agonía de los Ninjas y Asesinos los cuales caían muertos en el suelo, mientras veían como cierto Anbu Rubio con mascara de Zorro estaba cubierto con un poco de Sangre y de su Katana escurría un poco de sangre.

 **Kitsune:** No quiero que nadie, pero nadie intervengan en esta pelea que tendré dentro de poco ya que esta lucha es algo realmente personal. _\- Mientras agitaba la Katana quitando todo rastro de Sangre de ella. -_ Toma esto Karin-chan ahorra esto te pertenece _\- Enfundando la Katana que traía en su mano y lanzándosela a Karin.-_ úsala para defenderte de cualquiera que te quiera hacer algún daño, ya que no quiero que nada malo te suceda a ti también.

Cuando en ese momento un Clon aparece al lado de Kitsune en una nube de humo, junto a otra Katana que traía en sus manos y se la entregaba al original quien rápidamente se la coloco en la cintura del lado izquierdo y saliera del lugar saltando por los techos con su Katana desenfundada matando a algunos en su camino Ninjas y Asesinos que se le atravesaban, Naruto quien tenía una cara de gran ira y enojo bajo su máscara, junto con un par de ojos rojos y pupilas rasgadas se empezaban a mostrar pero gracias a su máscara no se notaban.

 ***Naruto:** Maldito infeliz juro que hare que el desees no haber deseado haber hecho esto, en esta vida o en la siguiente, además de que ahora no se me escapara como lo hizo aquella ocasión.

 **Inicio de Flash Back**

Naruto había sido llamado y enviado a una misión como Anbu junto con Neko (Yugao) y Tenshi (Konan) para así poder detener y asesinar a toda la organización la cual se hacía llamar La Familia Kurosuki la cual controlaba a la villa Katabami Kinzan que se encontraba en el País de los Ríos, forzándolos a trabajar en las minas que se encontraban en ese lugar y si alguna persona se oponía a esto era enterrada viva.

Una vez habiendo llegado a la villa el trio de Anbus a una tienda de Curry para pedir información acerca de la situación cuando una mujer de edad avanzada, la cual llevaba unos lentes grandes y redondos, su cabello era blanco y en los lados estaba amarrado mientras el resto de su cabello está recogido en una boina de un tono amarillo, también llevaba alrededor de su cuello una pequeña bufanda roja, y traía puesto un chaleco de color café y debajo de éste tiene una playera azul les informo acerca de todo y como se habían llevado secuestrado hace unas semanas a su hijo Karashi a la fuerza debido a que si no accedía lo enterrarían vivo, haciendo enfadar mucho al grupo de Anbus.

 **Kitsune:** No se preocupe Sanshō-sama haremos todo lo posible por traérselo con vida de nuevo.

 **Sanshō:** Muchas gracias se los agradezco mucho Karashi es lo único de mi familia que me queda, por favor tráiganmelo se los encargo.

Después de tener la información más detallada con respecto a lo que ocurría en aquel lugar el trio se pusieron en marcha hacia el Castillo Kurosuki el cual era la guarida de La Familia Kurosuki, al llegar a las afueras de Castillo y tras esconderse detrás de unas rocas debido a que durante el camino observaron como un grupo de personas los cuales llevaban unas túnicas grisáceas junto a unas capuchas, de los cuales algunos de ellos llevaban cargando lo que parecía un ataúd un poco rustico, pero fue en eso que Kitsune se alarmo un poco ya que gracias a que con ayuda de sus sentidos mejorados alcanzo a escuchar lo que fueron los gritos de una persona proveniente de este.

 **Kitsune:** Tenshi, Neko toda la información que teníamos de La Familia Kurosuki era cierta, si alguien desobedece sus exigencias son enterrados vivos, _\- Asombrando un poco a sus acompañantes -_ ya que en estos momentos logro escuchar lo que son unos gritos los cuales son provenientes de aquel cajón de madera que parece un ataúd que llevan cargando aquellos malditos bastardos a los cuales nunca los perdonare, por todo lo que han estado haciendo. _\- Alarmando tanto a Neko como a Tenshi por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo Kitsune, mientras veían como sacaba un par de Shuriken's de su bolsa y se levantaba un poco la máscara para que supieran de inmediato lo que tenía pensado hacer. -_ Fūton: Shinkūjin (Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío).

Mientras este hacia girar una Shuriken en cada uno de sus dedos índices con ayuda del aire que salía de su boca e infundiéndole Chakra tipo Fūton aumentando el alcance de estas, pero no solamente eso también gracias a este Jutsu aumentaba su filo y nitidez, cuando alcanzó el nivel necesario Kitsune los lanzo contra los hombres encapuchados que traían el ataúd los cuales no se percataron del Shuriken partiendo a varios encapuchados por la mitad y se internara dentro de la montaña, provocando que el ataúd cayera al suelo y este abriera cuando estos fueron cortados, haciendo que el hombre dentro de este saliera corriendo, no corrió mucho de su posición cuando de pronto fue alcanzado por un rayo terminando completamente quemando y carbonizado, provocando que tanto Kitsune, como Neko y Tenshi se sorprendieran mientras que un hombre de ojos azules y el cabello verde, el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, con dos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro con la piel bronceada y labios oscuros, que llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón oscuro por fuera y púrpura por el interior con franjas naranjas, también llevaba un cinturón marrón claro y un pantalón gris y sobre esto una túnica gris con capucha, el cual traía dos espadas con picos de un tamaño pequeño-mediano, los cuales ambos Anbus rápidamente lo reconocieron como uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, para que después este les hablara.

 **¿?:** Valla, valla miren que nos trajo el viento son unos ninjas de Konoha, o perdón por mi gran equivocación no son unos Ninjas son un trio de sus Anbus, no se a que han venido a hacer aquí pero dudo que ustedes tres me puedan derrotar a mi Raiga Kurosuki unos de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla.

 **Kitsune:** A mí no me importa quién seas nosotros somos suficiente como para detenerte a ti y a todos los demás aquí presentes. _– Creando así rápidamente unos diez Kage Bunshin, mientras que el resto de los sujetos encapuchados que traían el ataúd se quitaban sus capuchas mostrando que estaban realmente enojados junto con más de sesenta hombres los cuales salían del Castillo debido al llamado de emergencia de uno de hombres presentes los cuales todos traían unos guantes con garras y se ponían en pose de combate. -_ Tenshi, yo me encargare de ese tipo con las Kibas mientras tú y Neko junto con la ayuda de mis clones se encargan del resto de los ninjas de acuerdo.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas junto al grupo de Clones quienes se lanzan al ataque en contra de los ninjas, mientras que Kitsune (Original) tomaba su Katana mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

 **Raiga:** Jajajaja, crees que me podrás vencer en una lucha de Kenjutsu con esa insignificante Katana, por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy el poseedor de las Kibas una de las espadas más fuertes en este mundo, no podrás hacer nada contra ellas. _\- Lanzándose contra Naruto quien permanecía quieto ante el ataque de Raiga quien lo atacaba con ambas Kibas, mientras que Naruto solo interpuso su Katana en medio del ataque, cosa que Raiga a solamente se le formo una sonrisa la cual dejo de verse una vez que ambas Kibas chocaron contra la Katana de Naruto y no sufrió ningún daño alguno. -_ Valla creo que subestime un poco tu Katana.

 **Kitsune:** Ja, para tu información esta no es una Katana común y corriente esta Katana además de estar conformada del Metal conductor de Chakra, también posee un poco del metal de la antigua espada Kusanagi original. _\- Sorprendiendo un poco a Raiga tras escuchar esto. -_ Pero el único inconveniente de esto es que mi Katana no posee ninguna de las habilidades de la original Kusanagi a excepción de su resistencia, aunque por lo mismo esta Katana debe ser considerada como una Kusanagi.

Tras lo cual ambos se libraron de su lucha por ver quien cedía primero dando un salto hacia atrás.

 **Raiga:** Creo que esto será algo realmente emocionante jajajaja.

Riendo cada vez más fuerte como un verdadero maniaco tras lo cual comenzó a rodearse en Rayos la cual parecían una especie de Armadura de Rayos alrededor de él, lanzándose contra Naruto nuevamente, quien tras ver esto Naruto imbuye un poco de Chakra Fūton en su Katana para así poder contrarrestar el ataque Raiga, donde tras unos momentos después ambos empiezan una lucha de Kenjutsu en la cual ambos resultaron ir a la par, mientras tanto Tenshi, Neko y los Clones ya habían podido entrar al Castillo aunque se encontraban perseguidos por los hombres de ahí cuando llegan a donde se encontraba Karashi el cual fue liberado por un clon y este se lo llevo para decirle que se tenían que ir lo más pronto de ahí ya que pronto abría algo que no dejarían a nadie vivo, pero en ese momento fue detenido por Karashi.

 **Karashi:** Pero no puedo hacer eso ya que yo no soy el único que se encuentra atrapado aquí, también hay un niño el cual es inocente solamente que este ayuda a Raiga con algunas cosas con su Dōjutsu, sin más remedio ya que Raiga lo tiene amenazado con matarlo si no le ayuda, además de que debido a que como su cuerpo es realmente débil Raiga siempre lo trae consigo todo el tiempo en su espalda ya que no puede caminar.

Dicha información alarmo realmente al Clon por dicha información que había recibido por parte de Karashi.

 **Kitsune Clon 1:** Oye tu ven aquí rápidamente y llévate a Karashi de este lugar ya que tengo información prioritaria para el original acerca de Raiga.

Haciendo caso a esto el Segundo Clon se lleva a Karashi del lugar mientras que el primero desaparece del lugar para así darle la información que tenía al original, quien tras unos instantes Kitsune recibió dicha información haciéndole más difícil el enfrentarse a él, después de un rato Kitsune realizar la primera etapa de uno de sus Estilo personales de Kenjutsus únicos mientras asumía una nueva pose de pelea.

 **Kitsune:** 4 Eisei no āto: Suitai tsuki dansu kōjun: (Arte de las cuatro lunas: Luna Menguante Danza Descendente)

Lanzándose en contra Raiga con algunos cortes circulares descendentes los cuales Raiga los algunos de estos simplemente Raiga los esquivaba y otros se protegía con sus Kibas hasta que Kitsune logro cortarle su túnica al igual que unos vendajes que llevaba puesto provocando que callera un pequeño bulto envuelto en vendas de su espalda el cual Kitsune rápidamente lo atrapo antes de que este callera al suelo provocando que se descuidara y Raiga le lanzara un ataque con sus espadas, Kitsune al ver el ataque y ver que era un poco tarde para esquivarlo por completo salta del lugar no sin antes ser lastimado en una parte de la espalda y la pierna izquierda de Kitsune, al estar un poco alejado de Raiga, Kitsune crea un Clon el cual se encarga de llevarse a Ranmaru de ahí, mientras ambos se colocan en sus poses de combate para seguir con la batalla cuando el Castillo explota provocando que Raiga se asombrara y se enojara al ver esto.

 **Raiga:** Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage (Funeral de Rayo: Banquete de Rayos).

Dirigiendo su ataque hacia el Clon de Kitsune y Ranmaru, y encajaba ambas Kibas en el suelo las cuales crearon varios rayos los cuales iban atravesando el suelo los cuales se dirigían hacia el Clon y Ranmaru, provocando que Kitsune se alertara y fuera en su rescate interponiéndose entre la técnica y el Clon.

 **Kitsune:** Doton: Dosenki (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Alud de lodo). _\- Golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano causando que el suelo se moviera y provocara que este se desplazara en forma de lodo y arrasara con todo a su paso y deshiciera la técnica de Raiga mientras se levantaba una enorme cantidad de polvo en el lugar donde se intersectaron ambas técnicas. Al terminar de disiparse la nube de polvo Kitsune volteaba por todo el lugar junto con la ayuda de sus agudos sentidos en busca de Raiga pero no lo logro encontrar, después de unos instantes aparecieron los Clones restantes junto con Karashi, Neko y Tenshi, mientras que por detrás no había más que una enorme cantidad de sangre por todas partes junto con todos los restos descuartizados de todos los hombres. -_ Chicos creo que se sobrepasaron un poco _\- mientras los clones de Kitsune solo se llevaron una mano a la cabeza y se la rascaban mientras se escuchaba una leve risita proveniente de estos, después de estarse riendo unos momentos uno de los Clones se acerca a Kitsune y le entregara un pergamino, seguido de esto todos los Clones comienzan a desaparecer en una nube humo después de haberle entregado dicho pergamino, una vez habiendo tenido el pergamino y de se fueron todos sus Clones guarda dicho pergamino al mismo tiempo que toma un segundo pergamino en blanco de su bolsillo y comienza a escribir unos Kanjis en el he hiciera unas poses de manos a una gran velocidad, para por ultimo aplicarle Chakra a este. -_ Fuinjutsu: Shi no shīringu (Técnica de Sellado: Sello de la Muerte)

Provocando que de dicho pergamino emergiera un gran tornado el cual succionaba los pocos cadáveres y restos mutilados de todos en el lugar y al mismo tiempo toda la sangre regada en el campo haciendo que el tornado tomara una tonalidad rojiza, mientras que el campo quedaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, gracias a esta técnica la cual duro por varios minutos, provocando que tanto Karashi y Ranmaru se sorprendieran al ver tal técnica incluyendo a Tenshi, Neko que aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a verla en algunas ocasiones aún se sorprendían al verla, tras haber absorbido todo Kitsune enrolla nuevamente el pergamino y lo sella con ayuda del Kanji de la Muerte, después de salir del asombro Karashi.

 **Karashi:** Que era esa técnica que hicieron tanto tu como el otro Clon en el Castillo y para que ocupas esas cosas que contienen ambos pergaminos.

 **Kitsune:** Esa técnica es una de mis técnicas de Fuinjutsu que he desarrollado y con respecto a que voy a hacer con esto fácil, se los entregare a alguien que todo mundo conoce pero nadie desea que venga por él o ella _\- Sorprendiendo a todos por lo que había dicho Kitsune tras haber dado cierta explicación hizo unas poses de manos nuevamente. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte).

Abriéndose lo que parecía un portal en forma de un círculo negro en el suelo para luego arrojara ambos pergaminos dentro de dicho círculo haciendo que este se cerrara tras haberse perdido de la vista ambos pergaminos, dejando más impresionados a todos.

Después de todo lo ocurrido todos decidieron que era mejor el emprender el camino de regreso hacia la tienda de Curry, una vez habiendo llegado Kitsune, Neko y Tenshi junto con Karashi y Ranmaru Sanshō los recibió a todos con gran felicidad en especial a Karashi al verlo sano y salvo, Sanshō tras ver a Ranmaru y saber todo lo que había vivido y sufrido decidió que se encargaría de cuidar de Ranmaru como si él fuera otro hijo, cosa que Ranmaru acepto con felicidad ya que sus padres habían fallecido y no tenía a nadie más, tras ver esto Kitsune simplemente se acerca a Ranmaru.

 **Kitsune:** Me alegro mucho por ti Ranmaru al fin vas a tener a alguien quien te querrá y cuidara a tu lado y a causa de esto tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, solo cierra tus ojos. _\- Haciendo caso Ranmaru a Kitsune mientras este igual que Ranmaru momentáneamente cierra para luego abrirlos y estos cambiar a unos totalmente blancos con una pupila negra, seguido de otra secuencia rápida de manos y al final colocara una mano sobre Ranmaru. -_ Kouton: Kami no Raito no Jutsu (Elemento Luz: Jutsu: Luz Divina). _\- Provocando que Ranmaru se iluminara por unos momento mientras que todos los demás se tenían que cubrir sus ojos por dicha luz desprendida Ranmaru la cual cubría completamente tanto a Ranmaru y Kitsune, mientras que poco a poco la tonalidad de la Luz disminuía y hasta que pudieron ver a ambos nuevamente y como Kitsune rápidamente caía de rodillas, apoyándose con las manos para no caer, mientras que Neko y Tenshi corrían para auxiliarlo. -_ Tranquilas estoy bien solamente me encuentro un poco agotado. _\- Diciendo esto mostrando estar un poco exhausto y agitado mientras que ambas Anbus lo ayudaban a levantarse. -_

Todo estaba en orden hasta que un grito proveniente de Sanshō y Karashi les llamo la atención a Neko y Tenshi y no era para más ya que al voltear observaron con incredibilidad tanto como Sanshō y Karashi el cómo Ranmaru se encontraba de pie sin ningún problema, mostrando una gran incredibilidad de que podía ponerse de pie y caminar por su cuenta.

 **Neko:** Pe… pe… pero como.

 **Kitsune:** Solo una pequeña técnica que tengo gracias a lo que acabas de presenciar y muy pocos saben que lo poseo, _\- Señalando sus ojos asombrando un poco a Neko. -_ solamente te pediré que guardes este pequeño secreto, Hokage-sama ya sabe de esto además de que él me ha prometido de que tanto el como yo guardaríamos el secreto por lo que te pido que hagas lo mismo, si gustas te lo podre contar todo acerca de este Dōjutsu, pero solamente cuando regresemos a la aldea y nos encontremos con el Hokage _\- Haciendo que Neko de un asentimiento, -_ y con respecto a mi estado así estaré por el momento durante un tiempo ya que este Jutsu requiere mucho de mi Chakra y termino de esta forma, nada que un buen descanso no lo solucione.

 **Ranmaru:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, Kitsune-sama estoy muy agradecido con usted. _\- Diciéndolo con un gran tono de alegría al igual que un gran abrazo a Naruto seguido por una reverencia. -_

 **Kitsune:** No fue nada Ranmaru solo te pido que de ahora en adelante obedezcas en todo a Sanshō y Karashi en lo que te digan, _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ranmaru. -_ Bueno si me disculpan y no hay nada más por hacer creo que ahorra si me desmallare.

Cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Neko y Tenshi, que al ver esto Sanshō les ofreció como señal de gratitud el que se quedaran en su hogar hasta el día siguiente para que Kitsune se recuperara lo cual ambas al ver que no quedaba de otra aceptaron la oferta.

A la mañana siguiente tras haberse despedido de Sanshō, Karashi y Ranmaru y prometer que cuanto pudieran venderían de visita, para así irse rumbo a la aldea, tras unas horas de un largo camino los tres Anbus regresaron a Konoha con rumbo a la Torre del Hokage dándole todo el reporte de la misión y del escape de Raiga.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Tras estar saltando entre los arboles fuera de la aldea y de haber recordado aquel encuentro Naruto quien en estos momentos portaba su uniforme Anbu se encontraba más que furioso por no el hecho de no poder haber acabado con Raiga en aquel tiempo.

Mientras tanto Naruto cada vez se encontraba acercando cada vez más hacia Raiga saltando de rama en rama en dirección hacia el lugar en que habían acordado entregar a Fuu quien en ese momento se encontraba inconsciente atada de pies y manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

 **Raiga:** Muy bien dentro de poco llegare al punto de encuentro en donde supuestamente nos encontraremos para el resto de la paga.

 ***Raiga:** También no es mala idea que cuando esos inútiles me paguen los asesine y me divierta un poco con la mocosa.

 **Mientras tanto en la aldea**

 **Barrio Inuzuka**

Por todas las calles se veían como los diversos Ninjas se enfrentaban entre si al igual que los Ninjas caídos y heridos.

 **Tsume:** Vamos sigan todos no se rindan y no dejen a ningún bastardo con vida. _\- mientras eliminaba a otro Ninja y Kuromaru se colocaba al lado de Tsume de un brinco. -_ Shikyaku no Jutsu (Jutsu en Cuatro Patas), _\- mientras de reojo mira hacia Kuromaru. -_ listo viejo amigo. _\- Recibiendo una sonrisa que emanaba realmente mucha maldad hacia todos sus adversarios. -_ Gatsūga (Colmillo sobre colmillo)

Ambos lanzándose contra todos los enemigos al igual que algunos otros del Clan Inuzuka, los cuales giraban a grandes velocidades destrozando y mutilando a varios Ninjas y Asesinos con dicho Jutsu

 **Barrio Aburame**

A pesar de que los miembros del Clan Aburame no son habilidosos con respecto al Taijutsus se defendían de buena manera con los Jutsus de su respectivo Clan con ayuda de todos sus insectos.

 **Barrio Hyūga**

Al igual que en toda la aldea en el Barrio Hyūga no era diferente todos se mostraban con gran ataque hacia

 **Barrio Kurama**

A pesar de quedar muy pocos miembros del Clan Kurama aún con vida ellos eran de los que menos o casi nulas habían tenido bajas Ninjas y todo debido gracias a sus grandes habilidades en Genjutsus que las volvían tan poderosos haciendo que el cerebro de los Ninjas Renegados y Asesinos materializaran físicamente todos los Genjutsus.

 **Centro de la Aldea**

Todos los Ninjas de Konoha se enfrentaban a todos los Ninjas Renegados y Asesinos se defendían con gran fiereza, Asuma atacaba a todos junto con sus Cuchillas imbuidas en Chakra, Gai se enfrentaba a diversos con ayuda de sus estilos de Taijutsus, Anko se encontraba defendiendo con ayuda de un Kunai y de sus serpientes.

 **Hiruzen:** Todos defiendan no de que avancen. _\- Defendiendo a la Aldea junto con la ayuda de Enma Enkōō quien se encontraba en su forma de Bastón, pero en ese momento un asesino ataco por la espalda a Hiruzen por lo que este se percató un poco tarde pero no recibió ataque debido a una bola de fuego que le dio a este. -_ Gracias por esa Jiraiya.

Mientras que ambos se colocaban de espalda el uno con el otro y atacaban a todos los Ninjas y asesinos agresores.

 **Jiraiya:** No hay de que Sensei, pero si me disculpa debo ir tras Naruto quien fue a rescatar a Fuu quien se la llevaron tras una emboscada en mi casa. _\- Asombrando un poco a Hiruzen por lo que había dicho su antiguo estudiante. -_ Tranquilo Sensei todos nos encontramos bien pero todos nosotros tras el secuestro de Fuu tenemos en mente que la explosión y por lo que vemos esta pelea entre nosotros y ellos fue una elaborada distracción para secuestrar a Fuu.

 **Hiruzen:** Entiendo Jiraiya será mejor que vallas con Naruto tú también solo por si algo realmente malo pasa.

 **Jiraiya:** Entendido Sensei. _\- Quitándose a otro asesino de enfrente de enfrente para luego salir de ahí saltando sobre los tejados eliminando uno que otro Ninja y Asesino con su Kunai. -_

 **Mientras tanto con Raiga**

Tras haber recorrido su camino durante cierto tiempo Raiga dio un salto y bajo de las ramas de los arboles donde se encontraba un campamento, quedándose impactado tras ver al resto de los Ninjas Renegados y Mercenarios mutilados y descuartizados a los alrededores del campamento haciendo enojar realmente a Raiga al ver toda la masacre que se encontraba en el lugar casi dejando caer a Fuu de su hombro, mientras que enfrente de él apareció alguien conocido y luego le decía con un poco de ira en su tono de voz.

 **Raiga:** Vaya, vaya nos volvemos a encontrar.

 **Kitsune:** Tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero esta vez será la última en que uno de los dos este con vida.

 **Raiga:** Jajajaja _\- Riéndose locamente. -_ en efecto uno de los dos estará con vida y ese seré yo porque yo te asesinare.

 **Kitsune:** Inténtalo si puedes.

Raiga toma ambas Katanas que se encuentran en su cintura rompiendo todas las vendas que las cubrían dejando ver por completo las Kibas.

 **Raiga:** Raigeki no Yoroi (Ataque de Armadura de Rayo).

Haciendo que todo su cuerpo se rodeara de electricidad, mientras Naruto desenvainaba su Katana y concentraba Chakra Fūton en ella.

 **Kitsune:** 4 Eisei no āto: Suitai tsuki dansu kōjun (Arte de las cuatro lunas: Luna Menguante Danza Descendente). _-_ _Lanzándose ambos, uno contra otro comenzando un intenso combate en donde Naruto se movía fluidamente en Zigzag lanzando_ _cortes circulares descendentes a gran velocidad los cuales Raiga esquivaba con poco de dificultad, mientras que otros los bloqueaba con la ayuda de ambas Kibas. -_ Maldito bastardo no te perdonare por haberte llevado a Fuu-chan.

 **Raiga:** Jajajaja no te preocupes por ella en este instante maldito… mejor preocúpate de salir con vida de aquí, porque esta vez te matare

Naruto tras escuchar esto solamente frunció el ceño.

Tras separarse del golpe y Naruto volver a lanzarse contra Raiga el cual se quedó en esa posición esperando el ataque de Naruto quien iba preparado para propinar un fuerte corte contra Raiga, pero este logro bloquear el ataque con una de las dos Kibas, donde en ese momento Raiga aprovecho para lanzarle otro corte con la Kiba libre, por lo que rápidamente Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el corte con la Kiba que iba directo a su garganta, pero no se detuvo ahí, Naruto seguía saltando para esquivar los ataques tanto de elemento Raiton como los de corte que Raiga le estaba dando, hasta que en una de esas Naruto logró saltar lo suficientemente lejos de Raiga posicionándose en su estilo de lucha, mirando hacia Raiga.

Ambos se encontraban bloqueando y contraatacando con gran rapidez y no fue hasta que en una de las bloqueadas de Raiga Naruto logro ver una apertura en su defensa por lo que rápidamente cubrió su pie con un poco de Chakra Fūton y con una fuerte patada lo mando a volar varios metros contra varios árboles y a los pocos instantes después de haber recibido esa patada por parte de Naruto, Raiga se encontraba levantando mientras que se sujetaba la zona en donde había recibido el ataque mientras que se levantaba, tras haberse levantado observa como Naruto le hace una señal con una de sus manos en señal para que Raiga se lanzara al ataque cosa que lo hizo enojar bastante.

 **Raiga:** Maldito, pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

Para así juntar las puntas de sus Kibas y comenzar a reunir Chakra Raiton para así comenzar a formar una pequeña esfera compuesta de Chakra Raiton, mientras que Naruto al ver esto decidió comenzar a cambiar su posición de combate, mientras que a la vez colocaba su Katana inversamente de tal manera que la hoja de la Katana se encontraba pegada al brazo..

 **Kitsune:** 4 Eisei no āto: Suitai tsuki dansu kōjun: (Arte de las cuatro lunas: Luna Nueva Danza Oscura)

Fue en ese momento que Naruto se lanzó contra Raiga nuevamente con el brazo izquierdo recogido en dirección hacia el pecho mientras que su brazo derecho permanecía cerca de su rostro pero en esta ocasion se notaba como Naruto demostraba cada vez más se encontraba mas segando debido a la ira, mientras esquivaba las diversas esferas de Chakra Raiton hasta llegar frente a Raiga que se sorprendió, al ver como Naruto le daba un corte con la Katana en la partes del abdomen y del pecho de Raiga , haciendo que Raiga por puro instinto diera un salto hacia atrás logrando que Naruto solamente diera un corte en su chaleco, pero no paro ahí ya que rápidamente Naruto giro en su eje mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente contra Raiga para darle nuevamente un corte ascendente que esta vez fue detenido por Raiga al colocar ambas Kibas en forma de X que rápidamente Raiga hizo retroceder un poco a Naruto tras ayudarse un poco con las Kibas cosa que desequilibro un poco a Naruto y fue el momento en que Raiga aprovecho para dar un salto sobre Naruto para quedar detrás de él y atravesar a Naruto justo en medio del pecho haciendo que Naruto escupiera sangre al ser atravesado por ambas armas, la cual hizo que salpicara su máscara escurriendo una poca hacia el suelo. Raiga saco ambas Katanas para luego deshacer su Armadura de Rayos, mientras se alistaba para dar su golpe final, mientras que Naruto caía de rodillas muy mal herido.

 **Raiga:** Vaya por fin tuve mi venganza jajajaja, _\- Dijo riendo como maniático mientras se relamía los labios. -_ después de tanto tiempo de lo que ocurrió en la villa Katabami Kinzan ahora si nada impedirá el que cobre mi recompensa con ella jajajaja.

Pero rápidamente se detuvo al escuchar una gran grito, que para sorpresa de Raiga provenía de Fuu.

 **Inicio Time Skip**

Después de un tiempo de andar en su duelo de Kenjutsu, Fuu quien se encontraba aun recostada en el suelo logro ir recuperando la conciencia poco apoco, mientras que se encontraba reincorporar logro ir escuchando como el metal de algún tipo de arma estuviera chocando así que presto mayor atención y logro ver como Naruto quien portaba su traje Anbu luchaba contra alguien más, con mucho esfuerzo se logró sentarse mientras intentaba desatarse mientras mantenía la vista en Naruto y el otro sujeto que la había secuestrado mientras observaba el intenso combate que tenían y a la vez observaba como es que había quedado de destruido el lugar, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el amarre de las cuerdas para poder liberarse, pero tras casi haberse liberado, Fuu voltea en dirección a la lucha de Naruto pero se quedó en Shock al ver como Raiga aprovechando el desequilibrio de Naruto para dar un salto sobre Naruto para quedar detrás de él y atravesar a Naruto justo en medio del pecho haciendo que Naruto escupiera sangre al ser atravesado por ambas armas, la cual hizo que salpicara su máscara escurriendo una poca hacia el suelo. Raiga saco ambas Katanas, dio un salto hacia atrás para alistar su golpe final mientras que Naruto caía de rodillas horrorizando a Fuu al ver esto y dar un grito.

 **Fuu** : KITSUNE

El cual detuvo que Raiga le diera el golpe final a Naruto y luego volteara hacia ella.

 **Fin Time Skip**

Fue en ese momento que el Chakra de Fuu comenzaba a elevarse enormemente mientras que el aire se sentía realmente pesado debido al instinto asesino que provenía de parte de ella, mientras que ambos Sellos que se encontraban la parte trasera de su cuello comenzaban a brillar.

 **Fuu:** No, no, no te perdonare por lo que le has hecho.

Dando un nuevo rugido mientras que para sorpresa de Raiga y un mal herido casi inconsciente Naruto quien se andaba recuperando lo más rápido posible con la ayuda de Kurama, el ver como Fuu comenzaba a ser rodeada por un manto rojizo de Chakra.

 **Naruto:** Kurama anda date prisa con ayudarme para así detener a Fuu.

 **Kurama:** En eso estoy mocoso pero lo que más me preocupa es que esa mocosa aun y con el Gogyō Fūin que le implemento el pervertido de tu abuelo allá podido acceder al poder de mi hermano, así que ten mucho cuidado ya que ella está empezando a perder el control y comenzara a atacar a todo mundo.

Esto último alarmo un poco a Naruto quien comenzaba a levantarse de a poco en poco.

 **Naruto:** Entonces dame de tu poder directamente a mí para usar aquella técnica de mi Dōjutsu y poder sanarme lo más pronto posible.

 **Kurama:** De acuerdo lo hare. _\- Deteniendo la sanación de las heridas de Naruto mientras que este es rodeado por un Chakra Rojo similar al de Fuu. -_ Solo ten cuidado.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes lo tendré.

Fuu cada vez se mostraba como liberaba cada vez más el Chakra de Chōmei que hasta el momento solamente tenía dos colas libres, las heridas de Naruto las cuales fueron causadas por las Kibas habían dejado de sanarse, hasta que solamente se escuchó un pequeño quejido de molestia por parte de Naruto quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos y levantarse pesadamente, mientras Fuu emitía un nuevo rugido ocasionando que llamara la atención de Naruto al ver como Fuu liberaba una tercer cola.

 **Kitsune:** Tengo que apresurarme cof cof cof para poder ayudar a Fuu _\- Haciendo unas poses de manos rápidas. -_ Kouton: Kami no Raito no Jutsu (Elemento Luz: Jutsu: Luz Divina)

Iluminándose en una especie de Luz pero a comparación de la Luz Blanca de siempre esta vez había uno que otro destello rojizo, ocasionando que estas luces cegaran un poco a Raiga mientras que Fuu aún seguía liberando el Chakra Rojo, permaneciendo así durante unos instantes hasta que dejo de brillar mostrándose un poco agotado por el Jutsu que había hecho pero ya no mostraba signos de heridas, mientras se recuperaba con mayor rapidez debido a la ayuda de Kurama.

 **Raiga:** Pero qué diablos está pasando aquel infeliz no me informo nada acerca de esto, pero no es nada que no pueda resolver.

 **Entre los arboles**

 **¿?** : Debemos informar acerca de esto a Danzō-sama e informarle de dicho Dōjutsu y también debemos de actuar en estos momentos Hyō-san.

 **Hyō:** Aun no, todos deben permanecer en sus lugares hasta que les informe.

 **Con Naruto, Raiga y Fuu**

 **Raiga:** Raigeki no Yoroi (Ataque de Armadura de Rayo). _\- Alistándose nuevamente con su armadura para lanzarse en contra Fuu en cualquier momento, hasta que sintió como algo por su espalda lo atravesaba, asombrándose bien que es lo que es lo que había visto al igual que el grupo de Anbus que no se habían percatado de la recuperación de dicho Anbu y más aún al ver como sus manos se habían transformado en lo que parecían ser unas especies de garras. -_ Cof cof cof, como.

Fue lo único que pudo decir Raiga antes de que Naruto sacara sus garras de su cuerpo Raiga y cayera paralizado en el suelo.

 **Kitsune:** Eso es un secreto que nadie sabrá, pero no te preocupes aun no te matare aun tienes que sufrir por lo que hiciste aquí y hace tiempo en la villa Katabami Kinzan por lo que en te he inyectado paralizante, pero antes de eso tengo que controlar a ella pero no sin antes también deshacer de aquellos mirones. _\- Alertando a lo Anbus que se encontraban ocultos y luego saltar de los arboles mostrándose ante Kitsune. -_ Y bien a que vinieron. _\- No recibiendo ninguna respuesta de parte de estos, mientras que todos tomaban sus Katanas. -_ Bien por lo que veo, creo que no queda de otra. _\- Para que después todos vieran como una Barrera Violeta comenzaba a verse que los había rodeado. -_ Bien ahorra que mis Clones han colocado lo necesario nadie nos podrá molestar mientras nos divertimos un rato ya que nadie saldrá ni entrara a menos que yo lo desee o que me eliminen.

Sorprendiendo un poco a los Anbus al saber que no podrían escapar del lugar tan fácilmente, pero en ese momento antes de que Naruto lograra volver a tomar la palabra tras recibir un gran golpe en la cara por parte de Fuu quien había logrado entrar en la fase dos de su transformación, lo cual ocasiono que Fuu lo mandara a volar en contra de algunos árboles, mientras que los Anbus se preparaban para el ataque de Fuu quien se había lanzado contra ellos. -

 **Con Naruto**

Tras detenerse a unos cuantos metros de distancia y que se lograra reponer un poco logro escuchar como alguien lo llamaba.

 **¿?:** Oye Kitsune te encuentras bien.

 **Kitsune:** Claro solamente Fuu-chan me dio un golpe desprevenido, _\- Mientras se sobaba la quijada por el golpe que le había propinado Fuu. -_ pero hay que irnos los más pronto posible Jiraiya-san hacia donde se encuentra Fuu. _\- Levantándose del suelo junto con la ayuda de Jiraiya_ \- Ya que Fuu hace unos momentos logro entrar en su Segunda Estado de Transformación.

Alterando un poco a Jiraiya al escuchar que Fuu había podido acceder a su poder incluso con el Sello que lee había implementado.

 **Con Fuu**

Todo el campo del encuentro ya mostraba algunos cráteres debido a las técnicas que se habían realizado al igual que uno que otro Anbu quienes yacían muertos en el campo, mientras que el resto demostraban algunas heridas y cansancio, mientras que Raiga quien había sido lanzado unos metros lejos del lugar veía esto con un poco de miedo.

 **Hyō:** Vamos tenemos que capturarla y llevárnosla.

 **Anbus:** Hai

 **Anbu Raíz 1 y 2:** Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu: Viento Cortante)

 **Hyō y Anbu Raíz 3:** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)

Provocando que ambos Jutsus se combinaran y embistieran contra Fuu quien soltó un gran rugido, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Fuu saliendo de las llamas a gran velocidad mientras que con una ráfaga de viento producida por un par de alas lograran cortar por la mitad a un Anbu y unos que otros árboles, mientras que el resto saltaba del lugar evitando por muy poco el ataque.

 ***Hyō:** Debemos encontrar la forma de detenerla y llevársela a Danzō-sama.

 **¿?:** Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo). _\- Provocando que los Anbus se sorprendieran al ver como comenzaban a hundirse, mientras que Fuu intentaba salir por todos los medios del pantano que en el cual y al igual que los Anbus ella también se había hundido hasta la cintura por dicho Jutsu. -_ Bien con eso será más que suficiente para que ellos no nos molesten por el momento mientras hacemos lo nuestro. _\- Apareciendo cierto peliblanco de pie en una de las pocas ramas de unos pocos arboles de pie todavía en pie tras los destructivos ataques de la batalla realizada. -_ Creo que debemos apurarnos antes de que se libere.

 **Kitsune:** Por favor Jiraiya-sama encárguese de controlar a Fuu-sama mientras que yo me encargo de estos bastardos y veo que es lo que tenían planeado.

 **Hyō:** Lamento decepcionarlos pero dudo que te des gusto con nosotros y mucho menos el que nos saques información.

Haciendo rápidamente unas poses de manos y al final activara un sello tanto en los resto de los Anbus que ya estaban muertos como en los que aún permanecían con vida, ocasionando que dicha explosión no hubiera ningún tipo de rastro en el lugar.

 **En alguna habitación muy lejos de ese lugar**

 **Danzō:** Esto es realmente interesante tengo que apoderarme de este Dōjutsu y ver por completo sus habilidades para usarlas en mis beneficios.

 **Con Naruto y Jiraiya**

Jiraiya se acercaba con extremo cuidado a Fuu sacando de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser un pequeño pedazo de papel el cual traía un pequeño Sello inscrito, para luego y con cuidado colocárselo en la frente.

 **Jiraiya:** Sello de Supresión de Chakra Bestia Con Cola.

Aplicándole un poco de Chakra al Sello mientras que Fuu emitía un gran rugido y comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad poco a poco hasta volver a la normalidad completamente y quedar completamente inconsciente.

Tras haber acabado con todos los renegados y no tener más problemas con los Anbus Kitsune tomo dos pergaminos de su porta Kunai's, rápidamente tomo uno de los dos y abrirlo demostrando que se encontraba en blanco, coloco el pergamino en el suelo y con la ayuda de su Katana se hizo una leve herida en su pulgar para así comenzar a escribir algunos Kanjis en dicho pergamino en donde al terminar de escribir aplico un poco de Chakra sobre este.

 **Kitsune:** Fuinjutsu: Shi no Shīringu (Técnica de Sellado: Sello de la Muerte) _\- Apareciendo un pequeño tornado el cual fue succionando toda la sangre al igual que todos los cuerpos sellándolos en el pergamino, al finalizar el sellado de todos los cuerpos decidió sellar el pergamino con el Kanji de la Muerte, dejando con un gran temor a Raiga al ver haber visto el cómo eran succionados todos los cuerpos y restos mutilados al igual que la sangre de los Ninjas y asesinos con los que se había enfrentado, por último abrió el ultimo pergamino en el cual tenía pensado sellar a Raiga junto con las Kibas las cuales se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de Raiga pero al ver con detenimiento las Kibas se le ocurrió una idea tras recordar las habilidades que poseen cada una de las Siete Espadas de la Niebla por lo que decidió invocar a cierto conocido de él y ver si podía ayudarle con la idea que había tenido hace unos momentos, haciendo unas secuencias de Sellos con las manos y al final colocara su mano derecha sobre el suelo. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _\- Haciendo que en el suelo comenzaran a formarse algunos Kanjis haciendo que estos fueran tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el suelo, tras lo cual después de unos instantes el portal dejo de crecer y comenzó a abrirse y de este comenzara salir un hombre quien portaba un Kimono Negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros. -_ Hola Shinigami-san como has estado.

Asombrando y aterrando un poco a Jiraiya tras escuchar el nombre de la Técnica que había hecho Naruto y que aunque él ya la había visto aun no podía acostumbrarse a la forma en como Naruto podía invocarlo sin ningún problema.

 **Shinigami:** Hola Na...

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que fue interrumpido por Naruto

 **Kitsune:** Lo siento Shinigami-san, _\- Haciéndole un reverencia mientras se disculpaba por haberlo interrumpido. -_ pero en estos minutos me encuentro me encuentro bajo mi identidad como Anbu por lo que si no es molestia llámame por el nombre de Kitsune.

 **Shinigami:** Entiendo y discúlpame a mí por ese detalle, pero dime en que puedo ayudarte.

En ese entonces Raiga el decir que estaba aterrado era poco al ver como enfrente de él se encontraba el mismísimo Shinigami solo podía pensar en las cosas nada inimaginables que le podían ocurrir al estar en ese lugar sin poder hacer nada debido a la parálisis en todo su cuerpo.

 **Kitsune:** Pues veras en esta ocasión necesito de tus consejos acerca de algunas cosas además de que también te daré el alma de aquel sin vergüenza de Raiga uno de los Siete espadachines de la Niebla, ya que además de haber matado despiadadamente a miles de persona inocentes, también secuestro a cierta persona muy importante para mí. _\- Señalando a Fuu la cual se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Jiraiya quien estaba sudando a mares al ver la mirada de Shinigami. -_ además de que te tengo otras cositas. _\- Entregándole así el pergamino el cual sello los restos y sangre de los Ninjas Renegados y Asesinos que había derrotado y luego señalarle las Kibas las cuales Shinigami fue a recogerlas mientras las observaba. -_ Ese par de Katanas son las Kibas una de las Siete Espadas de la Niebla y tras ver sus habilidades en batalla se me ocurrió una idea interesante pero necesito saber si eres capaz de restaurarlas una vez que haga lo mío.

Tras escuchar esto Shinigami decide examinarlas con mayor detenimiento.

 **Shinigami:** En efecto Kitsune estas interesantes Kibas podre restaurarlas con todo su poder, pero dime que tienes en mente.

Desatando un poco de curiosidad tanto en Shinigami como en Jiraiya.

 **Kitsune:** Pues veras según tengo entendido de que si a una de las espadas logras fragmentarla y la restauras adecuadamente aun conservaran sus habilidades así que mi idea es tomar un fragmento de estas, _\- Refiriéndose a las Kibas. -_ junto a otras dos más las cuales tengo en mente, donde después de que sean reunidas te pido de favor el saber si es posible el que me pudieras forjar una Katana con esos tres fragmentos como la que entregaste hace algún tiempo pero incluyendo las características de cada una de estas tres.

Dejando impresionado a Shinigami ante la idea que Naruto le había propuesto a lo cual accedió cortando una de las Kibas por la mitad asombrando a Jiraiya por lo que veía, mientras que Shinigami abría un portal morado en donde entro dejándolo abierto, pasaron unos minutos de donde Shinigami volvía a salir con ambas Kibas restauradas a tal grado que parecían que no les había ocurrido nada.

 **Shinigami:** Listo Kitsune estas Katanas ya se encuentran restauradas que es lo que piensas hacer ahorra.

 **Kitsune:** Con ellas nada, solamente las sellare junto a aquel que todavía esta con vida pero no sin antes darte su alma que espero te diviertas demasiado, trátalo bien y en especial trátalo bien tras haber secuestrado a mi amiga jajaja.

 **Shinigami:** Entendido Kitsune y como desees y gracias por darme una gran alma con la que me divertiré mucho. _\- Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Raiga quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo viendo todo lo que ocurría, hasta que Shinigami llego con Raiga levantándolo con gran facilidad con una mano por la parte del cuello y con la otra mano le atravesara su pecho sacando poco a poco su alma, mientras se la devoraba poco a poco mientras Raiga veía como su alma era devorada por el Shinigami hasta que cayó muerto al suelo. -_ De nuevo gracias por esta alma Kitsune tenía un gran sabor a muerte, además no sabes cómo me divertiré mucho con ella más tarde, por cierto Jiraiya-san _\- Haciendo que Jiraiya se espantara un poco. -_ mi hermano Susanoo me pidió preguntarle para cuándo saldrá el siguiente de sus libros.

 **Jiraiya:** De… de… dentro de poco lo tendré Shinigami-sama.

Mientras rápidamente le hacia una reverencia y a Shinigami se le formaba una ligera sonrisa.

 **Shinigami:** Muy bien se lo diré, y por cierto Kitsune se me olvidaba por la tarde te hare una visita nuevamente para pedirte un favor.

 **Kitsune:** Estaré encantado de recibirlo Shinigami-san.

Haciéndole una reverencia al igual que Jiraiya, mientras que Shinigami desaparecía del lugar a través del portal el cual aún permanecía abierto no sin antes despedirse, de Kitsune y Jiraiya cerrándose el portal tras de él, tras despedirse Kitsune tomo nuevamente el pergamino vacío que había sacado anteriormente para hacer unas poses de manos sellando el cuerpo inerte de Raiga junto con las Kibas.

Tras terminar de sellar a Raiga y las Kibas tanto Jiraiya quien traía a una inconsciente Fuu en su espalda junto con Naruto emprenden su camino a Konoha donde a mediados de este se encuentran con Tsunade, Karin y un grupo de Anbus.

 **Tsunade:** Jiraiya que ocurrió y como se encuentra Fuu.

 **Jiraiya:** Nos encontramos bien Tsunade, Fuu se encuentra inconsciente por una técnica que use _\- Sorprendiendo a Tsunade tras entender a qué se refería Jiraiya. -_ Y con respecto a los responsables se podría decir que los atrapamos a medias.

 **Tsunade:** A medias, como que a medias.

 **Kitsune:** Si al parecer un escuadrón Anbu había contratado a Raiga, _\- Sorprendiendo a Tsunade tras escuchar el nombre del Espadachín. -_ junto a los demás Ninjas y Asesinos que atacaron a la aldea los cuales eran una leve distracción para secuestrar a Fuu.

Asombrando a Tsunade y Karin tras haber escuchado lo que había dicho Kitsune.

 **Tsunade:** Bueno será mejor que regresemos a Konoha lo más rápido posible y llevemos a Fuu a mi Residencia para poder hacer lo que íbamos hacer. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos mientras regresaban con gran velocidad a Konoha. -_ y luego tenemos que ir a la DI (División de Inteligencia) para terminar de interrogar a los Ninjas prisioneros que capturamos.

Mientras todos iban con rumbo a la aldea tanto a Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade solamente tenían en mente la aparición de los Anbus y su intento de secuestrar a Fuu, ya era cerca del mediodía cuando Naruto y el resto llegaron a la aldea, tras llegar tanto Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto con su traje de Anbu y Karin se dirigieron al complejo Senju-Uzumaki, más específicamente a la casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya donde Shizune y Konan después del ataque ya los esperaban para hacer el Shishō Fūin y trasladar a este Sello a Chōmei de su actual Sello.

Al entrar a una habitación encontraron que en medio de esta estaba dibujado un circulo con diversos Kanjis y diversos Sellos bastantes complejos, Jiraiya rápidamente se acercó a este y coloco a Fuu en medio de este.

 **Naruto:** Oye Kurama aun tienes suficiente Chakra para esto verdad

 **Kurama:** Por supuesto mocoso no soy ningún debilucho, aún tengo buena cantidad de Chakra.

 **Naruto:** Ok, entonces comencemos con lo nuestro.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kurama mientras empezaba a darle de su Chakra, haciendo que a Naruto comenzara a cubrirse del Chakra Rojo.

 **Naruto:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Depositando todo ese Chakra en el Clon que rápidamente sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar las uñas parecían ser garras, sus marcas de bigotes se hacían notar más de lo normal sus ojos cambiaron a unas de tonalidad rojiza y sus pupilas a unas rasgadas, sus dientes, más afilados al igual que el cabello le creció un poco.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Muy bien comencemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Acercándose junto con Naruto hacia donde se encontraba Fuu, mientras que Jiraiya al ver que todo estaba listo asintió para que todos se prepararan.

 **Jiraiya:** Shishō Fūin. _\- Colocando la mano sobre el estómago de Fuu, de la cual comenzaron a surgir algunos símbolos mientras que la vez comenzaba a formarse una espiral en el estómago de Fuu, a los pocos segundos comenzaron a surgir algunos que otros símbolos alrededor de este. -_ Haa, ya está creo ya está el Sello.

Diciendo esto con gran cansancio, pero luego todo parecía que estaba bien hasta que ambos Sellos comenzaron a actuar de una manera extraña al igual que Fuu comenzaba a retorcerse un poco, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

 **Tsunade:** Jiraiya dime que hiciste porque está pasando esto.

 **Jiraiya:** No lo sé Tsunade, según yo el Sello está colocado correctamente.

Alertando un poco más a todos al ver que Fuu empezaba a liberar un ligero manto rojo.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Creo a que se debe esto. _\- Haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. -_ El Sello que anteriormente había colocado Jiraiya, _\- Señalando el Gogyō Fūin. -_ es un Sello impar y al colocar el Shishō Fūin que es par haga un desequilibrio en los Sellos por lo que propongo que cambiemos a un Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) puesto que no sé qué pueda ocurrir al estarse debilitando el Sello.

 _Tras dicho comentario de Kurama hizo que todos los presentes se alertaran._

 **Jiraiya:** Pero esto también puede ser un poco riesgoso ya que no me encuentro con suficiente Chakra para realizarlo y no poseo el conocimiento perfecto para realizarlo.

Alarmando un poco a todos mientras veían como a Fuu se le comenzaba formar la primer Cola.

 **Karin:** Yo lo hare. _\- Haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella. -_ he estudiado por un tiempo los Sellos de mi Clan por lo que creo poder hacerlo.

 **Naruto:** Estas segura Karin-chan.

Mirando con un poco de preocupación a Karin.

 **Karin:** Si Naruto-kun solo necesitare que me ayuden para controlarla un poco además de que necesito ayuda con su Chakra para que no me haga nada.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Esta bien, _\- Mirando hacia Naruto. -_ Naruto necesito que concentres un poco de mi Chakra que queda en ti y cubras tanto a Karin como a ti en un manto de mi Chakra mientras que ella hace su trabajo.

 **Naruto:** Entendido Kurama.

Ambos se acercaban a Fuu que aún se retorcía un poco mientras liberaba el Chakra, Naruto poso su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Karin y comenzó a surgir un leve Chakra en Naruto el cual también comenzó a rodear a Karin, Karin tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de fijarse nuevamente en Fuu.

 **Karin:** Hakke no Fūin Shiki. _\- Colocando un Segundo Shishō Fūin sobre el que ya estaba haciendo que ambos embonaran correctamente. -_ Solo falta poco y ambos Sellos estarán listos.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Antes de que termines solo te pido una cosa más. _\- Llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. -_ deja una pequeña abertura entre el espacio en el que los dos símbolos cumplen cuatro sellos para que permitas que el Chakra de Chōmei pueda fusionarse con el Chakra de la mocosa, como lo hiso Minato en Naruto. _\- Haciendo asentir a Karin ante la petición de Kurama, quien al terminar se alejó un poco de Fuu un poco agotada. -_ Bien ahorra _\- Mirando a Tsunade -_ la parte fácil de todo esto ha acabado, _\- Riendo de una manera un poco macabra. -_ Ahorra necesito que rompas el Gogyō Fūin y luego el otro Sello, para luego encargarme de transferir a mi hermano de donde se encuentra al nuevo Sello.

Provocando una cara de gran espanto a todos tras escuchar esto.

 **Shizune:** Ro… ro… romper los Se… se… sellos, que pasa si se libera.

 **Kurama:** Pasara lo peor, la mocosa morirá y es por eso que debemos de actuar con cautela.

Tsunade rápidamente se encontró al lado de Fuu junto con Naruto que nuevamente cubrió a ambos con el Chakra Rojo, mientras Tsunade rompía el Gogyō Fūin, haciendo emerger un poco más el Chakra de Chōmei.

 **Tsunade:** Hazlo ya.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Chakura Tensō o-jū no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transferencia del Chakra de la Bestia con Cola). _\- Colocando una mano sobre el antiguo Sello y la otra en el Nuevo, haciendo que el Chakra de Chōmei se canalizara en sus brazos quienes se transportaban al nuevo Sello, durante dicho procedimiento que duro unos minutos ya que dicho procedimiento consistía en transferirlo, Fuu fue regresando a la normalidad, tras terminar de transferir a Chōmei al nuevo Sello y ver que todo estaba en orden Naruto (Kurama) quien se mostraba un poco agotado por lo que había hecho solamente dio un pequeño bufido. -_ Bien todo acabo y por lo que note en el Sello, su cerradura es igual que la del mocoso por lo que le daremos la cerradura a la mocosa una vez que aprenda a controlar mejor su poder. _\- Asombrando un poco a todos tras escuchar esto. -_ Bien me retiro a descansar estoy exhausto y este Clon ya casi se ha quedado sin Chakra, el resto de las cosas es su problema.

Desapareciendo del lugar en una nube de humo regresando al interior de Naruto a descansar, mientras Jiraiya quien junto con Karin ya se encontraban recuperados gracias a una de las píldoras de Karin, decidió acerco nuevamente a Fuu para deshacer el Sello inservible en Fuu.

 **Jiraiya:** Fūinjutsu: Nuki shīru (Técnica de Sellado: Liberación de Sello). _\- Colocando su palma derecha sobre el Sello en el cuello emitiendo un gran brillo que duro unos instantes, hasta que retiro su mano demostrando que el Sello había desaparecido. -_ Muy bien ya hemos acabado, ahorra hay que dejar que descanse por el momento debe estar realmente agotada.

 **Todos:** Hai.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien ahorra que hemos terminado aquí no queda más que hacer que ir a la DI y ver qué información tienen con respecto a los Ninjas prisioneros que capturamos.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, Jiraiya y Konan.

 **Shizune:** Tsunade-sama si me lo permite me gustaría quedarme así puedo atender a Fuu por si algo necesita.

 **Karin:** Igual yo Tsunade-sama y sirve que observo que no haya una anomalía en el Sello de Fuu.

 **Tsunade:** Entendido cualquier cosa avísenme lo más pronto posible.

 **Shizune y Karin:** Hai, Tsunade-sama.

 **Mientras tanto en la División de Inteligencia**

Tanto Ibiki, Anko e Inoichi habían terminado de torturar, digo interrogar a ciertos presos, de lo cual aun y con sus mejores técnicas de tortura, perdón mejores técnicas de sacar información no pudieron hacer nada, mientras le daban toda la información a Hiruzen, cuando de pronto.

 **Tsunade:** Han obtenido alguna declaración.

 **Ibiki:** Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama pero en realidad todo lo que intentamos ha sido inútil ya que incluso nosotros no pudimos sacar gran cantidad de información.

Haciendo que Hiruzen se volteara hacia Tsunade con una cara de gran seriedad y Tsunade entiende lo que le quiere decir asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **Tsunade:** Naruto _\- Volteándose hacia Naruto el cual se encontraba en medio de los pechos de Anko quien había ido a darle un gran abrazo tras haberlo visto, mientras que Jiraiya de una manera tan rápida escribía en su pequeña libreta a tal grado que se podía jurar ver un pequeño hilo de humo que si no fuera porque ya no podía escribir más rápido empezaría a salir fuego de esta y Konan empezaba a formar un ataque con ayuda de su origami el cual iba dirigido hacia cierta domadora de Serpientes. -_ NARUTO.

Provocando que tanto Anko como Naruto se separaran de un gran susto tras el enorme grito que había dado Tsunade.

 **Naruto:** Hai Obaasan.

 **Tsunade:** Entra ahí y has lo que sabes hacer _\- Haciendo que Naruto entrara a la sala dejando una estela de humo el cual dejo por todo el camino. -_ y tu _\- Señalando esta vez a Jiraiya. -_ Mas te vale que te deshagas de todo eso, _\- Cambiando su señalamiento a su libreta. -_ porque si no te deshaces de eso te castrare de la forma más cruel posible que le pedirás piedad al mismísimo Shinigami.

 **Jiraiya:** Hai Tsunade-Hime.

Diciendo esto Jiraiya con gran miedo mientras arrancaba las hojas rápidamente de su libreta y las hacia trisas mientras que Hiruzen, Ibiki e Inoichi se cubrían su hombría, mientras que Anko se había escabullido para ver qué era lo que iba hacer Naruto, no sin antes dejan un Kage Bunshin en su lugar.

 **Dentro de la Sala de Interrogación.**

 **Naruto:** Haaaa, _\- Exhalando de una manera realmente resignado. -_ anda ya sal del lugar sé que estas hay Anko-chan será mejor que salgas.

Haciendo que Anko saliera un poco emocionada y asombrada y por no decir que también se encontraba un poco excitada al ver con la gran facilidad que Naruto la habían descubierto.

 **Anko:** Creo que me descubriste Foxy-kun. _\- Lamiéndose los labios de una forma seductora, mientras que Naruto la veía con un poco de intriga. -_ Además quería ver lo que les ibas a ser ya que no quería perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

Diciendo esto con un tono lujurioso, mientras se acercaba un poco a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Haaaa, _\- Exhalando nuevamente de manera resignada. -_ Esta bien Anko-chan si gustas puedes quedarte solamente con la condición y de favor que todo lo que veas aquí lo mantengas en completo secreto ya que no quiero que todos los que no conozcan de mis técnicas que tengo bajo la manga sepan de estas. _\- Recibiendo una sonrisa de Anko quien denotaba un poco de malicia. -_ Bien comencemos. _\- Cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos nuevamente demostrando que ahorra eran completamente negros con una pupila blanca asombrando a Anko tras ver el cambio en los ojos de Naruto. -_ Bien, veamos que saben estos buenos para nada de una vez para irme a descansar de una vez por todas. _\- Entrando a una habitación en donde todos los presos se encontraban sentados en unas sillas atados de pies y manos atrás de la silla. -_ Muy bien hablen o tendré que hacerlos hablar por las malas.

 **Ninja 1:** Jajajaja, si los dos anteriores intentaron sacarnos información incluyendo trabajando junto donde intentaron de todo para poder sacarnos algo de información, hasta incluso esa perra intento…

Fue lo último que pudo decir el Ninja ya que su cabeza cayó al suelo rodando a los pies de Naruto, mientras que del cuello donde se encontraba la cabeza salían chorros de su sangre manchando a los que se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo del Ninja decapitado al igual que a Naruto quien se cubrió completamente de sangre y su pelo tomo una tonalidad rojiza.

 **Ninja 2:** Maldito demente.

Mientras que Naruto limpiaba su Katana con las ropas del Ninja que había caído muerto decapitado y Anko le miraba con un leve sonrojo.

 **Naruto:** Más les vale que cierren su hocico si solamente es para decir nada más que pura mierda al momento de hablar. _\- Apuntando su Katana hacia el segundo Ninja. -_ Ahorra me dirán todo por las buenas o tendrán que hacerlo por las malas y por las fuerzas. _\- Enfundando su Katana, mientras que todos se quedaban callados. -_ Muy bien será por las malas además de que será a mi manera la cual la considero muy divertida para mí. _\- Quedándoseles mirando al resto junto con una gran sonrisa sádica, la cual causo un poco de pánico en los Ninjas restantes y excitación a Anko, mientras hacia una poses de manos rápidamente. -_ Meiton: Jigoku no Shin'en (Elemento Oscuridad: Abismo infernal).

Logrando meter a uno de los Ninja dentro de su más perverso y siniestro Genjutsu que poseía Naruto.

 **Mundo del Genjutsu**

Dentro del Genjutsu el lugar donde el Ninja se encontraba era completamente oscuro, pero una oscuridad en la que no se podía ver más allá de sus manos, además de sentir como si estuviera flotando dentro de un gran vacío infinito.

 **Ninja:** Que paso donde estoy.

 **¿?:** Jajajaja, no me puedes ver jajajaja, no me puedes ver y alguien se va a morir.

Diciéndolo esto con un gran tono juguetón y a la vez macabro mientras que el Ninja trataba de ver por todos lados y tratar de identificar el origen de aquella voz, para que después y por todo el lugar se comenzó a escuchar la risa de lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña asustando un poco al Ninja que no sabía que ocurría logrando que este se pusiera en guardia solo por si las dudas, cuando nuevamente la voz de la pequeña niña empezó a cantar en un tono dulzón y a la vez aterrador provocando que el Ninja comenzara a un poco pálidos al escuchar dicha voz cantando y liberando un fuerte instinto asesino.

 **¿?:** Uno, dos: él está aquí, - _Haciendo que el Ninja se pusiera más alerta y por instinto buscara un Kunai en la parte de atrás en su espalda en su porta Kunai's, pero sin ningún éxito._ -Tres, cuatro: es hora de jugar.

 **Ninja:** Qui… qui… quien es… es… esta hay muéstrate. - Fue lo que dijo con un poco de miedo tras seguir escuchando la voz de la pequeña para luego dar _un gran grito de dolor ya que sintió un corte en su pierna izquierda provocando que el Ninja callera de rodillas_. _-_ vamos muéstrate quien eres.

 **¿?:** Cinco, seis: él te hará gritar, - Haciendo que el Ninja volteara su vista _para todos lados desesperadamente su vista en búsqueda de quien estaba en ese lugar ocultándose en la oscuridad y le había hecho el corte cuando en ese momento sintió otro corte pero esta vez era en toda la espalda en forma vertical, haciendo que nuevamente diera un gran grito de dolor._ \- Siete, ocho: él te mirara.

Ninja: Sal maldita, sal de donde quieras que estés.

 **¿?:** Nop, mejor sigamos con la diversión si, jeje _\- Tras esto se escuchó nuevamente el grito del Ninja tras recibir un corte en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, mientras que el Ninja seguía maldiciendo por todo esto._ \- Nueve y diez: tu vida acabara jeje.

Alterando mucho al Ninja que estaba realmente desesperado ante lo mencionado y el que no podía ver nada, ni a nadie.

 **Ninja:** Basta dime que es lo que quieres.

Sujetándose la herida de su brazo que no paraba de sangrar.

 **¿?:** A ti.

Esta vez se escuchó la voz de un hombre, seguido de esto frente a él apareció el mismísimo Shinigami quien rápidamente le extrajo su alma del cuerpo cayendo muerto en su lugar siendo manchado por su propia sangre.

 **En el Mundo Real**

El Ninja al cual Naruto había metido en el Genjutsu había caído al suelo muerto con los ojos completamente en blanco y a la vez de su boca salía espuma, dejando a todos los demás Ninjas y Asesinos capturados realmente impresionados y aterrados al ver cómo había caído muerto y a la vez comenzaba a cubrirse con su propia Sangre a causa de las heridas que mostraba en el cuerpo por dicha técnica, mientras que Anko estaba realmente excitada al ver dicha técnica que hasta ya estaba un poco húmeda de su parte intima.

 **Kitsune:** Y bien quien sigue.

Diciéndolo esto último de una manera fría y sin mostrar ningún tipo de misericordia, mientras se dirigía hacia un tercer Ninja que se encontraba prisionero de todos los presentes.

 **Ninja 3:** Has lo que quieras con nosotros no te diremos nada.

 **Kitsune:** Valla miren aquí hay un valiente _\- Diciéndolo en una forma sarcástica -_ bueno creo que contigo será lo mismo que con aquel otro _\- Señalando al Ninja que se encontraba muerto en un charco de su propia sangre. -_ Por lo que para ti te dejare vivir un poco más para divertirme después contigo, por lo que mejor sigo con este otro. _\- Comenzando a dirigirse hacia otro (prisionero) que en esta ocasión no era más que un Asesino quien se encontraba al lado de este. -_ Meiton: Jigoku…

Pero fue todo lo que pudo decir debido a que el Asesino comenzó a hablar implorando por su vida.

 **Asesino:** Basta está bien hablare pero no me hagas nada, te lo suplico no me hagas daño.

 **Kitsune:** Pues empieza a hablar sino te lo sacare de otra forma.

Tras un rato en el cual los Ninjas les explicaban todo, Naruto salió del lugar con un poco de Sangre junto con una Anko que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el para violarlo sin ningún tipo de compasión, asombrando a todos al ver como se encontraba Naruto.

 **Hiruzen:** Naruto te encuentras bien, que es esa sangre sobre ti.

 **Naruto:** Estoy bien viejo, solamente que hay que limpiar un poco allá adentro ya que uno se propaso al insultar a Anko-chan y otro no pudo soportar para nada mi método de interrogación que utilice con él jijijiji. _\- Haciendo que Ibiki e Inoichi quedaran realmente sorprendidos. -_ Pero logre sacarles la información.

Contándoles todo lo ocurrido hay adentro, pero a la vez omitiendo la parte de su Dōjutsu, mientras que dejaba cada vez más sorprendido y a la vez con gran intriga de los métodos de Naruto a Ibiki e Inoichi tras escuchar todo lo que decía Naruto, mientras que a Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya se quedaban en silencio mientras pensaban algunas cosas sobre cierta momia de un solo ojo.

 **Tsunade:** Entiendo. _\- Mientras cerraba los ojos y quedaba un poco pensativa, para luego abrirlos nuevamente. -_ Y TÚ.

Señalando a Anko mirándola con una cara realmente sería con un poco de enojo, y a la vez tanto Tsunade como Konan la comenzaron a agarrar de una oreja cada quien llevándosela ambas del lugar arrastrándola.

 **Konan:** Vamos aún mejor lugar para hablar de ciertas cosas.

 **Anko:** Hay, hay, hay.

Mientras que a Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Inoichi y Naruto se quedaban en ese lugar con una gran gota de sudor estilo anime en su cabeza.

 **Naruto:** Oye viejo tengo una última petición más que hacer pero me gustaría que esto sea algo en privado.

 **Hiruzen:** Entiendo _\- volteándose hacia Ibiki e Inoichi. -_ Eso es todo por el momento con ustedes pueden retirarse.

 **Ibiki e Inoichi:** Hai Hokage-sama.

Desapareciendo del lugar ambos con la ayuda de un Shunshin mientras ambos permanecían con un poco de intriga por lo que Naruto quería platicar con el Hokage en privado.

 **Hiruzen:** Y bien que me querías decir.

 **Naruto:** Pues veras hace unos minutos deje un Kage Bunshin adentro sin que Anko me viera y para que este les inyectara un potente somnífero a cada uno que está desarrollando Ino-chan el cual hace que cualquiera que se le inyecte parezca que está muerto pero en realidad su ritmo cardiaco baja muy intensamente hasta el punto de que no se distingue el pulso dándolo por muerto, _\- Asombrando a Hiruzen por dicho comentario de Naruto aunque se imaginaba hacia donde iba esto. -_ hice esto ya que no los perdonare por nada del mundo por haber atacado a la aldea, el haber intentado secuestrar a Fuu-chan y de haber insultado a Anko, por lo que te pido que me dejes quedarme con ellos para dárselos a quien tu sabes jijiji.

 **Hiruzen:** Haaa, _\- Dando un resoplido de resignación. -_ Esta bien solo que ten cuidado con esto y que nadie te descubra ok.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto quien desapareció del lugar en un destello de Rallos Amarillos.

 **Unas Horas más tarde**

Ya era de noche Fuu se comenzaba a despertar cuando noto que se encontraba en una habitación diferente a que ella se encontraba antes de que Raiga se la llevara, por lo que decidió salir para ver donde se encontraba, pero en ese momento Shizune entro por la puerta alegrando a Fuu de saber en dónde estaba.

 **Shizune:** Hola Fuu-san, como te encuentras ya estas mejor.

 **Fuu:** Si muchas gracias, que sucedió.

 **Shizune:** Me alegra oír eso pero deberías descansar y con respecto a lo que sucedió hace rato, además gracias a Jiraiya-sama, pudo controlar tu poder lo cual después de controlar el Chakra de Chōmei caíste inconsciente y después junto con la ayuda de Kurama, Naruto-kun y Karin pudimos transferir a Chōmei al nuevo Sello. _\- Señalando hacia Fuu quien rápidamente fue a mirar su abdomen para poder ver que tenía puesto el cual no se había percatado antes. -_ después de esto te trajeron a la mansión de Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama para poderte atender mejor por si pasaba algo de nuevo.

Ocasionando que Fuu se deprimirá un poco al saber que perdió el control al liberar el poder de Chōmei, pero luego reacciono de inmediato al preocuparse tras recordar lo que le había pasado a Naruto.

 **Fuu:** Shizune-san, que sabes de la condición de Naruto-kun, él se encuentra bien de verdad.

 **Shizune:** Tranquila Fuu, Naruto-kun se encuentra bien y todo fue gracias a Kurama que Naruto se salvó, _\- Alegrando a Fuu mientras se le comenzaban a mostrar unas lágrimas en su rostro. -_ Además gracias a Jiraiya-sama nadie más resulto herido, en estos momento Naruto se encuentra junto con Jiraiya los cuales fueron los que te trajeron aquí, _\- Tranquilizando un poco a Fuu al escuchar esa noticia. -_ por cierto ahorita Naruto-kun se encuentra platicando con Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama de algo importante que según él los involucra a los dos, si te encuentras bien y si quieres puedo ayudarte y llevarte con ellos en este momento.

 **Fuu:** Si por favor y muchas gracias Shizune-san.

 **Con Naruto**

 **Naruto:** Y es por esto que quiero pedirte Obaasan que el viejo hable con el Raikage para que Killer B el Jinchūriki del Hachibi el cual me dijo que podía contar con él por cualquier cosa que ocupara, en aquella misión en el País de las Hierbas, por lo que les pido a ambos para que hablen con el viejo para que nos dé un permiso tanto para Fuu como para mi e irnos un tiempo de la aldea para poder entrenar mejor nuestras habilidades como Jinchūriki y no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo que sucedió con Fuu en especial en un lugar público, además ya que nosotros aun no nos graduamos de la academia y somos ninjas de Konoha no hay nada que nos impida el irnos de la aldea por un tiempo aun y sin el permiso del Hokage, por si no nos da el permiso y por mi parte con respecto a mi labor como Anbu mi perfil es un perfil fantasma ya que mi perfil en los Anbus es totalmente falso y no se sabrá quién era en realidad al irme.

En ese momento tanto Shizune como Fuu habían llegado a la habitación logrando escuchar todo lo que les había dicho, malinterpretando lo último que había dicho Naruto, provocando que Fuu se abalanzara contra Naruto al borde de las lágrimas.

 **Fuu:** Naruto por favor no te vallas de la aldea, no quiero que te vallas, por mi culpa.

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Fuu no me iré a ningún lado.

 **Fuu:** Entonces a que te referías con eso que dijiste que no habría problema contigo ya que tu perfil en los Anbus era falso y no se sabría quien eras en realidad al irte.

Naruto tras entender que solo había escuchado parte de su plan se dispuso a contarle su plan acerca de entrenar mejor sus habilidades de Jinchūriki junto con la ayuda de otros Jinchūriki que había conocido hace tiempo, asombro a Fuu al saber que conocería a otros Jinchūriki como ella, mientras tanto Tsunade se mostraba algo pensativa cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Jiraiya.

 **Jiraiya:** Oye Tsunade lo que dice el Gaki en parte tiene un buen punto de vista nosotros pudiéramos ayudarlos todo en lo que podamos, pero su entrenamiento no se compararía a entrenar junto con otros como ellos.

Tsunade tras escuchar lo que Jiraiya le había dicho y ver que en si lo que había dicho era cierto Tsunade acepto la propuesta de Naruto.

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien Naruto, hablare con el Hokage para que tú y Fuu puedan ir a entrenar a Kumogakure con ellos y en cuanto reciba la respuesta por parte del Raikage de confirmación de la petición de entrenar con sus Jinchūriki durante un plazo de dos años los cuales al termino de estos tendrán que venir y darme un reporte de su entrenamiento y con respecto al mensaje hacia el Raikage le diré al Hokage que lo envié esta tarde esperando a que llegue para el día de mañana, así que te sugiero que se ambos alisten sus cosas y estén preparados.

Pero ahora fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de cierta pelirroja la cual se había mantenido oculta hasta que decidió salir de su escondite e ir directo a Naruto realmente enojada.

 **Karin:** Maldito, te quieres ir y dejarme sola otra vez por un largo tiempo, _\- Diciéndolo al borde de las lágrimas -_ no es justo ya he sufrido mucho tiempo estando sola y no quiero que eso se repita por favor déjame ir con ustedes hare lo que sea.

 **Naruto:** Pero Karin esto es algo que debemos hacer nosotros para _\- Pero no pudo decir nada más al ver que ella comenzó a abrazarlo con mayor fuerza mientras que por su rostro le comenzaba a recorrer algunas lágrimas por su rostro -_ Está bien puedes venir siempre y cuando hablemos de esto también con Obaasan y el Viejo y ver que estén completamente de acuerdo.

 **Tsunade:** Por mí no hay problema Naruto, provocando que el trio asintiera y salir de la mansión de Tsunade e ir a sus respectivos hogares y preparar sus cosas.

Hola a Todos aqui les traigo el capitulo de compensacion por haberme tenido que esperar poco más de dos meses y que ademas acaba de arrebasar mi recor de palabras en un Cap al contar con 19,783 palabras, tambien espero que halla sido de su agrado, como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.

 **Tecnicas Personales utilizadas:**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Chakura Tensō o-jū no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transferencia del Chakra de la Bestia con Cola):** Con esta técnica el usuario debe tener una gran manipulacion con su Chakra ya que debera el poder resistir todo el tiempo la transferencia del Chakra de un Biju de un Sello a otro.

 **Kenjutsus:**

 **4 Eisei no āto: Suitai tsuki dansu kōjun: (Arte de las cuatro lunas: Luna Menguante Danza Descendente):** Este estilo es el primero de las Cuatro fases que tiene el 4 Eisei no āto (Arte de las cuatro lunas), este estilo se enfoca mas en dar sus cortes en lo que serian la parte del abdomen del oponente, su pose consiste en que la pierna izquierda se encontraba estirada hacia la parte de delantera del cuerpo, mientras que la derecha hacia una ligera flexión y la colocaba hacia atrás, su brazo izquierdo permanecía estirado por completo hacia adelante y con la mano completamente abierta con los dedos juntos, mientras le mostraba la parte trasera de esta, mientras que el brazo derecho se encuentra de manera curva sobre su cabeza y apuntando hacia su enemigo el cual se encuentra sujetando la Katana.

 **4 Eisei no āto: Suitai tsuki dansu kōjun: (Arte de las cuatro lunas: Luna Nueva Danza Oscura):** Este estilo es el segundo de las Cuatro fases que tiene el 4 Eisei no āto (Arte de las cuatro lunas),este estilo ademas de enfocar sus cortes en las mismas partes que su anterior fase, sus cortes se especifican mas en el área del pecho del oponente, su pose consiste en que la pierna izquierda se encontraba estirada hacia la parte de adelante mientras que la derecha hacia una ligera flexión mientras permanece colocada hacia atrás, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se muestra en una posición hacia el frente mientras que se encuentra un poco flexionado a la altura del corazón con la mano ligeramente cerrada, mientras que el brazo derecho se encuentra cerca de su rostro mientras toma la Katana inversamente de tal manera que la hoja de la Katana se encontraba pegada al brazo y el filo se muestra al oponente.

 **Genjutsu:**

 **Meiton: Jigoku no Shin'en (Elemento Oscuridad: Abismo infernal):** Es el Genjutsu mas fuerte que posee Naruto gracias a su Dojutsu Meiton, el cual consiste en que quien caiga en este Genjutsu logra entrar en una ilusión tan fuerte que todo el daño que reciba en la Ilusión se ve reflejado en el mundo real, hasta tal punto que puede llegar a la muerte.

 **Fūinjutsu** **s:**

 **Fūinjutsu: Nuki shīru (Técnica de Sellado: Liberación de Sello):** Esta técnica solo la pueden utilizar aquellos que tengan una gran cantidad de conocimientos en Fūinjutsus

 **Se me olvidaba, en el Cap anterior se me olvido mencionar este Jutsu.**

 **Jutsu:**

 **Kouton: Serafinshīrudo no Jutsu: (Elemento Luz: Jutsu Escudo Serafín):** Este Jutsu consiste en formar lo que seria una barrera de Luz que logra proteger al usuario o a alguien mas que el usuario desee proteger de cualquier Técnica existente.

Bueno nos vemos hasta el domingo, no sin antes dejarle una frase del ya fallecido Ruben Aguirre "Prof. Jirafales

"Yo solo una vez me he equivocado: Cuando pense que estaba equivocado.

P.D. La votación aún sigue en pie si solo votaron por un nombre ya sea de hombre o muer aún son capases por votar por el nombre del otro género si es que gustan y como dije antes si tienen algún otro nombre interesante que no aparezca en la lista ya sea de hombre o mujer no duden en publicarlo o votar por el que ya se encuentra, pueden votar por el nombre en sus Reviews o si es que no pueden hacer Reviews debido a que hicieron algún comentario en los 2 Avisos que hice pueden mandarme un PM con su Voto y comentarios acerca de este capítulo, lo del origen de votación aun permanecerá como un pequeño secreto hasta más adelante, bueno sin más que decir así van los votos.

Votación

Para las mujeres

* Natsumi: 1

* Yumi: 0

* Erza: 1

* Kykio: 0

* Akemi: 1

* Ayami: 0

Para Hombres

* Hiro: 0

*Tenshi: 1


	19. 19- La despedida

Este es un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y ahorra me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes. Antes que nada este Fic es para mayores de edad por su contenido ya que este será un Harem. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque en si la historia contenga algunas semejanzas con la original esta me pertenece a mí

 **Cap. 19 La despedida y el Nacer de Kokushibyō**

Hiruzen tras haber enviado una petición al Raikage en la cual le pedía de la manera más amable en que el Jinchūriki del Hachibi pudiera ayudar a entrenar a sus dos Jinchūriki, cosa que sorprendió al Raikage al saber que Konoha poseía dos Jinchūriki y no uno como sabia, casi le da un paro cardiaco y más al saber de cuales Bijus se trataba, por lo que ese mismo día el Raikage decidió consultarlo con Killer B, en donde al principio el Raikage no se encontraba cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero la negación de Raikage cambio al instante debido a una amenazo en que si no accedía daría cientos de conciertos de Hip Hop y rimas con una gran cantidad de bocinas que al verlas en ese mismo instante (Que en lo personal ni yo sé de donde diablos las saco), el Raikage rápidamente acepto a la petición del Hokage mientras que B solo se le formaba una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Por lo que para la tarde de ese mismo día en que recibió la carta decidió responder la carta de Hiruzen, la cual le llegaría al día siguiente, en la cual redactaba que el Raikage había accedido a que ambos Jinchūriki entrenaran y todo gracias a su hermano Killer B que logro convencerlo.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

Ya había caído la noche en la aldea la mayoría de los locales ya habían cerrado solamente quedaban algunos pocos abiertos, mientras que algunos Ninjas hacían sus cambios de guardias y recorrían las calles de Konoha.

Esa misma noche Naruto junto con Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Konan, Karin y Fuu se encontraban cenando y platicando por última vez antes de que se marcharan Naruto, Karin y Fuu en Ichiraku Ramen, todo iba bien cuando de pronto a las afueras de este aparecieron unos Anbus quienes se arrodillaron en una pierna ante estar frente al Hokage.

 **Anbu:** Hokage-sama, Naruto acaba de robar el Fūin no Sho (Pergamino de Sellos), _\- Cuando en ese instante aparece Naruto saliendo del local. -_ tú _\- Lanzándose contra Naruto siendo detenido por Jiraiya por la espalda. -_ donde dejaste el pergamino que robaste.

 **Hiruzen:** Zō, tranquilízate y dime que ha sucedido.

 **Zō:** Hokage-sama lo que sucede es que hace aproximadamente quince minutos se vio como Naruto salía de la Mansión Hokage por lo que algunos fueron en su captura.

 **Hiruzen:** Pero eso es imposible Zō ya que él ha estado junto con nosotros durante todo este tiempo, debió haber sido alguien más, quien se parecía a Naruto, rápido desplieguen al resto de los Chūnin y Jōnin.

 **Anbus:** Hai.

Desapareciendo todos los Anbus del lugar en un Shunshin.

 **Tsunade:** Sera mejor que nosotros también demos casa a ese impostor.

 **Hiruzen:** Entiendo en ese caso Tsunade, Jiraiya vayan en pareja y busquen junto con los demás al igual que Konan junto con Shizune vallan juntas unto al resto, yo buscare a Kitsune para que emprenda una búsqueda cerca de la Torre con sus habilidades.

 **Tsunade / Jiraiya / Konan / Shizune:** Hai.

Desapareciendo del lugar los cuatro junto a Hiruzen, quedándose solos Karin, Fuu y Naruto quienes corrieron hacia la residencia de Naruto para llegar lo más pronto posible, pero al ver que no había nadie cercas Naruto decidió usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu junto con Karin y Fuu para así llegar más rápidamente a su hogar. Tras haber llegado Naruto fue rápidamente a su habitación donde se colocó su uniforme Anbu junto con su Katana.

 **Kitsune:** Bien Karin-chan si alguien intenta venir y hacer algo en contra de ustedes no dudes en utilizar tu Katana.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin mientras que este se desaparecía en unos relámpagos amarrillos y aparecía en la mansión del Hokage.

 **Kitsune:** Muy bien Kurama préstame un poco de tu Chakra para poder hallar a ese bastardo.

 **Kurama:** Ni lo menciones, no por nada permitiré que alguien usurpe la imagen de mi mocoso jajajaja.

Por lo que tras haber tenido esta pequeña charla Naruto se empezó a envolver en una fina capa de Chakra Rojo mientras sus marcas de bigotes se hacían más pronunciadas, sus ojos se volvían de un rojo carmesí y sus uñas comenzaban a tomar la forma de unas garras, tras haber mejorado sus sentidos Naruto comenzó a recorrer el lugar por si encontraba algo inusual y fue mayor su sorpresa al encontrarse con un aroma poco inusual a serpientes.

 ***Kitsune:** Este olor es un poco similar al de Anko-chan, no más bien huele como a serpientes.

 **Kurama:** Naruto creo saber a quién le pertenece pero a la vez creo que no es él ya que no tiene ese gran olor a él, así que será mejor que nos vallamos rápido a buscarlo ya que si no lo encontramos podría haber grandes problemas para esta estúpida aldea.

Tras el comentario de Kurama, Naruto con su uniforme de Anbu solamente asintió para luego salir por una ventana e ir en búsqueda de la persona que había entrado.

 **Mientras tanto en los bosques fuera de la aldea de Konoha**

Diversos Ninjas se encontraban corriendo por los arboles tras Naruto quien se encontraba saltando sobre los arboles quien en su espalda portaba un gran pergamino.

 **Ninja 1:** Maldito Naruto ahora con esto, ni siquiera al ser nieto de Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama te logras escapar de esta.

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja y quien dijo que eso me importa. _\- Lanzando diversos Shuriken en contra de los diversos Ninjas acertando en algunos haciéndolos caer al suelo. -_ No me atraparan, además con ayuda de esto lograre obtener más poder del que todos se imaginan una vez que logre entregárselo a Orochimaru y después volveré y lograre hacerme con esta aldea algún día estúpida aldea.

 **Ninja 2:** Maldito demonio traidor.

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja como si quisiera volver a ese pueblo de mierda.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto saco un par de Shuriken's de su porta Kunai's para después lanzarlas en contra de los Ninjas que las esquivaron mientras que a Naruto se le formaba una gran sonrisa, que para sorpresa de todos solo vieron como Naruto movía sus dedos como si intentara jalar algo, cosa que todos lo pasaron desapercibido hasta que sintieron como unas Shuriken's se les clavaban por detrás cayendo al suelo a causa del ataque mientras que Naruto se iba del lugar.

 **Mientras tanto cerca del lugar.**

 **Iruka:** Maldición donde estas Naruto.

Fue el pensamiento que tenía Iruka tras recordar cómo se había enterado de la noticia.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Iruka se encontraba en su casa terminando de revisar algunas pruebas de sus estudiantes cuando de pronto logro escuchar como llamaban a su puerta que tras abrir logro ver a un desesperado Mizuki.

 **Mizuki:** Iruka es terrible Naruto acaba de robar el Pergamino de los Sellos y ha escapado.

 **Iruka:** Pero que.

 **Mizuki:** El Hokage nos ha mandado a llamar para ver que hacemos.

 **Iruka:** Bien iré en seguida.

Para que después se fuera del lugar dando un brinco a uno de los techos y salir corriendo del lugar.

 ***Iruka:** No algo debe andar mal Naruto no sería capaz de hacer algo como esto.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Fue en ese momento que Iruka logro escuchar el sonido de algo cortando el aire y siguiendo sus instintos rápidamente salto lejos logrando ver como un Shuriken Gigante se empalaba en donde se encontraba hace un momento parado cuando logro escuchar una voz que era muy familiar para él.

 **Naruto:** Mira, mira si no es el Sensei bastardo que perdió a sus padres en manos de mí el Kyubi.

Para que después Iruka volteara instintivamente hacia arriba para ver a un Naruto quien portaba un enorme pergamino en la parte inferior de su espalda junto con una Shuriken Gigante en la parte de arriba de su espalda.

 **Iruka:** Naruto me podrías decir que estás haciendo con el Rollo de los Sellos.

Naruto no dijo nada solamente se veía como había tomado algunos Shuriken's los cuales se preparaba a lanzar a Iruka cuando de pronto sintió un corte en la espalda provocando que Naruto diera un gran quejido de dolor mientras caía al suelo junto con el pergamino que se había zafado de Naruto tras haberse roto las vendas que lo sujetaban a su espalda.

 **Naruto:** Te atreves a desafiarme a mí el Demonio de la aldea quien te pudiera matar en un santiamén si lo deseo.

Mientras que Iruka se quedaba sorprendido al ver quién era el que había aparecido, mientras que Naruto se colocaba en una pose de combate al ver a la persona que lo había lastimado quien portaba su Katana desenfundada

 **Kitsune:** Jajajaja, tu matarme a mí jajajaja.

 **Naruto:** Basta de tu risa. _\- Diciéndolo en un tono lleno de ira pero a la vez con un poco de temor en su mente. -_ o desatare el poder del Kyubi ahora mismo.

 **Kitsune:** Jajajaja, tu desatar el poder del Kyubi no Yōko jajajaja, no me hagas reír jajajaja.

 **Kitsune:** Perdón por llamarte así Kurama.

 **Kurama:** No hay problema solo acabalo de una maldita vez.

 **Iruka:** Kitsune que es lo que está haciendo.

 **Kitsune:** Nada Iruka-san solo cumplo las ordenes de Hokage-sama en recuperar el pergamino, así que será mejor que ya te dejes de tus estúpidos juegos Mizuki y muestra tu verdadera forma.

Esto hizo que Iruka se sorprendiera al saber que al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos había sido el que había traicionado a la aldea e intento culpar a Naruto de todo, mientras que Mizuki aun con el Henge de Naruto frunciera el ceño para que unos instantes después se cubriera en una nube de humo.

 **Mizuki:** Como supiste que era yo y no aquel Niño Demonio.

 **Kitsune:** Fácil, _\- Dando un gran salto y quedar al lado de Iruka. -_ yo me encontraba todo el tiempo como guardaespaldas desde la sombra a Lord-Hokage y en todo momento Naruto estuvo con él, más aparte cuando los Ninjas se reunieron junto al Hokage para ver que se iba a hacer, logre ver que de todos los que tienen gran rencor u odio contra el Kyubi y miran de mala fe a Naruto-sama tú eras el que faltaba. _\- Tras lo dicho por Kitsune provoco que Mizuki frunciera el ceño al saber que alguien lo había descubierto. -_ Y bien me dirás para que quieres ese pergamino por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero fue en ese entonces que Mizuki comenzó a mover sus dedos como si intentara jalar algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kitsune que rápidamente se percató de lo que pretendía Mizuki por lo que se lanzó en contra de Iruka mientras que la Shuriken Gigante que Mizuki había lanzado con anterioridad a Iruka para que después solo se viera como la enorme Shuriken se le clavara en la espalda a Kitsune.

 **Iruka:** Kitsune te encuentras bien.

 **Kitsune:** Si no es nada que no Iruka-san _\- Para luego quitarse la enorme Shuriken de su espalda. -_ Pronto me repondré no se preocupe.

 **Iruka:** Kitsune pero si no se atiende debidamente esa herida puede que muera por falta de sangre.

 **Kitsune:** Como dije Iruka-san no se preocupe ya me estoy curando en este momento debido a eso, así que si no le importa yo me encargo de este traidor.

 **Mizuki:** Jajajaja tu intentar detenerme jajajaja que buena broma.

En ese entonces Mizuki saco 2 Kunai's de su porta Kunai's y lanzarse en contra de Kitsune.

 **Kitsune:** Bien creo que esto será por las malas.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse también en contra de Mizuki alejándose de Iruka ya que no quería que se lastimara por algún Kunai o Shuriken mal lanzado si se llega el extremo algún Jutsu letal, para después poder bloquear y esquivar un par de Kunai's y Shuriken's por parte de Mizuki al igual que el bloquear uno que otro corte con ayuda de algunos Kunai's con ayuda de su Katana, pero fue en ese entonces que Mizuki en uno de los cortes con su mano derecha hizo que Kitsune bloqueara rápidamente a Mizuki quien con su mano izquierda sacara un Kunai de su porta Kunai's y Shuriken's y se lo encaja a Kitsune en el corazón mientras se le forma una gran sonrisa sádica a Mizuki mientras que Iruka se encontraba más que asombrado al ver esto, pero fue mayor la sorpresa para ambos que tras unos instantes cambiaron su cara a una de asombro al ver como Kitsune comenzaba a expandirse y explotaba en una llamarada de fuego que mando volar a Mizuki algunos metros de donde estaba dejándole algunas quemadura en sus brazos con los que se logró cubrir su cuerpo antes de que Kitsune explotara.

 **Mizuki:** Maldito, sal y pelea como los hombres cobarde. _\- Fue en ese instante que Mizuki esta vez escucho el sonido de algo cortando el aire viniendo de su espalda por lo que simplemente salto no sin antes recibir algunos Shuriken's en su pierna izquierda, para después ver como Kitsune aparecía tras haber saltado de un árbol. -_ Maldito infeliz.

Fue lo último que dijo Mizuki antes de que comenzara a mover sus dedos nuevamente para así lanzar nuevamente todos los Kunai's y Shuriken que había lanzado hacia Kitsune que logró esquivarlos pero rápidamente se vio como cambiaban de dirección hacia él.

 ***Kitsune:** Maldito ya me está hartando su técnica Chakura no Ito (Hilos de Chakra), si logro cortar los hilos de Chakra podre acercarme para poder derrotarlo.

Tras haber logrado volver a esquivar dichos objetos rápidamente tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para que evitara el ser cortado por la mitad por el gran Shuriken que blandía Mizuki como si fuese una espada.

 **Mizuki:** En verdad eres una molestia quédate quieto para así matarte y luego matar a Iruka y que después de todo esto le echen la culpa al Niño Demonio una vez que me haya largado de esta aldea tan repugnante. _\- Grito Mizuki mientras intentaba cortar a Kitsune con ayuda de la enorme Shuriken que eran bloqueados por la Katana de Naruto, quien tras un descuido por parte de Mizuki logro acertarle una patada en el estómago alejándolo un poco de él. -_ MALDITO YA MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ"

Fue el grito que dio Mizuki antes de arrojar diversos Kunai's con papel bomba en los mangos de estos, al verlos Naruto salta rápidamente lejos antes que explotasen evitando ser lastimados por la explosión mas no se esperó que Mizuki apareciera a lado de él y le propinara un corte con la Shuriken en la espalda que tras dicho corte Naruto se alejó de él antes de volver a ser atacado.

 **Kitsune:** Al diablo el juego limpio, si lo que quieres es jugar sucio con gusto juguemos.

 **Mizuki:** Jajajaja, en verdad tengo que admitir que eres hábil, pero se te olvida que aun controlo con mi técnica a todos mis armas, _\- pero cuando se disponía a atacar nuevamente y tras hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos se sorprendió al ver como solamente un par de Shuriken's que había lanzado volvieron a la vida. -_ que rayos.

Naruto aprovecho para acercarse rápidamente mientras que en su mano libre comenzara a formar lo que parcia ser a simple vista un Rasengan de color oscuro que sorprendió bastante a Iruka al ver dicho Jutsu pero más aún al ver como alrededor de este se formaban unos anillos.

 **Kitsune:** Dai Rasenringu. _\- Impactando dicha técnica contra Mizuki quien emitió un gran grito de dolor al sentir como dicha técnica le hacía múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo y luego fuera lanzado contra algunos árboles cayendo inconsciente. -_ Tengo que admitirlo eres un buen oponente ya que una que otra vez me mantuviste acorralado, pero aun así no eres rival para mi

Al final de la batalla Mizuki se encontraba ya moribundo cuando de pronto llegaron diversos Ninjas y Anbus junto con Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y Konan y vieron como Kitsune enfundaba su Katana.

 **Jiraiya:** Kitsune, dime que ha pasado aquí.

 **Kitsune:** Nada solamente que este bastardo que se encuentra aquí quiso robar el pergamino mientras traía puesto un Henge con la imagen de Naruto-sama para que todos pensaran que fue Naruto-sama y no él y después se lo llevara a Orochimaru.

Tras escuchar el relato de Kitsune Tsunade en ese mismo instante se lanzó en contra de Mizuki pero fue rápidamente fue detenida por Jiraiya y Shizune.

 **Tsunade:** Maldito traidor como osas manchar la imagen de mi querido Naruto-kun así debería despellejarte lenta y dolorosamente mientras estas vivo en este instante además de castrarte y dejarte sin tu hombría también muy lenta y dolorosamente con ayuda de un bisturí oxidado.

Esto provocó varios hombres les incluyendo a Naruto y Jiraiya les recorriera un gran escalofrió por la espalda al igual que se cubrieran ciertas partes de su cuerpo, para después algunos Anbus tomaran de los brazos a Mizuki antes de que Tsunade lograse zafarse del agarre de Jiraiya y Shizune y se lo llevaran a la Konoha no Shūsei (Correccional de Konoha), mientras que Kitsune tomaba el Fūin no Sho y desaparecía con él en un Shunshin.

 **Time Skip**

 **Mansión de Tsunade.**

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que habían capturado a Mizuki y Naruto había devuelto a la Mansión Hokage el pergamino que se había robado Mizuki. Cuando en este momento Naruto se encontraba platicando con Tsunade y Jiraiya acerca de Orochimaru.

 **Naruto:** Entonces por lo que ustedes me acaban de decir Orochimaru fue su compañero de equipo además de que es uno de los tres Sannin como ustedes, además de que es un Ninja Renegado de Konoha además de ser uno de los Ninjas más peligrosos al ser uno de Rango S tras experimentar con miles de personas inocentes y ser quien creo el Sello Maldito el cual posee Anko y por eso la discriminan mucho.

 **Jiraiya:** Así es Naruto y es por eso que es uno de los Ninjas más buscados por todos los crimines que ha hecho.

 **Naruto:** Bueno es bueno saber eso, también ya es demasiado tarde será mejor que me valla a dormir ya a mi casa.

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien Naruto que descanses nos vemos en la mañana.

 **Naruto:** Igualmente Obaasan, Erojiisan, _\- Haciendo que a Jiraiya se le formara una vena en la frente por el nuevo apodo que le había hecho Naruto. -_ Shizune-chan y también tu pequeña tamborcito.

Acariciando Tonton bufara de manera molesta al ser llamado de esa manera por Naruto.

 **A la mañana del día siguiente**

En esa mañana tanto Naruto quien traía una playera blanca de mangas cortas con el símbolo del Clan Senju en ambas mangas y en la espalda el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki junto a un short negro, Karin quien traía una playera sin mangas blanca con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en la espalda con unos shorts azules y Konan quien traía una playera sin mangas blanca dejando ver un poco de su escote con unos shorts negros que se le pegaban un poco y dejaban poco a la imaginación se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en sus lugares a excepción de Konan que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Naruto abrazándolo mientras comían o le daba de comer de vez en cuando a Naruto cuando de pronto alguien tocaba en la puerta de la entrada por lo que Karin se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tras abrirla vio que se trataba de un Anbu.

 **Anbu:** Karin-san, el Hokage requiere la presencia de usted y Naruto-san en la Torre del Hokage.

 **Karin:** Entendido en un rato más estaremos ahí. _\- Asintiendo el Anbu mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin y ella cerraba la puerta, tras haber cerrado la puerta de la entrada se dirige hacia el comedor para terminar con su desayuno cuando de pronto al entrar ve como tanto Naruto como Konan se encontraban besando ahí mismo. -_ Oye Naruto, _\- Siendo ignorada por este. -_ Naruto

Volviendo a ser ignorada por lo que decide tomar un florero que se encontraba a su lado y les arrojara el agua de este empando a ambos con el agua.

 **Naruto:** Karin-chan pero que te pasa porque nos mojas.

 **Karin:** Porque te estoy hablando cabeza hueca y no me hacías ningún tipo de caso, _\- Sentándose nuevamente en su lugar un poco enfadada para así terminar con su desayuno. -_ el Hokage quiere vernos en su oficina al terminar de desayunar.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien, pero aun pienso que debiste habernos mojado.

 **Karin:** Mmm…

Fue lo único que dijo Karin pare que después Karin se sentara y siguiera almorzar mientras que Konan se había ido a cambiar su playera mojada, una media hora después tras haber terminado de almorzar se alistaron y tanto Naruto como Karin salieron de la Mansión con rumbo hacia la Torre del Hokage mientras recibían algunas reverencias que le eran inclusive a Naruto además de algunas propuestas por algunas chicas de su edad para que Naruto las escogiera como una de sus prometidas cosa que Naruto las rechazaba cortésmente pero eso no impedía en que las chicas perdieran el sueño en que algún día podrían tener alguna esperanza de estar a su lado. Tras llegar a la Torre del Hokage tanto Naruto como Karin fueron directamente a la oficina del Hokage donde tocaron a la puerta una vez que llegaron y recibieron un pase por parte de Hiruzen, ambos entraron y pudieron observar que dentro de esta además de Hiruzen también se encontraba Fuu en la oficina.

 **Hiruzen:** Me alegro que ya hayan llegado Karin y Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Y para que nos has llamado viejo.

 **Hiruzen:** Los llame para informarles que hace aproximadamente una hora me logro llegar una carta con la respuesta del Raikage, en la cual les ha otorgado el permiso de que ustedes tres vallan y puedan entrenar con sus Jinchūriki, por lo que los tres partirán dentro de una hora.

Tras lo cual los tres solamente asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares donde comenzaron a hacer sus mochilas llevándose lo indispensable para su entrenamiento, media hora después vemos como un grupo de personas se encontraban en la puerta principal de Konoha despidiéndose de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, entre los que se encontraban despidiendo del trio en ese lugar eran las prometidas de Naruto, las cuales al enterarse de que no lo verían por dos años no pudieron evitar en que soltaran algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupen chicas, este entrenamiento será para fortalecerme más de lo que ya soy y así poder protegerlas mejor a cada una de ustedes.

Dándole un beso a cada una de ellas las cuales en medio de las lágrimas se les formo una gran sonrisa, mientras que Fuu se despedían de Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Yugao, Tenten la cual se había hecho muy buena amiga de ella al igual que del resto, Hiruzen quien había dejado algunos Kage Bunshin en su oficina con el fastidioso papeleo y junto a él se encontraba su nieto Konohamaru el cual se había hecho muy buen amigo de Naruto, también en la puerta de la Aldea se encontraban tanto Teuchi como Ayame que estaban un poco tristes al ver que sus mejores cliente se irían por un tiempo no sin antes darles una buena dotación de su mejor miso de Ramen a Naruto y a sus compañeras. Tras las despedidas y de que guardaran la dotación de Ramen que les habían dado, el trio comenzó su recorrido hacia Kumogakure en donde los esperarían en las afueras de Kumo cierto par de Ninjas Jinchūriki para ayudarlos a entrenar sus habilidades y de ahí dirigirse hacia Genbu, también conocida como Shimagame (Isla Tortuga), donde todos permanecieron en la puerta de la entrada observando como el trio se alejaba de la aldea, hasta que se habían perdido de su vistas tras lo que decidieron regresar a sus deberes dentro de la aldea, mientras que alguien entre los arboles quien vigilaba todo esto también se fue del lugar para dar un informe acerca de esto.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde la partida del Trio conformado por Naruto, Karin y Fuu hacia Kumogakure donde Naturo y Fuu empezarían un entrenamiento especial para controlar a sus Bijus y mientras tanto en la aldea todo mundo se encontraba realizando sus respectivos deberes.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen se encontraba luchando unto con algunos Kage Bunshin contra el enemigo número uno de los Hokages, el papeleo cuando de pronto un Anbu apareció frente a él.

 **Anbu:** Hokage-sama se le espera en una reunión de consejo que se dará en unos minutos.

 **Hiruzen:** Entiendo en unos minutos estaré ahí. _\- Desapareciendo del lugar el Anbu mientras que Hiruzen tenía una cara de molestia al creer saber de qué se trataría esa reunión, por lo que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y dejar su papeleo con el que ya casi acababa para ir a la reunión a la que lo habían llamado, tras entrar en la sala el consejo Ninja le había recibido con un asentimiento en forma de respeto, mientras que el lado civil solamente se les había quedado mirando. -_ Muy bien me pueden decir para que se ha hecho esta reunión que yo no autorice.

 **Danzō:** Esta reunión la hice para saber del por qué dejaste que tanto el mocoso Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yōko y a la mocosa Jinchūriki del Nanabi no Kabutomushi, al igual que la mocosa Uzumaki que logramos obtener hace tiempo.

Asombrando a todos o al menos a la mayoría tras saber que Naruto había dejado la aldea, ya que las hijas de los Líderes de algunos Clanes que eran prometidas de Naruto ya les habían comentado acerca del viaje que tendrían Naruto, Karin y Fuu.

 **Koharu:** Hiruzen como has permitido que esos mocosos hayan abandonado la aldea eso es inaceptable, tu bien sabes que dos de ellos son un gran peligro si alguna otra aldea los recluta tendrán un gran poder en sus manos y estaremos indefensos contra sus ataques.

 **Homura:** Por eso he mandado a pedir que a esos tres mocosos se les ponga en el Libro Bingo y sean considerados como desertores de la aldea.

 **Tsunade:** Mas te vale que canceles ese mensaje si no quieres que te encierre de por vida en una de nuestras más oscuras y siniestras prisiones.

Diciendo esto con un tono de gran enojo, mientras golpeaba la enorme mesa destrozando un poco de esta.

 **Hiruzen:** Concuerdo con Tsunade, además no veo ningún problema el que ellos se hallan marchado, tanto Naruto como Fuu no eran queridos por los aldeanos y eso lo sé porque siento como dentro del corazón de todos los aldeanos aun guardan un poco de odio hacia Naruto y solamente lo aceptaban a Naruto al de saber de quién era descendiente realmente. _\- Diciendo esto mientras sacaba su pipa de su túnica y comenzaba a encenderla. -_ Además qué problema hay con respecto a que si se fueron o no ellos nunca se graduaron por lo que no se convirtieron en ninjas de esta aldea y pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

Irritando a toda la parte civil del consejo de Konoha, mientras exhalaba un poco del humo de su pipa.

 **Danzō:** Pero eso no quita el hecho de que nuestras mejores armas acaban de irse de nuestras manos por eso propongo que hay que mandar a buscarlos.

 **Koharu** : En eso tienes razón Danzō, será mejor que envíes un grupo de tus mejores Anbus para que los busquen y los traigan nuevamente de regreso.

 **Hiruzen:** Eso no será necesario sé a dónde se dirigen para así poder entrenar sin poder ser molestados, además le pedí a Kitsune que mantuviera una distancia prudente de ellos y en el caso de que cualquiera de ustedes. _\- Refiriéndose a concedí a Danzō, Koharu y Homura. -_ Tiene mi permiso de matar a cualquier Anbu o Ninja que se atreva acercárseles hasta que lleguen a su destino, bien si no hay nada más que decir creo que esta reunión se acabó.

Para así levantarse de su asiento seguido por los demás del consejo e irse de la Sala dejando más que furioso al trio de Ancianos, para que tras terminarse la reunión la noticia de que tanto Naruto como Fuu habían dejado la aldea se esparció como un rayo por toda la aldea provocando que la mayoría de los aldeanos festejaran la partida de sus demonios fuera de la aldea, algunos lo hacían mentalmente mientras que otros no disimulaban y vitoreaban a montones y a todo pulmón la partida de Naruto y Fuu, ocasionando que las personas que estimaban a dichos chicos les diera una tremenda ira y que la mayoría de ellos comenzaran a terminar directo en el hospital tras la tremenda golpiza que Tsunade les daba.

 **Con Naruto**

Ya había tras la mayoría del día en su camino hacia Kumogakure donde tras haber recorrido su camino a paso veloz por los bosques de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), ya se encontraba cayendo la noche, por suerte habían llegado a Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales) donde decidieron tomarse el resto de la noche en una pequeña aldea que había más adelante, durante su recorrido por la aldea en donde comenzaron a divertirse viendo algunas tiendas en donde en una de ellas vieron que vendían diversas mascaras por lo que los tres decidieron verlas y probarse algunas, tras verlas por un rato y encontrar algunas interesantes cada quien decidió comprar una máscara y colocárselas solo por pura diversión, mientras seguían nuevamente con su camino en búsqueda de una posada en donde pudieran descansar, cuando de pronto durante su recorrido lograron escuchar un gran estruendo debido a una explosión, por lo que decidieron dirigirse al lugar de la explosión lo más rápido posible, tras llegar al lugar el trio logra ver como uno de los restaurantes cercanos se veía que estaba en llamas mientras unos bandidos se encontraban riendo y uno de ellos sujetaba con gran fuerza al que parecía ser el dueño del local quien no paraba de gritar y tratar de dirigirse a su local mientras se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer y unos niños dentro de este.

 **Líder de los Mercenario:** Jajajaja, te lo dije viejo si no pagas tu alquiler de este mes, no íbamos a tener compasión de ti y eso también va para todos los demás y que esto sirva de ejemplo.

 **Vendedor:** Maldito, como te atreves a hacerle algo así a mi familia.

 **Líder de los Mercenario:** Jajajaja, esto simplemente es una pequeña demostración de lo que le ocurrirá a todo aquel que ose desafiarme.

Pero justo en ese momento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta otro mercenario que se encontraba al lado del supuesto líder de estos el cual sostenía al dueño del local lo libera mientras este caía muerto al suelo asombrando y aterrando a todos al ver como el Mercenario caía muerto al suelo debido a alguien que parecía ser una chica quien portaba una Capucha Negra dejando ver unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rojizo y una máscara negra con unas sombras en sus ojos de color rojo al igual que otros detalles del mismo color dejando ver parte de la boca, la cual sostenía una Katana desenfundada llena de sangre al igual que ella, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo o hacer algo los bandidos y para sorpresa de todos ven como una de las paredes del Restaurant es destruida por una pequeña explosión ocasionando que algunos se alteraran pensando lo peor pero su mayor sorpresa fue el ver como otros dos jóvenes quienes también portaban una Capucha Negra dejando ver en unos de los dos unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rubio junto a una máscara completamente negra que tenía una figura demoniaca dejando ver parte de la boca quien cargaba a una mujer inconsciente, mientras que el segundo encapuchado portaba una Capucha Negra dejando ver unos cuantos mechones de su cabello verde y una máscara blanca unto con algunos detalles de ángel y lo que parecía ser un cuerno en donde iría la nariz quien cargaba en sus brazos a un par de niñas inconscientes, fue en ese momento que uno de los bandidos se lanzó contra los dos encapuchados que salían del local, pero antes de poder llegar y hacer algo en contra de Naruto y Fuu quienes traía cargados a la familia del dueño del local estos caen decapitados asombrando a todos ya que según ellos no habían visto a nadie haberlos decapitado pero fue mayor la sorpresa para todos al ver como aparecía Karin desde las sombras que se encontraban cerca de los cuerpos en el suelo, quedándose todos realmente sorprendidos al no poder ver como Karin se había desplazado tan rápido dando la impresión que había aparecido y aparecido desde las sombras, para así clavar rápidamente su Katana en el suelo mientras se giraba rápidamente hacia el negocio y hacía con gran velocidad unos Sellos de manos.

 **Karin:** Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)

Expulsando una gran cantidad de agua en forma de un torrente un poco poderoso tanto como para apagar el fuego y no destruir el resto de la construcción, mientras que tanto Naruto como Fuu ponían seguros a la familia.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** Malditos desgraciados quienes son ustedes.

 **Mercenario 1:** Además que no saben que no es bueno meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

 **Naruto:** En primera ustedes no son dignos de saber nuestras identidades.

 **Fuu:** Y en segundo nos metimos debido a que no dejaremos que se aprovechen de ellos jeje.

Soltando una leve risita que a todos le pareció tiernamente-aterradora ocasionando que tras escuchar dicha risa dos de ellos se lanzaran contra ella, pero para su sorpresa fue el ver como Fuu se movía con gran gracia, mientras que Fuu comenzaba a realizar algunos Sellos con las manos.

 **Mercenario 2:** Maldita no te muevas.

Fue lo que pudo decir ya que Fuu se encontraba esquivando mientras realizaba algunos Sellos con sus Manos.

 **Fuu:** Elemento Viento: Jutsu (algo que ver con cortante)

Provocando ambos mercenarios emitieran un gran grito de dolor al sentir como eran cortados por los diversos cortes del Jutsu Fūton los cuales a la vez de que no eran tan profundos estas venían siendo algo severas y más aún al encontrarse por todas partes de su cuerpo.

 **Mercenario 3:** Maldita desgraciada.

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que Fuu volvió a usar la misma técnica pero esta vez con mayor potencia decapitándolos a ambos y a la vez, lograra eliminar a algunos otros Mercenarios que venían en ayuda de su compañero, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al ver con la facilidad con la que los estaban derrotando.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** Malditos, ya verán regresaremos en otra ocasión y destrozaremos toda esta aldea, cuando ustedes no se encuentren presentes.

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras que él y los restantes mercenarios emprendían su retirada pero fueron detenidos por Naruto que se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja, solo hay un pequeño problema que no tomaste en cuenta.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** Y cual problema es ese.

 **Naruto:** El que te deje ir con vida de este lugar.

Lanzándose contra todos los Mercenarios siendo asesinados por la Katana de Naruto de una manera tan brutal que algunos adultos cubrieron con sus manos los ojos de sus hijos para que no vieran dicha masacre, mientras que algunos espectadores no pudieron resistir todo lo que estaban viendo y devolvieron el contenido de sus estómagos, para así dejar solamente al Líder de los Mercenarios con vida, el cual al ver dicha masacre rápidamente se lanzó contra Naruto quien con gracia se movió de su lugar y con ayuda de su Katana le corto el brazo al Líder de los Mercenarios con el que sujetaba su Katana, dejando salir diversos alaridos de dolor, para luego ver como Naruto se acercaba más hacia él y comenzara a suplicar por su vida.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** E… e… es… espera déjame ir te lo suplico.

 **Naruto:** Mmm… déjame veo… mmm… así NOOO.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** Por favor déjame ir ya no volveré a este lugar nunca más.

 **Naruto:** Bueno está bien te dejare ir, _\- Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran ante tal acto incluso Karin y Fuu. -_ Pero al ir a ese lugar ya no volverás aquí me entendiste.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** Si lo comprendo ya no volveré.

 ***Líder de los Mercenarios:** Jajajaja, este mocoso idiota cree que me quedare en ese lugar para siempre y no volveré, cuando me recupere traeré a más gente unto conmigo y destruiré esta patética aldea.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a lo que quedaba del Restaurant que se encontraba quemado para luego acercarse a una de las paredes de madera que aún permanecían de pie y en ese mismo instante comenzó a hacer algunos Sellos con las manos y luego decir algo en un gran susurro que nadie escucho a excepción de Karin y Fuu que se sorprendieron al escuchar dicha técnica, pero sus sorpresa no fue vista por nadie al llevar sus máscaras en ese entonces.

 **Naruto:** Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _\- Haciendo que en dicha pared del local comenzaran a formarse diversos Kanjis para luego se abriera lo que parecía ser un vórtice de color morado. -_ Muy bien esta técnica es un Jutsu especial que te enviara lejos de aquí por lo que espero que disfrutes tu estancia.

 **Líder de los Mercenarios:** Muchas gracias te lo agradezco.

Fue lo que dijo mientras emprendía su camino hacia el portal, pero justamente antes de entrar se le forma una leve sonrisa de burla la cual no pasó desapercibida por Naruto al que también se le formo una pero esta nadie la vio, a los pocos minutos de haber pasado Naruto se disponía a cerrar el portal cuando de pronto solamente se escuchó grandes y diversos gritos de terror de dentro, para que a los instantes el brazo restante saliera volando de dicho portal y cayera cerca de la otra mano, Naruto al ver esto creo un Kage Bunshin.

 **Naruto:** Bien ya sabes que hacer.

El Clon solamente asintió y se alejó un poco de Naruto y así tomar rápidamente un pequeño pergamino.

 **Naruto (Clon):** Fuinjutsu: Shi no shīringu (Técnica de Sellado: Sello de la Muerte)

Provocando que de dicho pergamino emergiera un gran tornado el cual succionaba los cadáveres y restos mutilados de todos los mercenarios en el lugar y al mismo tiempo toda la sangre regada en el campo haciendo que el tornado tomara una tonalidad rojiza, mientras que las calles quedaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, la cual no duro mucho, provocando que todos los presentes se quedaran realmente sorprendidos al ver tal técnica, tras haber absorbido todo el Clon enrolla nuevamente el pergamino y lo sella con ayuda del Kanji de la Muerte, mientras que esto ocurría Naruto se había acercado a ambas manos rápidamente para luego recogerlas junto con la Katana y nuevamente se acercara al portal.

 **Naruto:** Oye espera creo que se te perdieron unas manos por aquí déjame te la devuelvo echándote una mano. _\- Lanzando ambas manos mutiladas hacia el portal, para luego cerrarlo una vez que ya había entrado, haciendo a todos temblar ante dicho suceso y veían como Naruto se acercaba a Karin y Fuu, mientras que todos les abrían paso puesto que tenían miedo de hacerlos enfurecer. -_ Bueno chicas ya que resolvimos este problema que tal si buscamos donde quedarnos.

Ocasionando que todo mundo y en especial todos los dueños de las diversas posadas del lugar se espantara al escuchar que estaban buscando un lugar en donde quedarse mientras todos comenzaban a retirarse del lugar con algo de prisa.

 **Karin:** Por lo que veo no habrá un lugar disponible para nosotros después de esta masacre que dimos.

 **Fuu:** Y lo peor yo quería relajarme en una de sus aguas termales.

Cuando de pronto alguien se les acerca y el trio reconoció rápidamente al ver a la familia que habían salvado hace unos instantes.

 **Vendedor:** Disculpen mi familia y yo hemos venido a darles las gracias por habernos salvado de una muerte como esa, por lo que siempre estaré muy en deuda con ustedes.

Para luego él hiciera una reverencia seguido por su esposa como sus dos hijas que también les hacían una reverencia.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe por eso nosotros solamente hicimos lo que en verdad era correcto, bueno si nos disculpa tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje y buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos.

 **Vendedor:** No se molesten en seguir buscando ya que les ofrezco mi casa que aunque es un poco pequeña debe de haber suficiente espacio para todos, también espero y sea de su agrado por cierto mi nombre es Oliver y ella es mi esposa Rose y las dos de ahí son mis hijas, Akiza de 6 años de edad y Ayami de 4 años de edad.

Tras lo cual tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu hicieron una reverencia y les dieron las gracias

 **Naruto:** En verdad es todo un placer y mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto, _\- Para luego señalar a Karin. -_ ella es mi prima Karin _\- Y luego señalara a Fuu. -_ y ella es nuestra amiga Fuu

Donde después de haberse presentado, todos emprendieran su camino con rumbo hacia la casa de Oliver y su familia, que tras llegar Naruto y sus compañeras lograron ver como la casa de Oliver que se encontraba casi en las afueras de la aldea y era algo pequeña.

 **Oliver:** Como dije mi casa es algo pequeña solo espero que podamos acomodarnos dentro de ella todos y sin ningún problema. _\- Para luego hacer una reverencia hacia Naruto, Karin y Fuu, los cuales agradecieron e hicieron una reverencia también, tras entrar pudieron notar que aunque era pequeña y tenía pocas cosas demostraba que era acogedora, mientras que Oliver nuevamente se acercaba al trio. -_ Lamento todas las molestias pero la verdad como dije mi casa es algo pequeña solo tenemos una pequeña habitación de sobra, por lo que tanto mi esposa como yo les ofrecemos nuestra habitación también.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe Oliver-san, con esta habitación está más que suficiente para nosotros.

Provocando que tanto Karin y Fuu asintieran ante lo dicho por Naruto.

 **Oliver:** Como ustedes lo deseen, y cualquier cosa sean libres de tomarla.

El trio volvió a agradecer la amabilidad de Oliver y su familia hacia ellos para luego despedirse y entrar en dicha habitación donde solamente vieron una pequeña cama por lo que Naruto prefirió dejárselas a Karin y Fuu mientras que él extendía su saco de dormir en el suelo.

Ya eran altas horas en la noche y Naruto no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió salir un rato al patio trasero de la casa para subir en sima de la copa de un árbol y ver un rato hacia las estrellas.

 **Kurama:** En que estás pensando mocoso.

 **Naruto:** En nada especifico Kurama solamente en qué hubiera pasado con la familia de Oliver-san y su familia si es que no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

 **Kurama:** Ya deja de pensar en eso.

 **Naruto:** Pero Kurama que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y no los hubiéramos salvado.

 **Kurama:** Pero llegaron a tiempo no.

 **Naruto:** Si pero y si no, además por lo que veo ellos aunque sean de pocos recursos viven en armonía como lo es una auténtica familia ya sea en las buenas o en las malas y no se merecen vivir en un lugar como este.

 **Kurama:** Mira Naruto si lo que quieres es ayudarles un poco a mejorar sus vidas, puedo decirte que unos cuantos metros bajo la tierra puedo sentir como fluye agua y por lo que siento en verdad creo que son aguas termales.

 **Naruto:** En serio Kurama y en que parte del patio se encuentra.

 **Kurama:** Se encuentra a unos Dos metros hacia la izquierda de este árbol y unos Seis metros de profundidad.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias por el dato bola de pelos, creo que comenzare con lo mío.

Justo antes de que Kurama le dijera algo a Naruto este cerró toda conexión con él para empezar a hacer unos Sellos con las manos.

 **Naruto:** Kage Bunshin. _\- Creando así unos Diez clones. -_ Muy bien chicos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, mientras que dos de ustedes vallan y arreglen el Restaurant de Oliver-san y su familia, además de que también dejen uno de nuestros Sellos por si alguna vez regresamos a comer. _\- Haciendo que cada Clon comenzara con sus labores cuando de pronto comenzó a retirarse. -_ Bueno ya que estoy más tranquilo los dejare hacer el trabajo y me iré a dormir.

 **Naruto (Clones):** Heeeeee…

 **Naruto:** Callados que con esos quejidos despertaran a alguien.

Fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer en un Shunshin y aparecer dentro de la habitación para así acostarse y dormirse en su saco de dormir, mientras que los Clones murmuraban cosas como "Original holgazán", "Original abusador de Clones", entre otras cosas.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Tras haber pasado una buena noche todo mundo, todos se encontraban levantando mientras que Oliver ya se encontraba fuera de su cama y había salido a su patio trasero para hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de preparase para el nuevo día y ver qué era lo que podía rescatar de su antiguo restaurant, cuando de pronto siente un ligero calor que nunca antes había sentido pero al darse cuenta mejor pudo notar en su patio lo que parecía ser un pequeño estanque de aguas termales el cual estada decorado con diversas piedras ovaladas alrededor de este.

 **Oliver:** Eeehhh… _\- Dando un gran grito de asombro que ocasiono que su esposa fuera a donde se encontraba dejando la puerta abierta ocasionando que sus hijas también fueran tras ella y al llegar las 3 también se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver dicho estanque. -_ Pe… pe… pero cuando apareció esto aquí y quien ha sido el responsable de esto.

 **Naruto:** Bueno admito la culpa, _\- Ocasionando que toda la familia se volteara a ver a Naruto quien se encontraba con una playera blanca y unos shorts negros, junto a su típica sonrisa. -_ durante la noche no sabía qué hacer para demostrarles nuestra gratitud así que decidí caminar un poco por el patio, pero al poco rato logre detectar una corriente de agua debajo de este por lo que decidí crear unos Clones y que ellos escarbaran y grande fue mi sorpresa el saber que se trataba de un rio de aguas termales por lo que cree más Clones y empecé a darles forma a su patio.

Tras lo cual Naruto fue tacleado y derivado por ambas niñas.

 **Akiza y Ayami:** Muchas gracias Naruto-sama.

 **Rose:** En verdad muchas gracias Naruto-sama.

Haciendo una reverencia a Naruto mientras se le formaba una lágrima a punto de salir.

 **Oliver:** En verdad estamos en deuda con usted cómo podemos pagarle a usted, primero el día de ayer ayudándonos cuando no era su responsabilidad y ahorra esto.

 **Naruto:** En verdad no me tienen que pagar nada lo que hicimos el día de ayer es porque no toleramos la injusticia y con respecto a esto es solo un gracias por parte de nosotros por darnos hospedaje en su casa y espero que lo disfruten.

 **Oliver:** En verdad gracias por todo esto.

 **Naruto:** Como dije no tienen que agradecer jajajaja, bueno y que están esperando porque no las estrenamos. _\- A lo que todos asintieron y se preparaban para ir dentro de la casa cuando de pronto se ve un borrón verde que corre entre ellos y solamente se escucha un chapoteo en el agua. -_ Siempre tan impaciente no es así Fuu-chan.

 **Fuu:** Jejeje, es que ya quería meterme a unas.

Fue el comentario de Fuu hacia Naruto mientras se veía como se encontraba relajado sentada en las agua con su traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa, para luego todos entrar a la casa y a los pocos minutos todos salir y relajarse un poco en estas.

Tras haber disfrutado un rato de las nuevas aguas termales, haber platicado y luego de haber almorzado un rato Naruto, Karin y Fuu se encontraban listos para partir.

 **Naruto:** En verdad se los agradecemos mucho por habernos recibido en su casa Oliver-san.

 **Oliver:** No hay de qué Naruto-sama, siempre serán bienvenidos cuando ustedes gusten.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias por todo, además me gustaría darle un regalo por su gran amabilidad con nosotros, solamente espero que al principio no me lo tome a mal por lo que voy a hacer. _\- En ese entonces y antes de que Oliver dijera algo Naruto se acercó a la casa, para luego derribarla con ayuda de algunos Clones sorprendiendo a todos, pero su mayor sorpresa fue al ver como Naruto (Original) hacia unos Sellos con las manos. -_ Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares). _\- Haciendo que del suelo comenzaran a surgir diversas raíces de árboles los cuales comenzaron a unirse y convertirse en una enorme casa de dos pisos tipo oriental, asombrando a Oliver y su familia ante dicho acto. -_ Bien espero y puedan disfrutar de su nuevo hogar y no se preocupen por los muebles de su anterior casa, ayer por la noche puse un Sello especial a cada uno de ellos con el que los almacene y hoy por la mañana termine de Sellar los faltantes y antes de derrumbarla todos sus muebles se salvaron, dejare unos cuantos de mis Clones para que los ayuden a terminar de acomodar sus cosas y quiten todos los sellos que les puse.

Alegrando bastante a toda la familia que rápidamente le agradecieron mientras que las niñas se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

 **Akiza y Ayami:** Muchas gracias Naruto-sama.

 **Naruto:** En verdad no hay de qué agradecer además de que tengo otra sorpresa para ustedes y un favor para usted Oliver-san el cual espero y no se moleste por lo que hice. _\- Sacando de su bolsa un pequeño saco y entregándoselos a las niñas las cuales fueron directamente con sus padres y tras abrirlo se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver todas las monedas de oro que había ahí. -_ Eso es por las molestias que hicimos al destruir una pequeña parte de su Restaurant al cual pensamos volver algún otro día y ver como están y si es posible comer en él, por lo que ayer por la madrugada envié un Clon mío el cual reconstruyo e hizo unos pequeños cambios que les alegrarán verlos, además de que coloque uno de mis Sellos especiales con el cual podremos venir a visitarlos si ustedes lo desean.

 **Oliver:** Es usted muy amable Naruto-sama, además el placer será todo nuestro y no hay ninguna molestia Naruto-sama.

 **Naruto:** Solamente tengo un último favor que pedirles a todos ustedes.

 **Oliver:** Y cuál sería ese favor.

 **Naruto:** Si llegaran a preguntarles alguna vez sobre nuestros nombres le pido de manera amable que no diga nuestros nombres originales ya que como les conté harán lo posible por llevarnos lejos de nuestro hogar.

 **Oliver:** No se preocupen por nosotros ya que por nosotros sus identidades estarán bien seguras.

Tras dichas palabras Naruto, Karin y Fuu prometen el regresar a visitarlos de vez en cuando a las niñas quienes se encontraban llorando por la despedida del trio ocasionando que se contentaran un poco y así se despidieran de la familia y emprendieran nuevamente su camino hacia Kumogakure tras haberse despedido de la familia. Tras haber recorrido un gran tramo por Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales), Naruto se encontraba un poco pensativo.

 **Naruto:** Oigan chicas.

Llamando la atención de Karin y Fuu.

 **Karin:** Que sucede Naruto.

 **Fuu:** Sucede algo malo Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Nada malo, es que solamente he estado pensando en lo que hicimos hace poco para salvar a Oliver y su familia por lo que solamente he pensado en porque no utilizo el Jutsu Bodi-ka no (Jutsu División de Cuerpo) con el cual creare un Clon idéntico a nosotros solamente con la única diferencia de que estos Clones serán como si nosotros fuéramos ellos también.

 **Fuu:** Heee… como si nosotros fuéramos ellos también a que te refieres con eso Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Bueno a lo que me refiero es que al crear esos Clones o más bien esas cascarones ellos no podrían ser destruidos por nada tan fácil como lo hacen los Kage Bunshin, sino que la única manera de destruirlos es matándolos como se mataría a cualquier otra persona además de que las reservas de Chakra en quien se utilice este Jutsu se dividirán a la mitad quedando una mitad en el cuerpo original, mientras que la otra mitad se quedara en el caparazón, _\- Asombrando bastante tanto a Karin como a Fuu. –_ más aparte todo lo que veamos tanto el Clon como nosotros por individual también podremos ver lo que ve el otro y viceversa es algo que he hecho con Kurama cuando se apodera de ese Cuerpo, ya que pero el único inconveniente de este Jutsu es que al hacerlo estos no poseen alma alguna por lo que dije que serían unos cascarones vacíos, bueno o lo serian hasta que use otro Jutsu.

 **Karin:** Y cuál sería ese Jutsu.

 **Naruto:** El Ka aruma no Jutsu (Jutsu: División de Alma), con este Jutsu podre dividir cada una de nuestras almas en dos partes y así estar en dos lados a la vez. _\- Sorprendiendo tanto a Karin y Fuu por dichos Jutsus. -_ Esta idea me surgió dado que en lo que estemos entrenando en Kumogakure entrenando para controlar nuestras habilidades tanto tu Fuu y yo ninguno de los tres podremos estar entrenando nuestras habilidades especiales ya que si no me equivoco ellos permanecerán a nuestro lado en cualquier caso de que uno de nosotros pierda el control por eso es que tuve esta idea, por lo que si estamos en dos lados distintos podremos practicar y crear nuestras las técnicas que queramos, claro siempre y cuando ocultemos nuestras identidades bajo algún Henge para que no nos reconozcan.

 **Fuu:** Por mi parte yo si acepto.

 **Karin:** Naruto todo suena bien pero que pasara si las copias tuya y de Fuu se salen de control por el Chakra de su Biju.

Haciendo que Fuu tras escuchar esto se pusiera algo triste pero rápidamente intervino.

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Karin, para eso es que enviaremos a los Clones a Kumo, mientras que nosotros tres entrenaremos nuestras habilidades especiales, además de que todo lo que vallan aprendiendo los Clones también lo aprenderemos nosotros y por si las dudas también me traje algunos Sello de Supresión de Chakra que elaboro Ero-Sennin para controlar el poder de Kurama y de Chōmei por lo que deben de sernos útil mientras aprendemos a controlarlos con mayor facilidad.

En ese instante Karin y Fuu se relajaron ante oír lo que había dicho Naruto, pero por si las dudas Karin decidió tomar uno de los Sellos que le había mostrado Naruto para analizarlos, donde al poco tiempo logro ver que con un poco de tiempo para estudiarlo bien lograría replicarlo por si las dudas.

 **Karin:** Naruto, por lo que acabo de analizar en estos Sellos creo podre replicarlos si es que en algún caso no los tuviéramos pero necesitaría analizarlos un poco.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Karin, entonces si me permiten comenzare con esto, pero antes de usarlo con ustedes comenzare conmigo para que mi Clon pueda ayudarme con ustedes. _\- Fue que en ese momento Naruto activo su Dōjutsu Meiton provocando que ambos ojos se volvieran de un color completamente Negro con unas pupilas completamente Blancas, tras comenzar a realizar algunos sellos con las manos de una manera rápida. -_ Meiton: Bodi-ka no Jutsu (Elemento Oscuro: Jutsu División de Cuerpo). _\- Donde de su brazo comenzó a surgir un segundo Naruto quien era idéntico al original incluyendo en la ropa simulando que era un Clon Normal. -_ Muy bien ahora proseguiré con la activación de mi otro Dōjutsu y la otra técnica. _– Tras lo cual Naruto activo su Dōjutsu Kouton que para sorpresa de Karin y Fuu, fue el ver a Naruto con un ojo de color completamente Negro con su pupila completamente Blanca y otro de color completamente Blanco con una pupila completamente Negra. -_ Que ocurre chicas.

 **Karin:** Nada solamente que nos sorprendistes a ambas al haber usado tus dos Dōjutsus al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que Fuu solamente asentía.

 **Naruto:** Jejejeje, bueno si me lo permiten creo que seguiré con lo mío. _\- Comenzando a realizar algunos sellos con las manos de una manera muy rápida. -_ Ka aruma no Jutsu (Jutsu: División de Alma)

Colocando su mano derecha en su pecho donde únicamente para sus ojos logro ver como parte de su alma se separaba de él y rápidamente se la colocaba al Clon que estaba a su lado quien a los pocos segundos este comenzó a abrir los ojos, mientras que Naruto se encontraba un poco agotado, mientras que desactivar su Dōjutsu Kouton para poder recuperarse un poco, mientras que el Clon activaba el Dōjutsu Kouton, donde tras pasar unos minutos Naruto volvió a su trabajo y realizo los mismo pasos que había hecho anteriormente en él pero esta vez en Fuu que una vez que termino en dividir de crear el Clon de Fuu, mientras que el Clon de Naruto se acercaba a Fuu y colocaba la palma de su mano derecha en Fuu y empezar con la separación del alma de Fuu, mientras que Naruto comenzaba a realizar el mismo Jutsu que había hecho tanto en el cómo en Fuu en Karin que poco a poco de ella emergía su Clon, mientras que con el Clon de Naruto se encontraba separar el alma de Fuu ocasionando que Fuu se asustara un poco mientras que el Clon de Naruto colocaba rápidamente la parte del Alma de Fuu en el Clon de ella, quien a los pocos segundos este comenzó a abrir los ojos y empezó a ver a todas partes.

 **Fuu:** Wuaw esto es increíble no logro encontrar las palabras para describir esto.

Para que a los pocos instantes las dos Fuu comenzaron a mirarse y examinarse mutuamente mientras que el Clon de Naruto ya había comenzado con el Jutsu y se encontraba colocando el alma dentro del Clon de Karin, que al igual que los Clones de Naruto y Fuu a los pocos segundos comenzó a abrir los ojos.

 **Karin:** Valla tengo que admitirlo en verdad tampoco encuentro palabras para esto.

 **Naruto:** Bien entonces solamente nos falta dividir nuestras cosas y hacer que ellos viajen a Kumo a practicar mientras que nosotros nos iremos a entrenar.

Haciendo que los cinco restantes asintieran y comenzaran a repartir algunas cosas, entre ellas el traje y mascara Anbu de Naruto que se la dio a su Clon para que este se la colocara y no lo reconocieran y luego los Clones emprendieran el camino hacia Kumo mientras que los originales Naruto, Karin y Fuu emprendían su viaje con rumbo a Cha no Kuni (País del Té).

Hola a Todos aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, como siempre espero con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión tambien para darles las noticia de que ya no lo publicare semanalmente sino que lo publicara cada dos semanas pueto que ando corto de ideas y asi pueda tener un poco mas de tiempo para poder dar un buen capitulo que les guste y tambien como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.

 **Tecnicas Personales utilizadas:**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Ka aruma no Jutsu (Jutsu: División de Alma):** Con esta técnica el usuario debe tener una gran manipulacion con su Chakra ya que debera el poder resistir todo el tiempo la transferencia del Chakra de un Biju de un Sello a otro.

Bueno nos vemos, no sin antes dejarle una frase celebre.

"Lo que hacemos en la vida tiene su eco en la eternidad"

Gladiador

P.D. La votación aún sigue en pie si solo votaron por un nombre ya sea de hombre o mujer aún son capases por votar por el nombre del otro género si es que gustan y como dije antes si tienen algún otro nombre interesante que no aparezca en la lista ya sea de hombre o mujer no duden en publicarlo o votar por el que ya se encuentra, pueden votar por el nombre en sus Reviews mandándome un PM con su Voto, lo del origen de votación aun permanecerá como un pequeño secreto hasta más adelante, bueno sin más que decir así van los votos.

Votación

Para las mujeres

* Natsumi: 1

* Yumi: 0

* Erza: 1

* Kykio: 0

* Akemi: 1

* Ayami: 0

Para Hombres

* Hiro: 0

*Tenshi: 1


	20. 20- Inicia un nuevo entrenamiento

Hola a todos y antes que empiecen con el linchamiento en donde se encuentran diversos Lectores frente a mi con antonrchas y trinches, primero denme dar una gran y sincera disculpa por haberme tardado como compensacion aqui les traigo uno de los mas largos y mejores de mis Capitulos y es que me envicie bestante con el nuevo juevo Pokemon GO tras andar buscando 200 Magikarp y poder evolucionar a 2 Gyarados, si en efecto tengo 2 GYARADOS, hace poco ya termine este capitulo, por lo que espero y lo disfruten y mejor empieso a correr porque ya vi que me empiesan a perseguir nos vemos...

 **Cap. 20 Inicia un nuevo entrenamiento**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto, junto con Karin y Fuu se habían separado de sus Clones los cuales se habían ido a entrenar a Kumo llevándose la mayoría de las pertenencias de los Originales mientras que los Originales Naruto, Karin y Fuu llevaban solamente lo necesario, otra cosas que también ocurrió fue como Danzō desde la separación de Naruto, Karin y Fuu de sus Clones había mandado a un grupo de Anbus de Raíz para capturarlos y lograr reclutarlos en sus tropas para sus macabras intenciones.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Danzō había reunido a un grupo de sus más calificados Anbus para que alcanzaran lo más rápido posible a Kitsune, Naruto, Karin y Fuu los cuales se dirigían a Kumo.

 **Danzō:** Todos ya tienen sus órdenes así que vallan y tráiganme a los traidores de Konoha que decidieron dejarla.

Azotando su bastón tras terminar de hablar, con su único brazo visible y los Anbus desaparecieran del lugar.

 ***Danzō:** Dentro de poco tendré en mis manos un gran ejercito de Ninjas de grandes características al colocar a la mocosa Uzumaki como mi máquina de Cría y en especial al Mocoso Kyubi ya que en él se encuentran Genes de dos Grandes Clanes el Uzumaki y el Senju y ese Anbu el cual cuenta con unas habilidades que tendré que estudiar bien para mi beneficio.

Durante esos tres días desde la separación de Naruto, Karin y Fuu de sus Clones los Anbus les seguían la pista a los equivocados ya que los Anbus se encontraban en dirección hacia Kumo donde se toparían con los Clones y no con los Originales que se dirigían hacia Cha no Kuni (País del Te), los Anbus no se habían detenido para nada durante su recorrido para así lograr alcanzarlos, pero fue en el cuarto día cuando después de haber recogido todas sus cosas para comenzar nuevamente con su último tramo para llegar a Kumogakure que fue cuando Naruto (Kitsune) sintió la presencia y el olor de los Anbus deteniéndose de improvisto ocasionando que tanto Karin y Fuu también lo hicieran.

 **Naruto (Clon):** Chicas al parecer alguien nos viene persiguiendo y se acercan a gran velocidad, lo mejor será que ustedes se adelanten y yo me quedare a detenerlos.

 **Karin (Clon):** Estas loco, aun y cuando nos vallamos que nos impide que estarás bien.

 **Naruto (Clon):** Pero…

 **Karin (Clon):** Nada de peros, si vamos a irnos al menos deja algunos Clones atrás y apresuremos el paso.

Naruto (Clon), no respondió ante el comentario de Karin y simplemente obedeció y con un movimiento rápido de sus manos y activando su Dojutsu (Oscuridad) logro crear un Clon más como él con suficiente Chakra, mientras que él junto con Karin (Clon) y Fuu (Clon) se desplazaban a gran velocidad para poder perderlos.

 **Con los Anbus**

 **Anbu 1 (Sensor):** Anbu 2 (Capitán), al parecer Kitsune apareció frente a ellos en un instante y les aviso sobre nosotros porque quedándose el atrás mientras que los otros tres han avanzado con mayor velocidad.

 **Anbu 2 (Capitán):** Muy bien por lo visto tendremos que reorganizar todo y vencerlo primero a él y luego iremos por los otros tres como Danzō-sama nos lo ha ordenado.

 **Anbus:** Hai

 **(Nota: Al Clon que hizo el Clon de Naruto de momento lo llamare como Kitsune)**

Tras unos minutos después los Anbus se acercaban cada vez más a Kitsune mientras que los Anbus de Raíz se preparaban para sacar sus Tantos y Katanas cuando de pronto una Shuriken con Chakra Futon apareció ante ellos haciendo que la mayoría la esquivara con excepción de un par que fueron decapitados por dicha Shuriken.

 **Kitsune:** Como lo pensé de la basura que es Danzō la cual tras enterarse de que Naruto-sama, Karin-sama y Fuu-sama se irían de la aldea y más específicamente de sus manos, decidió mandar a unos cuando de sus Anbus para así poder lograr interceptarlos.

Los Anbus no dijeron nada acerca del comentario de Kitsune que les había hecho simplemente se lanzaron contra Kitsune, quien al ver esto rápidamente desenvaino su Katana esperando el ataque de los Anbus, uno de los Anbus que traía una Katana estaba enfrente de Kitsune listo y preparado para propinar un fuerte sablazo contra Kitsune, pero Kitsune lo bloqueo con su propia Katana, dando así el comienzo de la batalla, rápidamente los demás Anbus lanzaron sus ataques a lo que Kitsune lograba bloquear y contraatacar rápidamente, pero al igual que él, los Anbus se encontraban bloqueando cada contraataque que daba, no fue hasta que en un descuido de uno de los Anbus Kitsune logro ver una fisura en su ataque por lo que no dejo de aprovechar esa oportunidad para dar un sablazo y cortándolo haciéndolo caer al piso muerto, después de dicho ataque Kitsune intento dar un segundo corte a otro de los Anbus pero fue bloqueado por uno de los Tantos de uno de los Anbus, ocasionando que en esta vez Kitsune dejara una apertura en su defensa y fuera aprovechada por el Anbu al que iba dirigido el ataque anterior de Kitsune dándole una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar varios metros contra los árboles, tras haberse detenido y mientras rápidamente se levantaba su mano permanecía en la zona en donde había recibió el ataque, los Anbus nuevamente se lanzaron corriendo hacia Kitsune quien ya los estaba esperando nuevamente, un par de Anbus que se encontraban más cerca que el resto intentaron dar un sablazo en ambos costados de Kitsune, pero cuando ambas Katanas propinaron su corte Kitsune desapareció en una bola de humo, lo que ocasiono que ambos Anbus miraran hacia arriba y solo ver como Kitsune los decapitaba mientras este caía hacia ellos con su Katana mientras que los demás Anbus veían como Kitsune había eliminado a otro miembro de su escuadrón.

Rápidamente los restantes Anbus se posicionaron en sus poses de combate mientras que Kitsune se había lanzado hacia ellos y luego desapareciera de las vistas de todos los Anbus para reaparecer detrás de uno de ellos y con una patada mando a uno de los restantes Anbus al aire mientras el resto daba un salto hacia atrás para lograr protegerse, mientras tanto Kitsune salto hacia donde estaba el Anbu e intento dar un golpe en su abdomen, pero justo en ese momento el Anbu rápidamente reacciono y cogido su puño evitando el golpe de Kitsune, para después intentar dar otro puñetazo dirigido al rostro del Anbu, pero dicho Anbu logro mover su cabeza hacia un costado haciendo que el puñetazo pasara rosando su máscara. Por lo que el Anbu no desaprovecho su turno para atacar, mientras se mantenía sosteniendo el puño de Kitsune por lo que extendió su puño para propinar un puñetazo a su cara pero no funciono, ya que Kitsune logro esquivar el puño justo a tiempo y con una patada hizo que el Anbu saliera volando hacia algunos árboles, mientras tanto Kitsune al aterrizar en el suelo solo alcanzo a escuchar como otro de los Anbus pronunciaba el nombre de un Jutsu

 **Anbu:** Doton: Dosekidake (Elemento Tierra: Picos de Tierra y Piedra)

Surgiendo desde el suelo cuatro largas espinas hechas de roca desde cuatro diferentes direcciones rodeándolo y atravesándolo pero esto no duro mucho ya que a los pocos instantes se vio como Kitsune explotaba en una nube de humo y dejaba ver a un tronco perforado por los cuatro extremos, los Anbus rápidamente comenzaron a buscar pero en esta ocasión solo escucharon la voz de Kitsune.

 **Kitsune:** No san bureido: Taiyō no shōten (Cuchilla solar: Ascensión del astro Rey)

Mientras aparecía detrás de uno de los Anbus con su Katana la cual estaba envuelta en un Fuego Amarrillo con tonalidades rojizas dando un corte de manera ascendente y de forma diagonal cortándolo en dos extremos y luego dar un gran salto hacia atrás y colocarse en una nueva posición de Kenjutsu junto a su Katana aun envuelta en Chakra Katon

 **Anbu 3:** Kitsune, por oponerte a una orden de Danzō-sama y matar a varios Anbus de Raíz tenemos la orden de considerarte como un traidor y matarte inmediatamente.

 **Kitsune:** Traidor yo, jajajaja no me hagan reír ustedes fueron los que comenzaron con el ataque hacia mí, yo simplemente cumplo mi objetivo que me encomendaron y luego llegan ustedes y me atacan yo simplemente en un acto de sobrevivencia me defendí de ustedes por lo que ustedes deberían ser llamados Traidores y no yo.

Los Anbus de Raíz ya no dijeron ni una palabra más sino que en su lugar la mayoría de ellos a excepción de un par de Anbus comenzaron a hacer algunos Sellos con las manos.

 **Anbu…:** Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)

 **Anbu…:** Raiton: Rairyū no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)

Apareciendo dos enormes Dragones los cuales se lanzaron hacia Kitsune, los cuales mientras se dirigían hacia Kitsune ambos Dragones se fusionaron creando un gran Dragón de Agua el cual estaba rodeado de electricidad.

 **Kitsune:** Bueno si así lo quieren. _\- Fue lo que dijo antes de que las llamas de su espada se convirtieran a unas totalmente rojas. -_ No san bureido: Hoshi no konran (Cuchilla solar: Caos Estelar). - _Después de esto Kitsune solamente lanzo un tajo con su Katana hacia el Dragón de Agua se desvaneciera en una gran cortina de vapor, mientras recibía un menor daño ya que tras hacer esto parte del Chakra Raiton logro afectar a Kitsune, mientras tanto los restantes Anbus aprovecharon esto para hacer algunos Sellos con las manos y disparar para todos lados algunas Esferas de Vacío las cuales golpeaban y perforaban diversos árboles y a la vez algunas de estas lograron darle a Kitsune, mientras que otras lograba deshacerlas con ayuda de su Katana. Cuando la neblina se desvaneció un poco los Anbus nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque contra un Kitsune. -_ Creo que no me dejaran otra alternativa _\- Para después dar un respiro mientras lucia ya realmente cansado y canalizar un poco más de Chakra Katon en su Katana. -_ No san bureido: Daunhiru (Cuchilla solar: Descenso).

Haciendo que esta vez las flamas de su Katana redujeran aún más su tamaño pero esta vez tuvieran un color completamente blanco y luego su Katana la clavara en el suelo logrando así una gran explosión que provoco que de la tierra emergieran algunos pilares de Fuego Blanco y luego una gran explosión se llevara a cabo destrozando todo a su paso incluyendo a los Anbus y a el mismo con la explosión la cual al final solamente quedo un inmenso cráter del cual y debajo de la tierra salió un muy mal herido Kitsune el cual la su capucha había desaparecido y parte de su Armadura Anbu.

 ***Kitsune:** Tengo que avisarle al viejo todo lo que ocurrió aquí para que se cuide la espalda

Tras haber acabado con todos los Anbus, Kitsune con lo último de su Chakra utilizo un Shunshin para poder desaparecer del lugar y reaparecer en las puertas de Konoha donde fue recibido por Kotetsu e Izumo que por obra de Kami no se encontraban dormidos como acostumbran, por lo que al verlos rápidamente fueron a socorrerlo.

 **Kitsune:** Rápido llévenme ante Hokage-sama _\- Escupiendo sangre la cual fue sobre su máscara y esta escurría hasta llegar al suelo. -_ es una emergencia.

Izumo, decidió llevarlo rápidamente con ayuda de un Shunshin, mientras que Kotetsu se quedaba a vigilar las puertas.

 **Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen se encontraba luchando contra el papeleo cuando de pronto una nube de humo apareció ante ella.

 **Hiruzen:** Pero qué manera es de entrar así sin a… vi… sar… _\- Hiruzen ya no pudo decir nada al ver a Izumo quien traía a un muy mal herido Kitsune, por lo que Hiruzen se dirigió velozmente ante Kitsune para ayudarlo. -_ Kitsune que sucedió.

 **Kitsune:** Ho… Ho… Hokage-sama, fuimos emboscados… cof, cof, cof, _\- Escupiendo sangre sobre la máscara. -_ por un grupo de Anbus de…

 **Hiruzen:** De quien y como se encuentran Naruto, Karin y Fuu.

 **Kitsune:** Hokage-sama… cof, cof, cof, Naruto-sama y las demás… cof, cof, cof, siguen su camino… cof, cof, cof, yo me quede para hacerles tiempo venciéndolos a todos… ellos están a salvo.

Eso consoló a Hiruzen al saber que Kitsune solamente era un Clon de Naruto, pero para que terminara así debieron ser alguien realmente poderoso, por lo que Tsunade decidió que todos los presentes salieran inmediatamente, a lo que todos los presentes acataron la orden incluyendo los Anbus dentro de esta. Al no haber nadie Hiruzen pido hablar más tranquilamente.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy bien dime quienes fueron y eres un Clon del original verdad.

Diciendo esto último en un pequeño susurro mientras que Kitsune solamente asintió para luego volver hablar.

 **Kitsune:** Fue Raíz, lo malo es que no quedo evidencia para incriminarlo por sus actos ya que devasté todo el lugar y no quedaron rastros de nada en aquel lugar.

Hiruzen quedo en un estado de Shock y Enojo al saber que su viejo amigo había mandado a un grupo de Anbus para atrapar a Naruto y sus acompañantes, para después ver como Naruto desaparecía y juro estar más atento ante Danzō, al final del día Hiruzen ya le había contado todo a Tsunade y Jiraiya, haciendo que Tsunade quisiera eliminar a Danzō pero no pudo debido a que Hiruzen y Jiraiya se lo impidieron, también por un plan de ellos se dio a conocer la perdida de Kitsune ante un grupo de Ninjas protegiendo a Naruto, Karin y Fuu y sus restos fueron cremados junto con todos sus secretos y esparcidos por el bosque de la muerte como último pedido, esto hizo enojar montón a Danzō puesto que no obtuvo nada a su favor y no podría hacer nada para obtener alguna muestra de este.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Al día siguiente de aquel incidente en Konoha todos los aldeanos se habían reunido para el nombramiento de Tsunade como la Gondaime Hokage

 **Inicio de Flash Back**

Era el quinto día desde que Naruto, Karin y Fuu se habían separado de sus Clones los cuales se habían ido a entrenar a Kumo, toda la aldea se encontraba de fiesta y no era para tanto ya que ese día se celebraba el nombramiento de Tsunade como la Gondaime Hokage, en este momento todos los aldeanos, prometidas de Naruto y sus conocidos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la Torre Hokage, esperando con ansias a que apareciera Tsunade y diera su discurso de nombramiento como Hokage, pasaron los minutos y en ese momento apareció Hiruzen portando su túnica como Hokage sin el sombrero, se aclaró un poco su garganta y aplicando un poco de Chakra en sus cuerdas vocales.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, primero déjenme darles la bienvenida a la Ceremonia de Asunción de Hokage, así que demos comienzo con dicha ceremonia, en la cual yo el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi quiero agradecerles por la espera además de que el día de hoy seré su anfitrión. _\- Todo mundo estaba en silencio esperando con ansias la aparición de Tsunade. -_ Ahora recibamos con gran alegría a la mujer que a partir del día de hoy será la Gondaime Hokage.

En ese momento todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras veían como Tsunade iba apareciendo con el sombrero de Hokage cubriéndole el rostro para luego alzar su mano derecha y tomar el sombrero para después quitárselo rápidamente y se lo colocara de manera horizontal y colocaba su mano izquierda en la cintura. (Imagínense la postura de Tsunade cuando fue nombrada Hokage en el Cap. 100 del Anime).

 **Tsunade:** Yo Tsunade Senju a partir de este día y de este momento seré su nueva Hokage, _\- Haciendo el sombrero a uno de su lado derecho, mientras que todos los aldeanos comenzaron a gritar en señal de alabanza. -_ Y esto no lo hago por ustedes _\- Callando momentáneamente las alabanzas y sorprendiendo un poco a Homura, Koharu, Hiruzen, Shizune y un poco a Jiraiya quien se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa, los cuales se encontraban detrás de Tsunade en el techo de la Torre Hokage. -_ esto lo hago por el deseo de mi preciado Naruto.

 ***Tsunade:** Solo tome esto debido a que el viejo y Naruto no dejaban de insistir y Naruto no dejaba de hacerme ese maldito Kinjutsu.

 **Tsunade:** Por lo que al ser su nueva Hokage es mi deber proteger a esta Aldea, pero a la vez doy a informar que no los protegeré por simple placer sino porque es mi deber como Hokage.

Dicho esto último provoco que a Hiruzen, Shizune y Jiraiya se les formara una gota especie anime en sus cabezas, mientras que a todos los aldeanos ponían una cara de gran preocupación tras escuchar lo dicho por Tsunade.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Al día siguiente de que fue el nombramiento de Tsunade como la Gondaime Hokage y haciendo saber que habían pasado ya tres días en Konoha desde que tanto Naruto, Karin como Fuu, en especial Naruto y Fuu no se habían visto en toda Konoha los aldeanos notaran la falta del trio lo que ocasionó que los aldeanos se pusieran contentos al no ver especialmente a Naruto y Fuu en la aldea lo que ocasiono un gran enojo por parte de ella y mandaba a encarcelar por toda una semana al que descubriera festejando la desaparición de Naruto y Fuu, mientras que sus amigos y compañeros de la academia al notar la falta del trio se sentían curiosos por saber que había pasado con ellos por lo que decidieron preguntarle a Iruka si conocía el paradero de estos, e Iruka les informo que sí y que los tres realizarían un entrenamiento de ellos fuera de la aldea todos en el salón soltaron un gran grito al saber que se habían ido, mientras que cierto Uchiha y cierto Inuzuka se ponían realmente celosos por saber que sus compañeros en especial al que consideraban con menor inteligencia, mientras que sus amigos se pusieron realmente tristes al saber que se habían marchado.

En especial las prometidas de Naruto quienes se veían un poco desanimadas al saber que no lo verían por un largo tiempo, al igual que Sasuki la cual tenía un pensamiento en mente, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

 ***Sasuki:** Naruto-kun cuídate mucho, te extrañare mucho.

Mientras que Sasuke y Kiba tenían un pensamiento diferente.

 ***Sasuke:** Maldito dobe tengo que hacer algo para no quedarme atrás de ese imbécil, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Itachi con mi entrenamiento.

 ***Kiba:** No dejare que el maldito de Naruto me venza a mi quien seré el próximo Alfa de mi Clan.

Tras acabar las Clases en la Academia Sasuke y Kiba junto con Akamaru salieron corriendo hacia la Torre Hokage realmente enojado mientras que Sakura salía tras Sasuke para ayudarlo a entrenar y después saliera Sasuki que se encontraba un poco preocupada por Sasuke al ver como se encontraba realmente enojado, Ino, Hinata, Akari, Sai, Shino, Torune, Shikamaru y Chōji quienes se encontraban aun en el Salón, todos a excepción de Chōji quien solamente se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de frituras se daban una ligera idea de hacia donde se dirigía y lo que pensaba hacer Sasuke por lo que decidieron ir a seguirlos.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen se encontraba en su antigua oficina la cual ahora le pertenecía a Tsunade mirando como Tsunade comenzaba su eterna batalla contra el mayor enemigo de todo Kage el cual le traía Shizune, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver tanto a Sasuke y Kiba realmente agitados por todo el camino que se habían ido corriendo hacia la Torre para llegar lo más rápido posible, seguida por una también agitada Sakura y una menos agitada Sasuki.

 **Tsunade:** Hola chicos en que puedo ayu…

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que tanto debido a que tanto Sasuke y Kiba se colocaron rápidamente frente al escritorio y azotaron con gran fuerza haciendo un gran golpe sonoro, ocasionando que Tsunade se molestara un poco por cómo habían entrado.

 **Sasuke:** Hokage-sama exijo saber porque el dobe de Naruto junto con unas cuales quieras se fueron de la aldea en un viaje de entrenamiento y yo Sasuke Uchiha miembro elite por pertenecer al Clan Uchiha no fui en ese viaje de entrenamiento.

 **Kiba:** Si Hokage-sama explíquenos por qué el dobe se fue junto con aquellas perras a ese dichoso entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto Hiruzen y Shizune la cual se había colocado junto a Hiruzen solo por mera precaución miraron con un poco preocupación hacia donde se encontraban al ver como Tsunade comenzaba a molestarse puesto que en su frente una vena se comenzaba a preciarse, mientras que Sasuke y Kiba seguían recriminándole a Tsunade pero fue en ese entonces que Tsunade no soporto más y dio un tremendo golpe a su escritorio despedazándolo en dos pedazos para luego lanzarse contra ambos.

 **Mientras tanto que con el resto**

Ino, Hinata, Akari, Sai, Shino, Torune, Akari, Shikamaru y Chōji habían alcanzado y detenido momentáneamente a Sakura y Sasuki ocasionando que perdieran de vista a Sasuke y Kiba.

Todos ya se encontraban a punto de entrar en la Torre Hokage cuando de pronto escuchan un grito de alguien por lo que voltean al aire a ver de dónde provenía cuando de pronto y en ese mismo instante observan a alguien salir disparado de la Torre Hokage hacia el cielo perdiéndose de vista de todos lo que ocasiono que todos entraran lo más rápido posible y fueran hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

 **Inicio Mini Flash Back**

Momentos antes Tsunade se encontraba destrozando toda la oficina tratando de golpear a Sasuke ya que Kiba en esos momentos se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo junto con Akamaru, cuando de pronto Sasuke se colocó de espalda a una ventana cuando de pronto Jiraiya apareció por esta, pero en ese momento Tsunade le había lanzado un puñetazo a Sasuke el cual y por milésimas logro esquivarlo ocasionando que el golpe fuera a Jiraiya quien salió volando.

 **Fin Mini Flash Back**

Un rato después llegaron los demás compañeros de Naruto y vieron como la oficina se encontraba realmente desordenada y Shizune comenzaba a arreglarla mientras que Hiruzen había desaparecido en un Shunshin para ver cómo se encontraba Jiraiya, mientras que Sasuke junto con Kiba se encontraban sentados en el suelo y atados de espaldas el uno contra el otro además de estar amordazados, al igual que a un Akamaru amarrado de patas y hocico que se encontraba al lado de Kiba, mientras que Tsunade se limpiaba las manos y Kiba junto comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

 **Tsunade:** Y eso que les sirva de lección a ambos al no desafiarme. _\- Para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los recién llegados. -_ Y ustedes que quieren. _\- Diciendo esto con gran ira que asusto a la mayoría y antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, Akamaru le dio gran miedo y soltó un gran chorro de orina que salió disparada por la oficina y parte de Tsunade ocasionando que esta se enojara más y fuera contra Kiba. -_ Maldito desgraciado te enseñare una gran lección y espero que con esto puedas entrenar mejor a tu compañero para que no orine a la gente y especialmente a mí.

Dándole tremenda paliza que asusto a todo mundo entre ellos se encontraban Sasuke junto con el resto de sus compañeros ahí presentes e incluyendo a los diversos Anbus Personales que se encontraban escondidos en la oficina los cuales todo mundo se encontraban realmente aterrados al ver esto. Después de tremenda paliza por parte de Tsunade hacia Kiba y que este fuera llevado al Hospital para atender sus heridas y que Sasuke fuera desatado por Sakura la cual casi en verías ocasiones intento violarlo pero era detenida por sus compañeros, tras terminar de desamarrar a Sasuke todos decidieron prestar suficiente atención a Tsunade para luego hablar con ella.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien ustedes y díganme que es lo que quieren.

Seguido de dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke la cual decía que si decía algo indebido ella le ocasionaría mucho dolor como le ocasiono a Kiba.

 **Akari:** Discúlpenos por las molestias Tsunade-sama, o debería decir Hokage-sama, la razón del porque estamos aquí es que después de platicar entre nosotros decidimos pedirle un permiso para que todos nosotros también entrenemos por el mismo tiempo que Naruto-kun, Karin y Fuu estarán ausentes entrenando en aquel lugar hasta su regreso.

Esto hizo que Tsunade levantara una ceja en señal de interés, pero antes de que dijera algo Shino decidió hablar con su típica voz seria.

 **Shino:** Hokage-sama nosotros hemos decidido tener este entrenamiento personal para que así no nos quedemos atrás en comparación a nuestros compañeros y amigos que se encuentran entrenando.

Todos los compañeros de Shino se quedaron viendo hacia Tsunade tras escuchar a Shino que hablo de una manera directa y sincera.

 **Tsunade:** No, ustedes seguirán con sus estudios y se graduaran como es debido y con respecto a Naruto, Karin y Fuu o más específicamente a Naruto y Fuu los mande en un entrenamiento especial que ustedes no podrían hacer debido a la condición de ellos dos y con respecto a Karin, bueno ella al ver que Naruto se iría y que ella se quedaría sola por un largo tiempo convenció a Naruto de que la dejara ir por lo que no tubo de otra, así que mi respuesta sigue siendo NO.

Todos estaban por repelar cuando de pronto Shikamaru decidió intervenir.

 **Shikamaru:** Hokage-sama y que le parece si esto lo hacemos de una manera más interesante algo como una apuesta.

Esta palabra acciono el interruptor de Tsunade por las apuestas.

 **Tsunade:** Una apuesta, _\- Levantando una ceja y formándosele una gran sonrisa. -_ qué clase de apuesta y que ganaría yo si gano la apuesta.

 **Shikamaru:** Primeramente si nosotros ganamos la apuesta, usted nos da el permiso que le estamos pidiendo, pero si usted llegara a ganar la apuesta cuando nos convirtamos en Genin, las pagas de nuestras misiones serán solamente la mitad. _\- Esto provocó gran asombro y un poco de ira en todos los compañeros de Shikamaru al escuchar lo que pasaría si ellos perdían dicha apuesta. -_ La apuesta consistirá en que usted y yo diremos un el número y el que sea el más alto ganara, _\- Tras escuchar lo ridículamente fácil que parecía ser la apuesta Tsunade solamente sonrió maléficamente al saber que ya la tenía ganada, mientras que todos al escuchar esto se les formo una gran gota en la cabeza incluyendo a Shizune y los Anbus presentes que casi revelan sus escondites. -_ muy bien que le parece si ya comenzamos y yo comienzo. _\- Tsunade solamente asintió y Shikamaru nuevamente comenzó a tomar la palabra. -_ Muy bien elijo el sincuenta.

 **Tsunade:** Huy que difícil me la pusiste, _\- Para llevar su mano derecha a la barbilla y se colocara en una pose pensante. -_ haber veamos cincuenta y uno yo gano, así que ya lárguense y déjenme seguir con lo mío.

Esto provocó gran ira en todos los compañeros de Shikamaru al ver cómo había perdido de una manera tan estúpida y el simplemente bostezo y se rascaba la oreja tras escuchar el número de Tsunade, pero se sorprendieron al ver la sonrisa de Shikamaru.

 **Shikamaru:** En eso se equivoca Hokage-sama yo gano.

 **Tsunade:** Deja de bromear yo elegí el cincuenta y uno y tú el cincuenta yo gano al ser un número mayor que tu así que váyanse y ya no molesten.

 **Shikamaru:** En efecto usted eligió el Cincuenta y Uno, pero yo elegí el SIN CUENTA ósea el número infinito y dicho número es mucho mayor a su número.

Ocasionando que todos los compañeros de Shikamaru, Anbus y Shizune se quedaran en un completo estado de Shock al ver la lógica que tenían dichas palabras y Tsunade se quedara en completo estado de piedra.

 **Tsunade:** Eso no es justo, eso no se vale.

 **Shikamaru:** Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero una apuesta es una apuesta así que creo que nosotros al graduarnos de la academia nos debe dar el año entero para así entrenar y no hacer misiones.

 **Tsunade:** Rrrr... está bien se los daré, pero ahora MARCHENSE SINO QUIEREN QUEDAR COMO SU AMIGO EN EL HOSPITAL.

Tras lo cual todos sintieron gran temor yéndose del lugar no sin antes Hinata tomara a Akamaru y saliera de la oficina.

Tras salir de la oficina Sasuke rápidamente salió con rumbo a sus hogares en donde al llegar al complejo Uchiha se dirigió directamente a su hogar para así pedirle a Itachi que lo ayudara a entrenar más duro para hacerse aún más fuerte cosa que al principio Itachi quería saber para qué, pero al final termino aceptando

Sasuki había decidió pedirle ayuda entrenar junto con Mikoto, Ino y Hinata siguieron con su entrenamiento con Tsunade y Akari junto con Sakura decidieron comenzar con el entrenamiento de Tsunade.

Después de trascurrir cinco días después del Lapso de entrenamiento por parte de los amigos de Naruto, Karin y Fuu en la oficina de Tsunade toda la aldea ya sabía lo de la partida de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, muchos en la Aldea se encontraban realmente felices a causa de esto haciendo unas pequeñas celebraciones secretas que en algunas ocasiones fueron llevados a prisión por toda una semana al ser descubiertos, mientras que otras personas como su familia y amigos los cuales la mayoría de estos eran los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros en la academia los extrañaban demasiado, también de haber transcurrido ese mismo tiempo en el Hospital, Kiba rápidamente se dirigió hacia el complejo Inuzuka después de enterarse de que Tsunade se les habían otorgado dicho permiso, por lo que tras llegar a dicho complejo se dirigió directamente a su hogar para así pedirle a Tsume que lo ayudara a entrenar más duro para hacerse aún más fuerte, cosa que ocasiono una gran sonrisa sádica en Tsume y provoco un ligero temor en Kiba, para que unos segundos después Tsume lo guiara al patio de atrás y sin que se diera cuenta lo arrojara a las Perrera la cual estaba marcada con diversos anuncios de precaución ya que en esta se encontraban los perros más feroces y malhumorados que y que a los pocos instantes por toda la aldea se lograron escuchar algunos gritos de terror de Kiba, lo cual prometía otro tiempo a Kiba permanecer en el Hospital.

 **Con los Clones**

El trio de los Clones de Naruto, Karin y Fuu los cuales se hacían pasar por los originales por fin habían logrado llegar Kumogakure después de haber transcurrido cinco días de viaje y como habían dicho en la carta enviada por el Raikage a Konoha tras haber llegado lograron ver desde a lo lejos en las puertas principales a unas personas especiales para ellos ya que no eran ni más, ni menos que Killer B y Yugito quienes traían unas mochilas con diversas cosas, junto a Samui, Omoi y Karui que solamente los estaban acompañando los cuales tras verlos lograron distinguir a Karin y a Naruto quien en ese momento llevaba puesto su uniforme de Anbu, y fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a (Fuu) junto a ellos ya que aún A les había informado acerca de que Konoha contaba con 2 Jinchūriki en lugar de uno y más aún al enterarse que no era más que la Jinchūriki del Nanabi.

 **Kitsune:** Buenos días es un gusto verlos de nuevamente.

 **Yugito:** El gusto es mutuo.

 **Killer B:** Oyea juntos otra vez y ahora somos más que la otra vez.

 **Karin:** Mucho gusto de nuevo por verlos a todos, déjenme presentárselas ella es Fuu

 **Fuu:** Hola mi nombre es Fuu, yo soy la Jinchūriki de Chōmei y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

Asombrando a todos al escuchar que Bijū era Jinchūriki Fuu, ya que según ellos tenían en mente el Nanabi pertenecía Takigakure.

 **Yugito:** Disculpa las molestias y las incomodidades pero tú no pertenecías a Takigakure.

Fuu al escuchar esto solamente agacho la cabeza al recordar esto.

 **Kitsune:** Yugito-san perdone por interrumpir su pregunta pero Fuu ya no pertenece a esa maldita aldea que quisieron eliminar y estuvieron a punto de lograrlo. _\- Sorprendiendo bastante a Yugito, Samui, Omoi y Karui, mientras que Killer B parecía realmente molesto al escuchar esto ya que si no hubiera sido por A posiblemente Yugito también hubiera sufrido lo mismo. -_ pero por obra de Kami logro irse de esa pútrida aldea y tras vagar por un tiempo por los bosques de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) logro llegar a Konoha donde el Hokage le dio asilo y desde ese día a vivido en la aldea.

 **Yugito:** Yo no lo sabía en verdad lo siento mucho Fuu-san, no querría que recordara esos malos momentos.

 **Fuu:** No hay problema y la verdad eso ya quedo en el pasado puesto que desde que llegue a Konoha he logrado hacer muchos amigos, además de que también espero y todos nosotros podamos ser amigos.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

 **Killer B:** Oyea será mejor que nos marchemos, si queremos llegar en un son al lugar que entrenaremos.

Provocando una gota estilo anime tanto en los miembros de su aldea como en los Clones al igual que los originales Naruto, Karin y Fuu que veían todo lo que pasaba en Kumo.

 **Con los Originales**

Mientras tanto durante los cinco días transcurridos con los Originales Naruto, Karin y Fuu al no tener un lugar fijo a donde ir en las Naciones Elementales no tenían ningún tipo de prisa por llegar a algún lugar por lo que decidieron ir a paso tranquilo disfrutando del paisaje y entrenando de vez en algunos de los sitios en los que se colocaban a acampar y poder descansar en algún lugar de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego).

Cuando los Clones de los tres llegaron a Kumo y vieron quienes eran los que los esperaban en las puertas de Kumo se alegraron mucho al ver esto, pero al enterarse como Yugito le había preguntado a Fuu sobre la aldea de Takigakure vieron como la Fuu y su Clon agacharon la cabeza al recordar esto, por lo que los originales fueron a abrazarla para tratar de animarla mientras que veían como el Clon Naruto le explicaba todo a Yugito y miraban sus expresiones de enojo, para luego formárseles una gota estilo anime a la vez que una un leve risita a los tres originales al escuchar la mala rima que Killer B intento hacer.

 **En Kumogakure**

Ya habían pasado una hora desde que los Clones de Naruto, Karin y Fuu se habían encontrado con Yugito, Samui, Omoi, Karui, Killer B, en estos momentos todos se encontraban en una embarcación junto con Killer B, Yugito, Samui, Omoi y Karui los cuales habían deseado acompañarlos, todo el viaje fue tranquilo donde todos se la pasaban platicando plácidamente, en especial los Cuatro Bijūs los cuales se encontraban platicando entre ellos después de no haberse visto durante algunas décadas, donde cada uno estaba controlando uno de los Kage Bunshin de sus respectivos Jinchūriki, mostrando algunos rasgos de cada uno en los cuerpos que tenían. En Yugito (Matatabi) se notaba como su ojo izquierdo era de color verde y su ojo derecho era de color amarillo junto con una cola y orejas de gato las cuales estaban hecha de llamas azules con algunos destellos negros, en Fuu (Chōmei) se notaba como sus ojos eran completamente de color naranja junto con un par de alas con la apariencia de un insecto y la única cola que no tenía en forma de Ala de Insecto, en Killer B (Gyūki) solamente se le notaba una cola de pulpo debido a que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los típicos lentes de Killer B y por último en Kitsune (Kurama) se notaba como sus ojos los cuales se lograban ver a través de su máscara Anbu eran completamente de color rojo con su pupila rasgada junto con una cola y orejas de zorro, también durante su recorrido en el viaje hacia la Isla Tortuga en algunas ocasiones la mayoría ya había reprendido a Killer B que se reponía rápidamente tras estar hartos de escucharlo hablar en rimas en especial Kurama que era el que estaba más fastidiado y arto de sus rimas.

Después de andar un por un rato en el mar y tras casi haber llegado a las orillas de la isla sintieron como el Barco fue movido bruscamente por lo que rápidamente Killer B pidió a Yugito que tomara el mando de dicho bote, cosa que ella rápidamente accedió mientras que Killer B saltaba hacia el mar donde apareció un enorme Calamar Blanco que con ayuda de sus tentáculos se encontraba enrollándolos, por lo que todos se pusieron en alerta en contra del Calamar, pero rápidamente Killer B salto hacia este transformándose en su forma de Gyūki.

 **Killer B:** Maldito y estúpido Clamar ve y regrésate a las profundidades que no logras identificar cuando vengo a esta Isla.

Dándole al mismo tiempo un gran golpe al Gran Calamar Blanco regresándolo a las profundidades del Mar, mientras que a todos los Ninjas de Kumo les salía una gota estilo anime al ver como siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando iban a la Isla.

Tras llegar a la Isla y ver los diversos animales y aves muertos y empalados en lo que parecía ser una especie de púas gigantescas, al igual que algunos cráneos en la orilla de la isla además de los diversos bichos atemorizantes de diversos tamaños, tanto Karin como Fuu se espantaron un poco tras recordarles un poco a como era el bosque de la muerte, al ver la cara de Karin y Fuu, Yugito rápidamente decidió calmarlas un poco.

 **Yugito:** No se preocupen chicas este lugar a pesar de su imagen es realmente seguro, mientras no provoquen a las diversas criaturas que habitan aquí estas serán muy dóciles con ustedes.

Justo en ese momento el Clon de Naruto aun con sus vestimentas de Anbu se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban los Clones de Karin y Fuu.

 **Kitsune:** Tranquilas chicas no se preocupen demasiado, _\- Recibiendo la mirada de Yugito, Karin y Fuu. -_ por como se ve solo considérenlo como el Bosque de la Muerte de Konoha, solo que un poco más extremo.

Tras dicho comentario tanto Karin y Fuu se pusieron un poco azules al recordar una vez cuando fueron a entrenar al bosque junto con Naruto y Anko y esta última no dejaba de perseguirlas con sus diversas serpientes las cuales eran desde tamaños normales hasta unas realmente enormes que las podían devorar de un solo bocado incluyendo a los diversos animales que había en el bosque.

Un rato después de desembarcar e introducirse en dicha Isla lograron ver los grandes y esplendidos Arboles que había junto con los insectos hermosos y de menor tamaño a los cuales Fuu había quedado realmente fascinada llegaron al hogar que Killer B tenia ahí la cual tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu se quedaron realmente sorprendidos al ver que tenía la misma apariencia que Gyūki.

A la mañana siguiente después de haber llegado a la Isla Tortuga, todo mundo se encontraba enfrente de una pequeña Laguna la cual en medio de esta se encontraba una pequeña Islita, tanto Killer B como Yugito se encontraban dando las instrucciones tanto a Naruto como a Fuu en donde lo primero que tenían que hacer para iniciar con su entrenamiento era sentarse en la pequeña isla en medio de un pequeño lago frente a una cascada.

 **Yugito:** Para empezar deberán sentarse en medio de la isla y cerraran sus ojos y a los pocos instantes cada quien lograra ver a su verdadero yo.

 **Fuu:** ¿Mi verdadero yo?

Yugito solamente asintió para que segundos después Kitsune saltara hacia la pequeña Isla en donde se sentó en posición de Loto y cerro sus ojos, mientras todos los demás comenzaron a ver lo que ocurría, mientras que Naruto a los pocos instantes comenzó a escuchar una voz similar a la suya.

 **Dentro de la Mente de Naruto.**

 **¿?:** ¿Por qué? _\- Fue en ese momento que Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio cómo se encontraba en la misma pequeña Isla frente a la cascada pero a diferencia de antes se encontraba completamente solo hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz y una sombra con una figura humana comenzaba a mostrarse debajo de la cascada. -_ Porque no destruir toda esa asquerosa Aldea.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?

 **¿?:** Toda la aldea de pronto son agradables y tratan de ser realmente amistosos, ¿mmm?, _\- Tras dicho esto la sombra fue atravesando la cascada revelando a alguien idéntico a Naruto, junto con su máscara Anbu, pero a diferencia de Naruto sus ojos eran completamente diferentes ya que Esclerótica (Parte Blanca del Ojo) eran de color Negro mientras que sus Iris y Pupilas eran completamente de Color Rojo. –_ Todos ellos eran realmente desagradables ¿Cierto?

 ***Naruto:** Este sujeto realmente se parece a mí.

 **¿?:** Todos en el pueblo solían tratarnos como escoria o peor aún.

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?

 **¿?:** ¿No te das cuenta?, _\- Para luego ir alzando una de sus manos hasta tomar su máscara y quitársela. -_ yo soy tu.

 **Naruto:** Ah, no recuerdo haber hecho Clones de Sombras.

 **(Nota Al Naruto y Fuu de la Cascada les colocar el nombre Yami entre paréntesis al lado del nombre para identificarlos)**

 **Naruto (Yami):** Soy el verdadero tú, el verdadero tu que existe dentro de lo más profundo de tu corazón.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que estás diciendo?, yo no te conozco así que deja de decir tonterías.

 **Mientras tanto en el Exterior**

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos todos se encontraban prestando atención a Naruto el cual aun permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados, pero justamente en ese mismo instante Karin logro sentir como el Chakra de Naruto logro alterarse un poco.

 **Karin:** Kitsune, _\- Fue en ese entonces que Karin se iba a lanzar hacia Naruto pero es detenida por Killer B. -_ hey suéltame debo ayudarlo algo le pasa puedo sentirlo en su Chakra.

 **Killer B:** Oye tranquila pelirroja, Nueve debió haberse encontrado con su otro yo y ahora deben estar conociéndose.

Karin tras escuchar esto se calmó un poco no sin estar atenta a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

 **Dentro de la Mente de Naruto.**

 **Naruto (Yami):** Este lugar es llamado la Cascada de la Verdad ¿cierto?, nunca me imaginé que sería posible salir de este, que gran lugar. Como sea yo soy tu verdadero yo, en otras palabras la realidad de ti.

 **Naruto:** ¿El verdadero yo?

 **Naruto (Yami):** Si yo soy el valioso odio dentro de ti, toda esa oscuridad que es parte de ti. _\- Naruto se había quedado realmente impresionado ante dicho comentario. -_ Yo soy el verdadero y a causa de esto no puedes simplemente sacarme falso.

 **Naruto:** Así es como será. _\- Fue en ese entonces que Naruto (Yami) con una gran sonrisa siniestra se lanzó en contra de Naruto para así darle un golpe el cual Naruto logro bloquear, para que rápidamente Naruto el cual tenía un gesto de molestia en su rostro y no se podía ver debido a su máscara lanzo un golpe a Naruto (Yami) el cual al igual que Naruto este también logro bloquearlo. -_ Tú eres el falso. _\- Para luego ambos separarse y rápidamente Naruto decidiera quitarse la máscara arrojándola al agua, para después ambos lanzarse y volver a un gran combate de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu en donde ambos hacían la misma técnica al mismo tiempo, logrando contrarrestarse la una con la otra. -_ Demonios, su fuerza es idéntica a la mía. Por cómo van las cosas creo que nunca lograre terminar de luchar contra él.

 **Naruto (Yami):** No, nunca podrás derrotarme.

 **Naruto:** Entonces apostare todo a la cantidad. _\- Rápidamente Naruto logro crear un Sello con sus manos. -_ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Creando así unos Cincuenta Clones, a lo cual Naruto (Yami) solamente sonrió he hizo el mismo Sello con las manos que Naruto y creo la misma cantidad de Clones que Naruto

 **Naruto:** Que demonios eso también, incluso creo el mismo número de Clones.

 **Naruto (Yami):** Ere muy listo, te diste cuenta de eso.

Fue el comentario sarcástico que hizo Naruto (Yami) hacia Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Rayos.

 **Naruto/Naruto (Yami):** Vamos

Fue el grito de ambos Narutos haciendo que sus respectivos Clones se lancen hacia sus oponentes.

 **Mientras tanto en el Exterior**

 **Fuu:** Haaa, ya me estoy cansando que es lo que estará pasando con Kitsune.

 **Yugito:** Cuando alguien se sienta frente a la cascada y logra concentrarse, logras entrar en una parte de tu subconsciente en donde la Cascada logra convertirse en un espejo el cual refleja a tu verdadera persona, por lo que justo ahora Kitsune debe estar luchando contra su yo interior.

 **Dentro de la Mente de Naruto.**

Los Clones de Naruto y Naruto (Yami) se encontraban en una lucha de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu en donde después de una rato los Clones iban desapareciendo en parejas hasta solamente quedar un Clon de Naruto y Naruto (Yami) junto a sus respectivos originales ayudándoles a formar un Rasengan en una de las manos de cada uno, para luego desaparecer y tanto Naruto como Naruto (Yami) se lanzaran el uno contra el otro.

 **Naruto:** Rasen…

 **Naruto (Yami):** …gan.

Chocando ambos Rasengan el uno contra el otro creando una enorme explosión.

 **En el Exterior**

En ese momento Naruto abrió abruptamente los ojos para luego respirar hondo y caer ante realmente agitado.

 **Karin:** Kitsune.

Tras lo cual tanto Karin y Fuu salieron corriendo a ayudar a Naruto el cual demostraba estar realmente agitado

 **Fuu:** ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 **Kitsune:** Alguien igualmente a mi apareció y el…

 **Fuu:** ¿Qué?

 **Kitsune:** Él era mi Lado Oscuro. _\- Tanto Karin como Fuu se sorprendieron al escuchar esto puesto que ambas conocían a la perfección a Naruto y nunca se hubieran imaginado que el poseyera uno. -_ Por lo que vi cuando el comenzó a atacarme es que ambos tenemos la misma fuerza, nuestros Jutsus, Taiutsus, Kenjutsu, todo era idéntico es algo parecido a una batalla sin un final.

 **Karin:** Como es posible algo como esto

 **Yugito:** Ese es el objetivo de la Cascada, _\- Fue el comentario de Yugito el cual llamo la atención de Naruto, Karin y Fuu. -_ A lo que me refiero es que debes derrotar a tu Lado Oscuro o no importa que tanta relación de amistad tengan ustedes dos, ya que si no logras derrotarlo tu voluntad no podrá controlar el poder de tu Bijū.

Dejando tanto a Naruto, Karin y Fuu realmente sorprendidos.

 **Killer B:** Oyea, Nueve acaba de entrar en el gran Show, ahora es tiempo de que Siete haga su gran aparición.

Esto provocó que a todos se les formara una gran gota estilo anime al ver como Killer B no dejaba de hacer su Rimas, mientras que a Fuu se ponía un poco preocupada por lo que pudiera encontrar, mientras que Kurama estaba más que irritado de estar escuchando las rimas de Killer B.

 **Kurama:** Por favor Naruto has un Clon o déjame apoderarme de tu cuerpo por un pequeño rato para darle una buena paliza a este sujeto te juro que no lo matare, bueno al menos no lo hare tanto.

Esto hizo que Naruto hiciera una sonrisa () a causa del comentario de su compañero, mientras que Fuu se internaba con un poco de temor a la pequeña isla debido a lo que pudiera encontrar dentro de su subconsciente, tras estar en la Isla Fuu con un poco de miedo se sentó en posición de Loto encima de la Islita.

 **Kitsune:** Fuu-chan no te preocupes nosotros estaremos aquí por si algo malo pasa.

Tras el comentario de Naruto Fuu pudo tranquilizarse un poco para después respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos y el resto comenzaban a ver lo que ocurría, mientras que Fuu unos momentos después comenzó a escuchar una risa similar a la suya.

 **Dentro de la Mente de Fuu.**

 **¿?:** Jajajaja. _\- Fue en ese momento que Fuu rápidamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos rápidamente para después ver como se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes pero esta vez ninguno de los Ninjas de Kumo, Naruto y Karin se encontraban a su alrededor percatándose que se encontraba sola, cuando se volvió a escuchar dicha risa similar a la suya, mientras que debajo de la cascada se comenzaba a formar una sombra con una figura humana. -_ Jajajaja, la pequeña Fuu se encuentra sola como siempre y sin nadie que acompañe, toda la aldea de Takigakure incluyendo a Shibuki siempre te odio y en Konoha es lo mismo - _Tras dicho esto la sombra fue atravesando la cascada revelando a alguien idéntico a Fuu, pero a diferencia de Fuu como en Naruto sus ojos eran completamente diferentes ya que la Esclerótica (Parte Blanca del Ojo) eran de color Negro mientras que sus Iris y Pupilas eran completamente de Color Rojo. –_ y eso incluye a todos aquellos que están a tu lado en Konoha ellos solo esperan el momento esperado para también traicionarte en especial Naruto.

 **Fuu:** Eso es mentira ¿Quién eres?, acaso eres la maldad que te encuentras dentro de mi como lo dijo Yugito-sensei.

 **Fuu (Yami):** Valla, valla, valla, _\- dando unos aplausos sarcásticos. -_ al menos no eres tan tonta para ver que yo soy tu, o más bien yo soy la verdadera tu que existe dentro de lo más profundo de tu corazón, no en realidad yo soy tu verdadera yo, soy ese odio que se encuentra dentro de ti, toda esa oscuridad la cual está dirigida hacia todos los despreciables y asquerosos aldeanos tanto de Takigakure como de Konoha. _\- Fuu al igual que Naruto anteriormente se había quedado realmente impresionada ante dicho comentario. -_ Yo soy la verdadera tú y a causa de esto no puedes simplemente sacarme falsa yo. _\- Tras haber terminado de haber dicho esto Fuu (Yami) se lanzó en contra de Fuu junto con la sonrisa siniestra que mostraba para así darle un golpe a Fuu la cual simplemente creo las alas de Chōmei cosa que Fuu (Yami) vio esto mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más grande y creaba también las alas de Chōmei, para perseguir a Fuu y ambas comenzaban su combate. -_ Nunca podrás derrotarme copia barata.

 **Mientras tanto en el Exterior**

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que ahora Fuu se encontraba con su entrenamiento y en donde todos se encontraban prestando atención a Fuu la cual aún permanecía sentada con los ojos cerrados pero a diferencia de Naruto, Fuu estaba comenzando a sudar demasiado, por lo que Karin logro asustarse un poco al sentir como el Chakra de Fuu se encontraba alterándose aún más de lo normal.

 **Karin:** Kitsune.

Pero fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que vieran como Fuu caía desmallada al suelo, no sin ser lograda ser atrapada por Naruto.

Durante el resto de la primer semana tanto Omoi, Karui como Samui junto con el Clon de Karin se encontraban entrenando en la Isla Tortuga sus respectivas técnicas y en algunas ocasiones decidían entrenar en un combate tanto de Taijutsu como Ninjutsu, mientras que tanto Naruto el cual había optado por quitarse la capucha dejando ver su rubia cabellera al igual que cambiarse su traje Anbu a excepción de sus pantalones y su máscara, por unas mallas Ninja y encima de esta una playera blanca sin mangas junto con una sudadera negra lo cual lo hacía sentir un poco más cómodo, al igual que Fuu la cual llevaba unas mallas Ninja y encima de esta una playera de mangas rosa junto con una sudadera (similar a la de Naruto en Naruto Shippuden, pero sin el remolino en la espalda y completamente negra) cada uno de los días se enfrentaban a su yo oscuro sin tener ningún tipo de éxito, hasta que en el último día de su primer semana de entrenamiento lograron derrotar a su oscuridad.

 **Inicio Mini Flash Back**

Durante los descansos del entrenamiento que se tomaban tanto Naruto como Fuu para así idear una manera de vencer a su propia oscuridad ambos practicaban algunos ligeros entrenamientos para así poder relajarse y a la vez poder despejarse un poco la mente para poder pensar con mayor claridad.

Fuu aún se encontraba desarrollando mejor su Taijutsu al igual que estudiaba algunos de los insectos que se encontraban en la isla para mejorar su Taijutsu, mientras que Naruto, Karin, Omoi y Karui habían decidido tener un ligero combate de Kenjutsu en donde Naruto se encontraba enfrentándose contra Omoi y Karin contra de Karui, ya llevaban cerca de dos horas con el entrenamiento, mientras que Fuu y como era costumbre siempre al terminar sus ejercicio y de implementar alguna que otra nueva idea se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol un poco lejos de Naruto, Karin, Omoi y Karui mirando con gran admiración y tristeza ya que ella, al contar solamente con las con sus Kunai's, Shuriken's y sus Cuchillas de Chakra, las cuales se las había dado Kurenai hace algún tiempo para que pudiera usarlas junto con su estilo de Taijutsu y no poder entrenar con ellos en Kenjutsu o con algún estilo similar al no contar con alguna Espada, Katana o algún tipo de arma similar, aunque dicha mirada no había sido desapercibida por Naruto. Al cabo de unos minutos todos se mantenían en guardia y a cierta distancia de los demás cuando de pronto Naruto un poco cansado tomo la palabra.

 **Kitsune:** Bueno chicos creo que será mejor dejar la práctica por el día de hoy y descansemos lo que queda del resto del día. _\- Haciendo que el trio asintiera y enfundaran sus Katanas, mientras que Naruto se dirigía hacia Fuu quien ya lo esperaba con una pequeña cantimplora de agua. -_ Muchas gracias Fuu-san se lo agradezco. _\- Provocándole una gran sonrisa a Fuu. -_ Perdón por mi entrometimiento Fuu-san pero por lo que logre ver durante este tiempo que llevamos aquí y por lo que logre ver hace rato pude corroborar que a usted también le gustaría saber un poco de Kenjutsu no es así.

Provocando que Fuu se sobresaltara un poco, además de que comenzara a jugar un poco con sus dedos y Naruto viera que había acertado con su pensamiento.

 **Fuu:** Bu… bu… bueno la verdad es que me ha llamado un poco la atención el cómo Karin y tú se ven felices entrenando y al verlos me gustaría tener mi propia Arma para practicar con ustedes, además de tener estas Cuchillas de Chakra que uso con mi Taijutsu.

Naruto en ese instante le da su típica sonrisa y se descubre uno de sus Sellos en sus muñecas y aplica un poco de Chakra en uno de ellos del cual sale una Katana la cual posee una Saya (Funda) de color Negro, la Tsuka (Mango) es de color Negra dejando ver algunos rombos blancos en la Tsuka además de contar con algunos detalles metálicos Platinados, con un Tsuba (Rodela) de color negra y con una forma de una Flor de Lotus rodeada por un circulo y con un pequeño marco del cual sobresale de este hacia la hoja de la Katana que era de un color Plateado, haciendo que Fuu se quedara un poco sorprendida al verla y más aún cuando Naruto se la entregaba.

 **Kitsune:** Esta Katana la obtuve del Líder de los mercenarios que eliminamos en Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales) y al ver esta Katana decidí guardarla puesto que se me hacía un poco interesante, en realidad yo no la uso y quién sabe si la usare por lo que si tú la deseas puedes quedártela.

Esto provoco que Fuu se colocara realmente emocionada al ver la Katana que Naruto le había regalado y se lanzara a abrazarlo tumbándolo directamente en el suelo.

 **Fin Mini Flash Back**

Tras haber pasado con gran éxito su prueba en la Cascada de la Verdad Killer B los felicito y luego hacer una de sus típicas rimas.

 **Killer B:** Ahora, vamos a tratar de controlar el poder del Nanabi y Kyubi. _\- Luego se detuvo un poco y comenzó a hacer su rima. -_ Desde este momento, Dos y yo seremos sus maestros y más vale que estén preparado, o serán torturados.

Tras lo cual a todos se les formo una gota estilo anime tras la ocurrencia de Killer B, a la vez de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yugito tumbándolo en el pequeño lago.

 **Yugito:** Muy bien no perdamos más el tiempo así que síganme ustedes dos.

 **Naruto/Fuu:** Hai

Fue lo que dijeron Naruto y Fuu mientras veían como Yugito caminaba hacia la cascada y se internaba dentro de esta.

 **Fuu:** Oh, así que había algo más del otro lado de la cascada.

Mientras tanto Killer B se había terminado de levantar para luego dirigirse hacia la cascada junto con Naruto y Fuu.

 **Karin:** Disculpe Killer B-sama pero ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

Killer B se detuvo momentáneamente para luego voltear un poco su torso hacia Karin para lograr verla.

 **Killer B:** Ok.

Y nuevamente se dirigiera hacia la Cascada, haciendo que tanto Karin como Omoi, Samui y Karui los siguieran hacia la cascada. Tras pasar la Cascada tanto Naruto como Fuu se sorprendieron al ver el enorme Templo que se encontraba dentro de esta.

 **Fuu:** Increíble.

 **Killer B:** Aquí pelearan contra el Nanabi y el Kyubi.

 **Kitsune:** ¿Pelear contra el Nanabi y el Kyubi?

 **Killer B:** Así es tonto, idiota.

Entonces a los pocos instantes después aparecieron tanto Karin como Omoi, Samui y Karui llevándose un gran asombro al ver tal lugar.

 **Omoi:** Es asombroso este lugar.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin, Samui y Karui, para después Yugito tomar la palabra.

 **Yugito:** Muy bien serán mejor que nos sigan.

Y así tanto Killer B y Yugito caminar enfrente de todos mientras los demás los seguían por detrás admirando dicho templo.

 **Karin:** Estas ruinas parecen demasiado antiguas, por lo que veo deberían tener algún tipo de importancia arqueológica al igual que deberían de ser restauradas.

 **Killer B:** No, además para empezar estas estatuas no fueron talladas sin cabeza.

 **Yugito:** Hay una razón para que estén así.

 **Kitsune:** ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pelear con el Nanabi y el Kyubi?

 **Fuu:** Eso es cierto, _\- Diciéndolo con gran asombro. -_ ¿cómo se supone que nos enfrentaremos a ellos?

 **Yugito:** Desde hace tiempo, este ha sido un lugar sagrado donde todos aquellos que fueron seleccionados como Jinchūriki han llegado a la ceremonia de purificación.

 **Killer B:** Este templo es un lugar místico, así que puedes hablar con tu Bijū de forma especial. _\- Fue lo que dijo mientras llegaban a un par de puertas de piedra donde al lado de cada una se encontraba la cabeza de dos animales una tenía la forma de un Buey con la boca abierta y la otra era una cabeza de un Felino, pero al igual que con la anterior esta también tenía la boca abierta. -_ Solo los elegidos pueden entrar, para hacer eso primero metan sus cabezas en las estatuas, como un Jinchūriki bien respetado si no hay oscuridad en tu corazón, la puerta se abrirá completamente.

 **Fuu:** Haaa… Killer B-sensei ¿lo pudiera explicar de una manera más normal?, es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

 **Kitsune:** Sin oscuridad en el corazón.

Quedándose pensando un rato acerca de las palabras de Killer B.

 ***Kitsune:** Ya veo, así que para eso era la prueba de la cascada.

 **Kitsune:** Killer B-sama a lo que se refiere es que para poder entrar no debe haber ningún rastro de oscuridad dentro de nosotros por lo que para eso era la prueba en la cascada no es así.

Logrando así una sonrisa tanto en Yugito como en Killer B mientras que este daba un asentimiento con la cabeza, al ver que Kitsune había descifrado lo dicho por el, mientras que los demás se quedaban asombrados por lo dicho.

 **Killer B:** Si hay un poco de oscuridad en tu corazón la puerta no se abrirá, ¿están consientes de eso? _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto y Fuu. -_ Mas aparte eso no es todo ya que la estatua los morderá y les arrancara sus cabezas. Todas las estatuas que vieron en el camino hacia este lugar son los anteriores Jinchūriki que no fueron sinceros.

Fue en ese momento que Fuu, Karin, Omoi, Samui y Karui se miraban con una cara de espanto mientras se llevaban sus manos a sus cuellos y tragaban con pesadez.

 **Karin:** Esto es muy arriesgado, lo mejor sería que usaran un Kage Bunshin.

 **Killer B:** Este es un lugar sagrado tonta pelirroja idiota.

Fue el comentario de Killer B hacia Karin que tras escuchar como la había llamado Killer B realmente se había enojado por lo que se lanzó hacia él, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Naruto.

 **Karin:** Kitsune suéltame, _\- Fue el comentario de Karin hacia Naruto mientras forcejeaba para poder liberarse. -_ que me sueltes ya, déjame darle una golpiza a ese maldito por llamarme de esa forma.

 **Yugito:** Karin-san, a lo que será mejor que se tranquilice además a lo que se refiere Killer B es que eso no funcionara ya que este es un lugar sagrado en donde diversas generaciones ancestrales de Kumogakure resguardan y protegen este lugar, por lo que una técnica como esa no funcionara.

Fue el comentario de Yugito con el cual hizo que Karin se calmara un poco y Kitsune la soltara, mientras que Omoi, Samui y Karui solo volvían a tragar saliva al pensar en lo que pasaría si fallaban esta prueba.

 **Fuu:** Bueno que más da, nosotros vinimos aquí para poder controlar mejor el poder de nuestros Bijū, por lo que no podemos rendirnos ante una cosa como esta.

Tras dichas palabras tanto Kitsune como Fuu se acercaron a los rostros de las estatuas, Kitsune al del Buey y Fuu al del Felino para luego meter sus cabezas al mismo tiempo por la boca y empezar a ver que hay dentro de ellas, mientras que Karin, Omoi, Samui y Karui miraba esto con una cara de gran espanto y unas gotas de sudor por los nervios que tenían se les formaban en los rostros, mientras que Killer B y Yugito veían con extremo cuidado todo, no fue hasta que tanto Kitsune como Fuu comenzaron a emitir un grito de dolor mientras hacían un especie de forcejeo por salir por lo que Karin, Omoi, Samui y Karui se acercaron para ayudarlos a salir, Karin y Omoi sujetaban a Naruto para sacarlo mientras que Samui y Karui hacían lo mismo pero con Fuu, no fue hasta poco después que lograron sacar a ambos pero se llevaron un gran susto al ver cómo tanto Kitsune y Fuu no tenían sus cabezas.

 **Karin:** No, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Pero luego se oyeron las risas de Kitsune y Fuu y vieron como estos sacaban sus cabezas de sus sudaderas, mientras se reían.

 **Fuu:** Jajajajajajajaja, solo estábamos bromeando con ustedes. Ahí adentro solo hay un interruptor.

Provocando que a causa de esto tanto Killer B como Yugito se rieran a carcajadas por la broma, mientras tanto Omoi, Samui y Karui solamente se cayeron al suelo por tal ocurrencia y más al ver como Kitsune que es un Anbu también la había hecho, mientras tanto Karin se encontraba realmente molesta con ambos.

 **Karin:** Kitsune.

Fue lo primero que dijo Karin pero con una voz realmente macabra para después darle un buen y merecido golpe en la cabeza a Kitsune y luego a Fuu dándoles así una paliza de golpes y de regañiza y unos cuantos golpes tanto a Naruto como a Fuu por semejante broma.

 **Killer B:** Jajajajajaja ustedes dos son geniales, yo también hice esa misma broma en mi tiempo jajajajajaja, las estatuas de piedra solo están rotas, miren sus caras parecen de roca. _\- Este último comentario de Killer B era más dirigido hacia sus alumnos que después tanto Omoi, Samui y Karui lo miraban con cara de irresponsabilidad hacia Killer B al tratar de imaginarse que el también haya hecho la misma broma mientras que Karin apalea. Un tiempo después tras una gran paliza y miles de disculpas por parte de Naruto y Fuu hacia Karin cada quien activo el interruptor dentro de la boca para luego abrirse ambas puertas. -_ De ahora en adelante deberán de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, ya que al igual que en la cascada, aquí se encontraran con sus Bijūs.

 **Fuu:** Heee, pero nosotros dos ya somos capaces de tener contacto con ellos en nuestras mentes.

 **Yugito:** Cualquier Jinchūriki puede hacerlo, pero esto es un poco diferente a comparación con lo que ya han experimentado. _\- Karin tras escuchar esto simplemente se alteró un poco. -_ Pasa algo Karin-san.

 **Karin:** Bueno, es que me preguntaba.

 **Yugito:** Si.

 **Karin:** Que pasaría si tanto Kitsune o Fuu no lograran controlar de manera correcta este Chakra.

 **Killer B:** En ese que llegara a pasar los Sellaremos aquí en el Templo, ya que para eso es este lugar y si se llegaran a liberar este también se quedaría sellado aquí hasta que tengamos un nuevo Jinchūriki. _\- Tanto Karin, Omoi, Samui y Karui se quedaron realmente impresionados con la noticia. -_ Además espero que hallan traído suficiente comida ya que mientras estemos encerrados aquí con el entrenamiento no podremos salir al exterior para nada. _\- Ante esta noticia Karin se sorprendió mucho, mientras que lograba sentir una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia al saber que no iba a poder estar por un largo tiempo junto a Naruto, al borde de las lágrimas ella comenzó a sentir como la primer lagrima comenzó a brotar pero Naruto logro percatarse por lo que decidió ir a animarla pero justamente en ese momento Killer B retomo la palabra. -_ También lo mejor será que tengan la llave de sus Sellos a la mano.

Fue en ese entonces que Fuu dio un gran grito al no tener y saber cuál es la llave que contenía su Sello, pero rápidamente Kitsune intervino.

 **Kitsune:** Disculpen, pero recientemente hubo un intercambio en el Sello en Fuu-sama, además de que Fuu-sama no tiene conocimientos en Fūinjutsu por lo que si me dejan puedo crear un Kage Bunshin y este entre con ella para que le entregue y le enseñe a manejar la llave de su Sello.

 **Yugito:** Ok.

Tras la respuesta de afirmación por parte de Yugito, Kitsune hizo el Sello con las manos y creo así un Kage Bunshin, el cual se acercó un poco a Fuu para que este entrara junto a ella.

Después de que Kitsune hubo creado el sello Killer B, Yugito y Fuu decidieron entrar a las habitaciones, cuando de pronto Karin se había lanzado a abrazar a Naruto ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

 **Karin:** Por favor Kitsune déjame entrar contigo no quiero estar sola aquí sin ti durante todo este tiempo.

 **Kitsune:** Pero Karin-san si entras podrías estar en gran peligro si pasa algo malo, no quiero que eso pase tu eres parte de mi familia y al serlo no quiero que nada malo te pase. _\- Separándola un poco de él y limpiando sus lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro. -_ Prometo que hare lo mejor posible para dominar la técnica y así no tardarme demasiado en completar este entrenamiento y volver contigo.

 **Karin:** ¿Lo prometes?

Haciéndole esta pregunta mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos y lo miraba un poco más calmada directamente hacia los ojos, mientras que Naruto asintió para luego decirle.

 **Kitsune:** Te lo prometo y recuerda que yo siempre cumplo con todas mis promesas pase lo que pase.

 **Karin:** Gracias Kitsune.

Para después haber logrado convencer a Karin de no demorarse más de lo necesario en su entrenamiento, Karin le vuelve a dar un nuevo abrazo a Naruto el cual esta vez correspondió rápidamente para que Karin sintiera como no la defraudaría y cumpliría con su promesa, cosa que Fuu no resistió y decidió acompañarlos en el abrazo.

 **Fuu:** Hmmm, no se olviden de mí.

Cosa que hizo a los Ninjas de Kumo dar una leve sonrisa al ver lo unidos que eran dicho trio, pero justamente mientras Naruto y Fuu se despedían de Karin esta disimuladamente les dio una pequeña píldora Carmesí la cual tanto Naruto como Fuu rápidamente se tragaron antes de separarse de ella para que así ambos recuperaran todo el Chakra que habían perdido, Kitsune a causa de los 2 Clones que había hecho y el tiempo prolongado que ha estado utilizando Chakra durante sus entrenamientos, mientras que Fuu que había perdido menos Chakra que Naruto, también había perdido Chakra al utilizarlo durante sus entrenamientos ya que aun con la conexión que tienen entre el Naruto y la Fuu Originales y sus respectivos clones. Al igual que Kurama y Chōmei residen en cada uno de ellos por sus respectivas conexiones y les transmitían parte de su Chakra, no es suficiente.

Para luego separarse tanto Naruto y Fuu entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones Killer B con Naruto y Yugito con Fuu, cerrándose las puertas tras ellos no sin antes ambos volverle a prometer a Karin de que todo estará bien, dejando así afuera a Karin, Omoi, Samui y Karui.

Luego de que se cerrado las puertas y ya no tener más que hacer en ese lugar Karin, Omoi, Samui y Karui, comenzaron a salir del Templo, mientras que a Karin aun un poco triste les surcaban diversas cosas sobre qué hacer durante todo este tiempo y se despedía en un leve susurro de Naruto y Fuu.

 **Karin:** Buena suerte Fuu y Naruto-kun.

Mientras tanto Omoi, Samui como Karui, comenzaban a discutir sobre qué hacer durante todo este tiempo, mientras se dirigían a la casa de Killer B,

Después de salir del Templo por debajo de la Cascada, Karin decidió dejar la faceta de alguien triste por saber que no vería a su único familiar con vida durante un buen y largo tiempo que había hecho para no levantar tantas sospechas, ya que aun y cuando no estuviera cercas de Naruto, ella tenía la conexión con su original la cual siempre estaba junto al Naruto original y podía verlo cuando ella quisiera, por lo que comenzó a pensar sobre qué es lo que haría durante el tiempo en que los clones de Naruto y Fuu no estarían junto a ella durante el tiempo que se llevaran entrenando dentro del Templo, ya sea entrenando sola o debes en cuando con Omoi, Samui y Karui.

 **Time Skip**

 **En Konoha en la Torre Hokage**

En Konoha, ya había pasado un mes desde el día en que Naruto, Karin y Fuu se habían marchado de la aldea para poder entrenar el poder controlar el poder de su Bijū, al igual durante este tiempo y en sus ratos libres sus compañeros de Clase y prometidas de Naruto se habían puesto a entrenar con mayor firmeza.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Tsunade había estado recibiendo avisos de ayuda en donde pedían ayuda a Konoha a capturar a un Ninja el cual mataba sin piedad a todo aquel que se le cruzara ya fuera, Shinobis, Civiles, o Niños.

 **Tsunade:** Kakashi necesito que formes un grupo de Anbus y vallas por las aldeas cercanas a las costas de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) que dan hacia Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua), ya que me han estado llegando cartas de peticiones en la que nos solicitan nuestra ayuda para poder detener a un Ninken el cual según y los rumores que se han estado escuchando en las diversas aldeas hay un Ninja el cual puede ser el último descendiente del Clan Kaguya y está atormentando a todas las aldeas por las que pasa además de matar a quien se le plazca no importando si son adultos, jóvenes o niños, tu deber junto con tu equipo es llegar lo más rápido posible y eliminarlo.

 **Kakashi:** Entendido Hokage-sama iremos lo más rápido posible.

Asintiendo con la cabeza para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin he ir en búsqueda de su equipo Anbu.

Hola nuevamente a todos he regresado en una piesa, he despiestado a la multitud de lectores por un momento.

Tambien dejenme avisarles que es probable que el Prox. Cap. lo publique dentro de dos semanas, aunque no es muy probable ya que para esas fechas comenzare con mi periodo de examenes en la Universidad por lo qe les pido un poco de pasciencia, tambien ando un poco corto de ideas pero eso si como siempre esperare con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y tambien como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.

P.D. La votación aún seguira de pie hasta el Cap. 21 despues de eso tomare los nombres por lo que votaron , por lo que si aun no han votado lo mejor sera que voten por su Nombre favorito o propongan alguno interesante ya sea de hombre o mujer los votos pueden ser en sus Reviews ó mandándome un PM con su Voto, lo del origen de votación aun permanecerá como un pequeño secreto hasta más adelante, bueno sin más que decir así van los votos.

P.D.D Tras algunas ideas que tuve algun tiempo se me ocurrio un nuevo nombre para esta Historia, por lo que el nombre variara un poco pero seguira siendo la misma historia y con esto creo que se daran un poco de idea delo que se avecina en un futuro, este lo cambiare en estos dias o cuando suba el Cap. 21 donde se detendra la votacio por lo que los votos que entren de aqui al siguiente Cap. se quedaran.

Votación

Para las mujeres

* Natsumi: 1

* Yumi: 0

* Erza: 1

* Kykio: 0

* Akemi: 1

* Ayami: 0

Para Hombres

* Hiro: 0

*Tenshi: 1


	21. 21- Refugio en Konoha Correccion

**AVISO**

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada y como decía en el Cap. pasado el día de hoy 20/Oct cambiare el nombre de esta historia ya que cuando iba a publicar este Fic estaba indeciso con el nombre a darle por lo que termina dándole un nombre que creí bueno, pero tras algunas ideas que he tenido en como se compondrá la historia se me ocurrió un nuevo nombre para esta Historia por lo que el nombre variara un poco pero seguirá siendo la misma historia y la razón por la que me tarde en subir este Cap. es que ya tenia un 85% listo del Cap. pero tras acordarme de unos sucesos que si no los ponía ya no lograría meterlos como yo quería por lo que ese Cap. lo deje descartado de momento y comencé desde cero este Cap. por lo que tras la Universidad, el avance de unos proyectos y la re-escritura de todo el Cap. me he tardado un poco mas de lo pensado, solo espero que disfruten este Cap. y lo siento por si es un poco mas corto que los anteriores, pero en estos momentos me encuentro un poco corto de tiempo, por lo que sin mas demora aquí les dejo este nuevo Cap. que espero y lo disfruten.

 **Cap. 21 Refugio en Konoha**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde la partida de Naruto, Karin y Fuu de Konoha era un día tranquilo cuando de pronto un grupo de personas en las que se encontraban algunos adultos, jóvenes y niños llegaron a las puertas de Konoha.

 **¿?:** Parece ser que no son tan fuertes como se dice.

Fue el comentario de chica aparentemente la cual aparentaba una edad de entre Diez y Once años de edad, la cual poseía un cabello corto y de color blanco mientras que en su frente demostraba tener dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, además de llevar un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de la cabeza, sus ojos eran de color avellana, mientras que su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono Blanco, junto con un Obi de color rosa.

 **¿?:** Jajaja, nunca juzgues un libro por su portada mi pequeña Imouto.

Fue el comentario de una joven la cual poseía un cabello largo y de color negro, sus ojos eran de color avellana, mientras que su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono Negro el cual se encontraba abierto en sus hombros dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos que podían rivalizar con los de Konan en términos de tamaño, junto con un Obi de color Amarillo junto con un juego de cuentas de oro que caían desde su cintura y una venda adornada en su cabeza detalladamente

 **¿?:** Mmm…

Fue en ese momento que la pequeña al ver que no veía el momento en que se despertaran decidió dar un gran golpe con el puño serado a la mesa en donde se encontraban un par de Ninjas durmientes.

 **Kotetsu:** Yo no fui fue el.

 **Izumo:** No, está mintiendo fue el. _\- Pero en ese entonces ambos reaccionaron al ver como la pelinegra frente a ellos mostraba una pequeña sonrisa con un tic que demostraba un poco de vergüenza por ambos Shinobis, mientras que la peliblanco los miraba con una cara de gran seriedad y un poco de enojo. -_ Ejem… díganme a que vienen a Konoha

 **¿?:** Pues soy la líder del Clan Tōjō y venimos a hablar con la Hokage para ver si es que nos puede dar asilo a mí y a mi Clan.

 **Kotetsu:** Entendido, por favor si gustan sígame usted y su hermana para hablar con la Hokage, mientras los demás se tendrán que quedar de momento esperando.

 **¿?:** Muchas gracias.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Tsunade se encontraba batallando con el enemigo número uno de todo Kage "El Papeleo", no fue hasta que a los pocos minutos alguien toco en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage recibiendo un adelante por parte de Tsunade, para que así se lograra ver a Shizune quien traía en su brazos a TonTon.

 **Shizune:** Tsunade-sama aquí un par de Jóvenes la buscan.

 **Tsunade:** Hazlas pasar Shizune.

Shizune solamente asintió para después dejar pasar a ambas Jóvenes a la oficina de Tsunade.

 **¿?:** Buenos días Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Kuroka Tōjō actual líder del Clan Tōjō y la pequeña que me acompaña a mi lado es mi Imouto Koneko Tōjō.

La cual no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción a Tsunade hasta que Kuroka la presento que solamente le hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto.

 **Tsunade:** Mucho gusto yo soy la actual Hokage Tsunade-Senju es un placer y antes que nada a que se debe su visita a Konoha.

 **Kuroka:** Bueno primero que nada y si no es problema me gustaría saber si por casualidad nos podría dar un poco de alimento para nuestro Clan o al menos para los niños de nuestro Clan que se encuentran esperando en la puerta principal de la aldea, ya que tenemos varios días sin poder comer y lo poco que teníamos ya se nos acabó.

 **Tsunade:** De acuerdo, Shizune.

 **Shizune:** Hai, Tsunade-sama

 **Tsunade:** Tú y dos Anbus más vallan y llévenles un poco de comida en lo que nosotras hablamos y de paso que traigan algo para acá ya que a mí también me está entrando el hambre.

 **Shizune:** Hai, Tsunade-sama

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien podemos proseguir, por lo que veo tú y tu Clan deben de estar huyendo de algo o de alguien si no me equivoco verdad.

Kuroka solamente miro con gran felicidad y al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia Tsunade al ver lo que ella había dicho y hecho, por lo que Kuroka simplemente le dio sus más sinceros agradecimientos para después buscar entre sus cosas un pequeño pergamino el cual se lo ofreció a Tsunade, la cual tomo el pergamino y se sorprendió aún más al reconocer la letra con la que decía "Para Tsunade-sama", por lo que comenzó a leerlo mientras que Kuroka le comenzaba a relatar cómo había conocido a Naruto y de cómo le había aconsejado que fueran a Konoha.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Desde la separación Naruto, Karin y Fuu y sus respectivos Clones en Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales), los cuales dichos Clones había creado Naruto para que estos fueran a Kumogakure a que Naruto y Fuu entrenaran a controlar mejor el Chakra de sus Bijus, mientras que ellos viajaban por las Naciones para entrenar y aprender algunas cosas nuevas.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de días en donde Naruto, Karin y Fuu se encontraban en los límites de Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales), en estos momentos ya se encontraba anocheciendo por lo que habían decidido acampar en medio de un bosque y al ver el cielo realmente despeado decidieron solo usar sus bolsas de dormir, los tres se encontraban platicando muy plácidamente mientras esperaban a que estuviera lista su cena, cuando de pronto escucharon lo que parecía ser un grito de terror de la pequeña, Naruto, Karin y Fuu rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y fue en ese entonces que vieron como una pequeña niña la cual tenía una apariencia de unos cuatro años de edad, su cabello rosado parecía llegarle por debajo de los hombros mientras que en su frente demostraba tener dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros, además de llevar un listón en su cabeza simulando dos orejas de gato, sus ojos eran de color, quien lleva puesta una blusa de color blanca sin mangas con los bordes de color rosa y unos pantalones blancos la cual se encontraba escapando de un enorme Jabalí, el cual la perseguía sin misericordia.

 **Niña:** Por favor aléjate, que alguien me ayude.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que se tropezara y callera al piso y cubriera su rostro esperando el golpe del enorme Jabalí, pero su mayor sorpresa fue el escuchar los lamentos del Jabalí, por lo que decidió abrir sus ojos y ver como Naruto con ayuda de su Katana cortaba al Jabalí por la mitad.

 **Naruto:** Bien eso le enseñara, por otra parte creo que ya tenemos bastante carne por un tiempo, no lo creen.

 **Fuu:** Siii CARNE.

Fue en ese momento que tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu se acercaron a la pequeña y notaron como sus rasgos les recordaban un poco a cierto Clan de Konoha al ver como los dientes caninos se podían apreciar un poco más desarrollados que los de alguien normal con la excepción que no mostraba ciertas marcas en su rostro.

 **Karin:** Oye estas bien.

La pequeña niña quien se demostraba con un poco temor en sus ojos los cuales eran de un color dorado, junto con unas pupilas rasgadas similares a las de un felino iba a asentir cuando de pronto esta se desmallo, por lo que rápidamente Karin logro atraparla para después recargarla contra un árbol cercano, mientras daba un pequeño análisis gracias a su Ninjutsu Medico, tras terminar y ver que solamente tenía solamente se había torcido el tobillo, comenzó a sanarlo y tras haber terminado aparecieron un par de chicos más o menos de la edad de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, los cuales se veían casi idénticos.

 **Chavo:** Alto ahí ustedes aléjense de Mariah.

Colocándose ambos en su pose de pelea.

 **Naruto:** Oye, oye tranquilo así nos tratas después de haberla salvado. _\- Señalando al enorme Jabalí que se encontraba a un lado de ellos. -_ Al menos deberías darnos las gracias primero antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Esto provoco que ambos chicos se tranquilizaran un poco pero siempre mirándolos fijamente.

 **Chica:** Muchas gracias por salvar a Mariah.

 **Naruto:** No hay de qué.

 **Chavo:** Si le hemos dicho muchas veces a Mariah que no se debe de separar del Clan.

 **Chava:** Bueno gracias por todo será mejor que regresemos al campamento con el resto de nuestro Clan antes que Kuroka-sama se enoje con nosotros, ya que no le gusta que no nos alejemos del Clan después de habernos escapado de Yagura.

 **Karin:** Yagura, que Yagura no es el Kage de Kiri, por lo que si no me equivoco ustedes deben pertenecer a algún Clan de Kiri el cual posee un Kekkei Genkai.

Esto alarmo un poco a ambos chicos al saber que ya sabían de donde provenían por lo que nuevamente se colocaron en pose de combate.

 **Naruto:** Hey tranquilos no les haremos nada, nosotros solamente les hicimos una pregunta además de que nosotros solamente nos dirigimos a Kumo para un entrenamiento especial.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo una voz femenina logro tranquilizar a todos.

 **¿?:** Leonmitchelli, Gaul deténganse en este mismo momento.

Fue en ese mismo entonces todos voltearon hacia atrás de los mencionados logrando ver así a una joven que se encontraba en la cima de una rama de árbol, la cual poseía un cabello largo y de color negro, sus ojos eran de color avellana, mientras que su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono Negro el cual se encontraba abierto en sus hombros dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos que podían rivalizar con los de Konan en términos de tamaño, junto con un Obi de color Amarillo junto con un juego de cuentas de oro que caían desde su cintura y una venda adornada en su cabeza detalladamente, pero para gran sorpresa de Naruto, Karin y Fuu ella tenía un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras, mientras que al lado de esta se encontraba una chica aparentemente de la misma edad de Naruto, Karin y Fuu la cual poseía un cabello corto y de color blanco mientras que en su frente demostraba tener dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, además de llevar un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de la cabeza, sus ojos eran de color avellana, mientras que su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono Blanco, junto con un Obi de color Rosa.

 **Leonmitchelli:** Kuroka-sama.

Ahora la mencionada como Kuroka junto con la chica que se encontraba al lado de ella decidieron bajar al suelo.

 **Kuroka:** Creo que esa no es forma de tratarlos después de todos no noto ninguna intención malévola por parte de ellos.

Por lo que Leonmitchelli y Gaul rápidamente se voltearon hacia Naruto, Karin y Fuu para después darles una reverencia y pedirles disculpas.

 **Naruto:** No hay de que disculparse, después de todo y como digo siempre hay que proteger a tus seres queridos a cualquier costo. _\- Este comentario llamo un poco la atención de Kuroka. -_ Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Senju Uzumaki y ellas son Karin Uzumaki mi prima y Fuu.

 **Kuroka:** Un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Kuroka Tōjō y actual líder del Clan Tōjō, esta que se encuentra al lado mío es mi Imouto Koneko Tōjō y estos dos son los Gemelos Leonmitchelli y Gaul y por último la pequeña que creo que salvaron es Mariah Tōjō, bueno creo que será mejor que regresemos al campamento con los demás ya que se encuentran preocupados por Mariah.

Por lo que Kuroka se acerca a donde se encontraba Mariah para así poder cargarla en sus brazos, pero antes de que se lograran perder Karin les interrumpió.

 **Karin:** Disculpe Kuroka-sama, pero si no es mucha molestia podríamos acompañarlos y sirve que logro terminar de atender a Mariah ya que no pude terminar de hacerlo hace unos momentos.

Kuroka solamente asintió mientras Naruto terminaba de sellar en un pergamino el enorme Jabalí de hace unos momentos.

Por lo que nuevamente Kuroka quien cargaba a la pequeña Mariah les indico que la siguieran por lo que tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu la siguieron, mientras que Koneko, Leonmitchelli y Gaul comenzaron a caminar junto a ella, mientras que Leonmitchelli y Gaul no les quitaban la vista de encima al trio. Tras andar unos minutos después todos llegaron a lo que era el campamento donde se encontraban los restantes miembros del Clan Tōjō que para gran sorpresa de Naruto, Karin y Fuu lograron ver a todos con diversas heridas y con algunas ropas un poco desgarradas, pero para mayor sorpresa de ellos lograron ver cómo es que ellos poseían un compañero felino los cuales mostraban desde una sola cola hasta unos cuantos que demostraban tener cinco, cuando de pronto y en ese momento que vieron como un pequeño y tierno Felino el cual era de un pelaje rubio muy claro con manchas de color negro en sus patas, orejas, en sus dos colas y en su frente la cual se parecía un poco a un rombo un poco alargado, mientras que en su cuello su pelo daba la forma de una especie de bufanda, mientras que sus ojos eran realmente peculiares al ya que totalmente era de un color rojo con excepción de su pupila negra y rasgada como la de un felino se acercaba a ellos más específicamente a Koneko la cual simplemente se agacho y acaricio al pequeño Felino mientras demostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Kuroka:** Parece que Kirara no desea separarse mucho de ti Koneko, no es verdad. _\- Koneko simplemente asintió mientras aún mantenía su pequeña sonrisa. -_ Y por lo que también veo creo que algún día serán muy buenos compañeros como lo somos Kuroro y yo.

Fue en ese momento que un miembro del Clan Tōjō se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Kuroka y los demás.

 **¿?:** Kuroka-sama que bueno que ya volvió… _\- Sonriendo al ver que Kuroka había logrado encontrar a Mariah, pero su expresión realmente cambio cuando con su vista pudo ver a Naruto, Karin y Fuu. -_ Kuroka-sama cuidado, deben ser algunos Ninjas o mercenarios que fueron contratados por el Mizukage.

Colocándose en posición de combate entre Kuroka y el trio que se encontraba a sus espaldas mientras que todos los demás al escuchar esto se alertaron haciendo que los que podían pelear se levantaran rápidamente y se colocaran alrededor del trio.

 **Kuroka:** Todos ustedes deténganse en este mismo momento, estos chicos fueron los que salvaron a la pequeña Mariah del ataque de un enorme Jabalí y de no ser por ellos quien sabe que le hubiera pasado y si están aquí es porque yo les di el permiso además de que no sabemos cómo se encuentra la pequeña Mariah y la pelirroja sabe de conocimientos médicos.

Tras lo dicho todos se tranquilizaron un poco al ver que Kuroka les tenía confianza pero aun así no bajarían sus guardias ante ellos, por lo que cada uno de los tres decidieron comenzar a presentarse ante todo el Clan.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Naruto Senju Uzumaki y nieto de la actual Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Todos al escuchar esto se sorprendieron bastante al saber que frente a ellos se encontraba un Senju, pero a la vez se sorprendieron al saber que también era un Uzumaki, mientras que unos se ponían nuevamente en guardia.

 **Karin:** Igualmente buenos días a todos, _\- Haciendo una reverencia a todos. -_ mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki y este de aquí es mi primo-baka, además de que fui por un tiempo aprendiz de la Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Esto sorprendió a todos un poco más al saber que Karin era otra de las pocas Uzumakis que aún quedaban con vida después de su prácticamente erradicación.

 **Fuu:** Hai, y buenos días a todos, _\- Diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras hacia un saludo con su mano derecha. -_ mi nombre es Fuu y soy una gran amiga tanto de Naruto-kun y Karin-chan.

Fue en ese momento que una pequeña niña se acercó al trio sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que esta ya se encontraba frente a ellos lo cual los adultos al ver esto realmente se alarmaron un poco.

 **¿?:** Mu… mu… muchas gracias por rescatar a Mariah-chan.

Cuando Naruto decidió dar un paso al frente y agacharse un poco para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

 **Naruto:** No hay de que pequeña. _\- Alborotándole un poco el cabello a la pequeña, mientras todos lo veían con un poco de más tranquilidad. -_ Y no te preocupes mi prima Karin, ella se asegurara de que Mariah-chan se encuentre bien.

La pequeña solo asintió a lo que se abalanzo hacia Naruto para así poderle dar un gran abrazo el cual con gusto lo devolvió, mientras que Karin y Kuroka se iban a un lugar seguro para depositar a la pequeña Mariah y que Karin comenzara a checarla más detenidamente, mientras que al ver esto algunos de los miembros, principalmente las mujeres que llevaban a que Karin pudieran atender a sus hijos, la cual sin poder objetar simplemente decidió ayudarlos en todo lo que ella pudiera al ver como se encontraban, hasta que de pronto a todos les llamo la atención el gran grito que había lanzado Fuu.

 **Fuu:** Y bueno que estamos esperando, a qué hora vamos a comer o que.

Haciendo que los miembros del Clan Tōjō pusieran una cara de pena y tristeza al saber que casi ya no tenían alimento y lo poco lo dejaban principalmente para los niños y los heridos, pero fue en ese momento que todos se alarmaron otra vez un poco al ver como Naruto se disponía a buscar algo entre sus cosas y luego sacara un pergamino, pero su mayor sorpresa fue el ver como Naruto tras haberle aplicado Chakra a cierto Sello dentro de este salió un enorme Jabalí.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien vamos a despellejarlo para así comerlo entre todos Dattebayo.

Sacando un Kunai mientras comenzaba a retirar la piel del Jabalí, mientras daba gracias a Anko mentalmente por haberle enseñado a despellejar y cocinar animales vivos, mientras que Fuu al ver a tantos niños ahí los cuales aún se mostraban un poco deprimidos decidió animarlos mientras se acercaba a ellos y comenzaba a jugar con ellos.

Ya había anochecido y todo el Clan Tōjō se encontraba comiendo, casi devorando todo el enorme jabalí junto con diversos recipientes y cantinfloras que estaban llenas de agua que varios Clones de Naruto habían ido a llenar a un pequeño lago cercas del lugar, hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

 **Naruto:** Y dígame Kuroka-sama hacia donde se dirigirán todos ustedes, ya que por lo que veo no piensan el volver a Kiri verdad.

Por lo que Kuroka dejo de comer por un momento mientras su mirada se volvía a una de gran tristeza mientras le comenzaba a relatar a Naruto lo sucedido.

 **Kuroka:** Es verdad Naruto-sama y como sabe nosotros estamos huyendo de Kiri por el simple hecho de que el Mizukage ha dado la orden de exterminar a todo aquel que posea un Kekkei Genkai, por lo que muchos de nuestro Clan, el cual todo mundo poseemos un Kekkei Genkai han muerto y otros hemos, como fue el caso de nuestros padre que eran los Lideres del Clan Tōjō, pero tras protegernos de unos Ninjas de Kiri para que mí Imouto y yo escapáramos con vida junto con los miembros del Clan que habían logrado escapar. _\- Mientras Comenzaba a recorrerle una lagrima en su mejilla._ \- Por lo que solamente nos queda reestablecernos en una de las restantes Naciones Shinobis si es que nos dan el permiso de reestablecernos, aunque si tuviéramos que elegir seria primordialmente Konoha, Iwa o Suna, ya que mi Clan esta resentido con Kumo ya que cuando era pequeña como de la edad de mi (Hermana) varios Shinobis intentaron secuestrar a diversos niños de mi Clan. _\- Tras escuchar esto Naruto, este sintió que estaba viviendo una especie de Deja Vu, ya que según Hinata eso es lo que intentaron hacer con ella hace algunos años cuando se planeaba hacer un tratado de paz con Kumo. -_ Pero si se da el caso de que en ninguna de estas aldeas nos acepten tendremos que recurrir como última opción a Kumo y en verdad es algo que no querremos.

Naruto al escuchar esto ya no quiso preguntar nada más por lo que por lo que decidió seguir comiendo sus alimentos. Tras lo cual después de haber terminado y de que todo el Clan le agradeciera a Naruto, Karin y Fuu lo que habían hecho por ellos ese día decidieron irse a dormir.

Todo mundo tanto el Clan Tōjō como Naruto, Karin y Fuu ya se había ido a dormir a sus tiendas y sacos de dormir, cuando Naruto quien se encontraba junto a Karin y Fuu quienes se encontraban dormidas, mientras que Naruto no podía dormir mientras contemplaba el cielo y pensaba en el futuro y que es lo que podían hacer el Clan Tōjō, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que fue sacado de sus ideas por Karin.

 **Karin:** Aun estas despierto verdad Naruto.

Quien permanecía acostada de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

 **Naruto:** Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

Karin se empezó a mover para después quedar mirando a Naruto

 **Karin:** La verdad yo tampoco he podido quedarme dormida debido a que estoy segura que tanto tu y yo estamos pensando en lo mismo sobre lo del Clan Tōjō no es así.

Naruto se quedó un poco asombrado al ver como Karin tenía el mismo pensamiento que ella

 **Naruto:** Bueno creo que tienes razón y es que no se me hace justo que todo un Clan ande vagando por ahí cuidándose sus espaldas en todo momento, mientras van en búsqueda de algún tipo de refugio al cual puedan llamar hogar.

Karin iba a contestar pero rápidamente ambos fueron sorprendidos por el comentario de alguien más.

 **Fuu:** En eso tienes mucha razón Naruto-kun, _\- Diciendo esto con un tono realmente lleno de tristeza. -_ no es justo que por las malas acciones de un Kage todo un Clan deba dejar su lugar de origen, tengan que buscar un nuevo lugar al cual puedan llamar hogar y en donde sus hijos puedan crecer y vivir sin ningún tipo de sufrimiento como este.

 **Naruto/Karin:** Fuu

Fue lo único que dijeron antes de que lograran escuchar un pequeño gimoteo por parte de Fuu la cual había comenzado a llorar tras pensar en lo que esteban sufriendo los miembros del Clan, más específicamente los niños y recordarle un poco a los maltratos que ella sufría en Takigakure, por lo que tanto Naruto como Karin decidieron salir de sus sacos de dormir y acercarse a Fuu para colocar sus colocar sus sacos de dormir junto a ella y tanto Naruto como Karin colocaran sus sacos a ambos lados de Fuu para luego meterse en ellos y darle un gran abrazo para poder consolarla un poco.

 **Naruto:** Ya, ya Fuu-chan todo está bien.

 **Karin:** Si, ya verás que todo estará bien.

 **Fuu:** De… de… de verdad.

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto que sí, es más que tal si les decimos por la mañana que se nos unan a la aldea, donde ahí podrían asentarse nuevamente y por lo que se del Viejo y Obaasan, no creo que le vengan ningún inconveniente

 **Karin:** Pues yo no le veo ningún inconveniente, solo falta que ellos acepten la oferta.

 **Naruto:** Y tú que es lo que opinas Fuu-chan.

 **Fuu:** Eso… eso… seria genial.

Diciendo esto mientras terminaba de hipar a causa del llanto que trataba de terminar de controlar

 **Naruto:** Bueno entonces lo hare, mañana les diré y veremos que dicen, de acuerdo, _\- Haciendo que tanto Karin y Fuu asintieran antes dichas palabras. –_ bueno será mejor que nos durmamos de una buena vez así que buenas noches y descansen

 **Karin:** Igualmente Naruto y que descansen ambos.

 **Fuu:** Si que descansen los dos y buenas noches también.

Por lo que los tres se fueron a dormir quedándose abrazados entre sí, sin contar que cierta pelinegra los había alcanzado a escuchar por lo que solamente se le formo una ligera sonrisa y derramo una sola lagrima para después quedarse también dormida al igual que todos.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todo mundo se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas para nuevamente emprender su viaje cuando de pronto Naruto, Karin y Fuu se acercan a Kuroka.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días Kuroka-sama.

 **Karin:** Muy buenos días Kuroka-sama.

Haciendo una leve reverencia a Kuroka

 **Fuu:** Muy buenos días

Dándole una sonrisa realmente alegre mientras que a la vez daba su saludo en un tono realmente infantil y alegre.

 **Kuroka:** Buenos días también para ustedes Naruto-sama, Karin-sama y Fuu-sama, espero y hallan dormido bien. _\- Viéndolo que el trio ya se encontraban listos para su partida. -_ Veo que ustedes ya se encuentran listos para partir no es así.

 **Naruto:** Si así es, pero antes los tres nos estábamos preguntando.

Para después ser interrumpido por Fuu

 **Fuu:** Si es que usted y su Clan no les molestaría ir a Konoha a vivir.

Asombrando a todos los del Clan quienes lograron escuchar.

 **Karin:** La verdad es una idea que se nos ocurrió a nosotros tres pero no los obligaremos a que acepten si es que no quieren, ya que al fin y al cabo la decisión final sería de ustedes.

Provocando que todos se comenzaran a quedar un poco nerviosos al igual que otros comenzaban a tener un poco de esperanzas de poder volver a establecerse en algún nuevo lugar.

 **Naruto:** Bueno siempre y cuando como dijo mi prima Karin es si ustedes gustan pueden ir a Konoha y hablar con el Hokage que si no me equivoco ya debieron haber nombrado a la nueva Hokage, _\- Para después entregarles un pergamino que había escrito antes de terminar de guardar todas sus cosas. -_ este pergamino explica todo y hará que Obaasan les de asilo.

Por lo que Kuroka solamente voltea hacia el resto de su Clan y se sorprende al ver como todos la apoyan dándole un asentimiento para que ella acepte.

 **Kuroka:** Muy bien acepto, por lo que muchas gracias se los agradecemos.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **Kuroka:** Y eso es todo lo que sucedió Hokage-sama.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien entiendo todo, pero para eso tendremos que ver que es lo que dice el consejo el día de mañana, pero no sin antes déjenme otórgales un lugar donde descansar, Anbu. _\- Haciendo aparecer un Anbu. -_ Acompaña a Kuroka y Koneko a la entrada de la Aldea para que se instalen en un hotel.

 **Anbu:** Hai Hokage-sama.

Haciendo una reverencia a Tsunade al igual que Kuroka y Koneko.

 **Tsunade:** Solo espero que estés en lo correcto Naruto.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la Sala del Consejo, todo el Consejo Civil se encontraban hablando entre sí para saber para que los había citado Tsunade ya que al no poder abrir sus negocios temprano estaban perdiendo clientela, por lo que de repente Tsunade ya no soporto más las quejas del Consejo Civil por lo que dio un tremendo golpe a la mesa ocasionando que esta rompiera en dos y diera un enorme grito para que se callara, mientras que Kuroka y Koneko las cuales se encontraban en la parte de afuera lograron escuchar tal grito y estruendo por lo desde ese mismo momento decidieron nunca hacerla enojar. Pero en ese mismo instante los sentidos de Tsume se pusieron al cien al percibir una aroma que no le agradaba mucho.

 ***Tsume:** Gatos

Fue en ese momento que Tsunade decidió darles la orden a los Anbus para que dejaran entrar a Kuroka y Koneko la cual esta última en sus brazos traía cargado a su fiel compañera, pero en el preciso instante en el que comenzaron a entrar tanto Kuroka como Koneko se había lanzado hacia ellas por lo que Kuroka al ver como Tsume se le había lanzado hacia ella y tras percibir el aroma de Tsume se lanzó también contra Tsume por lo que de no haber sido por un par de Anbus que detuvieron a Tsume y Kuroka de que comenzaran una pelea en medio de la sala de reuniones.

 **Tsume:** Maldito suéltame y déjame acabar con estas bolas de pelos.

 **Kuroka:** Tu acabar conmigo, ja _\- Soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica. -_ tú ya eres una vieja sarnosa que no vale la pena en cambio yo.

Esto logro irritar aún más a Tsume por lo que un par de Anbus mas tuvieron que ir a ayudar a su compañero para que Tsume no se le escapara y comenzaran una pelea en ese mismo lugar, mientras que Kuroka aun intentaba forcejar contra el Anbu que la sujetaba y Koneko miraba sin indiferencia todo esto.

 **Tsume:** Malditos déjenme en paz de una vez por todas y suéltenme para acabar con esta mocosa de una vez por todas.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó un gran grito al igual que un estruendo que estremeció todo el suelo de la habitación.

 **Tsunade:** SUFICIENTE LAS DOS. _\- Todos los presentes con excepción de Tsume y Kuroka se encontraban realmente pálidos al ver cómo había reaccionado Tsunade y más el golpe que había hecho con su pie al azotarlo destrozando un poco más la mesa que anteriormente había partido en dos y hacia una pequeña grieta en el suelo. -_ Y TU TSUME SERA MEJOR QUE TE LOGRES TRANQUILIZAR ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE TE SIENTES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR TODAS. _\- Cosa que hizo que Tsume se tranquilizara un poco, pero sin quitarles los ojos a Kuroka mientras se dirigía a su asiento seguida de cerca por los Anbus por si intentaba algo similar nuevamente. -_ Bueno ahora que ustedes dos ya se lograron calmar mejor. _\- Recibiendo un bufido por parte de tanto de Tsume como de Kuroka. -_ Proseguiré a continuación por el motivo que los hice llamar, _\- Para después apuntar a Kuroka. -_ Ella es Kuroka Tōjō y la actual Líder del Clan Tōjō, por lo que se ella junto con todo su Clan vienen a pedir asilo aquí en Konoha.

Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras que Danzo comenzaba a maquinar algunas cosas que podía hacer si se hacía con uno de los miembros del Clan.

 **Tsume:** Y porque deberíamos dejarlos, además porque vienen todo el Clan, para mí de que estoy segura de que deben estar huyendo de algo o de alguien.

Kuroka no pudo ocultar más el motivo del porque todo su Clan estaba viajando, por lo que después de un suspiro de resignación comenzó a hablar.

 **Kuroka:** Es cierto mi Clan y yo si estamos huyendo, lo que hizo que Tsume diera un bufido al ver que el Clan Tōjō huía y es que nosotros pertenecíamos a Kirigakure. _\- Esto altero y llamo mucho la atención de todos en la oficina menos de Tsunade que ya sabía acerca de esto. -_ Pero desde que el Mizukage Yagura comenzó con la erradicación de los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, mi Clan ha sufrido bastantes perdidas entre las que se encuentran mis padres al querernos proteger de varios Ninjas, mientras nosotras escapábamos, por lo que los que quedamos del Clan decidimos irnos de la Aldea y buscar un lugar en las restantes Cuatro de las Cinco Naciones Shinobi, con excepción de Kumo que hace algunos años, quiso secuestrar a diversos niños de nuestro Clan, _\- Cosa que hizo que los de Konoha sintieran un Déjà Vu en especial Hiasi Hyuga. -_ Por lo que si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría quedarnos en Konoha y ser fieles a ustedes.

Cuando de pronto Koharu le intereso algo de lo que había dicho.

 **Koharu:** Dijiste que huían del Mizukage por lo de la erradicación de los usuarios de un Kekkei Genkai, por lo que ustedes deben poseer alguno, no es así.

 **Kuroka:** Así es.

 **Danzō:** Y podrían decirnos de que se trata su Kekkei Genkai.

 **Kuroka:** Con mucho gusto. _\- Para que a los pocos instantes a Kuroka le aparecieran unas orejas de Gato negro y dos colas del mismo color mientras que sus pupilas se rasgaban tomando la apariencia de unos ojos felinos, mientras que Tsume parecía alterarse un poco al ver dicha apariencia por lo que rápidamente los Anbus la detuvieron antes de que hiciera algo en ese mismo momento, mientras que el resto del consejo se daba una idea del porque Tsume actuó de esa manera hace unos instantes. -_ Nuestro Kekkei Genkai se basa en que podemos adquirir ciertos rasgos Felinos con los cuales nos vuelven buenos en ataques sigilosos al igual que en cierta medida podemos controlar un poco el Chakra de la Naturaleza.

Esto llamo mucho la atención de todos en especial de Jiraiya al saber que ellos también podían usar el Chakra Natural por lo que los podía volver un Clan invencible si se lo proponían, por lo que decidió interrumpirla.

 **Jiraiya:** Disculpe mi interrupción pero a que se refieren con usar la energía de la Naturaleza a… a… acaso es un Modo Sennin.

 **Kuroka:** La verdad no, pero como dije nuestro Clan tiene la habilidad innata para absorber la Energía Natural de su entorno, pero solamente la podemos controlar hasta cierto punto ya que si nos excedemos perdemos el control de nosotros mismos y somos capaces de hacer daño tanto a enemigos como enemigos. _\- Esto asombro un poco a todos. -_ Además de que al estar en este modo nosotros podemos activar la segunda parte de nuestro Kekkei Genkai.

 **Miembro Civil del Consejo:** ¿Cómo? ¿Poseen otro Kekkei Genkai?

 **Kuroka:** Si y a la vez no, ya que es un elemento que solamente la podemos realizar al estar con esta apariencia y no en nuestra forma normal.

Mientras que en sus manos aparecían un par de bolas de Fuego las cuales asombraron a todos ya que a diferencia del Fuego Normal del elemento Katon este era de Color Azul el cual si le prestaba un poco de atención se podían ver unos pequeños y diminutos rayos de energía.

 **Tsume:** CO… CO… COMO ES ESO POSIBLE.

Fue el inmenso grito que daba al ver el Fuego de Color Azul.

 **Kuroka:** Simple y como dije es parte de nuestro Kekkei Genkai, el cual puede ser más fuerte que el Katon normal.

Asombrando a todos los presente incluyendo a Mikoto al ver que ese elemento podía superar al Katon Normal y eso que ellos eran considerados los mejores, mientras que Danzō comenzaba a planear algunas cosas por lo que decidió hablar para saber un poco más acerca de este Kekkei Genkai.

 **Danzō:** Y porque nos dice que este Elemento puede superar al Katon Normal.

 **Kuroka:** Bueno pues este Fuego en especial cuenta con la habilidad de dejar un poco aturdido el sistema nervioso puede llegar a unas quemaduras realmente serias.

 **Danzō:** Y creen poder darnos una demostración de sus habilidades.

Pero Kuroka no pudo decir nada mas ya que Tsunade tomo la palabra.

 **Tsunade:** Eso es todo Danzō, además eso no nos incumbe por el momento, por lo que será mejor que votemos para ver si el Clan Tōjō se debe de quedar en Konoha por lo que los que estén a favor de esto levanten su mano. _\- Todos en el consejo comenzaron a levantar sus manos con excepción de Tsume que aún se encontraba en contra de Kuroka. -_ Muy bien al ver que la mayoría dio un boto de afirmación el Clan Tōjō podrá ser parte de Konoha, aunque por el momento al no tener un lugar en la aldea tendrán que acomodarse con los Clanes que puedan dar un poco de su espacio mientras que eligen un lugar de los terrenos de Konoha para que se comiencen a hacer sus hogares.

 **Kuroka:** Muchas gracias Hokage-sama.

Haciendo una reverencia al igual que Koneko la cual nunca cambio su cara sin emociones.

Una Hora después de la reunión en la Sala de Reuniones podemos ver a Danzo caminando por una de las áreas de entrenamiento de los Anbu, mientras se dirigía a su despacho y organizar algunas cosas mientras iba pensando en acerca el nuevo Clan que se había integrado en la aldea, junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 ***Danzō:** Si ese dichoso Kekkei Genkai que dicen poseer es tan poderoso como dicen lo mejor sera reclutar algunos miembros en mis tropas y luego hacer que me den diversos guerreros con algunos diversos Anbus bajo mi custodia.

 **Time Skip**

Ya habían logrado pasar algunos días desde que el Clan Tōjō se había logrado incorporar en Konoha, además de que gracias a la ayuda de Yamato que en muchas de sus ocasiones quedaba como esqueleto al usar diversas veces su Mokuton al ayudar en la construcción de las diversas residencias y la Mansión principal del Clan Tōjō las cuales habían quedado listas y podían habitarse.

También durante este tiempo hubo diversos sucesos como el nombramiento de diversos Chūnin y Jōnin del Clan Tōjō, al igual que la entrada de diversos niños a la academia Ninja donde muchos se impresionaron al verlos, mientras que otros los veían con una cara con corazones a alunas de las chicas en especial a Koneko, Leonmitchelli y Gaul (que por pura casualidad los tres habían quedado en el mismo salón que los amigos de Naruto, Karin y Fuu), entre otros.

Al poco tiempo Koneko, Leonmitchelli y Gaul comenzaron a hacerse buenos amigos con excepción de Kiba y Gaul los cuales a cada rato como sus respectivas matriarcas de sus Clanes (Tsume y Kuroka) se la vivían peleando entre sí. Se podría decir que todo era paz y tranquilidad a excepción cuando Tsume y Kuroka se lograban encontrar frente a frente ya que todos al ver que ambas se encontraban frente a frente lo más saludable para ellos era salir corriendo de ese lugar ya que era cien por ciento seguro que ambas comenzarían una lucha en cualquier momento.

Era un nuevo día el cual era normal como todos los demás, en donde Kuroka había decidido acompañar a Koneko a la academia, quien traía a su compañera dormida entre sus brazos.

 **Kuroka:** Koneko-chan, no crees que sería mejor que hubieras dejado a Kirara en la mansión.

Koneko simplemente negó con la cabeza para después contestarle con su típica voz sin emociones.

 **Koneko:** No, además de que se es permitido llevarla si es mi compañera en combate, tal y como lo hace Kiba-san. _\- Kuroka iba a decir algo más cuando Koneko la interrumpe. -_ Además no sé porque te quejas de algo como esto si tu luces peor cuando luchas sin sentido contra su Okaasan.

Provocando que dichas palabras le cayeran a Kuroka como unas enormes rocas pesadas en la espalda. Tras llegar a la academia Koneko se topa con Ino y Hinata quienes se encontraban platicando junto a un columpio bajo un árbol, Ino se encontraba de pie y de espaldas al árbol mientras que Hinata se mecía levemente en el columpio, donde rápidamente dejan de hablar entre ellas para así poder saludar a su amiga recién llegada.

 **Ino:** Hola Koneko-chan.

 **Hinata:** Ho… hola Koneko-chan

 **Koneko:** Buenos días Ino-chan, Hinata-chan.

Diciéndolo con su típica voz sin emociones, pero a la vez con una ligera sonrisa hacia ellas, mientras que ambas se le acerca y Hinata acaricia la cabecita de Kurora, para después irse caminando hacia su salón de clases.

Al ver esto Kuroka, muestra una gran felicidad por su hermana, por lo que decide irse a su hogar con suma tranquilidad y felicidad, no sin antes dar una vuelta por la aldea para así terminar de conocerla, no fue hasta que unos minutos después Kuroka iba caminando sin ningún tipo de problema por las calles de la aldea hasta que de una de las tiendas salió Tsume quien había comprado algunas cosas, cuando de pronto ambas se lograron mirar y poner una cara de desprecio hacia la otra, por lo que simplemente decidieron seguir su camino sin quitarse la mirada la una de la otra, mientras que en el aire se lograba sentir un instinto asesino proveniente por parte de ambas matriarcas las cuales cada vez se acercaban más la una a la otra, hasta que las dos se cruzaron lado a lado, mientras ambas murmuraban algo muy leve que la otra logro escuchar haciéndolas enojar.

 **Kuroka:** Vieja Anciana sarnosa.

 **Tsume:** Mocosa gata, bolas de pelos.

 **Kuroka/Tsume:** QUE ME DIJISTE.

Fue en ese momento todos Ninjas y Civiles que se encontraban alrededor de ambas comenzaron a huir del lugar, mientras que los dueños de los locales y tiendas comenzaron a cerrar sus locales, ya que sabían lo que se venía. Y como ya era costumbre a los pocos segundos tanto Kuroka como Tsume se lanzaron la una contra la otra dando así una batalla en Taijutsu, la cual iba destrozando todo a su paso tras acertar los golpes de cada una a la otra y mandarla contra diversos postes, locales, etc.

 **Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage**

Tsunade se encontraba dando una lucha como nunca contra el mayor enemigo de los Kages, cuando de pronto Tsunade logra escuchar un gran estruendo fuera de la oficina y al voltear ve como varios postes son derivados, pero antes de poder decir algo entra una agitada y alterada Shizune a la oficina.

 **Shizune:** TUNADE-SAMA…

Pero ante que pueda terminar de decir lo que le venía a decir Tsunade solamente le levanta la mano en señal de que se detenga para después tomar la palabra

 **Tsunade:** Si, ya me di cuenta… _\- Dando un respiro de resignación para luego dar un gran grito el cual resonó en toda la oficina. -_ HASTA CUANDO ESAS DOS ENTENDERAN QUE NO SE DEBEN DE PELEAR.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó como una de las dos había atravesado diversas vallas y había llegado a lo que parecía ser un edificio, por lo que simplemente y sin decirle nada a nadie rápidamente salió por la ventana en dirección hacia esas dos.

 **Mientras tanto en medio de la Aldea**

Tras la pelea en la que se encontraban actualmente Tsume y Kuroka y debido a los diversos ataques que habían dado que habían lanzado la una contra la otra, varios locales habían sido destruidos o dañados, dando una apariencia como si ese lugar hubiera habido una guerra entre aldeas.

 **Kuroka:** Lista para terminar con esto y que te rindas vieja sarnosa.

Dicho comentario hizo enfurecer más a Tsume quien se lanzó en contra de Kuroka.

 **Tsume:** Ahora si me las pagaras maldita bolas de pelos.

Comenzando un nuevo combate entre ambas matriarcas de ambos Clanes, pero no duro mucho este nuevo duelo ya que a los pocos minutos Tsunade logro llegar en donde se encontraban ambas luchando y al ver como tanto Tsume como Kuroka se encontraban en una de sus típicas peleas con la cual se encontraban destrozando todo a sus alrededores por lo que simplemente dio un golpe con su pie al suelo haciendo que temblara y se agrietara un poco haciéndolas retroceder a ambas.

 **Tsunade:** Ustedes dos será mejor que se comporten de una vez antes de que terminen por destruir toda la aldea, además por actuar esta manera tendrán que limpiar y reparar todo esto sin la ayuda de nadie y sin usar su Chakra. _\- Ambas iban a protestar a no ser porque Tsunade volvió a dar un golpe con su pie al suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter en este. -_ Y para que no haya ningún inconveniente de nuevo y me den más problemas con el papeleo que tendré que hacer a causa de ustedes dos a cada una le asignare algunos Anbu para que las vigilen como las niñas pequeñas que pretender ser cuando hacen estos destrozos, QUEDA CLARO.

Haciendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras mientras que ambas contestan al mismo tiempo.

 **Kuroka/Tsume:** Hai Hokage-sama

Por lo que el resto del día tanto Kuroka como Tsume fueron escoltadas por varios Anbus los cuales supervisaban como tanto Kuroka y Tsume cumplían con el castigo de Tsume al igual que las trataban de alejar para que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que había pasado durante la mañana de ese día.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Cap. y como dije perdón por la tardanza y con respecto a la votación estos son los nombres nombres los cuales con la ayuda de algunos conocidos, también ellos me han ayudado con algunas ideas para poder ponerle nombre al nuevo Elemento por lo que lo dejare a votación.

*Raienton (Elemento Llama Eléctrica)

*Purazuton (E. Plasma)

P.D. La votación termino con este Cap. los cuales quedaron de esta manera:

Votación

Para las mujeres

* Natsumi: 2

* Erza: 2

Para Hombres

*Tenshi: 2

Por lo que el resto de los nombres que ocupare por el motivo que hice la votación yo elegiré, mientras que el origen de dicha votación aun permanecerá como un pequeño secreto hasta más adelante, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos luego.

P.D. El Prox. Cap. aun y cuando ya estoy en las ultimas para terminarlo y subirlo lo publique en cuanto pueda ya que me encuentro en las ultimas etapas del semestre y tengo que enfocarme en los proyectos finales de la Universidad por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia y como siempre esperare con ansias sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos no importa ya que como siempre quiero saber su opinión y también como ya se hizo costumbre el como siempre digo tengan fe no lo dejare morir aunque a lo mejor si me tardare un poco en publicarlo por el motivo que les dije.


	22. 22- Omake Festividad y Cumpleaños

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada y empiecen con el linchamiento que tengo en la espalda por tardarme tanto en subir pido enormes disculpas por no haber subido con anticipación pero esto fue debido a que mis estudios en la Universidad se intensificaron a tal punto que casi no tenia tiempo para el Fic, por lo que de rodillas pido disculpas nuevamente por lo que solo espero que disfruten este Cap. y en verdad lo siento, por lo que sin mas demora aquí les dejo este nuevo Cap. que espero y lo disfruten, mientras empiezo a correr debido a la turba que esta comenzando a perseguirme. Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original

 **Cap. 22 Omake Festividad en Konoha y Cumpleaños**

 **Nota: Para no escribir toda la palabra FanGirl la abreviare con FN y dependiendo si es una FanGirl de Naruto o Sasuke al final colocare la inicial del respectivo, también agradezco la ayuda de algunos conocidos y amigos los cuales me ayudaron con ciertos detalles en este Capitulo.**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de Karin a la Aldea, el cual dicho día parecía como todos los demás los dueños de los locales comenzaban a abrir sus locales y prepararse para la festividad que se celebraría en la aldea por la noche, mientras que los Ninjas comenzaban a patrullar con mayor rigor ya que hoy era un día de celebración y pudiera haber mayores riesgos con la gente, ya que el motivo de la celebración del día de hoy era la victoria del Yondaime Hokage sobre Kurama o como todos lo conocían Kyubi, y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que se logró saber acerca de la descendencia de Naruto, los ataques hacia él por parte de los Aldeanos y Ninjas habían disminuido a gran escala solamente habiendo algunos que otros Aldeanos y Ninjas con grandes agallas que intentaban algunas cosas en contra de Naruto, además en esta celebración que se realizaría en este año los Aldeanos habían decidido nombrar a Naruto como el invitado de honor en dicha festividad debido a los planes que habían hecho, pero con lo que no contaban era con que Naruto no tenía la menor idea de asistir a dicha festividad.

 **Mientras tanto en el Hogar de Naruto.**

Vemos como Naruto aún se encontraba dormido en su habitación junto con Konan que se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Naruto.

 **(N.A. Aún no ha sucedido nada pervertido entre ellos y el resto de las prometidas solamente por si lo pensaban, ambos solamente comparten habitación y cama).**

Se podría decir que todo se encontraba tranquilo pero no es así ya que en la sala y cocina de la Mansión todo era una locura ya que tanto Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, Hana junto con los Hermanos Haimaru, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai y Konan quien en realidad se trataba de la original mientras que la Konan que permanecía junto con Naruto era solamente un Clon de Papel para que Naruto no lograra sospechar nada al ver que Konan no se encontraba a su lado. Todos se encontraban como locos mientras terminaban las decoraciones por el cumpleaños de Naruto; Tsunade junto con Kurenai, Shizune y Hinata se encontraban haciendo un enorme desayuno, mientras que Ino, Konan y Hana junto con los Hermanos Haimaru los cuales debes en cuando jugueteaban he impedían un poco la labor de decoración en la mansión por parte de las tres al tratar de bajar los papeles y decoraciones de papel que Konan se encontraba manipulando para hacer las decoraciones, mientras que Jiraiya y Karin se encontraban colocando diversos Sellos de Silencio por todos lados en especial fuera de la habitación de Naruto, además de que algunos clones de ellos dos habían puesto diversos ventiladores en la cocina los cuales expedían los olores de esta hacia el exterior de la Mansión, además de que un par Clones de Jiraiya y Karin con la ayuda de algunos atomizadores y trapos los cuales estaban llenos de una sustancia perteneciente a los Secretos más ocultos y prohibidos del Clan Inuzuka, la cual se las había entregado Hana tras haber investigado un poco de cómo podían ocultar los aromas del olfato de Naruto, y no fue hasta que Tsume le pregunto qué era lo que buscaba y tras ver que era lo que necesitaba Tsume decidió contarle sobre dicha sustancia que se descubrió sin querer un día y que tras dicho descubrimiento que hacía que el olfato de los miembros del Clan ya sean Ninjas o Caninos no podían percibir los olores por lo que decidieron mantenerlo resguardado dicha fórmula, por lo que tras contarle esto Tsume le ofreció darle un poco de la Formula incluso un poco más concentrada ya que no sabían que tanto tenia desarrollado el sentido del olfato Naruto.

 **Varios Minutos Después.**

Mientras que en la habitación con Naruto y el Clon de Konan, Naruto se comenzaba a despertar quien comenzó a girarse hacia donde se encontraba Konan quien al verla con su gran sonrisa este se le quedo viendo con gran ternura ocasionando que Naruto no pudiera estar más feliz y acercara su rostro al de ella para darle un beso de buenos días en la frente.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días Konan-chan como amaneciste, _\- No recibiendo respuesta por Konan la cual aún le daba esa dulce sonrisa. - tienes mucho que te despertaste. - Konan igual que antes no dijo absolutamente nada y solo se fue deshaciendo en diversos trozos de papel y de esta manera formar un pliego enorme en el aire con las "Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto-kun" el cual duro un tiempo así y después se desvaneciera en una leve pirotecnia ocasionando una gran felicidad a Naruto, mientras que Konan daba el aviso a todos los demás que se encontraban en la sala y cocina que Naruto ya se había levantado por lo que todo mundo y con una gran velocidad terminaron de arreglar y limpiar los últimos detalles, cuando acabaron lograron escuchar los pasos de Naruto por lo que rápidamente se fueron al comedor para recibirlo. -_ Buenos días a todos…

Pero fue interrumpido tras unas leves explosiones mientras le caía confeti encima de él y este se quedaba un poco sorprendido al ver todo el comedor el cual en la enorme mesa se encontraba toda la comida que habían preparado Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune y Hinata al igual que se quedaba realmente sorprendido por toda la decoración que habían colocado Ino, Konan y Hana, cuando de un momento a otro fue tacleado por Ino para así poder darle las felicitaciones primeramente.

 **Ino:** NARUTO-KUN, muchas felicidades.

Para que después le diera un gran beso en los labios a Naruto, mientras que las demás prometidas se le quedaban mirando con gran cara asesina a Ino, mientras que a Tsunade se le formaba una leve sonrisa de maliciosa al ver lo que le esperaría a Naruto al ver como las demás veían a Ino con miradas realmente asesinas, mientras que Jiraiya tenía una mirada y gran sonrisa a favor de Naruto por haber dado su primer beso mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de afirmación, mientras que Shizune solo tenía una cara de gran incredibilidad al ver dicha acción mientras que Karin solamente tenía una leve sonrisa al ver lo que se avecinaba por tras ver las caras de las demás.

 ***Hana/Hinata/Konan/Kurenai:** NO ES JUSTO, YO DEBI HABER SIDO LA PRIMERA EN BESAR A NARUTO-KUN.

Tras dicha acción por parte de Ino y ciertos pensamientos malévolos por ciertas prometidas decidieron seguir con las felicitaciones por parte de Tsunade, Jiraiya, Karin, Shizune y el resto de las prometidas que al igual que Ino decidieron darle un leve beso a Naruto en los labios, sin contar de que cuando fue el turno de Hinata aun y cuando ya había superado un poco su timidez esta se había desmallado por dicha acción, por lo que decidieron esperar a que se despertara para comenzar a comer, platicar y felicitar un poco más a Naruto antes de que se fueran a la academia.

 **Time Skip**

Tras haber terminado el desayuno y ser felicitado por todos, Naruto junto con Karin, Ino y Hinata decidieron irse a la academia, por lo que Naruto decidió usar el Hiraishin junto con Karin y sus prometidas el cual ya había aprendido a dominarlo solamente le faltaba perfeccionarlo, ya que aún no era capaz de moverse tan veloz y largas distancias como lo hacía Minato en su tiempo, en instantes los cuatro llegaron directamente a su salón de clases gracias a que Naruto había colocado debajo de uno de las mesas uno de los Sellos de dicha técnica, por lo que rápidamente todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares en donde Naruto decidió sentarse en medio de la mesa, mientras que Ino rápidamente se sentaba junto a él pegada a la ventana y Hinata a su otro lado mientras que Karin se sentaba en la ventada de la mesa debajo de ellos, tras haberse acomodado y ver que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que iniciaran las clases decidieron platicar un rato entre ellos al igual que tanto Ino como Hinata le preguntaban algunas cosas a Karin conociéndose así un poco mejor.

Mientras tanto al ver lo bien que se llevaban las tres mostro una gran sonrisa que a los pocos instantes se le borro al lograr escuchar algunas cosas acerca del Festival ya que Naruto quería evitar a los aldeanos de Konoha y a la dichosa festividad que se haría en ese día, ya que incluso si iban a homenajear a su padre como ya era costumbre por la derrota de Kurama o como ellos lo conocían Kyubi y es que unos días previos al día de hoy Naruto se encontraba en unas de sus caminatas por la aldea pensando en sí debería asistir por un rato a la celebración que como todos los años celebraba la aldea y más aún al ver como la mayoría de los aldeanos habían insistido mucho a Naruto para que asistiera, pero no fue hasta que con ayuda de sus grandes sentidos auditivos logro escuchar el cómo alguien había dicho su nombre y algo acerca de la festividad que se celebraría el día de hoy por lo que Naruto decidió acercarse un poco a dicha conversación para así poder lograr escuchar un poco mejor dicha conversación y al estar lo suficientemente cercas pero a la vez lejos de los que hablaban logro escuchar como algunos aldeanos tratarían de alguna manera aprovechar la situación del restauramiento de los Clanes Senju y Uzumaki que tenía Naruto y tratarían por todos los medios posibles para así pudieran comprometer a Naruto con alguna de sus hijas y así poder a su disposición algo de la fortuna de dichos Clanes además de algo de los Secretos de ambos Clanes, por lo que Naruto indignado al saber porque querían que asistiera se fue de su escondite a gran velocidad, fue en ese entonces que Naruto regreso a la realidad al escuchar el chillido de varias de sus compañeras acercarse a su salón, y vio que el salón ya se había comenzado a llenar y vio como ahorra Yakumo y Sasuki se encontraban platicando junto a Karin, mientras que Ino y Hinata conversaban entre ellas, no paso mucho tiempo cuando de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y entraba Sasuke junto con su sequito de FanGirls que venían detrás de él y como siempre lo era la que se encontraba liderando dicho grupo era una pelirosa quien tenía una chillante voz, donde unos instantes después algunas de ellas lograran ver a Naruto y ahorra comenzaran a gritar pero a favor de Naruto ocasionando que tanto Hinata como Ino casi saltaran contra ellas y aplicaran algunas de sus técnicas sobre ellas, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros varones quisieran matarlo como era el caso de Kiba quien se creía superior a la mayoría del salón y solamente rivalizaba con Sasuke.

 **FGN 1:** Naruto-kun, pudiera ir contigo al festival de hoy en la noche.

Para luego otra de las FansGirls se interpusiera entre ella y le respondiera.

 **FGN 2:** No, Naruto-kun ira conmigo al festival.

Cuando de pronto una tercera FanGirl las interrumpió a ambas

 **FGN 3:** Ambas están completamente locas, yo como hija de un miembro del consejo de la aldea es notable que Naruto-kun preferiría ir conmigo al festival de hoy.

Fue en ese momento que tanto Ino como Hinata, al igual que Karin ya no podían soportar a todas las FanGirls, cuando se encontraban pensando en lanzarse en ese mismo instante contra todas las FGN, pero justamente en ese momento Naruto decidió hablar, para así tratar de poder de tranquilizar un poco las cosas.

 **Naruto:** Gracias a todas por las ofertas pero me temo que las rechazaré a todas ya que ya hice planes para el día de hoy y además de que no asistiré a ese estúpido festival aún y si me nombrarán Hokage en ese mismo momento.

Asombrando a todos ya que supuestamente el sueño de Naruto era el ser Hokage, pero antes de que decir algo más entró Iruka

 **Iruka:** Muy bien todos a sus lugares, _\- Provocando que todos tomarán sus lugares y después Iruka volteara hacia Naruto y le diera una gran sonrisa. -_ por cierto muchas felicidades el día de hoy Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Iruka-sensei _\- Haciendo que varios miembros del salón se extrañarán al escuchar las palabras de Iruka tras no saber a qué se referían, pero fue en ese momento que Sasuki se acercó a Naruto para así también felicitarlo. -_ Muchas gracias Sasuki-chan espero que como siempre puedan ir esta noche.

Sasuki solamente asintió, mientras todos quedaban más desconcertados y las ahora Fans de Naruto mirarán a Sasuki de manera asesina al pensar que estaba tratando de quitarles a quien ellas pensaban era de ellas.

 *** FGN 1:** Maldita Uchiha, sólo quiere acaparar a Naruto para ella solamente.

 *** FGN 2:**

 *** FGN 3:** Zorra, Naruto-kun es mío

 **Sasuki:** Solo espero que esta vez no te acabes tú pastel como el año pasado.

 **Naruto:** No fue mi culpa fue culpa de Shisui quien me agarro con la guardia baja.

Dicho comentario hizo dudar aún más a la mayoría, mientras que algunos pocos captaron a que se refería Naruto e Iruka con el comentario de Sasuki más el presente hacia Naruto, lográndose un gran grito de asombro por los que lo habían deducido.

 **Shikamaru:** Mmm... mendokuse creo que esto ya no será tan tranquilo como los demás años.

Fue en ese entonces que las FGN se iban a abalanzarse contra Naruto, pero al ver esto Karin liberó un par de sus cadenas de Chakra las cuales formaron una barrera en las mesas en donde se encontraba Naruto y ella logrando así que diversas FGN se estrellaran contra esta, mientras algunos se asombraban al ver dicha Técnica.

 **FGN 1:** Porque pones esa barrera alrededor de ustedes y Naruto-kun

 **Karin:** Simplemente porque la mayoría de las que estamos aquí las detestamos por cómo era que trataban a Naruto.

 **FGN 2:** Pero eso no tiene nada de sentido ya que estás permitiendo estar a Ino dentro con ustedes.

 **Karin:** Y eso que tiene que ver.

 **FGN 3:** El que ella era igual a nosotras hace algún tiempo antes de que llegara Tsunade-sama.

Ino en ese momento iba a responderles cuando de pronto sintió la mano de Naruto en su hombro y esta lo miró para recibir una negación con la cabeza y fuera el turno de Naruto de hablar esta vez.

 **Naruto:** Y ustedes que saben de hace cuanto estamos los dos porque si más bien y no me equivoco Ino-chan estuvo gran parte del tiempo junto conmigo antes de la llegada y noticia de quién era yo descendiente, más espacio fueron seis meses y aunque en parte es cierto que Ino-chan era de las que seguían a Sasuke como la mayoría de ustedes y casi me ignoraba, pero todo eso fue un malentendido que hubo entre ella y su padre por lo que durante este tiempo ella ha corregido ese error y puedo decir que he estado muy feliz con ella y mis otras cuatro prometidas desde entonces.

Esto ocasionó que a Ino se le comenzarán a formar una lágrima y se abalanzaba contra Naruto en un abrazo mientras que todas las FGN se quedaban hechas piedras al saber que Naruto ya tenía a cinco prometidas, mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeros varones lo miraban con envidia y enojo.

 **Iruka:** Muy bien todos tomen sus asientos. _– Cosa que no logró al ver que las FGN comenzaron a reclamarle a Karin por lo que estando un poco molesto decidió implementar su Ookii Atama no Jutsu (Jutsu Cabeza Grande). –_ HABER TODOS USTEDES TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS EN ESTE MOMENTO.

 **(N.A. El nombre del Jutsu es inventado por lo que no se si estoy bien en su escritura.)**

Logrando que todas las FGN se alarmaran y fueran a sentarse en los lugares vacíos, mientras que a otros de sus compañeros se llevaban un gran susto y Chōji quien se encontraba comiendo una gran bolsa de papas se preguntaba si Iruka habría aprendido ese Jutsu por parte de su Clan y a la vez se ponía a pensar en algunas ideas de cómo podría comer más si es que lograba aprenderlo para usarlo.

 **Karin:** Sensei no le molesta sí dejó mi Jutsu activo.

 **Iruka:** Ahh... _\- Diciéndolo en tono de resignación ya que sabía lo que iba a estar ocurriendo si es que Karin quitaba dicha barrera. -_ está bien siempre y cuando presten atención a la clase.

Logrando un enojo por todas las FGN y los compañeros varones al ver como Naruto estaría rodeado de las chicas dentro de esa Barrera. Durante el resto de la clase las FGN miraban a las chicas con algo de molestia, por lo que ya ansiaban que fuera la hora del almuerzo para así poder acercarse a Naruto y poder comer junto a él, pero lo que no se esperaron es que dentro de la barrera apareciera una pequeña nube de humo y de esta saliera un Sapo de tamaño pequeño de un color verde, con una barba blanca y unas cejas muy abultadas, el cual bestia con una especie de gabardina.

 **Naruto:** Hola Fukasaku-sama como ha estado, a que has venido.

 **Fukasaku:** Hola Naruto-kun bien gracias, por cierto y antes que nada Feliz Cumpleaños por parte de Ma y mía, _\- Logrando que todos los que tenían aún un poco de dudas se las confirmó dicho Sapo, pero más aún se habían sorprendido al ver dicho Sapo hablar. -_ pues el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque Jiraiya me convocó y me dijo que te buscara para ayudarte a salir del apuro cosa que no sabía bien a que se refería hasta que me lo dijo por lo que los llevaré lo más rápido posible con él a su Mansión, para después regresarlos a su salón.

Guiñándole el ojo a Naruto quien comprendió la indirecta de Fukasaku, por lo que se le formó una gran sonrisa a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por todo Fukasaku-sama, _\- Para así rápidamente voltear su cabeza y dirigirse hacia Ino, Hinata, Karin, Yakumo y Sasuki. -_ chicas les gustaría venir conmigo, _\- Ganándose el asentimiento de sus prometidas, al igual que de Karin, Yakumo y Sasuki quienes se sujetaron de Naruto mientras esté colocaba una mano en la espalda de Fukasaku. –_ muy bien ya estamos listos Fukasaku-san.

 **Fukasaku:** Muy bien Naruto, pero como son más de lo planeado no importa si uso otra Técnica con la que llegaremos más rápido.

Dando una señal de negación por parte de sus prometidas, al igual que de Karin, Yakumo y Sasuki al ver que no había ningún problema.

 **Naruto:** Para nada Fukasaku.

Fue en ese momento que Fukasaku colocó sus ancas (Manos) en señal de rezo mientras cerraba sus ojos y luego todos desaparecieran dejando un conjunto de rayos detrás, haciendo que las FGN se molestan bastante.

 **Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Jiraiya y Tsunade**

Tsunade se encontraba terminando de hacer la comida para Naruto y las chicas en su hogar mientras que Shizune, Konan, Hana y Kurenai quien había tomado el día libre se encontraban terminando los últimos preparativos en el hogar de Naruto, cuando de pronto en medio de la sala apareció Naruto junto con las demás chicas y Fukasaku aparecieron en un conjunto de rayos, mientras Tsunade se fijaba en ellos y les daba un saludo de bienvenida.

 **Tsunade:** Hola chicos, veo que fue una buena idea la que se le ocurrió a Jiraiya el enviarte a Fukasaku-sama a la academia para buscarte Naruto y así pudieras regresar a casa sin que te molesten con diversas preguntas al usar tu técnica. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, mientras Tsunade le daba una cálida sonrisa. -_ y díganme como les ha ido este día.

 **Karin:** Pues no muy bien que digamos.

 **Tsunade:** Y ahora que paso.

 **Ino:** Pues nada espectacular, solamente que ahora todos saben que el día de hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun y creo que lo de hoy no será tan tranquilo como se esperaba _\- Mientras observaba a Sasuki fulminándola un poco con su mirada. -_ y lo peor es que dudo de que esas lagartonas molestas se queden calladas por lo que es más probable que vayan y le cuenten todo a sus padres.

Fue en ese entonces que Jiraiya entro a la sala.

 **Jiraiya:** Pues creo que esto si se volvió malo, de por sí ya varios miembros del Consejo Civil y otros aldeanos me traen vuelto loco, ahora al saber que hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto creo que hoy será mucho peor que los demás días.

Mientras tanto Naruto como Sasuki tenían la cabeza agachada en señal de perna y arrepentimiento por parte de Sasuki al saber que todo fue por su culpa.

 **Tsunade:** Haaa… bueno que más le podemos hacer de eso luego veremos qué hacer con ese problema por lo que será mejor que pasen a comer antes de que todo se enfrié.

Por lo que todos decidieron tomar asiento incluyendo a Yakumo y Sasuki, las cuales le agradecieron a Tsunade antes de ir y tomar asiento en la mesa. Al terminar su comida los Seis, ya casi era la hora de que volvieran al salón por lo que todos se reunieron nuevamente en la sala tomándose de Naruto mientras que este tocaba la espalda de Fukasaku y Naruto volvía a usar el Hiraishin para lograr llegar a sus lugares antes de que volvieran a comenzar las clases por lo que Karin decidió volver hacer la barrera rodeando ambas mesas nuevamente.

 **Time Skip**

Ya por la tarde el Sol ya había comenzado a irse y en la aldea comenzaba a caer la noche las festividades en representación de la Derrota del Kyubi en manos de Minato ya habían iniciado, al igual que desde la hora de la salida de la academia, el rumor de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto se había comenzado a esparcir rápidamente por toda la aldea provocando gran alboroto en los aldeanos por lo que muchos de los presentes habían decidido ir a comprar diversos regalos para Naruto al igual que algunos de estos habían comprado los servicios de algunas diseñadoras de imagen las cuales habían ido a sus casas para que arreglaran a sus hijas para que estas lucieran lo más hermosas posibles y así ir en búsqueda de Naruto y ofrecérselas y de alguna forma posible esté las aceptara como prometidas o en dado caso y como última opción que lo lograran de convencer de que estuviera presente por un rato en el festival para así poder llevar a cabo sus planes de poder formar parte de dicho Clan.

 **(N.A. No sé si se les diga así a las mujeres que arreglan los peinados y maquillan a las mueres en ese tiempo)**

 **Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Naruto**

Todo era muy diferente ya que en ese mismo lugar se estaba llevando a cabo otra celebración, cuando alguien decidió alzar su vaso con diversas bebidas con alcohol, mientras que los menores sus vasos con diversas bebidas sin alcohol en dirección de Naruto.

 **Jiraiya:** Muy bien salud a todos y muchas felicidades a Naruto por el día de hoy.

 **Todos:** Salud.

En la mansión a diferencia de toda la gente de la aldea solo habían sido invitados ciertas personas las cuales todos se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto, bueno al menos la mayoría ya que cierto pelinegro con forma de Culo de Pato, al igual que con cierto supuesto macho Alfa quienes fueron llevados arrastras por sus hermanas.

Dentro de la fiesta también se podía apreciar a Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, Konan, Hinata junto con Hiashi Hyuga y la pequeña Hanabi, Ino junto con Inoichi Yamanaka y su esposa Rottenmeier, Shikamaru junto con Shikaku Nara y su Esposa Yoshino quienes se encontraban hablando con Chōji junto a Chōza Akimichi y Chiharu, Hana junto a Tsume Inuzuka y un molesto Kiba quien tenía un bozal junto con una soga que lo tenía bien sujeto la cual impedía el movimiento de sus brazos mientras llevaba una correa con la que lo arrastraban, mientras que Akamaru se encontraba caminando al lado de Kiba, mientras este de vez en cuando lo miraba de manera que él lo había traicionado al no estar ayudándolo a liberarse, Kurenai, Sasuki junto con Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi, Shisui y un molesto Sasuke quien se encontraba atado con una cadena la cual impedía el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas al igual que llevaba una pequeña mordaza en su boca mientras era llevado arrastrado por dicha cadena, Anko quien se había infiltrado gracias a su amiga Kurenai, Hiruzen Sarutobi, junto a su hijo Azuma y su nieto Konohamaru y sus dos mejores amigos Moegi y Udon, Shino junto con Shibi Aburame y Torune, Yakumo junto con su padre Murakumo Kurama y su esposa Uroko además de Yamato, Iruka, Yugao y Kakashi. Todos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente entre sí, en ese momento Shisui decidió acercarse a Naruto para hablar un rato con él y felicitarlo

 **Shisui:** Oye Naruto espero y que esta vez no te acabes el pastel como el año pasado.

Formándosele una vena en su frente a Naruto tras oír dicho comentario burlesco por parte de Shisui.

 **Naruto:** Claro que no volverá a pasar Shisui, _\- Diciéndolo de la manera más serena posible hasta que se le formo una vena en la frente para luego alzar la voz en tono de ira. -_ SIEMRE Y CUANDO NO SE TE OCURRA AVENTARME LA CARA HACIA EL PASTEL, SABES LO DIFICIL QUE FUE EL SACARME PEDASOS DEL PASTEL DE MI NARIZ.

Esto ocasiono que Shisui soltara una gran carcajada al imaginarse dicha cosa que le había dicho Naruto, mientras que Itashi lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

 **Mientras tanto en la aldea**

Varios aldeanos se dirigían hacia la Mansión de Naruto los cuales llevaban diversos presentes para Naruto junto a sus hijas ya bien arregladas para así felicitar a Naruto y hacer que este las pueda aceptar como prometidas

 **De regreso en la fiesta**

Cuando poco a poco todos los invitados comenzaron a darles sus respectivos regalos Tsunade fue la primera en acercarse y extenderle un pergamino.

 **Tsunade:** Naruto sé que estos Ryō Ninjutsu (Ninjutsus Médicos) no te servirán mucho ya que tú tienes el poder de sanación del Kyubi, _\- Haciendo que Naruto frunciera un poco en ceño. -_ perdón de Kurama jajajaja, aun no logro recordar bien que ese es su verdadero nombre, en fin sé que no te servirán mucho para ti pero pueden servirte mucho en alguna ocasión con alguna otra persona.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Obaasan.

Para que Tsunade solamente le diera una gran sonrisa y ahora Shizune fuera la que se acercara para darle su regalo, el cual era en un pequeño estuche, el cual al abrirlo vio que eran algunas cuantas Senbon.

 **Shizune:** Espero y te sean útiles en algún momento Naruto-kun.

Por lo que Naruto simplemente asintió para después darle un abrazo a Shizune la cual le regreso con el mismo cariño que este le daba y tras separarse vieran como Jiraiya se acercaba, mientras Shizune se retiraba un poco de Naruto, mientras todos veían como Jiraiya le extendiera lo que parecía ser un libro envuelto para regalo cosa que todas las mujeres con excepción de Tsume observaban de una manera asesina a Jiraiya listo para ser crucificado al pensar que era cierto libro Naranja, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que no era dicho libro por lo que todos se sacaron de onda con excepción de Tsunade que se le formo una gran sonrisa al ver dicho libro.

 **Jiraiya:** Naruto ese es el primer libro que tienes en tus manos es el primer libro que publique el cual habla de un chico que logra traer la paz al mundo, espero y sea de tu agrado.

Esto ocasiono que las mujeres se tranquilizaran un poco al ver que no era ese libro naranja y luego siguiera el turno de Karin quien le entrego una pequeña bolsa la cual al abrirla Naruto logro ver un par de guantes sin dedos y unas placas de metal detrás de la palma de las manos los cuales poseían unas mangas los cuales le llegaban hasta los codos.

 **Karin:** Espero y te gusten ya que las demás me ayudaron un poco a elegirlas.

 **Naruto:** Gustarme, me encantan Karin-chan eres la mejor Itoko del mundo.

Fue en ese entonces que una apenada Konan se acercó a Naruto para así darle un pequeño estuche negro a Naruto mientras todas las prometidas se quedaban con la intriga de que podía ser.

 **Konan:** Naruto-kun espero y te gusten, ya que incluso al estar ya todos estos años al lado tuyo siempre se me dificultaba el que obsequiarte por lo que este año y tras algunos consejos por parte de Tsunade-sama te quisiera regalar esto.

Por lo que Naruto con un poco de intriga y curiosidad decidió abrir el pequeño estuche por parte de Konan para luego ver así que eran tres pendientes dorados los cuales cada uno tenían una argolla de la cual colgaba una gota alargada.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Konan-chan me encantan.

Konan solo sonrió de una manera un poco nerviosa mientras se le hacía presente un leve sonrojo en su cara cuando Naruto le dio un gran abrazo inesperadamente el cual Konan también correspondió y a los pocos minutos ambos se separaron, para que luego se acercara una ya no tan tímida Hinata quien le extendió un pequeño paquete el cual al abrirlo descubrió que era una bufanda tejida y doblada.

 **(N.A: La de The Last)**

 **Naruto:** Wuaw Hinata esta padre, no debiste molestado en comprarme algo así debió costarte mucho.

 **Hinata:** Bu… bue… bueno yo…

Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que Hiashi termino de hablar por ella.

 **Hiashi:** La verdad Naruto-san esa bufanda la tejió mi hija para usted con un poco de la ayuda de la Natsu, la mentora de mi hija Hanabi.

 **Naruto:** Wuaw Hinata, muchas gracias por hacerme este regalo lo atesorare mucho.

Para luego abrazarla mientras que las prometidas de Naruto mostraban un poco de celos, para que después fuera el turno de Ino quien se lanzó contra Naruto para después darle un gran abrazo.

 **Ino:** Muchas felicidades Naruto-kun, _\- Dándole un leve beso en la mejilla poniendo ahora un poco celosas a las demás prometidas del rubio para luego separarse y darle su regalo. -_ Toma

El cual dicho regalo consistía en un libro de herbolaria y unas cuantas variedades de semillas en diferentes bolsas, para que después fuera el turno de Shikamaru quien mostraba su típica cara de aburrimiento, mientras le daba su regalo, el cual tras abrirlo vio que era un tablero de Shōgi portátil.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por el tablero Shikamaru así puedo practicar para luego desafiarte en una partida.

Shikamaru solamente se dedicó a meter las manos en su bolsillos y darle una sonrisa a Naruto en señal de desafío para después fuera el turno de Chōji en darle su regalo que para la alegría de Naruto esté era un fajo de cupones de Ichuraku Ramen, no pasó mucho tiempo agradeciéndoles para que después fuera el turno de Hana quien al acercarse a Naruto este noto que venía acompañada de sus tres compañeros caninos.

 **Hana:** Naruto-kun, _\- Se quedó un momento callada para luego tomar aire para armarse de valor, mientras que a Tsume se le formaba una gran sonrisa de perversión y victoria, mientras que Hana le daba un collar con lo que parecían ser tres colmillos caninos y uno más pequeño. -_ te regalo este collar el cual cuenta con uno de los colmillos de cada uno de mis compañeros además de uno de los míos como señal de nuestra futura relación.

Viendo con intriga esto las prometidas de Naruto y algunos invitados mientras que los que sabían que significaba ese collar se quedaban realmente sorprendidos, mientras que Naruto se lo colocaba.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Hana-chan pero no debiste de hacerlo, digo ahora tanto ellos como especialmente tú ya no tendrás uno de tus hermosos dientes.

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Hana mientras que Tsume no pudo soltar la carcajada, mientras que Jiraiya y Kakashi le alzaban el pulgar a Naruto al saber el significado de ese collar.

 **Hana:** No… no te preo… preocupes Naruto-kun, en el Clan tenemos un Jutsu para for… fortalecer y restaurar los dientes tanto nuestros como los nuestros.

 **Naruto:** Que bien me alegro por eso Hana-chan

 **Tsunade:** Na… Na… Naruto, sabes lo que… significa ese collar.

Tras dicho esto por Tsunade provoco que los que no sabían de esta tradición se voltearan hacia Tsunade con una cara de intriga hasta que Tsume tomo la palabra.

 **Tsume:** Ese collar simboliza la unión entre dos personas, en otras palabras más sencillas es como una especie de argolla de matrimonio en nuestro Clan.

Esto provocó un gran sonrojo por parte de Hana mientras se quedaba de piedra al escuchar esto, mientras que el resto se queda con una gran cara de asombro por parte de todos los que no sabían sobre esta tradición, no fue hasta que Hana logro salir de su estado de shock y aun con su sonrojo visible se dirigió hacia Tsume.

 **Hana:** Okaasan, pero en el libro familiar que leí decía que este era una señal del gran amor que representa un miembro de una pareja hacia la otra.

 **Tsume:** En efecto pero si hubieras leído con mayor detenimiento este decía que este es una gran señal del gran amor que representa un miembro de una pareja hacia la otra en señal de compromiso de matrimonio, algo como un anillo de compromiso.

Cosa que dejo en un estado de Shock aún más grande a Hana y Naruto tras lo que había hecho, unos minutos después tras haberse calmados todos en especial del resto de las prometidas de Naruto que querían matar a Hana, Kurenai fue la siguiente en acercarse y darle su regalo extendiéndole otro pergamino el cual contenía diversos Genjutsus.

 **Kurenai:** Estos son algunos Genjutsus un poco más avanzados a los que has visto por lo que si gustas pudiera ayudarte a entrenar con ellos algún día.

 **Naruto:** Claro que si Kurenai-chan seria todo un gran honor.

Para después darle un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba dicho pergamino ocasionando que Kurenai se sonrojara un poco, para después fuera el turno de la familia Uchiha siendo Mikoto la primera en acercarse y entregarle lo que parecía ser un marco para fotos.

 **Mikoto:** Espero y te guste el regalo Naruto-kun, _\- Fue el comentario de la Matriarca Uchiha hacia Naruto mientras este lo abría y tras abrirlo logro ver que era un marco con una foto en la cual se encontraban tres jóvenes las cuales una de ellas era joven de piel blanca, quien demostraba tener unos ojos de color negro, mientras que su cabello era de tonalidad azul oscuro liso, el cual le cubría toda su espalda, la segunda que era la que se encontraba en medio era una joven de piel blanca, quien demostraba tener unos ojos de color gris-violeta, mientras su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba a las pantorrillas y por último y al lado de la pelirroja se encontraba a una joven de piel blanca, quien demostraba tener unos ojos aperlados parecidos a los de una de sus prometidas, mientras que su cabello también le recordaba un poco a ella al tener el mismo cabello de color azul oscuro. -_ Ellas éramos mis mejores amigas y yo cuando éramos jóvenes, _\- Señalándose ella misma en la foto y luego señalara a la de ojos aperlados. -_ ella era Hana Hyuga y la Okaasan fallecida de Hinata, _\- Sorprendiendo mucho a Naruto al ver el gran parentesco que tenía Hinata con su Okaasan fallecida -_ y esta otra _\- señalando a la pelirroja. -_ ella fue mi amiga más hiperactiva que haya tenido a la cual apreciaba y apoyaba mucho siempre que estaba a mi lado _\- Haciendo una leve pause mientras recordaba viejos tiempos. -_ ella era tu Okaasan Kushina Uzumaki.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Naruto, él ya la conocía gracias a unas fotos que había visto pero nunca se imaginó verla de pequeña por lo que se le formo una gran sonrisa mientras que se le comenzaban a formar unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos para después darle un gran abrazo a Mikoto.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias por el regalo Mikoto-san esta foto la atesorare bastante.

Ocasionando que a Mikoto se le formara una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro de Naruto tras separarse del abrazo y luego cediera el turno a Itashi quien se acercó a Naruto y lo felicito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego le extendiera un pergamino.

 **Itashi:** Estos son algunos Jutsus Katon que espero y te puedan servir en algún futuro.

Naruto le agradeció por dicho pergamino a Itashi antes de tomarlo y después fuera el turno de Shisui quien este también lo felicito pero de una manera más alegre y le extendiera otro pergamino, para lego acercarse a Naruto al oído y susurrarle algo para que solamente este escuchara.

 **Shisui:** Estos son algunos Jutsus personales que he desarrollado al igual que algunos que no he logrado terminar y espero puedas terminar de acuerdo a tu estilo.

Naruto solamente se quedó con una mirada de gran felicidad al escuchar lo que le había dicho Shisui, mientras le daba nuevamente las gracias por dicho pergamino a Shisui y luego este se moviera para darle un paso a una sonriente Sasuki quien traía arrastrando a un amordazado y encadenado Sasuke, quien le extendiera una pequeña caja negra la cual tomo Naruto y tras abrirla logro ver cómo era un collar con 3 Magatanas simulando el Sharingan hecho en Plata mientras en la parte de atrás traía el nombre de Sasuki y luego esta le mostrara que tenía uno igual solamente que el de ella tenía el nombre de Naruto.

 **Sasuki:** Ese regalo es para que sepas que siempre sepas que estoy contigo y puedas contar conmigo en lo que quieras

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Sasuki-chan.

Dándole un fuerte abrazo a Sasuki la cual se sonrojo un poco al ver dicho acto y luego se separara junto con su familia y Shisui arrastrando nuevamente a Sasuke por el suelo, para que luego fuera el turno de Anko.

 **Anko:** Bien creo que será mi turno

Para luego acercarse a Naruto y sacar de entre su gabardina un libro mientras que a todos los presentes solamente se les formaba una gran gota estilo anime al ver como Anko no se había molestado un poco en gastar un poco de dinero para así envolver dicho regalo, mientras que Naruto solamente lo tomaba y comenzaba a leer el título.

 **Naruto:** Principios básicos para la Interrogación y Tortura. _\- Ocasionando que esta vez a Naruto se le comenzara a formar una gota estilo anime. -_ Muchas gra...

Pero fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto ya que para sorpresa de todos incluyendo de Naruto y de una leves ganas de destripar por ciertas prometidas Anko se separó de Naruto terminando así el fugas beso en los labios que le había dado Anko a Naruto para que después de eso fuera arrastrada por unas enfadadas Hana, Kurenai y Konan que tendrían una seria platica con cierta pelinegra amante de los Dangos de no sobrepasarse con su prometido, por lo que después de todo esto y todo regresara a la normalidad fuera el turno de Hiruzen en acercarse hacia Naruto junto con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados y luego se llevara una mano a su boca para morderse el dedo pulgar y hacer unos Sellos con las manos.

 **Hiruzen:** Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación). _\- Produciendo una leve cortina de humo del cual salió un mono de piel oscura, tanto su cabello como su bigote son bastantes largos además de ser de color blanco, al igual que en las manos los cuales parecían darle el aspecto de guantes también contaba con una banda Ninja de Konoha en la frente, mientras vestía lo que parecía ser un chaleco de rayas naranjas y cafés sobre un atuendo básico de un Shinobi que le cubre los brazos y las piernas y no llevar nada en sus pies, mientras que llevaba un gran pergamino en su espalda por lo que todos se sorprendieron al ver al gran mono ya que pensaban que Hiruzen le daría dicho contrato. -_ hola Enma.

 **Enma:** Hola compañero, por lo que veo llego el día para eso que me pediste.

 **Hiruzen:** Así es compañero hoy es el día. _\- Enma al escuchar tomo el pergamino de su espalda para entregárselo a Hiruzen y este diera unos pasos más para estar frente a Naruto y luego lo colocara en el suelo para abrirlo e implantarle un poco de Chakra en un Sello que estaba dentro de este ocasionando que apareciera una pequeña nube de humo y de este saliera un Bastón Bo de color rojizo dentro de lo que parecía ser un estuche circular del mismo color amarrado por una correa con la que lo pudiera amarrar y luego se lo entregara a Naruto. -_ Este es un Bastón Bo especial el cual fue hecho con la madera de los árboles del hogar de Enma el Bosque de Son (Son no Mori).

 **(N.A. El Nombre del Bosque fue de mi invención por lo que no se si está bien su traducción ya que no se Japonés he hice lo que pude si alguien sabe cómo se traduciría correctamente avíseme en los Reviews para corregirlo.)**

 **Enma:** Además ese Báculo gracias a la madera especial del Bosque este es difícil que se rompa y pueda rivalizar con la dureza de un diamante fácilmente, más aparte al implementarle un poco de Chakra puedes llegar a modificar su tamaño cuando sea necesario. _\- Este comentario hizo que todos los presentes se asombraran bastante al oír las todas las características y habilidades que poseía dicho Bastón. -_ Bueno Hiruzen si eso es todo me retiro.

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo para después Hiruzen se retirara un poco y diera paso a que Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se acercaran a Naruto para darle su regalo.

 **Konohamaru:** Esperamos y te guste Jefe.

Naruto en ese momento tomo la pequeña caja que le habían dado para así ver como dentro de esta se encontraba una máscara Anbu con la forma de un Zorro decorada por ellos, mientras que ellos sacaban una idéntica cada uno de quién sabe dónde.

 **Konohamaru:** Ahora sí podremos sentirnos cómo Ninjas de verdad mientras jugamos Jefe

 **Naruto:** Gracias chicos se los agradezco y eso se escucha genial

Para después los tres le dieran un gran abrazo el cual Naruto les devolvió y al despegarse del brazo estos voltearan para dejar el paso a otro cuando se toparon con Shino y pusieron cara de espanto al verlo al saber de todos sus insectos recorrer su cuerpo, por lo que como alma que los trae el Shinigami salieron corriendo del lugar en dirección de Hiruzen y Asuma mientras estos soltaban una leve risita al igual que el resto, mientras que Shino y a Torune simplemente se les formaba una leve gota estilo anime en sus cabezas, mientras se acercaban a Naruto y ambos le entregaban un libro cada quien sin decir nada como era costumbre para que después Naruto los tomar.

 **Shino:** Espero y te sean interesantes.

Diciéndolo de manera seria y sin emociones como solía hablar.

 **Naruto** : Gracias chicos se los agradezco

Mientras que Naruto leía el titulo de los Libros y veía como el de Shino trataba acerca de los diversos tipos de Insectos, que hay, mientras que el de Torune trataba de los diversos tipos de Insectos más Venenosos en el Mundo Shinobi y luego estos solamente asintieran y se marcharan mientras que Yakumo se acercaba a Naruto con un poco de pena para así darle lo que parecía ser un cuadro envuelto en papel.

 **Yakumo:** Naruto, sé que este regalo no será algo tan llamativo como los demás pero y espero sea de tu agrado.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto tomo el cuadro y le quito el papel para así quedar sorprendido realmente al ver como en el aparecían tanto Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y sus prometidas como una gran familia.

 **Naruto:** Ya… Ya… Yakumo-chan esto es fantástico.

Dejando el cuadro recargado en el suelo de la pared donde todos pudieron verlo un momento y dibujárseles una gran sonrisa mientras Naruto le daba un gran abrazo a Yakumo quien comenzaba a ponerse un poco colorada, y tras separarse Yakumo saliera corriendo en dirección de sus padres, mientras era el turno de Yamato quien le entrego dos pergaminos.

 **Yamato:** Muchas felicidades Naruto estos son dos pergaminos de Jutsus, uno con técnicas Suiton y el otra Doton, para que así puedas controlar mejor ambos elementos y puedas controlar mejor el Mokuton.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Yamato-sensei se lo agradezco.

Yamato solamente dio un asentimiento para después Iruka se acercara a Naruto.

 **Iruka:** Muchas felicidades Naruto.

Entregándole un porta Kunai's y Shuriken's el cual Naruto abrió y observó cómo es que había varios de estos dentro de este.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Iruka-sensei.

Dándole un gran abrazo a Iruka el cual correspondió dicho abrazo y tras separarse la siguiente en acercarse fue Yugao para que después le extendiera un paquete, el cual Naruto estaba por abrir cuando Yugao lo detiene.

 **Yugao:** Espero y te sirva mejor que el anterior que tienes el cual ya te debe quedar un poco pequeño, además de que le hice unos pequeños ajustes a comparación al original.

Naruto entendió cuál era el regalo por lo que decidió no abrirlo dejando con la curiosidad a todos pero antes de que dijeran algo Kakashi ya se había acercado a Naruto para entregarle su regalo.

 **Kakashi:** Hola Naruto-kun. _\- Diciéndolo con su típica saludo de siempre, para luego tomar algo de uno de su porta Kunai's y entregárselo mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su librito Naranja enorgulleciendo a Jiraiya al ver a uno de sus fans. –_ toma espero y lo disfrutes.

Ocasionando mala espina a todas las mueres presentes que se encontraban ahí al ver dicho regalo, el cual Naruto abrió y pudo leer el título ICHA ICHA Paradaisu (ICHA ICHA Paraíso), el cual al verlo bien Mikoto trato quemarlo con una bola de Fuego, pero Jiraiya actuó rápido al ver que una de las copias de lo que él llamaba su arte se encontraba en peligro por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de la bola de fuego con un Jutsu ligero de agua mientras hacia un rápido Shunshin apareciendo en frente de Naruto, quitándole dicho libro para luego guardarlo y susurrarle levemente a Naruto.

 **Jiraiya:** Luego te lo devuelvo Gaki.

Mientras que las Mujeres que conocían dicho libro comenzaban a ver a Kakashi con una cara de gran miedo provocándole gran terror a este mientras que Tsume se reía por dicho regalo que Kakashi le había dado, mientras que las demás le habían comenzado a dar la paliza de su vida a Kakashi, mientras que a los hombres les salía una gota estilo anime y Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se ocultaban realmente aterrados detrás de Hiruzen y Asuma al ver dicha carnicería, el cual a los pocos minutos Kakashi exploto en una nube de humo y todas descubrieran que este solamente era un Kage Bunshin.

 **Tsunade:** Maldito cobarde.

Dando un gran grito de enojo que hizo que todos temblaran un poco de miedo al ver el rostro de Tsunade.

 **Mikoto:** Pero ya vera el pequeño Kakashi cuando lo vea.

Diciéndolo con una dulce sonrisa mientras que se le formaba un aura oscura realmente aterradora alrededor de ella asustando a Itashi, Shisui, Sasuke y Sasuki.

 ***Itashi:** Okaasan sí que se puede poner realmente aterradora cuando lo desea.

 ***Shisui:** Se nota que Mikoto-sama está realmente furiosa, lo bueno que decidí seguir el consejo de Itashi y no haberle dado ese libro a Naruto.

 ***Sasuki:** Pobre de Kakashi-sensei.

Fue en ese momento que todos se encontraban celebrando alegremente cuando de pronto alguien había llamado a la puerta por lo que Naruto decidió ir a abrir solo para ver como uno de los miembros del Concejo Civil estaba junto a su Esposa e hija arreglada de una manera realmente elegante.

 **Naruto:** Si que se les ofrece.

 **Aldeano 1:** Si, buenas noches Naruto-sama. _\- Haciendo una referencia seguido de su esposa e hija quien esta última al hacer la reverencia sujetaba los olanes de su vestido. -_ Hemos venido para felicitarlo el día de hoy y ver si es tan amable de acompañarnos un rato en el festival que se está llevando en la Aldea en homenaje a la derrota del Demonio Kyubi a manos del Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto tras escuchar cómo es que se refería a Kurama y ver lo egoístas que se veían tras enterarse de que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños solamente cerraba con gran fuerza su puño libre.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento pero en estos momentos me encuentro realmente ocupado con mi familia y mis verdaderos amigos por lo que no me interesa.

Cerrándoles la puerta en la cara mientras que Naruto se disponía a regresar con los demás, cuando a los pocos instantes alguien había vuelto a llamar a la puerta por lo que Naruto se disponía a ir cuando Karin lo interrumpió.

 **Karin:** Naruto, si gustas yo voy no te preocupes.

 **Naruto:** Esta bien Karin-chan muchas gracias.

Karin tras llegar a la puerta y ver cómo era otro aldeano junto a su esposa y su par de hijas este comenzó a presentarse cuando Karin solamente les cerró la puerta en las caras al saber por su cuenta a que venían, para luego regresar a la fiesta en el interior de la Mansión, después de esto hubo algunas ocasiones más en las que tanto Naruto como Karin y en ocasiones Tsunade abrían la puerta para después hacer la misma acción hasta que en una de esas Naruto ya harto decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que en esta ocasión fue a abrir la puerta para ver como un Shinobi junto a su familia habían asistido para felicitar a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Si, que se les ofrece.

Diciéndolo en un tono serio disimulando lo más que podía su tono de artes y enojo, mientras que el junto a su esposa, su hija y su hijo menor le hacían una reverencia, mientras que las mujeres al igual que su esposa.

 **Ninja:** Bueno, primero que nada muy buenas noches Naruto-sama, venimos a felicitarlo e invitarlo a que nos acompañara un rato en el festival que se está llevando en honor al Yondaime Hokage.

 **Naruto:** Haaa... está bien iré un rato solo déjenme avisar que no estaré presente un rato.

Tras lo cual Naruto cerro un momento la puerta de la entrada mientras que a la familia se le formaba una gran sonrisa, para que a los pocos instantes la puerta volviera a abrirse y Naruto saliera y se fuera junto con la familia en dirección al festival, solamente para que tras salir del complejo Senju-Uzumaki lograra percibir diversas olores provenientes de diversas personas las cuales se encontraban muy cercas y al pasar cerca de ellos rápidamente fueron tras Naruto y la familia, unos instantes después todos habían llegado a la parte de la aldea en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, provocando que diversos aldeanos y familias que ya habían ido a la Mansión de Naruto alzaran la voz en señal de saludo hacia Naruto al ver como este se encontraba entre ellos en este momento.

Rápidamente un aldeano decidió acercarse a Naruto y ofrecerle algo de tomar.

 **Aldeano 2:** Tenga Naruto-sama creo usted muestra estar un poco sediento.

Mientras que Naruto sin ningún tipo de emoción decidió tomarla.

 **Naruto:** Gracias, como quiera solamente estaré un rato ya que tengo que regresar a mi hogar en un rato más.

Para después comenzar a beberla mientras que algunas de las chavas comenzaban a acercársele.

 **FGN 1:** Naruto-sama me concedería estar junto a usted durante lo que permanecerá en la fiesta.

 **FGN 4:** No, Naruto-sama elíjame a mí para ser su acompañante.

Mientras que esta abrazaba uno de los brazos de Naruto y lo pegaba a su no tan desarrollados pechos.

 **FGN 5:** No, Naruto -sama estará conmigo.

Mientras estiraba a Naruto y trataba de zafar a la otra FG del brazo de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Tranquilas chicas para que no se peleen porque no mejor todas pasan un tiempo conmigo y listo.

Haciendo que todas asintieran, mientras que a algunas se les formaba una cara de gran malicia al igual que a sus padres quienes pensaban que Naruto ya había caído en sus planes, por lo que como ya estaba elaborado su plan comenzaron a darles diversas bebidas las cuales contenían una pequeña cantidad de alcohol la cual según para el ojo de los aldeanos estaba dando resultado al ver como este comenzaba a desvariar por el estado de ebriedad en la que se notaba, por lo que decidieron darle un último trago a Naruto para luego poder llevar a cabo su plan, pero en ese mismo instante cuando Naruto se encontraba tomando su trago ven como a este se le cae de la mano mientras este caía de espaldas. por lo que las FG a su alrededor comenzaron a dar un grito de terror al ver como este caía mientras se le comenzaba a darle lo que parecía ser un ataque por tanto consumo de alcohol mientras que se le formaba espuma por la boca alarmando a todo mundo, así paso unos instantes hasta que Naruto dejo de moverse y de dejarle salir espuma de la boca por lo que rápidamente un aldeano se acercó para checarle el pulso y notar que este no tenía por lo que se le formo una cara realmente pálida superando a la de cierto pintor pelinegro, mientras que todos miraban con gran terror.

 **Aldeano 3:** No, no puede ser que ha pasado, que hemos hecho.

 **Aldeana 1:** Todo fue su estúpida idea, deberían de atraparlo y castigarlo.

 **Aldeano 4:** A mí porque.

 **Aldeana 1:** Porque a ti se te ocurrió la idea.

 **Aldeano 4:** Si pero aquí todos somos culpables de lo ocurrido al participar en esto.

Fue en ese momento que un Anbu apareció y para mayor terror de todos no era nadie más que Kitsune quien era el Anbu más fiable y personal del Hokage.

 **Kitsune:** Díganme que fue el grito que se escuchó hace unos instantes y que ha ocurrido aquí.

 **Aldeano 2:** No... no... no fue nada.

Naruto o más bien un Clon de Naruto quien en ese mismo instante se hacía pasar por Kitsune le restaba importancia a lo que decían mientras se acercaba hacia lo que parecía ser el cuerpo inerte en el suelo de Naruto, mientras todos se quedaban realmente muertos de miedo al pensar en que era lo que iba a ocurrir cuando este se percatara de los hechos, por lo que diversos aldeanos y Ninjas comenzaron a retirarse del cuerpo con algo de miedo al ver como este se acercaba y agachaba para checar los signos vitales de Naruto.

 **Kitsune:** Esta muerto. _\- Ocasionando que todos tragaran duramente al escuchar lo que había dicho Kitsune, mientras este comenzaba a tomar la Katana en su espalda. -_ Tienen tres segundos para que me digan quien fue el responsable o sino todos sufrirán las consecuencias. _\- Esto alarmo a todos al escuchar las palabras de Kitsune. -_ Uno, _\- Al escuchar como Kitsune había comenzado a contar todos se alarmaron bastante. -_ Dos, _\- Todos se alarmaron aún más mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia atrás al ver como Kitsune comenzaba a tomar una pose de combate, mientras que a otros se les comenzó a ver una mancha dudosa en sus pantalones y Kimonos entre su entrepierna y al Clon de Naruto se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro la cual nadie pudo ver debido a que fue bloqueada por su máscara. -_ Tres.

Fue en ese entonces que se escuchó unas grandes carcajadas provenientes de la parte trasera de Kitsune por lo que todos pudieron ver como Naruto comenzaba a reírse para luego irse levantado poco a poco hasta quedar sentado, mientras que todos se quedaban con una cara blanca de gran espanto superando esta vez a la de cierto Sannin pedófilo amante de las Serpientes.

 **Naruto:** Creo que fue una gran broma las que les hice, además muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kitsune-san.

 **Kitsune:** No tiene que dar las gracias Naruto-sama solo cumplí con la petición que me encomendó Hokage-sama. _\- Haciendo que todos quedaran más en shock al estar escuchando esto por parte de ambos. -_ Bueno si no se le ofrece algo más me retiro que se la siga pasando bien en su celebración.

 **Naruto:** Si, muchas gracias Kitsune.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kitsune antes de marcharse del lugar y a los pocos instantes Naruto comenzara a retirarse también hasta que fue detenido por la voz de un aldeano.

 **Aldeano 3:** E... e... en verdad es usted Naruto-sama

Naruto solamente se giró para así encararlo y contestarle a su pregunta.

 **Naruto:** Si, la verdad todo esto lo tenía bien planeado después de un tiempo tras oír hace algunas semanas su conversación.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Era un día tranquilo para todos en el que el día de hoy Naruto había decidido dar una caminata por la aldea mientras pensaba si asistir un rato a la festividad que se haría el día de su cumpleaños en la aldea la cual se llevaba a cabo todos los años en la cual como siempre homenajearían a su padre como ya era costumbre por la derrota de Kurama o como ellos lo conocían Kyubi, mientras se dirigía a una de las tiendas en las que el compraría algunas cosas que le hacían falta en su hogar, tras haberlas comprado y tras su regreso a su hogar este todavía se preguntaba si asistir o no a la festividad ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos habían estado insistiendo mucho a Naruto para que asistiera, pero de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a sus grandes sentidos auditivos con los cuales logro escuchar cómo alguien había dicho su nombre y algo acerca de la festividad que se celebraría dentro de unos pocos días por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más a dicha conversación para así poder lograr escuchar un poco mejor dicha conversación y al estar lo suficientemente cercas pero a la vez lejos de los que hablaban logro escuchar la conversación de dichos aldeanos.

 **Aldeano 4:** Hombre te digo que te animes en verdad no pierdes nada.

 **Aldeano 5:** Pero no crees que esto es algo arriesgado.

 **Aldeano 4:** Claro que no he hablado de esto con varios más y todos estamos de acuerdo en que tras convencer a Naruto-sama en que asista nosotros le entreguemos diversas bebidas las cuales tendrán algunos sedantes insaboros y un poco de alcohol para que así podamos someterlo y así nuestras hijas puedan hacer lo suyo para que el Naruto no tenga de otra que aceptarlas y así podamos hacernos de algunos beneficios de dichos Clanes.

 **Aldeano 5:** Bueno está bien también le entro.

Naruto tras haber escuchado estaba en un gran estado de Shock y enojo al escuchar esto.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Y gracias a que logre escuchar pude lograr formar este plan con el cual pude engañarlos fácilmente debido a que yo soy un inmune al alcohol y otras cosas.

Mientras recordaba la pequeña platica que había tenido con Kurama al poco tiempo de haberse enterado de dicho Plan hacia él.

 **Inicio Mini Flash Back**

Tras haberse enterado de dicho plan y haber llegado a gran velocidad a su hogar y de haberse encerrado en su cuarto cierto inquilino comenzó a llamarlo.

 **Kurama:** Oye mocoso.

 **Naruto:** Que es lo que quieres Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Nada solo quería saber si estabas bien.

 **Naruto:** Crees que me encuentro bien después de lo que escuche hace rato.

 **Kurama:** No pero creo que te gustaría saber algo.

 **Naruto:** Y que puede ser eso Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Nada solamente que como Jinchuriki que eres tu anatomía cambia un poco haciéndote inmune a todo tipo de Venenos y otras cosas además del alcohol el cual sería como cualquier otra bebida para ti.

Esto llamo la atención de Naruto mientras se le formaba una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

 **Naruto:** Es eso cierto lo que me dices Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Claro mocoso mis antiguas Jinchurikis nunca ningún tipo de efecto gracias a esto además de que nunca lograron conocer lo que todos llaman resaca.

Formándosele esta vez una sonrisa macabra a Kurama.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien creo que con esta nueva información creo que tendré que pensar una buena manera en vengarme de todos ellos.

 **Fin Mini Flash Back**

Después de que Naruto les hubiera contado que era inmune al alcohol todos quedaron en un gran estado de Shock al ver que su plan fue todo un fracaso.

 **Naruto:** Bueno si no hay otra cosa más que hacer aquí creo que me retiro.

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo revelando que todo este tiempo había sido un Clon de Sombras el que había estado con ellos.

 **En la Mansión de Naruto**

Todos habían seguido festejando el cumpleaños de Naruto en compañía de este cuando de pronto los recuerdos del Clon que había mandado a dicha celebración se habían desvanecido y le habían llegado los recuerdos haciendo que a este se le formara una gran sonrisa que tiro una leve carcajada.

 **Karin:** De que te ríes Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** De nada en especial Karin, solo que acabo de recibir los recuerdos de mi Clon y estuvo genial las expresiones que tenían todos ver las bromas que les hice.

 **Karin:** Jajajaja, debieron haber sido realmente buenas.

 **Naruto:** Y que lo digas no las cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Tras esto ambos sonrieron y volvieron a la fiesta que aún seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Naruto mentalmente les daba las gracias a Kurama al ayudarle a bajar su pulso a tal punto que pareciera como si hubiera fallecido.

Bueno ahora que pude librarme un poco de la turba tengo tiempo para despedirme, espero que les haya gustado el Cap. de Relleno el cual se me ocurrió hace poco, ademas por su paciencia y como regalo de Navidad publicare otro Cap. este Domingo 25/Dic como regalo de Navidad para todos los lectores de mi Fic, por lo que nuevamente pido perdón por la tardanza, también las votaciones para el nuevo nombre del nuevo Elemento por parte del Clan Tojo están abiertas aun por lo que estos son los nombres nombres los cuales con la ayuda de algunos conocidos he decidido ponerlos a votación.

*Raienton (Elemento Llama Eléctrica)

*Purazuton (E. Plasma)

Bueno eso es todo por el momento nos vemos pronto ya que al parecer ya me volvieron a encontrar por lo que me despido y espero verlos pronto si es que salgo vivo de esta.


	23. 23- Nacimiento de Kokushibyō

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada espero y todos se la hayan pasado muy bien en esta Navidad y hayan tenido un Feliz Año Nuevo tambien con sus Familias y Amigos, supuestamente esta publicacion la iba a publicar ayer domingo pero la termine apenas hoy Lunes y es que no me decidia que hacer con algunos detalles al final del Cap, por lo que sin mas demora aquí les dejo este nuevo Cap. que espero y lo disfruten.

También antes que nada me gustaria contestar algunos Reviews:

 **ThePhenx:** Gracias por el comentario y espero que tambien sea de tu agrado este Cap.

 **Flarius:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y gracias por ser paciente, con respecto a la actitud de Naruto, esta no cambiara en nada mas que cuando realmente se enfrente en batalla ahí si sera realmente diferentey con respecto a lo de la broma de Shisui sobre estrellar la cara de Naruto en el pastel diria que es un clasico en la vida real ya que a alguien que no lo ha hecho o lo ha recivido (segun yo) no ha vivido lo suficiente jajajajajaja

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te halla gustado y el gran susto que Naruto les hizo pasar a los aldeanos es una broma que estube pensando un buen rato, fue por eso que me tarde un poco con aquel Cap, tambien gracias por tu voto y con respecto a que si seria parecido a lo de Natsu Dragneel, no sabria decirte bien ya que no he visto tanto el manga como el anime de este Fic, la idea se me vino mas bien al ver nuevamente la pelea entre Zuko y Katara vs Azula.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Que bueno que te gusto el Cap.

 **Guest:** Primeramente muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, con referente a la fecha eso si no lo pudiera firmar cuando lo publicare ya que al estar con mis deberes en la Universidad esto lo hago en mis tiempos libres y lo publico cada 2 Semanas, pero lo que si puedo decir es que durante estas vacaciones tratare de publicarlo cada semana para poder compensar un poco el tiempo perdido, pero regresando a la Universidad regresare a publicarlo cada 2 Semanas, tambien tomo en concideracion tu voto el cual agradesco mucho y con respecto a Temari y Tayuya pues no te podria responder a esta pregunta ya que el Harem ya tengo a algunas seleccionadas y no quisiera revelarlas, al igual que tambien tomo en concideracion sus opciones sobre las posibles candidatas y no te preocupes no molesto tu comentario al contrario te lo agradesco, porque asi se que tengo varios lectores a los cuales realmente les interesa mi Fic y eso me anima a seguir con esto, espero que te la hallas pasado bien con tu Familia y amigos en esta Navidad y en este Año Nuevo y espero que te guste este Cap.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original

 **Cap. 23 Nacimiento de Kokushibyō (Muertes Negras).**

Desde que Naruto, Karin y Fuu se habían despedido del Clan Tōjō ya habían transcurrido cerca de un mes en donde Naruto, Karin y Fuu se dirigían a paso tranquilo hacia camino hacia Cha no Kuni (País del Té), mientras portaban sus vestimentas normales bajo una bajo una capucha negra (Estilo las de Assassins Creed) y sus máscaras, durante su recorrido hacia Cha no Kuni (País del Té), el trio había hecho algunas misiones básicas para así poder juntar algo de dinero ya que la mayoría se lo habían entregado a sus Clones, pero al ser misiones muy simples era muy poco lo que tenían por lo que en estos momentos de su recorrido por Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), donde se encontraban a mediación de su camino hacia Cha no Kuni (País del Té).

Era un nuevo día en el que tras haber pasado ya media mañana habían llegado a una aldea en donde los aldeanos lograban ver como se mostraban un poco tímidos al verlos, por lo que Naruto, Karin y Fuu no pasaron esto desapercibido pero al mismo tiempo les restaron importancia y por lo que tras ver el lugar decidieron ir a registrarse en una posada para poder descansar, pero al ver los precios de las habitaciones se habían realmente deprimido al ver que no completaban ni siquiera para una pequeña.

 **Fuu:** Ahhhhh, esto no es justo yo quería quedarme en este lugar a descansar.

 **Karin:** Pues que más hacemos tendremos que conseguir dinero que la veo difícil al ver las miradas que nos dan todos, por lo que tendremos que acampar en el bosque.

Tras lo dicho por Karin los tres emprendieron su camino nuevamente cuando de pronto lograron escuchar el grito de una joven por lo que rápidamente decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba cuando llegaron al punto de origen del grito vieron que en un puesto de comida y para sorpresa de Naruto era un puesto de Ramen se mostraba como un par de sujetos se encontraban destrozando y amenazando a un hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras que la joven estaba aterrada al lado de su padre.

 **Criminal 1:** Jajajajajajaja y esto es lo que te pasa cuando no pagas tu deuda, _\- Para luego sacar un cuchillo y amenazar al vendedor, mientras que el otro se encontraba destrozando el lugar. -_ así que paganos o despídete de tu restaurant y de tu preciosa hija, mientras que veía con ojos lujuriosos a la hija del dueño. _\- Pero no pudo decir o hacer nada ya que de pronto un Kunai se encajó en la mano con la que el criminal se encontraba amenazando al dueño con ayuda del cuchillo haciendo que este soltara el arma y diera un gran grito de dolor. -_ Miserables, quien fue el desgraciado que hizo esto.

 **¿?:** Fui yo algún problema con esto. _\- Dijo Naruto mientras se encontraba detrás del hombre junto con un Kunai en la garganta -_ Sera mejor que los dejes en paz si no quieres resultar realmente herido.

Pero en ese entonces el compañero del hombre al que amenazaba se lanzó hacia Naruto para darle un buen golpe.

 **Bandido 2:** Maldito te enseñaremos a que no te debes meter con nosotros.

Pero Naruto al percatarse de esto simplemente se alejó un poco del Criminal al que anteriormente estaba amenazando al vendedor mientras que Karin y Fuu se escabullían sigilosamente y ayudaban tanto al vendedor como a su hija para poder sacarlos del lugar, por lo que rápidamente ambos criminales al ver como Naruto se había escabullido de ellos dos por lo que el primer bandido sacaba una segunda daga y el segundo bandido sacaba un par de Shuriken's, las cuales rápidamente le lanzo las Shuriken's las cuales ambos criminales pensaba que las iba a esquivar por lo que el primer Criminal ya estaba preparado para cuando Naruto esquivara las Shuriken's este se lanzaría contra Naruto y así poder atacarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos incluyendo de los bandidos con excepción de Karin y Fuu, Naruto había logrado atraparlas con su dedo índice mientras estas aún seguían girando en este.

 **Naruto:** Se ve que ustedes no tienen respeto hacia la gente y sus superiores verdad. _\- Lo decía mientras miraba hacia el suelo y meneaba un poco la cabeza en señal de resignación. -_ Bueno creo que les debo de enseñar un poco de modales y por cierto aquí les regreso sus Shuriken's.

Lanzándoselas nuevamente a los Bandidos los cuales al bandido que se las había lanzado se le enteraron la mayoría matándolo, mientras que la gente de alrededor quedaba realmente espantada al ver como es que había matado a ese bandido, mientras que al otro logro esquivar la mayoría no sin que recibiera algunos cortes por parte de estas.

 **Bandido 1:** Maldito, _\- Por lo que se iba a lanzar contra Naruto pero luego siente como algo se le encaja en su hombro y brazo izquierdo, por lo que rápidamente voltea y ve como un par de Senbon se encontraban enterradas en su brazo, para luego ver hacia el frente y ver como Karin poseía otras en su mano lista para lanzarlas. -_ nos veremos luego y la próxima vez juro que me la pagaras.

Fue lo único que dijo para luego irse corriendo del lugar, mientras que Naruto se acercaba al dueño del restaurante y su hija.

 **Naruto:** Se encuentran bien señor.

 **Dueño:** Si muchas gra… gracias.

 **Fuu:** No se preocupe es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. _\- Pero en ese mismo instante se escuchó un sonido proveniente de los estómagos tanto a Naruto como de Fuu, mientras que Karin los veía de manera desaprobatoria. -_ Al parecer debemos buscar algo de alimento.

 **Dueño:** Pasen a mi restaurant y les serviré todo lo que quieran.

 **Karin:** Gracias señor, pero será mejor que sigamos además no contamos con dinero suficiente para pagarle y más por este par.

Señalando a Naruto y Fuu, cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido ahora proveniente del estómago de Karin, lo cual hizo que Karin se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, pero gracias a su máscara no pudieron ver su rostro, mientras que Naruto y Fuu se encontraban carcajeándose al escuchar dicho sonido.

 **Vendedor:** No se preocupe por eso, ya que hoy la casa les invita, al librarnos de los supuestos guardaespaldas del Líder de la aldea.

Naruto, Karin y Fuu, rápidamente hicieron una reverencia y le dieron las gracias mientras se dirigían al local donde rápidamente lograron ver como en el suelo de la entrada aun permanecía el cadáver del bandido que Naruto había derrotado unos momentos antes.

 **Naruto:** Creo que sería muy inapropiado si lo dejamos aquí, no lo creen chicas. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin y Fuu para luego dirigirse al bandido y tomar las Shuriken's enterradas en él, no sin antes limpiarlas en las ropas del Cadáver y revisar entre sus cosas para ver que mas pudiera servirles. -_ Creo que esto nos podría servir más adelante en nuestro camino, no lo creen. _\- Tras haber tomado las Shuriken's al igual que la cantidad de Ryō que traían la cual tras haberla contado rápidamente logro percatarse que eran alrededor de Cinco mil Ryōs y haberlas guardado de entre sus cosas tomo dos pergaminos en blanco de su bolsillo para después abrirlos, seguidamente de acercar su mano hacia su espalda para así poder tomar el mango de su Katana y desenvainarla para así poder cortar la cabeza de ambos y sellar ambas en un mismo pergamino y guardárselo nuevamente en su bolsa, y después con ayuda de la sangre en el suelo comenzara a escribir unos Kanjis en el segundo pergamino para que al terminar de hacerlos comenzara a hacer algunos Sellos con las manos a una gran velocidad, donde tras haber terminado coloco una mano sobre el pergamino para así después aplicarle un poco de su Chakra a este. -_ Fuinjutsu: Shi no shīringu (Técnica de Sellado: Sello de la Muerte) _\- Provocando que de dicho pergamino emergiera un gran tornado el cual se dirigió hacia el cadáver del bandido para succionarlo junto con la poca Sangre que había en el suelo haciendo que el tornado tomara unas pequeñas tonalidades rojizas, mientras que el lugar quedaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, provocando que tanto el Dueño del local como su hija se quedaran realmente sorprendidos al ver esto, incluyendo a las personas que se encontraban alrededor, tras haber absorbido todo Kitsune enrolla nuevamente el pergamino y lo sella con ayuda del Kanji de la Muerte. -_ Ahora si me disculpan y no es mucha molestia hare algo más por lo que ocupo un poco más de espacio para realizar dicha técnica. _\- Tras dicho esto Karin y Fuu como El Dueño junto con su hija dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Naruto colocaba el pergamino en el suelo a un lado de él y nuevamente hacia una secuencia de Sellos con las manos a una rápida velocidad. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte). _\- Esta vez colocando una mano en el suelo dando paso a que se formara y abriera lo que parecía ser un portal en forma de un círculo negro en el suelo del cual apareció una especie de mano espectral, lo que ocasiono que todas las personas a sus alrededores se quedaran realmente aterradas al ver dicha técnica y la mayoría salieran corriendo del lugar, mientras que la mano tomaba dicho pergamino frente a Naruto y tras tomarlo desapareció nuevamente dentro del portal que se cerró tras haber entrado. -_ Listo ya todo quedo como nuevo.

 **Dueño:** Mu…mu…muchas gra… gracias.

 **Karin:** Tranquilo aunque sus técnicas son extremadamente mortales, el no hará nada contra los inocentes como ustedes.

Esto tranquilizo y alegro un poco al Vendedor al saber que de momento se encontraba ante algunas personas realmente poderosas, por lo que procedieron a entrar nuevamente al Restaurant, donde Naruto, Karin y Fuu se sentaron en uno de los banquillos mientras que el Dueño y su Hija comenzaban a cocinar. Tras haberles entregado sus órdenes los tres dieron las gracias para levantarse un poco las masaras y comenzar a comer.

 **Hija:** Por cierto ustedes son el trio de Shinobis de los que se han estado hablando verdad.

 **Karin:** Así es señor.

 **Dueño:** Eso es magnífico.

 **Naruto:** Parece que le emociona oír eso.

Terminando su primer tazón de Ramen e inmediatamente comenzara a pedir otro tazón de Ramen.

 **Dueño:** La verdad si, hace poco una banda de bandidos se apodero de la Aldea, mientras que el Líder de la Aldea quien es el Jefe de la Familia Kuronuma, Shiro Kuronuma no ha podido sacarlos de la aldea debido al temor que les tiene, lo que ocasiona que los bandidos como a los que derrotaron abusen de todos nosotros y esto provoque que todos tengamos desconfianza de todas las demás que no pertenecen a esta aldea.

 **Fuu:** Entonces no se preocupe, nosotros acabaremos con todos los bandidos.

Quien al igual que Naruto pidió otro tazón de Ramen.

 **Dueño:** En verdad se los agradezco mucho.

 **Time Skip**

Tras haber terminado de comer y de despedirse del Dueño y su hija, Naruto, Karin y Fuu se dispusieron a ir con el Jefe de la Familia Kuronuma y Líder de la aldea, durante du recorrido hacia el Hogar del Shiro Kuronuma entraron a un Callejón y se aplicaron un Henge, el Henge de Naruto era el de un casi idéntica solamente había hecho algunos cambios los cuales hacían que pareciera alguien más, solamente los cambios que tubo fueron el color de su cabello el cual se cambio a uno totalmente Negro y las marcas en su rostro habían cambiado desaparecido completamente, mientras que sus iris se habían vuelto de un color rojo carmesí y sus pupilas habían cambiado a unas tipo rasgadas aparentando a los ojos de Kurama, el Henge de Karin le daba la apariencia de alguien de su edad con un color de piel blanca, con el mismo color de ojos, mientras que su cabello cambio al de una tonalidad plateada, mientras que en cambio el Henge de Fuu la hacía lucir de una manera completamente diferente ya que el color de su piel había cambiado a una de color blanca, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color azul claro, mientras que su color de cabellera le llegaba por encima de los hombros y era de una tonalidad rubia, donde tras haberse colocado el Henge decidieron colocarse sus máscaras nuevamente mientras emprendían nuevamente su camino hacia el Hogar de la Familia Kuronuma. Al llegar vieron que vivía en una enorme mansión la cual era más grande que todas las casas de la aldea, tras verla unos momentos decidieron acercarse a las puertas de entrada donde se encontraban dos guardias en la puerta custodiándola.

 **Guardia 1:** Identifíquense.

 **Naruto:** Somos el Trio Shinobi del que se ha estado hablando y hemos venido a hablar con él Señor Shiro.

 **Guardia 2:** Y a que se debe su visita con el Jefe.

 **Naruto:** Solo venimos a hablar con él para así poder brindar nuestra ayuda en con los Ninjas y Mercenarios de esta Aldea.

 **Guardia 1:** Mmm, de acuerdo pueden pasar.

Tras lo dicho ambos abrieron las enormes puertas, mientras que el segundo guardia les ordeno que lo siguieran guiándolos dentro de la enorme mansión. Tras recorrer algunos pasillos que estaban adornados con diversas esculturas y pinturas, llegaron a lo que eran dos grandes puertas, para que después el guardia que los acompañaba tocara la puerta y se escuchara un ''Adelante'', y enseguida el guardia abriera la puerta y los cuatro entraran. Al entrar Naruto, Karin y Fuu se encontraron con un señor de unos cincuenta años de edad, de piel blanca con un cabello corto de color negro realmente gordo, junto con una barba muy pronunciada.

 **Guardia 2:** Disculpe por la interrupción mi señor pero estos sujetos quieren hablar con usted.

Entonces dejo de hacer guardia para así poner su vista tanto en Naruto, Karin como en Fuu.

 **Shiro:** Si déjalos, puedes retirarte. _\- Fue lo único que le dijo al guardia quien después salió de la habitación. -_ ¿Que desean?

 **Naruto:** Nada solamente hemos venido para proponerle un trato y acabar con todos los bandidos de esta aldea.

 **Shiro:** Eso es todo, lo siento pero no ya contrate los servicios de Konoha para que se deshiciera de todos los bandidos los cuales me costaran Veinte mil Ryōs y según lo que me dijeron ellos llegaran el día de mañana, además de que no puedo confiar en gente que no conozco, quítense sus máscaras y díganme sus nombres. _\- Fue los que les ordeno a lo cual tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu obedecieron para luego quitarse las capuchas y después la máscara. -_ Y bien sigo esperando.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento pero nuestros nombres no se los daremos ya que queremos mantenernos anónimos por nuestros enemigos.

 **Shiro:** Entonces si no, me dirán sus nombres pueden irse ya que en estos momentos estoy realmente ocupado ya que hoy mismo por la noche daré una gran cena en la que vendrán gente muy importante y tengo que ver algunas cosas con mis guardaespaldas que contrate ya que hace unas horas fui amenazado de muerte al recibir una carta en la cual me dicen que durante la fiesta que daré intentaran asesinarme, pero lo curioso es que desde hace rato no se han reportado conmigo.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto saco el pergamino que había guardado con la cabezas de ambos bandidos colocándolo en el suelo para así abrirlo liberara ambas cabezas de dicho pergamino.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, pero se refiere a estos dos.

A lo que Shiro realmente se asusto al ver la cabeza de ambos Bandidos que había contratado para que fueran sus guardaespaldas.

 **Shiro:** Guardias, guardias, guardias _\- Se encontraba gritando realmente asustado y alterado al ver dichas cabezas frente a él. -_ capturen a este trio y ejecútenlos.

Mientras que los guardias comenzaban a aparecer por el lugar y rodeando a Naruto, Karin y Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Con todo respeto Shiro-sama, pero antes de que nos arreste debería saber que estos supuestos bandidos que contrato se encontraban asaltando al dueño de un local de Ramen junto a su hija y estos se encontraban junto a otro de los que creo son unos de los Bandidos que están asaltando este pueblo.

 **Shiro:** Eso es mentira no les creo nada.

Pero fue en ese entonces que apareció un guardia más en la puerta para después acercarse hacia Shiro.

 **Guardia 3:** Shiro-sama, se ha escuchado el rumor de que hace un momento tres bandidos se encontraban asaltando el local de Ramen y tres enmascarados los detuvieron.

Ocasionando que Shiro pusiera una cara de mal genio al saber que lo que decía Naruto era verdad.

 **Shiro:** Esta bien, puedes retirarte y ustedes también. _\- Refiriéndose esta vez a todos los guardias que estaban alrededor de Naruto, Karin y Fuu. -_ Muy bien lees creo pero al ya no contar con guardaespaldas ustedes tres tendrán que protegerme durante toda la fiesta, ya que es muy probable de que esos bandidos lleguen en cualquier momento además de que su misión será la de protegerme en cualquier momento y de atrapar a los sujetos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo?

 **Fuu:** Por nosotros no hay problema.

Haciendo que a Shiro se le formara una risa de maldad al pensar que el trio enfrente de ellos no lo iban a lograr por lo que rápidamente ideo otra cosa.

 **Shiro:** Si logran completar la misión de detenerlos les pagare Cinco mil Ryōs, pero si logran salvarme, pero no logran detener a ninguno de los sujetos que quieren intentar asesinarme antes de que la fiesta termine, ustedes dos _\- Señalando a Karin y Fuu. -_ se deberán quedar en mi mansión y además deberán de casarse conmigo.

 **Karin:** Y ustedes ¿qué piensan? de esto

 **Naruto:** No lo sé ustedes que dicen.

 **Fuu:** Pues por un lado necesitamos ese dinero

 **Naruto:** Pues la decisión es más suya que mía, chicas.

 **Karin:** Por mi acéptala.

 **Fuu:** Igual por mi parte, yo confió en que lo lograremos

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo aceptamos el trato. _\- Acercándose al Jefe del Clan Kuronuma para así poderse dar un apretón con las manos. -_ Si no le importa, podría prestarnos unas habitaciones en donde podamos quedarnos, para arreglarnos y preparar todo antes de que su fiesta comience.

Shiro solamente asintió y mando a llamar a una de sus sirvientas, la cual era realmente joven y poseía una piel blanca con unos ojos de color celestes, mientras que su cabello de color plateado el cual estaba recogido hacia atrás con la excepción de dos partes enfrente donde se encontraba trenzado en cada lado de su rostro, a la cual le dio la orden para que les preparara unos cuartos que tenían disponibles en la mansión.

 **Fuu:** ¿Creen que fue buena idea aceptar esto?

Fue el comentario de Fuu mientras caminaban a la habitación principal, tras haber sellado el trato y se sentaban en unos sillones a esperar a que les avisaran acerca de sus cuartos, mientras comenzaban a repasar lo que harían en lo que sería la fiesta la noche siguiente.

 **Naruto:** Y bien ¿cuál es el plan? _\- Pregunto Naruto, mientras que Karin y Fuu se volteaban a ver a Naruto. -_ ¿Qué me miran?

 **Fuu:** Pues tú al ser el que tiene más capacidad al haber sido miembro de ya sabes que, por lo que tu deberías tener una mejor idea para hacer el plan.

 **Karin:** Pues lo que dice Fuu en realidad es cierto, tú eres el más capacitado para esto.

 **Naruto:** Ok, ok, espérenme un momento déjenme pensar, después de todo tengo que planear algo aprueba de fallas. _\- Comenzando a caminar por la sala hasta que se detuvo y gritar con gran brusquedad. -_ Lo tengo.

 **Karin:** ¿Ya planeaste algo, bueno algo realmente bueno que nos pueda servir en verdad?

 **Naruto:** Ja ja ja, _\- Riendo con sarcasmo. -_ que chistosita Itoko. _\- Haciendo que tanto Karin como Fuu soltaban una leve risita. -_ Bien pues lo primero que haré es crear unos cuantos Kage Bunshin los cuales estarán bajo un Henge y en todo momento estarán cerca del Shiro-sama ya que gracias a mi sentidos más desarrollados podre buscarlos con mayor facilidad, mientras que Fuu y algunos Kage Bunshin de ella se quedaran ocultas y solamente se moverán si hay algún tipo de ataque, mientras que tu Karin ya que también puedes detectar los Chakras crearas algunos Kage Bunshin y buscaras dentro del perímetro del castillo, por si alguien se logra escabullirse dentro de la Mansion, ¿entendieron?

 **Karin y Fuu:** Hai.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que habían comenzado a esperar a que les avisaran hasta que apareció la misma sirvienta.

 **Sirvienta:** Disculpen las molestias pero ya tenemos lista la habitación que Kuronuma-sama ordeno para ustedes, espero y no les importe que sea solo una.

 **Karin:** No importa y muchas gracias hee.

 **Sirvienta:** Grayfia, mi nombre es Grayfia para servirles.

 **Naruto:** Mucho gusto Grayfia-san

Tras haber llegado a la recamara que les había prestado decidieron dejar sus cosas, no sin antes crear un par de Clones los cuales salieron de la habitación para así poder dar un reconocimiento por el perímetro, mientras que Naruto, Karin y Fuu decidieron sentarse en el suelo y comenzar a debatir mejor los detalles.

 **Times Skip**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas en donde tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu lograron obtener la información de reconocimiento de sus respectivos clones, la fiesta ya había comenzado, mucha gente la cual se veía de gran importancia se había reunido en lo que era el enorme patio de la Mansión bajo un cielo despejado completamente de nubes dejando a la vista una vista maravillosa de las estrellas y una enorme Luna Llena, donde Naruto junto con sus Clones se encontraban cercas de Shiro mientras se encontraban rondando por la fiesta atendiendo a todos a la vez que cada uno de ellos poseían diversos Henges, mientras que Fuu y un par de Clones se encontraban en diversas copas de varios árboles que se encontraba en el patio de la Mansión, mientras tanto Karin y un par de Clones se encontraban recorriendo los diversos pasillos de la Mansión, todo iba bien en la fiesta que había realizado Shiro, cuando de pronto dentro de la Mansion se comenzaron a escuchar diversas explosiones las cuales llamaron la atención de todos los invitados que se encontraban en la fiesta y aun mas la atención de Shiro, Naruto y Fuu, mientras veían como el personal dentro de la Mansión salía corriendo de ella, por lo que Naruto y Fuu junto con sus respectivos Clones dejaron sus lugares para agruparse y ponerse alerta, cuando en ese mismo instante al otro lado del patio lograron ver como diversos Bandidos aparecían por todo el lugar, mientras los invitados corrían de ellos.

 **Líder de los Bandidos:** Miren nada más que tenemos una gran fiesta a la que no nos invitaron que descorteses son.

 **Naruto:** Y tu quien rayos eres.

 **Líder de los Bandidos:** Jajajajajaja, que irresponsable de mi parte déjame presentarme, _\- Haciendo una reverencia hacia Naruto. -_ mi nombre es Tao el Huno y estos de aquí, _\- Señalando a todos los Bandidos y Ninjas que había. -_ son mis compañeros.

Tras decir esto último todos los Bandidos y Ninjas Renegados comenzaron a correr en dirección a la fiesta mientras comenzaban a destrozar todo, al igual que comenzaban a amenazar y robar a algunos invitados, hasta que Naruto y sus Clones comenzaron a detener a los Bandidos y Ninjas.

 **Naruto:** Alto, ahí todos ustedes no les permitiré que arruinen la fiesta.

 **Minutos Antes**

Poco antes de las explosiones dentro de la Mansión de Shiro, Karin junto con sus Clones se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de la Mansión, sin encontrar nada raro cuando de pronto diversos Bandidos, irrumpieron por las puertas y ventanas de la Mansión alarmando al personal cercano al ver como los Bandidos y Ninjas Renegados se abalanzaban en contra de ellos, mientras el personal salía corriendo del lugar, por lo que en ese mismo momento Karin junto a sus Clones dando así una lucha entre los Bandidos y Ninjas contra Karin y sus Clones en un combate con uso de diversas armas, hasta que alguno de los Ninja lanzaron algunos Kunai's con Kibaku Fuda (Sellos Explosivos) ocasionando que al enterrarse en el suelo o estar cerca de algunos Clones de Karin explotaran y ocasionaran diversas explosiones en la Mansión mientras que el personal salía de la Mansión, seguidos por Karin y los pocos Clones que quedaban

 **Actualidad**

Tanto Naruto, Karin y Fuu junto con algunos de sus respectivos Clones se encontraban enfrentando a los múltiples Bandidos y Ninjas Renegados, mientras que Tao se encontraba observando la lucha entre Naruto, Karin y Fuu con el restos de sus Clones contra todo sus súbditos que aún quedaban en pie en el patio donde de dicha Mansión, donde varios de sus hombres se encontraban muertos debido a Naruto y algunos solamente se encontraban en un estado de gran KO por parte de Karin como de Fuu las cuales aún seguían enfrentándose contra otros Bandidos y Ninjas Renegados, por lo que las cosas siguieron ahí por un rato hasta que Tao al ver la incompetencia de sus súbditos decidió tomar parte de la acción concentrando un poco de Chakra Raiton en las palmas de sus manos para que rápidamente realizara unos Sellos con las manos.

 **Tao:** Raiton: Amigumo (Elemento Rayo: Telaraña)

Colocando ambas manos en el suelo creando así una oleada de rayos que fueron tomando la forma de una telaraña eléctrica la cual electrifico a unos cuantos invitados, al mismo tiempo que ni le importo el haber electrificado a varios de sus subordinados a tal grado de acertar a su objetivo principal las cuales eran tanto Karin como Fuu el cual dicho acertó en ambas, fue en ese entonces que Naruto (Original) tras escuchar los gritos de dolor tanto de Karin como Fuu y de retirarse algunos de sus enemigos logro ver como ambas habían recibido dicho ataque Raiton por parte de Tao quien tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, por lo que Naruto tras la rabia que comenzaba a inundarle dio un gran grito de gran enojo al aire mientras comenzaba a expulsar un poco de Chakra Rojo expulsando por los aires a los Bandidos, Ninjas y Clones que se encontraban a su alrededor los cuales comenzaban a desaparecer, mientras que sus ojos comenzaran a transformarse a un color carmesí, mientras su pupila estaba entre si se cambiaba a una forma rasgada y su estado circular normal, para después salir corriendo hacia Tao que se disponía a rematar tanto a Karin como a Fuu con otro Jutsu abriéndose paso a gran velocidad entre todos los Bandidos y Ninjas que se le ponían en medio hiriéndolos de una manera despiadada causándoles la muerte a quien se atravesara por su camino aterrando a todo mundo al ver dicha masacre mientras, Tao ya había de acabado de realizar los Sellos y se disponía a dar el golpe final a Karin y Fuu pero fue interrumpido gracias a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ERES UN MALDITOOO. _\- Dándole un buen golpe el cual lo mando a volar hacia una de las paredes a gran velocidad. -_ NUNCA, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE, _\- Colocando con gran fuerza su pierna izquierda hacia adelante mientras la mantenía flexionada al igual que la derecha separándolas un poco entre si mientras la colocaba en paralelo a la izquierda, mientras que el brazo izquierdo lo colocaba flexionado y pegado a sus costillas con el puño completamente cerrado mientras que el derecho el cual se encontraba flexionado y su codo se encontraba pegado a sus costillas y su puño al igual que el de su otra mano se encontraba completamente cerrado mientras este se encontraba en la misma dirección en paralelo que su pierna izquierda. -_ Kurimuzonreiji (Ira Carmesí).

 **Tao:** Ja, pues entonces que esperas ven y enfréntame.

Tras lo dicho por Tao Naruto se lanzó directo en contra de Tao el cual a escasos centímetros de Naruto, Tao le lanzo un golpe con el puño cerrado de la mano derecha a Naruto, el cual desvió con el antebrazo de su brazo derecho y sujetaba el brazo de Tao con esa misma mano, para jalarlo hacia él y propinarle un gran golpe en la espalda con su codo izquierdo, para después tratar de asestar otro golpe con la otra mano pero Tao logro esquivarlo y ponerse rápidamente de pie, para lanzarse hacia Naruto mientras daba un giro y alzaba la pierna derecha para propinarle un gran golpe a Naruto, quien detuvo dicho golpe al colocar ambos brazos en forma de X y separarse levemente de Tao, para así darle una patada giratoria con la pierna izquierda, la cual Tao esquivo agachándose rápidamente para después acertar un par de golpes en Naruto, quien rápidamente se repuso y tomo a Tao del cuello de su Kimono de batalla, para así barrerlo y lanzarlo contra uno de los muros mientras Naruto lo seguía has que Tao choco contra el muro formando un gran cráter y propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que salpicara sangre en la pared y después le propinara un golpe con el puño izquierdo en el abdomen haciendo que Tao escupiera un poco de sangre, mientras Naruto se disponía a dar un nuevo golpe con su puño derecho, pero Tao lo sujeto de dicho brazo y lo azoto al lado suyo contra el muro, para así darle otro par de golpes a Naruto, quien rápidamente exploto en una nube de humo y Tao comenzara a buscarlo pero no pudo buscarlo por mucho tiempo ya que fue recibido por un golpe con la palma de la mano izquierda directamente en la mandíbula por parte de Naruto que apareció al lado derecho de este ocasionando que Tao escupiera un poco de sangre, mientras se reponía rápidamente al estar un poco lejos de Naruto, quien tras haber distanciado un poco a Tao de él procedió a tomar un poco de impulso al llevar tanto sus brazos y pierna derecha hacia atrás para luego dar un gran salto en dirección de Tao mientras giraba en su mismo eje dando algunas patadas giratorias con su pierna derecha las cuales Tao pudo cubrirse de algunas de ellas pero al final este cedió y recibió algunas cuantas de estas lanzándolo una cierta distancia de este golpeándolo contra algunas mesas, quedando a una cierta distancia entre ambos mientras que Naruto se había quedado inmóvil con la cabeza hacia abajo, Tao parecía estar realmente agotado por la falta de Chakra y energía que implementaba para soportar los golpes de Naruto, mientras que Naruto no parecía nada cansado, mientras se reincorporaba Tao logro dar una leve señal con una de sus manos a los restantes Bandidos y Ninjas Renegados dando la indicación de que todos atacaran a Naruto, lo que ocasiono gran asombro a todos incluyendo a Karin y Fuu al ver como Naruto no se movía de su lugar y permanecía con la mirada hacia abajo, mientras que a Tao y el resto de sus subordinados miraban con una gran sonrisa a Naruto ya que pensaban que se había vuelto loco, cuando a un velocidad sorprendente realizo unos Sellos con las manos.

 **Naruto:** Meiton: Sousa Fuda (Elemento Oscuridad: Manipulación de Chakra). _\- Pero tras decir esto Naruto rápidamente logro esquivar el ataque de uno de los Bandidos con una Katana con tan solo dar una media vuelta, mientras le daba una patada a otro de los Bandidos mandándolo a volar un poco lejos llevándose a algunos con él en su recorrido y luego comenzara a golpear a diversos Ninjas y Bandidos sin mucha fuerza, dejando impresionados a todos al ver que Naruto no los estaba derrotando solo los golpeaba una vez para después mandarlos a volar y seguía con los golpes, hasta que pudo abrirse camino entre ellos. -_ Ahora es tu turno Tao

Diciéndolo de una manera un poco siniestra mientras levantaba una de sus manos y chasqueaba sus dedos ocasionando que los Bandidos y Mercenarios caídos comenzaran a levantarse.

 **Bandido 1:** Ah, que me pasa.

 **Bandido 2:** Mi… mi… mi cuerpo se está moviendo por su cuenta.

Esto desconcertó a todos al escuchar lo que decían

 **Naruto:** Muy bien todos los que tengan Katanas o alguna espada o Tanto vengan y colóquense detrás de mí. _\- Diciendo esto aun con la mirada hacia abajo, mientras todos los Bandidos y Ninjas que portaban dichas armas comenzaran a caminar hacia Naruto mientras estos emitían gritos de miedo al saber porque sus cuerpos hacían lo que Naruto decía, hasta quedar detrás de ellos mientras todos se quedaban con una cara de gran asombro y Tao solo pensaba que era un tipo de revelación en contra de él o algo por el estilo. -_ Bien ahorra todos tomen sus armas y córtense el cuello lentamente.

Provocando que todos se alarmaran más al escuchar dicha orden por Naruto, mientras que a Tao se le formaba una sonrisa al escuchar la orden que les había dado.

 **Tao:** Jajajajajaja, en serio le harán caso a este mo… co… so

Fue lo que dijo Tao para luego ver como uno por uno de sus súbditos comenzaba a cortarse el cuello como había dicho Naruto aterrando más a todos incluyendo a Karin y Fuu la cuales hacían todo lo posible para estar conscientes y a la vez se podía apreciar en ellas que tenían una cara de asombro y terror al ver lo que ocurría, a la vez que Tao tenía una cara de gran sorpresa, mientras que Naruto no hacía nada, ni decía nada, mientras que todos se cortaban la garganta y comenzaban a lanzar chorros de sangre por su cuello.

 **Naruto:** Bien, ya que todos lo han hecho bien y ya no queda ninguno de estos bastardos y ya me harte de esto creo que lo mejor sería que terminara rápidamente con el resto. _\- Alarmando a el resto de los bandidos y Ninjas tras dichas palabras por Naruto. -_ Baku (Explosión) _\- Tras dicha palabra todos los Bandidos y Ninjas restantes comenzaron a gritar de dolor y a caer al suelo mientras gritaban asustando más a todos incluyendo a Tao, mientras veían como comenzaba a salirles sangre por los ojos y oídos para después estos simplemente comenzaran a explotar uno por uno aterrando a todos mientras algunos se desmallaban y Tao intentaba huir del lugar pero sus piernas no le respondían. -_ Bien ya me encargue de las basura ahora sigamos con lo realmente interesante y mi premio gordo. _\- Alzando su vista, mientras podían ver como sus dientes caninos habían crecido aún más de lo que eran, mientras que todo observaban como tanto su esclerótica y su iris de ambos ojos se habían vuelto de color negro, mientras que sus pupilas se habían vuelto de color blanco y de una forma rasgada. -_ Ahora sigues tu desgraciado _\- Fue en ese que Naruto transformo en sus manos en unas especies de garras, tras esta acción tanto Karin y Fuu intentaron llamar la atención de Naruto pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que ambas cayeron inconscientes, mientras Naruto se había lanzado en contra de Tao a una gran velocidad apareciendo frente a Tao quien se quedó realmente asombrado por la velocidad en que Naruto se había desplazado al igual que veía con terror como Naruto tenía sus garras encajadas en su abdomen, por lo que Tao al ver que Naruto no se movía decidió hacer unos Sellos con las manos, pero en ese mismo momento logro percatarse de que no podía mover el brazo además de ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo ocasionando que a Naruto se le formara una sonrisa macabra al ver como Tao se aterraba al ver como se asustaba al ver que no podía moverse mientras hacia el intento. -_ Ja, ni creas que te escaparas de esta tan fácil estúpido malnacido aun tienes que sufrir y mucho por lo que les hiciste a ellas dos, _\- Señalando a Karin y Fuu las cuales ambas se un poco lejos de donde estaban mientras se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. -_ por lo que simplemente y gracias a mi ataque te he inyectado paralizante el cual he recolectado durante un tiempo, pero como ellas son más importantes que tú y no se me ocurre alguna forma mejor que torturarte por mi parte creo que llamare a alguien para que él se divierta mucho contigo. _\- Dicho esto Naruto comenzó a realizar una rápida secuencia de Sellos con las manos. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte).

Tras terminar, rápidamente colocara su mano derecha en el suelo provocando así que en el suelo comenzaran a .formarse algunos Kanjis haciendo que estos fueran tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el suelo, el cual después de unos instantes el portal dejo de crecer y comenzó a abrirse y de este comenzara salir espíritu demacrado translúcido con un rostro demoníaco, además de tener una larga cabellera blanca de la cual sobresalen dos cuernos rojos, mientras que su piel era de color púrpura, además de que en su boca llevaba un Tantō, el cual era sujeto por diversos dientes oscuros y afilados, mientras se podía apreciar como su lengua la cual además de ser muy larga era de forma serpentina ya que podía dar diversas vueltas al manto de dicha arma en la boca, mientras dicho espectro poseía unas vestiduras blancas además de un conjunto de cuentas de oración en su mano izquierda.

 **Espectro:** Quien de ustedes mortales me ha llamado a este mundo.

Se pudo escuchar la voz de dicho espectro la cual se escuchaba realmente escalofriante para todo mundo.

 **Naruto:** Ese fui yo su Deidad Shinigami-sama. _\- Fue en ese entonces que Shinigami se giró hacia la persona que había dicho esas palabras por lo que al observarlo y percatarse de quien lo había llamado y a los pocos instantes de percatarse del enorme instinto asesino que emanaba de esa persona por lo que no tubo duda de quién era, pero al instante en que iba a contestarle a Naruto este lo interrumpe sin darle oportunidad a que hablara. -_ Disculpe por sus molestias pero le he traído una ofrenda a usted. _\- Señalando a Tao, mientras que este sentía un gran temor al ver dicho espectro casi frente a él al igual que a todos los que aún seguían consientes en dicho patio. -_ Este desgraciado de aquí, se atrevió a lastimar a mis dos compañeras, mis Clones se encuentran en estos momentos ayudándolas en lo que pueden, por lo que a él se lo dejo a su disposición.

El espectro solamente se le formo una sonrisa aún más macabra para luego dirigirse hacia Tao, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos mientras se reunía una especie de aura negra en estas y al despegarlas se podía apreciar como emergía lo que parecía ser una columna vertebral, pero para sorpresa de todos está al terminar de salir se mostró en que dicho objeto era una Oz realmente aterradora, ya que el mango de dicha Oz tenía la forma de una Columna Vertebral la cual estaba un poco curveada, mientras que en la punta de esta y donde comenzaba la hoja de dicha arma tenía la forma de un Cráneo, mientras que su filo parecía consistir en dos parte, primero el superior que tenía la de diversas y enormes vertebras, la cual estaban sujetando lo que parecía ser una hoja de obsidiana la cual tenía diversos picos de diferentes formas los cuales algunos de ellos eran completamente rectos y otros se encontraban un poco curvados os cuales podrían ocasionar un mayor desgarre en cualquiera que fuera su objetivo o víctima, mientas que todos se aterraran aún más al sentir el aire alrededor de ellos tan pesado al saber que frente a una Deidad en especial al Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte, y más aún al ver dicha arma que había invocado

 **Shinigami:** Muy bien vamos a ver qué tal esta esta alma. _\- Haciendo que la punta de su Oz comenzara a tocar su brazo izquierdo el cual comenzó a hacerse negro ante la vista de todos mientras despegaba poco a poco dicha arma del brazo, mientras que para la vista de Tao y Shinigami se podía ver como lo que parecía ser el alma, más específicamente la parte del brazo iba saliendo del cuerpo de Tao, quien tenía una cara de gran espanto pero sin poder emitir ningún tipo de grito debido al paralizante, el color negro del brazo siguió expandiéndose por todo este hasta llegar al hombro fue ahí que Shinigami se detuvo , mientras que con su mano libre la dirigía hacia la boca para así tomar el Tantō que se encontraba en su lengua serpentuosa y cortara dicho pedazo de alma y lo llevara hasta su boca para después comérselo. -_ Nada mal, por lo visto creo que me divertiré mucho contigo. _\- Y por último extendiera su brazo izquierdo con las cuentas y lograra susurrar algo en una lengua que nadie conocía mientras que Tao era succionado y sellado por completo en una de las cuentas la cual se volvió completamente obscura. -_ Muy bien si ya no hay nada más por hacer creo que me retirara ya que me divertiré mucho en mi reino con este infeliz.

Para así abrir un portal y retirarse del lugar levantara una de sus manos y comenzaran a hacerse diversos Kanjis en el aire formándose un circulo de color morado el cual abrió un portal por donde entro y desapareció, tras la partida de Shinigami todo mundo aún permanecían en un gran estado de Shock en el que se encontraban al igual que también todos comenzaron a tenerle un gran temor mientras a Naruto se dirigía a donde se encontraban Karin y Fuu, donde tras llegar decidió hacer un Sello con las manos para así poder hacer un par de Clones los cuales tomaron en sus brazos tanto a Karin y Fuu para después comenzaran a caminar en dirección hacia la Mansión mientras todos con un gran temor les abrían paso, hasta que Naruto pudo llegar frente a Shiro y con una voz realmente de ultratumba le dirigió la palabra.

 **Naruto:** Listo nuestra misión de protegerte esta noche ya está cumplida, mas aparte le ahorramos a Konoha tu problema con los mercenarios por lo que si no quieres perder tu pellejo ahorra mismo será mejor que aparte de los Ryōs que nos ibas a pagar nos des el dinero que iba a hacer para la misión que iba a realizar Konoha. _\- Shiro se había quedado estupefacto y lleno de terror al tener enfrente de si a Naruto. -_ Y si no es mucha molestia llevare a mis compañeras a nuestra habitación para que descansen por lo que no quiero que no nos molesten a menos que sea para algo realmente urgente.

Fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de redirigir su camino hacia dentro de la Mansión junto con sus Clones, mientras todo mundo se quedaba mirándolo con gran terror.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Apenas se encontraba amaneciendo al siguiente día, era muy temprano y por todo el pueblo ya se había esparcido lo sucedido en la Fiesta en la Mansión de Shiro. Dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraban Naruto, Karin y Fuu, Naruto no había podido dormir por toda la noche mientras se encontraba cuidando tanto de Karin como de Fuu, aunque un poco más a Karin que a Fuu ya que Karin a comparación de Fuu y de él, Karin no tenía a un compañero interno que la ayudara a sanar rápidamente sus heridas y lesiones. También durante todo este tiempo que Naruto se encontraba cuidándolas se había quedado pensando en lo que había ocurrido durante el enfrentamiento en la fiesta y el motivo por lo que tanto Karin y Fuu habían resultado heridas por lo que desde hace un par de horas antes del amanecer a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea pero para eso necesitaba consultarlo con ambas primeramente ya que las involucraba a ambas, un par de minutos después Naruto vio como tanto Karin y Fuu comenzaron a despertar.

 **Naruto:** Buenos días a ambas como se encuentran.

 **Fuu:** Haaa… que paso.

 **Karin:** Donde estamos.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupen ya me encargue de todos ellos y ahora nos encontramos en la Mansión, más específico en la habitación que nos prestaron. _\- Tanto Karin y Fuu tras recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior se quedaron con una cara de gran asombro al recordar lo hecho por Naruto por lo que ambas iban a preguntarle por lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando Naruto al ver ambas iban a comenzar con su interrogatorio hacia él decidió interrumpirlas. -_ Antes de que comenzamos con la plática de lo que hice respecto a lo de ayer, quisiera platicar con ustedes dos sobre algo que he estado pensando durante toda la noche acerca de lo que hemos vivido durante el poco tiempo que llevamos en nuestro viaje los tres juntos mientras me encontraba al lado de ambas durante toda la noche cuidándolas _\- Lo que ocasiono que las dos se sintieran felices al ver como Naruto había pasado la noche en vela cuidándolas, mientras que a Fuu se le formaba un leve sonrojo. -_ y es que durante el viaje habíamos tenido hasta ahora la suerte de realizar pequeñas misiones en las que solamente hemos hecho uso de algunos Jutsus sin haber matado a alguien, _\- Aquí fue cuando tanto Karin como Fuu se daban una idea a lo que trataba de explicar Naruto y solamente pusieron una pequeña cara de tristeza.-_ y es que incluso para cualquier Ninja el cual no importa si se trata de un experto en técnicas de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, el asesinar por primera vez a alguien en verdad puede ser realmente imposible o incluso puede llegar a ser realmente perturbador, pero en mi caso gracias a Susanoo-sama no fue así. _\- Quedándose en una pose de pensador. -_ Por lo que desde hace un rato me había quedado pensando y creo que encontré una forma para solucionar esto pero necesito que ustedes digan si están de acuerdo con ella.

Por lo que tanto Karin como Fuu se habían percatado de dichas palabras por lo que apenas le iban a preguntar algo cuando Naruto las limitó a responder para así poder pararse de donde se encontraba sentado y comenzó a hacer una secuencia de Sellos con las manos por lo que al reconocer dichos Sellos Karin y Fuu decidieron darle un poco de espacio a Naruto para que realizara dicha técnica.

 **Naruto:** Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte). _\- Haciendo que en el suelo comenzaran a formarse algunos Kanjis haciendo que estos fueran tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el suelo, tras lo cual después de unos instantes el portal dejo de crecer y comenzó a abrirse y de este comenzara salir un hombre quien portaba un Kimono Negro, con unos pliegues aún más oscuros, donde tras terminar de salir dicho portal se cerró, mientras que tanto Karin como Fuu estaban realmente sorprendidas al ver a dicho hombre, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a dicho hombre y lo saludaba cortésmente. -_ Buenos días Shinigami-sama.

 **Shinigami:** Buenos días Naruto, dime en que puedo ayudar puesto que me has invocado.

 **Naruto:** Bueno la verdad es que en esta ocasión necesito unos dos favores si es que se puede Shinigami-sama.

 **Shinigami:** Hare lo que pueda.

 **Naruto:** El primero es ver si pudieras ayudarme a contactar con Susanoo-sama y el segundo favor seria más específicamente con la ayuda de él.

 **Shinigami:** Ok, hare todo lo posible para ver si lo puedo traer e inclusive si puedo o no vendré para informarte que me dijo.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama se lo agradezco. _\- Shinigami comenzó a aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales estos fueron tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el aire para después comenzara a caminar hacia él y tras entrar este se cerrar, donde tras cerrarse tanto Karin como Fuu comenzaron a bombardear a Naruto con preguntas de sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer. -_ Tranquilas las dos en unos minutos sabrán el por qué quise que viniera

Provocando que tanto Karin como Fuu al saber quién era dicho hombre rápidamente se arrodillaran y aunque ambas sabían que Naruto podía invocar a dicha Deidad nunca habían estado frente a ella.

 **Shinigami:** Buenas tardes Naruto, dime en que puedo ayudar puesto que me has invocado para algo en vez de mandarme las cosas por el portal.

 **Naruto:** Bueno la verdad es que en esta ocasión necesito unos dos favores, el primero es ver si pudieras ayudarme a contactar con Susanoo-sama y el segundo favor es con ayuda de él.

 **Shinigami:** Ok, hare todo lo posible para ver si lo puedo traer e inclusive si puedo o no vendré para informarte que me dijo.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama se lo agradezco.

Shinigami comenzó a aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales estos fueron tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el aire para después comenzara a caminar hacia él y tras entrar este se cerrar, donde tras cerrarse el portal tanto Karin como Fuu nuevamente comenzaron a bombardear a Naruto con preguntas.

 **Time Skip**

Tras haber pasado unos minutos esperando a la espera de Shinigami nuevamente tanto Naruto como Karin y Fuu lograron observar cómo es que nuevamente comenzaba a aparecerse algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales estos fueron tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el aire el cual se abrió dejando ver nuevamente a Shinigami quien salía de este y detrás de este aparecía un hombre quien tenía una apariencia realmente seria junto con una armadura de Samurái.

 **Susanoo:** Hola Naruto, Shinigami me conto que tú me querías pedir un favor, por lo que dime cuál es ese favor que me quieres pedir.

 **Naruto:** Mucho gusto en verle de nuevo Susanoo-sama y antes que nada le agradezco que viniera ya que con respecto al favor que necesito pedirle es que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que si le pudiera dar el mismo regalo que me dio hace algún tiempo tanto a Karin como Fuu.

Sacando de onda a ambas Deidades al igual que a Karin y a Fuu tras escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

 **Susanoo:** Pero a cuál de los tres regalos te refieres Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Al último que me diste con el cual no me hace dudar a la hora de proteger a mis seres queridos. _\- Tanto Susanoo y Shinigami se sorprendieron al saber de qué se trataba. -_ Pero antes de que digas algo me gustaría explicar por qué te pido esta petición.

Con lo que Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que habían hecho tras el secuestro de Fuu en la aldea y así emprender su viaje de entrenamiento a Kumo, de la persecución de los Anbus de Raiz de Danzo, el ataque de los mercenarios en la aldea de Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales), y el motivo de la separación de los Clones que realizo Naruto, Karin y Fuu para así poder viajar por las Naciones Elementales mientras sus Clones entrenan sus habilidades y de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la misión que realizaron, mientras ambas Deidades prestaban atención a lo que les decía Naruto.

 **Susanoo:** Entiendo tu punto Naruto, por lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo mas aparte por lo que cuentas de todo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer y conociendo a los humanos, todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de ayer ya deben estar en boca de todo el pueblo además de haberles dado un nombre ridículo por lo que, lo mejor sería que cada quien aparte de la habilidad que me pides les de algo más con lo que hará que cada uno de ustedes se distingan de una manera diferente y única jejeje. _\- Dando una pequeña risa un poco macabra. -_ Karin-san, Fuu-san pudieran acercarse un poco ambas _\- Ambas mencionadas se acercaron rápidamente a la Deidad. -_ según por lo que me ha contado Naruto ustedes pasaron por un momento difícil, el cual hizo que ambas resultaran heridas por dicho momento, es por eso a ambas las hare una persona fría al momento de matar a alguien, pero no se preocupen esto no se volverá una doble personalidad o algo por el estilo, si no que será como en el caso de Naruto el cual solamente les daré para que durante una batalla en el momento que tengan que proteger a sus seres más preciados no duden con ellos, puesto como le dije a Naruto, sus enemigos no dudaran en hacerles daño a ustedes o a ellos. _\- Haciendo que tanto Karin y Fuu asintieran ante las palabras de Susanoo y se mostrara primeramente frente a Karin para luego colocar una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el corazón, mientras Karin solamente sentía recorrer una sensación fría por todo su cuerpo, mientras todos los demás observaban esto y tras terminar con Karin Susanoo se dirigió con Fuu y al igual que con Karin este colocara una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el corazón y al igual que Karin, Fuu sintiera recorrer una sensación fría por todo su cuerpo. -_ Bueno Karin y Fuu ya les di a ustedes dos el mismo regalo que le di a Naruto hace tiempo con un único cambio de que a ustedes les di una pequeña diferencia ya que como dije en estos momentos en el Pueblo ya se debió esparcir el rumor y no tardará en llegar a otras aldeas _\- Esto desconcertó un poco a Karin y Fuu y Naruto iba a reclamar de que a ellas les había dado un bonus extra que a él no en ese entonces cuando de pronto Susanoo lo llama. –_ por lo que para que sobresalgan les añadí ciertas características a esta personalidad fría, ahora Naruto si puedes venir un poco aquí también te daré una característica especial que te distinga. _\- Tras lo dicho Naruto rápidamente se acercó a Susanoo deteniéndose en frente de él y a los pocos instantes Susanoo solamente coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto la cual solo estuvo unos instantes en esta, para después quitarla y tomar nuevamente la palabra. -_ Muy bien les explicare rápidamente a los tres en qué consisten estas características, _\- Mientras se fijaba detenidamente en Naruto. -_ tu Naruto ya contabas con una personalidad fría desde hace tiempo a la que ya estabas acostumbrado, por lo que con lo ocurrido ayer y en tus misiones como Anbu por lo que solamente lo hice un poco más frio al punto que pudieras parecer un ser sin sentimientos el cual no muestre nada de piedad ante gente que no valga la pena ya que todos vieron que pudiste invocar a Shinigami y diste a conocer ese Jutsu. _\- Dejando en asombro a Naruto, para después girarse ante Karin. -_ a ti Karin te di la capacidad de ser completamente seria al momento de atacar de una manera realmente sigilosa desde las sombras y por ultimo _\- Girándose y fijándose detenidamente en Fuu. -_ en cuanto a ti Fuu se te podría decir que te di la capacidad más atemorizante de entre ustedes tres, ya que combine tu alegría con una forma fría en batalla de tal forma que cuando estés en una batalla lo hagas como si fuera de manera que te causara diversión, bueno esto es todo y como dije no se preocupen ustedes seguirán siendo los mismos no les pasara nada extraño.

 **(N.A. Algo como la personalidad dulce de Oriha de Triage X y un muy levísimo toque de Anko sin la tortura)**

 **Shinigami:** Por ultimo creo que ustedes necesitaran unas nuevas mascaras las cuales oculten sus identidades, pero a la vez puedan usar sus Técnicas sin problema. _\- Refiriéndose a las Técnicas que ocupaba un poco de ayuda de su boca por lo que simplemente levanto su mano para que las tres mascaras que se encontraban en una mesa flotaran y fueran hacia él y las cubriera en una aura oscura la cual impidió la visibilidad de estas tres hasta que todos se mostraron y vieron los enormes cambios que tenían las cuales ahora parecían más a un antifaz metálico, el de Naruto era de color Rojo con algunos detalles Dorados, mientras que en la parte de los orificios para poder ver poseían un vidrio realmente opaco y reflejante, el de Karin y Fuu eran iguales al de Naruto solamente que el de Karin era de color completamente Negro con algunos detalles Morados con unos vidrios de color Rojo al igual que también eran reflejantes, mientras los de Fuu eran completamente Blancos con algunos detalles Dorados con unos vidrios de color Dorado al igual que los otro par estos también eran reflejantes. -_ Y antes de que digan algo sobre los cristales, estos están diseñados para que reflejen lo que se encuentre frente a ustedes, pero ustedes desde la parte de atrás puedan ver sin ningún tipo de problema a los demás, pero ustedes se las tendrán que arreglar para así poder ocultar sus rasgos personales, _\- Refriéndose a las marcas de Naruto en su rostro, mientras les entregaba los nuevos antifaces a cada uno para después recibir las gracias por parte de los tres. -_ Muy bien Susanoo, creo que eso ha sido todo por lo que creo que sería mejor retirarnos antes de que pase algo más.

 **Susanoo:** Es cierto, será mejor irnos. _\- Shinigami comenzó a aparecer algunos Kanjis en el aire los cuales estos fueron tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el aire para después comenzara a caminar hacia él. -_ Buenos chicos nos vemos y cuídense.

 **Naruto:** Shinigami-sama _\- Llamando la atencion de dicha Deidad. -_ si no es mucha molestia y si usted nos lo permite me gustaría que el nombre del grupo sea Kokushibyō (Muertes Negras). _\- Haciendo que Shinigami se le formara una leve sonrisa y diera un leve asentimiento para después atravesar el portal junto a Susanoo. -_ Nos vemos y gracias por todo, también dales mis saludos de mi parte a los demás.

 **Karin:** Muchas gracias por el don que nos dio su Deidad Susanoo.

Haciendo una leve reverencia a Susanoo.

 **Fuu:** Si, muchas gracias por todo esto Susanoo-sama.

Haciendo también una leve reverencia a Susanoo, una vez que se habían ido ambas Deidades y como si fuera obra del destino habían llamado a la puerta.

 **Sirvienta:** Disculpen las molestias pero Kuronuma-sama desea verlos.

Fue en ese momento que se abrió la puerta frente a la sirvienta a la sirvienta haciéndola dar un leve brinco hacia atrás.

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Grayfia-san no le haremos nada y dígale a Kuronuma-san que en un rato vamos.

Dándole un leve beso en la parte trasera de su mano haciéndola sonrojar.

 **En la entrada de la Mansión**

Unos minutos después un grupo de Ninjas de Konoha los cuales estaban conformados por Mikoto Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake y Asuma Sarutobi llamaron a la puerta de la enorme Mansión, donde a los pocos minutos esta fue abierta por Grayfia.

 **Mikoto:** Venimos de Konoha para hablar con Shiro-sama y hacernos cargo de los Bandidos.

 **Grayfia:** Por favor síganme, _\- Dejando pasar a los de Konoha, mientras lo encaminaba hacia la habitación de Shiro. -_ es aquí _\- estando frente a dos puertas de madera y luego entraran a la habitación. -_ Kuronuma-san los Ninjas de Konoha han llegado.

 **Shiro:** Va, llegan tarde, _\- Haciendo que los Ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieran por lo dicho. -_ el día de ayer vinieron de la nada un trio los cuales se encargaron de todo por lo que sus servicios ya no serán requeridos, así que largo.

Tras la sorpresa de todos Grayfia los acompaño de nuevo a la entrada de la mansión donde nuevamente emprendieron su viaje hacia Konoha.

 **Time Skip.**

Un tiempo después Naruto, Karin y Fuu se encontraban frente a Shiro el cual aun y cuando no lo demostraba estaba un poco nervioso al estar frente a ellos.

 **Naruto:** Bien Shiro-sama ya cumplimos con nuestro trabajo así que será mejor que nos pague por ello más aparte al hacer el trabajo que los de Konoha iban a hacer será mejor que nos de ese dinero también.

Shiro antes de pronunciar alguna clase de palabra la cual estaba seguro de que tartamudearía al decir algo se armó de fuerzas para decir lo que les iba a decir.

 **Shiro:** Esta bien les pagare lo que desean, - Tomando una maletín el cual se los entrego y Naruto fue quien lo tomo para luego entregárselo a Karin. - pero antes de que se vallan les ofrezco un mejor trabajo.

 **Karin:** Y cuál sería ese trabajo.

Diciendo esto de una manera realmente seca mientras veía a Shiro con una gran seriedad, mientras que Grayfia comenzaba a acercarse a Shiro junto con una charola llena de bocadillos y algo de beber.

 **Shiro:** Esa sería la de que se quedaran aquí en mi mansión y fueran mis guardaespaldas personales y así obtuvieran todo lo que ustedes quisieran. _\- Alzando las manos a gran velocidad lo que ocasiono que tumbara la charola que traía Grayfia cayéndole todo encima de él. -_ INUTIL, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE Y POR ESTO SERAS CASTIGADA.

Alzándole la mano para golpearla, mientras que Grayfia solamente cerraba los ojos por un tiempo pero al ver que no llegaba dicho golpe decidió abrirlos sorprendiéndose realmente al ver como Naruto se encontraba sujetando con gran fuerza la muñeca de Shiro quien tenía una cara de gran dolor.

 **Naruto:** Tu que le haces algo más a Grayfia-san y te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

Esto provocó un leve sonrojo en Grayfia mientras que veía como Naruto la defendía y Shiro la seguía defendiendo.

 **Shiro:** MISERABLE SUELTAME, ME LASTIMAS, GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS. _\- Entrando un gran número de guardias a dicha habitación. -_ TODOS VALLAN Y ARRESTEN A ÉL Y SUS COMPAÑERAS Y EJECUTENLOS JUNTO CON ESTA ZORRA. _\- Señalando a Grayfia, mientras que el resto de los guardias aún se encontraban un poco temblorosos por dicha orden después de saber lo que les podría ocurrir a ellos si hacían enojar a Naruto. -_ VAMOS QUE ESPERAN HAGAN ALGO. _\- Naruto solamente se les quedo mirando ocasionando que estos dieran un paso hacia atrás para después voltear hacia Shiro quien rápidamente tomo y se ocultó tras Grayfia, mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Grayfia sujetándola con gran fuerza, mientras Naruto con una mano se dispuso a tomar el mango de su Katana, mientras que de su Porta Kunai's tomaba uno de estos. -_ SERA MEJOR QUE NO ME HAGAS NADA O ELLA SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS TAMBIEN.

Apretando con mayor fuerza el cuello de Grayfia, haciendo que Naruto se molestara más al ver la cobardía de Shiro por lo que rápidamente tomo arrojo el Kunai pasando por un lado de Shiro y en un instante Naruto apareciera detrás de Shiro, mientras que colocaba su Katana en el cuello de Shiro.

 **Naruto:** Sera mejor que la dejes ir maldito cobarde a menos de que quieras perder tu cabeza. _\- Por lo que Shiro simplemente soltó a Grayfia la cual se separó rápidamente de Shiro para después Karin y Fuu se colocaran frente a ella. -_ Ella ya no estará bajo tus servicios por lo que a menos que la dejes ir en este mismo instante de esta asquerosa mansión te rebanare el cuello.

 **Shiro:** Está… está bien… ella puede irse.

Naruto simplemente quito la Katana del cuello de Shiro para así retirarse junto con Grayfia, Karin y Fuu, mientras que Shiro caía aterrado de rodillas mientras que en la parte de su entrepierna de su Kimono comenzaba a verse cierta mancha dudosa.

Tras salir de la mansión, Naruto iba a comenzar a decirle algo a Grayfia, pero esta se lanzó hacia Naruto para así ocultar su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras que ya no pudo aguantar más por lo que simplemente comenzó a llorar por lo que los tres comenzaron a consolarla, hasta calmarla.

 **Naruto:** Grayfia-san ahorra que eres libre de este sin vergüenza tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

 **Grayfia:** Entonces yo deseo ir con ustedes. _\- Dejando en shock a todos por dichas palabras. -_ La verdad es que yo no tengo a donde ir ya que no cuento con nadie y no tengo familia por lo que más quieras déjame ir con ustedes.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, pero no podemos ya que nosotros estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento mientras recorremos las naciones y puede darse la casualidad que en alguna ocasión necesitáramos correr por lo que no podemos llevarte con nosotros. _\- Esto ocasiono que Grayfia se deprimiera al saber que otra vez iba a estar sola, mientras que Naruto tras rápidamente ocurrírsele una idea saco un pergamino de su bolsillo para así comenzar a escribir en este y al final hiciera un Sello con la mano para así crear un Kage Bunshin. -_ Muy bien Grayfia ya que no tienes a donde ir y si lo deseas mi Clon pudiera acompañarte a Konoha y que hablaras con la Hokage para ver si te da alojo con ayuda de esta carta que le acabo de hacer, solamente que cuando mi Clon este a cierta distancia de Konoha este se desvanecerá para que no llame alguna sospecha por lo que tendrás que pedir informes con los Ninjas de la entrada los cuales te recibirán con mucho gusto y te enseñaran el camino. _\- Grayfia simplemente se alegró para luego hacerle una reverencia y marcharse junto al Clon quien la cargo estilo nupcial y se fueron a una gran velocidad por parte del Clon, para después Naruto se girara y viera como Fuu lo miraba con una cara picara. -_ Y ahorra que es lo que te pasa Fuu-chan.

 **Fuu:** Nada solamente que por lo que veo ya atrapaste a otra en tus redes por lo que me imagino que es lo que dirán las demás cuando se enteren.

 **Naruto:** He… he… he… ya empezaras desde este momento con esto Fuu-chan, ellas no dirán nada acerca de Grayfia-san ya que no ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros.

 **Fuu:** Si tú lo dices.

 **Karin:** Y quien sabe con cuantas más suceda lo mismo durante nuestro viaje.

Diciéndolo con una sonrisa al final la cual hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera al ver como también se le unía Karin a Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Tú también Karin-chan

Para así ambas soltaran una carcajada mientras los tre nuevamente emprendían su viaje por las naciones elementales.

 **Tecnicas de mi propiedad usadas en este Cap.**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Kurimuzonreiji (Ira Carmesí):** Es un Taijutsu otorgado por Susanoo, el cual cuenta con dos fases de combate, el primero el cual solamente deja severamente dañado al oponente y el segundo el cual puede incluso a matar a alguien en un corto tiempo, pero con un gran riesgo para aquella persona la cual no este bien entrenada y utilice esta fase.

 **Dojutsu**

 **Meiton: Sousa Fuda (Elemento Oscuridad: Manipulación de Chakra):** Este es un Jutsu en el cual Naruto al golpear a alguien en cualquier parte de su cuerpo logra introducir una parte de su Chakra y mesclarse con el su oponente al grado de que puede manipularlo a su voluntad dañando las lineas de Chakra, Organos internos, Manipulacion de sus enemigos vivos a quienes se los implanto y hasta en dado caso de que puede hacer que se desplace a gran velocidad y hacer que este explote matando a sus enemigos.

Bueno con esto me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. y con respecto a las votaciones para el nombre para el Elemento del Clan Tojo las votaciones van de esta forma por lo que si no han votado aun pueden votar porque las votaciones se cerraran el siguiente Cap.

*Raienton (E. Llama Eléctrica) 2

*Purazuton (E. Plasma) 0

P.D. Por cierto si quieren darse una idea de como son los antifaces de Naruto, Karin y Fuu solo busquen el de Spectra Phantom de Bakugan New Vestroia solamente que en este si posee ambos orificios para los ojos y no solamente uno como en la serie y para los de Karin y Fuu son el mismo que posee Ace en Bakugan New Vestroia Cap. 8.

P.D.D Me siento muy feliz ya que con este Cap. fue de los que mas trabaje y es uno de los mas largo que tengo.


	24. 24- Un hermano en Cha no Kuni

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada pido una enorme disculpa ya que este domingo pasado iba a publicar este Cap. pero por cuestiones de salud las cuales toda mi familia incluyéndome anduvimos realmente enfermos desde el sábado y hasta apenas el martes nos recuperamos por lo que desde entonces he estado apurado un poco en terminar este Cap. tenia pensado en hacerlo mas largo pero por como dije anduve un poco enfermo y ya no pude hacer nada mas que algunas pequeñas cosas y algunos ajustes mas, por lo que pido una disculpa si es que se me paso por alto, sin mas demora aquí les dejo este nuevo Cap. que espero y lo disfruten, tambien por ultimo tengo 2 noticias una buen y una mala. La buena es que este Domingo pienso publicar otro Cap. a mas tardar el Lunes por la tarde si es que no lo logro terminar a tiempo y la mala es que este Lunes es mi regreso a la Universidad por lo que lo mas probable es que me vuelvan la temporada en que me tarde 2 Semanas en publicar los Cap. debido a mis deberes escolares.

También antes que nada me gustaría contestar algunos Reviews:

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te halla gustado el Cap. y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te gusto el Cap. lo de Grayfia fue algo que me surgió de la nada ya que para serte sincero no sabia que nombre y apariencia darle al principio, pero tras recordar como usaba a Kuroka y Koneko, pues pensé porque no tomar otro personaje de ahí prestado un poco, ademas de que en este Cap. se descubrirá que fue de ella aunque sera algo corto.

 **Flarius:** Es bueno saber que fue de tu agrado el Cap. pasado, con respecto a lo de Bakugan, la mascara de Naruto es como la de Spectra de Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, solamente que con los colores de Bakugan: New Vestroia.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te halla gustado y el gran susto que Naruto les hizo pasar a los aldeanos es una broma que estube pensando un buen rato, fue por eso que me tarde un poco con aquel Cap, tambien gracias por tu voto y con respecto a que si seria parecido a lo de Natsu Dragneel, no sabria decirte bien ya que no he visto tanto el manga como el anime de este Fic, la idea se me vino mas bien al ver nuevamente la pelea entre Zuko y Katara vs Azula.

 **Atila234:** Primeramente muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y descuida puede que me tarde un poco en publicar y a veces no logre terminar para la fecha acordada que seran cada 2 Semanas empesando desde este Lunes ya que este Domingo es probable que termine la otra parte de este Cap. ya que a partir de este Lunes regreso nuevamente a la Universidad y le dare en mi tiempo libre.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original

 **Cap. 24. Un hermano en Cha no Kuni**

Durante estos Tres meses que ya habían pasado desde que tanto Naruto, Karin como Fuu se habían ido de la aldea para así poder ir a entrenar a Kumogakure, o más específicamente en la Isla Tortuga o eso es lo que todo los que sabían respecto a esto era lo que creían, mientras que en Konoha había sido un gran cambio tras la construcción de los nuevos complejos para el Clan Tōjō el cual ya se había acoplado a dicha aldea eso incluyendo el que varios de sus miembros fueron nombrados como Jōnin y Chūnin mientras que los más pequeños comenzaron a asistir a la academia tal fue el caso de algunos como Koneko Tōjō, Himari Tōjō, Leonmitchelli Tōjō y Gaul Tōjō los cuales por curiosidad habían entrado al mismo salón de clases que los amigos de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, los cuales se lograron hacerse rápidamente grandes amigos aunque habiendo algunas fuertes rivalidades como en el caso de Kiba con Gaul, además del hecho de que tras la partida del trio todos los compañeros de la academia del trio seguían con sus arduos estudios y entrenamientos para no poder quedarse atrás de ellos.

También tras la llegada de Grayfia a Konoha la cual fue desde hace un par de semanas y haber hablado con Tsunade esta termino dándole asilo en su Mansión haciéndola feliz a Tsunade que casi le hacía un altar a Naruto por dicha recomendación.

 **Inicio Mini Flash Back**

Tanto el Clon que Naruto había hecho para que llevara a Grayfia a Konoha como Grayfia se encontraban corriendo en las cercanías de Konoha y es que desde la separación del Clon y Grayfia de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, este había tomado a Grayfia entre sus brazos cargándola en estilo nupcial mientras corría por todo el País del Fuego para llegar lo más rápidamente a Konoha y poder llegar a Konoha antes de que lograra desaparecer por la falta de Chakra deteniéndose solamente durante la noche o para comer algo, durante el recorrido a la aldea él Clon le conto un poco de la vida de él y sus compañeras en Konoha y el por qué habían decidido comenzar a hacer dicho viaje y le hizo prometer a Grayfia que no le contaría nada de esto a Tsunade a lo que Grayfia acepto por lo que también durante el recorrido y en las paradas repasando junto a Grayfia lo que le dirían a Tsunade acerca de cómo se conocieron, claro que dicha cosa no era verdad pero fue la idea más rápida que se le había ocurrido a Naruto en ese momento, una vez estando cerca de Konoha el Clon se despidió no sin antes despedirse de Grayfia donde después que el Clon se desvaneciera Grayfia emprendió marcha a la entrada de Konoha la cual se encontraba a la vista donde por esta vez y de puro milagro solamente Izumo se encontraba durmiendo aunque Kotetsu se podría ver que estaba moviendo los labios como si estuviera diciendo algunas cosas imperceptibles cuando de pronto Grayfia se acercó ocasionando que a Kotetsu al verla se le fuera su gran mal humor.

 **Grayfia:** Disculpe, me pudiera indicar el camino a la Torre Hokage.

Kotetsu solamente asintió para que simplemente creara un Kage Bunshin el cual dejo a cargo de vigilar, mientras que Kotetsu guiaba a Grayfia con Tsunade.

 **Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage**

Tsunade se encontraba lidiando contra el enemigo de cualquier Kage, mientras no pensaba en otra cosa, que no fuera la hora en que Shizune le traería la comida cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta de su oficina por lo que a Tsunade se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que era Shizune y traía la comida pero todo se arruino al ver a Kotetsu, pero se interesó un poco más al ver que venía acompañado con alguien quien parecía portar el uniforme de una sirvienta, por lo que tras haberla guiado Kotetsu decidió retirarse, mientras tenía una cara de intriga al mirar a Grayfia, para que una vez que Kotetsu salió Grayfia, simplemente hizo un reverencia y se presentó a Tsunade.

 **Grayfia:** Muy buenas tardes tenga usted Tsunade-sama, mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge y he venido para pedir asilo aquí en Konoha.

Mientras se acercaba un poco a Tsunade la cual la miraba con un poco de intriga, mientras de entre una de sus bolsas sacaba lo que parecía ser un pergamino de entre sus ropas el cual era el que Naruto le había entregado a ella, para después volverse a alejar un poco de Tsunade mientras esta lo comenzaba a abrir y sorprenderse un poco al reconocer dicha letra por lo que simplemente comenzó a leerlo rápidamente el cual mientras más leía este contaba cómo fue que tras una ligera ida él junto con Karin, Fuu, Killer B y Yugito por víveres para seguir con su entrenamiento se encontró con Grayfia y como era maltratada por lo que decidió llegar a un negocio con su dueño para que la liberara, mientras tanto Tsunade tras confirmar lo sucedido con Grayfia y lo escrito en el pergamino decidió aceptar a Grayfia en la aldea cosa que tras escuchar dicha conversación Tsunade decidió aceptarla en la aldea

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien Grayfia-san no veo ningún problema en que te quedes en la aldea por lo que se te otorgara un hogar temporal para que puedas quedarte un tiempo mientras algún otro lugar donde quedarte al igual que se te daré una pensión cada mes durante un tiempo en lo que logras encontrar algún trabajo.

Grayfia solamente se inclinó y dio las gracias a Tsunade por todo mientras que Tsunade comenzó a buscar algunas cosas en su escritorio cuando a los pocos instantes la puerta se abrió mientras que Shizune entraba por está cargando algunos documentos.

 **Shizune:** Tsunade-sama aquí le traigo estos documentos que debe revisar.

Tsunade solo dio un suspiro de resignación mientras veía como Shizune colocaba los papeles en el escritorio, mientras que su estómago comenzó a pedirle alimento.

 **Tsunade:** Muchas gracias Shizune y dime Shizune también trajiste la comida.

 **Shizune:** Tsunade-sama esto en verdad es una calamidad no puedo hacer todo a la vez o le ayudo como su asistente o me encargo su hogar, está bien que se usar el Kage Bunshin pero no tengo tantas reservas como para poder soportarlo todo el día y Jiraiya-sama no se digna en ayudarme con las cosas del hogar.

Tsunade solo puso una cara de depresión mientras azotaba su cabeza contra el escritorio, ya que era cierto Shizune no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez y Jiraiya no era muy bueno con la cocina, además de que por lo regular casi siempre se encontraba haciendo sus famosas investigaciones cuando escucho como alguien la llamaba.

 **Grayfia:** Tsunade-sama si me lo permite, sé que acabo de llegar a la aldea y no me conoce pero como un favor a Naruto-sama estaría dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera si usted me lo permite.

Ocasionando que a Tsunade se le formaran estrellas en los ojos al escuchar lo que Grayfia le había dicho, por lo que no importando que tumbara los papeles sobre el escritorio salto sobre este y tomo de las manos sobre Grayfia.

 **Tsunade:** En verdad lo harías.

Grayfia solamente asintió ante lo dicho por Tsunade, mientras que a Shizune daba un respiro al saber que iba a tener un poco de ayuda en la casa cosa que aun y cuando iba a esta Grayfia ella también planeaba ayudar un poco en lo que fuera.

 **Grayfia:** Así es Tsunade-sama, además esto es como agradecimiento a Naruto-sama por su ayuda hacia mí.

Tsunade tras escuchar esas palabras por parte de Grayfia solamente se le ocurrió en bendecir a Naruto cuando este regresara a la aldea por haber enviado a Grayfia a la aldea ya que la mayoría de sus problemas con las labores domésticas serian resueltos con la ayuda de Grayfia.

 **Fin Mini Flash Back**

Por lo que tras estos acontecimientos Grayfia se quedó a vivir en la Mansión de Tsunade para así poder ayudarle con los deberes de la casa a Tsunade mientras que a la vez iba conociendo mejor a Shizune y Konan dado que eran las más cercanas a ellas, también Tsunade le había advertido de las mañas de Jiraiya y de que era libre de implementar las medidas necesarias contra él si era necesario y Grayfia solamente asentía ante dicha cosa, por lo que cuando una vez Jiraiya quiso espiar a Grayfia mientras cocinaba esta simplemente le lanzo un par de Cuchillos de cocina los cuales pasaron muy cerca de la hombría y rostro de Jiraiya a tal grado que solamente el cuchillo que iba dirigido a su hombría solamente logro rasgar sus dichos pantalones de dicho lugar ocasionando que Jiraiya saliera de la cocina mientras dejaba una estela de humo y Grayfia seguía con lo suyo.

 **Mientras tanto con el resto de los compañeros de Naruto en Konoha**

 **Con Sakura**

Durante este tiempo Sakura decidió estudiar algo de Iryō Ninjutsu bajo las enseñanzas de Tsunade después de rogarle demasiado, aun y cuando tenía poco de haber comenzado a comparación de sus dos compañeras en la actualidad las cuales solamente eran tanto Ino como Hinata ya tenían un gran progreso ya que al ser un ratón de biblioteca como decían sus compañeros de la academia devoraba libro tras libro, pergamino tras pergamino cosa que asombro a Tsunade al ver como Sakura escalaba los escalones a gran velocidad, pensando que por fin se le había acabado esa faceta de Fangirl, pero en realidad esto solo lo hacía para así poder impresionar y curar a Sasuke cuando fuera necesario y así este se fijara en ella.

 **Con Sasuke**

Sasuke como siempre él poseía un carácter serio y seco ante su Clan y el resto de la aldea y como era costumbre ya para todos el verlo correr tras salir de las clases de la academia para así dirigirse con a gran velocidad rumbo hacia los complejos del Clan Uchiha, aunque si lo hacemos un poco más específico este iba a su hogar con gran rapidez para así poder seguir con su entrenamiento en las técnicas Katon de su Clan, mas aparte del entrenamiento que recibía por parte de Itachi siempre y cuando este no se encontrara en alguna misión Anbu e inclusive Sasuke poco antes de que Grayfia llegara a Konoha le había pedido a Itachi que lo instruyera en un nuevo entrenamiento el cual él se encontraba capacitado y es que desde hace un tiempo y tras ver a Itachi entrenar Kenjutsu, Sasuke decidió pedirle que lo entrenara a él también en Kenjutsu y es que para ojos de Sasuke el que Itachi formara parte del escuadrón Anbu podría aprender mucho de este al saber de Kenjutsu que Mikoto quien al ver que Sasuke se estaba interesando en el Kenjutsu de Itachi le había propuesto a enseñarle cosa que Sasuke simplemente negó.

 **Con Sasuki**

Sasuki tras saber de la marcha de Naruto y de cómo Sasuke a los pocos días había comenzado a entrenar por su cuenta y en ocasiones junto a Itashi, por lo que ella también había decidió a ponerse entrenar, pero al ver que Itachi se encontraba ocupado entre sus misiones Anbus y entrenando junto a Sasuke, Sasuki decidió pedirle ayuda a Mikoto la cual rápidamente acepto y durante este tiempo Sasuki había mejorado bastante gracias a su Madre, unos pocos días después de que Sasuke había comenzado con su entrenamiento con Itachi de Kenjutsu, Sasuki decidió y ver saber cómo Mikoto se especializaba en el Kenjutsu pero a diferencia de solamente usar una Espada o Katana, Mikoto se especializaba en el uso de Espadas, mas especifico el uso de dos Kodachis por lo que Sasuki le había pedido que le entrenara a ella, además de vez en cuando Sasuki también les pedía algunos consejos tanto a Itachi como a Shisui, un tiempo después y tras la llegada del Clan Tōjō a la aldea ella se hizo amiga de algunas miembros del Clan como lo eran Koneko Tōjō, Himari Tōjō y Leonmitchelli Tōjō con las cuales y a pesar de sus diversas personalidades se llevaban muy bien.

 **Con Sai**

Sai al no contar con nadie ya que era huérfano decidió ir con el ex-Hokage para pedirle ayuda para especificarse en algún tipo de Jutsus cosa que el Hokage no sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó cómo una vez encontró a Sai cerca del monte Hokage dibujando el paisaje que había frente a este y fue en ese mismo momento en que se había asombrado con las habilidades que poseía Sai con el dibujo, por lo que tras haber recordado ese momento Hiruzen recordó un antiguo pergamino que encontró en su juventud durante una de sus misiones y que nadie de su familia había podido realizar dichos Jutsus ya que cumplían varios requisitos entre los cuales eran el poder controlar sus emociones y el de tener una mano rápida y habilidosa al momento de realizar el dibujo, por lo que Hiruzen decidió ir a lo que era la biblioteca de su familia mientras Sai esperaba en la Sala, unos minutos después Hiruzen regreso junto a Sai con lo que parecía ser un antiguo pergamino.

 **Hiruzen:** Sai este pergamino lo encontré en mi juventud y ha permanecido en mi familia todo este tiempo, pero hasta la fecha nadie ha podido realizar ninguno de los Jutsu, ni siquiera yo. _\- Dando un suspiro mientras esto alarmo un poco a Sai al saber que ni siquiera Hiruzen o mejor conocido como Shinobi no Kami no había podido dominar esos Jutsus, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Hiruzen nuevamente. -_ Pero como dije hace unos momentos estos Jutsus nadie de mi familia incluyéndome a mí, no hemos podido hacerlos debido a que necesitan una mano muy habilidosa y rápida en el arte del Dibujo y por lo que vi hace tiempo tu eres muy bueno con los dibujos solamente tendrías que practicarlos y mejorar tu velocidad al hacerlos. - _Esto sorprendió aún más a Sai al saber que el ex-Hokage lo alagaba con ese cumplido acerca de sus dibujos. -_ además para poder dominarlo a la perfección deberás de tener un buen control de tus emociones al momento de estar en un combate, por lo que si gustas te pudiera presentar a uno de los Anbus que le tengo toda mi confianza para que te ayude con a entrenar el control de tus emociones.

Entregándole el pergamino el cual Sai con mucho gusto lo acepto y le dio las gracias dándole una reverencia a Hiruzen, por lo que desde ese entonces Sai se encontraba practicando en sus tiempos libres dichas técnicas.

 **Con Hinata**

Hinata desde la ida de Naruto la cual le ocasiono un poco de tristeza al principio, pero se repuso a los pocos días tras proponerse hacerse aún más fuerte para así apoyar en lo que fuera a Naruto en un futuro, por lo que durante todo este tiempo se dedicaba a mejorar su estilo de Jūken adaptándolo a su gran flexibilidad ya que a comparación de los demás miembros del Clan el Jūken cual sus movimientos eran realmente rígido, además durante este tiempo cada vez mejoraba su Iryō Ninjutsu bajo las enseñanzas de Tsunade la cual miraba asombrada con asombro los avances de Hinata y todo gracias al Byakugan que poseía Hinata, además de que también tuvo un gran avance con sus Chakras Elementales, los cuales practicaba a escondidas de Hiashi ya que según las tradiciones y pensamientos del Clan de los Hyūgas ya que solamente se regían por su Taijutsu el cual lo creían superior a cualquier otro junto con la ayuda de su preciado Dojutsu por lo que el usar dichos Jutsus los veían de una manera inaceptable cosa que Hinata no estaba del todo de acuerdo ya que ella logro como dicho pensamiento se encontraba en cierta parte erróneo por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña variante de su estilo con ayuda de algunos Jutsus Elementales y en un futuro demostrárselos a todo el Clan y vieran el error que había en sus pensamientos, durante los diversos enfrentamientos que Hiashi hacia entre Hinata y Hanabi cada vez estaba más convencido en nombrar a Hanabi como sucesora ya que según los progresos que veía en su hija menor era superior a su otra hija por lo que según Hiashi y los ancianos, Hinata se estaba volviendo una vergüenza para el Clan.

Además de que tras la llegada del Clan Tōjō a la aldea Hinata se hizo amiga de algunas miembros del Clan que habían ingresado a su salo de Clases los cuales eran Koneko Tōjō, Himari Tōjō y Leonmitchelli Tōjō y su hermano Gaul con los cuales y a pesar de sus diversas personalidades se llevaban muy bien y al igual que en algunas ocasiones Gaul se le insinuaba un poco a Hinata pero era hecho a un lado por Kiba para así comenzar una pelea entre ambos o si no también era echado a un lado a causa de su hermana al recordarle que ella no lo deseaba y ya estaba comprometida con Naruto.

 **Con Kiba**

Kiba se dedicaba a entrenar junto con la ayuda de su madre aunque la mayor parte de su tiempo se la había pasado holgazaneando y fanfarroneando acerca de diversas cosas de que era un Alfa el cual era superior a varios además de diversas insinuaciones hacia Hinata para que ella lograra andar con él pero esta simplemente lo rechazaba y cuando no podía las demás de sus futuras hermanas y amigas le ayudaban un poco, con la llegada del Clan Tōjō a la aldea Kiba se había hecho de gran rival con Gaul Tōjō a tal grado que no se podían tolerar el uno al otro y siempre se venían peleando de todo hasta cuando uno se le insinuaba a Hinata el otro lo echaba a un lado comenzando sus peleas, mientras que todos se preguntaban si en algún momento de sus vidas pasadas ambos habían sido gemelos ya que sus actitudes eran idénticas salvo por el simple hecho de que Gaul sabia controlarse un poco más que Kiba

 **Con Shino y Torune**

Tanto Shino como Torune ambos se habían dedicado a entrenar juntos entre sí y con la ayuda de Shibi Aburame el padre de Shino, mientras que al mismo tiempo cada uno se dedicaban a criar a sus respectivos insectos.

 **Con Ino**

Ino se había dedicado a entrenar junto a su padre tanto en lo que eran los Jutsus de su Clan al igual que algunas técnicas de interrogación básica, además de que también cada vez mejoraba su Iryō Ninjutsu bajo las enseñanzas de Tsunade junto con Hinata y sus avances al momento de entrenar sus Chakras Elementales, mientras que Tsunade se quedaba mirando con gran asombro a Ino al ver talento que tenía Ino al ver algunos de los Venenos, Somníferos y Paralizantes que había logrado desarrollar gracias a sus diversos conocimientos de botánica.

 **Con Shikamaru**

Shikamaru a vista de todos casi no lo veían entrenar y solo lo veían recostado en el pasto viendo las nubes o dormido, pero lo que no sabían es que siempre cuando este se encontraba dormido en realidad se encontraba practicando e ideando algunas ideas para diversos Jutsus con ayuda de su sombra.

 **Con Chōji**

Chōji al igual que con Shikamaru nunca lo veían entrenar y siempre lo veían comer pensando que nunca dejaba de comer y según sus amigos parecía como si Chōji hubiera comenzado a comer el doble de lo que ya comía

 **Con Akari**

Akari ella había decidió pedirle ayuda a Kuroma en sus tiempos libres para que la ayude a entrenar y ampliar sus reservas de Chakra para que en alguna emergencia sea digna de portar la Espada Dragón con los diversos orbes, incluyendo los dos que había creado Naruto y les había obsequiado pero con la condición de que estos solamente serían para una emergencia de vida o muerte ya que aun y cuando se lograban estar estables aún no se conocían los efecto que podían tener en alguien que no hubiera tenido contacto con ese tipo de poder antes, además de pedirle que la entrenara en el arte del Kenjutsu.

 **Con Tenten**

Tenten quien desde que había sabido quienes fueron sus padres se había mudado a su antiguo hogar donde era muy feliz al saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, ella se encontraba cursando el último año en la academia se había hecho muy buenas amigas de las prometidas y amigas de Naruto por lo que algunas veces se dedicaba a salir con ellas, además de que en algunas ocasiones además de practicar con sus propias Técnicas ella se daba un tiempo para así poder entrenar con las dos armas que le había dejado su padre las cuales había quedado realmente emocionada al ver que eran un conjunto de armas muy comunes entre los Samurái mejor conocidas como Daishō las cuales eran una Katana y una Wakizashi la cual esta última siempre traía a la vista consigo, al ser un arma pequeña.

 **Con Yakumo**

Desde la marcha de Naruto, Karin y Fuu hacia su entrenamiento en Kumo, Yakumo durante este tiempo se ha dedicado a entrenar junto con Kurenai la cual había sido asignada por Hiruzen antes de cederle el puesto de Hokage a Tsunade, Kurenai al ver que Yakumo no podría ser una Kunoichi insistió en que Yakumo se diera por vencida, cosa que Yakumo se negó a hacer dicha acción.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Era un día normal en el que Kurenai se encontraba entrenando a Yakumo, hasta que vio cómo se encontraba realmente agotada por lo que decidió terminar con el entrenamiento.

 **Kurenai:** Yakumo, por lo que he visto a lo largo de tu entrenamiento, me temo decirte que lo mejor para ti sería mejor que dejaras esto de ser una Kunoichi.

Pero antes de que Kurenai pudiera decir algo más Yakumo decidió interrumpirla.

 **Yakumo:** Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, pero mi sueño es ser una Kunoichi y ya sé que, aunque nací con un cuerpo débil, yo deseo convertirme en una verdadera Kunoichi, así como aquel chico quien no es capaz de realizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu y solo puede realizar Taijutsu, por lo que sé que yo me puedo convertir en una verdadera Kunoichi sin tener ningún tipo de habilidad en el Ninjutsu o Taijutsu por lo que solamente me concentrare en el Genjutsu.

Kurenai al ver dicha determinación por parte de Yakumo quedo realmente sorprendida, por lo que decidió apoyarla.

 **Kurenai:** Entiendo, entonces tendrás que esforzarte más si deseas convertirte en una Kunoichi.

 **Yakumo:** Hai, Kurenai-sensei.

 ***Kurenai:** Creo que tendré que hablar con Tsunade-sama para ver si pudiera ayudar un poco a Yakumo para que pueda fortalecer un poco más su cuerpo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Kurenai tras ver el desempeño por parte de Yakumo decidió seguir entrenándola para que pudiera mejorar con su manejo de Genjutsu hasta el punto en que en un futuro pudiera mejorar su Genjutsu incluyendo el poder controlar mejor su Kekkei Genkai

 **Con los Clones**

En Kumo o más bien en la Isla Tortuga tanto los Clones de Naruto como Fuu aún se encontraban entrenando dentro del Templo bajo la mirada de Killer B y Yugito, mientras que tanto Omoi, Karui y Samui se encontraban entrenando al igual que Karin quien solamente se dedicaba a mostrar lo básico que sabia y a la vez se sorprendía tratando de disimular todo lo que su yo Original hacia durante sus viajes, a tal grado que cuando vio la técnica realizada por Naruto en contra de los subordinados de Tao por lo que dio un gran grito de asombro y un poco de terror, lo que llamo la atención de los tres pero decidió inventarles algo falso y que se la creyeran para no levantar sospechas, por lo que simplemente les comento que había visto un insecto realmente espantoso y aterrador lo cual el trio no objetaron nada y ayudaron a que se levantara del suelo ya que ellos mismos sabían a qué tipos de criaturas podían encontrar en ese lugar ya que ellos mismos habían visto diversas criaturas y la mayoría de ellas aun no las conocían.

 **Con Naruto, Karin y Fuu**

Después de su encuentro con Tao en la Mansión de Shiro en el País del Fuego y de los regalos que le habían dado tanto Susanoo como Shinigami a Naruto, Karin y Fuu ya había transcurrido poco más de otro mes en donde el trio había comenzado a hacer trabajos como mercenarios los cuales solamente hacían trabajos para el mejor postor y para las personas que necesitaran de sus ayudas aun y cuando estos no fueran personas con dinero ya que siempre se dedicaban el hacer el bien y nunca el mal, ante la mirada de todos los aldeanos de las diversas aldeas por las que pasaban se les hacían sumamente poderosos y temibles por lo que comenzaron a esparcir rumores por todos los lugares por donde pasaban de un trio de mercenarios el cual se hacían llamar Kokushibyō.

Era un nuevo día para el trío Cha no Kuni (País del Té) al cual habían llegado desde hace un par de días y como siempre era el caso los tres se encontraban portando sus capuchas impidiendo mostrar sus rostros y sus antifaces, mientras se encontraba descansando en una de las tantas casas de té que hay en el País, dentro de esta los tres estaban disfrutando de sus comidas, Naruto disfrutaba de su Oshiruko, mientras que Karin disfrutaba de unas Bolas de Arroz y Fuu se encontraba degustando algunos Dangos

 **(N.A. Oshiruko: Sopa dulce de judías rojas con trozos de pastel de arroz)**

Mientras tanto Naruto como Karin se dedicaban a pensar sobre lo dicho por Shinigami cuando les entrego las máscaras para ocultar dichas identidades, pero ellos serían los responsables de ocultar dichos rasgos personales que en el caso de Naruto eran los más prioritarios a ocultar por lo que no eran ocultos por dicha mascara, no fue cuando ambos recordaban lo dicho tanto por Kurama como por Chōmei durante su recorrido por el límite entre el País del Fuego y el País del Té.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 **Naruto:** Karin y Fuu ya se encontraban cerca de los límites de entre el País del Té y el País del Fuego, cuando de pronto Kurama decidió interrumpir el viaje.

 **Kurama:** Oye Naruto

 **Naruto:** Sí que es lo que quieres Kurama, hace tiempo que no hablabas, ya pensaba que te habías ido con mi Clon jajajajajaja.

 **Kurama:** Jajaja, _\- Riendo con sarcasmo. -_ oye he estado pensando con eso que dijo Shinigami de que ustedes deberán ocultar sus identidades y por cómo sé que es mi hermano Chōmei creo que él debe estar pensando en lo mismo por lo que si pudieras me gustaría que le dijeras a la mocosa que cree un Clon de sombra para que así Chōmei pueda tomar control de este al igual que tú para que yo pueda tomar posesión de este por unos momentos para que podamos explicar unos puntos y una idea que he tenido rondando por la mente.

 **Naruto:** Tu una idea valla, creo que va a nevar.

Alterando un poco el carácter de Kurama tras oír dicho comentario

 **Kurama:** Sera mejor que te calles porque si no te meto una Bijudama por el culo.

Naruto ya no dijo nada y desapareció de su paisaje mental para después simplemente viera a ambas y las detuviera de sus caminares.

 **Naruto:** Hey chicas. _\- Volteando ambas hacia Naruto. -_ Kurama me hablo hace poco y me pidió que le dijera a Fuu que si podía hacer un Kage Bunshin para que Chōmei pudiera controlarlo ya que quiere platicar algo con él y con nosotros.

Tanto Naruto como Fuu comenzaron a hacer un Sello con las manos y crear así un Clon los cuales a los pocos instantes comenzaron a cambiar los rasgos visibles, en el Clon de Fuu solamente se notó como los Caninos crecieron un poco, mientras que en Naruto se apreciaba más cosas como el crecimiento de las uñas formando así unas garras, sus Caninos se alargaran más que los de Fuu y las marcas en la cara se hicieran más visibles, mientras que debajo de las máscaras los ojos de ambos habían cambiado pero no era visibles debido a las máscaras, en Fuu (Chōmei) todo el ojo se había vuelto completamente Naranja, mientras que en Naruto (Kurama) la Iris se volvía Roja y la Pupila Rasgada.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Hola a todos _\- Y también a ti Chōmei. -_ aunque sea de esta forma y no como debería de ser.

 **Fuu (Chōmei):** Igualmente hola a todos _\- Haciendo una reverencia ante todos. -_ y también es un gusto verte Kurama.

 **Naruto:** Oye Kurama se y dinos que es lo que nos querías decir que no me lo pudiste haberme dicho a mí y luego yo se los hubiera contado a los demás.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Valla sí que eres alguien irrespetuoso con tus mayores, ya ni puedo platicar un rato con mi hermano.

 **Naruto:** Irrespetuoso yo, ya verás bola de pelos cuando te ponga las manos encima.

Haciendo que tanto Naruto como Naruto (Kurama) se acercaran con una cara de pocos amigos ambos, para que en ese momento fueran detenidos por Fuu y Fuu (Chōmei) respectivamente.

 **Fuu (Chōmei):** Kurama será mejor que detengas esto y comencemos hablar de lo que parece hemos tenido la misma idea los dos.

Provocando que Naruto (Kurama) se calmara un poco ante el comentario de Fuu (Chōmei) y se tranquilizara un poco, mientras que Karin le daba un gran golpe a Naruto para que él se tranquilizara.

 ***Kurama:** Por lo que veo creo que el carácter de todas las Uzumakis es iguales para todas ellas.

Tras unos minutos más en los que Naruto logro recuperar la conciencia a causa del golpe de Karin, Kurama comenzó a platicar con ellos.

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Muy bien escuchen la razón por la que le pedí al mocoso este que nos llamaran a mí y a Chōmei fue porque como mis sospechas eran ciertas tenemos que idear una idea con la cual podamos ocultar sus rasgos físicos como lo había aconsejado Shinigami-sama sin que sepan el resto de los humanos que lo están haciendo.

 **Fuu:** Hablas de un Henge.

 **Fuu (Chōmei):** En parte si pero se tendría que desarrollar algo con lo que pudieran ocultar bien sus rasgos sin que puedan ser descubiertos, por lo que tendrían que implementar algo para que no los descubran.

 **Karin:** Se refieren a algo como a un especie de Sello.

Ocasionando que tanto Naruto como Fuu se sorprendieran y voltearan a ver a Karin mientras que a Naruto (Kurama) sonriera ante dicha respuesta.

 **Fuu (Chōmei):** En efecto, si ustedes lograran crear un Sello el cual pueda cambiar la firma de sus Chakras y su Henge sea lo suficientemente real todo estaría en orden

 **Naruto (Kurama):** Pero deben recordar muy bien que cualquier Sello que hagan e implanten en ustedes debe ser par, para que no afecte el Sello que ustedes dos ya poseen _\- Señalando a Naruto y Fuu.-_ porque si no lo hacen pueden llegar a afrontar las consecuencias de que nuestro Sello se desestabilice y pase algo similar como le ocurrió a la mocosa en la aldea.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Fue en ese momento que mientras disfrutaban de su comida un joven se tropezó con Naruto cayendo encima de él.

 **Joven:** Perdón, lo siento no fue mi intención.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, los accidentes suceden.

Para así después levantarse de Naruto.

 **Joven:** En verdad lo siento no sé qué paso mi nombre es Morino Idate, nos vemos luego.

Para así irse del lugar mientras que Naruto solamente se quedaba pensando.

 **Naruto:** Morino, Morino, donde he escuchado ese apellido.

Pero fue en ese entonces que Naruto se olvidó de eso al ver como se acercaba la señora que los atendía y le entregaba dos papelitos que eran la cuenta.

 **Fuu:** ¿Dos?

Mientras se ponía a revisarlos cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la Señora del local.

 **Señora:** Oh, ese chico que se ha marchado dijo que ustedes pagarían por él.

Haciendo que tanto Naruto y Fuu explotaran de enojo y comenzaran a decir algunas palabras subidas de tono, Kurama solamente se burlaba por la jugarreta que les habían hecho al trio, Chōmei solamente tenía una gota estilo anime y la cara boca abajo en señal de resignación, mientras que Karin solamente se dedicaba a usar su Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la Mente de Kagura), para así poder localizar al joven conocido como Idate.

 **Naruto:** No señor, no me quedare aquí sentado después de que aquel bastardo nos halla engañado, vamos tras él.

 **Karin:** Lo tengo pero será mejor irnos si queremos alcanzarlo. _\- Tanto Naruto como Fuu salieron rápidamente del local en dirección hacia donde había ido Idate mientras que Karin rápidamente había contado el dinero de ambas cuentas y salía en dirección de sus compañeros para alcanzarlos y guiarlos mientras le daba las gracias a la señora. -_ Ese sujeto es realmente rápido, ha debido entrenar mucho

 **Fuu:** ¿Quién será ese maldito?

 **Naruto:** No me importa quien sea, pero lo atrapare sea como sea.

Mientras tanto a cierta distancia lejos de ahí.

 **Idate:** Je, sí que eran estúpidos esos sujetos, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarme.

Fue en ese entonces que Idate reía a carcajadas cuando de pronto vio como el trio aparecían cerca de él por lo que no se fijó que delante de él se encontraba lo que parecía ser una Raíz de árbol salida tropezando con esta y cayendo por un pequeño barranco.

 **Naruto:** Se ve que tienes gran valor al intentar burlarnos.

Aterrizando en las ramas de los arboles mientras dejando ver sus identidades bajo las capuchas lo que hizo que Idate temblara al verlos ya que había escuchado los rumores acerca de ellos.

 **Idate:** Lo siento, alguien me robo la cartera y luego ustedes aparecieron mientras pensaba que podía hacer para pagar mi cuenta, solamente lo hice por un simple impulso que tuve.

 **Fuu:** Creo que me siento un poco mal por él tras escuchar esto.

 **Naruto:** Cabron, debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio.

Fue en ese momento que Idate simplemente se levantó para hacer unas reverencias al trio mientras que se le formaba una sonrisa de victoria y que en una de sus reverencias soltaba los seguros de lo que parecían ser unos calentadores lo que sorprendió al trio, mientras que este se los quitaba para luego levantarlos frente a Naruto, Karin y Fuu.

 **Idate:** Preparados, _\- haciendo que Naruto, Karin y Fuu se preguntaran mentalmente a que se refería con esto. -_ Listos, Vamos. _\- Dejando caer los calentadores al tiempo que al tocar el suelo dejaran ver una cortina de humo levantarse, mientras Naruto, Karin y Fuu se cubrían el rostro con sus brazos y a lo lejos se escuchara la voz de Idate. -_ Hasta luego idiotas.

 **Fuu:** Heee… ha vuelto a huir.

 **Naruto:** Ese cabron…

Lanzándose en la persecución de Idate nuevamente corriendo entre las ramas de los árboles.

 **Karin:** Este sujeto nunca aprende.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos cada vez observaban más lejos a Idate de ellos.

 **Fuu:** Haaa… tiene que ser una broma.

 **Karin:** Es demasiado rápido

 **Naruto:** Demonios fue demasiado rápido.

 **Kurama:** Jajajajajajajaja.

 **Naruto:** Y tú de que te ríes pulgoso.

 **Kurama:** De ti idiota.

 **Naruto:** Nani…

 **Kurama:** Si hubieras utilizado mi Chakra o tu amiga el de mi hermano lo hubieran alcanzado sin ningún tipo de problema alguno.

Dejando en estado de Shock a Naruto tras no ocurrírsele esa idea.

 **En el mundo real**

 **Naruto:** TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO…

Para así caerse de espaldas de la rama del árbol en la que se encontraba junto a Karin y Fuu, mientras que tanto Karin y Fuu se sorprendían al ver esto.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto, Karin y Fuu habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una aldea por lo que decidieron caminar por esta hasta que rápidamente vieron como unos cuantos hombres eran ingresados en camillas urgentemente a una de las mansiones.

 **¿?:** Maldición si no hubiera sido por el mercenario el mensaje hubiera llegado a Konoha pidiendo ayuda, ahora que le diremos a Jirōchō-sama.

Esto fue captado por los tres lo que ocasiono llamarles la atención, en especial a Naruto al reconocer dicho nombre ya que a dicha persona la conocía al ser con una de las personas con las que apostaba Tsunade por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada.

 **Karin:** Disculpen acaban de decir que mandarían un mensaje a Konoha por ayuda Shinobi.

 **¿?:** Si, pero qui… qui…quien…

No pudo decir nada tras ver a los tres encapuchados con sus antifaces y saber quiénes eran por lo que simplemente se sobresaltó ocasionando que los demás voltearan y también se alertaran y los guardias de la Mansión comenzaran a salir aunque con un poco de miedo ya que incluso tras haber pasado muy poco tiempo de que se habían comenzado a escuchar rumores de ellos ya eran temidos por varios, mientras que veían como Karin se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, mientras algunos retrocedían un poco, hasta que Karin pudo acumular un poco de su Chakra en su mano y comenzó a analizarlos.

 **¿?:** O… o... oye a… a… aléjate de e… e… ellos…

 **Karin:** No se preocupen soy una médico, solamente estoy haciendo un análisis de su situación para actuar de manera adecuada.

Los que se encontraban mirando aún tenían una cara de pánico al verlos tan serios y sin mostrar alguna emoción por parte de ellos, pero se sorprendieron al ver como dicho mensajero comenzaba a respirar mejor, fue en ese entonces que el que parecía ser el Jefe de dicho Clan.

 **Jefe:** Oigan que es lo que sucede aquí.

 **¿?:** Jirōchō-sama no se acerque más.

Para después todos los guardias y las personas que traían a los heridos se colocaran frente a Jirōchō.

 **Naruto:** Muy buenas tardes Jirōchō-sama es un gusto verlo.

 **Jirōchō:** Y tu quien eres.

 **Naruto:** Nadie de otro mundo solamente que a mis compañeras y a mí nos llamó la atención el ver que sus mensajeros no pudieron ir a Konoha a pedir ayuda a Tsunade-sama.

 **¿?:** Canalla ustedes debieron de hacer esto, de seguro la Familia Wagarashi.

 **Naruto:** Si hubiéramos hecho esto creen que estuviéramos ayudándolos a ellos, además de que nosotros ya los hubiéramos eliminado a todos ustedes si quisiéramos _\- Ocasionando que todos se tensaran ante el comentario de Naruto. -_ Aun me acuerdo como fue la vez pasada que algunos de ustedes se cayeron sobre Tsunade-sama y ella los mandara por una semana al Hospital tras haberles dado dichos golpes jajajaja, cielos eso en verdad fue realmente divertido jajajaja, no paraba de reír por eso jajajaja.

Este comentario ocasionando que Jirōchō se sorprendiera mucho al darse una idea de quienes pudieran ser los tres enmascarados frente a él y que Karin negara con la cabeza mientras que Fuu solamente se palmeaba con su mano tras ambas haber escuchado lo que había revelado Naruto.

 **Jirōchō:** Déjenlos pasar creo saber quiénes son por lo que no son nadie peligrosos para mi persona.

Ocasionando que todos los que se encontraban frente a Jirōchō se movieran hacia un lado mientras que aún tenían un poco de duda sobre el trio mientras estos caminaban tras Jirōchō.

 **¿?:** Pero Jirōchō-sama.

 **Jirōchō:** No se preocupen si se quiénes son en realidad son viejos conocidos.

Mientras se retiraba del lugar seguido por Naruto, Fuu y Karin quien ha había terminado de curar provisionalmente a los mensajeros, todos los miraban con gran admiración y un poco de temor cuando pasaban junto a su lado mientras seguían a Jirōchō. Unos minutos después los tres se encontraban en una habitación

 **Naruto:** Y bien Jirōchō-sama asumo que ya debe saber quién soy yo verdad.

 **Jirōchō:** Si y si no me equivoco eres…

 **Karin:** Permítame un momento Jirōchō-sama, _\- Para que rápidamente realizara unos Sellos con las manos y después colocara su mano derecha en el suelo envolviendo toda la habitación en una extraña luz. -_ perdón por esto Jirōchō-sama puede proseguir con lo suyo.

 **Jirōchō:** No hay problema alguno creo que por como esta vestidos y esta medida de precaución no quieren que sepan quienes son sus identidades verdad.

 **Karin:** Hai.

 **Jirōchō:** Bueno pero al menos pueden contar conmigo para lo que ocupen Naruto.

Fue en ese entonces que Naruto se bajó su capucha junto con su antifaz revelando quien era en realidad, seguidos por Karin y Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Muy buenas tardes Jirōchō-sama, como usted ya sabrá ella es una de mis mejores amigas Fuu, _\- Señalándola mientras que Fuu le daba una sonrisa y hacia una reverencia. -_ y este de aquí es mi Itoko Uzumaki Karin, _\- Señalándola mientras que Karin hacia una reverencia. -_ y por ultimo yo Senju-Uzumaki Naruto, también conocido como…

 **Karin:** Imbécil.

Diciéndolo seriamente mientras a Fuu comenzaba a reírse.

 **Naruto:** Imbécil… haaa, no eso no

 **Jirōchō:** Jajajaja, estas siempre tan animado como la última vez que nos vimos

 **Naruto:** Jejejeje… Jefe Jirōchō, parece que usted también se encuentra bien.

Karin, en ese entonces al ver lo irrespetuoso que era Naruto le dio tremendo golpe para que se tranquilizara.

 **Karin:** Sera mejor que te tranquilices y lo respetes mejor.

 **Jirōchō:** Jajajaja, no pasa nada Karin-san.

 **Naruto:** Bueno y perdón por preguntar pero porque aquellos hombres se encontraban así y si es posible ayudar en algo usted solamente díganos.

 **Jirōchō:** Bueno al decir verdad me alegra el que ustedes hayan logrado venir en este preciso momento. _\- Sorprendiendo un poco a los tres ante dichas palabras -_ Y sobre eso, ¿conocen la ceremonia de ofrenda del Altar Todoroki?

 **Fuu:** Hmm… Todo... ¿qué?

 **(N.A. Aquí Jirōchō comenzó a relatarles la misma historia que en el anime, al igual que lo que ha ocurrido a través de los años en dicha ceremonia y el ataque a sus mensajeros por lo que no pienso transcribirla)**

 **Jirōchō:** Por lo que al no contar con la ayuda requerida en Konoha y haber escuchado algunas cosas sobre ustedes y lo que han hecho les pido que nos presten su ayuda en esta Ceremonia.

 **Naruto:** Bien Jirōchō-sama entonces está decidido nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger y escoltar a su corredor cuente con eso.

 **Jirōchō:** Oh, qué bueno que aceptaron eso me alegra mucho.

Tras agradecer esto y acordar lo dicho y le contaran el porqué de su pequeño viaje y de que Jirōchō no le contaría nada de esto a Tsunade por el momento hasta que él se lo revelara seguido de que los tres volvían a ponerse sus capuchas y máscaras para así después Karin deshiciera la técnica, seguido de que Jirōchō diera unos aplausos ocasionando que se viera una sombra aparecer tras la puerta y la abriera.

 **¿?:** ¿Ha llamado Jefe?

Haciendo una reverencia para luego mirar a los tres enmascarados sorprendiéndose al verlos de nuevo, al igual que el trio ocasionando que tanto Naruto como Fuu lo miraran con cara de gran Shock y Enojo.

 **Jirōchō:** Anda, mira que sorpresa parece que ya se conocen, eso hará que las cosas sean un poco más fáciles.

 **Karin:** De hecho no lo creo.

Fue el comentario de Karin a Jirōchō, mientras Naruto y Fuu lo miraban con rabia y Karin se dedicaba a contarle lo sucedido, para después Jirōchō se disculpara y les prometiera pagarles lo de dicha cuenta junto con lo que iba a pagar por la misión de protección, por lo que si gustan pueden recorrer la ciudad mientras les preparamos sus habitaciones.

 **Naruto/Karin /Fuu:** Hai.

 **Time Skip**

Ya era de mañana y ambas familias estaban reunidas mientras esperaban el amanecer lo cual indicaba el comienzo de la carrera, mientras que Naruto, Karin y Fuu estaban dispuestos a proteger a Idate a toda costa para que lograra ganar dicha carrera al ver cómo era gobernada por la Familia Wagarashi la noche anterior, tanto Idate quien era el corredor de la familia Wasabi junto con el segundo corredor que representaba Wagarashi ya se encontraban preparados para el inicio de dicha carrera.

 **Fuu:** Wuau, no sabía que fuera una carrera realmente tan importante, me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de carrera será?

 **Karin:** Creo que se los explicare a ambos de una manera hasta que ustedes par de tontos puedan comprenderlo. _\- Ganándose miradas de enojo por parte de Naruto y Fuu tras dicho comentario hacia ellos, mientras sacaba un pequeño mapa que de quien sabe dónde lo había obtenido. -_ El punto de salida es aquí en el Puerto Dagarashi, tras salir de este puerto los corredores se dirigen al punto medio de la carrera el Altar Modoroki que por lo que se ve la forma más rápida en llegar a este es mediante un barco, _\- Señalando la trayectoria por mar que se debería tomar para llegar a dicho Altar. -_ tras llegar al Altar Modoroki los corredores deberán tomar una de las dos joyas, La del Tigre o la del Dragón y después de haberla tomado deberán continuar su recorrido hacia la Isla O'uzu donde llevaran la Joya consigo hasta el Altar Todoroki.

Terminando de señalar la otra parte del recorrido mientras guarda el mapa.

 **Fuu:** ¿Y esas son las únicas reglas?

 **Naruto:** Si, por lo que habla ayer con el Jefe esas son las únicas reglas por lo que el usar atajos, detener al resto de los corredores, usar trampas y muchas otras cosas está permitido.

 **Karin:** Por lo que contar con Ninjas o algún otro tipo de escolta no va contra las reglas.

 **Fuu:** Y qué clase de Ninjas han contratado la otra familia.

 **Karin:** La verdad no se sabe con exactitud.

 **Naruto:** Por lo que ya deben de estar escondidos observando todo lo que sucede alrededor.

 **Karin:** Por lo que no hay que bajar la guardia nosotros tres.

 **¿?:** Jajajaja, será mejor que no se entrometan conmigo Fukusuke Hikyakuya y solamente observen como gano esta carrera jajajaja.

Fue en ese entonces que Fuu iba a reclamarle cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente de un parlante colocado en la sima de la puerta de entrada.

 **Anunciador:** Damas y caballeros, la carrera del Altar Todoroki va a comenzar pronto, con ustedes el corredor de la Familia Wasabi, Morino Idate _\- Haciendo que Idate solamente levantara un poco la mano en señal de saludo, mientras que la Familia Wasabi aplaudía por Idate, mientras que Naruto al volver escuchar dicho nombre se le hacía conocido. -_ Corredor de la Familia Wagarashi, Hikyakuya Fukusuke. _\- Alzando el puño y dando un grito de Victoria, ocasionando que la Familia Wagarashi sonriera ampliamente y aplaudiera con más ganas que la Familia Wasabi. -_ En sus marcas… _\- Abriéndose ambas puertas enormes mientras que Idate y Fukusuke se ponían en posición de correr y todos miraban con gran atención a ambos corredores. -_ listos… _\- mientras que el Sol comenzaba a salir por el Horizonte. -_ Fuera

Haciendo que tanto Fukusuke e Idate salieran corriendo a toda marcha.

 **Naruto:** Bien será mejor que lo…

 **Fuu:** Nani

Poniendo una cara de gran Shock al ver como Idate tras pasar la puerta sale en la dirección incorrecta

 **Karin:** ¿Ha huido?

 **Naruto:** Ha donde ira Idate.

 **Fuu:** He, espera. _\- Fukusuke tras escuchar esto simplemente se sorprendió y más al ver como Idate corría en otra dirección, mientras que Idate tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -_ Espera.

Mientras tanto entre la multitud de gente atrás.

 **¿?:** ¿Qué es lo que haremos Aoi-sama?

 **Aoi:** Yo seguiré a Fukusuke, ustedes encárguense de Idate.

 **¿?:** Hai.

 **Fuu:** He Idate, ¿A dónde vas vuelve? _\- Señalando hacia su lado derecho mientras corría en dirección hacia Idate. -_ el Mar no está por ahí.

Mientras tanto Fukusuke había comenzado a partir en su bote.

 ***Fukusuke:** ¿En qué está pensando ese chico?

 **Aoi:** Al parecer ha huido, Idate siempre ha sido así desde pequeño.

 **Fukusuke:** Mmm… lo conoces.

 **Aoi:** Se podría decir que un poco.

 **Con la gente**

 **Familiar Wasabi 1:** Tal y como pensaba, Idate ha huido.

 **Familiar Wasabi 2:** Con esa actitud suya era de esperarse.

 **Familiar Wasabi 3:** Ha sido un error elegirlo como corredor

 **Jirōchō:** Idiotas, Idate no es así.

 **Familiares Wasabi:** Jefe.

 **Jirōchō:** Yo confió en Idate, debe de tener un Plan.

 **¿?:** Jirōchō

 **Jirōchō:** Gokaroh.

 **Gokaroh:** ¿Te harás responsable de esto? _\- Haciendo que Jirōchō se quedara callado. -_ Has convertido este gran festival de gran valor en una farsa y en sima el Daimyō está observando dicho festival.

 **Jirōchō:** Gokaroh-sama la carrera acaba de iniciar por favor, observarla hasta el final.

Quedándose mirando ambos seriamente por unos instantes.

 **Gokaroh:** Si insistes, pero más te vale ganar. _\- Comenzándose a retirarse del lugar -_ Si pierdes pediré que tu familia se disuelva.

 **Jirōchō:** De acuerdo, si Idate pierde hare lo que quieras soy un hombre de palabra.

Retirándose nuevamente seguido por las pocas personas que lo seguían hasta que Kyūroku Wagarashi se detuvo y los miro a todos.

 **Kyūroku:** No esperaba menos de Jirōchō de los Wasabi, _\- Colocando una sonrisa maléfica. -_ tu determinación es admirable, por lo que no, nos defraudes.

Retirándose con el resto a quienes acompañaba.

 ***Jirōchō:** Cuento contigo Idate.

 **Mientras tanto con Idate**

Idate seguía corriendo mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Jirōchō hace algunos años.

 **(N.A. No colocare esta parte ya que habrá sido como en el anime con la excepción de que nunca se mostraron a los Ninjas de Ame de los Exámenes Chūnin)**

 **Fuu:** Eh Idate, ¿a dónde te diriges?, ¿no volverás al Puerto Degarashi?

 **Idate:** Voy hacia el Norte.

 **Karin:** ¿Hacia el Norte?, ¿será más rápido por ahí?

 **Idate:** Si

 **Fuu:** Si claro, _\- Haciendo un leve puchero. -_ yo no me fio de este tipo.

 **Idate:** Durante esta estación los vientos soplan muy fuertemente hacia el Puerto Degarashi, mas aparte de que el puerto pesquero que se encuentra al Norte cuenta con una corriente marina que va directo hacia la Isla Nagi.

Tras la explicación de Idate y todos estuvieran de acuerdo el grupo volviera su marcha al punto conocido por Idate.

 **(N.A. Nuevamente me saltare esta parte ya que habrá sido como en el anime hasta la parte en donde se encuentran navegando en el barco proporcionado por el pesquero)**

Naruto se encontraba timoneando, Karin y Fuu se encontraban amarrando las velas mientras que Idate se encontraba en la punta del barco observando la dirección de este.

 **Fuu:** He Karin-chan que es lo que piensas de él.

 **Karin:** Hmm.

 **Fuu:** Es que a lo que me refiero es que debió haber recibido algún entrenamiento especial.

Naruto en ese momento se encontraba timoneando mientras se encontraba escuchando la conversación de sus compañeras.

 **Naruto:** He Idate, _\- Ocasionando que Idate, Karin y Fuu se voltearan hacia él. -_ por casualidad no eres algo de Ibiki Morino.

 **Idate:** ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?, acaso conoces mi hermano.

 **Naruto:** Si y déjame decirte que es alguien de respetar y de temer aun y cuando es realmente repugnante su cabeza

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

Ibiki se encontraba dando órdenes a algunos Ninjas cuando de pronto estornudo muy extrañamente.

 **Con Naruto**

 **Idate:** Mi hermano aún sigue con vida.

 **Naruto:** Si, de hecho él fue un tiempo mi sensei.

 **Idate:** ¿Estás seguro que esta con vida?

Naruto se disponía a contestar pero fue en ese entonces que entre ellos aterrizó una flecha que los interrumpió, por lo que todos prestaron atención en dirección de donde apareció para ver como un barco con diversos Ninjas y lo que parecían ser Mercenarios se acercaban a ellos.

 **Mercenario 1:** Jajajaja, de esta no se salvaran mocosos.

 **Ninja 1:** Y así no los mataremos.

 **Ninja 2:** Pero al menos nos divertiremos un poco con las mocosas un poco.

Mientras que algunos de los Bandidos lanzaban algunos arpones con cuerdas para así atraerlos hacia ellos, mientras que Naruto al escuchar dicho comentario provoco que realmente se enojara tras escuchar esto por lo que comenzó a liberar su instinto asesino

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja, que les parece chicas creo que es hora de divertirnos y que tal si hacemos una competencia de ver quien elimina a más de ellos.

 **Fuu:** Si.

Diciéndolo realmente emocionada mientras se encontraba dando ligeros saltos.

 **Karin:** De acuerdo

 **Renegado 2:** Ustedes eliminarnos a nosotros ja _\- Riéndose con gran sarcasmo de lo que había dicho Naruto -_ no bromees chico.

 **Naruto:** Creo que no saben contra quien se enfrentan verdad.

 **Renegado 2:** Y quienes son ustedes dime.

 **Naruto:** Kokushibyō.

Provocando que a algunos de ellos palidecieran y se estremecieran tras haber escuchado dicho nombre.

Bueno con esto me despido estare al pendiente de todos los que me dejen sus Reviews ya sean buenos o malos, sugerencias, etc. y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. y con respecto a las votaciones para el nombre para el Elemento del Clan Tojo gracias a todos los que votaron y eligieron dicho nombre.

Raienton (E. Llama Eléctrica)

P.D. Como dije en el principio pido perdón por no haber publicado este Domingo pasado y también pido perdón por todos aquellos por el tiempo de espera que se avecina a causa de mis estudios.


	25. 25- Una Herencia en Cha no Kuni

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada pido una enorme disculpa me he tardado mas de lo que habia planeado, el motivo de todo esto la Universidad la cual me habia traido vuelto loco por toda una semana con diversas cosas a la hora de inscripcion ya que fue un rollo para ello lo que me frustro la Semana antes de entrar a la Universidad y ahora que ya estoy de regreso a esta, me enfocare mas a esta ya que tengo 2 materias que las tengo en 3ra Oportunidad y una en 5tas y tengo que librarlas pero YA, porque si esa 5ta llega a 6ta y la repruebo me sacan de la Universidadpor lo que este Cap. y alguno que otro puede ser de los pocos que publique en un buen tiempo durante todo este Semestre hasta Julio ya que solamente le dare durante mi tiempo libre el cual va ha ser muy poco, por lo que si me tardo en publicar espero y me tengan un poco paciencia, prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capitulos.N.A. Antes de comenzar con este Cap. 25, en el Cap. anterior a uno de los personajes lo nombre como Gokaroh, puesto que asi lo llamo Jirōchō el Jefe de la Familia Wasabi en el Anime, pero en realidad este personaje es el Ministro del Daimyō del País del Té, por lo que en este Cap lo mencionare por su Título.

También antes que nada me gustaría contestar algunos Reviews:

 **Flarius:** Gracias por tu comentario del Cap. anterior y no se como pero lograste acertar en algo de lo que me habias comentado en tu Review.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te halla gustado el Cap., la llegada de Grayfia a Konoha y con respecto a Naruto, Karin y Fuu espero que disfrutes de este Cap y los próximos que se avecinan.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te gusto el Cap. lo de Idate trate de hacerlo un poco como habia ocurrido en el Anime,ademas de que, que bueno que te gusto la idea de que Grayfiara fuera la Sirviente del Clan Senju-Uzumaki, mas especifico de Tsunade, tambien me alegra que te halla gustado el nombre del elemento aunque ese fue el que gano la votacion y con respecto a los entrenamientos aun tengo algunas cosas que me guardare para mas adelante.

 **riohey sawada dragneel:** Me alegro el ver como otro de mis seguidores del Fic publique un comentario, ademas de agradecerte por seguirlo y con respecto a la continuacion espero y puedas aceptar el porqueme tardare en publicar.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original.

* * *

 **Cap.- 25 Una Herencia en Cha no Kuni**

 **Naruto:** Cuatro, Cinco, _\- Cortaba con su Katana a los diversos Ninjas y Mercenarios con los que se enfrentaba. -_ Seis, ¿cuantos llevan chicas?

 **Karin:** Cinco, _\- Esquivando el ataque de uno de los diversos Mercenarios y Ninjas y después lo atacara junto con su Katana y algunos Senbon's. -_ Seis.

 **Fuu:** También Seis.

Diciéndolo en un tono realmente alegre como si fuera un simple juego que la hace realmente feliz mientras esquivaba y detenía los ataques de los Ninjas y Mercenarios con su Kunai.

 **Naruto:** Al parecer vamos parejos por lo que, que les parece a las dos si hacemos una pequeña apuesta entre nosotros tres para ver quién es el que logra ejecutar a más de ellos, _\- Recibiendo un Hai por parte de ambas. -_ y el o los que pierdan harán todo lo que les dicte los otros dos por todo un mes y sin negarse a nada.

Poniendo una sonrisa un poco siniestra y de alegría a ambas las cuales ambas solamente se dedicaron a asentir con la cabeza en señal de afirmación ante dicho desafío impuesto por Naruto.

 **Fuu:** Jejeje yo ganare, _\- Mientras daba un salto hacia atrás mientras giraba hacia atrás esquivando el corte con la Espada de uno de los Ninjas y luego se impulsara hacia dicho Ninja y le cortara la mano que sujetaba dicha espada y lo decapitara terminando con otro de los Ninjas con su Kunai imbuido en Chakra Fūton. -_ anótenme otro a mi cuenta jeje.

 **Karin:** En eso se equivocan ustedes dos, _\- dijo mientras que tomaba y lanzaba algunos Senbon's mas sobre los Mercenarios y Ninjas y realizaba unos Sellos con las manos a gran velocidad. -_ Senbon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Senbon) _\- Dejando caer una lluvia de Senbon's sobro otro grupo de Mercenarios matando a la mayoría de ellos. -_ yo lo haré, yo ganare.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 **Naruto:** Creo que no saben contra quien se enfrentan verdad.

 **Ninja 2:** Y quienes son ustedes dime.

 **Naruto:** Kokushibyō.

Provocando que a algunos de ellos palidecieran y se estremecieran un poco al escuchar dicho nombre más específicamente la mayoría de los Mercenarios ya que los Ninjas aun y cuando habían escuchado los rumores pensaban que ellos serían mejores que el trio al estar más capacitados y tener mejor experiencia en su trabajo, mientras que tanto Naruto, Karin como Fuu se levantaban las capuchas para revelar sus identidades las cuales se encontraban ocultas con sus Máscaras y un pequeño Henge para ocultar sus rasgos físicos visibles.

 **Mercenario 1:** Ko… Ko… ku…

 **Ninjas/Mercenarios:** Kokushibyō

Dijeron todos los Ninjas y Mercenarios en el barco al ver como frente a ellos se encontraban el Trio de Mercenarios que comenzaba a andar en bocas de todos debido a como actuaban, los primeros como una muestra de desafío para probarse a ellos mismos y los segundos con algo de temor mientras retrocedían un poco en el piso del barco en señal del terror que parecían comenzar a mostrar.

 **Naruto:** Por lo que estoy viendo al verlos creo que ya nos conocen todos ustedes, pero para ustedes que no nos conozcan y para no ser descorteces con ustedes y así demostrarles que nosotros tres también poseemos modales por lo que nos presentaremos ante todos ustedes antes de eliminarlos a todos ustedes. _\- Haciendo una reverencia cada uno mientras cruzaban su brazo derecho y el izquierdo lo extendían. -_ a mí me conocen como Akuma Kuro Shi (El demonio de la muerte negra).

Seguido de que Naruto levantara su rostro y los mirara con una sonrisa la cual logro intimidar a todos, para que después de esto Karin volviera a repetir el mismo saludo que había hecho Naruto con anterioridad.

 **Karin:** A mí me conocen como Shi no Kuroi Kage (La sombra de la muerte negra).

Diciéndolo de una manera realmente seria y ninguna emoción audible o visible tras haber levantado su rostro y por ultimo Fuu también repitiera la misma acción realizada tanto por Naruto como Karin.

 **Fuu:** Jejeje y a mí simplemente me conocen como Ryūketsu no Kuro Shi (El Ángel de la muerte negra)

Diciéndolo de una manera divertida junto con una sonrisa angelical que les helo la sangre a la mayoría de todos los presentes del otro barco, para después el trio regresara a estar de pie correctamente y comenzaran a tomar sus respectivas armas mientras los tres daban un brinco hacia el otro Barco aterrizando en el Barco de los Mercenarios y Ninjas listos con sus armas en las manos.

 **Naruto:** Creo que ya es tiempo de que comencemos con lo nuestro no lo creen ustedes chicas.

Sin despegar su mirada de sus oponentes mientras que Karin y Fuu solamente asentían para después los tres se lanzaran al ataque en contra de los diversos Ninjas y Mercenarios en el Barco Enemigo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Tras haber pasado varios minutos los cuales habían dejado correr a propósito simplemente para así poder disfrutar un poco de la masacre que iban a hacer tanto Naruto, Karin como Fuu por lo que el trio ya habían terminado de eliminar a todos los Ninjas y Mercenarios del barco, con la excepción de solamente un Mercenario el cual aún quedaba en pie, por lo que el trio decidió acercarse de una manera muy lenta hacia el Mercenario con sus armas listas para poder eliminarlo, mientras que este último se encontraba retrocediendo poco a poco en búsqueda de algún tipo de salida del lugar.

 **Naruto:** Y bien chicas yo logre acabar con Doce de ellos por lo que cuántos de ellos lograron ejecutar cada una de ustedes dos.

Limpiando la sangre que escurría de su Katana al agitar a está un poco en el aire.

 **Karin:** Yo logre eliminar a Doce de ellos.

Diciéndolo con su voz sin emociones, mientras preparaba algunos Senbon's mas.

 **Fuu:** Igual que yo, _\- Haciendo un puchero tras escuchar que los tres tenían la misma cantidad mientras lo decía con una voz la cual demostraba un poco de enfado al saber que tenían la misma cantidad los tres. -_ yo también logre eliminar a Doce de ellos con los cuales no me duraron mucho para el calentamiento.

Cambiando drásticamente la personalidad a una de enojo a una voz de gran alegría junto con una sonrisa, mientras que se acercaba con un Kunai en ambas manos los cuales estaban imbuidos en Chakra el cual creaba una poderosa hoja afilada en forma de espada en cada uno de ellos.

 **Naruto:** Creo que no queda de otra por lo que tendremos que decidir un desempate con este que queda, _\- Señalándolo con su Katana. -_ por lo que él que lo logre matar primero hará que los otros dos hagan lo que diga el vencedor sin ningún tipo de queja alguna.

Aterrando aún más al único mercenario que quedaba, quien tras escuchar esto hizo lo más sensato que pudo pensar en ese momento, por lo que decidió salir corriendo hacia el borde del barco y lanzarse de este al mar el cual en algunas partes se podía ver con tenues tonalidades rojizas debido a la sangre o algún miembro de algún cuerpo que había caído, por lo que tanto Naruto, Karin como Fuu decidieron acercarse rápidamente a este para poder atacarlo con algún Jutsu, pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que en ese mismo instante un Tiburón apareció y se devoraba al Mercenario.

 **Fuu:** Haaa… no es justo _\- Haciendo un leve puchero mientras lo decía un leve tono de enojo. -_ yo quería ser quien lo eliminara pero ese estúpido Tiburón se me adelanto.

 **En alguna parte de Kiri**

Una persona de Piel Azulada estornudo llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

 **¿?:** Porque tengo el presentimiento de que insultaron al mejor animal carnívoro, además de tener algunas ansias por matar a una chica de pelo verde.

 **De regreso con Naruto**

Karin al ver esto no dijo ni demostraba nada, pero al igual que Fuu ella también demostraba un poco de enojo al ver como aquel tiburón había acabado con dicho Mercenario por lo que en un rápido movimiento decidió usar una de sus Cadenas de Chakra para atrapar al Tiburón y traerlo a la encima del barco y luego le incrustara su Katana matándolo en el acto.

 **Naruto:** El que lo hayas matado no indica que nos hayas ganado en la competencia.

 **Karin:** Lo sé, pero sirve de desahogo y además nos puede dar un poco de alimento por un tiempo.

Sacando un pergamino de una de sus bolsas y comenzaba a hacer unos Sellos con las manos para luego extender su mano derecha en el pergamino y Sellar al Tiburón dentro de este por lo que al ver lo que había hecho, Naruto había decidido hacer un par de Clones para que comenzaran a recoger lo que les pudiera ser de utilidad al trio junto con Fuu, mientras que Naruto sacaba de entre sus cosas otro pergamino y comenzaba a realizar otra secuencia de Sellos con las manos.

 **Naruto:** Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _\- Haciendo que en el suelo comenzaran a formarse algunos Kanjis haciendo que estos fueran tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el suelo, tras lo cual después de unos instantes el portal dejo de crecer y comenzó a abrirse y de este comenzara salir un ser humanoide con una complexión extremadamente delgada y sus miembros son anormalmente largo, su piel era de color gris claro, también demostraba tener unos labios delgados de color gris azulado, además de poseer unos grandes ojos de color amarillo con unas Iris redondas de un color rojo realmente brillante mientras que el pelo era de color negro en forma de punta quien parecía estar mirando a la nada. -_ Hola de nuevo Ryuk como has estado.

 **Ryuk:** Aburrido y asqueado como siempre por la poca actividad que hay en mi mundo.

 **Naruto:** Bueno que más podemos hacerle, oye me podrías hacer un favor y a cambio de eso te daré algunas cuantas manzanas como compensación.

Esto provoco que Ryuk tragara mientras movía un poco los ojos.

 **Ryuk:** Que es lo que quieres.

 **Naruto:** En este momento estamos en una misión y andamos un poco atrasados de tiempo por lo que no te molestaría en recoger unas cosas de mis Clones y llevarte este Barco para que me lo guardes por algún tiempo y luego te las pida de regreso, más aparte de algunos pergaminos los que Shinigami-sama estará complacido.

 **Ryuk:** Mmm… está bien, pero debes darme al menos Diez Manzanas y cuando me llames de nuevo para entregarte las cosas otras Quince.

 **Naruto:** Es un trato Ryuk. _\- Sacando un pergamino del cual tras abrirlo y mostrar lo que parecía ser un Sello de almacenamiento coloco su mano en este del cual salieron algunas manzanas. -_ Muy bien aquí están las que me pediste de momento luego te entrego el resto. _\- Ryuk solamente movió los ojos y asintió mientras que Naruto recogía el pergamino y volvía hacer unos Sellos con las manos para poder aparecer tres Clones más los cuales se encargarían de Sellar los restos de los Cadáveres y Sangre en algunos pergaminos, para luego girarse he ir a la punta del Barco y preparase para dar un salto junto con Karin y Fuu y poder regresar al barco donde se encontraba Idate quien estaba en un estado de Shock al ver dicha masacre y dicha criatura. -_ Nos vemos pronto Ryuk.

Despidiéndose mientras daban un salto hacia el otro barco y Ryuk ya había comenzado a devorarse las manzanas dejadas por Naruto, tras haber regresado los tres al Barco, rápidamente Naruto volvió a tomar el timón del Barco, mientras que Karin rápidamente había ido a ajustar mejor las velas del Barco, mientras que Fuu cortaba las sogas de las flechas que se encontraban encajadas en el barco.

 **Naruto:** Bien ya todo está listo por lo que será mejor que se sujeten muy bien por lo que viene.

Haciendo que tanto Karin y Fuu colocaran Chakra en las plantas de sus pies para sujetarse al piso del barco, mientras que en el otro Barco tres Clones realizaban algunos Sellos con las manos y después las llevaran hacia los lados mientras juntaban Chakra en las palmas de sus manos.

 **Naruto Clon 1/2/3:** Fūton: Kūshō (Elemento Viento: Palma de Vacío)

Dando un gran aplauso los tres al mismo tiempo provocando que una gran ráfaga de viento saliera en dirección hacia el otro barco dándoles un gran impulso de velocidad, mientras que el resto de los Clones terminaban de recoger lo necesario y los Clones recién creados comenzaban a Sellar los restos de los cuerpos y la sangre en unos pergaminos, mientras que Ryuk había terminado de comerse las manzanas y solamente se quedaba mirando al vació.

 **Mientras tanto con Naruto y el resto**

Todos ya se encontraban preparados para lo que se venía venir a excepción de Idate quien no sabía a qué se refería Naruto hasta que después de un momento sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento la cual hizo que el barco aumentara su velocidad y ocasionara que Idate se desbalanceara y callera en el suelo

 **Idate:** Que… que… que era esa cosa.

 **Naruto:** Él, _\- Señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar mientras no quitaba la mirada de un Shockeado Idate. -_ era Ryuk, un viejo amigo _\- Diciéndolo sin ningún tipo de emoción. -_ a quien le tengo mucha confianza.

Mientras comenzaba a recordar como lo había conocido.

 **Inicio de Mini Flash Back**

Naruto, Karin y Fuu habían terminado de acabar con las amenazas a un pequeño pueblo por parte de algunos Bandidos los cuales secuestraba y violaba a las mujeres del pueblo, tras un determinado Plan en donde tanto Karin como Fuu fueron los señuelos lograron eliminar a cada uno de los Bandidos hasta llegar con la cabeza de dicho grupo el cual Naruto había logrado paralizarlo gracias a una de sus Técnicas con su Dōjutsu.

 **Naruto:** Bien creo que es tiempo de enviarte con Shinigami-sama el cual creo que se divertirá mucho contigo bastardo. _\- Comenzando a realizar otra secuencia de Sellos con las manos. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _\- Lo que ocasiono que en el suelo comenzaran a formarse algunos Kanjis haciendo que estos fueran tomando la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el suelo, tras lo cual después de unos instantes el portal dejo de crecer y comenzó a abrirse y de este comenzara salir un ser humanoide con una complexión extremadamente delgada y sus miembros son anormalmente largo, su piel era de color gris claro, también demostraba tener unos labios delgados de color gris azulado, además de poseer unos grandes ojos de color amarillo con unas Iris redondas de un color rojo realmente brillante mientras que el pelo era de color negro en forma de punta quien parecía estar mirando a la nada, el cual sorprendió un poco a Naruto, Karin y Fuu al ver dicha criatura. -_ Perdón pero que y quien eres tú.

Logrando que el ser se enfocara su vista en Naruto

 **Criatura:** Buenos días mi nombre es Ryuk y soy uno de los tantos fieles subordinados de Shinigami-sama los cuales les servimos de ayuda.

 **Fuu:** Oooh… ósea que son una especie de Shinigamis.

Ryuk solamente asentía.

 **Ryuk:** Así es, pero a la vez no, ya que nosotros fuimos creaciones de Shinigami-sama por lo que somos seres bajo su cuidado.

 **Karin:** Y si no es de mucha molestia, podrías decirnos que haces aquí.

 **Ryuk:** Shinigami-sama supo de que lo estaba llamando _\- Señalando a Naruto. -_ pero al estar realmente ocupado con algunas cosas en su Reino me mando en su lugar, además de que mando decir que de ahora en adelante es posible que nosotros vengamos en su lugar si surge algún problema a menos de que sea realmente necesaria su presencia.

 **Naruto:** Bueno eso es realmente interesante, al igual que es un gusto el conocerte Ryuk, _\- Haciendo una leve reverencia. -_ Bueno por lo que mande llamar a Shinigami-sama era para que se llevara a este y se pudiera divertir con él un rato. _\- Ryuk no dijo nada, solamente movió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto y dicho Jefe de los Bandidos para levantar su brazo y tomar al Jefe que se encontraba entre Naruto y Ryuk y echárselo al hombro, mientras que Naruto solamente sacaba una Manzana y se disponía a comerla cuando ve que Ryuk presta atención a esta, por lo que decide ofrecérsela. -_ Tómala si quieres.

Ryuk le dio una mordida sorprendiéndose un momento por algún motivo mientras fijaba su mirada en la manzana y terminara por llevarse todo el resto de la manzana a la boca, cosa que sorprendió a todos al ver como la masticaba completa y luego tragaba.

 **Ryuk:** Las manzanas del mundo humano son increíbles.

 **Naruto:** Hmm.

 **Ryuk:** ¿Cómo podríamos definirlas?, ¿Jugosas?, ya que en mi mundo son muy arenosas y de muy mal sabor.

 **Naruto:** Bueno que te parece si cuando llegue el caso en que tu logres venir para llevarte las cosas para Shinigami-sama te doy como compensación unas cuantas manzanas.

Ryuk solamente trago duro mientras movía nuevamente sus ojos.

 **Ryuk:** Es un trato.

Para después girarse y abrir un portal por donde entro llevándose con él a sujeto.

 **Fin de Mini Flash Back**

Unos minutos después y tras llegar a la Isla Nagi y haber desembarcado, rápidamente se dispusieron a amarrar el bote para que no fuera arrastrado por la corriente, cuando de pronto ya se disponían a marcharse pero Naruto se detuvo dando un suspiro para así fijar su mirada hacia el mar llamando la atención de Karin, Fuu e Idate, pero antes de que preguntaran que era lo que pasaba lograron escuchar un grito proveniente del mar por lo que tanto Karin, Fuu como Idate también miraron hacia atrás y tratar de buscar lo a Naruto le llamaba la atención, hasta que los tres lograron ver como un objeto venia cayendo del cielo por lo que Idate se puso en guardia mientras que Naruto lo miraba de una llena de incredibilidad que no podían reconocer debido a su máscara, mientras que tanto Karin como Fuu solamente miraban dicho objeto sin ningún tipo de emocion hasta que este choco contra la tierra levantando una cortina de tierra la cual hizo que no pudieran ver que era dicho objeto hasta que la cortina de polvo comenzó a deshacerse y de esta aparecía un Clon de Naruto rascándose la cabeza y se sobaba el trasero.

 **Naruto (Clon):** Si que se pasaron esta vez los muy malnacidos, después de que por accidente se me olvido entregarle el pergamino que contenía las armas a Ryuk antes de que se fuera por lo que implementaron Fūton: Kūshō en mi para lanzarme sin avisarme para enviarme hacia acá.

Sacándoles unas gotas estilo anime a todos mientras que el Clon se levantaba y le entregara dichos pergaminos a Naruto y posteriormente desapareciera en una nube de humo por lo que nuevamente iban a emprender el viaje cuando de pronto aparece frente a ellos apareció un hombre de piel blanca junto con un color de cabello verde oscuro mientras que el color de sus ojos eran de color morado, además de llevar la banda Ninja de Amegakure el cual llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color morado que le sube hasta el cuello, mientras que a la vista se podía ver que cargaba con un paraguas en su espalda.

 **Ninja Ame:** ¿Cuánto tiempo Idate?

Haciendo que Idate al igual que Naruto, Karin y Fuu se colocaran en guardia, mientras que Idate se sorprendía un poco al saber de quien se trataba.

 **Idate:** Tú eres…

 **Ninja Ame:** Jejejeje, hace tiempo te enseñe a no confiarte demasiado en la gente _\- Tomando el mango de su paraguas abriéndolo y recargara en su hombro derecho, mientras hacía que girara un poco. -_ Sí que eres un Idiota jajajaja, pensé que habías huido, después de todo huir es tu especialidad.

 ***Idate:** Aoi Rokushō

 **Aoi:** Además de que te pareces en muchas cosas a mí.

 **Idate:** Cállate, yo no soy como tú.

Diciéndolo con gran rabia mientras Aoi comenzaba a reírse burlonamente.

 **Aoi:** Claro que eres parecido a mí, después de todo eres un traidor quien desconfía de todo el mundo, ya que traicionaste a tu propio hermano y lo abandonaste en tu aldea, por lo que simplemente no eres más que una escoria que solamente piensa por sí mismo, por lo que alguien como tú no merece vivir.

Arrojando su paraguas al aire mientras giraba a gran velocidad haciendo que de este salieran un gran número de agujas Senbon lo que ocasiono que Naruto realizara algunos Sellos rápidamente y colocara la mano derecha sobre el suelo.

 **Naruto:** Doton: Doryūheki (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)

Creando un muro de Tierra el cual emergió del suelo deteniendo las agujas que se dirigían hacia ellos, cuando de pronto todos logran escuchar unos gritos de alabanza.

 **Aoi:** Al parecer Fukusuke ha llegado al Altar Modoroki, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme más por el sino ahora tengo que preocuparme en acabar matándolos mientras los hago sufrir.

 **Naruto:** Ja, como si pudieras hacerlo.

 **Aoi:** Hmmm

 **Naruto:** Nosotros nunca nos rendimos y siempre cumplimos con nuestras misiones ya que nosotros somos Kokushibyō.

 **Aoi:** Kokushibyō, _\- Sorprendiéndose un poco al escuchar ese nombre. -_ jajajaja deben estar bromeando, ustedes tres en verdad son los Mercenarios Kokushibyō que se han estado comenzando a escuchar rumores acerca de ellos jajajaja, bueno creo que podré probar mi poder con alguien como ustedes y tras derrotarlos todos me verán como quien soy en verdad.

 **Naruto:** Ryūketsu, será mejor que te adelantes con Idate para que llegue lo más rápido que pueda al Templo, mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de Aoi.

 **Fuu:** Pero Akuma _\- Inflando los cachetes mientras hacia un leve pataleo con los pies. -_ yo quería participar en la batalla, no es justo.

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que a Idate le falta un gran camino por recorrer y el otro ya llego desde hace rato al Templo y ambos sabemos quiénes de nosotros tres podemos ser los más rápidos del grupo gracias a ya sabes qué.

 **Fuu:** Haaa, está bien _\- Dando un suspiro en señal de resignación. -_ pero más vale que acaben con el rápidamente.

Para así tomar a Idate y salir corriendo del lugar ocasionando que Aoi no le gustara esto por lo que se lanzó en contra de Fuu e Idate, pero fue interceptado por Naruto y Karin.

 **Naruto:** Antes de que te vayas tendrás que derrotarnos primero para así poder pasar por nosotros.

 **Aoi:** Jajajaja derrotarlos, jajajaja sí que son unos pobres ilusos _\- Para así dirigir su mano izquierda a su cintura y tomara la empuñadura que se encontraba en su cadera y así poder mostrárselas para que todos pudieran verla. -_ ¿Saben lo que es esto? _\- Diciéndolo con gran arrogancia, - Esperando una respuesta por parte de Naruto y Karin, pero en su lugar no recibió ningún tipo de comentario tanto de Karin como de Naruto lo que ocasiono que Aoi se irritara al ver esto, pero no lo demostrara frente a ellos, sino en su lugar permanecía su expresión arrogante. -_ Esta espada perteneció una vez al Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, es la legendaria Raijin no Ken, y el que la empuña... _\- Activándola logrando que una espada de rayos se formara a partir del extremo de la empuñadura de la espada. -_ es invencible.

Naruto y Karin nuevamente no dijeron nada por lo que Aoi ya un poco más molesto decidió ir por ellos por lo que rápidamente tanto Naruto como Karin tomaron su Katana lanzándose contra Aoi, logrando bloquear el ataque descendente de Aoi con ambas Katanas al formar una X y después los tres dieran un brinco para separarse unos metros entre sí, mientras que nuevamente tomaban sus poses de combate.

 **Naruto:** Eso es todo lo que tienes, creí que eras mejor al tener dicha Espada.

 ***Naruto:** Que por derecho de Herencia es mía.

Mientras Aoi solamente fruncía el ceño para así tomar rápidamente el mango de su sombrilla y lo lanzaba al aire mientras este giraba y de este emergían una cantidad de Senbon's que tomo desprevenidos a Naruto y Karin ocasionando que a ambos se les incrustaran diversas Senbon's haciendo que ambos caigan de rodillas.

 **Aoi:** Esas Senbon's contienen un potente y especial Veneno mortal de Ame, el cual no importa que tan fuerte sean ya tienen un pie en la tumba.

Tomando nuevamente su paraguas y se retirara del lugar con ayuda de un Shunshin.

 **Naruto:** Jajajaja, iluso este veneno no me ara nada verdad Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Hmm

 **Naruto:** Y tu como estarás Karin.

 **Karin:** Yo estaré bien solo tengo que sacar las agujas y mientras con ayuda de mi Chakra poder manipular un poco de agua y lograr el Veneno de mi interior _\- Mientras comenzaba a realizar un Sellos con las manos. -_ Kage Bunshin _\- Creando un Clon. -_ pero para eso necesito la ayuda de uno de mis Clones ya que yo necesito permanecer quieta por unos minutos _\- Mientras comenzaba a acostarse sobre el suelo. -_ para así poder lograrlo con éxito y además de poder tomar una muestra del veneno y más adelante lograr crear un antídoto, por lo que me tardare unos minutos en recuperarme.

Tras dicho esto Karin cerro los ojos mientras que la Clon con ayuda de su control con el Chakra comenzaba a introducir un poco de agua que traía embotellada, mientras que Naruto se quedaba al lado para protegerla y observar el proceso.

 **Con Fuu e Idate**

Fuu e Idate se encontraban corriendo entre el bosque, para así poder llegar al Altar Todoroki y recoger uno de los dos Orbes que se encontraban en dicho Templo cuando de pronto Karin logro presentir como algo se acercaba hacia ellos por lo que se lanzó hacia la espalda de Idate para así protegerlo mientras que a ella se le incrustaban algunas Senbon's cayendo ambos al suelo, mientras que Fuu se encontraba sobre la espalda de Idate, cuando se logró escuchar una risa y aparecía Aoi frente a ellos.

 **Aoi:** Jajajaja, esto sí que fue fácil, ya que al parecer los Kokushibyō no eran tan mortales como decían ya que logre derrotarlos con ayuda de esas Senbon's las cuales contienen un potente y especial Veneno mortal de Ame, el cual no importa que tan fuerte sean ya tienen un pie en la tumba jajajaja.

Desapareciendo nuevamente en un Shunshin.

 **Idate:** Hey estas bien, tenemos que hacer algo.

Mientras comenzaba a sacarle las Senbon's

 **Fuu:** Tranquilo solo saca las Senbon's y corre hacia el Templo ya no falta mucho yo estaré bien, ya que tengo casi inmunidad contra todo tipo de Venenos.

 ***Fuu:** Verdad Chōmei jeje.

Mientras que Chōmei solamente asentía en la mente de Fuu, mientras que Fuu comenzaba a buscar algo entre su gabardina antes de que Idate se fuera.

 **Idate:** Listo ya termine de sacar todas las Senbon's

 **Fuu** : Ten toma _\- Entregándole un Kunai normal el cual parecía tener escrito algunos Sellos en el mango del Kunai. -_ este es un Kunai especial con el cual estaremos ahí ante ti cuando mis compañeros y yo nos reunamos.

Idate aun y cuando se debatía entre si dejarla o no tomo el Kunai que le estaba entregando Fuu para después salir corriendo hacia el Templo por orden de Fuu mientras ella se quedaba sentada un momento en el suelo mientras con la ayuda de Chōmei comenzaba a eliminar dicho veneno.

 **Con Naruto y Karin**

Ambos ya se encontraban corriendo atreves del bosque una vez que Karin se había recuperado y había guardado una muestra de dicho veneno.

 **Karin:** Al parecer Fuu e Idate se separaron puesto que a ella la siento que permanece en un sitio mientras que Idate se encuentra a una gran distancia de ella.

 **Naruto:** Rayos ese malnacido debió alcanzarlos, lo malo que aún me encuentro recuperándome y no puedo usar adecuadamente el Hiraishin.

Unos minutos después tanto Naruto como Karin lograron llegar donde se encontraba Fuu quien comenzaba a levantarse.

 **Karin:** Que paso, donde esta Idate.

 **Fuu:** Ese malnacido se atrevió a clavarme unas Senbon envenenadas y luego marcharse como si nada, _\- Diciéndolo con gran furia. -_ e Idate el salió corriendo hacia el Templo _\- Cambiando a un tono más normal de su voz mientras que tanto Naruto y Karin se sorprendían por lo escuchado por Fuu. -_ pero descuiden aquel idiota cree que nos dio a los dos, pero fue solamente a mí por lo que debe de encontrarse bien por el momento.

 **Naruto:** Bueno entonces será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino y lo alcancemos lo antes posible.

Colocando una mano en el hombro tanto en Karin como en Fuu y desapareciendo en una estela de rayos.

 **Mientras tanto con Idate**

Idate ya había logrado llegar al Templo y recogido el Orbe que quedaba el cual era el del Tigre para así dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el Puente que conectaba la Isla Nagi con la Isla O'uzu, mientras tanto Fukusuke ya se encontraba junto al puente que conectaba ambas Islas, cuando estaba por cruzarlo apareció Aoi, informándole que Idate ya había llegado al Templo y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban en ese mismo.

 **(N.A. Aquí ocurrió la misma discusión entre Aoi y Fukusuke hasta donde Aoi decide esconderse en la espera de Idate por lo que me la saltare hasta cuando Idate llega al puente y ve como Fukusuke se encuentra cruzándolo)**

 ***Idate:** Ahí está, ese es Fukusuke.

Idate ya estaba por iniciar su cruce cuando es detenido debido a un corte que lo electrocuto a la vez por parte de la Raijin no Ken haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras que Aoi volvía a guardar la hoja de dicha Espada.

 **Aoi:** Impresionante, jamás creí que llegarías tan lejos.

 ***Idate:** Esa es… la Espada Raijin no Ken.

Fue en ese momento que Fukusuke había terminado por cruzar el puente por lo que Aoi se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a cortar una de las cuerdas que sujetaban el puente logrando que Idate se sorprendiera al ver lo que Aoi intentaba hacer y luego viera como intentaba cortar una segunda.

 **Idate:** Detente. _\- Ocasionando que Aoi se detuviera a milímetros de cortar dicha cuerda por unos instantes, pero al final terminara por cortar dicha cuerda, por lo que Idate salió corriendo en contra de Aoi. -_ Detente.

Gritando con gran desesperación mientras se acercaba a Aoi para detenerlo, pero fue recibido por otro corte de dicha Espada que lo electrocuto y caía nuevamente al suelo.

 **Aoi:** Basta ya de que te resistas, es inútil. _\- Para después apuntar a Idate con la Espada. -_ Esta es la Espada Legendaria de la que se cuenta que fue esgrimida por el Nindaime Hokage la Raijin no Ken, con la cual se dice que nadie puede derrotar a su portador. _\- Y luego se llevara la Espada cerca de su rostro mientras esta daba un gran brillo el cual alumbraba su rostro. -_ Además eso ya deberías saberlo, después de todo tú fuiste quien la robo para mí. _\- Pero fue en ese mismo momento que Aoi se preparaba a dar un corte más a Idate cuando de pronto aparecieron Naruto, Karin y Fuu del cual Naruto tenía su Katana en mano mientras detenía el corte de Aoi, recibiendo unas cuantas descargas por parte de la Raijin no Ken y después se Aoi diera un salto para alejarse de Naruto y sus compañeras. -_ Imposible.

 **Naruto:** Ha ¿imposible que?, imposible el que no estemos muertos, eso demuestra el porque nos llaman de esa manera. _\- Aoi tras oír esto solamente se giró rápidamente hacia el puente para así cortar las dos cuerdas que faltaban y tumbar dicho puente y se ponía nuevamente en guardia. -_ O, parece que alguien está un poco asustado, _\- Mientras que a su rostro se le formaba una sonrisa un poco macabra. -_ chicas yo me encargo de este por lo que será mejor que ambas ayuden a Idate a cruzar esto ya que esto se volvió personal.

Imbuyendo su Katana con Chakra Fūton recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ambas que se acercaban a Idate, mientras que Naruto se lanzaba contra Idate.

 **Karin:** Idate-san ven con nosotras. _\- Idate solamente asintió para después levantarse y alejarse un poco de Naruto y Aoi los cuales se enfrentaban en un combate de Kenjutsu, por lo que tras estar a cierta distancia Karin logro crear unas cuantas cadenas de Chakra las cuales se incrustaron en la pared de rocas de la Isla O'uzu lograron crear así un leve puente entre ambas. -_ Sera mejor que crucen ustedes primero luego veo como me las arreglo para ir.

Logrando que Fuu asintiera mientras que Idate no está muy seguro de dicha idea por lo que al ver esto Fuu lo agarro de su playera y salió corriendo junto con Idate que lo llevaba casi a arrastras por las cadenas hasta llegar a la Isla O'uzu y luego le diera una señal a Karin con la mano por lo que Karin procedió retraer las cadenas ocasionando que esta saliera disparada hacia la Isla impresionando a Fuu por dicha acción y en unos instantes Karin estuviera con ellos.

 **Fuu:** Eso fue genial, tenemos que hacerlo las dos.

Dando saltos de alegría mientras sostenía a Karin de los hombros y sus ojos bajo su máscara que no dejaban verlos estuvieran en forma de estrellas, mientras que a Karin se le formaba una gota estilo anime, mientras que se quitaba las manos de Fuu.

 **Karin:** Debemos seguir con la carrera.

Logrando que Fuu hiciera un puchero en señal de desagrado.

 **Fuu:** Aburrida.

Mientras que Karin le restaba importancia a esto y comenzaba a caminar hacia Idate y luego los tres comenzaran su carrera nuevamente hacia el Altar Todoroki.

 **Con Naruto y Aoi**

Ambos habían estado dando una larga pelea de Kenjutsu en la cual Aoi ya se mostraba un poco agotado, mientras que Naruto no parecía estarlo.

 **Naruto:** Veo que ya estás cansado jajajaja.

Provocando un poco más a Aoi el cual se molestó ante dicho comentario y se lanzara en contra de Naruto frenéticamente a lo que este lo espero en su lugar esperando el ataque de Aoi quien al estar frente a Naruto lanzo otro tajo con la Espada y Naruto la bloqueaba con su Katana, mientras Aoi intentaba librarse de la Katana de Naruto al implementarle un poco más de fuerza a su ataque, cuando Naruto logro darle un golpe con el pie en el estómago a Aoi haciéndolo retroceder un poco para así poder girarse en su propio eje y volverle a dar una patada pero esta vez en la mano donde tenía la Raijin no Ken haciendo que Aoi la soltara y esta volara por el aire hacia Naruto quien logro atraparla y antes de que Aoi lograra recuperarse Naruto se había desplazado a gran velocidad mientras colocaba tanto la Espada como la Katana de manera cruzadas en el cuello de Aoi el cual solamente lo miraba con gran ira.

 **Aoi:** Nooo, no puedes ganarme yo era… no, yo soy invencible.

 **Naruto:** ¿Si la espada te hace invencible, porque a punto de morir? _\- Logrando enfadar más a Aoi quien solamente lo veía con una cara de mayor ira a cada momento. -_ Pero debo darte las gracias por cuidar de la herencia que le pertenece a Tsunade-sama, mi Obaasan.

Sorprendiendo enormemente a Aoi al descubrir la identidad del Mercenario a quien era conocido como Akuma Kuro Shi antes de que Naruto lo decapitara con ambas armas, haciendo que la cabeza callera y rodara por el suelo, mientras veía en su mano la Raijin no Ken, para después guardar su hoja eléctrica y colocársela en la cintura mientras tomaba un pergamino en blanco en el cual Sellaría el cuerpo de Aoi dentro de este.

 ***Naruto:** Bueno creo que la Obaasan podrá descansar al saber que he recuperado la Raijin no Ken.

 **Mientras tanto en el Altar Todoroki**

Ambas Familias se encontraban en el Altar Todoroki a la espera de uno de los dos Corredores llegara a dicho altar y ver quien iba a ser la Familia que gobernaría cuando de pronto todos lograron ver a lo lejos como Fukusuke llegaba corriendo sin nadie atrás mientras que los que apoyaban a Fukusuke estaban en jubilo al ver como ganaría, pero fue ahí cuando alguien de la Familia Wasabi hablo.

 **Familiar Wasabi 1:** Esta aquí, Idate de la Familia Wasabi. _\- Fue en ese entonces que todos los miembros que apoyaban a la Familia Wasabi comenzaron a gritar para animar a Idate mientras que Fuu y Karin corrían tras él. -_ Corre.

 **Familiar Wasabi 2:** Aun puedes atraparlo.

Fue en ese entonces que Fukusuke al oír como la Familia Wasabi comenzaban a dar gritos de aliento decidió lograr ver hacia atrás y ver como Idate se acerca hacia el a gran velocidad.

Con el Daimyō y los Jefes de ambas Familias.

 **Jirōchō:** ¡Idate!

 **Kyūroku:** Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo Fukusuke?, corre.

 **Con Fukusuke e Idate**

Fue en ese momento que Fukusuke intento acelerar más para llegar al Altar, pero al ver esto Idate este decidió hacer lo mismo

 ***Idate:** No perderé, no pienso perder, no me retirare mientras me queden fuerzas.

Acelerando aún más su paso alcanzando cada vez más a Fukusuke hasta quedar a la misma altura los dos, fue en ese momento que Jirōchō decidió acercarse a la línea de meta para poder animar un poco más a Idate.

 **Jirōchō:** Idate, vamos Idate.

 ***Idate:** Jefe

Fue en ese mismo momento que tanto Fuu como Karin decidieron aparecer sobre una de las puertas del Templo para terminar de ver la carrera mientras se recuperan.

 **Fuu:** IDATE, ANIMO TU PUEDEEES.

Fue en ese entonces que Idate tras ver como todos lo estaban apoyando decidió poner un poco más de empeño logrando así rebasar a Fukusuke y llegar antes a la línea de meta y Fukusuke caía rendido tras haber llegado dejando sorprendido tanto al Jefe de la Familia Wagarashi y al Ministro del Daimyō e Idate caminaba tranquilamente hacia el Altar para así poder dejar el Orbe en su lugar y luego caer rendido al suelo por unos momentos, para después Idate junto con Jirōchō estuvieran frente a todos recibiendo las alabanzas y gritos de alegría cuando son interrumpidos por Kyūroku quien venía acompañado por unos cuantos.

 **Kyūroku:** Eh, espera un momento.

 **Jirōchō:** ¿Eh?, que ocurre Kyūroku.

 **Kyūroku:** Durante la carrera, a los que contrataste ayudaron a Idate, por lo que eso es jugar sucio y tengo pruebas de eso.

Sacando de entre su Kimono una fotografía en la que se mostraba a Karin quien había usado sus Cadenas de Chakra y Fuu quien llevaba a Idate sujeto mientras esta iba corriendo por dichas Cadenas.

Por lo que él Ministro del Daimyō al ver esto decidió acercarse y hablar al respecto.

 **Ministro del Daimyō:** Las Reglas de esta Carrera indican que hay que llegar a la meta usando la fuerza propia, por lo tanto, Idate queda descalificado y el ganador es Fukusuke Hikyakuya de la Familia Wagarashi.

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido al llevarse la sorpresa de como un Kunai arrancaba dicha foto de las manos de Kyūroku clavándola en el suelo mientras que era atravesada por el centro, mientras se acercaba una persona encapuchada frente a ellos.

 **Naruto:** Yo que tú me calmaría primero.

 **Ministro del Daimyō:** Y quien eres tú para llegar de esa manera y atacarnos debería mandarte a ejecutar en este momento.

Fue en ese entonces que tanto Karin como Fuu aparecieron junto a Naruto y se quitaban los tres sus capuchas revelando su rostro que estaba cubierto por su Mascara.

 **Naruto:** Nadie importante solo tu peor pesadilla si lo queremos ser.

Fue en ese momento que el Ministro del Daimyō iba a decir algo cuando alguien entre la multitud grito el nombre del Trio.

 **¿?:** Kokushibyō

Lo que altero a todos tras oír esto y tanto Kyūroku como al Ministro del Daimyō se alteraban un poco al saber quiénes era.

 **Fuu:** Valla creo que ya nos conocen, por lo que siempre me encanta ver sus miradas al saber quiénes somos jeje.

 **Ministro del Daimyō:** Gua… gua… guardias arréstenlos.

Fue en ese entonces que apareció el Daimyō

 **Daimyō:** Esperen, esperen no hagan nada. _\- Diciéndolo con gran tranquilidad. -_ Además no hay ninguna regla así escrita en ningún lado. No seas tonto.

 **Ministro del Daimyō:** Señor…

 **Daimyō:** ¿O que tienes alguna razón para la que quieres que la Familia Wagarashi ganen sea como sea?

 **Ministro del Daimyō:** No, yo no

 **Daimyō:** Tal vez es porque si la Familia Wagarashi pierde ya no podrás hacer cosas como éstas nunca más. _\- Mostrando una foto en la que se ve como el Ministro del Daimyō se encontraba aceptando sobornos en su nombre por la Familia Wagarashi sorprendiéndolo demasiado al ver dicha foto en manos del Daimyō. -_ Idiota, será mejor que abandones tu puesto y te hagas Monje y en cuanto a ti Kyūroku.

 **Kyūroku:** Hai.

 **Daimyō:** También he oído hablar de tus despiadadas acciones por lo que tu castigo por hacer sufrir a los habitantes del Puerto Degarashi, será muy severo más aparte la Familia Wagarashi se disolverá a partir de hoy, entendido.

 **Kyūroku:** Hai.

Agachando la cabeza en señal de resignación, mientras que todos los que apoyaban a la Familia Wasabi comenzaban a dar gritos en alabanza al saber que ya nunca más sufrirían ya que a partir de ese momento y en adelante la ciudad quedaría en manos de la Familia Wasabi por lo que decidieron comenzar a preparar todas las cosas para festejar, mientras regresaban al País del Té.

A la mañana siguiente y tras una larga noche de fiestas para celebrar la victoria de la Familia Wasabi, Jirōchō decide llamarlos y hablar con ellos sobre algunas cosas antes de que se marcharan.

 **Naruto:** En que más podemos servirle Jirōchō-sama

 **Jirōchō:** En nada, ya todo está en orden solamente era para así poder darles su paga y agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho los tres.

 **Karin:** No es ninguna molestia Jirōchō-sama.

 **Fuu:** Es cierto esto fue algo divertido.

 **Jirōchō:** Bueno como quiera aquí está la paga que habíamos acordado _\- Entregándoles un maletín con diversos billetes. -_ y con respecto al porque están viajando creo que no lo dirán verdad.

 **Naruto:** La verdad preferiríamos que eso se quedara entre nosotros como un secreto y si es posible como ya habíamos acordado el que usted pueda guardar este secreto de Obaasan hasta que pueda llegar el momento en que yo le comente acerca de esto, ella sabe que estamos entrenando en Kumogakure y ellos pueden confirmarlo ya que hace tiempo cree unos Bunshin los cuales pueden durar hasta que nosotros muramos o yo los desaparezca. _\- Jirōchō no dijo nada más y solamente asintió ante el comentario de Naruto. -_ Por cierto Jirōchō-sama podría ser tan gentil de regalarnos algunas cuantas manzanas es que son para un amigo como pago por una ayuda que nos dio y es que le encantan, _\- Mientras se rascaba la nuca Naruto, mientras que Jirōchō solamente dio unas cuantas risas -_ además de prestarnos uno de sus halcones mensajeros pero uno que no tenga nada colocado para que la Obaasan no logre identificarlo al momento de que se envié, se lo pudiera enviar con algunos de mis Clones pero tardaría mucho en llegar y es probable que el envió no llegue en buen estado.

Jirōchō nuevamente asintió para después levantarse de su lugar mientras que Karin deshacía la barrera de silencio y así Jirōchō se saliera de la habitación seguido por el trio hasta donde tenían los halcones donde, Jirōchō le indico al cuidador de esto que preparara al más velos si era posible y que lo despojara de todo lo que lo hacía visible que pertenecía a la Familia Wasabi haciendo que este aceptara y fuera en búsqueda de dicho halcón y se los trajera, al poco rato regreso con un halcón el cual su plumaje era de color marrón café, con algunas partes cafés un poco más oscuras, su pico junto con sus garras eran de color café anaranjado, después Naruto le entrego un pergamino al cuidador y Jirōchō le ordeno que mandara al halcón a Konoha asiendo caso el cuidador y dándole las indicaciones a dicho animal el cual después de tomar colocárselo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño estuche en su espalda salió volando en dirección hacia el cielo.

 **Time Skip**

Tras haber recogido las manzanas y dirigirse al Puerto tanto Naruto, Karin como Fuu Naruto llamo nuevamente a Ryuk no sin antes lograr que nadie lograra verlo, una vez que lo llamo y tras que Ryuk le haya entregado el barco a Naruto y este le hala entregado las Manzanas que le había prometido como parte del pago Ryuk se las devoro y abrió un portal por donde este entro y tras entrar este se cerró. Naruto, Karin y Fuu se encontraban terminando de alistar todo lo del barco cuando aparecieron Idate, Jirōchō y algunos miembros de la Familia Wasabi.

 **Naruto:** Hola Jefe que anda haciendo por aquí.

 **Jirōchō:** Nada solamente hemos venido a darles la despedida como se merece y saber hacia dónde se dirigen.

 **Naruto:** Eso aún no lo sabemos pero tenga por seguro que nos cuidaremos entre nosotros tres.

 **Jirōchō:** Bueno sea a donde sea espero que vallan con bien

Tras la despedida Naruto, Karin Fuu emprendieron nuevamente su viaje por los diversos Países.

* * *

Bueno con esto me despido como dije no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en publicar estare al pendiente de todos los que me dejen sus Reviews, se que pocos de los lectores se han animado a dejar un Review por lo que invito a todo aquel que no lo ha hecho para que exponga el suyo este o no este registrado en Fanfiction ya sean buenos o malos, sugerencias, etc. para asi poder darme un poco mas de animos para publicar un poco mas rapido y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.

P.D. Como dije en el principio pido perdón por no haber publicado ademas de pedir perdón por todos aquellos que me esperan para leer siguiente Cap. del Fic por el tiempo de espera que se avecina a causa de mis estudios.


	26. 26- Obteniendo nuevo Kekkei Genkai

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada y como siempre les pido una enorme disculpa debido a mi tardanza la cual no lo negare si estuve fuera de esto durante este tiempo y es que el motivo de todo fue que he estado realmente ocupado con los proyectos de una materia en 3ra Oportunidad y estudiando para las materias que como les habia dicho anteriormente son de 3ras y 5ta Oportunidad y al igual que habia dicho en el Cap. anterior

durante lo restante del Sem. publicare pocos Cap. o al menos hasta Semana Santa que es donde me enfocare un poco mas y eso tambien depende de como valla con el avance del proyecto ya que en dado caso de que no valla del todo bien lo mas duro seria que publicaria hasta Julio que es cuando estare de vacaciones ya que solamente le dare durante mi tiempo libre el cual es muy poco, por lo que si me tardo en publicar espero y me tengan un poco paciencia, prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capitulos.

N.A. Antes de comenzar con este Cap. 26, y como bono para todos los lectores en que sigan leyendo el Fic y los que comienzan a leerlo y por esperar tanto por mis publicaciones les dare una recompensa al primero Lector este o no este Registrado a la pagina mande un comentario con lo que le parecio este Cap y responda correctamente al reto el cual es: El que logre adivinar los Henges de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, podra elejir a una miembro (Humana) para el Harem de Naruto ya sea de Naruto u otro Anime, mas aparte implementar alguna idea que tengan en un futuro, esto durara hasta el Cap. 27.

También antes que nada me gustaría contestar algunos Reviews:

 **jenko99:** Perdon por la tardanza, y que bueno que te halla gustado el como inclui a Ryuk.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te halla gustado el Cap., al igual que las habilidades y técnicas de este, mas aparte me alegra lo de la Raijin y por desgracia en este Cap. no aparecera, pero tenlo por seguro que aparecera en alguno de los proximos.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te gusto el Cap. y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Flarius:** Espero y te guste el episodio, ademas de la sorpresa que lleva dicho halcón a Konoha.

 **TXPOK2460:** Gracias por seguir mi Fic. te lo agradesco, y no necesitas ponerte de rodillas, es cierto que me tardo en publicar ultimamente, pero primero se encuentran mis estudios los cuales ya explique anteriormente y por la idea puedes mandarmela para darle un vistazo, ademas de gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original.

* * *

 **Cap.- 26 Obteniendo nuevo Kekkei Genkai**

Durante el recorrido en el barco dirigido por uno de los Clones de Naruto, Naruto y Karin se encontraban discutiendo acerca de los elementos para así poder crear el Sello ya que con este Sello los diversos Henges que utilizarían en tiempos futuros para así lograr ocultar sus rasgos distinguidos y poder evitar que el resto de los Ninjas, Bandidos o Mercenarios no lograrían reconocer que los tres se encuentran utilizando algún Henge.

 **Naruto:** Creo que debería compartir algunas características con un Sello de Almacenamiento y un Sello…

 **Karin:** Estoy de acuerdo, pero también creo que el Sello debería contar con un supresor de Chakra con el cual pueda alterar la firma de nuestros Chakras y no nos identifiquen en algún momento.

 **Mientras que en Konoha**

Ya había pasado un días desde que Naruto, Karin y Fuu habían dejado Cha no Kuni (País del Té) en los cuales en estos momentos en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade se encontraba realmente estresada y frustrada por dicho enemigo que tienen en común todo Kage, Shizune hacia todo lo posible en vigilarla para que Tsunade no destrozara o escondiera a dicho enemigo, además de por dicha de estar también de esta forma debido a la presión que le ejercían parte del Consejo y aún más el trio de Momias para que supiera más acerca del Trio de Mercenarios que se hacían llamar Kokushibyō (Muertes Negras) los cuales comenzaban a hacerse de renombre por las diversos Países y Aldeas los cuales trabajaban al mejor postor, pero solo iban a por Ninjas renegados, Mercenarios y Bandidos, lo malo de eso es que de los pocos sobrevivientes que lograban quedar estos contaban cosas realmente aterradoras que hacían dichos Mercenarios a la hora de cumplir sus misiones y así poder eliminarlos lo antes posible ya que estos podrían ser una amenaza para Konoha en un futuro por lo que aun y cuando Tsunade no decía hacia y ni decía nada al respecto reconocía que en parte tenían razón, además de que también se encontraba lo del supuesto golpe de estado que estaban planeando los miembros del Clan Uchiha hacia la Aldea el cual dicho ataque estaba dirigido por Fugaku Uchiha el actual Líder de dicho Clan, aun había muy pocos quienes se oponían a dicho ataque como lo era Mikoto Uchiha, no optante a esto Fugaku y algunos miembros del Clan decidieron colocar dentro del escuadrón Anbu a Itachi Uchiha quien era el hijo mayor de Fugaku para así saber sobre los planes de Konoha, sin embargo lo que los miembros del Clan que planeaban dicho ataque hacia la aldea no esperaban que debido a la naturaleza pacífica de Itachi, éste se convertiría en un doble agente dándole a las principales autoridades de la aldea información sobre los planes de los Uchiha.

Itachi tenía en cuenta todo lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía y es que el mismo sabía acerca de los estragos que causarían en el interior de la aldea por lo que dicha destrucción provocaría la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto el cual traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi. A medida que el ataque de los Uchiha se acercaba, tanto Tsunade como Hiruzen intentaban buscar una manera de negociar con ellos, pero el tiempo se había agotado por lo que las Momias pensaban en mandar a Itachi a matar al Clan.

 **En la actualidad**

 **Tsunade:** Ahhh. Estoy harta de tanto papeleo.

Tsunade en ese momento iba a destrozar la Oficina nuevamente cuando de pronto escucha un ligero golpeteo en la ventana por lo que tanto ella como Shizune se voltearon a ver hacia dicha ventana y así logaron ver a un Halcón quien se encontraba picoteando la ventana mientras portaba un pergamino en su espalda, por lo que Shizune fue a abrir la ventada para que al abrirla este entrara y se posara en el escritorio frente a Tsunade la cual después de unos instantes decidió tomar dicho pergamino y disponer a ver su contenido, por lo que tras tomarlo el Halcón tomo nuevamente vuelo para así salir por la ventana. Tras la partida de dicho animal Tsunade decidió abrir el pergamino y noto que dentro de este se encontraban dos Sellos los cuales parecían ser Sellos de almacenamiento, pero fue en ese instante que Tsunade logro ver como en uno de ellos comenzó a salirle una especie de humo por lo que rápidamente lo arrojo lejos de ella mientras se preparaba para lo peor, pero su sorpresa fue el ver como de este salía lo que parecía ser una persona realmente alta y encapuchada la cual cubría por completo y no dejaba nada a la vista para saber de quien se trataba.

 **¿?:** Buenos días Tsunade-sama antes que nada déjeme presentarme _– Diciendo en un tono que provoco que a algunos dentro de esta les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda. -_ mi nombre es Gook.

 **Tsunade:** Dime que es lo que deseas.

 **Gook:** Simple, mi Amo y señor me puso al cuidado de una persona junto con varios de nosotros por lo que hace poco el me mando Sellado en este pergamino para así poder entregárselo y recoger la recompensa por la que ustedes estaban pidiendo por la captura el Ninja desertor Aoi Rokushō y que se encuentra en el Libro Bingo el cual su cuerpo lo encontrara sellado en el otro Sello de este pergamino.

Este comentario asombro a Tsunade, Shizune y a los Anbus presentes que se encontraban escondidos.

 **Tsunade:** Eso… eso… eso es…

 **Gook:** No tiene que decir nada, solo he venido por la recompensa que ofrecían por él.

Tsunade solo frunció un poco su boca antes de girarse hacia uno de los Cajones y darle la recompensa que ofrecían por Aoi.

 **Tsunade:** Y dígame cual es el nombre de la persona quien lo mando si se pudiera saber

 **Gook:** El nombre de la persona a la que estoy bajo su cargo en estos momentos no se lo puedo mencionar, pero todo el mundo lo comienza a conocer como Akuma Kuro Shi.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y ocasionando que los Anbus escondidos en la oficina se pusieran alerta al escuchar ese nombre.

 **Tsunade:** Tu trabajas para él, te exijo decirme en donde se encuentran para hablar con ellos y también que me digas sus nombres.

Gook tras escuchar la orden dada por Tsunade se quedó callado por un momento.

 **Gook:** Me temo que eso no se podrá ya que aun y cuando se su verdadera identidad no tengo el permiso de revelarlas a nadie. _\- Fue en ese entonces que Tsunade frunció el ceño y con una mirada dirigida hacia sus Anbus estos salieron de sus escondites, colocándose tanto enfrente como por detrás de Gook desenfundando sus Tantos y colocándolos contra su garganta. -_ Jajajaja, creo que me subestima al pensar que con esto me detendrá.

Dando un paso hacia adelante logrando que el Tanto frente a él se acercara más a lo que debería ser su cabeza asombrando a todos ante tal ataque de suicidio y a los pocos instantes este diera un gran paso ocasionando que el Tanto cortara lo que vendría siendo la cabeza mientras que el cuerpo caía al suelo, pero en lugar de caer una cabeza humana se asombraron al ver como caía un cráneo con la forma de un animal con dos cuernos en la parte de atrás, unos instantes después Tsunade tras salir de su estado de shock por tal acto comenzó a dar órdenes.

 **Tsunade:** Rápido, debemos encontrarlo debió haber utilizado esta marioneta desde un principio y no nos hemos dado cuenta por lo que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí si es que no desea el control de esta. _\- Ocasionando que todos asintieran para acatar la orden de Tsunade y salir en búsqueda de dicho sujeto, pero para la gran sorpresa de todos fue que ninguno de los presentes en la habitación no podían moverse de donde se encontraban al igual que hacer cualquier otro movimiento, cuando de pronto se comenzó a escuchar una risa un poco escalofriante. -_ Pero que está ocurriendo aquí porque no puedo moverme.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor para todos al ver como el Cráneo se comenzó a mover y volvía a su lugar en el cuerpo que suponía debía estar inerte en el suelo para que una vez que este se unió al cuerpo comenzó a moverse para después levantarse y ver como la risa provenía de dicho cráneo el cual estaba moviendo su mandíbula cada vez que se reía.

 **Gook:** Jajajaja, lo siento, pero ninguno de ustedes no hará ningún tipo de movimiento, mientras yo permanezca aquí y no se preocupen yo no les hare ningún daño por el cual no se preocupen por eso, pero antes de que vengan más gente indeseable creo que es mejor que me retire de momento.

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo y al mismo tiempo todos volvían a la normalidad.

 **Shizune:** Tsunade-sama que ha sido todo esto.

 **Tsunade:** No lo sé Shizune, pero prometo que lo averiguaremos lo antes posible.

 **Time Skip**

 **Con Naruto, Karin y Fuu**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Naruto, Karin y Fuu habían llegado a la Isla O'uzu y ahora se disponían en marcha en su barco hacia Mitsu no Kuni (País de la Miel) donde emprenderían nuevamente su viaje después de este tiempo que se habían tomado en el cual las cosas con respecto al trio llamado Kokushibyō parecían que se habían calmado, muchos decían que habían muerto al traicionarse entre sí, otros que se habían separado, mientras que otros aun pensaban que seguían con vida solo que ocultos esperando el momento indicado para salir nuevamente. Pero la verdad es que durante todo ese tiempo y desde la llegada a dicha Isla el Trio habían comenzado con un fuerte y firme régimen de entrenamiento de Taijutsu con ayuda de unos Kage Bunshin tanto de Naruto como de Fuu los cuales demostraban ser controlados por ambos Bijūs respectivamente, donde Naruto (Kurama) ayudaba a Naruto en reforzar su Taijutsu Kitsune no Mai (Danza del Zorro), mientras que a Karin la ayudaba en terminar de pulir su Taijutsu personal Kurimuzon no Mai (Danza del Carmesí) el cual había desarrollado gracias a las bases que le había enseñado Naruto del Taijutsu que le había enseñado Kurama, con lo cual este la entrenaba con mayor destreza en el arte del sigilo e implementándolo en su Taijutsu para que al momento de atacar ella fuera realmente imperceptible, mientras que con Fuu (Chōmei) y con la ayuda de los diversos insectos de la región terminaron por pulir el Taijutsu para Fuu el cual en palabras de Naruto sería la envidia de dicho Clan amante de Insectos en Konoha. También durante este tiempo tuvieron la oportunidad de practicar sus Ninjutsus sin limitantes como lo hubiera sido si hubieran ido a entrenar a Kumogakure como lo habían hecho sus Clones ya que el trio estaba atento en todo momento de lo que ocurría en ese lugar y decir que no se encontraban solos como se debería suponer era una broma ya que aparte de Karui, Samui y Omoi, el Clon de Karin había logrado percibir desde días posteriores a su llegada la presencia de algunos Ninjas escondidos en lo más alto de los arboles quedándose fuera de los límites de los animales de casa que habitaban en dicho lugar por lo que tras saberlo Karin se los informo a sus compañeros y tanto Karin como Fuu le agradecieron a Naruto por tan buena idea que tuvo en ese entonces, por lo que desde entonces habían pensado en solamente mostrar lo básico cosa que los Clones también lograron enterarse haciendo que estos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, en especial los Clones de Naruto y Fuu una vez que salieran del Templo.

También durante el tiempo en el que el trio permaneció en la Isla O'uzu además tanto Naruto como Fuu entrenaban lo poco que aprendían día a día tanto Naruto como Fuu en el manejo del Chakra de sus Bijūs, al igual que su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu mejoro gracias a la ayuda de algunas copias que habían hecho en especial Naruto de algunos Pergaminos de diversos Jutsus Elementales, Medicos y algunos de Fūinjutsu más específicamente los del Clan Uzumaki que habían logrado llevarse con ellos Sellados dentro de algunos de sus Sellos de almacenamiento, además de que con ayuda de dichos pergaminos de Sellado los cuales habían logrado aprender la mayoría de todos sus Sellos y sus funcionamientos habían logrado crear algunos propios como el haber terminado el Sello que les había sugerido tanto por Kurama como por Chōmei y uno más de sus Sellos más sobresalientes fue el que habían logrado desarrollar con ayuda del elemento Yin fue un Sello al cual implementaron en dichos Pergaminos dado el momento inoportuno de que estos cayeran en manos equivocadas, y de un Sello Espacio-Tiempo colocado dichas armas de reposición que recibieron por parte de Shinigami tras una charla con uno de sus subordinados y posteriormente con dicha Deidad llegando así a un acuerdo.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Tras la entrega del cuerpo inerte de Aoi a Tsunade por parte de Gook, este había aparecido unos días después frente a este para entregarle dicha recompensa justo cuando Naruto junto a Karin tenían un enfrentamiento de practica en Kenjutsu deteniendo a ambos para observar como aparecía dicha criatura.

 **Naruto:** Hola Gook.

 **Gook:** Buenas días Naruto-san _\- Tomando el dinero que le habían dado por el cuerpo de Aoi, mientras fijaba su vista por casualidad en la Katana que poseía Naruto en ese momento. -_ aquí tiene la recompensa por la que me mando a cobrar.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Gook, y creo que podré contar contigo siempre que necesite cobrarle algo a la Obaasan. _\- Gook solamente asintió mientras no dejaba de mirar dicha Katana hasta que Naruto logro ver como Gook miraba dicha arma. -_ Pasa algo Gook.

 **Gook:** Nada en especial, solamente me preguntaba de donde había sacado esa arma que lleva usted.

Señalando la Katana, la cual alzo Naruto para verla con mayor detenimiento.

 **Naruto:** Esta Katana me la obsequio Shinigami-sama, pero porque me lo preguntas Gook.

Fue en ese momento que Fuu tras ver que Gook había aparecido decidió acercarse junto a Naruto y Karin, mientras comenzaba a escuchar el relato de este.

 **Gook:** Por nada en especial Naruto-san, solo era curiosidad ya que metal tenía mucha similaridad a las armas que solemos usar nosotros los Shinigamis, las cuales están conformadas por la aleación de dos Metales abundan en nuestro Reino, a los cuales se les conoce como Adamantium y Vibranium, los cuales por separados cada uno tienen algunas propiedades distintas como por decir el Adamantium es un material supuestamente indestructible ya que las únicas entidades que pueden destruirlo son las diversas Deidades por lo que su extracción y manipulación es altamente complicada, mientras que con el Vibranium tiene la cualidad de absorber toda la energía vibratoria en el espacio que ocupa, en otras palabras el sonido a su alrededor, así como la energía cinética dirigida a dicha arma, pero al lograr unir dichos metales logramos adquirir una aleación prácticamente indestructible e insonora, por lo que es fácil que si tuvo algún enfrentamiento difícil su Katana nunca resultara afectada ante nada y en algunas ocasiones destrozara las de sus enemigos.

Quedando atónitos ante dicho comentario, mientras que Naruto recordaba algunos combates que tuvo cuando era Anbu y corroboraba las palabras de Gook al partir por la mitad a algunos Kunai's y destrozar algunos Shuriken's y otras armas.

 **Fuu:** Disculpe la pregunta Gook-sama _\- Haciendo que Gook volteara a ver a Fuu quien tenía unos ojos en forma de estrella. -_ pero cree que pudiéramos hacer algún pedido para que nos pudieran hacer algunas cuantas armas que nos faltan de nuestro repertorio.

Cosa que Gook, no respondió de momento hasta que Naruto tomo la palabra.

 **Naruto:** Bueno al menos crees que podríamos hablar con Shinigami-sama para saber si pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo y ¿pudieran hacer nuestros pedidos?

Gook se había quedado pensando por lo que ante la resignación decidió aceptar he informarle a Shinigami y pronto tendrían respuesta de él, desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **En Konoha**

Durante este tiempo las constantes molestias por parte de Momias hacia Tsunade sobre la búsqueda y muerte del grupo denominados como Kokushibyō al no haberse sabido nada de ellos durante este tiempo, pero también durante este tiempo los problemas con el Clan Uchiha no habían disminuido, al contrario habían ido en aumento, por lo que algunos días antes de lo que sería dicha masacre Itachi se reunió con Tobi, quien se había infiltrado dentro de la aldea y se hacía pasar por Madara Uchiha y tras haber hablado con Itachi este le comentaba que él lleva décadas siendo rechazado por su propio Clan por lo que desea vengar ese resentimiento, tanto con el Clan Uchiha como contra Konoha por lo que Itachi le ofrece al falso Madara la oportunidad de ayudarlo a tomar su venganza contra el Clan, a cambio de la promesa de un acuerdo de no atacar a Konoha y a ciertos Uchihas que tenía pensado dejarlos con vida el cual no se negó a dicho acuerdo.

Sin embargo y durante este tiempo, el Clan Uchiha ya estaba sospechando sobre Itachi, debido a que su comportamiento había cambiado drásticamente, además de que había obtenido numerosas misiones Anbu provocando que Itachi faltara a varias reuniones del Clan, volviéndolo un sospechoso. Por esa razón varios miembros del Clan decidieron enviar a su mejor amigo Shisui Uchiha a vigilarlo y mantuviera un ojo en él, sin embargo unos días después Shisui apareció muerto en un Río Nakano ya que aparentemente se había suicidado, cosa que los miembros de la Policía Militar de Konoha no creían que alguien como Shisui se hubiera suicidado por sí mismo por lo que sospechan que Itachi estaba tras su muerte por lo que el Clan Uchiha comenzó a ser más hostil con Itachi, mientras que él negaba su participación en el momento y debido a su misión secreta de detener la revolución, en el lugar actuó con una falta de respeto hacia sus compañeros del Clan, como si estuviera empezando a perder la fe con la incesante necesidad de sus normas y reglamentos mientras recordaba lo sucedido con anterioridad con Shisui.

 **Inicio Mini Flash Back**

Itachi se encontraba recargado en una gran roca esperando a alguien junto con su uniforme y mascara Anbu, cuando de pronto reconoce la presencia de su amigo.

 **Itachi:** ¿Shisui?

Para así voltear hacia la sima de los arboles cuando este lo llamara ocasionando que Itachi al escuchar el tono de la voz de su amigo se quita momentáneamente su máscara dejando ver su cara seria y de poco enojo, para así ir hacia Shisui hasta lo que parece ser un acantilado en donde Shisui se encontraba mirando hacia este dando la espalda a Itachi.

 **Shisui:** Parece que ya no hay manera de impedir el golpe de estado, y si esto ocurre habrá una guerra civil en Konoha por lo que seguramente si otros Países se enteran atacaran y esto se convertirá en una guerra total. Justo antes de que pudiera utilizar el Kotoamatsukami para poder detenerlos Danzō me robó el ojo derecho. _\- Volteando hacia Itachi demostrando lo que parecía ser su ojo derecho cerrado mientras que de él escurría una hilera de sangre. -_ No confía en mí, busca defender a la aldea por sí mismo, sea como sea, por lo que es seguro que buscara mi ojo izquierdo. Pero antes de eso, te lo entregare a ti.

Comenzándose a extraer dicho ojo mientras que Itachi lo miraba con gran respeto.

 ***Itachi:** Shisui…

 **Shisui:** Solo puedo confiar en ti, mi mejor amigo. _\- Extendiéndole la mano cerrada donde tenía sujeto su ojo izquierdo. -_ Protege nuestra aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha…

Tras lo cual Itachi activa su Sharingan y de la nada aparece un cuervo quien se posa sobre la mano extendida de Shisui quien mostraba su ojo y antes de tomarlo tanto el Ojo como el cuervo desaparecen dejando una lluvia de plumas negras en su lugar

 **Itachi:** Lo entiendo, pero ¿qué harás tú?

 **Shisui:** Quien sabe si mi muerte cambiara un poco la situación

Sobresaltando a Itachi al escuchar estas palabras.

 **Itachi:** Espera Shisui…

 **Shisui:** No me detengas, Itachi. _\- Lanzándose por el precipicio hacia el Río Nakano mientras que Itachi intentaba alcanzarlo. -_ Eres mi único amigo.

 **Itachi:** ¡Shisui!

 **Fin Mini Flash Back**

Por lo que desde ese momento Itachi se volvió alguien más frio con respecto a Clan e incluso su Padre Fugaku Uchiha, el jefe del clan, había perdido la esperanza en su hijo por completo, creciendo en un gran resentimiento entre ambos.

El día que sería marcado en la historia de Konoha había llegado Itachi se había alistado completamente para después dar un último vistazo a la aldea ya que a partir de esa noche el seria catalogado como un Traidor y no podría volver a su Aldea. Al llegar la noche Itachi junto con la ayuda de Obito mataron a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha, con excepción de Mikoto quien estaba al tanto de los planes de Fukaku mas no de lo planeado por Itachi, también entre los que se encontraban en su lista eran sus hermanos Sasuke y Sasuki, al igual que una vieja conocida y amiga de la infancia de Itachi Izumi Uchiha a quien le tenía planeado algo especial para ella y esta no sufriera a causas de sus acciones. Una vez que había caído la noche tanto Itachi como Tobi dieron comienzo a dicha Masacre. Esa misma noche tanto Sasuke como Sasuki quienes se habían quedado limpiando el desastre que habían causado en especial Sasuki mas aparte todos los pasillos de la Academia tras salir de Clases tras haber tenido una pequeña riña ella y Sasuke debido a la constante arrogancia por parte de Sasuke para que se lograra tranquilizar y tras salir de la Academia y llegar al complejo Uchiha comenzaron notaron todo muy tranquilo lo que les dio mala espina tras caminar un poco más lograron encontrar varios cadáveres de los miembros de su Clan tirados por las calles ocasionando que ambos se alarmaran al verlos por lo que emprendieron mayor velocidad en llegar a su hogar, cuando llegaron a su hogar encontraron a Itachi sobre los cuerpos de sus padres por lo que ambos se quedaron en Shock al ver esto, pero fue Sasuke quien salió del Schock y le exigió a Itachi el saber quién había realizado tales hechos horribles, pero fue interrumpido cuando Itachi le lanzó una Shuriken en su hombro y luego lo llamó tonto, por lo que Itachi decidió utilizar su Tsukuyomi en ambos Gemelos mostrándoles como mató a cada uno de los miembros del Clan, ocasionando que Sasuki callera de rodilla y sin que se diera cuenta tanto ella como Sasuke había activado su Sharingan, Sasuke había despertado su Sharingan con un Tomoe en cada uno de sus ojos, mientras que Sasuki lo había despertado pero a diferencia de Sasuke ella en su ojo izquierdo se podían apreciar dos Tomoes, mientras que en el derecho solamente tenía uno.

Ambos hermanos tras darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Sasuki permanecía de rodillas llorando mientras que le temblaban las piernas evitando que esta saliera corriendo del lugar para así poder huir como lo había hecho Sasuke quien fue detenido por Itachi para después este decirle que no valía la pena matarlo, en cambio lo animó a tener un fuerte sentimiento de venganza contra él, para así dar un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ambos tras haber logrado activar por primera vez su Sharingan, pero dicha pelea no duro mucho debido a que después de unos minutos Sasuke termino por desmayarse e Itachi se fuera de la aldea.

 **Con Los Clones**

Durante estos seis meses desde que los Clones habían comenzado su entrenamiento en Genbu (Isla Tortuga), más específicamente Naruto y Fuu dentro del Templo Bestia con Cola en el cual el Clon de Naruto con la ayuda de Killer B casi tenia por completado su control sobre el poder de Kurama debido a que este ya tenía un mejor control que Fuu quien era ayudad por Yugito, la cual durante el tiempo que estuvo en Takigakure no lo había podido usar debido al temor constante de que los aldeanos la hirieran a causa de su temor porque ella se descontrolara en la aldea y perdiera el control de dicho poder, por lo que se siempre se veía el limitar a usar dicho poder aun y cuando resultaba herida ya sea una herida leve o de gravedad herida en medio de algún combate, por lo que si era una herida leve esperaba a llegar a su departamento para que con ayuda de Chōmei la ayudara a sanarse, mientras que si era algo más serio Chōmei trataba de sanarla lo más rápido posible y sin que nadie estuviera cerca a temor de que tomaran represalias contra su portadora, mientras que con Karin, ella seguía con sus diversos entrenamientos básicos además de practicar Kenjutsu junto con Omoi y Samui.

 **Con Naruto, Karin y Fuu**

Tras su llegada a Mitsu no Kuni (País de la Miel), el trio se encontraba recorriendo los poblados cercanos a las costas disfrutando del viaje y buscando algunas misiones para así lograr conseguir algunos trabajos y conseguir dinero mientras portaban sus capuchas las cuales les cubrían por completo su rostro dejando entrever parte de sus vestimentas al caminar, llamando la atención de más de uno al no lograr reconocer dichos encapuchados y comenzaban a verlos con algo de temor, mientras se esparcían diversos rumores acerca del trio esparciéndose por los pueblos que visitaban, por lo que el Trio les restaban importancia mientras seguían su camino hacia una de las posadas para así poder registrarse en ella y poder descansar, tras haber logrado rentar las dos habitaciones una vez que la encargada de la recepción había dejado de temblar del pánico que había entrado tras lograr ver parte de las máscaras que portaban y lograr reconocerlos iba a dar un gran grito, pero fue callada por Karin con una amenaza de destruir el lugar su decía algo, cosa que la encargada negó y les entregó las llaves de ambos cuartos en donde uno fue para Naruto, mientras que el segundo fue tanto para Karin como para Fuu en los cuales lograron descansar un rato al igual que darse un merecido baño, tras haberse relajado un rato y haber dejado sus cosas en las habitaciones decidieron dar una vuelta por la aldea vistiendo y con su mismo Henge que poseían cuando habian llegado a la aldea, Naruto poseia unos ojos de color gris oscuro con cejas delgadas con una nariz pequeña, su cabello de color negro con un corte despuntado por debajo de las orejas, Fuu poseia unos ojos de color gris con unas cejas delgadas casi invisibles nariz afilada, su cabello era liso color azul marino recogido en dos coletas altas con dos ligas con pinchos y un collar similar a sus ligas de su pelo, mientras que Karin poseia unos ojos de color gris con unas cejas delgadas y una nariz pequeña, su cabello de color negro llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros con fleco hasta los ojos y patillas hasta la barbilla recogido en una coleta baja, mientras los tres vestian un traje pegado a su cuerpo el cual llegaba a medio muslo, de mangas largas y una sección de su pecho y abdomen expuesto en Y el cual estaba enmarcado en color dorado y en Zigzag ocultando la mator parte de los pechos de Karin y Fuu, junto con unas botas por sobre las rodillas en forma de V, mientras que sus máscaras se encontraban selladas en sus muñecas bajo unas muñequeras negras con toques dorados, junto con el resto de sus armas, mientras se encontraban bajo un Henge, Naruto al igual que Karin y Fuu tenían tanto el color de sus ojos como el de su cabello de color café pero la diferencia de Naruto es que su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo en la espalda la cual llegaba por debajo de los hombros, Karin al tenia tanto el color de sus ojos y cabello de color café el cual este último se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo en la espalda la cual llegaba por debajo de los hombros, Karin potaba un diseño liso mientras algunos de sus cabellos sobresalían al igual que un los cuales simulaban un pequeño par de orejas felinas, mientras que en su frente se encontraba un mechos con punta que cruzaba justamente entre sus ojos y llegaba a cubrirle parte de su nariz, mientras que Fuu lo tenía recogido en dos coletas en ambos lados de su cabeza con lo que parecía ser unas ligas con pinchos.

Ya era cerca de medio día y vemos como los tres se encontraban buscando un puesto de comida cuando de pronto se escucha como alguien emite un grito de terror lo que ocasiono que el trio corriera a gran velocidad en búsqueda de donde se originó, durante su recorrido lograron ver como algunas personas corrían hacia ellos por lo que decidieron ver que era lo que ocurría tras llegar vieron como un hombre de piel blanca, su cabello era de color negro el cual en ambos de su rostro se encontraba recogido con una especie de moña blanca, mientras que el resto de su cabello se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo suelto cerca de la mitad de la espalda, mientras que en la parte superior de su cabeza se encontraba dividido en forma de zigzag, poseía ojos achinados y negros, al igual que dos puntos en la frente de color rojo. Dicho hombre en ese mismo momento se encontraba ya rodeado por algunos cadáveres de hombres y mujeres, mientras veían como apuñalaba a otro que había protegido a su familia de lo que parecía ser una espada de hueso, ocasionando que el trio se molestara por dicha acción por lo que Karin aun estando enojada por la acción del sujeto trataba de permanecer en calma mientras que de entre sus vendas sacaba un par de papeles restrictivos de Chakra al ver como las caras de Naruto y Fuu presentaban gran enfado y sus rasgos comenzaban a cambiar pero para gran asombro de Karin ambos lograron contener dicho Chakra regresando a la normalidad y ambos se lanzaran rápidamente contra el misterioso hombre para detener el ataque mientras que Karin se dirigía con gran velocidad para atender al hombre que por milagro seguía con vida.

Mientras tanto antes de que el extraño hombre lograra herir a otra persona este fue lanzado del lugar rebotando en el suelo algunas cuantas veces hasta lograr estrellarse con una pared derribándola sobre este, mientras que en el lugar donde se encontraban solamente permanecía una nube de polvo impidiendo la vista de quien había dado dicho golpe al igual del estado de la familia y algunos cadáveres. Cuando en ese de los escombros salió el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa sádica.

 **¿?:** Quien fue el maldito que se atrevió a golpearme, a mí el gran Kimotari.

 **Naruto:** Fui yo algún problema.

Fue en ese entonces que la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse dejando ver al trio con sus máscaras colocadas, ocasionando que la mayoría entrara aún más en pánico al lograr reconocer dichas máscaras, mientras que Naruto y Fuu se encontraban listos para cualquier cosa mientras que Karin comenzaba a sanar a dicho hombre tirado en el suelo.

 **Kimotari:** Jajajajajaja vamos ven y diviérteme.

Dando una sonrisa realmente sádica mientras se lanzaba en contra de Naruto y Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, para que logres controlar bien eso y no haya problemas además de que puedas cuidar de ellos mientras yo me encargo de esto. _\- Lanzándose contra su contrincante mientras que Fuu hacia una rabieta al no dejarla participar en dicho combate, ocasionando una gota estilo anime en Karin al escuchar a Fuu, mientras que los demás se mantenían alejados de ella. Hasta que fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al lograr escuchar un gran sonido metálico al chocar la Katana de Naruto contra la curiosa Espada de aquel hombre al cual solamente se le formo una sonrisa más siniestra de la que ya poseía antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y dirigiera su mano derecha hacia la parte superior de su hombro derecho donde comenzó a surgir lo que parecía ser una especie de hueso el cual lo tomo y comenzó a sacar hasta terminar de sacarlo por completo y poseer dos espadas iguales una en cada mano, mientras poseía una sonrisa macabra. -_ Jajajaja no puedo creerlo se supone que el Clan Kaguya se extinguió hace tiempo tras dicho golpe de estado.

Ocasionando que dicho hombre se molestara al escuchar las palabras por parte de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Bueno creo que será interesante tener esa habilidad, no lo crees Kurama.

Logrando que dicho Bijū sonriera con gran malicia al pensar las grandes habilidades que tendría y la manera en como pudiera implementarlas en su Taijutsu

 **Kurama:** Y lo mejor de todo es que incluso dentro del Clan Kaguya ese es un Kekkei Genkai un poco raro.

Fuu se encontraba temblando un poco debido al miedo al ver dicha imagen de dicho hombre e imaginarse después a un Naruto el cual tuviera la habilidad de sacarse los huesos como maniático como dicho hombre con el que se enfrentaba Naruto el cual había tomado distancia de dicho hombre para así poder ponerse en guardia con respecto a que su contrincante el cual se lanzó nuevamente hacia Naruto con una sonrisa sádica y demente mientras portaba ambos huesos con forma de espada de manera cruzada y apuntando a su cabeza.

Mientras tanto no tan lejos del lugar se podía ver como un grupo de Jōnin entre los que se destacaba un Peligris corrían a gran velocidad en búsqueda y eliminación de dicho Criminal que les había encomendado Tsunade.

 **Inicio Mini Flash Back**

Tras ya haber pasado un tiempo de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha en donde solamente quedaron con vida Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuki Uchiha y Izumi Uchiha la cual se encontraba altamente resguardada y custodiada en una de las habitaciones subterráneas y secretas del Hospital a las cuales solamente tenía acceso Tsunade, ya que antes que algo lograra ocurrir Tsunade decidió dar el informe falso de su fallecimiento ya que esta se encontraba en un gran Genjutsu del cual nadie en la aldea había logrado despertarla y así evitar cualquier peligro o abuso hacia ella. También a causa de dicha Masacre a Tsunade el papeleo se había Triplicado lo que hacía batallar a Tsunade he intentara destruirlo para así disminuirlo pero Shizune siempre evitaba dicha acción. Pero fue en un día que tras firmar unos cuantos papeles se topó con una misión especial por lo que le ordeno a Shizune el que llamara a diversos Jōnin inmediatamente para que lograran cumplir con la misión la cual había catalogado de Rango A, tras unas horas varios Jōnin entre los incluidos Kakashi se encontraban presentes frente a la Hokage.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien le he hablado a ustedes para que vallan con rumbo a Mitsu no Kuni (País de la Miel) puesto tenemos información de un posible miembro del Clan Kaguya _\- Asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes tras haber escuchado el nombre de dicho Clan del que probablemente provenía dicho hombre. -_ y al parecer se ha estado dedicando en asesinar a todo mundo, por lo que la Princesa Kayo nos ha pedido nuestra ayuda para detenerlo, por lo que no me queda de otra que pedirles que vallan y cumplan con la misión _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los presentes -_ el líder del grupo de esta misión será Kakashi.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos para así salir de la oficina y alistar todas sus cosas.

 **Fin Mini Flash Back**

Por lo que en estos momentos se disponían a separarse para encontrar información acerca del objetivo de su misión en el poblado donde en estos momentos se encontraban el Trio en combate contra el miembro del Clan Kaguya que había atemorizado a varios pueblos y aldeas pequeñas, cuando de pronto no muy lejos de su posición lograron escuchar una explosión que les llamo la atención y decidieron ir a investigar lo sucedido en el lugar.

 **Con Naruto, Karin y Fuu**

La mayoría de los aldeanos que habían visto la batalla habían decidido huir tras ver lo peligroso que podía ser el quedarse en ese lugar, tanto Fuu como Karin quien ya había curado al hombre y dicha familia se había ido del lugar no sin antes agradecerle por salvar la vida del hombre se encontraban mirando la batalla entre Naruto y el miembro del Clan Kaguya había dejado una enorme cantidad de destrozos por todos sus alrededores al igual como diversos huesos rotos por todo el lugar, al igual que a unos cansados combatientes de los cuales el más fatigado era el miembro del Clan Kaguya, aunque Naruto no se encontraba tan bien que digamos ya que durante la sangrienta pelea que tuvo el miembro del Clan Kaguya había logrado inutilizado su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que parte de su Húmero sobresalía cerca de su hombro al igual que parte de su cubito ocasionando que en ese momento ambas quisieran ir en su ayuda negándose esto debido al comentario de este que lo tenía bajo control cosa que ambas no estaban muy convencidas pero igual le hicieron caso permaneciendo atentas ante cualquier situación de peligro para Naruto.

 **Kimotari:** Jajajajaja, esta ha sido la mejor pelea que he tenido en toda mi vida _\- Diciéndolo con su mirada y sonrisa psicópata siendo interrumpido por una toz mientras escupía sangre, para que al final regresara a su mirada y sonrisa psicópata a Naruto. -_ y todo esto te lo debo a ti jajajaja.

Lanzándose nuevamente contra Naruto el cual al ver dicha acción decidió hacer lo mismo y lanzarse contra su oponente mientras sostenía su Katana con su mano derecha, cuando de pronto y no tan lejos en varios de los tejados aparecieron los Nin-Konoha asombrándose al ver los restos de dichos combates y ver como dicho objetivo se encontraba enfrentando a alguien quien parecía severamente lastimado, por lo que decidieron ir en su ayuda cuando de pronto aparecieron dos personas frente a ellos impidiendo su paso mientras estas permanecían de espaldas a los Nin-Konoha.

 **Karin:** Les pediré de la manera más adecuada que por favor que no interfieran en esta pelea.

 **Jōnin:** No estorben y déjenos pasar que tenemos que ayudar a ese joven que se encuentra lastimado.

 **Fuu:** Jajajaja que se encuentre lastimado es una cosa, pero les dejemos interferir en la lucha de nuestro compañero cuando a nosotras nos dijo que no interviniéramos en nada esa es otra cosa.

 **Jōnin 2:** Pero quienes se creen ustedes para darnos ordenes de ese tipo, nosotros tenemos la misión de eliminar a ese hombre perteneciente al Clan Kaguya por los distintos crímenes que ha realizado en las aldeas y poblados cercanos. _\- Disponiéndose a ir hacia la lucha cuando de pronto un Kunai apareció frente a su pie deteniendo el avance de este, para así dirigir su mirada hacia Karin quien tenía su mirada y mano extendida hacia él. -_ Pero que les pasa a ustedes quién demonios se creen.

 **Fuu:** Nadie en especial solamente Kokushibyō.

Diciéndolo de una manera alegre y sin preocupaciones mirando al grupo de Ninjas y después se volviera a voltear para así volver a ver el combate de Naruto, ocasionando que todos se pusieran en un estado de Shock rápido para después tomar sus diversas armas colocándose en sus poses de combate.

 **Karin:** Sera mejor que bajen eso antes de que alguno de ustedes salga verdaderamente herido.

 **Jōnin 2:** Más bien será mejor que ustedes vengan con nosotros de manera tranquila a nuestra aldea para un interrogatorio y después decidir si serán encarceladas

Fue el comentario mientras daba un paso hacia ambas cuando de pronto se detuvo al escuchar un gran grito de dolor por lo que todos al prestar atención al combate se quedaron helados al ver como Naruto atravesaba el pecho de dicho pelinegro con su Katana, mientras este caía al suelo mientras mantenía su mirada sádica hacia Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Ahora solo falta de que pagues por tus crímenes.

 **Kimotari:** Jajajajajaja, _\- Comenzando a reírse a carcajadas mientras escupía sangre. -_ jajajaja eso no se podrá ya que poseo una enfermedad la cual debido a nuestra habilidad de manipular nuestros huesos algunos de nosotros logramos contraerla y no podemos producir por voluntad propia calcio para nuestros huesos, _\- escupiendo otra vez sangre de su boca mientras le daba otra sonrisa sádica a Naruto. -_ así que no le temo a la muerte.

 **Naruto:** Bueno eso es lo que menos te debería preocupar. _\- Para así activar su Dōjutsu Kouton bajo su Henge mientras soltaba su Katana incrustada en Kimotari para así poder realizar unos Sellos con su única mano sorprendiendo a los Nin-Konoha mientras que dicha mano se cubría de un Chakra color Blanco y se colocaba en la cabeza de Kimotari, permaneciendo así unos minutos en los cuales Kimotari estaba en Shock al no saber lo que Naruto se disponía hacer. -_ listo tu enfermedad ya está curada por lo que aun así pagaras por tus crímenes. _\- Dejando en Shock a todo el mundo al escuchar esto por parte de Naruto incluyendo a Kimotari, mientras Naruto desactivaba su Dōjutsu Kouton, para luego activar su Dōjutsu Meiton el cual también lo oculto bajo su Henge para que nuevamente volviera a hacer algunos Sellos con su única mano. -_ Shinpō: Shi no Pōtaru no Jutsu (Arte Shinigami: Jutsu Portal de la Muerte) _– Golpeando el suelo con dicha mano y comenzara con lo que tras esto comenzara a formarse diversos Kanjis mientras tomaban la apariencia de un vórtice color morado en el suelo, tras lo cual después de unos instantes el portal dejo de crecer y comenzó a abrirse y de este comenzara salir un ser humanoide con una complexión extremadamente delgada y sus miembros son anormalmente largo, su piel era de color gris claro, también demostraba tener unos labios delgados de color gris azulado, además de poseer unos grandes ojos de color amarillo con unas Iris redondas de un color rojo realmente brillante mientras que el pelo era de color negro en forma de punta mirando hacia la nada. -_ Hola de nuevo Ryuk como has estado.

 **Ryuk:** Aburrido y asqueado como siempre, dime que es lo que quieres.

 **Naruto:** Nada solamente que te lleves el alma de este infeliz y que sufra por sus pecados, pero solo eso para así tener su Kekkei Genkai.

 **Ryuk:** Mmm… está bien, pero ya sabes el precio de mis servicios.

 **Naruto:** Va está bien pero te las daré en otro momento una vez que se calme todo esto

Ocasionando que Ryuk, mirara hacia atrás donde se encontraban diversos Chakras en los tejados reconociendo a dos de ellos.

 **Ryuk:** De acuerdo pero entonces será el doble.

 **Naruto:** No hay problema con eso.

Con lo que Naruto en ese instante saco la Katana del pecho de Kimotari para así incrustar su mano que se había transformado en una especie de garra en el pecho de Kimotari salpicándose de sangre ante dicho acto ocasionando que todos los aldeanos al igual que Kakashi junto con el grupo de Jōnins, se quedaron con una cara de gran horror al ver como Naruto enterraba sus garras en el pecho de aquel hombre perteneciente al Clan Kaguya y más aún al ver como el horrible ser hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de Naruto este no había provocado ninguna especie de herida, pero si había hecho que Kimotari gritara histérico por el dolor sentido, pero eso no fue todo ya que sus caras de horror aumentaron al ver como poco a poco Kimotari iba desapareciendo al ser consumido por Naruto, dejando solamente una aurea celeste que parecía tener la forma de este la cual fue jalada a una bolsa en la cintura de Ryuk. Y tras haber ocurrido esto tanto Karin como Fuu saltaron para estar al lado de Naruto.

 **Ryuk:** muy bien me retiro entonces y estaré al pendiente por mi recompensa.

Desapareciendo del lugar de la misma forma en que llego mientras Naruto comenzaba a poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades, ocasionando que su brazo tuviera algunos espasmos y poco a poco comenzaran a surgir los huesos rotos y a la vez dando algunos escalofríos a Fuu al ver dicho suceso mientras que dichos huesos se encontraban siendo reemplazados por unos nuevos.

 **Naruto:** Valla esto sí que es genial.

Moviendo su brazo, mientras pensaba en algunas ideas de cómo utilizar dicha habilidad en otras partes de su cuerpo ocasionando mayor asombro en sí y terror en parte de todos el resto de aldeanos y Fuu al ver como Naruto comenzó a sacar algunos huesos del resto de su cuerpo destrozando parte de sus ropas para así quedárseles mirando un momento analizándolos y luego los regresara a la normalidad. Por lo que al ver que ya no tenían nada que hacer el trio se disponía a irse cuando de pronto ven como los Nin-Konoha caen frente a ellos.

 **Jōnin:** Alto hay quítense sus máscaras e identifíquense.

 **Naruto:** No podemos cumplir ese pedido Ninja-sama.

 **Jōnin 2:** Como que no muestren sus rostros y díganos quienes son en estos instantes antes de que lo hagamos por las malas.

 **Fuu:** Jeje no, no, no, si les dijéramos nuestras identidades para que usaríamos esto que llevamos puesto.

Bajándose un poco el cuello de su playera revelando así su boca para así poder mostrándoles la lengua a los Nin-Konoha, provocando que dicha acción y comentario provocara que un par de Jōnin se lanzaran contra del trio no sin que ante ver esto Naruto desapareciera de la vista de ellos a una gran velocidad para aparecer detrás de ellos y rápidamente golpearlos en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes sorprendiendo a los Nin-Konoha restantes ante dicha acción y se volteara a verlos.

 **Naruto:** Nosotros no les queremos hacer nada a ustedes, pero no nos aremos responsables si los lastimamos a causa de nuestra propia defensa en contra de ustedes.

Para darles la espalda y dirigirse hacia Karin y Fuu, las cuales veían todo las cuales Karin se encontraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción mientras se encontraba callada, mientras que Fuu mostraba su sonrisa hacia Naruto, la cual fue interrumpida al ver como algunos Jōnins se lanzaban había Naruto, mientras Kakashi intentaba detenerlos, pero fue inútil, por lo que Fuu al ver esto rápido realizo algunos Sellos con las manos, mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire.

 **Fuu:** Fūton: Kaze no Hari (Elemento viento: Jutsu Agujas de Viento)

Exhalando el aire en diversos lapsos a altas velocidades lanzando proyectiles de aire de su boca con la forma de diversas Senbon's las cuales se incrustaban en los Nin-Konoha dejándolos heridos en el suelo asombrando aún más a los Nin-Konoha que no se habían lanzado al ataque.

 **Naruto:** Tome esto como una advertencia Kakashi-san, nosotros no les hubiéramos hecho esto si es que no se hubieran lanzado en contra nuestra para atacarnos por lo que será mejor que antes de que se retiren a su aldea antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos ustedes.

Saltando a los tejados de las casas aun en pie para salir a gran velocidad perdiéndoseles de vista a los Nin-Konoha que rápidamente fueron a atender a sus compañeros heridos los cuales se desangraban a causa de las heridas provocadas por las heridas de dicha técnica que solamente había hecho la herida que dejaría una Senbon y así poder ver que estuvieran fuera de peligro.

 ***Kakashi:** Sin duda ellos son de tener cuidado, al no saber todas las habilidades que poseen cada uno de ellos, más aparte y aún más importante es el saber sus verdaderas identidades.

Fue el pensamiento de Kakashi mientras se quedaba mirando en dirección en los tejados por donde se habían marchado con gran velocidad el Trío de enmascarados quienes eran Naruto, Karin y Fuu.

* * *

Bueno con esto nuevamente me despido y como dije al principio no se cuanto logre tardarme en publicar el siguiente Cap. pero estare al pendiente de todos sus Reviews, ya sean buenos o malos, sugerencias, etc. por lo que no me queda mas que decir que nos vemos hasta el siguiente Cap.


	27. 27- Una sorpresa en Sora no Kuni

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada y como siempre les pido una enorme disculpa debido a mi tardanza la cual no lo negare ya que aun y cuando tuve 2 Semanas libres para avanzar con esta Historia si estuve fuera de esto se debio a que estuve realmente ocupado con los proyectos de la materia que me queda 3ra Oportunidad. Durante lo restante del Sem. publicare pocos Cap. por lo que si me tardo en publicar espero y me tengan un poco paciencia, prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capitulos.

N.A. Antes de comenzar con este en el Cap. anterior el Cap. 26 aun aplasare el reto que coloque en el Cap. anterior en el cual habia dicho que para todos los lectores que sigan leyendo el Fic o comienzen a leerlo ya sea que esten o no esten Registrado a la pagina, por esperar tanto por mis publicaciones. Al primer Lector que este o no este Registrado a la pagina mande un Review responda correctamente al reto el cual es: El que logre adivinar los Henges de Naruto, Karin y Fuu, podra elejir a una miembro (Humana) para el Harem de Naruto ya sea de Naruto u otro Anime y el poder implementar alguna idea que tengan la cual publicare en un futuro no muy lejano ya sea para un Omake o uno de los futuros Cap.

También antes que nada me gustaría contestar algunos Reviews:

 **Jenko99 J. Jenkins 99:** Que bueno que te gusto el Cap. anterior y por lo de la tardanza gracias por comprenderme y me alegro que te agradara el nuevo Kekkei Genkai de Naruto, con respecto a la Masacre Uchiha creo que encontraras una sorpresa en este Cap. con respeto a Kokushibyo y Konoha no sabes como se encuentran las momias con el temor pero hacia la posible amenaza que pudieran enfrentarse si estos deciden atacarlos cosa que se llevarian un gran casi infarto si supieran quienes son, con respecto a las Katanas y armas que les entrego Shinigami fue una idea que se me ocurrio al ultimo momento jajajajaja.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y espero que te gustara el nuevo kekkei Genkai de Naruto.

 **Flarius:** Me alegro que te gustara el Cap. con respecto a lo del destino de los Uchihas creo que te interesara un poco lo que sucedio tras dicha masacre.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te halla gustado el Cap. y lo sucedido con los Uchihas ademas de que te sorprenderas que paso tras esto y el nuevo Kekkei Genkai de Naruto.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original.

* * *

 **Cap.- 27 Una sorpresa en Sora no Kuni**

 **En Konoha**

Ya habían pasado algunos días tras la leve encuentro entre los Nin-Konoha con el trio mejor conocido como Kokushibyō y tras atender las heridas de los Jōnin's ocasionada por la ligera confrontación entre ambos grupos logramos ver como Kakashi junto con el resto de Jōnin's se encontraban frente a Tsunade apunto de entregarle el reporte.

 **Tsunade:** Y bien Kakashi como les fue en la misión que les encomendé.

 **Kakashi:** Fue una misión exitosa y a la vez no. _\- Ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Tsunade al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi. -_ El objetivo de la misión fue eliminado pero no a causa nuestra. _\- Ocasionando que Tsunade los mirara con mayor serenidad. -_ Tras varios días de rastreo y logramos dar con su paradero, cuando llegamos al poblado en donde se encontraba nos disponíamos a separarnos para buscarlo, pero fue en ese entonces que logramos escuchar una explosión no a lo lejos del lugar por lo que rápidamente fuimos a investigar el lugar, el cual tras llegar al origen de dicha explosión vimos cómo el objetivo se encontraba luchando contra otro sujeto que parecía realmente herido por lo que íbamos a intervenir para ayudar a vencer a nuestro objetivo, pero fuimos interceptado por dos más, las cuales eran las compañeras del sujeto con el que estábamos luchando, nos dijeron que no interviniéramos en lo más mínimo que era una lucha entre su compañero y nuestro objetivo, pero antes de que dijéramos algo logramos escuchar un grito de dolor y al ver de dónde provenía nos dimos cuenta que era nuestro objetivo tenía la Katana de su combatiente incrustada en su pecho, para después sucediera todo lo ocurrido en lo descrito en este reporte.

Entregándole un pergamino mientras Tsunade lo veía con una expresión de que ocultaba información al ver su rostro que demostraba un poco de angustia.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien, pueden retirarse excepto tu Kakashi. _\- Tras salir todos Tsunade se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras volteaba a ver a Kakashi. -_ Supongo que por tu actitud sabes quienes son el trio verdad.

 **Kakashi:** Así es Tsunade-sama, ellos no fueron nada más, ni nadie menos que el mismísimo trio de Mercenarios Kokushibyō. _\- Sobresaltando tanto a Tsunade como a Shizune asiendo que Tsunade lograra dar un salto de su silla al escuchar ese nombre. -_ Fue entonces que tras la pelea algunos se sobresaltaron al verlos ya que para mi punto de vista no aparentan serlo, por lo que la arrogancia en algunos se elevó he intentaron forzarlos cosa que intente detenerlos pero no pude ocasionando que varios de ellos resultaran heridos en el proceso, pero no de gravedad para así lo tres se fueran del lugar no sin antes decirnos que lo tomáramos como una advertencia y que ellos no nos hubieran atacado si no los hubieran y que nos retiráramos a nuestra aldea antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos nosotros.

Ocasionando que Tsunade se pusiera realmente molesta ya que esto era una advertencia hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más un Anbu apareció frente a ellos.

 **Anbu:** Hokage-sama se ha solicitado una reunión con el consejo por lo que se espera en la Sala de Reuniones.

Para así desaparecer en una nube de humo mientras que Tsunade se imaginaban el motivo de dicha reunión, mientras escuchaba como alguien se colocaba en el margen de su ventana y se le formaba una gran vena en su frente.

 **Jiraiya:** Si que son realmente molestos esos Mercenarios y mira que no he logrado conseguir información de ellos incluso con mi Red de espías.

Tras escuchar lo dicho Tsunade se volteó hacia Jiraiya con una mirada de pocos amigos la cual atemorizo a Jiraiya.

 **Tsunade:** JIRAIYA ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO QUIERO QUE ENTRES POR LA VENTANA? A PESAR DE QUE ESTÉ ABIERTA NO ES DE CIVILIZADOS ENTRAR POR LAS VENTANAS, ¡ASI QUE SE CIVILIZADO Y ENTRA POR LA MALDITA PUERTA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE!

Sobresaltándose y atemorizando un poco a Jiraiya ante dicho comentario, mientras que Tsunade demostraba que no era la primera vez que Jiraiya hacia esto, para luego calmarse un poco y comenzara a salir de dicha oficina seguida por un atemorizado Jiraiya. Mientras tanto Danzo quien se encontraba en camino hacia la sala del consejo aún se encontraba realmente frustrado y resentido con Tsunade ya que tras la Masacre del Clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi, no pudo hacerse de algunos Sharingan bajo su poder pero se encontraba satisfecho al estar al margen de lo que ocurría con los Hermanos Uchihas gracias a su informante dentro del Salón de Clases de ambos Uchihas, el cual le informaba acerca del estado emocional de ambos Uchihas.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Tras la Masacre ocurrida y el no haber podido poner sus manos al menos en algunos niños de dicho Clan los cuales podría convertir en Soldados fieles a él y en un futuro que estos le dieran aún más soldados al embarazar a algunas de sus mejores miembros femeninos de sus escuadrones Anbus y tener mayor descendencia Uchiha bajo sus órdenes, pero no todo fue perdida tras enterarse de la sobrevivencia de Mikoto, Sasuke y Sasuki, rápidamente decidió actuar diciendo que Mikoto al ser la esposa del ya difunto Ex-Líder del Clan Uchiha debía ser encerrada en una celda de Konoha no Shūsei (Correccional de Konoha), donde tras encerrarla tenía pensado en mandar a diversos de sus Anbus para que la embarazaran y fuera su máquina de crías personal para que le proporcionara Soldados con el Sharingan, mientras que a Sasuke y Sasuki se los entregaran para así poder entrenarlos y que fueran fieles a Konoha, mientras que también ya tenía planes para ellos dos los cuales era que una vez que tuvieran la edad adecuada Sasuke embarazara a diversas de sus Anbus con las para así poder tener más Soldados y quien sabe también le daría a su hermana y Madre para así poder tener soldados más fuertes y de sangre pura. Pero todos sus planes se fueron al demonio cuando Tsunade abogo por ella diciendo que ella permanecía en contra de los deseos de su esposo y que por el único motivo que no pudo decirnos nada era porque los mismos miembros de su Clan la tenían vigilada y amenazada con eliminar a sus otros dos hijos los cuales no estaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, ocasionando que Danzo protestara que pudiera ser una vil mentira, hasta que Tsunade azoto el escritorio para callarlo ocasionando su cometido, para así después volver a tomar la palabra y ordenarle a Inoichi que examinara bajo su permiso los recuerdos de Mikoto y redactara un informe de lo que se había hablado en la junta logrando que Inoichi asintiera ante dicha orden emitida por Tsunade, ocasionando que Danzo se sintiera realmente frustrado ante tal derrota por lo que tendría que hallar la manera de manipular a los hermanos Uchiha para que lograran seguir sus órdenes o al menos Sasuke, pero por desgracia en sus líneas no contaba con nadie capacitado para lograr colarse en la academia y se acercara a ellos para así poder ganarse su confianza, hasta que un día recordó a cierto estudiante que había descubierto sus habilidades por lo que ordeno a sus Anbus que lo investigaran para un aliado futuro interesante por lo que decidió enviar a uno de sus Anbus de confianza el cual era un poco mayor al chico para tratar de ganar su confianza y que fuera parte de ellos.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Recordando a su nueva adquisición en sus filas de Raíz el cual, el mismo se encontraba revisando personalmente el entrenamiento de Taijutsu de su más reciente adquisición el cual también era su espía en el salón de clases donde se encontraban los dos Herederos Uchihas, mientras tomaba su lugar en la Sala del Consejo esperando a los restantes miembros de este.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea**

Kurenai tras ver como cada vez el poder de los Genjutsu de Yakumo se iban incrementando con todo este tiempo por lo que decidió indagar dentro de su Psique, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al ver como el lugar parecía estar dañado dado todo el lugar se encontraba con diversos huecos en el lugar, por lo que decidió investigar un poco más por lo que tras investigar esto su sorpresa incremento al encontrarse fue entonces que se encontró con un una criatura la cual se encontraban devorando partes del lugar ocasionándole escalofríos al ver dicha criatura la cual se presentó con una voz realmente demoniaca y fuera de este mundo haciéndose llamar como Ido, esto ocasiono que Kurenai saliera de la mente de Yakumo y finalizara la pequeña reunión que habían hecho, para así rápidamente dirigirse con Tsunade y comentarle tanto a ella como a Murakumo el Padre de Yakumo acerca de dicha identidad que se encontraba dentro de Yakumo, tras haber llegado y esperado a que Murakumo llegara también Kurenai comenzó a informar sobre dicha entidad dentro de Yakumo la cual era producto de ella al ver como no cumplía las expectativas de los miembros del Clan Kurama a excepción de sus padres quienes no les importo ya que ella era su hija y futura Heredera de dicho Clan, tras escuchar esto Murakumo quedo más que impresionado al escuchar lo dicho por Kurenai acerca de su hija, por lo que Tsunade le ordeno eliminar dicha entidad, pero esta vez fue Murakumo quien intervino

 **Murakumo:** Pero Tsunade-sama si hacemos algo por el estilo no habrá riesgo de que mi hija pierda parte de quien es.

Ocasionando que Tsunade tras escuchar lo dicho por Murakumo se quedara pensando ya que pudiera hacer dicha posibilidad, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Jiraiya entro por la ventana llamando la atención de todos.

 **Jiraiya:** Tal vez allá otra alternativa pero es probable que esto también perjudique el Kekkei Genkai de la pequeña Yakumo.

 **Tsunade:** Y cuál es esa alternativa Jiraiya.

 **Jiraiya:** Esa alternativa seria el poder sellar a dicha entidad en algún Sello dentro de Yakumo, pero con la posibilidad de que su Kekkei Genkai también quede sellado ocasionando que sus Genjutsus no hagan el efecto que tienen con su Kekkei Genkai. _\- Logrando que tras pensarlo un momento Murakumo aceptara la propuesta de Jiraiya. -_ Muy bien en ese caso personalmente realizare el Sellado de dicha entidad.

 **Kurenai:** Disculpe Jiraiya-sama y con todo respeto, pero conociendo su antecedentes lo mejor sería que yo como su instructora realizara dicho Sellado.

Logrando que Jiraiya protestara, pero fue en ese entonces que Tsunade le concedió está a Kurenai por lo que Jiraiya solo se encargó de instruirla en el Sellado además de informarles que se encontraría en el lugar junto a Tsunade en dado caso de que algo saliera mal, logrando que Kurenai asintiera y saliera del lugar al igual que un preocupado Murakumo por su hija. Tras salir de la Torre mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade comenzaban a hacer los preparativos Kurenai había ido a hablar con Yakumo acerca de esto, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser su otro ser si es que no se realizaba dicha ocasión pero también con esto podría llegar a causar que su Kekkei Genkai también fuera sellado ocasionando que todos sus Genjutsus ya no se volverían reales, por lo que Yakumo sabiendo las consecuencias con las que conllevaba a su contraparte llamada Ido estuvo de acuerdo a esto, pero fue en ese entonces que Ido apareció frente a ellos dejando en un estado de Shock a Yakumo al ver dicha entidad frente a ella y Kurenai se pusiera en posición de pelea aun y con los nervios que tenía al ver dicha entidad, que rápidamente coloco en un Genjutsu a Kurenai la cual ella se encontraba siendo sujetada por diversas lianas y raíces, para después darse la vuelta y mirar a una aterrada Yakumo y desaparecer frente a ella, para que segundos después Yakumo poseyera una mirada Psicópata y se fuera del lugar, unos instantes después Kurenai tras liberarse del Genjutsu de Yakumo realizo un Kage Bunshin el cual fue a informar lo sucedido a Tsunade mientras ella perseguía a Yakumo quien había se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Konoha metiendo en diversos Genjutsus a los Civiles y Ninjas.

Unos minutos después el Kage Bunshin de Kurenai logra llegar a la Torre Hokage donde se encontraba Tsunade firmando unos documentos, la cual se sorprendió al ver a Kurenai realmente agitada.

 **Tsunade:** Que es lo que ocurre Kurenai.

 **Kurenai:** Es Ido Tsunade-sama se apodero del cuerpo de Yakumo y salió corriendo por las calles de Konoha.

 **Tsunade:** Demonios, SHIZUNE. - _Ocasionando que Shizune apareciera rápidamente en la oficina de Tsunade. -_ Shizune, quiero que alertes a todos los Shinobis y Anbus de que no ataquen a Yakumo y que ellos se alejen de ella al igual que ayuden alejando a todos los civiles de ella.

 **Shizune:** Hai Tsunade-sama.

Saliendo del lugar lo más pronto posible, mientras que Tsunade se disponía a hablarle a Kurenai cuando está estallo en una nube de humo dándole a entender que todo este tiempo la que se encontraba con ella no era más que un Kage Bunshin y que la original debería de encontrarse en búsqueda o persiguiendo a la mismísima Yakumo por lo que solamente dejo salir un respiro en forma de resignación.

 **Mientras tanto por las calles y techos de las casas de Konoha**

Diversos Nin-Konoha que se encontraban en la búsqueda y detención de Konoha se encontraban metidos en diversos Genjutsus, mientras que Kurenai en lo que podía ayudaba a sacarlos de estos mientras que a la vez buscaba los rastros de Yakumo quien era poseída por Ido.

Un rato después Kurenai logro ver como diversos Nin-Konoha se encontraban rodeando a quien parecía ser Yakumo por lo que tras acercarse descubrió que estaba en lo correcto por lo que tras acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible a Yakumo mientras esta se encontraba atacando con los diversos Genjutsus a los Nin-Konoha por lo que tras estar cerca de esta decidió actuar rápidamente lanzándose desde el techo encima de Yakumo (Ido) quien tras reaccionar como Kurenai se encontraba detrás de ella no pudo hacer nada mas ya que Kurenai logro detenerla dejándola inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca por lo que tras dicho golpe y dejándola inconsciente las diversas ilusiones de Yakumo (Ido) se detuvieron mientras que Ido regresaba al subconsciente de Yakumo y Yakumo regresaba a la normalidad, por lo que rápidamente Jiraiya quien apareció en ese mismo momento decidió colocarle algunos Sellos supresores de Chakra en dado caso de que la entidad Ido volviera a apoderarse de Yakumo y esta no pudiera usar Chakra para los Genjutsus que lanzaba y así llevarla al lugar que Jiraiya ya había preparado todo para el Sellado de su Kekkei Genkai, varios minutos después Yakumo logro despertarse, pero tras su despertar logro notar como se encontraba de rodillas y sin la parte superior de su vestimenta al igual que había diversas marcas en su cuerpo y que se encontraba sujeta de las muñecas por mera precaución recordó aquellos sucesos ocurridos cuando Ido la había poseído lo que ocasiono que Yakumo comenzara a derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido mientras que Kurenai comenzaba con la parte del Sellado.

Poco después tras que Kurenai hubiera sellado ha Ido y su Kekkei Genkai, decidieron dejar todo así hasta que llegara el día en que Yakumo derrotara o lograra controlar a su otra personalidad y así Yakumo pudiera controlar a la perfección su Kekkei Genkai, por lo que al ver dicha vida que llevaría Tsunade se decidió a encontrar una forma para así poder ayudar a Yakumo con el problema que presentaba ser su cuerpo al ser este realmente débil.

 **Con Naruto, Karin y Fuu**

Ellos tras haber logrado huir de la batalla contra los Nin-Konoha los tres habían emprendido una rápida retirada con rumbo hacia el país de Kiba no Kuni (País del Colmillo) el cual se encontraba en conflicto político con Tsume no Kuni (País de la Garra), por lo que los tres decidieron no quedarse mucho tiempo en este País con temor de que algunos Nin-Konoha aún les siguieran el paso por lo que siguieron su camino hacia Tsume no Kuni (País de la Garra) y dirigirse hacia los límites del Norte de dicho País.

Tras haber pasado los Límites de dicho País comenzaron a andar con mayor tranquilidad por los bosques esperando encontrar alguna idea cercana para saber por dónde andaban, cuando de pronto lograron llegar a lo que parecían ser las Ruinas de una Antigua Aldea.

 **Fuu:** Donde estamos.

 **Karin:** No lo sé pero parece que esto lleva años estando así.

Acercándose a las construcciones derrumbadas analizándolas un poco, cuando de pronto a los tres se les figuro ver alguien corriendo tratando de ocultarse de ellos por lo que decidieron saber de quien se trataba y saber si podía ser enemigo o amigo, fue en ese entonces que tras unos minutos de búsqueda con ayuda de Karin y su (Ojo de Karura) lograron rastrear a dicha persona hasta su escondite que era nada menos que una casa que se encontraba dañada pero había logrado resistir la mayor parte de esta y permanecía de pie por lo que decidieron entrar en dicha casa y ver de quien era el que se estaba escindiendo ahí. Tras entrar lo primero que notaron fue como se había accionado una trampa haciendo que una lluvia de Kunai's y Shuriken's por lo que el trio rápidamente emprendio una rápida maniobra para lograr esquivarlos exitosamente y al ver esto la persona que se encontraba en el interior de la casa corto una soga con lo que parecía ser un bisturí medico logrando que del techo cayeran unas bolas de humo evitando la visión del Trio, por lo que la persona decidió lanzarse en contra de ellos junto con su Bisturí en la mano, pero antes de que esta lograra acertar el golpe una corriente de aire despejo la nube de humo justo a tiempo para que Naruto lograra sostener la muñeca de aquella persona logrando que soltara dicho objeto mientras ejercía un poco de presión, mientras que trataba de liberarse del agarre de Naruto.

 **¿?:** No, suéltame, suéltame no quiero ir con ustedes.

 **Naruto:** Disculpa, pero a que te refieres con eso, nosotros no te haremos daño.

Fue en ese entonces que el Trio lograron ver que se trataba de un chico aparentemente de su misma edad el cual tenía el pelo largo de color marrón rojizo, el cual tenía un pañuelo azul en su cabeza con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara y uno más corto en medio de su rostro que llegaba hasta la altura de su nariz, también poseía unas cejas espesas y ojos de color azul al igual que un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, mientras que su forma de vestir consistía en una playera azul aguamarina, con un chaleco claro sobre ella que le cubre las divisiones, pantalones cortos de color azul y protectores negros en piernas y manos. El cual hasta hace unos instantes tras haber logrado ver por debajo de la capucha de Naruto logro ver y reconocer la máscara entrando aún más en pánico al reconocerlo como uno de los miembros del Trio de Mercenarios conocidos como Kokushibyō por lo que sin pensarlo estuvo forcejeando con mayor fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Naruto el cual después de unos instantes logro zafarse y rápidamente tomar nuevamente su Bisturí del suelo, mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de pelea.

 **Fuu:** Oye tranquila enserio nosotros no te queremos hacer daño.

Naruto se confundió en ese instante al ver cómo le había dicho Fuu al chico pensando que se había equivocado, por lo que decidió pasarlo por alto para nuevamente dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, el cual no bajaba la guardia puesto que no confiaba en las palabras de ellos, pero fue en ese momento que se logró escuchar un leve gruñir de parte del chico, logrando que el chico se apenara por eso mientras el trio lo viera con un poco de gracia y asi Naruto comenzara buscar entre sus cocosas un pequeño pergamino el cual tras verlo este se tensó un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver como de este Naruto sacaba un par de manzanas mientras le ofrecía una.

 **Naruto:** Hey ven vamos, ten tómala no te aremos daño Dattebayo.

El chico demostrando desconfianza se acercó poco a poco hacia Naruto para rápidamente tomar las manzanas.

 ***Naruto:** Solo espero que Ryuk no se entere que tome unas manzanas de su pago.

Fue en ese entonces que tras haberse devorado ambas manzanas el chico se quedaba mirando aun con desconfianza al Trio por lo que Naruto se acercó un poco más y con cautela extendiéndole la mano.

 **Naruto:** Ves no te haremos daño, solo queremos preguntarte algunas cosas.

Dicho chico lo miraba con duda mientras bajaba su Bisturí para tomar la mano de Naruto, pero de la nada estallaron un par de bolas de humo dentro de la casa lo que provoco que todos retrocedieran al comenzar a expandirse dicho humo y salieran de la casa, para así ver como dicho chico salía por una de las ventanas seguido por algunos cuantos Ninjas, los cuales vestían una vestimenta Ninja de color blanca portando el símbolo de su aldea en el brazo izquierdo junto con un especie de Chaleco de color morado portando el símbolo de su aldea en la espalda, mientras que en su rostros llevaban una capucha blanca de color gris, una máscara negra en la cara dejando únicamente visibles la parte de sus ojos y su bandas colocadas en la frente, por lo que sin pensarlo el trio se lanzó en persecución para ayudar al chico.

 **Mientras tanto con el chico y los Ninjas.**

El chico se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido posible entre los arboles mientras que entre las ramas de los arboles los diversos Ninjas que la perseguían le pisaban los talones, no fue hasta que un par de Ninjas decidieron lanzar lo que parecía ser un par de Boleadoras las cuales lograron darle en las piernas y brazos haciendo que no pudiera moverse cayendo hacia el suelo.

 **Ninja 1:** Ahora si te tenemos y podrás venir con nosotros a la Aldea.

 **Chico:** Nooo… suéltenme no quiero ir con ustedes.

 **Ninja 2:** Jajajaja, no tienes a donde ir.

 **Ninja 3:** Además el jefe te necesita para nuestros planes, pero no nos comentó nada acerca de no podernos divertirnos contigo.

Esto espanto al chico al escuchar esto, y más aún cuando con ayuda de un Kunai dicho Ninja logro cortar la parte de arriba de su ropa, por lo que solamente cerro sus ojos mientras forcejeaba un poco tratando de impedir lo que le iban a hacer cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito de dolor lo cual alarmo a los Ninjas del País del Cielo y esto provocara que todos voltearan hacia el origen de dicho grito y vieran como uno de sus compañeros callera al suelo siendo atravesado por toda su espalda y pecho por una Katana, mientras que todo esto era observado por sus demás compañeros viendo con un poco de asombro el cual no se mostraba a causa de su enojo visible.

 **Ninja 1:** Quien demonios se ha atrevido a hacer eso.

 **Naruto:** Fui yo algún problema

Apareciendo en la rama de un árbol no dejando ver nada de su rostro debido a su capucha para después dar un salto y colocar su pie derecho sobre el cuerpo inerte del Ninja y sacar dicha Espada mientras que los restantes Ninjas asumían su pose de combate, cuando de pronto logran escuchar dos quejidos a los cuales nadie pudo lograr ver quien había sido salvo Amaru quien solamente había visto dos borrones pasar frente a ambos Ninjas antes de ver tanto ella como los demás Ninjas como la cabeza de otro de sus compañeros caía al suelo mientras que su cuello comenzaba a salir un Geiser emergía de su cuello para después este se desplomara en el suelo mientras que otro gritaba debido al gran corte de garganta que le provocaba un gran desangrado dejando impresionados a todos los Ninjas al ver como aparecían otros dos encapuchados frente suyo.

 **Ninja 2:** Ma… malditos, nos la pagaran

 **Fuu:** Primero saben ustedes a quienes se enfrentan jeje.

Diciendo esto en un tono realmente dulce, mientras se colocaba de lado hacia ellos y se inclinaba un mientras posaba su mirada oculta hacia ellos.

 **Ninja 1:** Si unos sujetos que terminaran muertos.

 **Naruto:** Neee... - _Haciendo una señal de negación con su dedo índice. -_ creo que esos serán ustedes si no se van en este mismo momento.

Fue en ese mismo que uno de los Ninjas del País del Cielo saco un extraño artefacto con el cual les apunto a Naruto, Karin y Fuu y oprimiera un gatillo con el cual hizo que dicho artefacto lanzara decenas de Kunai's a alta velocidad logrando que Karin y Fuu saltaran para evadirlos a excepción de Naruto quien solamente tomo el cuerpo que tenía debajo de el para usarlo como escudo humano, mientras que Fuu y Karin se acercaban a detenerlos con sus Katanas logrando detener al Ninja que tenía dicho artefacto extraño al cortarle las manos y comenzaran una masacre a la cual se les unió Naruto al poco tiempo tras dejar el cuerpo en el suelo para así ayudar con la masacre de los Ninjas del País del Cielo. Tras terminar con dicha Masacre todos los Ninjas del País del Cielo se encontraban muertos con la excepción de uno el cual estaba un poco lastimado y a la vez que se encontraba realmente aterrado.

 **Karin:** Sera mejor que vuelvas con tu Líder en este mismo instante y le digas que no vuelva a hacer algo por el estilo.

 **Fuu:** O se las terminara de ver con nosotros tres quienes somos conocidos como, _\- Tomando los tres sus capuchas y revelando sus máscaras las cuales de inmediato el Ninja logro reconocerlos de inmediato. –_ Kokushibyō jejeje.

Por lo que tras lo cual dicho hacia el Ninja, este salió corriendo del lugar perdiéndose entre los árboles, mientras que Naruto se giraba hacia el chico el cual se encontraba lleno de pánico la cual le impedía moverse mientras Naruto se acercaba él para tratar de ayudarlo con la herida que le habían logrado hacer pero, este se le negaba a Naruto al estarse cubriendo su pecho y ladeándose para que Naruto no lo viera.

 **Naruto:** Oye deja que eche un vistazo no te hare daño. _\- El chico se aferró más a su ropa mientras se negaba al ver como Naruto se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que este es derribado por un golpe en la nuca por parte de Karin. -_ Se puede saber porque me golpeas.

 **Karin:** Por ser alguien tan despistado.

Logrando que Naruto no entendiera y Fuu se riera a causa de esto, haciendo que Naruto se enojara también con ella.

 **Kurama:** Se ve que aun eres un ingenuo, jajajaja.

 **Naruto:** Tú también Kurama, pues que es lo que quieren decir todos con eso.

 **Kurama:** Presta más atención a tus sentidos y lo notaras, además de que noto algo curioso en esa persona.

Naruto inconsciente de lo que trataba de decir Kurama se enfocó más en sus sentidos como se lo había dicho Kurama hasta que después de unos instantes Naruto logro percatarse de un detalle realmente interesante.

 **Naruto:** Naniiiii, eres una chica

Tras lo dicho a Karin se palmeo levemente la cara mientras que Fuu se encontraba rodando en el suelo a carcajadas por el lento razonamiento por parte de Naruto y la ahora chica de pelo marrón rojizo se apenaba un poco acerca de esto.

Pero de pronto tanto Naruto y Fuu fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como sus inquilinos les llamaban cosa que ambos se integraron entre sus pensamientos.

 **Mente de Naruto**

 **Naruto:** Hey que pasa Kurama para que me llamas

 **Kurama:** Naruto es sobre lo que te había dicho hace unos minutos, acerca de los que percataba en esa chica es que logro percatar parte de mi Chakra en ella al igual que una parte de lo que es el Chakra de mis demás hermanos, por lo que veo también Chōmei lo ha sentido por lo que también llamo a la mocosa para informarle acerca de esto.

 **Naruto:** Entonces dices que ella posee parte de tu Chakra además del de tus hermanos.

 **Kurama:** Sí y no. _\- Sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto tras escuchar dicha respuesta por parte de Kurama. -_ A lo que me refiero es que el Chakra que siento es una mezcla de todos nosotros más aparte un sentimiento realmente oscuro, por lo que es raro que dicho Chakra no haya logrado afectar a la mocosa, por lo que tengo una leve idea de que puede ser pero espero equivocarme con esto.

 **Mente de Fuu**

 **Fuu:** Hey qué onda Chōmei.

 **Chōmei:** Fuu necesito que prestes atención a esto. _\- Lo que provoco que Fuu se mostrara un poco seria ante esto. -_ Esa chica que rescataron presiento algo extraño en ella y por lo que he notado no fui el único ya que creo que Kurama también lo noto.

 **Fuu:** Y qué es eso que percibieron.

 **Chōmei:** La verdad no estoy seguro de saber qué es esto pero he logrado sentir como dentro de la chica parece haber un poco de mi Chakra y del de Kurama mas aparte del de mis otros hermanos pero con la diferencia de que estos se sienten un poco diferentes a los nuestros es como si fuera una enorme cantidad de Chakra Oscuro lleno de sentimientos oscuros.

 **Fuera de las mentes de ambos**

Tanto Naruto y Fuu regresaban a la normalidad mientras ambos veían como Karin había terminado revisar a Amaru para ver si no había sufrido alguna herida, por lo que decidieron acerarse entre ambos para corroborar si ambos habían tenido la misma platica con su Bijūs.

 **Naruto:** Por lo que veo tú también tuviste una plática con Chōmei, no es verdad. _\- Fuu solamente se limitó a asentir a las palabras de Naruto. -_ Bien veamos quien es ella y porque la buscaban esos Ninjas.

Tras lo dicho tanto Naruto como Fuu se acercaron a Karin y la chica para así saber un poco más de ella quien al verlos esta se espantó un poco.

 **Karin:** Tranquila ellos no te harán nada malo, ellos son mis compañeros.

Pero la chica aun los miraba con sospecha y no quería confiarse mucho de ellos puesto sabía quiénes eran y lo peligrosos que podían ser.

 **Naruto:** Tranquila no te haremos daño pudieras decirnos tu nombre.

 **¿?:** A… Ama… Amaru

 **Naruto:** Bueno, pues es un gusto conocerte Amaru, nosotros somos…

Pero fue interrumpido por Amaru quien los miraba aun con temor mientras le contestaba.

 **Amaru:** Si, lo sé ustedes son Kokushibyō, por favor hagan lo que hagan no me lastimen.

 **Fuu:** Tranquila, solo queremos platicar contigo y saber por qué esos Ninjas te buscaban para ayudarte.

 **Naruto:** Eso es cierto, pero luego de esto creo que necesitaremos reabastecernos con algo de comida ya que no contamos con la suficiente para poder comer los cuatro.

 **Amaru:** Pues… hay una Aldea muy cerca por aquí.

Diciendo esto con un tono que demostraba el tener un poco de temor con referente a este comentario, el cual ninguno de los tres paso por alto, para así ver como Amaru se levantaba de su lugar para emprender su viaje cuando Karin la detiene sujetándola de un hombro por lo parte de atrás lo cual la sorprendió un poco ya que pensaba que le pasaría algo malo cuando esta con temor se volteó hacia quien le había puesto una mano.

 **Karin:** No sería mejor si te cambiaras la ropa antes de mostrarnos el camino.

Viendo como tenía la playera rasgada dejando parte de su pecho y abdomen vendados a la vista, pero fue en ese entonces que volvieron a notar como Amaru ladeaba su cabeza hacia abajo lo que les dio a entender que eso era todo lo que tenía, por lo que Fuu sin pensarlo dos veces saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas para luego entregárselo.

 **Fuu:** Ten espero y te agrade esto, solo aplícale un poco de Chakra para que salga.

 **Naruto:** Tomate tu tiempo nosotros te esperamos, si necesitas ayuda mis compañeras te pueden ayudar en lo que sea.

Amaru vio dicho gesto lo cual provoco un cara de incredibilidad y nerviosismo mientras que tomaba el pergamino y se cambiaba dentro de la casa. Tras un par de minutos después esta salió vistiendo con unos pantalones Negros, junto con una sudadera verde de mangas largas y una especie de gabardina cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que dejaba ver la parte inferior, siendo atada por un Obi el cual hacia un gran moño en la parte de atrás de su espalda además de traer unas Bota Ninjas con un poco de Tacón.

 **Fuu:** Wuau te quedo bien como lo pensé.

 **Amaru:** Gracias.

Tras el agradecimiento por la ropa Amaru les comenzó a mostrar el camino hacia la Aldea la cual al entrar vieron como esta parecía ser un poco idéntica a Konoha pero mostrando algunos avances Tecnológicos un poco más desarrollados a lo que el Trio se quedaba asombrado mientras que Amaru caminaba incomoda y triste al ver como todos la veían de manera con odio y desprecio cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Trio aunque estos lo disimulaban. Después de andar caminando en búsqueda de un restaurant Naruto y Fuu lograron detectar gracias a sus instintos un pequeño olor el cual les resulto muy familiar por lo que ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a un pequeño puesto de donde les decía que provenía ese olor familiar y majestuoso donde al entrar lo primero que hacen y dicen casi gritando es.

 **Naruto/Fuu:** RAMEN.

Mientras veían los diversos platos humeantes de las personas comiendo mientras que ambos sonreían felizmente mientras se acercaban a la barra a pedir su orden, mientras eran seguidos por Karin y Amaru.

 **Fuu:** Por favor, nos daría cuatro órdenes de su mejor Ramen.

 ***Naruto:** Solo espero que sea igual al de Ichiraku, aunque dudo mucho el que logren ganarle o asemejarle dicho sabor, el Viejo y la linda Ayame tienen muy buenas manos para la cocina.

Y luego de pedir sus órdenes el cocinero solamente asintió para irse a preparar los platos de la orden, pero en ese momento fue que Naruto, Karin y Fuu lograron ver cómo tras que Amaru tomara su asiento en la barra la gente que se encontraba al lado de ella algunos comenzaban a alejarse, mientras que otros comenzaban a irse del local dejando su dinero en la barra, dando a pensar que ellos le temiesen lo cual hizo enfurecerles a los tres mientras que eran cubiertos por sus capuchas evitando que todo mundo los reconociera mientras observaban la cara de tristeza por parte de Amaru, unos minutos después tras haber terminado de hacer las órdenes del grupo el cocinero se acerca para entregárselos este logra ver y reconocer a Amaru por lo que le provoco que frunciera el ceño e hiciera que Amaru se pusiera más triste de lo que estaba lo que estaba enojando y molestando aún más tanto a Naruto como a Fuu, debido a que ella parecía ser su vivo reflejo en su niñez, dando que se les reflejaba a la perfección el trato que recibieron en sus respectivas aldeas de origen al ser odiado y despreciado por todos, mientras que Karin solo miraba esa escena con mucho disgusto y negaba con su cabeza desaprobando la actitud de todos los aldeanos y del Cocinero, mientras colocaba los cuatro platos frente a Naruto, Karin y Fuu.

 **Cocinero:** Tu qué haces aquí en mi local, tú no eres bien recibida aquí así que largo de una vez.

Azotando su mano en la Barra mientras que los demás clientes comenzaron a exigirle a Amaru que también se fuera del lugar mientras algunos la insultaba y aventaban algunas cosas, ocasionando que Amaru comenzara a liberar una lagrima y se dispusiera a irse del local cuando de pronto de la nada un Kunai salió volando en dirección de Amaru el cual fue detenido por Naruto antes de que le hiciera daño a Amaru dejando caer su capucha, mientras todos los Clientes e incluso el Cocinero comenzaron a sentir una gran heladez recorrer sus cuerpos debido al instinto asesino que emitían Naruto y Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Ustedes… ustedes… SON UNOS MALDITOS CABRONES SIN ESCRUPULOS Y SIN NINGUN TIPO DE CESOS, DEBERIA EJECUTARLOS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO.

Provocando que tanto Naruto y Fuu tras dichas palabras liberaran una gran cantidad de instinto asesino aun mayor a lo que había estado liberando para así destrozar dicho Kunai al apretarlo con su mano debido al poco Chakra de Kurama que libero en su mano, mientras hacía temblar a todos los Clientes y algunos de ellos tuvieran manchas dudosas en sus pantalones al ver y reconocer las máscaras de los encapuchados debido a que estas se les habían caído dejándolas ver.

 **Clientes:** KOKUSHIBYO.

 **Naruto:** Así es, y si ustedes pedazos de escoria no la tratan con su debido respeto como cualquier mujer que es y debe de ser respetada todos los presentes se la verán conmigo. _\- Para así girarse a sus compañeras y Amaru un poco más tranquilo pero siguiendo liberando dicho instinto que había hecho que todo el que pasara cerca del local saliera corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que iba para estar lejos de ese lugar. -_ Nos vamos de este maldito lugar, este lugar no vale la pena.

Logrando que tanto Karin como Fuu se levantaran de su lugar para después Amaru con un poco de un sonrojo en su rostro al ver como Naruto la había defendido se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a seguirlos, cuando de pronto son detenidos por el Cocinero quien se encontraba del otro lado de la Barra.

 **Cocinero:** E… e… es… peren Kokushibyō-samas.

 **(N.A. el termino de Kokushibyō-samas no se si se escriba así, yo lo escribí así pensando en que el cocinero se refiere a Naruto, Karin y Fuu)**

Logrando que Naruto y los demás se detuvieran ante dichas palabras del dueño del Restaurant, haciendo que Naruto girara poco su cabeza para así pudiera ver al dueño del Restaurant frente a la barra y de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con la cara y las manos en el suelo en forma de súplica.

 **Naruto:** Ahora que es lo que quiere.

 **Cocinero:** Po… por… favor no… no se valla de esa manera, que… que le parece que la casa invite toda su comida.

Ocasionando que tanto Naruto y Fuu sonrieran de forma maliciosa la cual no pudieron ver debido al cuello de su playera que ocultaba por completo la parte inferior de su rostro pero Karin se intuía que era lo que ocurría bajo dichas mascaras de Naruto y Fuu, hasta incluso Kurama no dudo en sonreír al saber que fue una mala idea por parte del Cocinero el decir esas palabras pero era la única cosa que le quedaba si no quería que le sucediera algo malo a su restaurant y a esa persona si es que quería que su vida no corriera algún tipo de peligro, por lo que tras entrar de nuevo en el Restaurant tomaron cada uno de los platos frente a ellos pasándole uno de estos a Amaru, con lo que decidieron bajarse su cuello para así comenzar a devorar sus platos de Ramen frente a ellos, por lo que tras unos instantes Naruto decidió hacerles unas preguntas a Amaru para así poder conocerla mejor.

 **Naruto:** Entonces tú y tu familia son de esta aldea si no me equivoco. _\- Logrando una negación por parte de Amaru -_ entonces de dónde son tú y tu familia y donde se encuentran ellos en estos momentos.

 **Amaru:** La verdad yo y mi familia fuimos parte de un pueblo situado en el país del fuego, muy lejos de Konoha, mis padres murieron de causas extrañas.

Lo que provoco que Naruto se sintiera pésimo al preguntar eso mientras que Karin y Fuu se pusieran tristes.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntarte eso tan de repente.

 **Amaru:** No hay problema, por lo menos tú no tienes esta cosa dentro de ti.

Susurrando esto último lo cual tanto Naruto y Fuu lograron escuchar a la perfección gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, mientras que ambos pedían otro Plato del mismo Ramen tras haberse acabado sus Platos.

 **Kurama:** Naruto, al parecer creo que mis sospechas si son correctas, por lo que para corroborar por completo todas mis sospechas pregúntale si conoce el termino Jinchūriki.

 **Naruto:** Estas seguro Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Si, no me cabe duda de eso, por lo que te lo explicare luego pero primero pregúntaselo y luego veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarla.

Fue lo último que Kurama le dijo a Naruto antes de cortar la conexión entre ambos, tras lo cual y sin perder tiempo este decidió preguntarle no sin antes pedir otro Plato de Ramen al Cocinero al igual que Karin.

 **Naruto** : Amaru… _\- Ganándose la atención de Amaru quien tenía un poco de fideos en su boca. -_ la por casualidad no te suena la palabra Jinchūriki

Comenzando a comer su nuevo Plato de Ramen que le habían traído, mientras que Karin se sorprendía un poco al escuchar esto pero lo disimulaba al solo levantar una ceja mientras seguía pedía un Plato nuevo de Ramen.

 **Amaru:** S… s… si, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?

 **Naruto:** Solamente te diré de momento que tú, ella y yo tenemos algo en común por lo que nosotros pudiéramos ser lo que sepamos más sobre ellos en este mismo momento.

Señalando a Fuu y luego asi mismo mientras que Amaru no salía de su asombro casi se atragantándose con el Caldo de su Plato de Ramen para después dejar dicho Plato en la Barra, al entender a qué era lo que se refería Naruto con respecto a esas palabras, puesto que era sorprendente el encontrarse a alguien igual a ella e incluso aún más encontrarse a dos que eran igual a ella.

 **Amaru:** A… a… aca… so…

Pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que el Trio asintió mientras pedían un Plato nuevo de Ramen, lo cual asombro aún más a Amaru ante lo visto en ese momento.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes por esto de momento, así que disfruta esto y más tarde platicamos en privado esto.

Logrando que Amaru asintiera levemente mientras los veía con incredibilidad.

 **Fuu:** Anda vamos no seas tímida y ordena otro Plato que como lo dijo él, la casa invita por lo que no te reprimas y come todo lo que tú quieras.

Recibiendo un asentimiento un poco tímido mientras se le formaba una gota estilo anime en la cabeza mientras veía como el Trio pedía otro plato de Ramen por lo que, por lo que el cocinero les entrego otros tres Platos de Ramen a lo cual Naruto le paso deslizando su plato a Amaru para así después pedir otro Plato de Ramen para el mientras que Amaru con un leve sonrojo comenzaba a comer dicho Plato de Ramen.

 **Time Skip**

Una hora después de haber entrado en el Restaurant de Ramen tanto Naruto, Karin, Fuu y Amaru quienes habían terminado de comer sus respetivos Platos de Ramen dejando estupefacta a Amaru al ver las cantidades de Platos que se habían comido el Trio y ver como prácticamente habían dejado en la quiebra al dueño del Restaurant, los cuales tanto Naruto como Fuu había logrado comerse Treinta Platos de Ramen, Karin había comido una cantidad de Veinticinco Platos, mientras que Amaru solamente decidió comerse unos Cinco Platos. Tras haber caminado por un tiempo en la aldea decidieron caminar para ir a los Bosques donde pudieran platicar en privado y sin que nadie los lograra molestar.

 **Naruto:** Y dime Amaru, cuál es tu Bijū y ¿cómo te llevas con él?

 **Amaru:** ¿Acaso ustedes se llevan bien con ellos?, _\- Ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Naruto y Fuu. -_ y… y mi Bijū es conocido como el Reibi (Cero Colas)

 **Fuu:** Pues sí, ambos nos llevamos con nuestros Bijūs aunque al principio no sabíamos nada de ellos por lo que tras un largo tiempo nos conocimos y poco a poco me hice su amigo, en cambio a este le costó un poco más pero al final ambos se llevan muy bien. ¿Y tú como te llevas con Reibi?

 **Amaru:** Pues la verdad… por lo que se y me contaron solo sé que es una Sanguijuela Enmascarada, con la cual nunca he hablado con ella, debido a que no sé cómo hacerlo y me da un poco de miedo.

Esto desconcertó a todos ya que según ellos solamente conocían a Nueve Bijūs los cuales ninguno de estos habían escuchado que tuviera la forma de una Sanguijuela.

 **(N.A. Estas conversaciones se llevaran a cabo por separado en la mente de Naruto y Fuu con su respectivo Bijū, pero las conversaciones se estarán intercalando entre la mente de Fuu y Naruto debido que tanto Chōmei como Kurama les estarán explicando las mismas cosas a ambos y no me gustaría escribir las mismas cosas dos veces.)**

 **Kurama:** Esto pudiera ser malo Naruto.

 **Naruto:** A que te refieres con esto Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Al igual que yo Chōmei ya debe de estar pensando en lo mismo que estoy pensando yo por lo que te diré esto sin rodeos. _\- Tras las palabras de Kurama Naruto trago un poco de su saliva al ver lo serio que podía llegar a ser esto. -_ Fue hace bastante tiempo cuando nosotros nos encontrábamos aun libres y sin molestar y ser molestados.

 **Chōmei:** Todo iba bien con nuestras vidas cada uno de nosotros vivía en ciertas partes del Mundo, pero fue en ese entonces que los humanos al ver que sus guerras no iban a ningún lado comenzaron a desear más y más poder cada vez.

 **Fuu:** Y luego que paso.

 **Kurama:** Durante este tiempo los humanos al ver que no bastaba con su poder decidieron capturarnos para así obtener la ventaja.

 **Chōmei:** Por lo que empezaron a ir tras nosotros y cada vez eran más que los anteriores, durante estas batallas nunca nos dimos cuenta pero cada vez que luchábamos sucedía algo que dio origen a lo que hoy en día ella lleva en su interior.

Ambos Jinchūrikis se habían quedado sorprendidos ante lo que escuchaban de su respectivo Bijū.

 **Kurama:** Tras las batallas y sin que nos diéramos cuenta nosotros los Bijūs comenzamos a expulsar enormes cantidades de Chakra las cuales se iban desprendiendo de nuestro cuerpo pero debido a todas las emociones y sentimientos oscuros que teníamos y había en el aire a causa de las constantes luchas algo realmente malo sucedió.

 **Chōmei:** Nuestro Chakra como si se llamara entre si y sin que nos diéramos cuenta se fue desplazando consumiendo las emociones y sentimientos oscuros de los humanos que se encontraban cerca de este, lo que provocaba que estos murieran o los dejara al borde de este.

 **Kurama:** Nosotros en un principio no sabíamos nada de esto como te dije por estar en constantes guerras con los humanos, pero no fue un día que tras andar en búsqueda de un nuevo lugar donde pudiera quedarme por lo que sin que nos diéramos cuenta todos nosotros nos topamos en un punto, pero eso no fue todo.

 **Chōmei:** Tras reunirnos algunos estuvimos platicando entre nosotros para saber cómo nos encontrábamos, cuando de la nada nos encontramos con algo que en un principio nos preocupó y es que logramos sentir como una parte de nuestros Chakras se encontraban todos reunidos.

 **Kurama:** Pero lo que nos preocupó aún más es que nuestros Chakras se sentían un poco diferente a los nuestros y fue ahí cuando lo vimos era una especie de Sanguijuela de color Púrpura Oscuro con un cuerpo de serpiente. Era un ser repulsivo que en lo que parecía ser su cabeza lleva una máscara ademas de que tenía lo que parecía ser cinco hebras rojas como cabello brotando de su cabeza. Pero lo que daba más asco era la boca que se mostraba en su cabeza o más bien en su máscara la cual podía abrir por completo de un lado a otro de su máscara mientras esta demostraba contener unos enormes grandes dientes afilados preparados para atacarnos.

 **Chōmei:** Tras una larga batalla entre nosotros y esa cosa pensamos que ya la teníamos derrotada cuando logramos ver su estado, por lo que decidimos darle el último ataque con el cual pensamos habíamos derrotado puesto que no encontramos tras no encontrar ningún rastro de él, al igual que ningún rastro del Chakra por lo que todos pensamos que lo habíamos derrotado.

 **Kurama:** Pero por lo que veo logro sobrevivir de alguna manera y ahora se encuentra Sellado en esa mocosa.

* * *

Bueno con esto nuevamente me despido y como dije en el anterior Cap. y vuelvo a decir no se cuanto logre tardarme en publicar el siguiente Cap. pero estaré al pendiente de todos sus Reviews, ya sean buenos o malos, quejas o sugerencias entre cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme por lo que no me queda mas que decir que nos vemos pronto y hasta el siguiente Cap. por lo que les dejo un Jutsu que se me olvido mencionar en el Cap. pasado

Jutsus Futon: Kaze no Hari (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Agujas de Viento): Es un Jutsu con el cual el usuario puede lanzar proyectiles de viento los cuales son tan diminutos y fuertes como lo son una Senbon


	28. 28- Sucesos Interesantes

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada y como siempre les pido una enorme disculpa debido a mi tardanza ahora que ya me encuentro de Vacaciones me enfocare en el Fic sin dejar de atender mis responsabilidades personales, prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capítulos.

Antes de comenzar con este Cap. debo de informar que el reto que implante acerca de poder adivinar acerca de los Henges del Cap. 26 ya termino por lo que el reto se cancela, pero no se preocupen próximamente haré otros retos para todos los lectores que sigan leyendo el Fic o comienzen a leerlo ya sea que esten o no esten Registrado a la pagina, por esperar tanto por mis publicaciones.

También antes que nada me gustaría contestar algunos Reviews:

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Me alegra que te alla gustado el Cap. y espero que te guste este Cap. tambien.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Me alegra escuchar ese comentario acerca de lo sucedido en Konoha, pues algunas cosas se veran en este Cap. y otras en algunos Capitulos futuros, con respecto a la historia acerca del combate contra fue del Reibi vs 9 Bijūs, eso es todo de mi parte de momento y espero que disfrutes de este Cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Como siempre me alegra que te halla gustado el Cap. y lo sucedido con Danzō le esperan muchas cosas en el futuro, con respecto a la historia del Reibi de como esta conformado por el Chakra de los 9 Bijūs esa idea se me vino a otro Fic, por lo que tras hablar con el escritor me dejo usar el concepto de que el Reibi estaba conformado por el Chakra de los 9 Bijūs, mas sin embargo la historia es de mí propiedad.

 **Flarius:** Me alegro que te gustara el Cap. con respecto a Amaru y al Reibi les esperan algunas cosas realmente interesantes pero esas cosas no se mencionaran aun puesto que planeo dejarlas para mas adelante (prox. Capitulos).

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te gustara, con respecto a las Deidades para que Yakumo se mejore esto lo dudo ya que estos tienen prohibido interferir en el Mundo Humano y con respecto a Yakumo e Ido pues bueno ese es otro punto y aparte que se vera mas adelante.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original.

* * *

 **Cap.- 28 Sucesos Interesantes**

Tras el largo e inesperado relato por parte de ambos Bijūs que habían tenido cada uno de ellos con sus respectivos Jinchuriki's y de que les pidieran que investigaran un poco más acerca de las habilidades que poseía Amaru sobre el Chakra de dicho Bijū y además de saber que tanto control tenía sobre dicho Chakra, cosa que tanto Naruto como Fuu decidieron aceptar por lo que tras salir de sus pensamientos decidieron conocer un poco mejor acerca de la historia y las habilidades que poseía Amaru.

 **Fuu:** Y dime Amaru-chan aun no has logrado controlar el poder de tu Bijū o ya lo tienes controlado.

 **Amaru:** Bu… bu… bueno y… yo…

Diciendo esto con cierta timidez, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y ocultaba su cabeza entre sus hombros.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, no te estamos exigiendo o criticando el que no sepas controlar dicho Chakra ya que esto es normal en alguien que no tuvo a alguien que te enseñara algo respecto al Chakra y como usarlo estés en esta situación.

 **Amaru:** De… de… de hecho, se un po… poco de Iryō Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu Medico), debido a que me entrenaron un poco en este, pero nadie… _\- Agachando su cabeza mientras tenía sus manos en su pecho y vieron como una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer su rostro. -_ nadie me hablo de esto hasta que…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada más al sentir como había un par de manos en sus hombros para así ver a Naruto y Fuu tenían una mano en cada uno de sus hombros.

 **Karin:** Si no quieres hablarnos de esto debido a que esto puede ser un tema realmente delicado para ti lo respetamos.

Dándole una sonrisa que demostraba confianza, mientras que Naruto y Fuu asentían ante dichas palabras lo que ocasionó que Amaru no pudiera más y comenzara a romper en llanto, para así ser abrazada por Fuu para tratar de reconfortarla y tratar de tranquilizarla.

 **En otro lugar cerca de Naruto**

Uno de los Ninjas sobrevivientes a la masacre de Naruto, Karin y Fuu se presentaba un poco pálido y temeroso ante un anciano que se encontraba realizando algunos experimentos con un par de probetas en un especie de Laboratorio, dicho hombre poseía un pelo largo y una barba que se extiende desde cada uno de los lados del rostro de este siendo ambos de un color gris, poseía también unas cejas gruesas de un gris más oscuro, pero recortado con pulcritud, sus ojos eran de color amarillo junto con unas bolsas oscuras alrededor de ellos, vestía con una camisa de color negro con un Gi blanco con bordes marrones y azules sobre ella, además de una chaqueta sin mangas roja con vías de oro en que, simple y pantalón azul.

 **Ninja:** Shinnō-sama.

 **Shinnō:** Y ahora qué quieres, no me digas que Amaru se les volvió a escapar.

 **Ninja:** N… n… no, digo si… pe… pe… pero esta vez no fue nu… nu… nuestra culpa.

 **Shinnō:** A no y entonces de quien.

Diciendo esto de manera seria y tranquila mientras seguía haciendo sus experimentos.

 **Ninja:** Ko… Ko… Kokushibyō, Shinnō-sama. _\- Tras oír este nombre a Shinnō se le resbalaron las probetas de las manos para quedar todo en silencio unos instantes. -_ Shinnō-sama.

 **Shinnō:** Jajajaja… creo que ahora esto se pondrá un poco interesante jajajaja, déjenla en paz por unos días, solo manténgala vigilada mientras me encargo de ver cómo podemos detener a esos sujetos.

 **Ninja:** Hai Shinnō-sama.

Retirándose del lugar mientras Shinnō comenzaba a recoger las probetas quebradas.

 **Shinnō:** Con que Kokushibyō ha llegado hasta acá y esta con esa mocosa, creo que serán unos buenos sujetos de prueba para cuando logre capturar a la mocosa y pueda usarla para mis beneficios jajajaja.

 **Time Skip**

 **En Konoha**

Era un nuevo día para la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, en la cual Tsunade no se encontraba de buen humor debido a que el enemigo mortal de todo Kage había aumentado y no había probado nada de su Sake debido a que Shizune se encontraba vigilándola para que no se deshiciera de nada con referente al papeleo e impidiera que se embriagara con su Sake y se quedara dormida impidiendo que no siguiera con su trabajo.

 ***Tsunade:** Maldita Shizune porque no se va y me deja tomar mi Sake en paz, ya tengo muchos problemas con el Consejo como para que no me deje tomar un trago mientras firmo estos papeles.

Recordando en ese momento la reunión que había tenido con el concejo hace un par de semanas tras el regreso de Kakashi y los diversos Jōnin en donde se hablo acerca de los Mercenarios Kokushibyō y fueron colocados en el Libro Bingo con una Clasificación A casi llegando a los límites de la Clasificación S, después de que Danzō diera conocimiento sobre las habilidades de absorción de Akuma lo cual no supo como pero odio cuando dijo todo al respecto, lo que ocasiono que todo el consejo se alterara ante dicha noticia.

 **Inicio Flash**

Tsunade junto con Shizune se dirigían a la sala del consejo donde tras llegar se pudo y entrar en la sala notar como tanto el Consejo Ninja representado por los Jefes de Clanes como el Consejo Civil ya se encontraban presentes y se le quedaron viendo unos instantes, Tsunade tras dirigirse a su asiento y sentarse decidió comenzar con la reunión.

 **Tsunade:** Muy bien me podrían decir para que se ha llamado a realizar dicha reunión sin previo aviso.

 **Chōza:** Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero aun falta de que llegue Jiraiya-sama.

Tsunade solamente frunció en ceño antes de responder.

 **Tsunade:** Jiraiya se encuentra incapacitado y dudo que se presente aquí por un tiempo. _\- Tras lo dicho por Tsunade todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "Le dio una paliza a Jiraiya-sama por haber hecho algo que la hizo molestar". -_ Y bien para que es esta reunión.

 **Danzō:** Nosotros tres organizamos esta reunión para saber qué fue lo ocurrido con el miembro del Clan Kaguya que estaba atacando a los habitantes en Mitsu no Kuni (País de la Miel).

Todos al escuchar esto se llevaron una gran sorpresa en especial los miembros del Consejo Ninja ya que después de la aniquilación de dicho Clan nunca más pensaron en escuchar más acerca de algún miembro de dicho Clan, mientras que Tsunade se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de saber cómo es que Danzō se logró enterar de dicha misión, mientras que Homura y Koharu le exigían a Tsunade que revelara que sucedió con dicho miembro.

 **Tsunade:** Tras enviar a un escuadrón de Jōnin a detener al último supuesto sobreviviente del ya extinto Clan Kaguya, _\- Comenzando así su relato de lo ocurrido tras la llegada de los Jōnin y observar la pelea que habían tenido Kimotari y Kokushibyō o más específicamente Akuma Kuro Shi (Naruto) contra () por lo que todos se habían quedado realmente sorprendidos y un poco atemorizados los miembros del Consejo Civil._ \- tras la derrota de Kaguya Kimotari, Akuma logro usar una Técnica la cual no dejo ningún tipo de rastros de Kimotari. - _Sorprendiendo aún más a todo el consejo ante dicha hazaña de poder por parte de Akuma Kuro Shi ante Kimotari y sus compañeras ante los Nin-Konoha, cuando todo salieron de su estado de Shock al escuchar el bufido por parte de Danzō. -_ Sucede algo Danzō.

 **Danzō:** Solo el cómo es que omites cierta parte de lo ocurrido en dicha misión.

Ocasionando que Tsunade frunciera el ceño ante esto mientras que los Consejeros Civiles estaban algo confundidos con esto.

 **Inoichi:** A qué se refiere con esto Danzō-sama.

 **Danzō:** A qué aquel llamado como Akuma Kuro Shi es que si acabo con Kimotari, pero a lo que me refiero es que la técnica que utilizo no logro desaparecerlo al punto de extinguirlo sino que al parecer cuenta con alguna clase de Dojutsu que no conocemos y con este puede absorber a sus enemigos dado que esto fue lo que ocurrió en dicha batalla y al parecer tras haber hecho esto adquirió el raro Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kaguya.

Ocasionando que todos en la Sala quedaran en un gran estado de Shock ante dicha información, entre los que destacaba Hiashi ya que al escuchar esto supo que su preciado Dojutsu podía estar en peligro de caer en manos equivocadas, para que así tras todo mundo lograran salir de sus estados de Shock los civiles comenzaran a decir algunas cosas sobre la eliminación de dicho grupo de mercenarios, mientras que algunos civiles pidieran que mandaran algunos Ninjas para que estos lograran convencerlos de que se les unieran a la aldea, mientras que en el Consejo Ninja estos se encontraban callados mientras analizaban la situación, mientras que algunos Líderes de Clanes como Hiashi y Unkai tenían el mismo pensamiento acerca de que debían eliminarlos para que sus Kekkei Genkai y Dojutsus no estuvieran en manos de alguien más.

 **Consejero Civil 1:** Debemos eliminarlos, ellos son realmente una amenaza para nuestros secretos.

 **Consejero Civil 2:** No, debemos enviar a un grupo de Ninjas para que traten de convencerlos de que se nos unan.

 **Hiashi:** Propongo que los añadamos al Libro Bingo y ofrezcamos una recompensa por ellos para así la aldea pueda apoderarse de tal Dojutsu.

Tras lo dicho todo el Consejo comento a apoyar dicha moción con lo cual al ser mayoría no pudieron objetar y mandaron a introducirlos en el Libro Bingo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Tsunade tras recordar lo sucedido después de la reunión de Consejo dio un gran suspiro de resignación y seguía su lucha contra el enemigo de todo Kage la cual Shizune se encontraba ahí para que no evadiera dicha lucha, mientras se quedaba pensando en cómo fue que Danzō había logrado obtener dicha información antes de que la revelara a todos en el Consejo lo cual la había irritado bastante.

*Tsunade: Maldito Danzō, solo espero un día enterarme de cómo es que obtienes información clasificada por mí y la utilizas en mi contra.

Cuando de pronto sale de sus pensamientos al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Shizune con ayuda de un enorme abanico de papel con una mano mientras que en la otra traía a TonTon.

 **Tsunade:** SHIZUNE y ahora por que fue eso.

 **Shizune:** Eso fue para que deje de divagar y siga con su trabajo el cual ha aumentado. _\- Señalando las pilas de papeleo que se habían reunido alrededor del escritorio. -_ Y no crea que se me escapara de esta Tsunade-sama, he pedido apoyo a los Anbu para que rodeen el edificio y un Sello que impide que usted salga de esta habitación.

 **Tsunade:** MALDITA SEAS NARUTO, PORQUE TUBE QUE ACEPTAR ESTE MALDITO PUESTO A CAUSA DE TI.

Fue el enorme grito que dio Tsunade y que fue escuchado por toda la Aldea de Konoha, mientras que cierto Jinchūriki del Nueve Colas solamente había logrado sentir un extraño escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda.

 **Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la Aldea**

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba una Castaña la cual había estado en este lugar desde hace aproximadamente una hora después de habérseles fugado a sus protectores y tío para así poder practicar sin limitantes y restricciones el lanzamiento de algunos Kunai's y Shuriken's que les prohibían los miembros de su Clan por el estado de delicadeza en que se encontraba su cuerpo, cuando de pronto dicha Castaña dejo su práctica para mirar hacia unos Árboles.

¿?: Sé que está ahí Kurenai-sensei _\- Haciendo que de entre los arboles apareciera Kurenai con su vestimenta típica. -_ dígame Sensei a que ha venido.

 **Kurenai:** Yakumo, todo tu Clan te está buscando será mejor que regreses.

 **Yakumo:** Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, no me iré de aquí ya que deseo seguir practicando para ser una verdadera Kunoichi en el futuro.

 **Kurenai:** Pero Yakumo en tu estado actual no eres apta para serlo.

 **Yakumo:** Lo siento mucho Kurenai-sensei pero como le había dicho hace tiempo atrás mi sueño es ser una Kunoichi, ese es mi Camino Ninja y no voy a dejar que un impedimento como el mío me quite, no me importa si ya no poseo un Kekkei Genkai con el cual puedo ser más hábil ante algunos por mi habilidad, yo seguiré luchando para tratar de ser una de las mejores Kunoichis y eso lo hare yo me convertir en la mejor Kunoichi experta en Genjutsus incluso si es que nunca más puedo volver a utilizar mi Kekkei Genkai, por lo que si piensa en detenerme será mejor que lo haga puesto que yo no me pienso ir de aquí

Kurenai al ver dicha determinación por parte de Yakumo decidió apoyarla.

 **Kurenai:** Esta bien Yakumo te apoyare en lo que más pueda pero tendremos que hablar al respecto con Hokage-sama y así podamos convencer a tu tío acerca de esto.

Tras dicha platica Kurenai decidió ayudar un rato a Yakumo con sus lanzamientos de Shuriken's y Kunai's y después de un tiempo decidieron ir a la Torre Hokage donde al llegar vieron a Tsunade con su habitual lucha mientras que Shizune se encontraba vigilándola al lado de ella, tras entrar en dicha oficina Kurenai le relato lo sucedido con Yakumo y los miembros de su Clan y como era que ella estaba decidida en seguir con su sueño de ser una Kunoichi ocasionando que Tsunade tras pensarlo por un tiempo decidió llamar a Unkai a la oficina quien tras llegar unos minutos después este pudo ver a Yakumo por lo que la iba a regañar por haberse fugado, pero Tsunade lo interrumpió primero impidiendo dichas palabras por parte de Unkai.

 **Tsunade:** Sera mejor que prestes atención y la dejes en paz por un momento.

 **Unkai:** Pero Hokage-sama…

 **Tsunade:** Sin peros o quieres que toda la aldea se entere como unos miembros entrenados de tu Clan fueron burlados por un par de horas por tu sobrina quien logró burlarlos a pesar de su condición y a causa de esto serian el hazme reír de toda la Aldea. _\- Unkai no dijo nada más y solo planto una cara seria a Tsunade. -_ Sé que ella por su condición no pudiera ser Kunoichi pero se le dio la oportunidad ya que en la generación pasada a la de tu sobrina hubo un caso similar al de ella y él ahora es un Ninja ejemplar, he intentado la manera para que se pudiera desarrollar bien pero no lo he logrado debido a que es algo que ni un Hyūga con mis conocimientos lograría hacer ya que toda su Red de Chakra es tan débil y no se puede hacer algo por él, pero en el caso de Yakumo desde que Kurenai se había ofrecido a ayudar a entrenar a Yakumo he estado investigando su enfermedad y he tenido un avance en encontrar una posible cura, más sin embargo aún no he tenido casi nada de progreso por lo que le digo que reconsidere en que Yakumo sea una Kunoichi.

Unkai en ese momento no dijo nada mientras tenía una cara seria con los ojos cerrados hasta que solamente vieron como este asintió para así girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina y salir de esta para después tanto Kurenai y más específicamente Yakumo agradecieran a Tsunade por esto y se fueran dejando a Tsunade con su enemigo, el cual para sorpresa de ella nuevamente había aumentado siendo esta vez que abarcaba un cuarto de toda la oficina.

 **En otro de los campos de Entrenamiento de Konoha**

Hiashi Hyūga se encontraba junto a dos miembros de la Rama Secundaria del Clan Hyūga los cuales tenían el rol de ser los guarda espaldas de Hiashi durante los recorridos por la aldea que solía hacer para así poder relajarse un poco de las responsabilidades del Clan cuando de pronoto o de por pura casualidad o como si fuera por obra del destino, Hiashi paso cercas de uno de los diversos campos de entrenamiento en la aldea, logro ver como Hinata se encontraba en esos momentos entrenando lo que ocasiono que Hiashi pensara que su hija al menos seria de utilidad para algo al ya no ser la heredera del Clan, pero fue en ese entonces que algo que vio le llamo realmente la atención y a la vez realmente le molesto y antes de que se fuera del lugar logro ver como Hinata se evaporaba en una nube de humo y no muy lejos de ahí logro divisar a una segunda Hinata realizar un Jutsu Elemental quedándose realmente impactado al ver esto pero claro no lo mostro para no llamar la atención de ambos miembros de su Clan quienes estaban asombrados por las habilidades de Hinata, pero lo que más le disgusto fue el ver como repetía tal Jutsu y se dio cuenta del hecho de que Hinata a escondidas de él y de su Clan se encontraba practicando diversos Jutsus Elementales, ocasionando que Hiashi se molestara realmente pero dejo pasarlo de momento y decidió irse rápidamente a la Mansión Hyūga pensando en la manera de reprender a Hinata por dicha traición hacia el Clan según él.

Después de unas horas Hinata había terminado su entrenamiento Hinata por lo que había decidido regresar a su hogar a descansar, unos minutos después tras haber llegado a la mansión y haberse dado una ducha decidió colocarse algo más cómodo y descansar en su habitación, pero a los pocos minutos uno de los miembros de la Familia Secundaria llamo a la puerta de su habitación para poder informarle a Hinata que Hiashi la esperaba en su habitación, por lo que al poco rato Hinata decidió ir y al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hiashi decidió tocar la puerta de la habitación de Hiashi de la cual solamente se escuchó una voz realmente seca diciendo un "adelante" por lo que Hinata decidió entrar y vio a su padre sentado detrás de su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados demostrando tener una gran cara de seriedad.

 **Hinata:** Me llamaste Otousan.

Hiashi se limitó a abrir lentamente los ojos y ver a Hinata con una cara de gran seriedad cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata.

 **Hiashi:** Desde hace tiempo cuando inicie el entrenamiento de Hanabi mas aparte de ver tu progreso el cual en comparación con el de tu hermana la cual te ha superado me has decepcionado, ya que siendo tú la heredera del Clan no toleraba esto, pero tras ver el cómo era que te llevabas bien con Naruto-sama, no tuve ninguna objeción ya que gracias a ti nuestro Clan se volvería aún más fuerte, pero a través de estos años he estado observando tu comportamiento y no he visto mejora alguna a tal punto que el consejo y yo en algunas ocasiones hemos pensado en nombrar a tu hermana Hanabi como la siguiente Heredera de nuestro Clan, mientras que el Consejo también pedía que al hacer esto te mandáramos a ti a que formaras parte de la Rama Secundaria. _\- Este hecho realmente impacto a Hinata. -_ Pero yo estaba en desacuerdo con ellos. _\- Pero ahora estas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Hinata. -_ Pero ahora que yo he visto algo realmente deshonroso viniendo de tu parte hacia el Clan creo que esto sería lo mejor ya que tú mi propia hija has osado el romper una de las tradiciones más sagradas para el Clan, _\- Esta vez Hinata realmente se había quedado en completo estado de Shock al escuchar esto por parte de Hiashi. -_ y es que cerca de medio día mientras regresaba a la Mansión pase cercas de uno de los Campos de entrenamientos y logre ver como tu Hinata deshonrabas a nuestro Clan al practicar algunos Jutsus Elementales.

Esto realmente hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera al ver que había sido descubierta y en especial ya que quería mantener esto en secreto hasta que fuera una Kunoichi y demostrara que no todas las tradiciones del Clan estaban en lo cierto y algunas como el usar Jutsus Elementales empleados en su Taijutsu aumentarían el daño a sus oponentes.

 **Hinata:** Pero Otousan realmente puedo explicarlo…

Hinata no pudo decir nada mas ya que Hiashi se había acercado a ella para luego así darle una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha por parte de Hiashi.

 **Hiashi:** No me respondas, ahora tendrás que asumir las consecuencias por lo que no me queda de otra que hacer esto Hinata. _\- Fue en ese entonces que Hiashi chasqueo sus dedos y dos miembros del Clan Hyūga aparecieron detrás de Hinata haciéndola quedar de rodillas mientras que cada uno de ellos la sujetaban por uno de sus brazos. -_ No me dejaste otra opción Hinata.

Fue en ese entonces que uno de los miembros del Clan Hyūga que sujetaban a Hinata le dio un golpe en la parte baja de la cabeza de Hinata dejándola inconsciente mientras aun la sujetaban de ambos brazos, al poco rato Hinata logro despertar pero ahora se encontraba atada de manos y pies atrás de su espalda para luego poder ver como frente a ella se encontraban Hiashi junto con los ancianos del Consejo del Clan Hyūga los cuales todos tenían una mirada fría hacia Hinata, pero su mayor sorpresa fue el reconocer el lugar en donde ella se encontraba y es que estaba en medio del salón donde la Familia Principal siempre colocaba el Kago no Tori no Juin (Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado) a la Familia Secundaria

 **Hinata:** Otousan que… que es lo que van a hacerme.

 **Anciano 1:** Lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar esto por parte del anciano ya que eso significaba solamente una cosa.

 **Hinata:** Otousan, por favor no lo hagas.

Hiashi no respondió ante la plegaria de Hinata a quien comenzaba a formársele un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras comenzaba con la ceremonia del Sellado el cual para desafortunado de Hinata este resulto realmente doloroso para ella, por lo que comenzó a gritar de dolor a la vez que comenzaba a llorar a causa de dicho dolor que sentía mientras se le implantaba dicho Sello en la frente. Unos minutos tras haber terminado vemos a una Hinata derramando unas lágrimas, mientras una de las sirvientas de la Rama Secundaria le cubría su marca con ayuda de unas vendas, cuando Hiashi de pronto decidió tomar la palabra.

 **Hiashi:** Eso te pasa por romper con nuestras antiguas tradiciones y como castigo ejemplar hacia ti hemos decidido desterrarte del Clan por lo que tienes una hora para que empaques tus cosas y te marches.

 **Hinata:** No Otousan, por favor no hagas eso.

 **Anciano 1:** Mas respeto hacia Hiashi-sama.

Haciendo un Sello con la mano con el cual hizo retorcer a Hinata de dolor en el suelo por unos instantes hasta que él anciano dejo de usar su influencia en el Sello de Hinata.

 **Hiashi:** Tienes solo una hora para marcharte o tomaremos represalias contra ti.

Y con estas últimas palabras Hiashi junto con el grupo de ancianos se retiraron del Salón mientras que las sirvientas ayudaban a Hinata quien se encontraba llorando en el suelo a levantarse y luego fueran en dirección hacia la habitación o en este caso la ex-habitación de Hinata donde empezaron a empacar todo lo que pertenecía a Hinata en diversos Sellos de almacenamiento.

 **Mini Time Skip**

Un par de horas más tarde en Konoha, Hinata se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque llorando cuando de pronto cercas del lugar Konan, Grayfia y Shizune las cuales tanto Konan como Shizune habían decidido acompañar a Grayfia a comprar las ultimas cosas para la cena, pasaron cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Hinata por lo que el trio logro escuchar el llantos de alguien proveniente del Parque por lo que el Trio decidió ver de quien se trataba y que era lo que ocurría por lo que grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Hinata.

 **Konan:** Hinata _\- La nombrada tras escuchar como alguien la estaba llamando solamente levanto su rostro un poco por el cual estaba recorriendo algunas lágrimas para ver que frente a ella se encontraban tanto Konan como Grayfia y Shizune las cuales se impresionaron un poco al ver que Hinata tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. -_ que te sucedió.

 **Hinata:** Es que… es que…

Pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que nuevamente comenzó a llorar mientras se abalanzaba hacia Konan la cual dejo las bolsas un momento en el suelo y decidió darle un abrazo a Hinata para así poder consolarla y calmarla, a los pocos minutos Hinata se logró tranquilizar un poco para así poder contarles entre sollozos todo lo que le había sucedido, cosa que hizo enojar a Konan mientras que Shizune y Grayfia solamente se había quedado con una cara de gran asombro, tristeza y enojo al saber lo que había hecho Hiashi a Hinata.

 **Konan:** Descuida Hinata no te preocupes más, porque no vienes con nosotras y así hablaremos con Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sensei para que te puedas quedar junto conmigo en la mansión de Naruto.

Hinata solo asintió tristemente mientras que Konan tomaba las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y las tres se marchaban hacia el hogar de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

 **Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Jiraiya y Tsunade**

Tsunade ya se encontraba un poco molesta debido a que tanto Konan como Grayfia y Shizune se estaban tardando en llegar para preparar la cena y daba gracias mentalmente nuevamente a Naruto por dicha bendición que era Grayfia ya que siempre que regresaba exhausta a su hogar Grayfia ya le tenía todo preparado para que se relajara después de haber terminado de limpiar dicho lugar, mas sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba a punto de volver gritar debido a la hambre que tenía, cuando unos segundos después logro escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose por lo que Tsunade se encamino hacia ellas para así poder regañar y saber el porqué de su demora pero al verlas frente a ella se contuvo al ver que detrás de Grayfia y Shizune se encontraba una triste Hinata la cual parecía que había estado llorando por un largo rato se encontraba siendo consolada por Konan.

 **Tsunade:** Hinata, que haces aquí tan tarde.

Fue en ese momento que Hinata no pudo soportar más y nuevamente comenzó a llorar mientras que Konan comenzaba a consolarla nuevamente, y Shizune se le acerca a Tsunade para regañar a su maestra por haberla hecho llorar y decirle en privado todo lo que había sucedido.

 **Shizune:** Tsunade-sama esa no es forma de tratar a la gente, _\- Ocasionando que Tsunade se sintiera un poco apenada. -_ y con respecto al porque Hinata se encuentra aquí con junto a nosotras en este mismo momento es un tema algo frágil por lo que si no le molesta me gustaría contárselo a solas junto con Jiraiya-sama.

Tsunade asintió ante lo que le había pedido Shizune, mientras veía como Konan y Grayfia se llevaban a Hinata hacia la cocina para tratar de animarla un poco mientras que Grayfia comenzaría a hacer la cena, Tsunade junto con Shizune iban caminando hacia la sala donde Jiraiya se encontraba leyendo algunos pergaminos. Unos minutos después en donde Shizune les relato todo lo que Hinata les había relatado decir que tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya estaban molestos les quedaba poco ya que Tsunade quería en ese momento ir al complejo Hyūga y castrar y dejar sin su hombría a Hiashi y todo el grupo de ancianos o peor aún que Tsunade por lo enojada que se encontraba pudiera ser la causante de la aniquilación total de la Rama Principal de dicho Clan, pero gracias a la intervención de Jiraiya el cual también estaba enojado pero supo controlarse un poco mejor la logro de convencer de que no hiciera tal barbaridad aun y cuando ellos se lo merecieran no era la solución para lo que le habían hecho a Hinata.

Al día siguiente en donde Hiashi había expulsado a Hinata del Clan decido llamar a todos los miembros del Clan y dar la noticia del destierro de Hinata, al igual que les informo acerca del nombramiento de Hanabi como nueva heredera del Clan ocasionando alegría en los miembros de la Rama Primaria al estar de acuerdo con Hiashi, mientras que por parte de la Secundaria se encontraba en una gran tristeza, desacuerdo y enfado el cual tuvieron que reprimir sus emociones y comentarios hacia él para que no hubiera repercusiones hacia ellos, mientras que Hiashi en su mente hacia planes en los que involucraría el trato de alianza en donde Hinata al ya no pertenecer al Clan Hyūga la responsabilidad de que la nueva Heredera en este caso Hanabi pasaría a ser la nueva prometida de Naruto y así se cumpliría la unión de ambos Clanes, el Clan Senju-Uzumaki y el Clan Hyūga.

 **Con Naruto, Karin y Fuu**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Naruto, Karin y Fuu habían encontrado a Amaru, después de dicho suceso Naruto, Karin y Fuu decidieron implementar un Henge para poder andar con mayor libertad, mientras ponían a prueba el Sello que habían terminado hace un tiempo, el cual tenía la forma de una Máscara Oni **(N.A. El Sello que llevan es idéntico a la Marca de Tarakudo que se encuentra en el Libro de los Demonios de la serie las Aventuras de Jackie Chan)** cuyo funcionamiento había llegado a hacer que todos los Henges que se colocaran no fueran detectados especialmente por un Ninja de Tipo Sensor y así puedan pasar desapercibidos mucho mejor, logrando sus Henges sean permanentes hasta que alguno de ellos muriese, no tuviera reservas de Chakra con el que no pudieran alimentarlo logrando que dicho Sello quedase anulado y ocasionando que el Henge se callera por la falta de Chakra o a causa de que desearan hacerlo voluntaria mente cosa que no pasaría, el cual se encontraba en la parte superior de los brazos de cada uno de ellos, Naruto había optado colocarlo en el Izquierdo, mientras que Karin y Fuu habían optado en el Derecho, Naruto tenía su cabello en forma puntiaguda pero había optado por cambiarlo a un color rosa había optado en colocarse una cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello dándole una personalidad un puco ruda (jajajaja, si como no) sus ojos eran de un color negro, su aspecto físico corporal era de alguien de piel un poco bronceada con un cuerpo tonificado sin lograr a exagerar, Karin tenía un cabello corto el cual rozaba sus hombros mientras terminaba en punta, también se podría apreciar como tenía un mechón en los costados de su rostro junto con unos cuantos que conformaban un pequeño fleco en su frente, sus ojos eran del misma tonalidad que el de su cabello, mientras que el tono de su piel es bronceada y Fuu había optado por tener un cabello rubio el cual cubría gran parte de su espalda además de llevar una coleta amarrada con un moño rojo en su lado derecho, mientras que el tono de su piel es blanca. También durante esos días los Tres habían decidido llamarse entre sí de diferente manera a su nombre Original por lo que después de pensarlo por un tiempo cada uno decidió su propio nombre, durante estos días todos se encontraban acampando en el Bosque mientras Naruto, Karin y Fuu se turnaba los turnos por la noche para vigilar el que no los atacaran, los tres habían estado ayudando a Amaru en su mejoramiento de control de Chakra al igual que algunas técnicas Ninjas y algunos Jutsus Elementales que para gran sorpresa de todos, ya que Amaru era Afín a los Cinco Elementos cuando realizo la prueba con el Papel de Chakra, pero no sorprendió a ambos Bijūs ya que tanto Kurama como Chōmei tenían en mente que esto se debía gracias al Reibi quien este poseía parte de todos sus Chakras (Bijūs), pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a ambos Bijūs fue el ver como despues de ver como cada uno de los trozos del papel se volvieron de un color Oscuro, por lo que se dijeron que investigarían eso un poco más adelante.

Durante estos días el entrenamiento fue realmente agotador para Amaru, ya que por la mañana tanto Naruto como Fuu ayudaban a Amaru con el manejo de su Chakra primeramente, al mediodía detenían su entrenamiento para descansar y comer, habiendo pasado la hora de la comida Karin comenzaba con su entrenamiento el cual las favorecía a ambas ya que Karin le enseñaba un poco más acerca del Iryō Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu Medico) y Amaru le compartía parte de sus conocimientos aprendidos con Shinnō, tras el entrenamiento de Karin y Amaru ya por la tarde Naruto se dedicaba a fortalecer el Taijutsu de Amaru, donde tras terminar de entrenar todos se iban a descansar para el siguiente dia. Todo iba bien hasta que un dia y para gran sorpresa de Kurama fue cuando gracias a uno de los entrenamientos que tenía Amaru con Naruto este logro sentir gracias a su habilidad de Detección de Sentimientos Negativos como el Chakra que poseía el Reibi recorría en cantidades muy pequeñas por Amaru, pero lo que más le preocupo fue que dicha cantidad de sentimientos de odio, rencor, desconfianza, etc. que emanaban en dicho Chakra pudiera ser muy dañina para una persona si es que no tenía un buen control de estos ya que podría entrar en un estado de locura por la ambición de poder oscuro circulando dentro de dicha persona, por lo que decidió informárselo a Naruto una vez que termino el entrenamiento con Amaru que estaba llevándose a cabo en ese mismo instante, además de que ya venía siendo momento para estar frente a frente con dicha Criatura de una vez por todas por lo que le pediría a Chōmei que también estuviera con él durante en ese momento.

 **Kurama:** Naruto, debemos hablar de algo realmente importante.

 **Naruto:** Que pasa ahora Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Es sobre esa mocosa.

 **Naruto:** Si que tiene que ver Amaru con esto.

 **Kurama:** Tiene mucho que ver ya que creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla de una vez por todas con esa cosa, ya que durante el entrenamiento logre sentir algo realmente malo que si no se soluciona podría llevar esto a su muerte.

 **Naruto:** Pero a que te refieres con eso.

 **Kurama:** Te lo explicare más adelante una vez que estemos todos reunidos con tu compañera y mi hermano ya que quiero consultarlo en privado, además de que me gustaría que también pudiéramos analizar el Sello que tiene la mocosa una vez que hallamos contactado con la Criatura y ver si el Sello lograra resistir o habrá que cambiar lo ya que durante la pelea he sentido como fluía el Chakra de esa cosa fuera del Sello pero en una escala mayor de lo que debería salir de poco en poco.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo Kurama por lo que le informare a Fuu de esto y comencemos con esto después de la cena donde nos encontremos mejor recuperados todos y descansados.

 **Kurama:** Esta bien Naruto, solo que sea lo antes posible puesto que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto si es que no logramos hacer algo al respecto, en especial Chōmei y yo que somos en parte culpables del surgimiento de esta cosa la cual tenemos que hacernos responsables.

Tras la plática entren Naruto y Kurama dentro del Subconsciente de Naruto, este se dirigió hacia Fuu quien se encontraba terminando de colocar los Sellos y trampas por los alrededores de donde se encontraban acampando, mientras que Amaru y Karin se preparaban para alistar las cosas para la cena, ya que esta había perdido el juego de Piedra, Papel y Tijeras entre Fuu, Naruto y ella por lo que ella cocinaría para los Cuatro pero Amaru decidió ayudarla y así poder aprender un poco más.

 **Naruto:** Oye Lucy, podemos hablar un poco en privado solamente tú, yo y nuestros compañeros internos es sobre Amaru-chan.

 **Lucy (Fuu):** Claro Natsu

Ambos caminaron un poco alejados de donde se encontraban Karin y Amaru.

 **Lucy (Fuu):** Y bien que es lo que me querías decir.

 **Natsu (Naruto):** Yo no, más bien Kurama y desea que Chōmei también este presente por lo que tendremos que hacer un Kage Bunshin para que puedan platicar con nosotros.

Tras lo dicho ambos hicieron un Sello con las manos creando un Kage Bunshin los cuales comenzaron a adoptar algunos rasgos de ambos Bijūs.

 **Lucy (Chōmei):** Muy bien Kurama, sé que tienes algunas cosas importantes que decirnos acerca de esa criatura a la que los humanos denominaron como Reibi.

 **Natsu (Kurama):** En efecto Chōmei, veo que no se te logra escapar nada aun y cuando no posees mi habilidad de Detectar los Sentimientos Negativos. Bueno lo diré de esta forma durante el entrenamiento que tuvo la mocosa logre notar como involuntariamente el Chakra de esa cosa comenzaba a recorrer en cantidades muy pequeñas a través del Sello de la mocosa, _\- Llamando un poco la atención de los tres. -_ pero es no es lo más preocupante, ya que de lo que nos debemos preocupar es que dicho Chakra es diferente al de cada uno de nosotros dos y el resto de nuestros hermanos ya que la cantidad de sentimientos de odio, rencor, desconfianza, entre algunos más que logre sentir es mayor escala a la que conocimos aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos contra este y a causa de esto pudiera decir que dicho Chakra pudiera ser mayor dañino para una persona que el Chakra de nosotros nueve Chōmei e incluso para el Jinchūriki que en este caso es la mocosa y me baso en esto ya que cuando esta fue herida el Chakra de esa cosa no actuó de inmediato para sanarla como lo hace nuestro Chakra que con ustedes, _\- Señalando y refiriéndose a la vez tanto a Naruto como a Fuu. -_ además por lo que sentí en dicho Chakra también este si no se controla de manera adecuada la mocosa pudiera entrar en un estado de locura por la ambición de poder a causa de dicho Chakra Oscuro circulando dentro de la mocosa.

Tras terminar su relato acerca de lo que había sentido dentro de Amaru había dejando más que boquiabiertos tanto a Naruto como a Fuu y realmente preocupado a Chōmei ya que como le había dicho Kurama a Naruto en su Subconsciente este también era responsable del surgimiento del Reibi.

 **Lucy (Chōmei):** Entonces tenemos que hacer algo ya que originalmente esto es en parte de nuestra responsabilidad ya que contiene Chakra maligno de cada uno de nosotros.

 **Lucy (Fuu):** Pues habría que arreglar su Sello o en el peor de los casos intercambiarlo a uno más adecuado como lo hicieron conmigo.

 **Natsu (Kurama):** En efecto, pero solo hay dos problemas con ese punto.

 **Lucy (Chōmei):** Y cual seria es ese problema

 **Natsu (Naruto):** Que al hacer el traspaso del Reibi al nuevo Sello antes de haber hablado con él, no sabemos que tanto coopere con nosotros el Reibi por lo que puede dar lucha a que intente liberarse del Sello y si lo logra podríamos provocar la muerte de Amaru, ya que esto es diferente a lo que se hizo contigo puesto que Chōmei estaba de acuerdo con nosotros y no se opuso al traspaso, pero que nos dice que será lo mismo con Reibi.

Logrando que Fuu se quedara realmente sorprendida ante lo dicho por Naruto y tanto Chōmei como Kurama se quedaran con una expresión seria y analizando la situación.

 **Natsu (Kurama):** Y el otro problema es que suponiendo que todo salga bien durante el proceso no sabremos como repercuta dicho Chakra en quien haga el proceso, por lo que tendremos que hablar mejor de esto con esa cosa.

 **Natsu (Naruto):** Bien será mejor que vallamos a cenar y terminando le contemos a Amaru lo que tenemos planeado hacer y luego comencemos a prepararnos para poder conocer al Reibi y en el peor de los casos enfrentarnos a él.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Fuu y los Clones los cuales desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando solamente a Naruto y Fuu los cuales se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Karin y Amaru.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

En una especie de Laboratorio se encontraba Shinnō frente a diversos Ninjas de Sora no Kuni (País del Cielo) dándoles unas últimas órdenes.

 **Shinnō:** Muy bien a cada uno de ustedes se les ha otorgado un poderoso paralizante el cual es y será capaz de hacer caer inconsciente a la mocosa para que la traigan aquí y yo pueda usarla en nuestros planes y poder vengarnos de todas las Naciones Elementales de una buena vez por todas, por lo que no me queda decir nada más que solamente que todos ustedes vallan por esa mocosa y la traigan ante mi junto con los sujetos que se encuentren con ella para poder realizar algunos experimentos con ellos solamente les advierto que tengan un cuidado extremo con estos sujetos puesto que ellos no dudaran ni un segundo en matarlos a todos ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me entendieron.

 **Ninjas:** Hai Shinnō-sama.

Desapareciendo en un Shunshin todos los Ninjas que habían estado frente a él, para que después de unos instantes Shinnō se le formara una gran sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro antes de que él también desapareciera del lugar en medio de un Shunshin.

* * *

Bueno con esto nuevamente me despido no sin antes decirles que tengo pensado en iniciar un nuevo proyecto el cual seria un Fic de High School DxD, aunque tambien estoy pensando en publicar alguno de los Fic's de Naruto que he adoptado, solamente que con estos me tardare un poco mas puesto que tengo que leer nuevamente los Fic's y recordar algunos sucesos para comenzar a publicarlos por lo que espero y voten por cual deberia publicar primero, los cuales dichos Fic's son:

*Fic: Naruto Angel o Demonio (Sin recordatorio de momento de la/as parejas de Naruto)  
*Autor Original: TheKing-Flores

*Fic: El Regreso (NarutoTsunade)  
*Autor Original: Maurox000

*Fic: Naruto The First Paladin of the Kirigakure (Sin recordatorio de momento de la/as parejas de Naruto)  
*Autor Original: Anakin Namikaze

Con este ultimo estoy buscando a alguien que sepa acerca del mundo de Warcraft, mas especificamente acerca de Warcraft 3 y Expansion ya que no se nada acerca de este Juego, este Fic lo adopte debido a que me llamaba la atencion, lo hice debido a que el Autor iba a cerrar su cuenta y se eprderia dicho Fic, pero como dije por desgracia no se nada acerca de este juego por lo que pido la ayuda de alguien que sepa de este Juego y sea mi Co-Escritor.

Con lo relacionado a lo sucedido a Hinata lo tenia contemplado para mas delante pero al ver que dicho Cap. me quedaria muy corto obte por introducirlo y mas delante relatar algunos nuevos sucesos.

Y como siempre estaré al pendiente de todos sus Reviews, ya sean buenos o malos, quejas o sugerencias entre cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme por lo que no me queda mas que decir que nos vemos pronto y hasta el siguiente Cap.


	29. 29- Presentación de la Nueva Compañera

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y antes que nada pido un gran y sinceras disculpas por la espera, se que había dicho que no me tardaría en terminar de publicar por completo este Cap. que había dejado a medias, pero he estado realmente ocupado con los Exámenes de Medio Curso y Proyectos Finales, por lo que aquí les traigo el Cap. Completo el cual aun y cuando se que me falto por desarrollarlo mejor estoy a gusto con el resultado y para el proximo Cap. 30 colocare lo faltante que debio ir incluido en este Cap el cual espero y publicarlo antes de fin de mes, pero no confirmo nada.

Cmo siempre prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capítulos, ya que en si estos los hago en mis tiempos libres, con respecto a los Reviews:

 **CCCSakuraforever:** Que bueno que fue de tu agrado el Cap. anterior y el Nivel que tienen y lo sucedido con Amaru, con respecto a Hiashi y Hinata, digamos que ya tengo planeado desde hace tiempo lo que sucedera, pero mejor lo dejare como incognito hasta que llegue el momento indicado. Con respecto a tu Review que colocaste en este Cap. te sorprendera el ver en que acabo.

 **Jenko 99:** Gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a los planes de Shinno estos se revelaran en el siguiente Cap., con lo relacionado a WarCraft no te preocupes y de todos modos gracias.

 **Zafir09:** De hecho ya vienen cosas interesantes dentro de poco por lo que aconsejo que no pierdas detalles, y con respecto al como reaccionara Naruto ante lo sucedido con Hinata y el Clan Hyuga durante su ausencia en la Aldea va a estar realmente interesante y con respecto a lo sucedido con Naruto y Reibi aquí veras en que acabo dicha platica.

 **Kevin4491:** Jajajaja tenlo por seguro que todos en el Clan desearan que suceda lo mismo debido a como Naruto los torturara, con respecto a la idea del Cero Colas fue debido a uno que otro Fic que he leido aqui o en otra pagina y me intereso un poco la idea, con respecto al porque se llama El Renacer del Clan Otsutsuki es esta, originalmente se llamaba El Renacer del Clan Uzumaki, pero tras pensarlo mejor termine cambiandolo a este nombre ya que esto se debe a que este Clan dio origen a los Clanes Uchiha y Senju los Clanes Fundadores de Konoha y Naruto es decendiente de uno de estos ademas de que el Clan Uzumaki es un Clan Primo/Hermano del Clan Senju por lo que trata de hacer un poco de logica del porque lo cambie y trata de ver un poco mejor acerca de las Chicas que hay en este Fic.

 **Flarius:** Gracias, por tu comentario y aquí dejo el Cap. terminado y con respecto a la muerte de cierto idiota en un futuro no estas muy equivocado, aunque no sera muerte real, sino de mental a causa de cierto hecho que se realizara mas delante.

 **The Darkest reader:** Gracias por el comentario del Cap. anterior y con respecto a lo ocurrido con Hinata quería darle un nuevo aire con la trama de Hinata ya que no hay Fic's o uno que otro muy... pero muy escaso que tenga una idea similar a esta.

 **r10roce:** Gracias por tu apoyo y aquí dejo el Cap. completo para que lo disfrutes.

 **Jos Yivaldi:** Los votos ya están cerrados y contados, pero no te preocupes una de las ganadoras fue Erza.

 **daniel2610994:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios me agrado que te halla gustado mi Fic, con respecto al Cap.24 donde supuestamente apareció Idate Morino lo coloque no como relleno, sino como una introducción de algo que creo que pasaste por alto y es donde Naruto encuentra cierta Herencia y tiene una platica con Shinigami, lo relacionado a la masacre Uchiha era algo que tenia contemplado que sucediera, pero a diferencia de la historia original esta ocurrio a causa de otros hechos que se revelaran en un futuro un poco lejano, ademas de que tengo reservada una sorpresa mas aparte referente al Clan Uchiha y sera para bien, con respecto al Cap. del Cumpleaños de Naruto, si tenia contemplado el incluir a Teuchi y Ayame y tengo entendido que si lo hice, y si no lo hice pido una disculpa y en cuanto tenga tiempo lo corrijo, con respecto a lo que me dijiste entre Ayame y Naruto ya tengo algo planeado para ella mas no puedo revelar lo que se viene, con respecto al tiempo para que Naruto y Fuu puedan controlar el Chakra de su respectivo compañero es algo largo a comparación con el tiempo que le tomo a Naruto el poder dominar dicho Chakra, pero es algo que tuve que hacer para desarrollar un poco mejor la historia, con respecto a que Naruto, Karin y Fuu estén viajando no se debe a que sean vagos, sino que es para que estos terminen de desarrollar sus habilidades en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, etc. sin restricciones tanto en Konoha como en Kumogakure, con respecto al porque no usa el Mokuton para controlar el poder de Kurama es simple Naruto si puede hacerlo, pero el prefiere entrenar con dicho Chakra sin poder suprimirlo para asi poder acostumbrarse a este y por ultimo lo de la tradición de Flash Back no sera tan recurrente en los Cap. es cierto que colocaba algunos de estos pero era para explicar ciertos detalles que serian rutiles en un futuro. Tambien gracias a tus comentarios he tenido algunas ideas que implementare por lo que gracias por tus comentarios.

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son creación del Gran Masashi Kishimoto al igual que con los demás personajes involucrados de otros animes, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, aunque en si la historia Ficticia esta me pertenece junto con los personajes OC aun y cuando contiene algunas semejanzas con la original.

* * *

 **Cap.- 29 Presentación de la Nueva Compañera**

Ya era de tarde y el Sol estaba por caer, además desde hace un tiempo antes Amaru había logrado tranquilizarse y poco a poco había comenzado una plática amistosa con el trio mientras realizaban un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche ya que Amaru no deseaba volver a donde se anteriormente encontraba viviendo por temor a que la estuvieran esperando en ese lugar.

Tras haber caído la noche todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata esperando a que estuvieran la Sopa de Setas que habían recogido junto con algunos pescados fritos que habían pescado durante este tiempo el Trio y Amaru comenzaron a platicar de cosas tribales hasta que Amaru al ver cómo eran y haber conseguido su confianza decidió contarles todo lo que había vivido desde su nacimiento hasta el punto en que todo mundo la odiaba.

 **Amaru:** Yo originalmente soy de una aldea en Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), donde de muy pequeña quede huérfana debido a que mis padres murieron de causas desconocidas, mientras que yo comenzaba a sufrir de una extraña enfermedad fue ahí cuando y a causa de todo esto nadie en la aldea trató de ayudarme, ya que todos temían que si se me acercaban ellos también serían infectados. _\- Teniendo la cabeza baja mientras comenzaba a formársele algunas lágrimas en su rostro. -_ Debido a mi rara enfermedad y con el paso del tiempo comencé a estar sola y estar apartada de todos los aldeanos incluso de los niños de mi edad en ese entonces, quedándome aislada en mi casa donde raramente y por compasión solamente me dejaban algo de comida en la entrada de mi casa para luego marcharse.

 **En la mente de Naruto**

 **Kurama:** Naruto, por lo que ha dicho la mocosa y por lo que les conté a ti y a la mocosa que tiene a mi hermano el cual en estos momentos debe tener el mismo pensamiento que yo, y es que estoy completamente seguro de que la enfermedad que tuvo la mocosa se debió a ese estúpido Chakra Maligno, _\- Sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto de que Kurama allá encontrado el posible origen de la enfermedad que tubo Amaru en aquel tiempo. -_ por lo que debemos hablar con esa cosa lo antes posible.

 **Fuera de la Mente de Naruto**

 **Amaru:** Más tarde una persona desconocida para todo el pueblo llego a la aldea donde vivía, donde decidió quedarse un tiempo en esta, un día dicha persona se encontró conmigo siendo discriminada y a la vez menospreciada por los aldeanos por lo que al ver cómo me trataban decidió acercárseme y ver qué era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, tras ver cómo me encontraba se acercó a mi mientras yo tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo malo, pero mi sorpresa fue que en vez de que me hiciera alguna clase de daño comenzó a atenderme ignorando todas las palabras de los aldeanos que le decían que me dejara en paz ya que podía infectarlo y asesinarlo debido a mi enfermedad, pero esa persona decidió hacer caso omiso mientras seguía revisándome mientras que los aldeanos al ver esto desistieron en seguir con esto y se fueron del lugar para hacer sus labores del día, poco después y mientras me revisaba descubrí que él era un Médico, por lo que al ver el estado en que me encontraba decidió tratar mi enfermedad y fue en ese entonces que poco tiempo después el mismo me conto que algún tiempo antes él había sido un Iryō-nin (Ninja Médico) y así fueron pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y luego meses hasta que por fin y con la ayuda de ese señor un día logro curarme, por lo que comencé a idolatrarlo ya que fue el primero y única persona en lograr mostrar su bondad ante mi después de la muerte de mis padres. Después de unos días de que me sanara y ya no estuviera enferma él me dijo que al día siguiente se iría de la aldea por lo que yo le insistí para que él me lograra convertir en su estudiante y me dejara ir con él ya que en esta aldea no me quedaba nada que hacer por lo que después de un tiempo el termino accediendo. _\- En ese momento Naruto, Karin y Fuu prestaban mucha atención a lo relatado por Amaru. -_ Poco a poco fui aprendiendo algunas cosas de aquel el hombre que con el paso del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en mi maestro, el cual se llama Shinnō y al cual siempre le estuve feliz de estar con él o eso fue hasta aquel día, _\- Agachando su cabeza en señal de tristeza, con una lagrima comenzando a recorrer su rostro. -_ mientras el día en que descubrí que Poseía al Reibi dentro de mí, el cual fue el mismo día que descubrí que Shinnō-sensei solamente me quería y protegía debido a que me quería utilizar en sus experimentos para así crear armas poderosas con base en el Yami no Chakura (Chakra Oscuro) que poseía el Reibi por lo que después de intentar usarme como parte de sus experimentos logre escaparme, pero sus Ninjas me han estado persiguiendo desde ese entonces he estado huyendo de ellos.

 **Naruto:** No, te preocupes por eso puesto que ahora te encuentras con nosotros y no tendrás que correr peligro eso ya lo veraz.

 **Karin:** Además con la ayuda de nosotros te ayudaremos a entrenar y en especial con la ayuda de ellos ya que ellos te ayudaran a mejorar el control del Chakra del Reibi

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto y Fuu mientras que Amaru comenzaba a formárseles lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzaba hacia el trio dándoles un gran abrazo de alegría cosa que el trio no se opuso y decidieron aceptarlo mientras se lo devolvían.

 **Naruto:** Bueno será mejor que comamos y luego nos vallamos a dormir ya que mañana tengo algo planeado para que puedas estar un poco más tranquila con el Chakra del Reibi y puedas manejarlos mejor.

Amaru solamente asintió para después comenzar a cenar la Sopa y los pescados que habían atrapado y al final se fueran a dormir cediéndole Naruto su tienda de acampar a Amaru, mientras hacia la primera guardia de la noche seguido de Karin y por ultimo Fuu.

A la mañana siguiente

Después de haber tomado un ligero desayunaron, Amaru se encontraba sentada de rodillas mientras que frente a ella se encontraban Naruto y Fuu mientras que Karin se encargaba de hacer una barrera con la ayuda de algunos Sellos de Fūinjutsu que les impediría el poder ser descubiertos por algún civil o Ninja que estuviera pasando por el lugar.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Amaru-chan, tanto Lucy como yo entraremos a tu subconsciente para así poder ir hacia donde se encuentra el Reibi y hablaremos con él acerca de lo que sucede y si no entiende por las buenas lo entenderá por las malas.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Amaru.

 **Fuu:** Solamente como último detalle, no te vayas a espantar por si vez a alguien más dentro de tu mente te lo explicaremos una vez dentro.

Amaru volvió a asentir, pero esta vez estando un poco confundida ante lo dicho por Fuu.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Amaru-chan, tanto Lucy como yo, ya estamos preparados para entrar a tu subconsciente y así poder tener dicha charla con el Reibi.

En ese momento tanto Naruto como Fuu colocaran sus manos sobre la cabeza de Amaru y cerraran los ojos mientras se concentraban para entrar dentro del subconsciente de Amaru.

 **En la mente de Naruto Amaru**

Una vez dentro del subconsciente de Amaru tanto Naruto como Fuu fueron apareciendo frente a Amaru, pero para su mala fortuna aparecieron con su apariencia original.

 **Amaru:** Qui… qui… quienes son ustedes.

 **Fuu:** Tranquila Amaru-chan somos nosotros dos Natsu y Lucy solamente que aquí no podemos usar nuestros Henges los cuales constantemente cambiamos para que no nos reconozcan tan fácilmente y así poder ocultarnos con mayor facilidad.

 **Naruto:** Si aún no, nos crees creo nuestros compañeros lo corroboraran.

Apareciendo en ese mismo instante unos enormes Kurama y Chōmei detrás de sus respectivos Jinchūrikis.

 **Naruto:** Como te estarás preguntando también nuestros nombres no son los nuestros simplemente los hemos cambiado para que nadie sepa de nosotros, por lo que mi nombre no es Natsu, sino que mi nombre es Naruto Senju-Uzumaki.

 **Fuu:** Y el mío es Fuu y el de nuestra compañera que está afuera es en realidad Karin Uzumaki y es la prima de Naruto-kun.

Quedando realmente sorprendida Fuu al escuchar el nombre de Naruto.

 **Amaru:** Di… di… di… dijiste Senju al igual la gran Tsunade Senju.

 **Naruto:** Si, sobre ello… ella no es otra que mi Obaasan.

Quedándose de piedra Amaru al saber que frente a él estaba el nieto de la Sannin Legendaria que es superior a Shinno en ser una Iryō-nin (Ninja Médico)

 **Kurama:** Oigan perdón por interrumpir toda la plática, pero creo que deberíamos hacer lo que vinimos hacer en primer lugar ya que quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible para poder irme a dormir nuevamente.

Diciendo esto mientras se rascaba la oreja con uno de sus dedos. Poco después de haber retomado su camino por todo el lugar poco después se encontraron con una habitación solamente iluminada por diversas antorchas revelando en el centro una jaula la cual se encontraba completamente sellada con una puerta frente a ellos que se encontraba cerrada la cual solamente se encontraba una pequeña ventana la cual se podía ver hacia dentro solamente dejando ver el interior oscuro de esta.

 **Naruto:** Al parecer ya llegamos a donde queríamos.

Fue en ese entonces que pudieron ver la criatura del origen de lo que había provocado un gruñido por parte de Kurama, y el trio de Jinchūrikis se quedaran sorprendidos ante lo que parecía ser una enorme sanguijuela de color púrpura oscuro con un cuerpo similar al de una serpiente, mientras que en lo que sería la cabeza, lleva una máscara de que tiene el Kanji (Cero) y cinco hebras rojas de cabello como brotando de ella, la cual al verlos abrir su boca exageradamente en una escalofriante y siniestra sonrisa mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes.

 **Fuu:** Hya… que es eso

 **Kurama:** Eso es una criatura que no debió de existir.

 **Chōmei:** Pero ahora tenemos que hacernos responsables de esto ya que prácticamente fue una parte de todos nosotros la que lo creo Kurama.

 **Kurama:** Tsss… has lo que quieras con esa cosa, pero por mi parte digo que esta cosa sería mejor para todos si es destruido, ya que solamente hace más mal que bien, _\- Alarmando un poco a Naruto ante dicho comentario. -_ como dije ese es mi punto de vista pero hare lo que ustedes digan.

Pero en ese momento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Reibi se había lanzado hacia Kurama mordiéndolo en el cuello por unos instantes antes de que Kurama respondiera con un zarpazo que logró esquivar y quedarse a una distancia prudente de ambos Bijūs.

 **Kurama:** Malnacido ahora si no te lo perdonare por eso que acabas de hacer. - Diciendo esto con gran ira en sus palabras mientras que su herida se cerraba. -

 **Reibi:** No deberías de estar enojado Otousan, _\- Sorprendiendo a todos tanto a los Bijūs como a los Jinchūrikis ante dicho comentario ya que no se esperaban que pudiera hablar. -_ primeramente debería agradecerles a todos ustedes Otousan's por haberme creado a mí… _\- Sorprendiendo nuevamente un poco a todos incluyendo a los Bijūs ante dicho comentario, mientras que Kurama era quien mostraba menos sorpresa debido a la habilidad que había demostrado de poder hablar como el resto de ellos. -_ y con respecto a mi ataque hacia ti tómalo como un presente hacia mi parte para que yo pudiera tener el don del habla al igual que ustedes. _\- Ganándose un gruñido por parte de Kurama y luego mirara hacia abajo topándose con el trio de Jinchūrikis. -_ con respecto a mi carcelera me alegra el poder verla al fin en persona, _\- logrando que Amaru se sorprendiera ante esto -_ puesto que ahora podre eliminarla y apoderarme de su cuerpo.

(N.A. En este párrafo anterior puse la palabra Otousan's refiriéndome a que Reibi mencionaba a todos los Bijūs como sus padres, pero no sé si está bien escrito por lo que si está equivocado y si alguien sabe cómo se pronuncia cuando se refieren a ambos padres avísenme para corregirlo).

Logrando que Amaru se escondiera tras Naruto ante dicho comentario del Reibi quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa demostrando nuevamente sus afilados dientes.

 **Naruto:** Me temo que eso no pasara Reibi-san.

Dando unos pasos hacia el frente encarando al Reibi quien simplemente poso su mirada hacia él.

 **Reibi:** Y tu quien eres para decirme eso simple humano.

 **Naruto:** Nadie en especial solamente la persona que puede hacer tu vida más simple o pesada de lo que ya es, debido a que con ayuda de mis conocimientos en Fūinjutsu puedo ser la persona que te restringa de todo lo que quieras y encerrarte en lo más recóndito de este lugar y simplemente hacer que Amaru-chan sea la única beneficiada aquí al usar todo tu Chakra sin que puedas hacer nada o puedo ser la persona que pueda ayudarlos a ambos para que cooperen mutuamente y ambos lados puedan salir beneficiados.

Logrando que se formara un enorme silencio en dicho lugar por unos minutos hasta que fue roto por las palabras del Reibi.

 **Reibi:** Te escucho

Diciendo esto con una voz más tranquila que a comparación de cómo había estado hablando con anterioridad.

 **Naruto:** Modificare el Sello a uno mejor en donde puedas estar un poco más agradable, pero a la vez permita un mejor control de tu Chakra a Amaru-chan para que logre controlarlo y que no le haga daño durante su uso, pero para eso es necesario que la apoyes a manejar tu Chakra una vez que ya no estemos con ella.

Reibi: Y qué beneficios gano yo con eso.

Naruto: El poder salir debes en cuando por un breve tiempo, con ayuda de alguno de los Kage Bunshin de Amaru-chan una vez que allá controlado sus reservas de Chakra y ampliado, a la vez que allá aprendido dicha técnica.

Reibi solamente se quedó mirando a Naruto quien este se quedaba mirándolo a la vez que el resto se quedaba mirando lo que ocurría.

Reibi: Esta bien acepto. _\- Dejando a todos realmente confundidos al escuchar la voz que parecía dulce y no una voz áspera como la que habían escuchado al principio. -_ Pero solamente tengo que aclarar algo. - Llamando la atención de todos. - y es que soy mujer y con respecto a un nombre… creo que no tengo, siempre me han conocido como Reibi y ya al fin y al cabo no me importa mucho eso.

Sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí debido a que no se lo habían esperado, hasta que la primera en salir de su asombro fue Fuu quien rompió dicho silencio.

 **Fuu:** Pero Reibi es más referente a tu número de Colas por lo que creo que no sería un nombre adecuado.

 **Amaru:** Mmm… este… - Llamando la atención de todos. - entonces crees que te pueda llamar Reiko.

 **(N.A. Reiko es un nombre ficticio con el que me ayudaron un poco "Maestros de las Sombras" por lo que los invito a que cuando terminen de leer este Cap. pasen a su página y vean algunas de sus historias que en lo personal me agradan y están muy buenas, también a partir de aquí y en adelante a Reibi la nombrare como Reiko en sus diálogos)**

 **Reiko:** Tsss… dime como quieras a mí no me importa.

Recibiendo una enorme sonrisa por parte de Fuu al ver como esta giraba hacia un lado evitándolo verlos, mientras que con Chōmei se quedaba mirando en silencio a Reiko, mientras por su cabeza pasaban distintas cosas y por ultimo Kurama quien parecía estar realmente molesto se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado donde no estuviera Reiko solamente volteando de reojo de vez en cuando hacia ella, quien poco tiempo después ese silencio incomodo fue roto por el mismo solamente para preguntarle ciertos detalles a Reiko.

 **Kurama:** Muy bien mocosa antes de que hagamos algo solo quiero corroborar un detalle que he tenido en mi mente.

 **Reiko:** Y cual esa duda Otousan.

Asiendo enojar un poco a Kurama al escuchar ese nombre.

 **Kurama:** Al ser creada con una parte de nuestros Chakras supongo que puedes manejar las Cinco Afinidades Elementales, no es verdad.

 **Reiko:** Si, en efecto y todo gracias a ustedes.

 **Kurama:** Bien puesto que será mejor que durante las noches y estando alguno de nosotros dos presentes, _\- Señalándose a el mismo y a Chōmei -_ será mejor que le ayude a controlar cada una de ellas a la mocosa y si tienes algún que otro Jutsu le ayudes a aprenderlo, si no el mocoso lo hará.

 **Naruto:** Si… espera que y yo porque.

 **Kurama:** Porque tu controlas todas las Afinidades y además acabas de aceptar.

Dando así una sonrisa triunfal al ver como Naruto daba un suspiro de resignación a la vez que dicha sonrisa también era de burla al saber que dicho rubio no descansaría, ni en sus sueños.

 **Reiko:** Esta bien, pero también me gustaría entrenarla en la Afinidad que desarrolle gracias a los sentimientos oscuros que absorbí durante todos estos años, desde mi nacimiento y creo que ustedes no tienen.

Llamando la atención de todos en especial de Chōmei y Kurama.

 **Chōmei:** Y esa Afinidad seria…

 **Reiko:** Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad)

Asombrando a todos ante dichas palabras por parte de Reiko.

 **Kurama:** Estas bromeando, tú… tú… tú no puedes poseer dicha Afinidad.

Pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como creaba una pequeña neblina oscura que fue tomando forma de un pequeño tornado oscuro corroborando que posee dicha Afinidad.

 **Reiko:** ¿Y ahora me creen?

 **Kurama:** Esta bien, pero el mocoso también ayudara ya que posee dicho elemento gracias cierta Deidad verdad…

 **Naruto:** Correcto… oye me estás dando trabajo extra incluso después de mi entrenamiento y tú no harás nada.

 **Kurama:** Que a mí no me eches la culpa de esto ya que tú eres quien está aceptando y además si hare algo, _\- comenzándose a rascar una oreja con uno de sus dedos, mientras Naruto se le quedaba mirando de forma acusatoria para ver que decía. -_ yo cuidare que no pase nada malo mientras estas aquí.

Cosa que tras escuchar esto Naruto rápidamente comenzó a protestarle siendo ignorado olímpicamente por Kurama que se comenzó a rascar la oreja nuevamente mientras que Chōmei le salía una gota estilo anime en señal de decepción y Fuu estaba muerta de la risa, por otra parte Reiko no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción cosa que no era lo mismo con Amaru quien miraba todo esto con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver como se llevaban ellos y esperaba que ella algún día pudiera llevarse así con su ahora compañera Reiko. Tras pasar un rato Chōmei decidió intervenir para así poder terminar las cosas que habían venido a hacer.

 **Chōmei:** Oigan ustedes dos, _\- Llamando la atención de ambos. -_ será mejor que eso lo continúen después en privado y se enfoquen en lo que vinimos hacer.

 _Kurama:_ Tsss.

 _Naruto:_ Ok, ok, bueno está bien, _\- Para así después dirigir su mirada hacia Reiko y Amaru. -_ por la tarde comenzaremos con el Jutsu de traspaso de Sello que conozco antes de que comencemos con el entrenamiento para que logres controlar y manejar el Chakra de Reiko-san.

Poco después de terminar la conversación entre todos decidieron Naruto y Fuu como sus respectivos Bijūs dejar el subconsciente de Amaru para regresar al mundo real y retirarse para así poder comenzar los requerimientos necesarios para realizar dicho traspaso

 **Ese mismo día por la noche**

Naruto, Karin y Fuu se encontraban terminando de alistar todo para la colocación del nuevo Sello en Amaru al igual que para la traslación del Sello en que se encontraba de Reiko al Hakke no Fūin Shiki (El Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) que sería el nuevo Sello que tendría Amaru, la cual se encontraba observando todo en tranquilidad debido a que Naruto y Karin le habían dicho que reposara ya que el procedimiento podía ser agotador para ella

Naruto y Karin había terminaban lo necesario para el traspaso, mientras que Fuu al no tener conocimiento en esa rama ella se encontraba terminando de alistar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo dicho procedimiento de acuerdo a las instrucciones que Naruto y Karin le habían dado, y a la vez tanto Kurama como Chōmei ellos habían estado reuniendo todo su poder con el cual tanto Naruto como Fuu realizarían un Kage Bunshin donde añadirían el Chakra que habían estado juntando ambos Bijūs ya que estos se apoderarían de estos para prevenir cualquier intento y riesgo de escape del Reibi.

 **Mientras tanto en la Isla Tortuga**

El entrenamiento de Naruto y Fuu dentro del Templo que se encontraba detrás de la Cascada de la verdad y para sorpresa de los Ninjas de Kumogakure habían terminado en lo que parecía ser un tiempo record por lo que solamente les tomaría unas semanas más para poder controlar a la perfección sus nuevas habilidades por lo que solamente se dedicaban a hacer entrenamientos entre Naruto y Fuu contra Killer Bee y Yugito para que estos primeros se acostumbraran a sus nuevas habilidades que habían logrado obtener, todo el tiempo marchaba bien hasta que estos al saber acerca del Reibi o mejor dicho de Reiko se quedaron con gran asombro y felices al saber que ayudarían a alguien más en apuros como lo hicieron con Fuu cuando llego a Konoha, por lo que decidieron seguir con sus propios entrenamientos mientras estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía con Amaru y la ahora llamada Reiko.

Todo iba bien hasta que se enteraron de lo que tenían planeado hacer sus otros yo, por lo que ese mismo día habían convencido a Killer Bee y a Yugito quien esta última no estuvo del todo de acuerdo pero al final termino aceptando de poder tomar ese día libre mientras que los tres se habían quedado en sus respectivos cuartos pidiendo que no los molestaran ya que tenían algo que hacer sumamente que hacer ese día y ocupaban privacidad la cual todos decidieron dárselas.

 **Con Naruto, Karin, Fuu y Amaru.**

 **Natsu (Naruto):** Muy bien ya está todo listo por lo que será mejor que comencemos con todo esto de una buena vez por todas.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin y Fuu, mientras que Kurama y Chōmei comenzaban a darle su Chakra ambos Jinchūrikis cubriéndose de un manto Rojo de Chakra y realizaran un Sello con sus manos.

 **Natsu (Naruto)/Lucy (Fuu):** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Depositando todo ese Chakra en los Clones que tenían la misma apariencia del Henge que traían colocado Naruto y Fuu, siendo afectados un poco a causa de la presencia de ambos Bijūs en dichos Clones los cuales rápidamente sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar un poco en el caso del Clon de Naruto sus Caninos se alargaran notoriamente, además de que sus uñas tuvieron un gran y rápido crecimiento formando así unas garras, sus marcas de bigotes que no eran visibles a causa de su Henge se habían hecho notar en este pero a diferencia de las marcas de Naruto estas eran más pronunciadas de lo normal y por ultimo sus ojos cambiaron a unas de tonalidad rojiza y sus pupilas a unas rasgadas, mientras que con el Clon de Fuu sus Caninos también se alargaron solamente que no eran tan notorios como los Caninos del Clon de Naruto, sus ojos habían tenido una transformación total al haberse vuelto completamente Naranja.

 **Natsu (Kurama):** Muy bien comencemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Acercándose ambos hacia donde se encontraba Amaru, mientras que Karin se limitó a asentir para que todos se prepararan y debido al posible peligro que se presentaría, Naruto le había dicho que solo asistiera en caso de ser requerida, puesto que podía salir dañada a causa del Chakra de Reibi, una vez ya todos preparados, Amaru se había recostado en el suelo el cual se habían preparado en hacer una cama de hojas para que Amaru pudiera estar un poco más cómoda, y posteriormente por orden de Naruto se había descubierto su vientre, mientras que tanto Naruto (Kurama) y Fuu (Chōmei) se encontraban de pie cada uno de ellos a cada lado de la cabeza de Amaru y por ultimo Fuu se encontraba al lado de Naruto para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera al ya que al ser una Jinchūriki no le afectaría tanto el Chakra de Reibi. Tras ver que ya no había ningún inconveniente Naruto decidió iniciar.

 **Natsu (Naruto):** Muy bien todos, ya llego la hora _\- recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos que estaban realmente serios para después mirar a Amaru. -_ Primero colocare el nuevo Sello donde estará Reiko-san y después procederé a realizar dicho intercambio el cual puede ser que te agote un poco. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento de Amaru la cual mostraba estar un poco nerviosa, y así comenzara a realizar una gran cantidad de Sellos a una gran velocidad. -_ Hakke no Fūin Shiki (El Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) _\- Colocando su mano derecha sobre el estómago de Amaru, de la cual comenzaron a surgir algunos símbolos mientras que la vez comenzaba a formarse una espiral en el estómago de Amaru, donde a los pocos segundos comenzaron a surgir algunos que otros símbolos alrededor de este, y al terminar Naruto retirara la mano de su vientre por unos momentos. -_ listo ya quedo el Sello, además de que he dejado una pequeña abertura entre el espacio en el Nuevo Sello donde estará Reiko-san para que su Chakra poco a poco pueda irse acoplando y finalmente pueda fusionarse con el Chakra de Amaru-chan como en el caso de nosotros dos.

 **Natsu (Kurama):** Bien, solo un comentario antes que inicie con lo siguiente y eso va también para ella _\- Captando la atención de Naruto y Fuu -_ ambos deberán concentrar un poco de nuestro Chakra y se cubran con un manto de nuestro Chakra mientras realizas tu trabajo.

 **Natsu (Naruto)/Lucy (Fuu):** Entendido.

Ambos activaron el manto de Chakra con una cola mientras

 **Natsu (Kurama):** Esto que sigue tiene sus riesgos por lo que yo mismo me encargare de realizar el traspase al nuevo Sello, mientras que él me ayudara _\- Señalando a Chōmei. -_ solamente por si surge algo riesgoso. _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos. -_ Chakura Tensō o-jū no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transferencia del Chakra de la Bestia con Cola). _\- Colocando una mano sobre el antiguo Sello y la otra en el Nuevo, haciendo que el Chakra de Reiko se canalizara en sus brazos quienes se transportaban al nuevo Sello, durante dicho procedimiento que duro unos minutos ya que dicho procedimiento consistía en transferirlo, Amaru parecía estarse sintiendo cada vez más agotada y es que dicho procedimiento le consumía una gran cantidad de energía para poder soportar dicho Jutsu, tras terminar de transferir a Reiko al nuevo Sello y ver que todo estaba en orden Natsu (Kurama) quien se mostraba un poco agotado por lo que había hecho solamente dio un pequeño bufido. -_ Bien todo acabo y al ser el mismo Sello que ustedes dos, su cerradura debe ser igual pero es algo que le daremos por el momento hasta que nosotros dos estemos de acuerdo en hacerlo.

 **Natsu (Naruto):** Muy bien ya hemos acabado, ahorra hay que dejar que descanse por el momento debe estar realmente agotada _\- Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos antes de que los Clones desaparecieran en una nube de humo. -_ y también será mejor que nosotros descansemos ya que mañana será un nuevo día y comenzara un nuevo entrenamiento.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Karin y de Fuu,antes de que Naruto cargara en su espalda a Amaru y la llevara a una de las tiendas de acampar la cual pertenecía a Karin y descansaría junto a esta por el resto de la noche para poderla estar vigilando por si ocurría algo extraño.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo de momento me despido de momento no sin antes avisarles que pasen a leer el nuevo proyecto el cual a causa de que no votaron por los Fic que les habia mencionado en el Cap. anterior y me dejaran en sus Reviews cual Fic. querían que comenzara a publicar decidí iniciar con el proyecto que tenia en mente de High School DxD y poco a poco mas adelante publicare alguno de los Fic's de Naruto que he adoptado. Como siempre estaré al pendiente de todos sus Reviews los cuales espero y no sean tan impacientes al contestarlos antes de que publique el Cap. Competo ya que una vez publicado sus Reviews ya no podrán publicar un segundo en el mismo Capitulo, como quiera estaré al tanto de estos una vez que los hallan publicado ya sean buenos o malos, quejas o sugerencias entre cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme por lo que no me queda mas que decir que nos vemos pronto y hasta el siguiente Cap.

P.D. El dia de ayer 22/Oct se celebro mi segundo año con esta historia por lo que estoy feliz y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los lectores por seguir este Fic durante todo este tiempo.


	30. Aviso del Cap 29

**Aviso**

Este es solo un aviso en el cual informo que el Cap. 29 ya esta terminado por completo, por lo que los invito a que pasen y lo lean a todos aquellos que ya lo habian leido y a los que no les invito a que lo lean, este aviso sera reemplazado por el Cap. 30 una vez que lo termine y lo publique por lo que asegurence de no escribir un Review en este Cap. antes de la subida del Cap. 30 ya que no podran subir otro Review despues.


End file.
